Procedures in Living
by heathergirl84
Summary: Sam and Faith are like in a lot of ways. Both come from let then loving homes, both have been saved at least ounce by Angel. But ounce they arrive in Sunnydale, will it be each other they end up saving? Will they have a happy ever after? Who knows...
1. I'm not a kid

Faith watches arms crossed across her chest as Conner is taken down by a girl

Faith watches arms crossed across her chest as Conner is taken down by a girl. Not just any girl, but a 5"3' brown head by the name of Sam. Okay so her real name is Samantha but everybody calls her Sam. Apparently when Faith was put in prison Sam was awakened as a Slayer. Angel can't or won't explain it. When Faith showed up a week ago she was slightly shocked. And yes Sam had fought Faith for about the first day. Why was Faith is LA? To resoul Angel. Which took four days and one hell of a beating. Not to mention the bite and the little mind walk, but we're not going there just yet.

Anyways, Sam had helped out with resouling Angel. Okay so she saved Faith's ass a couple times, but Faith ant about to tell anybody that. Finally they got him resouled and Faith decided to stay around for a few days at least. She chuckles when Conner grunts under Sam. He knocks her off him, but she quickly recovers. She smirks at him, before kicking him in the side of the head. He's bleeding, Faith can't help but laugh.

"You're just going let them kill each other huh?" Cordelia asks from beside Faith.

"Yup, if that's what they want to do." Faith nods, she's not really but might as well let Queen C think so and have a little fun.

Cordelia rolls her eyes, "Whatever," she steps forward, "You two stop!"

Sam stops breathing hard and turns to Cordelia, "What, fraid I'm gonna hurt softy here?" she asks smiling.

"I'm afraid you're both going to get hurt." Cordelia says sighing deeply.

"Whatever," Sam rolls her eyes, "I'm getting bored of beating his ass anyways."

"I let you!" Conner huffs heading up the stairs, "And next time I won't!"

"He always gets pissy when I beat him. Used to be a challenge." Sam sighs.

Faith raises an eyebrow, "Want a challenge huh?"

Sam laughs, "You can't be talking about you. You just had the crap beat out of you. No way I'm sparing with you."

"Scared of me?" Faith smirks.

"Yeah, hurting you." Sam bites back, rolling her eyes.

"Oh you're asking for it." Faith says moving forward.

"Asking for what?" Sam says moving forward as well.

Faith smiles she's attempting to be intimidating but it's not really working on Sam. Once they are within arms reach of each other Sam shakes her head and turns. Faith moves to trip her, but Sam turns quickly grabbing Faith's arm and pinning it behind her back. Faith gets out easily, turning and throwing a punch. It collides with Sam's cheek, and she kicks Faith's side. Several more punches and kicks are thrown, before Faith somehow lands on her back. Sam sets on her stomach smirking down at her.

Faith however is not smiling, she trying to ignore the feeling rising in her groin. She hadn't got laid after her battle with Angelus, and she really needed to do that. Therefore having Sam on top of her was….well distracting to say the least. Sam seems to pick up on the fact that Faith is fighting an arousal because her breathing changes and the smirk leaves her face. It's at this point that Faith realizes she might just be in trouble. She doesn't move as her and Sam's eyes lock. Faith's not sure what the look in Sam's eyes is, and she isn't given a chance to find out 'cause Angel clears his throat.

Sam jumps off Faith, "We were…sparing…" She says swallowing hard.

"Yeah, sparing." Faith nods getting off the floor.

Angel shakes his head and laughs a little, "Did I say anything?"

"I'm going to take a shower," Sam says.

"Yeah good idea," Faith nods as both girls head upstairs.

"I'll save some warm water," Sam says before opening the door to her bedroom.

"Won't need it," Faith grumbles before realizing it. "I mean, thanks."

Sam laughs a little and shakes her head before disappearing into her room. Faith disappears into hers as well, hoping to relieve a little tension.

Faith was right, she didn't need hot water. 'God I gotta get laid' Faith thinks as she makes her way down the stairs. Not only was she locked up with a bunch of girls for two years, but she had just been in a big battle. Sighing she makes her way downstairs to see everybody gathered. Sam looks up seeing her and smiles slightly.

"Hey get that shower?"

"Yeah," Faith nods. "Sorry about the little…sparing thing."

Sam shrugs, "Hey I beat you, I should be sorry. But I'm not." She smiles.

Faith laughs, "So what's up? Why are we all gathered around?"

"Buffy called," Sam says from her place on the counter. "There's some kinda apocalypse. Not sure what kind yet, Angel ain't really said."

Angel sighs hanging up the phone, "Okay Buffy said they're battling the First, as in the First Evil. It's killing off potential slayers, attempting to end the Slayer line. Which means that Faith and Samantha." Sam rolls her eyes, "Might be in danger. Of course Buffy's taking care of the potentials, but she said she needs warriors, so…." He lets the sentence drop not looking at Faith and Sam.

"They need us," Sam says. "And don't call me Samantha."

"I'm not saying you have to go," Angel says.

"I'll go, can't be that bad right? Come on I've faced some pretty bad shit here, maybe I could help." Sam says.

Faith nods, "I agree. If I'm needed I'll go. Nothing really going on here, and can't wait for another good fight."

Angel sighs, "I don't think we have any choice. We can't just leave Buffy to fight this. They could really use your help." He looks at Faith, "Just be careful." He looks at Sam, "And there's no way you're going."

"What the hell?" Sam jumps off the counter, "That's messed up! I'm not a kid!"

"You're eighteen; I'm not sending you off to die." Angel says.

Sam glares, "Look Angel, I'm not a kid. And you're sending Faith."

"Faith can handle herself." Angel says.

"And I can't?!" Sam laughs a harsh laugh, "You're such a freaking hypocrite!"

"Office now!" Angel says Sam glares but moves to the office. The others can hear yelling, Faith is the only one who can really hear what they're saying.

Soon the door opens and Sam stomps out, "Samantha wait!" Angel follows her.

"No! You can freaking turn evil and I fought it! You forget that I'm not a baby! I'm not the little girl who showed up scared to hell on your doorstep. I'm a good fighter and to have you tell me I'm not good enough to go fight whatever the hell it is going on, is worse then a slap in the face. Maybe you don't want me around Buffy, is that it? I'm not good enough for you to send 'cause ya think I'm gonna embarrass you? I took Faith down! I'm a slayer!" Her eyes shoot fire and Angel sighs.

"I don't want you getting hurt. That's it, and if you're here I can protect you." Angel says.

"I don't need to be protected. Who protected me from Angelus? Nobody but me! He kicked my ass Angel and I'm still standing. You can't tell me for one second that, that means nothing. He was the ultimate evil Vamp in his day, and I was part of what took him down." Her voice is angry.

Angel looks hurt, "I'm sorry you saw that."

"I'm not! It doesn't change how I feel about you or what I see when I look at you. He's not you. But damn it I want the credit that's mine!" She takes a deep breath as Cordelia lays a hand on her shoulder, "Don't touch me!" she growls at Cordelia.

"Okay jeezes." Cordelia says shaking her head.

Sam walks off, "Don't walk away from me mad."

"Would you rather hear everything on my mind?" Sam wheels around "Cause I'm not sure you're ready to deal with it!" She shakes her head. "I'll be downstairs training, don't bother me. When I can breathe and not feel like punching you in the face, we'll talk." And she leaves for the training room downstairs.

Angel looks around, "Lets find out what we can about this First thing."

Everybody nods but Faith, "Looks like you got your hands full Fang. I mean I'm gonna head to Sunnydale, but what about Sam?"

Angel sighs, "Lets talk in here." He motions toward the office. Faith follows him in and he closes the door. "She's never been in a huge battle. And the way Buffy's talking this is gonna be one hell of a battle." Angel sighs again. "I don't like the idea of you going, but there's no way I can stop you. She's a lot like you."

"Outta control?" Faith says raising an eyebrow.

"She respects me, but she doesn't always listen. I don't want her going. She'll just get herself in trouble, and I have a say in where she goes." Angel says then laughs. "Well, usually I do."

"I don't get it Fang, if she's such a good fighter then why not let her go?" Faith asks.

"Because she is a good fighter, you saw that, she's right she gets props for going up against Angelus. However she's also very raw, she's never been allowed to fight on her own. There's a lot she thinks she knows that she doesn't." Angel pauses, "She's got a lot of anger, and the last thing they need is some eighteen year old with an attitude showing up."

"Let me work with her. She's bound to be more protected by B and the scoobs then if she runs off on her own. And that girl's about to run off Angel," Faith says. "I can smell it."

Angel nods, "I know. Let her get her anger out and then we'll deal with it."

Faith nods getting up, "I'm gonna go down to the training room. I'm not gonna talk to her, but make sure she doesn't kill Conner."

"Thanks," Angel says sighing once more watching Faith leave.

Faith makes her way down the stairs; Conner is standing off to one side watching as Sam attacks the punching bag. Conner looks over at Faith.

"Standing guard?" Faith asks.

"No, just don't want her killing somebody," Conner says his eyes on Sam.

"So what's the deal Junior? You and her ever hook up?" Faith asks. She's been wondering but never could ask.

Conner laughs, "No," he says, "She's um," he pauses, "she's not one for one night stands."

"So she coulda got you ever night." Faith says.

"Look she's been hurt at lot, and we're nothing more then friends." Conner turns to face Faith, anger apparent in his eyes.

"Alright, just thought maybe you and her hooked up." Faith says.

"She's like my little sister," Conner says.

"That can beat the hell outta you," Faith laughs.

"Whatever, just don't let her kill anybody," Conner says and heads back upstairs.

Faith watches as Sam attacks the punching bag. Her kicks are high and accurate, as are her punches. They're also full of rage. Faith knows that rage, she's felt it boiling inside her. She almost feels sorry for Sam. After twenty minutes of nonstop hitting, Sam starts to slow down. Finally she catches the bag, but doesn't look at Faith. Her shoulder move up and down as she tries to catch her breath. As Faith watches closer she realizes that Sam is sobbing slightly. Slowly she steps forward, Faith isn't good at the comforting thing, but she can't stand there and watch the girl cry.

"Don't," Sam's voice is so low. "I don't need sympathy. I just need to work through some shit."

Faith stops, "I get it, but…" she's not sure what to say.

"He's protective, I get that he doesn't want me hurt." Sam says she's controlling her emotions pretty well. "But I'm not a kid. I can hold my own. He hasn't seen what I do when I sneak out on patrol."

Faith shakes her head, "You sneak out?"

"He won't let me go on my own. I have to sneak out." She turns. "Tell me you don't feel the pull." It's not a question, and Faith simply nods. "You feel every inch of you being pulled toward Sunnydale. Like if you don't go there you'll die." She steps closer. "I can see it in your eyes. You have to go, you have to fight. It's what makes you Faith. I feel it to."

"Fang's not gonna let you go," Faith says. "And it's not about you being able to fight."

Sam rolls her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to shower. Tell Angel I'll talk to him after I patrol with Gunn and Conner. I think I need to kill something before I talk to him." And with that she heads up the stairs.

Faith climbs the stairs finding Angel in his office she sits back down. Angel looks up, "What's wrong?"

"Don't you think you're being a little over protective?" Faith said

Angel raises an eye brow, "No, she's just kid."

"Don't use that as an excuse. Look how old I was…and B. We were younger than she is when we got thrown into this." Faith said as she leaned forward in her chair toward Angel.

Angel sighs deeply, "And I wouldn't have thrown you in Faith. She's so raw around the edges." He shakes his head, "She's not like Buffy."

"No she's not but that doesn't mean she's helpless either." Faith said, "I'm sorry if everyone can't meet the standards set by B..."

"It's not that and you know it Faith." Angel sighs, "She attacked a guy because he tried to touch her ass the other day Faith. If she isn't kept in control things could go very wrong. And I'm just afraid that Buffy can't control her." He takes an unneeded breath. "Faith, she's a lot like you. And you know that..." He shakes his head again not willing to finish the thought. "You've reformed. You know how hard redemption is to find. Would you really want to put her through that?"

"She wants it for herself Angel. How can you take that from her?" Faith said and then looks Angel in the eye. "What if I watch her...?"

Angel looks at Faith, "You really want to take on this? Cause she's..." Angel seems to think about the right word. "She's a handful." He pauses, "Her background is a lot like yours though. I think if anybody will get to Samantha it'll be you. Her Mom was a hooker, got knocked up. She was on crack, she drank, she beat the shit out of Samantha a lot. Then she...made her entertain the men." Angel sighs. "I'm telling you this so you know what you're getting into. When Samantha came here she wouldn't let anybody touch her, tried her best to kill me. The others wouldn't get close to her." He watches Faith for reaction. "She's been through hell and back Faith."

"I can handle this…and why do you do that?" Faith asks

"Do what?" Angel looks confused slightly.

"Call her Samantha...you know that drives her nuts." Faith smiled.

Angel laughs a little, "Yeah I know." He reaches into the desk and pulls out a necklace. "Her name is the last thing connecting her to her family." He hands Faith a necklace that has the word Samantha on a charm on it. "Her grandmother gave her that, but she tried to get rid of it. I call her Samantha because she can't outrun her past. Just like you couldn't." He smiles slightly.

"We'll work on it Fang but if you don't let her go to Sunnydale she's gonna run." Faith said. "Cause it's what I'd do."

Angel shakes his head, "I can't let her just run." He closes his eyes. "Fine, take her with you, but one foot out of line by either of you and I'm gonna be there." He pauses. "I'm sure you'll do great with her though. Where is she?"

"Patrolling, she thought she should kill something before talking to you again." Faith smiled. "You really know how to charm 'em Fang."

Angel laughs, "Well at least she didn't try to kill me." He shakes his head smiling then turns serious. "I'm sorry about the Angelus thing. I haven't said thank you yet. You fought side by side with her though, she as good as I think she is?"

"She's got skills," Faith said. "Well I was only part of the team...Red's the one that actually fixed everything."

Angel laughs, "Yeah, but you were a big part of the team." He sets back looking Faith over for the first real time since she's been here. "Welcome back Faith. You ready for world outside prison?"

"I think I can handle it...staying away from the cops could be a problem though. I am wanted."

Angel nods, "Yeah, just stay outta trouble though. You'll be fine. Then once you get done with the battle with Buffy we'll fix the wanted part." Angel says.

Behind them the door opens, "I'll come back." Sam says.

"He's all yours," Faith said as she stood up. "Later Fang."

Angel nods. Sam smiles slightly, "Please tell me you were buttering him up..."

Faith winks at Sam as she walks out.

Sam laughs and takes a seat in front of Angel, "Look, I've gotta go," She says. "I can't just ignore this."

Angel nods, "I know. I just don't want you hurt. But I understand that you're going to have to go. Faith's going to keep an eye on you." Sam rolls her eyes. "Don't roll you're eyes at me!"

"Angel, you're like a big brother to me. But I don't need to be baby sat." She sighs. "I'm just going to help out. I'm not going to cause trouble." Angel snorts and Sam glares.

"Samantha, trouble is your middle name. But Faith isn't going to take a lot of shit, so be careful," Angel says.

Sam sets back arms folded across her chest, "Killed an ant looking demon tonight."

Angel raises an eyebrow, "Tell Wes about it?"

"Yeah, can't remember what he said it was, don't sound apocalyptic though." He nods. "So when are we leaving?"

"I'm going to call Buffy back see when she wants you there," Angel says with a sigh. "But until then I want you training with Faith, no more beating up Conner for the hell of it."

"He lets me, I figure if he's dumb enough to let me then why not," Sam smirks. "He holds back, I told him not to."

"You've been here what year and half?" Angel asks, Sam nods, "And you think he's still holding back?"

"Well, yeah. I see him go after demons." Sam says with a slight frown.

"He's not holding back all that much, maybe a little." Angel laughs at the smile crossing her face. "Don't let it go to you're head. I have a point." Her smile drops a little. "Point is that you know you're abilities better then anybody. And when you turn over to the slayer part, you'll feel this high you never felt before. You've never had to turn completely over before, but with that you run the risk that you won't come down from that high. Be careful Sam."

Sam smiles a more delicate smile, "I'll be fine Bro. I'm a slayer, I'm built for fighting. And if I lose control, Faith'll be there right?"

"That's the part that worries me a little," Angel says under his breath. Sam raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask.

"Okay well let me know, and I'm headed upstairs for a shower, still smell like that damn ant demon," Sam says getting up to leave. "Night Bro."

"Goodnight Samantha," Angel says watching her leave.

Sam makes her way up the stairs two at a time. Everybody else is already in their rooms, but when she gets to the top of the stairs Faith is a little way down the hall. Faith turns apparently sensing her presents.

"Hey, sup?" Sam asks.

"Nothing much. You talk to Fang?" Faith asks meeting her half way.

"Yeah, we agreed on a few things. Looks like you get to baby sit me," She smiles slightly. "You up for it?"

Faith smirks, "What are you gonna make it hell for me?" she asks. "Cause I can make your life just as bad."

Sam laughs, "I'll keep that in mind. Come on in. Conner can hear anything said." She rolls her eyes, "And trust me he's listening."

Faith follows Sam into her room, it's nice. A queen size bed, closet, dresser, bathroom, bed side table and desk is the basic furniture, but there's a stereo, and knick-knacks setting around. "Nice," Faith nods her approval.

"So answer me something," Sam says taking a seat on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me?" Faith says setting down taking her shoes off before turning to face Sam.

Sam rolls her eyes, "Smart ass, I mean here in LA, and helping out."

"Fang was in trouble, and he's done a lot for me so…" Faith says.

Sam nods, "Cordelia says you went all evil. I've heard a hundred times that I better not be like you."

"Got a lot to pay for," Faith says. "But I paid my time. I'm rehabbed."

"Good to know," Sam says sighing. "I can't just sit here."

"What's wrong?" Faith asks.

"Got in a really big slay, it was this ant looking demon. Ugly son of bitch and wicked rough. But once you get past the damn pinchers, which hurt like hell by the way." She pulls her shirt sleeve up and show's Faith the place, which has already started to heal. "Anyways, took me nearly twenty minutes to kill it. Once you get in a good kill you're just all….wound up, looking to cause a little trouble."

'Oh shit,' Faith thinks, 'the hornies.' "Yeah I know what you mean."

Sam tilts her head, "I usually go out to this little club, grab a guy…" she smiles slightly. "Don't you dare tell the others that one."

Faith nods, "You and Conner ever??"

"God no, he's like my brother or something." Sam says. "So where you headed once this deal in Sunnydale is taken care of?"

"Donno, way Fang talks it up could take a while." Faith says.

"Angel wants me training with you. Says it's not just about kicking Conner's ass anymore." Sam says she starts fidgeting. "Guess we should work on that tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should." Faith nods. "I think I'm gonna head back to my room. I'll talk to you later." Faith says getting up.

Sam sighs, "Night Faith." She falls back against the pillows fighting the urge to tackle Faith. She hates this feeling.


	2. Sunnyhell

Three days later Faith and Sam pull up in front of Buffy's house Sunnydale, it had taken them all day to get here, but finally

Three days later, Faith and Sam pull up in front of Buffy's house in Sunnydale. It had taken them all day to get here, but finally they were. Faith had been slightly surprised to learn that Sam had a SUV, but was happy she didn't have to ride the bus.

"Here we are," Faith says looking over at the house.

"Well we ain't gonna get very far less you get outta the car. You okay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah…just…..lota history I'd rather forget." Faith sighs. Willow is standing on the porch now with Buffy right behind her. "Lets get this over with."

Sam shakes her head, "I'll grab the bags." She hops out of the car and grabs the bags. She watches as Faith drags her feet up the walk way, the blonde glaring at her, but Willow smiling brightly. "Hey Faith!" she calls and Faith turns. "You could smile, might get a better reception."

Faith glares, "Shut up!" she turns and makes her way ounce more up the sidewalk. "Hey Red, B."

"Hey Faith!" Willow says trying to make her feel welcome. "How's Angel?"

"Fangs good, said ya'll needed some help so here I am." Faith says holding her arms out slightly so that they can look her over slightly.

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Still cocky as ever I see."

Sam comes up behind Faith, "What's up Will?"

"Oh Sam!" Willow's smile brightens. "Angel didn't say you were coming!"

"Yeah well, here I am." She holds her hands out the way Faith had earlier.

Buffy groans, "Oh God, she's a mini Faith."

Sam raises and eye brow, "She says it like it's such a bad thing." Faith laughs rolling her eyes. "So we allowed in or you gonna make us sleep in the car?"

"Oh come in, Tara will be excited to see you!" Willow says. "And the girls are really excited to meet another slayer."

Buffy grumbles under her breath and Sam looks over at Faith, "She always got something stuck up her ass?"

"Usually," Faith says, she thinks about making a crack about Buffy and Angel, but she doesn't. "So what's the deal?" Faith asks walking in and finding the house full of girls. "What the hell?"

"Potentials," Buffy says. "So why don't you get ready we're about to start training, Sam."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "She's kidding right? She don't really think I'm going to listen to her?" She looks over at Faith who glares slightly. "Don't tell me!!"

"Whatch it Sam." Faith says laughing. "B, I don't really think she needs to be training with a bunch of little girls."

"She's a potential, she trains with the other potentials." Buffy says, turns and walks off.

"Okay I seriously want to know what crawled up her ass, died and made her queen bitch." Sam watches her. "Didn't anybody bother to tell her I'm not a potential?"

"Guess not," Faith says looking over at the dinning room, "Well look at brat all adult size."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Hey Faith."

"I dare say this will be interesting." Giles sighs cleaning his glasses. "Hello Faith."

"Yo, got room for couple more girls?" Faith asks.

"I'm sure you can find a place." Giles says.

Tara comes down the stairs, "Hi Faith," she says looking over at Sam. "You must be Samantha, I'm Tara."

"Call me Sam, how's it going?" Sam says watching Willow put her arm around Tara's waste.

"It's good, I mean for being in the middle of an apocalypse and all." Willow smiles.

Sam laughs, "Yeah, I get that." She looks around. "So what's the deal here, I thought there was just a couple girls looks like ya'll are run some kinda brat fraternity?"

"There's a lot of potential slayers." Tara says watching Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just…" she shakes her head, "I um, think I might go find Buffy and clear up that little potential thing."

Faith laughs, "Be nice."

Sam turns walking backwards, "Always am." She smirks at Faith who shakes her head.

"Was I ever really that cocky?" she asks. "Don't answer that." She adds laughing slightly.

Sam makes her way through the house finding Buffy in the kitchen, "I think we need to talk." She says startling Buffy. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Look, if you're not here to train then you might as well go back to Angel." Buffy says.

"It ain't like that, I'm here to help," Sam says shaking her head. "I think maybe Bro left out a couple things."

"Bro?" Buffy raises an eyebrow.

"Angel," Sam says setting down at the middle island. "I ain't a potential Slayer, I am a Slayer. I was called when Faith dropped off the radar." Buffy frowns. "Angel never really explained it to me. But I don't need to be trained like a potential. I got the same strength, same everything as you and Faith. Maybe a little raw but nothing a little practice won't cure."

Buffy shakes her head, "Why didn't Angel tell me this?"

"Probably thought I should tell ya. That or he thought I'd get sent running back to LA. He's not happy about me being here," Sam says with a slight laugh.

"I gathered that." Buffy says looking over Sam. Now that she's actually paying attention she can tell she's a slayer, she can sense it within her.

This happens to be the point at which Spike decides to emerge from the basement. Now we all know that Sam is a Slayer, and we all know that Slayers are born to slay. Which probably explains the knife that flew at Spike, and is know resting in Buffy's kitchen wall.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike yells.

Sam stands but Buffy rushes in front of her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"There's a vampire in your house and you're asking me what I'm doing?!" Sam yells looking from Buffy to Spike.

"He's good, he's got a soul," Buffy says as Faith runs in.

"What the hell?" She starts to punch Spike but he blocks.

"I'm on your side." Spike says.

"I'm reformed you idiot." Faith growls still attempting to fight him.

"Faith!" Buffy yells, "He's got a soul, he's good."

"Just 'cause you got a soul don't mean you're good." Growls Sam, still being held back by Buffy.

"He's fighting on our side!" Buffy yells finally letting go of Sam.

"Like Angel?" Faith asks.

"Nothing like Angel." Spike says irritated.

"Yeah like Angel." Buffy says. Spike rolls his eyes and huffs loudly.

"Oh, he's cool then." Faith says.

"Angel is dull as a table lamp, and we have very different coloring ya know." Spike grumbles.

Faith rolls her eyes, "Whatever, you big softy."

"Don't call me a bloody softy!" Spike growls causing Faith and Sam to laugh slightly. Spike frowns, he can smell the presents of a third Slayer, but surely…. "She a slayer?" he asks looking at Sam.

Sam nods, "You think a little potential can throw a knife like that."

Spike seems to think it over, "Guess not."

For the most of the next two hours Sam manages to stay out of the way of both the potentials and Spike. She's in the backyard training a little when she feels someone's eyes on her.

"You gonna stare at my ass all day or say something?" she says turning to see brown haired young girl, about her own age, standing arms folded over her chest.

"Donno, kinda like the ass." The girl says, "Got good form."

"Let me guess, you're a potential?" Sam grumbles slightly, noting the girls tongue ring.

"Kennedy, and you're?" Kennedy says raising an eyebrow.

"Not here to make friends." Sam says putting her hands on her hips, and looking Kennedy over.

"Well, I think you should, 'cause I'm in charge of training the potentials. Meaning you're going to be working with me." Kennedy says smirking slightly.

Sam rolls her eyes, "I'm not a potential. You won't be training me."

Kennedy frowns, "Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm a Slayer. I go where I'm needed." Sam says walking past her back into the house. "And I'm hoping that the little girls stay the hell outta my way." She lets the back door close in Kennedy's face.

Sam set down on the front steps taking along drag off her cigarette. Angel had been on her to quiet and she had slowed down but damn those girls were annoying. Buffy, Faith, Xander and about ten of the girls that had been here a while left half hour ago to meet some Caleb dude. Sam was supposed to be protecting the girls, but she was attempting to get away from them at the moment. She hears the door behind her but doesn't look around.

"I really don't think now's the time to ask me for anything." she says.

"I'm not," Tara said. "Would it be ok if I joined you?"

Sam turns around looking at Tara, "Oh sorry, thought you's one of the girls." Sam scoots over. "Have a set."

"Thanks," Tara said as she sat down beside Sam. "It gets a little crazy in there sometimes." Tara smiled.

Sam laughs a little, "I bet, it's like a permeate sleep over, and not in a good way." She shakes her head. "Don't know how ya'll do it."

"We find ways of escaping when we need some time," Tara replied. "But with everything going on...it's not easy to escape anything."

Sam nods, "Yeah, I bet. Tough job ya'll got here, turning a buncha kids into Slayers." She takes another drag from her cigarette. "Will said it was bad when she's in LA, but she never said it was this bad." Again she pauses. "So all those girls, I mean, they're just girls right? Is it really fair to lead them into battle?" Sam frowns and sighs.

"Maybe but they know the danger." Tara said, "Also they don't really have much of a choice in this whole situation. None of us do."

Sam looks downward toward her feet, "I know, sorry just thinking out loud. Lotta shit going through my mind." She pauses. "Wish I could be fighting with them ya know? It's what I do, when I don't know what else to do, I fight." She stomps out her cigarette still not looking over at Tara.

"You're doing something important right now...if the Bringers were to show up you're here to help us protect the girls," Tara said trying to help the girl see her importance.

Sam changes a glance over at Tara, "Wasn't looking to be made feel better, but thanks." She sighs. "Angel thinks I'm gonna fu...screw up." she catches herself. "Thinks I can't handle it. Every ounce of me is screaming to fight." She laughs, "Now you know my secrets, why don't you tell me something about you?"

"I'm sure you can handle anything; you have a lot of people here that can help if you need them." Tara said. After a slight pause Tara answered, "There's not really anything to say about me that you don't already know."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "Everybody's got secrets." She laughs slightly. "I tell you, one person's secrets I'd like to know, Faith's." She smiles. "Girl's got issues, not that I ain't but you know."

Tara watched the girl's eyes light up while she mentioned Faith. She couldn't help but smile and wonder if the girl knew herself.

"I guess everyone has at least one or two secrets. I remember when Willow and I first met I kept some secrets from her. It's always feels better to just tell the truth."

"I guess so," Sam says looking ounce more down at her feet. She's about to say something when she sees Faith running up the sidewalk. "What's wrong?!"

Faith gasps for breath, "Attack…set up…..girls hurt….Xander….hospital…." Is all she actually manages to get out.

Sam turns to Tara, "Keep the girls inside, put as many protective spells on the place as you can, and don't let them out!" She turns back to Faith, seeing a cut on her arm. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing, I gotta get to the hospital. Xander's eye's been gouged out. He was waiting, wicked mad too. I think we lost one girl." Faith holds her ribs. "Got the shit beat out of us too."

"Lets go, they'll be okay for a while, I want to get you to the hospital." Sam says looking back to see Tara still standing on the porch. "I'll be back with news as soon as I can." Tara nods and heads inside the house.

"They need to be protected," Faith says watching Tara.

"She'll do the spells come on, get in the car." Sam says helping Faith in the car.

Faith leans her head back, "Knew it was a trap."

"I shoulda been there with ya'll, steada baby sitting." Sam says.

"Coulda been trying to get the girls." Faith says attempting not to groan in pain.

Sam, pulling up at the hospital, "Or kill off you and Buffy to make it easier."

Faith rolls her eyes, "Whatever smart ass."

"I learn from the best." Sam pretends to glare, but can't make it seeing Faith in so much pain. She helps her out of the car and into the hospital. Buffy meets them at the entrance.

"What are you doing here? I specifically said for you to stay home!" Buffy is fuming.

"Yeah and you sent Faith to the house! She's injured, anything coulda got to her Buffy. But you don't care about that do ya? No, it's just Faith!" Sam's eyes shoot fire at Buffy.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Buffy puts her hands on her hips.

"Did you ever think that maybe you could send somebody who wasn't injured? No, because you don't care. You don't care that you lead a bunch of kids into a battle they weren't ready for, and you don't care that you're fellow slayer was injured. Ya know, Angel really talked you up but from what I saw you ain't the Buffy he talked about." Sam yells.

"Like you know anything, you show up thinking you know it all! Well you don't, you haven't been here. You don't know the hell we went through." Buffy glares at Sam.

"No, I just helped fight Angelus!" Sam shakes her head.

"Angelus?" Buffy steps back, "What?"

"Nothing," Sam shakes her head, "It's nothing, Angel's soul's been replaced."

"Is that why Faith's outta jail?" Buffy asks.

"No she thought it would be more fun on the outside," Sam's voice drips with sarcasm and she rolls her eyes, "You think you know it all, but you don't. And you damn well better get your shit together. 'Cause you're leading a bunch of little girls to their death, and no matter what you say, it's not right."

"There's casualties in every war." Buffy says quietly.

Sam laughs harshly, "Oh yeah, I'm sure it makes it all that much better when you don't think about it being girls from twelve to nineteen."

"I was younger then most of them when I was called!" Buffy protests.

"And if you had it to do all over again and had a choice, would you choose it? Look around you Buffy, would you choice this?" Sam's voice is harsh. Buffy looks around not meeting Sam's eyes, trying to hide the tears. "Didn't think so, I'm going to go check on Faith. When you get up the guts to face them, tell them it wasn't in vain. But whatever you say, don't say there's causalities in war. Put a face with the name Buffy." And with that Sam leaves Buffy to think about what she's said. Sam finds Faith in a cubical. "You okay?" she asks watching a nurse bandage Faith's arm.

"I'll live." Faith says, "Look what you said to B….She's trying, you gotta cut her some slack."

Sam glares, "Faith, you coulda been attacked on you're way to that house! You needed medical attention yourself." She shakes her head. "They're not going to run over you."

"Calm down Sam, they weren't trying. She just had to get a message to the ones left at the house." Faith says.

"And you were her best option? Since when the fuck do hospitals not have phones?" Sam tries to calm herself down. "I'm not going to let her use you."

"Look there's a lot of history between B and me, but she won't let anything really bad happen unless she can't stop it." Faith says getting off the table. "See all better." Sam rolls her eyes moving closer she reaches out and touches Faith's ribs. Faith winces and sucks in a breath.

"All better huh?" Sam smiles slightly.

"Not funny," Faith shakes her head, she puts her arm around Sam's shoulders and leads her out of the cubical. "I wanna check on Xan then we should get back to the house."

"What about those ribs?" Sam asks looking up at Faith as they walk into the hall.

"I'll get them wrapped at home." Faith says.

Sam shakes her head, "Hard head."

"Look I've been beaten worse. And I will be again." Faith stops turning to face Sam. "You know this is war right?" Sam takes a deep breath letting it out slowly as if to calm herself down.

"I'm not a kid Faith. I know what war looks like. And when we get done, ant none of us gonna forget this. But just because I know it doesn't mean I like it."

Faith reaches out gently stroking Sam's cheek, "Don't mean anybody likes it, just the way things go."

Sam looks into Faith's eyes, "Don't mean it's fair." She whispers, stepping closer. "Dying so young, never knowing what a real family is…."

"You talkin about the girls?" Faith asks softly not breaking eye contact with Sam leaning in ever so slightly.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Sam asks know inches from Faith's lips.

"You, for one," Faith says brushing her lips against Sam's ever so gently.

"Maybe I don't need happiness." Sam says opening her eyes.

"Everybody needs happiness." Faith whispers again brushing her lips against Sam's, this time Sam kisses back.

Buffy clears her throat loudly and the two jump apart, "Xander's being taken to a room."

"Right, how's he doing?" Faith asks, turning to look at Buffy.

"I donno." Buffy sighs. "Not good."

"Sorry Buffy, I know you didn't want anybody to get hurt I just…" Sam sighs and trails off. "Tell him we'll see him later."

"Thanks." Buffy says turning and walking away but turns around a few steps away. "By the way, I think everybody needs happiness too."

Sam and Faith looks at each other wondering the same thing 'did she just give us permission?'

Notes: I forgot this in chapter one, but this is (as all the other Buffy as as well) Co-written with Sabr, also Paige is editing for me. which can I just say THANK YOU, and you ROCK to both girls, cause it's totally true! Anyways, of course I don't own anything, but my OC's. And please reveiw. Thanks, Heather


	3. A Night Out with Jack

Faith watches from the doorway of Xander's hospital room, they were taking turns watching him, and she was here to relieve Sam

Faith watches from the doorway of Xander's hospital room. They were taking turns watching him, and she was here to relieve Sam. She hadn't said anything just get because she couldn't quiet believe what she was seeing. Sam was playing a guitar, singing quietly a song Faith didn't recognize. Something about a traveling solider, the irony was not lost of Faith. Her voice was beautiful and soft, and Faith was almost lost in it. Finally, Sam stops singing Xander grinning ear to ear.

"See, I like when you sit with me." He says.

Sam laughs, "You just like to get me to sing to you." She shakes her head. "Haven't sang in a long time." She says laying the guitar on the chair beside the bed, where she's setting on the edge.

"How come, you got a beautiful voice?" Xander asks.

Sam is quiet for a moment, "My mom used to beat me when I sang. She hated the sound of my voice."

"Sorry," Xander looks down at his hands. "That's a shame 'cause I love it."

Sam smiles slightly, "Yeah well, once you're home no more concerts for you mister." She laughs. "You gonna be okay?" she asks softly.

"Ah yeah, all for greater good." Xander says.

"Don't mean it's easy." Sam says. "Don't mean any of it's easy."

It had been three days since the battle with Caleb and everybody was on edge. Xander should be released today if they were lucky, that way they could keep a closer eye on him at home.

"Hey, why so doom and gloom?" Xander asks tilting Sam's face so that he can see her eyes.

"Why not doom and gloom?" Sam asks. "I mean we're in the middle of war, is it right to be happy?"

"I donno, I think you just gotta look at the good stuff," Xander says wiping a tear.

"Xander, I'm not sure there's any good here. And it's not that I regret coming by any means, this just isn't what I expected. I couldn't leave now if I wanted to." Sam says.

"Why not?" Xander asks, holding her chin so that she's still looking at him.

"Because I can't leave you guys here to fight this alone. Leave those girls, kids, go into battle without being here. I mean I'm not sure how much I can help but, don't I gotta try?" Sam sighs deeply.

"You are helping. You just gotta find you're place, Sam." Xander says. "I'm the one that's not helping."

Sam shakes her head, "You're helping keep up mural, and that's important." She smiles. "Sides, who'd put up with Andrew if you weren't around."

"You mean who'd keep you from killing him." Xander laughs a little.

"He's annoying! Worse then the girls!" Sam says laughing.

Faith knocks on the door getting their attention, "Thought I'd relieve you."

Sam jumps, turning around, "Hey, didn't hear you come in."

"Maybe I didn't want to be heard." Faith smirks a little.

"Cheater," Sam smiles, "You just wanted to ease drop. See I gotcha figured out."

Faith laughs a little, "OOH I'm so scared!"

"You should be, I'll get Xander on ya," Sam smirks.

"Now wait just one second! Lets not bring in the injured guy!" Xander says pretending to be upset.

Sam laughs and looks at him, "You could always talk her into a coma or something."

"This is true…" Xander laughs a little.

Faith shakes her head, "Kennedy's training the girls, if you go know you might get a hot shower before they get done."

Sam shrugs, "If I leave know then I'll have to fight Andrew for the shower. I'll wait and take my midnight shower when everybody's sleeping."

"Hey, no fair!" Faith pretends to be mad. "That's you?"

Xander laughs, "This ones a smart one."

"Yeah I think we'll keep her." Faith says winking at Sam. They technically hadn't discussed the kiss not that either was really ready to have that talk.

Sam smiles and sighs, "But she's right, I should get back. Willow said something about needing to talk to me."

Xander nods, "Don't want to keep her waiting."

"I'll see you tomorrow unless they let you go." Sam says. "And remember, no more concerts if you come home."

"You're so mean," Xander says but smiles at her.

Sam sends them one last dimpled smile, causing Faith's heart rate to speed up a little, grabs her guitar and leaves.

Xander is released a few hours after Sam leaves the hospital. So while the potentials were in the basement with Spike, Anya and Andrew, Dawn was on her computer. Will and Tara had stole a few minutes in their bedroom, and Giles was talking quietly with Xander. Faith and Sam retreated to the backyard for 'trianing'.

"Talked to Angel today," Sam says watching Faith circle.

"Oh yeah, what'd Fang say?" Faith asks, throwing a punch at Sam, which is blocked.

Sam shrugs, "That I should come home." She throws a punch landing on Faith's cheek. "But that he was glad I was helping."

"Well, I think it's our job," Faith says. "I mean it's no big if I die, world won't miss anything."

"I will," Sam says putting her guard down allowing Faith to tackle her.

Faith lands on top of Sam, "Always seem to end up on top don't I?" she smirks slightly.

Sam doesn't answer right away, "I'm serious Faith. I would miss you."

"Look Sam, I always figured I'd die young, so it's really not that big of a deal. Long as I die doin something noble or some shit then it's all good." Faith says.

"Ya know, I'd like to continue this conversation as is, but I think you're squashing me." Sam smiles up at her.

"Oh, sorry," Faith says climbing off of Sam.

"I think you just like to be on top of me to be perfectly honest." Sam jokes, smiling over at Faith, who's taken a seat beside her.

"You wish." Faith shakes her head smiling.

"But seriously though, about the whole death thing, I get it. I mean you wanna go out in a fight, and I can't blame ya, hell I wanna go out that way. I just don't want you walking around here thinking that nobody cares, 'cause I'm sure somebody does." Sam fidgets with the grass in front of her.

"What about you?" Faith asks.

"Do I care?" Sam asks, slowly she nods. "Guess I do."

Faith turns Sam's chin to where she's looking into her eyes, "I care too. I mean…I donno what this is….but…."

Sam's breathing increases slightly, "Yeah, I mean could be one of those we think we're about to die….or maybe…."

Faith nods, "Maybe…."

"Everybody's busy." Sam says leaning forward ever so slightly and turning her body to face Faith.

"And we're both here…." Faith says watching Sam nod. "Usually I'm not so…."

"Careful?" Sam asks, reaching out a hand to move Faith's hair off her shoulder.

"Yeah, get some and get gone." Faith says leaning in.

"This wouldn't mean….I mean doesn't have to change anything…." Sam says softly. "Just sex…."

"Yeah, I guess." Faith says.

"Just fixing a problem….." Sam says nodding; she captures Faith's lips with hers.

"Just satisfying the hornies," Faith breathes against Sam's lips. Gently she recaptures Sam's lips, gently laying her on her back in the cool grass. Suddenly it doesn't matter that anybody could walk out at any moment. Faith straddles Sam never breaking their kiss, slowly one hand sneaks up Sam's shirt. Sam moans and Faith can't help but smile. She's still got it.

Sam reaches up putting a hand in Faith's long brunette curls while the other one makes it's way up Faith's shirt unclasping her bra. Faith pulls back, lifting the shirt over her head. She needs to touch Sam, every part of her is screaming. Sam removes her shirt too, smiling up at Faith almost shyly. Faith blinks, 'God she's beautiful' she thinks noting the burn marks on Sam's stomach, slowly recaptures Sam's lips, pressing her stomach to Sam's.

Heat rushes though her, she moans at the contact, almost as if her body is on fire. Faith feels Sam's hand teasing her breast and she sucks in a breath, slowly grinding her body against Sam's. She moves down kissing Sam's shoulder, then moving her bra strap down. She finds that Sam's bra clasp is in front, smiling she removes it using the teeth, feeling Sam giggles beneath her she looks up to see Sam smiling showing off her gorgeous dimples again.

Faith removes her bra capturing Sam's breast in her mouth, Sam moans again, and Faith is glad everybody else is busy. She sucks and nibbles at Sam's breast. Sam pulls Faith back up to her mouth, recapturing her lips while playing with the waste band of her training pants.

"OH MY GOOD GODDESS!!" Comes a scream from the door. Both look to see Willow standing there. "I'm so sorry!" She covers her eyes, "I…..and then…..sorry!"

Sam grabs her shirt shocked, "Shit," she says.

Faith grabs her shirt as well, "Prefect timing Red." She says but can't help but smile. "To be continued?" She looks down at Sam.

Sam laughs and smiles, "Is that a promise?" With one more quick kiss Sam gets up re-clasping her bra and pulling her shirt on. She makes her way to the house.

Once the door is closed behind her Faith rolls onto her back, "God I hope that's a promise." She says trying to get her breathing under control.

Sam listens as everybody argues, nobody likes Buffy's idea. They seem to think she's not thinking clearly.

"What about Faith?" one of the girls asks.

"Oh, wow, wait, I donno bout that…" Faith says shaking her head; Sam feels her tense up beside.

Taking a deep breath Sam lets it out slowly, "SHUT UP!" she yells, all eyes turn to her. "Everybody just shut the hell up!" She looks at every eye in the room. "Look nobody has the answers. Nobody can tell you how this ends, or if what we're doing is right. Is this scary? Hell yeah, but I can't fix that." She looks at Buffy. "You're not even thinking about them, you're leading a bunch of girls blindly. And yes, I know you're doing what you think is best, but take a freaking step back." Buffy starts to protest but she stops her. "These girls need you, but you don't have to do this alone. Look around you Buffy, we're all here. We're standing right here damn it." She looks over at Faith.

"You don't think you can lead these girls, but I promise you that I would follow you wherever you wanted to lead me. If you think this is a good idea, good enough for me. Are you gonna screw up eventually, so am I, oh hell yeah. But we'll deal with that." She turns back to the girls. "Buffy is attempting to protect you the best way she knows how, set down and shut up Kennedy." She growls glaring at her. "Look, I know this is scary, but you gotta be willing to take the risk." She pauses.

"I lived in hell with my Mom, to a point that this is Heaven to me. I may not have much to fight for, but I got something. I'm here by choice, don't take that lightly. And I promise you that at the end of this there will be death, and hurt and pain and you will wish you had died. But for those of us who survive, who come through this and make it through the hell that is sure to follow, we get the greatest reward. You leave now, you die, that simple. You stay you have a good chance of living. And I can't promise happy ever after, but I can promise that you'll be okay."

Faith listens to Sam's voice, as she fights the emotions, "She's right. We don't have all the answers, but I like to think maybe they'll come."

Buffy lets out a deep sigh, "Is this a trap, perhaps. Can I lead you alone? No. If we all just do this together, then more of us will survive."

"You keep talking like you're leading us to our death," Rona says.

Faith, Buffy and Sam look at each other, "For some of you we are," Sam says sadly.

Dawn stands up, "But that's not right, I mean…."

"Nobody said it was fair Dawn, but this is war." Buffy says.

Faith wraps her arms around Sam's waste resting her chin on her shoulder, at first Sam is tense, but slowly her body relaxes, "What do you say we go out? Let off some steam and just have one night?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not a good idea."

Sam sighs, "Look, you, me and Faith will go too, and Willow and Tara, and Xander and Anya and Spike, nobody will try anything with all of us there. But these girls have just been given a death sentence. We all have for that matter. Just dancing, nothing else."

Buffy seems to think it over, "Fine, we'll take them to the Bronze for a couple hours, but first sign of trouble and we're out of there."

"Agreed." Faith says.

Sam watches Faith take a fruity looking drink away from Amanda, and laughs gently to herself. Faith sashays, yeah that's right she sashays, over to the bar, sipping the drink she took from Amanda. Sam quickly glances around her, seeing that the girls are taken care of and that Willow and them are close at hand she makes her way over to Faith.

"Didn't figure you for a girly drink kinda girl," she whispers in Faith's ear.

Faith smiles, "Oh yeah? What'd ya figure me for?"

"Jack for sure." Sam says nodding slightly. Faith's back is still to Sam as she moves closer, her breath on Faith's neck.

"Yeah well, shouldn't let good alcohol go to waist right?" Faith says swallowing hard.

"For sure," Sam says. She steps back looks at the bartender. "Two shots," she says.

He raises his eye brow, "You're underage."

Faith laughs turning around more then slightly amused, "Whatever" Sam rolls her eyes, "Just give us the alcohol."

"No can do," he says and moves down the bar.

Sam groans, hops on a bar stool, leans over and grabs a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "See, I know how it works." Sam smiles in victory at Faith.

"Sam!" Faith laughs taking the bottle. "You're only eighteen."

"And you're only twenty, but we really gonna have this fight or get drunk?" Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Told B we wouldn't drink." Faith reminds her.

"No told her you wouldn't drink, didn't say nothing about me." Sam smiles taking the bottle from Faith.

Faith rolls her eyes, "Samantha," she says and forces herself not to cringe under the glare she receives. "You can't just go getting drunk."

"Tell ya what, we'll save it for after we get the girls back home." Sam smiles raising an eyebrow.

Faith is about to answer when she hears a commotion. She turns to see two cops coming toward her, they grab her. Sam starts forward but Faith shakes her head.

"Tell B to get the girls home, I'm alright," she says as the lead her outside.

Sam yells at Buffy, "Buffy! Get the girls home. Faith's in trouble!"

"What?!" Willow says.

"Nothing, just get the girls home." Sam says, helping round up the girls closest to her.

"Um guys might be a problem!" Kennedy yells, as one of the cops holds a gun at them.

"Buffy!" Sam yells pulling her aside. "I'm gonna take him out, get the girls and get home. Faith and I will meet you there." Without waiting for an answer Sam rushes forward and engages the cop. She grabs the gun, pulling it away from him then hitting him over the head with it, she and Buffy manage to break down the door, finding Faith fighting four cops at once.

"Get the girls out of here, I'll help her!" Sam yells, Buffy nods and leads the girls and them toward the house. "Use some help?" Sam asks glancing over at Faith, while holding one of the cops by the arm, behind his back. Sam throws him against the wall, quickly Sam and Faith manages take out the other cops and start back to Buffy's.

Faith turns backwards walking quickly down the street, "That was wicked!" She yells smiling ear to ear.

Sam laughs, "Yeah almost getting killed has that effect on most people." She reaches into the inner pocket of the jacket, "And this takes a little edge off." She holds up the bottle of Jack Daniel's.

Forty-five minutes and half the bottle later, Sam and Faith set in Sam's SUV, they had checked and made sure the girls were home and everybody was safe, but once Xander had said yes, they headed out to her SUV.

"So tell me honestly, how'd you end up with Angel?" Faith asks.

Sam settles the battle down, "What is this get Sam drunk and find out what she's hiding?"

"Just wondering," Faith shrugs.

Sam seems to think the question over, they had put all the seats down and were setting flat on the floor of the SUV, on blankets they had stolen.

"My mom turned me out on the streets, I had gotten my power about six months before. She didn't like the fact that I could defend myself. I was…." She pauses sighing. "Workin the streets, Angel picked me up." Faith's eyes get big. "Not that way!" She shakes her head. "He was trying to help me. Cordelia saw some demon attacking me. So here comes big bad Vamp to save me. I tried my damnest to stake him." She sighs. "But he took me to the hotel, I lost it, I curled up in a ball and….." Sam takes another drink of the whiskey. "What about you?"

Faith leans back on her elbows stretching her legs out, "I turned evil. Simple as that. Tried to kill him."

Sam watches her, "Hard to believe you were evil."

Faith raises an eyebrow, "'Cording to everybody else I was supposed to go evil."

Sam shakes her head, "I don't think anybody is. I think it's just something that happens. Background and shit ya know?"

Faith nods, "Yeah."

"And if you were really evil, wouldn't you still be evil? I mean you didn't just lose you're soul, you lost a part of you. You touched the darkness. Hell maybe you fell through it, but you came back. Gotta give yourself credit for that." Sam says looking down at her hands. "Then again what do I know, I'm just a kid right?"

Faith sits up capturing Sam's lips, "You're not just a kid, you're no kid at all. You've seen more then any of those girls. Hell you've seen more evil in humanity then B and them will ever see."

Silence falls between them as they both lay down on their backs looking up at the roof of the SUV. Faith notes that Sam's breathing is regulated and easy, looking over she finds that Sam's fallen asleep. If she wasn't so tipsy she might take her in the house, but she's way too tipsy for that. Slowly Faith's eyes get heavy and sleep takes over her as well. For once she's not haunted by her own nightmares. Something about Sam being so close……..


	4. Blownaway

Faith is the first on awake the next morning, noting her major headache first, then that Sam is wrapped protectively in her ar

Faith is the first one awake the next morning. Noting her major headache first, then that Sam is wrapped protectively in her arms. Faith can't help but smile at the sleeping girl in her arms. She tries her best not to move, but Sam wakes up anyway.

"Morning, you," Sam says softly.

"Thought you's sleepin." Faith says gently stroking her hair.

"Yeah well I was, till somebody got to moving around." Sam smiles up at her looking sleepy.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." She smiles slightly. "You realize nobody's gonna believe nothing happened out here right?"

"I've been called worst," Sam says laughing slightly. "How much did we drink?"

"Bout half the bottle I guess." Faith says wrapping her arms tighter around Sam. "Never woke up with anybody before."

"I know the feeling." Sam says putting her head over Faith's heart. "'Specially not when I didn't have sex with them."

"Feels good, just to hold you. With everything so up in the air." Faith sighs.

Sam closes her eyes, "What happens next Faith?"

"Breakfast?" Faith smiles when Sam pulls back and slaps her, "Ouch!" she pretends to be hurt.

"What I mean is, what do we do next? I mean training is all good and shit, but don't we have to make a move?" Sam asks sighing.

"Let's not worry about that right this second. The world doesn't matter right now," Faith says pulling Sam back down. "For just another minute lets let the world go."

Sam lays back down beside Faith, "We're eventually gonna have to face them."

"Shhh, and they'll let us go for a while longer." Faith says.

Sam laughs, "Xander knows we're out here, and Buffy's gonna have a fit when she finds out we didn't come home."

"Let me handle B, but right now I think I want to do something a bit more interesting." Faith moves a little bit so that she's sitting up looking down at Sam. "You promised we could finish what we started."

"They'll be out here looking any minute," Sam smiles.

"All the more fun," Faith moves to straddle Sam.

Sam giggles shaking her head, "You are a bad girl."

"And you love it," Faith leans down capturing Sam's lips. Sam quickly depends the kiss moaning into Faith's mouth. She pulls at Faith's shirt, just as somebody knocks on the SUV door and opens it. "You gotta fucking be kidding me!" Faith yells looking over.

"Buffy wants you two in the house now. She's pretty pissed," Kennedy says. "By the way, way to go."

Sam closes her eyes, "I'm going to strangle her."

"Can I watch? Maybe fool around after," Faith leans down kissing her neck, softly sucking on it.

"Hmmm, Buffy can wait…" Sam says smiling contently.

"I'm not supposed to leave until you two come in, and you having sex isn't something I need to see," Kennedy opens the door again.

Faith rolls her eyes, "As much as I love an audience, I think we should just go in."

"Agreed. There's no way in hell she's watching," Sam says, sighing she watches Faith climb off her and out of the car, following her. She wraps her arm around Faith's waste as they follow Kennedy into the house. "If I don't get laid soon, nobody's going to be able to stand me."

Faith kisses her forehead and laughs a little, "Meet me at the SUV when everybody goes to bed." She whispers in Sam's ear, causing her to smile.

Faith is in the basement, punching the bag hanging from the ceiling. She's attempting to let all the frustration out, but it's not really working. She hears a noise behind her, turns to see Kennedy arms folded across her chest and watching her.

"What, my ass that good looking?"

"Maybe," Kennedy says. "So what's the deal with you and little miss can't keep her hands to herself?"

Faith glares, "Shut up Ken." She shakes her head. "Honestly I don't know what's up with me and Sam."

"Looked like ya'll were about to get hot and heavy outside." Kennedy says smiling. "Not that I blame you, she's a firecracker."

"Watch it Ken," Faith warns. "Look she's……" Faith frowns. "We're just…."

Kennedy laughs, "Never thought I'd see you speechless. Sounds like she's done a number on ya."

Faith shakes her head, "She gets me. That's all there is."

Kennedy steps forward, "She just a good lay?"

Faith crosses her arms across her chest, "What's it to ya?"

"Nothin, but it's not fair to her. I mean with all the shit that's going on around here, everybody needs somebody. But what happens when this is over? What if she's one of those who don't survive? Are you attached? And is she attached to you?" Kennedy asks.

"I don't know," Faith runs a hand through her brunette curls, "I mean we don't know what's going to happen. And I'm not sure I want to know. If I die then so be it, don't mean I want anybody else dying." Faith curses under her breath. "I gotta get the hell outta this house before I go crazy."

"Want me to come with?" Kennedy asks.

"Naw," Faith shakes her head. "Need to be alone."

Kennedy nods watching Faith ascend the steps.

Faith's point of View…….

I'm setting in a tree, yeah I know crazy right? But I swear this is the only place I can be alone. Between thirty some odd screaming girls, Buffy riding my ass about training them, Willow, Tara and Xander trying desperately to just talk to me, which I get, and Giles playing Daddy. The only person who isn't getting on my last nerve is Sam. And she's simply confusing the hell out of me. Body says I want her, oh trust me I do. But I can't seem to seal the deal. Not my fault, we just keep getting interrupted.

I let out a long sigh before lighting up my cigarette. I should really quiet these things, but sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me from killing someone. This whole deal here is fucked up. I mean trying to take a bunch of prissy little girls and turning them into an army. Half of 'em are barely old enough to shave their damn legs. And Dawn's just as young. I know B's planning on sending her away, but I don't think it's gonna work. She's all adult sized. I smile. Kid's got spunk too. She's holding up better then most of them.

Xander's going a little crazy I think. I mean he's put his ass on the line, all of them have, and B just can't see it. I ain't sayin I wanna go leading those girls, but I don't think I have a choice. Between me, B and Sam we'll do okay I think. Damn there's that name again, Sam. God she confuses me. I can see the scars from her past, and I'm not just talking about the ones that are visible on what I've saw of the gorgeous body. Naw, she's got the kind you can see in her eyes. Which are blue. Holy shit, how the hell do I know that? I mean crystal blue, with a twinge of grey. Fuck, snap outta it Faith.

B's callin so I guess I should go. I jump down from the tree, and make my way to the house. All the Scoobs and Sam are gathered in the dinning room while the girls go outside for training.

"What's up?" I ask.

"We need a plan." B says, I give her a 'no shit' look, and she rolls her eyes. "Caleb is protecting something and I need to find out what it is. And we need to find out if they're stock piling weapons, which means going into the sewers."

"Let me guess, I get to go to the sewers?" I ask sarcastically, just great all I want is to smell like sewer.

"You and Sam are going to take the girls into the sewers, it's best to attack from both angles." B says.

"Why can't I find out what's he gaurdin?" I ask looks at everybody.

"Because I don't want him to get a chance to kill you, and besides, this is one bastard I want to take out myself. Look just lead the girls Faith, you know what you're doing, they actually listen to you." B seems to almost be pleadin, how can I say no?

"Whatever you say chief," I say shrugging, "But Sam stays here with the younger girls."

"Oh hell no!" Sam says from beside me. I look over, oh yeah she's as pissed as she sounds. She steps closer to me, why does my heart rate go up when she does that? Anyways, she steps closer and whispers real low.

"After this morning I'm begging you Faith, something has to give I can't sit here and baby sit a bunch of brats. I'm a good fighter you know that, hell you fought right beside me." Her voice is risen. Oh shit, gotta stop this before it turns into a scene. "I'm not here to watch you lead a bunch girls to their death, and possibly you to your own death. See funny thing Faith, I really care if you come back from this." What the fuck?

B huffs, "You're both going because we aren't leaving any girls behind."

We both look over, "What the hell?" We say at the same time.

"We can't afford to leave any girls here. Willow and Tara are going to put protective spells up so that nothing can get in accept for us. So they'll be protected, and Giles is staying here as well. But we need all of these girls to go, it's time." B says looking from me to Sam.

"You're not serious!" Sam yells. "Some of them can't even hold a fucking stake!" Yikes, she's pissed. "You can't just give them a weapon and say 'here try not to die'."

"They're potential slayers it should come natural to them." B crosses her arms.

"They are potentials, they aren't slayers. You keep talking like they got the same strength as you but they don't. Even we had to learn how to handle the damn weapons. I mean sure I knew how to when I was younger, I mean before, but most of these girls come from good homes. The ones that hide the sharp and pointy, not that touch their children with them!" I raise an eyebrow, musta been pretty bad.

"Yo, Sam, we'll work with the girls. Okay?" She turns her eyes solid grey, don't show weakness Faith. I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine. "When are we suppose to be doing this?"

"Tonight, you got four hours to teach those girls everything there is to know about weapons." B says.

"Screw you bitch." Sam stomps off. Oh yeah she really needs to get laid.

I should go after her right? I look around the room sigh and turn to leave.

"Faith," B says. I turn back and give her the 'what?' look, she sighs. "I didn't mean to make her mad."

"I don't think it's hard to make any of us mad B." I say, and head out, I find Sam on the front porch smoking. "Bum one?" I ask, she doesn't turn around, nor does she look at me when I set down, she simply holds the pack out then hands me the lighter. "You okay?" I know stupid question, but how'em I gonna find out what's wrong if I don't ask?

Sam sighs, "This is really starting to get to me Faith. I'm not used to being cooped up when there's work to be done. I can feel the evil and I know that I need to stop it. It's the slayer in me. And then she wants us to lead those girls into the sewers and what? I mean…" She sighs again. "I'm not afraid to die myself, but I'm not keen on the idea of leading a buncha under prepared girls to their death."

I nod, I understand that. I'm not to keen on that one either, but I can't help but feel like there's something more. I mean seriously, she's come to blows with B, but she's never came out and called her a bitch. And I know she's tense, hell I'm tense too, but it's something more. I sigh, "Sam…."

Sam shakes her head, "Don't Faith. Please don't push this, don't make me…."

I frown, "I'm not going to make you do anything Sam." How could she think that? "I'm just worried about you." I reach out and put my arm gently around her. I'm not lying. I am worried, a lot more so since I've sat down here. I could be all macho and say it's just 'cause I don't want her fucking up when we take the girls into the sewers, but I know Sam won't do that.

Slowly she lays her head on my shoulder, and I hear a small sigh. I don't look over at her, but I can hear her sniffle. She's crying and I'm still not sure why. I hear the door open and I pray it's not B, 'cause I'm not sure how Sam will react, and I don't want to have to break them up.

"Faith," I hear Xander say, I turn slightly still holding onto Sam, but I can see him, "She okay?"

I sigh and nod, "Stress ya know?" He nods, and watches Sam sadly.

"When she calms down, tell her that I'm giving the girls the once over with the weapons." I nod, and he turns to go back into the house, but he turns back at the door. "Angel didn't call today." With that Xander walks back into the house.

I put my chin on top of Sam's head, holding onto her with both arms know. Our cigarettes stomped out at some point. Sam's silent tears have turned to sobs, all I can do it hold her and hope I'm doing it right.

"He'll call," I say gently.

"Not today he won't," she shakes her head trying to gather herself. "He won't call today."

I'm more then a little confused at this point. I know Angel's talked to her like every other day, but why is today so important? Because we're going into the sewer? No, it can't be that. Stress maybe? That one week out of the month that's wicked hell. You know what I'm talking about girls, period. Maybe, just maybe.

Sam's point of view…….

Okay so Faith thinks I'm crazy, I'm balling like a big blubbering fucking idiot. But I'm not. I just can't take this anymore. I miss my family, a.k.a. Angel and gang, I'm so tense I can't hardly breathe half the time, and every inch of me is saying 'fight, it's evil fight'. But I can't just go fight, and it's frustrating. Not to mention the fact that it's been six years since my baby sister died.

Ally was two, I was thirteen. I took the best care of her I could, but it wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough, my mom was so stoned she couldn't do anything, and I only turned my back for like three seconds, and she….she fell….we were on the third floor, and she fell out the window. I don't know how it got open, Momma musta opened it, and she was so curious.

Angel won't call me today, he knows I'll be a mess, and that if he calls I'll get even more upset. But having him tell me it's okay would be comforting. I hear Xander but I don't bother responding, Faith will answer for me. Yes, I was a bitch to Buffy, but I can't help that. I know we have to lead the girls, I know this, but…. I pull back from Faith and give her a shy sad smile.

"Sorry."

She shakes her head, "Wanna talk about it?" she reaches out and gently strokes my cheek. I shake my head. Faith sighs. "You okay though?"

I nod my head against her hand, closing my eyes, "I'm alright, I'm sorry I broke down."

"Better it be out then in I guess." Faith says.

I laugh a little, not really because it's funny, but because I know this is gotta be hard for Faith. I mean knowing that I'm not going to tell her why I'm cryin. We sit there for a while really quiet, because I'm not sure what to say. After a while, Xander comes back telling us that everybody is ready. Sighing I get up and glance over at Faith, she's tense.

"Come on, the sooner we get these started the sooner it'll be over, and we can have that night in the SUV we keep tryin to have." I hold my hand out to her which she gladly takes. It's true, I want…no, need that night.

"Alright long as you're promising," she winks at me.

Why do I feel so giggly when she does that? I smile at her.

An hour and half later, I'm following the troop of girls through the sewers. God is stinks down here. Faith is leading the way, Kennedy right behind her. I'm not jealous. Why should I be? Faith isn't exactly mine. But that doesn't mean that I like Kennedy. She's a snot nosed brat. I shake those thoughts from my mind. I gotta stay focused. We're attacked by a few Vamps. Nothing we can't handle. I hear Faith at the front of the group.

"Something's not right, there's nothing here." She turns to glance behind her.

"Maybe we should get out Faith." I say, I can sense her worry from here.

Faith turns around looking, she bends down in front of a chest, breaking it open. I hear her scream, "Get Back! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" I pull the girls to me behind me, I'm ushering them backwards.

"Come on Faith!" I yell before everything goes black. I feel myself being forced backwards and something land on top of me. Before I know what's happened I am buried beneath the rubble of the explosion. I push my way out, the first thing I see is Kennedy stumbling toward me. "Get the girls!"

"I…Faith….what…." She isn't thinking clearly, and I can see a gash on her head. I take her by the arms.

"Help the girls, I'll find Faith." She nods. Quickly I stumble over the rubble, pushing it aside. The first thing I find it the body of one of the girls. I check for a pulse but there's none. I fight the urge to scream, I've got to get the girls out of here, and find Faith. God, where is she? I finally find her. She's face down in a tub of water I pull her out and check her pulse with a shaking hand. "Faith, wake up! Come on." She doesn't wake up, but has a pulse, all be it slightly weak. I pick her up rushing out of the ruin. I find the girls in a little area being attacked by three Turok Hans. Gently I lay Faith down and start to fight. There's only a handful of girls there.

Buffy's point of view……

I fought with Caleb, but I could tell he was protecting something. Turns out to be this really cool knife, stake, sward thing. I'll have to get Will to do research. Anyways, after I got the weapon I headed to help Faith and Sam with the girls. I found the girls being circled by the Turok Hans. Sam is trying her best to fight them off and several of the girls are injured, what the hell happened, and where is Faith? As I step closer I see her, oh God is she dead?

I'm attacked from behind and use the nifty new weapon to kill the Turok Han. Between the fifteen or so of us left we quickly kill the Turok Han's and quickly get the injured back to the house. I start to pick Faith up, but Sam pushes me aside.

"Don't touch her!" she screams, then gently picks Faith's lifeless body up. I'm not sure if she's alive. I can't tell, but if she is it's barely.

"Sam!" I rush to keep up with her. "Is she breathing?" Sam doesn't answer me. I move to help one of the girls who can barely walk. Quickly we make our way back to the house, Sam carrying Faith upstairs with me on her heels.

"She's breathing but barely," Giles says ounce he's checked her over. "It'll be touch and go."

I turn to Sam, "What happened?"

"You," she turns to face me full on. Oh shit I'm in for it. "Sent us into a trap and we got our asses blown up. If she fucking dies then you better hope like hell you don't see me again. We lost half the fucking girls. I told you they weren't ready and you miss know it all prissy ass had to send them anyways."

I look down at my hands, "I can't argue, I did send you there, and I'm sorry she got hurt. I'm sorry we lost girls, but there's causalities in war!"

She pushes me against the wall, "You damn well better hope she's not one of them!"

"I didn't want anybody to die!" I say tears forming in my eyes.

"Girls!" Giles yells. "Please!"

I sigh, "I need to check on the girls."

"And you need to get the fuck out of my sight!" Sam glares at me.

I head downstairs and check on the girls. Willow and them are caring for the injured, which is a lot of them, and then I go down to the basement. I need to curl up with Spike. And later I'll ask Willow to research the weapon.

Third person point of view….

Sam sets on the edge of Faith's bed. The only light in the room is coming from the slightly opened windows. It's been hours since the bomb went off. She gently moves Faith's hair out of her face, cupping her cheek gently

"You gotta wake up soon okay? Cause I'm not sure I can handle Buffy without you." Sam doesn't realize Willow is standing behind her.

"Any change?" Willow asked.

Sam jumps and turns around, "Will, I didn't hear you come in." She sighs and turns back to Faith. "No, she's been moaning a little but..." She sighs again, holding back tears.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Willow said sitting down on the other side of the bed. "I know it's hard...I almost lost Tara last year..."

Sam looks at her slightly confused, "She's a friend...I mean we're not...I don't think we're..." Sam looks once more at Faith. "We haven't talked about it..."

Willow smiled at the girls attempt to explain. "Tara and I we started out as just friends but eventually I realized I cared about her more than that...I thought about her all the time; the way she would smile at me, how when she was near me I felt like I couldn't breathe...and when we would touch it was like this most amazing feeling..."

"I feel safe, like nobody will ever hurt me again." Sam says quietly, "She's my safety." She vigorously wipes her tears. "God I sound so...girly or something."

"That's ok, love makes you do the wacky." Willow said.

Sam laughs slightly, "Love huh?" She tilts her head letting the smile linger for a moment longer, then sighs. "How's Buffy and the girls?"

"Good...well as good as anyone can be given the situation. Anya and Andrew went to the hospital for supplies." Willow said. "So everyone's bandaged up now."

Sam nods, "I'm not really mad at Buffy, I just...we're all doing the best we can...and it just doesn't seem like enough." Sam rubs her eyes, she's been up nearly two days straight and she's feeling the effects of exhaustion, but she's not leaving Faith.

"It's all going to be over soon...I just wish I knew we were all going to walk away from this alive." Willow said and noticed Sam looked beyond exhausted. "You should really get some rest."

Sam looks over at Willow, "I promise that whatever happens is worth fighting for. I can't promise that you'll live, or I'll live or that everybody will, but I promise it's worth the fight." she says quietly then shakes her head. "I can't leave her."

Faith moans slightly drawing their attention, slowly her eyes flutter open. "What the fuck happened?" she asks huskily. Sam hugs her, breaking almost completely down. Faith looks over at Willow for an answer.

Willow smiles, "Good to see you awake. I should get Buffy and them."

"Give us a minute?" Faith asks.

"Of course." Willow gave Faith an understanding smile.

Faith smiles back at Willow, watching her leave. Sam lays down beside Faith putting her ear over Faith's heart. It takes ten minutes but finally Sam stops sobbing. To Faith's surprise she finds that Sam has cried herself to sleep. She looks up when Willow and them come back into the room, and puts her finger over her lips to tell them to be quiet.


	5. The Big Plan

Faith waits until Sam wakes up, gently stroking her cheek

Faith waits until Sam wakes up, gently stroking her cheek. "Hey sleepy head," Faith says gently kissing her forehead. "You okay?"

Sam looks up at Faith, "Sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't be, you're beautiful when you sleep." Faith smiles gently. "You didn't answer me though, you okay?"

"Nothing sleep won't cure," Sam snuggles closer. "Besides, I'm not the one who almost died."

"I wasn't going anywhere just yet." Faith says kissing the top of her head. "So we really doing this?"

"You mean laying in bed?" Sam asks.

"I mean this, getting attached to each other?" Faith gently rubs Sam's back.

"Yeah, I think we are." Sam nods against her chest. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Didn't mean to, but you gotta know this isn't a sure fire thing. I mean we could still die." Faith says noting that Sam has tensed up a little.

Sam sits up looking down at Faith, she kisses her gently deepening it when Faith opens her mouth.

"That's a promise for things to come," Sam pulls back. "After we beat this."

Faith looks into Sam's blue grey eyes, "Lets just hope we can keep it."

Buffy comes in, clearing her throat, "How are you feeling Faith?"

"Like I got blown up," Faith laughs slightly. "You?"

Sam turns around looking at Buffy, "Sorry about earlier."

Buffy waves her hand, "Don't worry about it." She holds up the weapon. "We found out this is a Scythe, apparently it's build for a slayer, just for the battle with the first." She hands it to Faith.

"Wow, wicked powerful." Faith says, Buffy nods. "Must be yours then."

Sam picks up the Scythe, "Damn," she says laying it down on the bed beside Faith. "I should go see what's up downstairs, I'm sure Will's still worried about me."

Faith nods, and watches her leave, "Look B, I'm sorry bout the trap. That was just fucked up."

"It wasn't you're fault I sent you." Buffy says sighing. "Feel up to getting up?"

Faith smiles, "Oh I'm always ready for getting up, just didn't realize you were that into me." Buffy rolls her eyes huffing loudly, Faith laughs. "Kidding B" she pauses. "I really did just come here to help, I mean, I'm sorry about the shit…"

"History is history Faith, and if we're going to have a future then we need to beat the son of bitch after us." Buffy says. "Get up and come down stairs we're having a meeting." Buffy pauses at the door. "Thank you Faith, for coming back." With that Buffy walks out of the room, leaving Faith to run her hand through her tangled brunette hair.

Faith, Sam, Willow, Tara, Giles, Xander, Anya and Dawn sat staring at Buffy, who's standing at the head of the table, like she's grown a second head.

"So that's the plan." Buffy says.

Sam blinks, "You want to open the hellmouth?"

"You want us to turn the potentials into slayers?" Willow squeaks.

Faith sighs loudly, "I donno B it's pretty risky. I mean we could easily be letting hell lose on earth."

"Which is why we make sure that this works." Buffy says arms folded across her chest.

Giles cleans his glasses, "Well, I must say that it is risky, but it could work."

"It will work." Buffy insist.

Sam looks around the table, "Well, I gotta say it's probably the stupidest idea I've ever heard, but if it's one thing I've learned from Angel and them, it's that stupid just might work. And if by going into the hellmouth we're able to beat the First, I mean if there's no hellmouth there's not power right?" She laughs a little. "I can't believe I'm saying this Buffy, but this just might work."

"And the spell?" Buffy looks at Willow and Tara.

"It would take a lot of power, but I think we could do it." Willow says.

"I'm sure we can." Tara nods her head. "I mean, we are pretty powerful."

"And we can make sure that all the exits are covered." Xander says. "Make sure the beasties don't get out."

Buffy nods, "Sam gave me the idea."

Sam looks up confused, "What? I've been the biggest bitch ever. I ain't helped with anything…"

"First don't sell yourself short. Second, I said you gave me the idea. Remember when you called me a bitch. " Sam raises an eyebrow but nods. "Well you said the girls didn't have slayer strength, and I thought, 'what if they do?' And that's where I got the idea." Buffy says. "And by closing the hellmouth, well there's no way that anything can get out."

"So when are we doing this?" Xander asks.

"In a few hours, as soon as we can get everything together." Buffy says.

"So we enjoy our last few hours." Sam says squeezing Faith's hand.

"Don't think like that, you'll only die quicker." Anya says.

Sam shakes her head, "You really know how to comfort a person." Anya shrugs. Sam sighs. "I want to take a walk. I mean me and Faith."

Faith raises an eye brow, "We do?"

"If they can spare us for a couple hours, then yeah, we do." Sam says.

Buffy nods, "It's fine, go on. I might take one myself. Just meet back here in a couple hours and be very careful."

Sam smiles, "Don't worry Buffy I'll bring her back in one piece."

Faith rolls her eyes, "Cheesy,"

Sam laughs, "Yeah well, you're agreeing to go so…"

"Hey, I'm looking to get laid, course I'm going." Faith gives Sam a big dimpled smile.

"Okay anybody feel like they're interrupting a moment here?" Xander asks looking around.

Sam shakes her head and stands up, "We'll be back, and we'll be careful, don't go out by yourself, Buffy."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

"Don't," Sam says, "If we have to be careful, you damn well better be."

Buffy nods, smiling slightly, she understand what Sam's trying to say, "I will be."

Sam leads Faith out of the room, and out the front door. They're at least half a block from the house before either of them speaks.

"Wicked plan huh?" Faith says. Sam sighs, still holding Faith's hand.

"Not my favorite, but beats not having one." She pauses. "Faith, when this is over, if we survive I want….." she stops and turns facing Faith. "I want my chance with you."

"I'm not gonna promise I'm not going to die because it's just be fucked up if I did die, but if we're both still here I want that chance too. I mean, at first I thought this was about getting laid, satisfying the hornies, but I can't help that my heart rate goes up every time you're near. I can't stop the fact that I worry about you." Faith steps closer. "I'm not sure what the hell is going on here Sam but…"

Sam reaches up and cups Faith's cheek, "I don't know either. I mean, I'm straight. Or I was. But those guys didn't mean anything. They were….." she closes her eyes. "My mom knew they'd give me more money if they thought I was a virgin, so….she made….." Sam opens her eyes searching Faith's for understanding. "And I done it because I didn't know what else to do. I've had sex, but I've never had love."

Faith captures Sam's lips with hers; she runs her tongue along Sam's lower lip. Sam opens her mouth, pressing her body to Faith's, and wrapping her arms around Faith's neck.

"Ya know when I told you to watch out for her this isn't exactly what I meant." Angel's voice says arms folded across his chest.

Sam pulls back ever so slightly, breathing hard, "Shoulda known you'd show up." She closes her eyes and leans her head against Faith's shoulder.

Faith looks over at Angel smiling slightly, "Hey Fang."

"Hey Faith, I brought something for Buffy, well Spike but anyways. I saw Buffy." Angel says he steps closer. "How are you?"

"Good, better if you hadn't interrupted." Faith says looking down at Sam, who's eyes are still closed. "You okay Sam?"

Sam looks up at her and lifts her head, "Yeah, could you give us a couple minutes?"

Faith nods, "Sure thing, I'll um…"

Sam smiles slightly, "Why don't you wait for me at the park? And be careful by yourself?"

Faith smiles, "I'll wait for you, and I'll be careful, you walk her there okay Fang?" She looks over and he nods.

Angel steps forward, "You don't seem surprised to see me."

"I can feel you a mile a way," Sam smiles. "You've been following us since we left the house." She sighs, "And if you're trying to get me to come home you might as well leave know."

"I'm not, Sam. I'm proud of what you're doing. And I know this is a big battle and it's scary, but I understand that you have to do this." Angel looks down at his feel, apparently thinking. "So you and Faith?"

"Me and Faith." Sam nods.

"Cordy's not going to believe this one," Angel laughs a little.

"Don't tell her, don't tell them Angel. I want to. And it's not that I'm hiding it, but….if something happens to me, then I don't want everybody ganging up on Faith, and you know Cordy." Sam steps forward a little.

"I know, but you're not going to." Angel says. "I mean you have to walk out of this battle."

Sam gives him a sad smile, "If it comes to me or them, then it's them all the way. And there's no question about it, it's my job. It comes with being a Slayer; isn't that what you taught me?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I didn't teach you too well." Angel says with a sigh. Sam reaches out and takes his hand.

"You're my Bro, there's nothing that changes that Angel. And we have to do this, and you can't. Because you have to go home, and if for some God awful reason this evil should make it passed us, you have to stop it. You have to take care of the family Angel. You can't worry about me, I'm just one life."

"Don't talk like that Samantha!" Angel says, "You're not just one life! You're an eighteen year old who deserves to be happy."

"Then I guess I better fight like hell," Sam smiles at him, "Don't worry Bro, please." She pauses, "How's the family? Cordy? Gunn? Conner? Wes? Fred?"

"They're worried about you, but they're okay." Angel says sighing.

Sam hugs Angel, "Tell them I'm fine, that I can't wait to see them, and whatever you do, sound like you mean it."

Angel laughs a little, "Shouldn't we be walking to the park?"

"Naw, she's right around the corner waiting." Sam laughs. "She's trying not to listen, but slayer hearing and all."

Angel puts his arms around Sam and they start down the sidewalk, "Have I told you I'm proud of you?"

"Don't Angel, wait until we get back to LA, then tell me you're proud of me." Sam says as they turn the corner and find Faith smoking. "Get back to the family." Sam says.

"Take care of her," Angel looks at Faith who nods slightly. They both watch as Angel makes his way into the darkness.

"How'd you know I didn't go far?" Faith asks.

"Slayer connection I guess, or I'm just really good." Sam grins broadly. "I think I'm just that good."

"I think you're just really fulla shit," Faith says pulling her closer, and kissing her.

Sam sighs a little, "We should get back."

Faith nods rubbing her back, "Yeah B'll have a fit."

An hour later they're all gathered, potentials, Scoobies everybody, in the Summer's living room. The girls all look awestruck, the Scoobies look scared and worried, and Faith and Sam are attempting to be neutral, it's not working too well. Faith hasn't let go of Sam's hand since this meeting started.

"How long before we do this?" one of the girls asks.

"Right know, we have everything we need, and you all know how to handle the weapons." Buffy says then pauses. "This is dangerous and there will be lose of life, and I promise you that. If you don't want to fight, leave now. But we really need you, all of you." Buffy looks at each in turn.

Sam sighs, standing up straighter, "We're not going anywhere. They'll have the slayer power, and when you get it, let it take over. I mean completely over, don't hold back."

Silently they gather their stuff, Robin Wood the principle, or used to be principle of Sunnydale High got them a bus. The drive is short and extremely quiet, Willow and Tara are still going over the spell, and Sam is curled up on Faith's lap. There's this nervous tension in the air, and it's almost hard to breathe. Together they make their way into the school and each to their own spots. Faith and Sam lead the girls into the basement, and each one gathers round. It takes a few minutes for Buffy to get down there, but once she is everybody looks at her.

Faith hands Buffy the knife, "You first B." she says. Buffy takes it silently cutting her palm and dripping the blood onto the seal. Faith does the same, but hesitates in handing it to Sam. Sam smiles slightly and takes the knife, each girl follows.

Slowly the seal opens and Buffy leads them into the hellmouth. Together, as a small army, they stand looking out over hell. Turok Han's by the thousands down below them. You can cut the fear with a knife, and the vamps must sense it 'cause all eyes turn to them. Willow and Tara's spell takes affect just as the Vamps attack…….

The battle is daze for everybody. One big jumbled up daze, but when the walls started shaking everybody ran for it. Sam making sure the new slayers got out first following, looking behind her and yelling at Faith. Faith hesitates because Buffy's still down there, but follows Sam. Together the survivors run for the bus, Robin Wood behind the wheel. Buffy still hasn't made it out, but they have to leave, the town in crashing in around them.

Faith looks over at Sam, who's looking after the girls, when she looks back she sees Buffy running over the tops of the buildings. She hears her land on top of the bus, she knows she's hurt, but at least she's safe. Once they are far enough out Faith gives the order to slow down. The bus comes to a stop and everybody gets out, looking at the huge gaping hole that used to be Sunnydale.

Sam stands a little ways back, allowing Faith her time with the scoobs, she sees her push Giles lightly and hears her tell them she just wants to sleep for a week. 'Sleep sounds good,' Sam thinks glancing back at the girls. Faith makes her way over and wraps her arms around Sam.

"You okay?" she asks.

Sam holds on tight to Faith, "Did we really make it?"

"We really made it." Faith says leading Sam over to the group. "See?" She looks down into the crater. "We made it. We're standing on the winning side."

Buffy looks over, "Yeah, we did."

"What'd we do know?" Xander asks.

"Now the hard part starts," Faith says. "We rebuild our lives."

Sam looks up at Faith, "Together?"

Faith turns full on to face Sam, turning her as well. Without saying a word Faith reaches down capturing Sam's lips. She puts her hand on Sam's neck pulling her as close as she can, and runs her tongue along Sam's bottom lip. Sam gratefully opens her mouth, and Faith's tongue slips in. Faith allows all her passion, all her energy, all the heat within her body to move into this kiss. It's forceful, with a need to make Sam understand.

All the world disappears and all they know is each other. Their bodies pressed close together, until finally they can't live without air. Faith breaks the kiss leaning her forehead against Sam's and trying to even out her breathing. Sam hasn't opened her eyes yet, and Faith can feel her hot breath on her lips. She kisses her once more on the lips.

"Open you're eyes babe, open them." She whispers. Slowly Sam opens her eyes. "See, I'm really here." Sam nods, and Faith captures her lips once more in an earth shattering kiss. As once more they break apart they realize that all eyes are on them, and that most of them are smiling. Faith wants to say something, but can't find her voice, so once more she kisses Sam, before silently leading them back to bus. Slowly everybody follows taking their lead. Giles is driving, and they're heading for LA.


	6. LA

Faith's point of view

Faith's point of view…..

Sam fell asleep about an hour ago. I'm sitting with my back to the side of the bus, sideways in the seat and she's resting between my legs. I look down at her and can't believe this. It's not that I wanted to die. I just kinda figured I would. I mean who knew Faith Lehane could be happy? And Sam definitely makes me happy. She's worn out, which so am I. We won the battle, we lost several people though. Three potentials, Anya, and Spike. I'm not to broken up about Spike, I don't know about B though. She's clinging pretty hard to Dawn and to Robin Wood. Apparently they had a little fling going, who knew B was getting some on the side.

I sigh, it's really none of my business. Xan is pretty upset about Anya, he loved her. It'll take him a while, but he'll be okay. The three potentials are the ones I feel most awful for. I mean they were just kids. But they knew the risk, and they took it. They're heroes for sure. Most of us are injured in some way. I had to put my shoulder back in place, no big there though. Sam's got a few broken ribs and I think she's got a broken wrist, but she says she's fine.

She talked to Angel and he's got the hotel all ready for us. We're almost there too, thank God. Red is still recovering from the magic. She's got a wicked headache. Most of the potentials are goin a little crazy, not that I blame them. I mean after a good fight it's the double h's I'm sure of it. I feel it myself, and it doesn't help when Sam moves a little in her sleep. I stroke her cheek gently, I ain't never cared for anybody in this way. It's a little scary, but I think she's as scared as me.

I feel the bus stop and look around, we're at the emergency room. B comes back to the back where we're sitting, "Are you two hurt?"

I look down at Sam, who's sleepin so peacefully, I know her slayer healing should kick in. "I think we're okay, do you need help?"

B shakes her head, "Let her sleep. As long as she's not hurt then I don't see the harm in her sleeping, we're just dropping off. And then we're all headed to the hotel." I nod, damn B looks tired. Musta not slept on the way here. I know I didn't.

Sam stirs a little in her sleep and mumbles something. I smile, she's so cute when she sleeps. I'm still not sure what the hell is goin on, but I can't wait to find out. It isn't long before I feel us start moving again, it's nearly one a.m. I can't wait to sleep in a bed……

Sam's point of view….

Faith wakes me up when we get to the hotel, some of the hurt had been dropped off. Conner is the first person I see, mostly because he almost tackled me.

"Conner!" I say and try to untangle myself. "Slow down, I'm okay!"

Conner steps back, "You are so not going anywhere ever again!" he says looking me straight in the eyes.

"I thought you were all macho and didn't care?" I raise an eye brow at him.

"I lied, I wanted you here so I could protect you." He looks down at his feet.

"Well I'm here now. Just get ready for an ass kicking." I laugh a little and allow Faith to lead me inside. Cordelia is fussing over the girls, Gunn, Wes and Angel are standing back hiding grins and Fred is looking around nervously.

Fred's eyes land on me, and before I know what's happening she's running full speed ahead right for me, I brace myself. Yup, she tackles me. I almost lost my balance had it not been for Faith I would have.

"Oh God, you're okay! We were so worried! I mean Angel said you were, but we didn't know if you were okay or not cause all he said was that you were alive and I was sure you were like injured real bad. And I was scared…" She's sobbing know, and I can't understand her.

I wince she's holding me so tight, "Shh, it's okay Fred, I'm here. Come on Sis, I'm okay." I say. I don't call her Sis very often, but I do every ounce in awhile. I do with Cordelia too. "Sis calm down, you gotta let go, I gotta breathe. And it really hurts with you holding onto me that tight." But she doesn't let go, and Cordelia is know holding onto me as well. "Faith! Help!" I call in desperation.

"Okay, Okay, off my girl!" Faith says with a laugh. "Come on, let her breathe." She pries Cordelia off first, then Fred.

Cordelia steps forward grabbing my neck, "You ever scare us like that again and we'll kill you ourselves," she pulls back once more looking at me. "Are you really okay?"

I can tell they've both been crying, "Yeah I'm really okay Sis." God was it really that bad?

"Well, she looks like she's in one peace," Gunn says the guys have moved closer.

I roll my eyes, "Yup, not split in half." I hug him and he pulls back.

"Yet," he says, is he threatening me? I laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

I shake my head looking at Wes, "You had us all worried, Samantha." He says. OOOHHH this must be bad, Wes just used my full name. I smile in spite of myself.

"Wesley, I didn't mean to worry you, but you know it had to be done, and I'm not the only one you shoulda been worried about." I take note that almost everybody is scattered out and Angel is making sure everybody is taken care of.

Wes crosses his arms across his chest, "You were the one we worried about most."

I sigh and roll my eyes, "I'm fine, a little, okay a lot sore after being tackled twice."

"I so did not tackle you," Cordelia says looking huffy.

"No but Conner did." I laugh at the look on his face. Finally Angel makes his way over. "Think I could get the key to my bedroom back?"

Angel looks me over carefully, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry so much." I say with a sigh.

"Then no you can't have your room back." He says, I glare at him. What the hell is he saying? Slowly a smile creeps on his face. "You can't have your room because I have given it to Buffy and Dawn. You can however, have to the two bedroom spare apartment upstairs."

I squeal, yes squeal okay? Anyways, I squeal and hug him, pulling back and smiling broadly at him. "Thank you!"

He chuckles softly, "Don't you think there's something you should be telling them?" he points to Cordelia and them. I frown, but look over at Faith, she's standing a little ways away looking uncomfortable, I smile at her.

"Come here babe," I say and motion her forward. I wrap my arm around her waste. "Everybody, I'd like you to meet my…" I pause looking up at her, she nods her head yes. "Girlfriend," I say and watch as everybody's eyes get big. "Faith Lehane." I know they know her but I wanted them to understand.

Faith chuckles softly, "Yeah…..we kinda hooked up…and, we're gonna…."

"We're gonna give this a go, and before you say anything, don't okay?" I say, I know what they'll say, and I'm in no mood to hear it.

Cordelia smiles first at me then at Faith, "Hurt her and I'll kill you myself, then bring you back so that they can kill you." She says it in such a sweet tone, Faith tenses and raises an eyebrow while I hold back a laugh. Cordelia turns and walks away with that. "I'll see you in the morning."

I look at Angel, "Could we have the keys?"

Angel holds them out to me, "You'll find a lot of what you need's up there."

I nod, say thank you and good night and lead Faith up the stairs to the third floor and the empty apartment.

Third person point of view….

When Sam left for Sunnydale, the apartment had one thing, a bed. So why did Sam want it so badly? Because nobody was on the third floor, that's right a whole floor to themselves. So when she turns the lock and finds the light switch Sam's slightly shocked. The first room is a tiny eating area and a living room, which previously were vacant, however know had a table with four chairs, in the dinning area. She looks over at the living area and there's a wrap around couch, with a big screen TV, dvd player, and stereo.

She steps farther in and notes the walls are pained light blue, with a darker carpet in the living room and the couch is medium blue. She looks straight ahead to the kitchen, finding they put in new appliances. She looks over at Faith, who's running her hand along the table. Slowly Sam shuts the door behind her.

"Nice place." Faith says finally. "Fang musta spent a lot on this."

Sam nods, "None of this was here when I left." Sam walks into the kitchen, and there's a note on the fridge door, _Thought you might like a home to come home to. Hope you like what I done with the place, and it's fully stocked, so don't worry about coming downstairs until you have to. I donno why, but Angel insisted that I stock the kitchen and stuff with enough food to feed a small army. Enjoy, and welcome home. We really did miss you, Sis. Cordy._ Sam smiles handing the paper to Faith who reads it.

"Wow, she really done all this?" Faith looks around.

"Guess she was glad to see me," Sam smiles. "But I think she used Angel's credit card." Sam tilts her head slightly. "Wanna see what's in the bedroom?"

Faith smiles showing her dimples, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Sam giggles, "I think I can take that as a yes."

Faith leans down and kisses her, "We won't rush things."

"Oh I hope you aren't thinking we're gonna sleep apart, cause that's so not happening." Sam says kissing Faith back.

"I don't want to rush you." Faith says following Sam.

"You're not, we're not…" Sam says opening the bedroom door. There's a queen size bed in the middle, made with satin sheets, two dressers and a vanity equipped for both her and Faith. The walls are light purple, and the bed spread matches, as do the sheets. There's a phone on the bed side table, and over in the corner is a table with a lap top on it. Faith takes her shoes off jumping on the bed.

"Faith!"

"What? You sayin you don't want to jump up in the middle?" Faith asks raising an eye brow at Sam.

Sam laughs and shakes her head, "I want a shower, and clean clothes, and food, and sleep."

Faith gets off the bed, moving to stand in front of Sam, "Why don't you go shower? I'll make some food and we'll think about the clothes." She frowns. "Do we have clothes?"

Sam shrugs, "Maybe look in the dressers."

Faith walks over pulling open one of the drawer, "Wicked!" she says smiling up at Sam. "Oh yeah there's clothes!"

Faith makes her way to the kitchen rifling through the cabinets. She smiles finding them jam packed with anything they could need. She opens the fridge to find it stock piled with soda, beer, and juice. Faith then opens the freezer and finds it full as well. There's no chance they will have to go anywhere for the next few days. They probably will see Angel and them, but that's understandable.

Faith grabs a box of chicken strips, tatter tots, (cause they're Sam's favorite), and starts some food. Once it's in the oven, she grabs a beer. She's not going to get drunk, but one beer shouldn't hurt, and she's sure Sam will have one when she gets out of the shower. Hmm, Sam in the shower, alone….should she go? Faith shakes her head,

'Slow Lehane, slow' she thinks. She sets down on the wrap around sofa putting her feet on a stool and turns on the TV. There's nothing on, so she sighs and turns it off. Her body's feeling the effects of exhaustion majorly. Finally she gets up and checks on the chicken strips and tater tots, she's pulling them out of the oven just as Sam comes out.

"Thought you might join me," Sam says toweling her head dry.

"Thought about it, but I went on and fixed something to eat." Faith says piling the food on plates.

Sam smiles brightly, "You are the most wonderful thing I've seen in forever." Sam leans in and kisses Faith. "I'm starving."

Faith wraps her arm around Sam, "You're not a bad sight yourself. Want a beer?"

"Thought you didn't want me drinking?" Sam turns her head and gives Faith a sly look. "Tryin to get me in bed?"

"Course, you objecting to that?" Faith asks leaning in and kisses Sam.

"Nope." Sam shakes her head. "Not me."

Faith laughs, opens the fridge and hands Sam a beer. Together they head into the living room.

"So tell me something," Faith says setting down Indian style on the couch facing Sam. "Where did you grow up?"

Sam sets down facing Faith, "Well, I was in Kentucky for a while, then Momma moved me out here to LA. I guess I was about four, that's when things got bad."

Faith nods, "I was raised in Boston."

"I'd like to see Boston," Sam says taking a bite of her chicken strips.

"Oh you'd love it, all but the snow." Faith watches Sam smiling slightly.

"I love snow, never get any around here. So what are you going to do now?"

Faith thinks about the question, "Well, Fang said he could fix it where I'm not wanted. Guess I'll help B and them set up a slayer training school or something, maybe go help find new little slayers. That's if they want my help."

Sam takes a sip of her beer, "You'll be great with that. I mean teaching girls how to fight." She pauses. "I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. I mean I love LA, and I love Angel and them like they're family, but I just think after that battle, I need…."

"A break?" Faith finishes for her. Sam nods. "Then you should take a break."

"I might, ya know go somewhere that I'm needed, but don't have to fight all the evil. Not that I mind the fight it's just, it's going on two years of fighting. Well two and half if you count the six months I was on my own. And I know you and Buffy have been fighting way longer, but….." She sighs, not sure how to finish the sentence and have Faith understand it.

"You fought a lot before you were called." Faith watches her nod. "I mean you grew up hard, I think it's fair you get time off."

"You grew up just as hard as me Faith. I can see the marks on your body." Sam looks away from Faith. "I mean, I know a little about your past."

"Everybody knows I was evil Sam." Faith says reaching out and turning her head gently to where she can look into her eyes. "But I'm better."

"I know that Faith," Sam says. "I can't believe you were ever evil. I mean a bitch maybe but…." She smiles causing Faith to chuckle softly. "Enough about the past, lets focus on the here and know. And here is my empty plate, and now you should shower. You look exhausted, did you sleep at all?"

Faith shakes her head, "No somebody was using me as their person pillow." She smiles when Sam blushes slightly. "I'll load the dish washer then hit the shower."

"Leave them in the sink, we'll get them tomorrow." Sam says leaning forward and kissing Faith. "I'm going to get dressed for bed."

Faith nods a little getting up and heading for the kitchen, she puts the plates away and head for the bathroom.

When Sam said she was going to get dressed for bed Faith assumed she'd be in PJ's, which is probably why she's standing gawking at Sam right this moment. Sam has her back to the door, which is where Faith is standing. She's dressed in a sheer little nightie that's barely below her ass. Faith can tell there's nothing under the nightie, and she's sure that she's getting wet just looking at Sam. Faith herself is wrapped in a towel, having forgotten to get clothes before the shower. Sam turns around and smiles at Faith.

"I um, thought I'd get into something comfortable."

Faith nods, "I forgot my clothes." 'How dumb is that?' Faith thinks.

Sam giggles, "Actually…I stole your clothes…"

"What?" Faith laughs. "How did I not hear you?"

"'Cause I'm just that good," Sam smiles broadly at her. Slowly Sam steps closer. "Nobody's on this hall, and I'm sure everybody else is sleeping by know. I mean….there wouldn't be anybody to interrupt us if we wanted to…."

Faith nods, "I want to…." She's almost breathless just looking at Sam. Sam smiles, cupping Faith's cheek she leans in and captures her lips. Faith quickly deepens the kiss, letting go of the towel to wrap her arms around Sam's waist and pull her closer. She can smell Sam's arousal, and all she wants to do it throw her onto the bed, but she wants to savor this as well.

Sam walks backwards to the bed, and Faith gently pushes her upon it. They break contact so that Sam can get comfortable, her eyes wondering over Faith's naked body. Sam's breath quickens as Faith straddles her. Leaning down Faith captures her lips once more and Sam moans into Faith's mouth. Faith presses her body to Sam's, feeling the heat radiating through the silk garment. Sam's hand moves to one of Faith's breasts causing her to breathe in sharply at the contact. Slowly Sam plays with her nipple causing it to go hard, then breaks the kiss and moves down to suck on it gently twirling her tongue around it and Faith moans louder.

She kisses Sam's shoulder gently pushing her back on the pillows once more. She moves her hand up the hem of the nightie, moving it as she goes, placing gentle kisses on Sam's stomach. She kisses the burn marks first running her fingers along them then kisses them again. Sam sucks in a breath, plunging her hands into Faith's still wet hair. Gently Faith removes the nightie once more capturing Sam's lips. She grinds ever so gently against Sam, moving to her breasts and capturing it in her mouth. She sucks on it nipping ever so gently. Sam screams out and Faith can't help but look up. She stops at the sight before her, tears are streaming down Sam's face.

"Are you okay?" she asks gently, Sam nods her head yes.

"I just…I need this…." Sam whispers. Faith reaches up and captures her lips once more letting her hand sneak down Sam's body until she reaches her thighs. Sam moans into Faith's mouth when she feels her tickles her thigh. "Oh." She closes her eyes and arches back when Faith enters just one finger. Sam's breathing is labored as her hand moves to Faith's thigh, slowly and gently she enters one finger into Faith, who moans her approval.

Slowly they thrust in and out, building momentum until Sam enters two fingers into Faith, who buries her head in Sam's shoulder while doing the same. Sam screams again and Faith almost pulls out, but Sam's hips are grinding hard against her hand, and she knows she's not hurting her. If she were then Sam would be moving away. Faith knows she's close, she knows Sam is too, so she thrusts harder. Sam screams again, one big earth shattering scream as she and Faith both come. Faith collapses on top of Sam, trying to catch her breath. Sam leans down leaving kisses on Faith's shoulders as she wraps her arms around her.

It's a long moment before either of them says anything; finally Faith rolls off of Sam, and onto her back. Sam cuddles up next to her.

"You okay?" Faith asks looking down at Sam, but she can't really see her face.

Sam nods against her chest, "I'm just so glad we're here. I honestly never thought we'd get this."

Faith kisses the top of Sam's head gently, "I know what you mean."

Again they're quiet for a few moments, "Would you just hold me for a while?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Faith says understanding that Sam needs to know that. Neither one of them are really used to staying after sex. But Faith is staying, it's not 'get some and get gone'. Not with Sam.


	7. Spellacomblowy

Six months after the fall of Sunnydale

Six months after the fall of Sunnydale……

Faith crosses her arm across her leaning against the doorway watching Sam. A slow smile creeps cross her face, as she watches her.

"No! Oh no! I'm being attacked by the pant monster!" She holds her hands out grabbing the child's wrist, and laughs.

"But Miss. Andrews! I wanna make you pretty!" The little girl says giggling.

"Oh well as long as you're making me pretty," Sam rolls her eyes tickling the child and pulling her onto her lap.

Faith and Sam left LA about six weeks after they got there to help Buffy and the Scoobs open up the school. Some of the teachers have kids, so they needed a daycare. One day a week Sam works in the daycare, then the other four she works at a councilor and trainer. Faith is a trainer, Buffy runs the place, Xander fixes it, Willow and Tara teach Magic, and Giles well, he helps Buffy run the place and takes care of the new watchers.

Robin Wood is principle at the local high school, Dawn is at college, and Andrew is running the kitchen. All together they're happy. They've been in Ohio for four and half months. Willow and Tara basically build it out of magic and made it seem like it's always been here. There's about a hundred girls so far, but new ones arriving everyday.

Faith finally clears her throat. There's about six kids in the daycare and they keep two people in there most of the time.

"You gonna let me paint you when we get home?" Faith raises an eyebrow.

Sam laughs turning around to look at her, "No Faith, no playing in the paint, less you're gonna paint the bedroom."

"But I wanna paint you!" Faith pretends to pout.

The little girl giggles in Sam's lap, "I think she should be painted blue!"

"Like the cookie monster?" Faith asks kneeling before the little girl.

"Yup, just like him!" the little girl nods, "And then she can bring cookies!"

Faith and Sam both laugh, "Okay Bridget, I gotta go okay?" Sam says hugging the little girl.

"But I don't want you to go Miss. Andrews!" Bridget pouts. "You never leave early!"

"But I gotta go kiddo, I got a doctor's appointment and I've already rescheduled like four times." Sam puts on a disgusted face. "Trust me I'd rather be here with you."

"Are you sick?" Bridget asks concerned. Sam seems to think over the question and sighs. Faith wraps her arms around Bridget from behind.

"She's a little sick, but the doctor's gonna make her all better. That's why she's gotta go okay?" Sam smiles a thank you smile at Faith. Bridget thinks it over.

"Okay, but no more leaving early," she says and hugs Sam before rejoining the other kids. Faith stands and holds her hand out to Sam. Sam stands and wraps her arms around Faith.

"I need to go home and shower and everything."

Faith nods, "We got time." She leads her out of the daycare. "I just hope you're okay."

Sam smiles slightly, "I'll be okay. I just wanna know what the hell is happening to my body."

Faith kisses the top of her head, "Me too, babe, me too."

An hour and half later they're setting at the doctors office. Faith is flipping through a magazine and Sam is trying desperately to stop her hands from shaking. She shouldn't be this nervous. She's a nineteen year old woman for God's sake, why do doctors make her nervous? Mostly because, well, she's not sure what's going on. And she hates when that happens. The nurse calls for her and she looks over at Faith, who stands as well. Together they walk back and Sam gets weighed, then her vitals checked, and then lead to a little room. She's told to put on a little gown, and set on the table, and the doctor will be in shortly.

"Why the fuck is it so cold in here?" Sam asks shivering slightly.

"Cause all you're wearin is paper, babe." Faith smiles when Sam rolls her eyes. "You okay? You look….nervous."

"Yeah, I just don't like doctors and I don't like this feeling…" Sam sighs and closes her eyes. "I know I'm a chicken."

"Wasn't goin to say it," Faith says rubbing her back gently. "Still feeling sick to your stomach? That the feeling you're talking about?"

"Kinda, but it's more like…I know something bad's coming." Sam sighs again, and Faith's frown deepens. She doesn't like the way Sam's talking at all.

The doctor walks in smiling broadly at them, "How are you today Miss. Andrews?" he asks.

"Peachy that's why I'm here," Sam rolls her eyes.

Faith holds back a laugh, "Babe, be nice he's only trying to help." Sam glares at Faith and she knows she's gonna get hell when they leave, but Sam needs to be nice to this man.

"Totally my fault," he says. "Is this your sister?"

Sam laughs, "She's my lover." She says and looks at Faith who only shakes her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize." He looks down at the chart and frowns, then back up at Sam. "So what's been going on?"

Sam sighs, "I just ain't feeling good, and I've been nauseous. I'm exhausted most of the time, which is so not like me."

The doctor nods, "Okay well, it could be some kind of stomach flu. Why don't you lay back and I want to press lightly on you're stomach?"

Sam sighs and lays back, Faith moves to her other side holding her hand, "I donno if pressing on it's such a great idea."

"I promise you won't be the first person to throw up on me, so don't worry," the doctor smiles down at her. He rips the gown slightly and feels around her stomach, frowning slightly. "Okay all done pressing, but I wanna do a vaginal exam, and some blood work."

Sam raises an eye brow, "Vaginal Exam?" she looks over at Faith, "Why?"

"I just want to check something, make sure I'm right." The doctor smiles slightly.

"What the hell does the flu have to do with that area?" Sam asks irritated.

Faith leans down and kisses her on the lips, "Babe just let him check you out okay?"

Sam lets out an irritated sigh, but nods her head yes. The doctor does the exam, sends the nurse in to do blood work, and then asks Sam for a urine sample. By the time he gets back in with the results Sam is about ready to hit the roof. Finally, he sets down on the little rolling stool and sighs.

"I have to ask you this…" he looks from Sam to Faith, "Were you trying to get pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Sam laughs, "I'm sleeping with a girl, don't think it works that way doc."

Faith shakes her head, "No, we haven't really talked about kids why?"

"Cause Sam is very much pregnant." The doctor says.

"What the fuck?!" Faith yells, "You been fucking a guy?" she turns to look at Sam but her anger disappears when she finds that Sam had fainted.

It takes them ten minutes to get Sam awake, and another twenty before they allow her to leave the office. She's silent, doesn't say a word to Faith on the way out.

"I didn't sleep with anybody else you gotta believe I would never cheat on you." She says once they are in the car.

Faith runs a hand through her brunette hair, "Everything in me believes ya babe, but I ant exactly got the equipment to knock you up."

Sam leans her head back against the head rest, "I know that Faith, and I think maybe the doctor fucked up."

Faith sighs deeply, "Or maybe somebody back at the school can explain this." Faith starts the car and heads toward she school, pulling into the gate she gives the code and drives to the apartment area. She shuts off the engine and looks over at Sam who has silent tears running down her face. "Babe, don't cry we'll figure this out, I'm sure Red and T can do some kinda spell or something. Make sure it's not something demonic."

"Oh God, you think it's evil?!" Sam looks horrified, "I mean, you really think….Oh God Faith!" She's panicking and Faith knows she has to calm her down and quickly.

"I'm not saying that, I just…we don't know how it happened." Faith cups her cheek. "I promise I won't let anything hurt you Sam okay?'

Sam nods, "I just wanna know what the hell this is and why this is happening."

Faith sighs and gets out of the car, she moves around and helps Sam out as well. Willow is standing outside the apartment building and sees them.

"Hey" she looks at Sam. "Everything okay?"

"We need a Scooby meeting, now." Faith says urgently. "Lets meet in our apartment in like ten minutes."

Willow nods, "Of course, I'll round everybody up."

Faith gets Sam upstairs and paces the floor waiting on the others. Sam is wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. Finally everybody arrives.

"What's going on?" Buffy asks looking from Faith, who's still pacing, to Sam who's crying silently.

"She's pregnant." Faith says nodding toward Sam, "And she hasn't cheated on me so it has to be a demon thing right?"

Everybody gasps a little, "Oh no!" Willow looks over at Tara, "No, no, no, this could be bad, this could be very bad."

"Calm down, Will. I'm sure when we explain then…they'll understand, and we don't know that's what happened." Tara says gently, all eyes turn to them.

"What? What happened?" Faith asks know setting on the edge of the sofa rubbing Sam's back.

"Were you in the building the night of the big party, I mean did you come back early for anything?" Tara asks.

Sam looks at Faith and smiles slightly as if remembering, "Um, we snuck out a little early and…."

Tara nods and Willow looks slightly frightened, "What time was that?" she asks.

"Round about ten I guess Red." Faith says tilting her head. "You're not telling us something."

Tara sighs, "We were going to tell you sooner, but we just found out last week and I….well we wanted to wait and keep the news to ourselves." She smiles over at Willow. "Will did a spell that made to where we could conceive a child. And well it worked."

"That's great!" Everybody says. Xander hugs them both as does Buffy.

Sam frowns, "Not that I'm not happy for you guys, because I am seriously, I just…."

"Right you don't understand," Willow says. "The spell was cast on the night of the party about nine weeks ago, and…well we chose that night 'cause nobody was around. And apparently you two got a little of our baby making spell."

"So it's not a demon?" Faith asks. "We really got pregnant on our own?"

Willow nods, "Yup, babies ya'll."

Buffy sighs, "Well at least it's not a demon." She looks over at Sam, "You okay Sam?"

"I think I….." She gets up quickly and leaves the room, rushing for the bathroom. Faith frowns, looking around.

"I should um….yeah…" with that she heads after Sam. She finds her in the bathroom throwing up, Sam had told her she was queasy but Faith knew this wasn't her first battle with morning sickness. But she had given Sam her space because she didn't want her to worry more, and she knew if Sam knew she'd really worry. But she already knew, so she slowly opens the door, bends down and holds back her hair while rubbing her back.

Faith silently thinks over what they learned. She's gonna be a dad. Wow, whata thought. Does she want to be a dad? Does Sam want to be a mom? Are they ready for a baby? I mean, they've been together nearly a year if you count their time in Sunnydale, and they do. Sam finally finishes and leans back against the sink, her eyes closed.

"You okay?"

Sam nods, "Yeah, just…."

"Too much information?" Faith asks moving to wet a rag, and handing it to Sam before she sets down next to her.

"A baby….I mean…" She sighs. "I know this is gonna sound crazy but I never saw this one comin. Not even with a guy, I just figured I wouldn't have kids."

"Why's that? You're great with kids." Faith says looking sideways at her.

"Because…" Sam pauses, "Have I ever talked about Ally?"

"Ally?" Faith thinks, "No, I don't think you have."

"Well, her full name was Allison, and she was my baby sister. My mom brought her home and was out that night getting high, so I took care of Ally. She was so tiny and…" She smiles slightly at the memory. "Anyways, I done what I could ya know? I had never stole before they had Ally, I just starved if there wasn't something to eat, but I couldn't let my baby sis do that ya know?" Faith nods taking Sam's hand. "I was eleven when she was born." She looks over at Faith. "And thirteen when she died."

Faith sucks in a breath, "Sam…I…" She puts her arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"I was cooking, and I turned my back, I told her to stay away from the window, but like most little kids she didn't always listen. Momma musta opened it, and she was so high that I don't think she even knew we were there….I hear this scream and look around and she's fallin……she wanted to fly." Sam sobs slightly. "She just wanted to be an angel."

"Shhh, babe it's okay," Faith blinks against her own tears, she pulls back slightly. "That was not your fault." She tilts Sam's chin to look at her. "You can't think that…."

"She was my baby, she called me Momma." Sam says through her tears.

"You were barely more then a kid, hell you weren't more then a kid. Samantha listen to me, you can't blame yourself anymore okay?" Faith says gently but firmly. "Is that why you don't want our baby? You're afraid something will happen?"

"It's not that I don't want it Faith, I just….I never thought I would have a baby. And I want a baby, I mean, know that it's happening. I want your baby. I just am so scared of losing you, and of losing another child, I'd die Faith." Sam looks into Faith's eyes.

Faith wipes her tears away, "I want our baby too. And I promise you, nothing is going to happen if I can stop it. We'll do this together okay?" Sam nods. "Why don't you go lay down?" Faith stands and gently picks Sam up, carrying her to their bedroom. She lays Sam on the bed. "I'm gonna go see if the Scoobs let themselves out and I'll be back as soon as I can get them out the door." Sam nods and Faith heads for the living room. She finds only Tara and Willow setting on the couch Willow's arms wrapped around Tara. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Is Sam okay? We didn't intend for everybody to find out that way." Tara says setting up.

Faith smiles slightly, "Congratulations T, Red." She sets down in a chair beside the couch. "I mean that."

They both smile broadly, "Thanks! We're excited, but we just ya know…" Willow says.

"Didn't want to share the news, I get it. Case something happened or you couldn't get pregnant or something." Faith watches Willow nod and Tara look down at her hands. "So how ya feelin T?"

"Oh it's not so bad really," Tara says placing a hand on her stomach, "I mean, I knew it was coming…."

Faith smiles, "Yeah, always helps." She doesn't sound angry, just knowing.

"We're sorry, we never intended that spell to hit you guys, I mean…" Willow sighs. "Are you mad?"

Faith laughs, "Shocked, and surprised, but I gotta say, not mad. I mean, Sam's freaking out, and I don't blame her ya know? But….I donno. I think she'll be a good Mom, and it wouldn't be bad having a rugrat runnin around. Wouldn't of minded a little heads up, but it could be a lot worse."

"So you're keeping the baby?" Tara asks gently.

Faith is quiet for a moment, "Yeah, I think we are. We both want a baby, not that we were trying, but know that it's happened well…."

Willow smiles broadly, "So we get to be aunts and moms!"

Faith laughs, "Two babies at once, this place won't know what hit it."

"And there's a good chance our baby could have powers, and yours well, we don't know cause it's two slayers. It may turn out to be a slayer, or have powers or something." Willow says still smiling.

"Will," says a voice from the door, everybody looks over to see Sam standing there. "Lets not talk about powers just yet. Although the power to make me puke is there, but that's normal."

Faith gets up and walks over wrapping her arms around Sam. Sam lays her head on Faith's shoulder, "You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," she looks at Willow and Tara. "There's one good thing about this, although it's a shock, I don't have to go through it alone. I mean there'll be somebody who understands everything." She smiles at Tara who smiles back. "Not to mention I got a loving girlfriend. I think we'll be okay."

Willow stands up, moving forward, "We didn't intend this to happen, we would never do that."

"Please don't Will, don't call this baby a mistake, I just….it's a shock, and it's one hell of a big deal, but it's not a mistake. Babies aren't mistakes, they're babies. And…" she pulls lose from Faith and hugs Willow. "And you may have helped me get the best gift of all." She pulls back smiling at Willow, "Besides, sex was great that night."

Faith chuckles slightly, Willow and Tara both blush a little, and Sam smiles broadly. Maybe having a baby wasn't such a bad thing…. Slowly Sam steps around Willow and makes her way to the couch setting down facing Tara.

"Congratulations, and I can't wait to spoil your kid."

"What about yours?" Tara asks with a smile.

Sam shakes her head, "Nope nobody will spoil it." Everybody raises an eyebrow. "I'm so not dealing with a spoiled kid, see it's okay to spoil other people's kids 'cause ya can give them back, this one'll come back here when they're done."

Faith nods, smiling, "I gotcha, but no promises I won't spoil our kid."

Sam smiles she knows both babies are gonna be spoiled.


	8. Hormones and Danger

One week later

One week later…..

"You're not training those girls in your condition!" Faith yells.

"I'm pregnant not a fuckin inviolate! I can train the damn girls! I just won't spar with them!" Sam yells back. They're standing in the middle of the training gym, with about twenty five girls watching them.

"I'm not taking a chance on you hurting yourself Samantha!"

"Oh you really think my full name's gonna scare me? I know what the hell I'm doing Faith. I've been doing it for six months! And suddenly just because I'm pregnant you don't think I know what the hell I'm doing. And let me tell ya that I know exactly what I'm doing!" Sam puts her hands on her hips.

Faith closes her eyes and breathes deeply, "You said you wouldn't train anymore, until after the baby is born. I'm just saying that while you're trying to train the girls, one could accidentally kick you or elbow you, it's happened before." Her voice is forced calm.

Sam wraps her arms around her stomach, "I don't want that to happen Faith, but I can't just slack off my job."

"You're not. I'm going to take over for you." Faith steps closer. "Babe, nobody's saying you can't do this, or that they want you to stop everything, but we worry. I worry, and I just think it's better that we not take the chance okay?"

Sam sighs running a hand through her long brown hair, "I know, I just…." Faith wraps her arms around Sam, who leans into her laying her head of Faith's shoulder.

"Sam?" one of the girls steps forward.

Sam stands back up straight looking at her, "Yeah Megan?"

"I um…we…." Megan looks around at the other girls. "Are you okay?"

Sam smiles putting her arm around Faith's waste, the girls had never seen them fight. Not that they hadn't fought, but they kept it away from the girls. Sam lays her head on Faith's shoulder as they stand side by side.

"Yeah, I'm okay, why don't you line up?"

The girls do as they're asked, "We're ready Sam."

"Okay, girls, you all know Faith right?" Sam asks and they all nod. "Good." Most of the girls range from ten to eleven, so they're not quiet teens yet. "I have some good news and some better news."

Faith laughs, "Hope I'm at least the good news."

Sam looks sideways at her, "Maybe." She winks at Faith who rolls her eyes. "Girls, I'm pregnant."

All eyes get big as if they hadn't heard the fight, "You mean it's true?" one of the girls in the back asks.

"Yes Rebecca, I know you all heard the fight, and I'm sorry okay? I'm having a little trouble adjusting to this, and it's a big adjustment." She pauses looking at each girl. "This doesn't mean I'm leaving, or that you can slack off training, it just means I'm gonna be watching from a far. But I'm leaving you in good hands, and very capable hands." The girls all groan. "Hey, what's that for?"

"We like when you train us Sam. The big girls say Faith is mean, and a hard ass," Rebecca says.

"Watch the language Rebecca, and I can assure you if Faith is being hard on the older girls she has a reason. I'm sorry if you don't like the plan, but I can't really do anything about it. Now stop fussing okay?" The girls nod. "And get these lines straight." Some of the girls had moved to get a better look at Faith. "Just listen to what she says, and she'll go easy on you today, until she finds out what you can and can't quite do." Sam looks over at Faith who rolls her eyes.

"Okay girls, why don't you warm up?" Faith says pulling Sam aside. "So what is the plan for today?"

"Basic A,B,C, I guess." Sam says. "I wasn't going to teach them anything really new."

Faith nods, "Okay, you just sit down and watch okay?"

Sam sighs and sits down, she watches Faith with the girls and smiles slightly. She's holding back a lot, Sam can tell. They get into sparing partners and Faith makes sure they're standing correctly, and their moves are accurate. Sam notices a few of them grumbling, but that's to be expected. There's three classes of girls, depending on age, Sam has the youngest class ten to twelve, Buffy with the thirteen to fifteen year olds, Faith with the sixteen to eighteen. Kennedy will help out wherever needed, but she's also still technically training herself. Once class is over Sam stands up as some of the girls run over to her.

"Did you see us?!" one asks.

"I saw that. You were very good, but you gotta keep those arms tucked in tight okay?" She nods and Sam smiles. "So ya'll okay with Faith training ya for a little while?" They all seem to think it over. Finally one of them wraps her arms around Sam's waist.

"We just want you and the baby to be okay." Sam kisses the top of her head.

"We will Dana. I'm not going to hurt myself okay?" Dana nods against her. "Okay showers girls then back to your rooms. Will said you had a big test in her class tomorrow. And you know the rules. If you don't make at least a C you run the mile." There's a grumble but they shuffle of to the showers anyways.

"And they thought I was gonna be hard on 'em." Faith laughs coming over to Sam.

"That was kinda a stupid fight huh? And I mean, in front of the girls, I can't believe I done that!" Sam shakes her head a sighs. "Great know I'm queasy again."

Faith hugs Sam, "You're hormonal I get that. And the girls aren't like traumatized." Sam lets out a sigh. "I wish you felt better. We'd go out to that little Italian place you like so much."

"Maybe tomorrow," Sam says snuggling closer. "You should shower. You really worked up a sweat."

Faith is pretty much exhausted because she's teaching two training classes at least two hours each, then helping in the nursery, then doing odd and end things that need to be done. So it's no wonder she's passed out at midnight. Sam however is not passed out at midnight. She's setting on the couch in the living room, wrapped up in her favorite blanket.

The only light in the place is from the lamp on the table beside her, but that's okay she doesn't need light. In her lap is a photo album, and as she flips through it she can't help but smile. The pictures range from her as a child to Angel and family, to Buffy and the potentials and the Scoobs, to her and Faith. She stops at one picture taken three days after arriving at LA. Lorne had shown up to see how the girls were dealing, and somebody got the bright idea to take a picture.

Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander and Giles are in the middle, surrounded by potentials. Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, and Wes are off to one side, and Faith and Sam are off to the other. Faith's arms are wrapped tightly around Sam's waist, and she remembers that Faith wouldn't let her go. For those six weeks Faith simply wouldn't let her go, she chased her around the hotel, they giggled and everything was almost perfect. Sighing, Sam wonders if perfection is really possible.

"Hey Babe, you okay?" Faith stirs her from her thoughts.

"Yeah just couldn't sleep." Sam smiles at Faith's sleepy figure.

"Watcha thinkin about?" Faith asks, sitting down behind Sam and wrapping her arms around her.

"How everything was almost perfect while we were in LA." Sam says leaning back into Faith.

"Isn't everything perfect here? I mean I know you don't feel good, but that'll pass right? Aren't we happy?" Faith asks slightly worried. She was sure they were happy.

Sam nods turning her head to look at Faith, "We're more then happy Faith. I just meant….we didn't have to worry ya know?"

Faith nods, "I know, but I don't want you worrying about anything. You're pregnant, and it's not good for the baby." Faith smiles when she says baby. "I still can't hardly believe we created another person." Faith's hand gently stroke Sam's still flat stomach.

Sam closes the book turning slightly and pulling her legs up so that she's setting sideways in between Faith's legs leaning against her chest. She sighs, and lays the book onto the coffee table.

"Me either."

"You okay?" Faith asks wrapping her arms around Sam a little tighter. "You seem kinda down babe." Sam snuggles into Faith's shoulder.

"I donno, I just worry." She says and sighs again. "I talked to Tara today, and she's doing good, ya know? I don't think she's even scared to be honest. But I am and I can't help it. And I miss Angel and them. And it's not that I'm not happy here. Because I am, and I love you, and I love our child. I just…I need somehow to know that everything's okay ya know?"

Faith nods, "Doctor said everything was fine."

"I can't shake this feeling Faith, and I'm not sure why." Sam looks up at Faith, who sighs. She's almost sure it's hormones, it should be hormones, but then again…..

"Babe, I'm not going to let anything happen, granted I can't control everything but I'm sure as hell gonna try okay?" Faith says and kisses her forehead. "But you need sleep, and so do I. You know I get bitchy when I'm tired, and I gotta train the girls tomorrow."

Sam nods, "Could we just sit here for a little while? Maybe you could ask Kennedy to train my girls, and sleep in."

Faith kisses her again, if it's one thing she can't do it's leave Sam so upset. Sighing, she nods her head. Faith knows fully well that she will not ask Kennedy to train those girls, not that Kennedy couldn't or shouldn't, but she promised Sam that she would train them herself. Once Sam is asleep she untangles herself and picks Sam up and carries her to bed. She's done this the last three nights, and well, it's catching up with her. Maybe they'll sleep in all day Saturday or something.

Two weeks later….

"SAM!" Faith calls, "We're gonna be late babe, it's just a Scooby meeting." Sam comes down the hall in a pair of Faith's training pants and a big t-shirt.

"I hate you, you realize that right? We're never having sex again." Faith raises an eyebrow. "Okay so maybe we'll have sex, but Willow and Tara will be nowhere near the building, because I can't fit into my clothes."

Faith laughs, "Babe, you've just gained a couple pounds, and your clothes are tight to begin with."

"What you saying I was fat before you knocked me up?" Sam puts her hands on her hips, and Faith can't help but think she looks cute. "And don't even look at me like that. I know what you're thinking and you're so not getting laid tonight."

Faith smiles, "Do I get a cuddle?"

Sam sighs and looks down at her clothes, "Who would wanna cuddle with this?" Faith walks over wrapping her arms around Sam, and kissing her forehead.

"I would, I do. And it's not about getting laid, it's about me being madly, completely, totally in love with you, and even more so know that you're carrying our child."

Sam looks up with tears in her eyes, "I was being a bitch huh?"

"No, you're just a little hormonal." Faith says kissing her on the lips. A little hormonal is an understatement. In the last week Faith had noticed that Sam's moods had been all over the place. She walked in on her crying Monday just because the puppy on TV got killed. Tuesday she yelled at Buffy because Buffy told her she didn't want her picking up the kids at daycare. Wednesday she gave Faith the silent treatment 'cause she wouldn't let her eat the whole half gallon of ice cream. Thursday was pretty relaxed. She was in a pretty good mood most of the day. Friday, well yesterday, she made up for it.

Faith sighs, wondering if Tara is half as bad as Sam 'cause if so the next couple months might just be hell on earth. Today they're headed to the usual Scooby meeting and Faith is sure that the pregnancies will be brought up. She just hopes Giles doesn't give them a list of can't do's cause Sam will flip.

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna lock myself in my fuckin apartment Giles! I'm pregnant not incapable." Anybody wanna guess who that is? Yup, it's Sam. Wanna guess what Giles done? Oh yeah he gave her a list of can't do's.

"I do not believe you incapable, but I also feel as though you are pushing yourself entirely too hard Samantha." Giles says arms folded across his chest.

"I know my own damn body, and I wish everybody would just leave me alone about it! I put up with this shit from Faith because I know that at the end of the day she knows me better then I know myself half the time. But you can't just tell me what I can and can't do; I'm a nineteen year old woman Giles!" Sam's breathing is labored she's so pissed off.

"Babe, calm down okay? He's not doin this to make you mad, but I think maybe a curfew is a good idea." Faith says, Sam turns and slaps her before Faith can respond. "What the fuck?"

"Oh my God!" Sam covers her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry, Faith I didn't mean to!"

Faith rubs her cheek, "Damn Sammy, you really gotta temper."

"I'm sorry. I just got so angry, and I don't know why I slapped you and I'm sorry." Tears form in Sam's eyes. "I didn't mean to, but he pissed me off….and…."

Faith take Sam into her arms as the other's watch, "Shh Babe you just slapped me, it's okay. I'd probably slap somebody too it I were you." Faith looks around at the surprised faces. "She's a bit…touchy."

Buffy nods, "I think maybe we should let you get her home…"

Sam shakes her head that buried in Faith's neck, "No, I'm okay…"

Buffy looks a little cautious, "Sam, we um….we think it's best if you stay inside after dark, and we think you should only work in the daycare for a few hours a day, you were in there for nearly ten hours the other day." Faith frowns, how did she not know this? Oh right, musta been the day Giles sent her out with a group of girls.

"Babe, this is for your own good, and they're cutting back Tara's hours as well."

"Actually, Tara is cutting back her own hours." Xander says.

"I just think it's better that I not over do it, and I know that Sam feels the same way." Tara says.

Sam shakes her head, "I'm not helpless."

"Neither am I, but I am worn out at the end of the day. And that's just a normal day. You've been taking on extra stuff." Tara says stepping forward. "Sam, please, I understand okay?" Sam pulls away from Faith and looks at Tara.

"I'm not sure I can do this okay? I can't be treated like I'm helpless, and I feel that way. And I'm crazy, I know I am." Tears form in Sam's eyes. "I feel like I'm cheating you."

"What?!" Willow and Tara both ask.

"Because, you wanted a baby, and I feel like somehow I stole your thunder and I feel like a brat about the way I'm acting but I can't help it. For some reason everybody is babying me and I don't want that! I just want them to focus on you because this is such a huge deal for you, for both of you. And I'm not saying it's not for Faith and I, but I just feel like I'm somehow cheating you." Tears stream down Sam's face.

"Aww, Sam you're not cheating us." Tara hugs Sam. "You're scared, and we all know it, and I understand that. And you're not dealing with these hormones well. I was a little more prepared then you I guess, I donno." Tara leads Sam over to the couch and sets down her arms still wrapped around her. "All these rules and stuff, just forget 'em okay? Just focus on you and the baby, and making sure you take care of yourself."

Willow kneels in front of Sam and Tara, "Sam, what is this really?"

Sam looks up at all the faces trying to hold back a sob, "Cordelia told me she didn't think it was a good idea."

"That what wasn't a good idea?" Buffy asks.

"Having a child with Faith. She thought that maybe the child would…." She closes her eyes. "They found some kinda damn prophecy and she's all upset and she said that whatever it is she's sure it has something do with us, and this baby. And somehow she thinks the baby is evil after all, 'cause she doesn't think Willow's spell created it. And I'm just so…" Sam sobs harder then before.

Faith's blood boils. She looks over to see that Giles, Buffy and Xander look almost as mad as she is. She tries to calm herself.

"Fuck her, what the hell does she know? Our child is not evil!"

Tara gently rocks Sam, "I think we should call Angel. That just doesn't sound like Cordelia to me."

Willow nods, "Cordy's a bitch, but she would never hurt Sam."

Giles frowns, "I would like to know about this prophecy. However I doubt highly that it has anything to do with Faith and Sam. And I can assure you your child is not evil."

Sam looks up at him, "How? I've been acting all crazy." She sniffles a little and looks confused when he laughs a little.

"Because nothing evil can enter this room without setting off the alarm. I've had it magically rigged to where nothing even remotely evil can enter. And yes that is why I brought Faith in here when we first build the school, and why each girl must come through here when being admitted." Giles smiles. "Therefore if the baby growing inside you were evil, you wouldn't be able to come inside."

"But what about the craziness?" Sam asks. "I slapped Faith!"

Giles smiles ever so sweetly and fatherly at Sam, "You're hormonal Samantha, it comes with pregnancy. Annoying perhaps, but certainly not evil."

"Then how come Tara isn't?" Sam says looking at Tara.

Willow laughs, "She's had her moments, but she deals with it and I love her even more for it."

Faith smiles, "I think we should get outta here, come on Sammy we need to talk."

Sam and Faith hold hands walking through the complex. At first Sam thinks Faith is leading her toward their apartment which is behind the office building, but Faith keeps going. Now that she's slightly calmed down she's wondering if Faith is mad. Stealing a glance she sees Faith looking worried. Finally they reach the building where classes are held. It's Saturday so nobody is in here. Sam allows Faith to lead her inside and down the hall until they reach the daycare center. Faith again opens the door and leads Sam inside.

"This is it," Faith says.

"What?! I know I screwed up but come on Faith!" Sam says her voice more desperate then angry.

"Babe, listen. This is the first place I ever thought I might want a kid. We hadn't been here long, and Tanner was tiny. Bout five months I guess." Tanner is Melissa's little boy. Faith had really hit it off with Melissa and they often went out of double dates with her and Mike, her husband. Faith looks over to the crib in the corner.

"I was workin in here cause it was my turn and I wanted B off my ass. He woke up from a nap and was cryin, so I went over. He looked up at me and I donno I just new that I wanted that. I wanted a little baby to look at me like I was something more then a murder." She looks at Sam. "You make me feel whole, you make me want this. I want to be this better person 'cause I gotta for you. And know I want it even more, cause I don't want anything bad happening to my baby, to our baby."

Sam blinks back tears, "I didn't think it was evil, Faith. I just really didn't think Cordy would lie to me."

"Queen C don't like me, Sam. She'd honestly think the worst, but I can't believe she'd tell you that." Faith sighs. "I'm gonna have a long talk with Fang." She runs a hand through her brunette hair. "I know we're young but this baby's a good thing. Scary as hell, like how will I deal with being up all night? Am I going to screw it up?" She pauses. "I could go on all fuckin night, but I look at you and somehow I'm okay again."

Sam smiles, "I know the feeling." She looks around. "I love kids, I want this. Doesn't mean I'm not a little crazy" She smiles at Faith once more. "And I'm gonna be hell to live with, but just think what we get in return."

"Never thought I'd see anybody tame the beast," says a voice behind them. Both girls jump and look to where Cordelia is standing arms folded across her chest. "But lets face it she's made you a softy." Sam lunges but Faith grabs her.

"Think about the baby," Faith says as Sam fights against her, slowly Sam stops. Faith puts herself between Sam and Cordelia. "Listen bitch, you've done enough damage. Why don't you just leave?"

Cordelia sighs, "So I pissed ya'll off somehow too?" She looks sad suddenly. "Look here's the deal, I got possessed. Some evil ass demon, and apparently I was super bitch."

Faith looks Cordelia over, allowing her slayer sense to take over slightly. Cordelia had set off Faith's slayer sense because she has just a little demon in her. So she's not surprised when the hairs on her back of her neck stand up. However, she is surprised by the knot suddenly in her stomach. Faith narrows her eyes, seeing Cordelia's eyes have an ever so light red tent to the. Every part of her says danger. And she knows she has to get Sam out of here. Sam seems to pick up that something isn't right with Cordlia as well because she's pressed up against Faith's body. Every muscle in her body tense. Faith does a little sweep of the room, but of course no weapons are kept in the school.

"Oh come on! Lets just get it over with! You'll attack, I'll kill you. Just try not to bleed on the shoes, they're new. I mean I'm just going to kidnap Sam. The demons want the baby 'cause it's gonna be one hell of a fighter. So if you just hand her over I could leave," Cordelia says smiling. "Come on I'll protect you. Just the way Angel protected you, spoiled little brat."

Sam laughs, "I'm a spoiled brat?" She steps out from behind Faith, who tries to stop her. "It's okay baby." She says not taking her eyes off Cordelia. "She's too chicken to try anything. How many Cordy? You'd never come here without back up, so how many?"

"Couple, you're smarter then I thought." Cordelia looks Sam over. "Not showing yet."

"Who are you working for? Who's the head demon?" Sam asks. "I mean if he's cool enough I might just go willingly." Faith tries not to gasp, but finally understands Sam's plan.

"Samantha!" She pretends to be upset.

Sam shrugs, "What can I say, I'm a hormonal bitch." She steps closer to Cordelia. "Learned from the best."

"Aww, you flatter me." Cordelia says and grabs for Sam, who side steps and pushes her to Faith.

"Get outta here!" Faith yells as she grabs Cordelia's arm and twists it behind her back.

"She won't get far," Cordelia laughs. "There's at least ten demons waiting outside this building, and we're clocked so nobody knows we're here." Sam looks at Faith fear in her eyes. Faith tightens her hold on Cordelia.

"Call 'em off and I'll let you live," she growls.

"Can't even if I wanted to," Cordelia says. "And I don't want to." Just then there's a crash outside the door. "Sounds like they got bored of waiting." Sam peaks her head out seeing Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, and Kennedy rushing toward her.

"Cordelia's all evil, there's demon's outside," Buffy says.

"We killed them though, we can't find Cordelia," Willow says breathless.

"She's in here," Sam says looking at Faith who's still holding Cordelia. "See bad idea attacking a damn slayer school."

Faith allows Buffy to attack Cordelia, "What the fuck happened to her?"

"She's been brainwashed and turned evil," Giles says looking from one to the other. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" He focused on Sam. Sam hugs Faith pulling back and kissing her deeply. She pulls back and turns around in Faith's arms.

"We're fine, but how the hell did she get in."

"We don't know. There was about six demons outside as well. But they're taken care of. And Tara's safe in Giles's office, worried but safe," Willow says.

"We called Angel, there's no prophecy," Xander says.

Sam breathes a sigh of relief, "Thanks guys. Ever told you what awesome timin you have?"

Kennedy laughs, "I recall bein told how bad my timing was, but I don't think it's the same thing." Sam rolls her eyes moving to put her arm around Kennedy's shoulder.

"That was rhetorical smart ass." Sam reaches out a hand and Faith takes it. Sam leans against her as they leave the room. "Anybody hungry?"

Everybody laughs. Faith kisses her forehead, "Starved."

(Faith's dream)

"Jay, baby please stop jumping on the couch," Sam says as a four year old with Faith's dark curls and dimples jumps up and down happily on the couch.

"But it's fun Mommy!" she giggles.

"Sam shakes her head looking over at Faith, "God she takes after you."

"I do not jump on furniture," Faith rolls her eyes.

"I caught you jumping on the bed last night!" Sam shakes her head, Faith shrugs.

Faith glances at the little girls who smiles broadly at her, "She's beautiful."

"If you thinks she's beautiful, I bet you can't wait for this one." Sam places a hand on Faith's stomach.

Faith looks down, "I'm…??" Sam nods smiling. "Are we happy?"

"Beyond happy," Sam smiles and kisses Faith as the little girl jumps down.

"Momma come play!" she yells running at Faith and Sam. She grabs Faith's leg. "I got the bestest moms in the world!"

Faith picks her up tears in her eyes, "I'm pretty lucky myself."

(End of dream)

Faith wakes to the sound of Sam throwing up. Sighing she gets out of bed, and makes her way to the bathroom.

"You okay babe?"

Sam looks up from her seat on the floor, "I hate morning sickness."

Faith nods a little, "But you were doing so much better. You're three months. It's supposed to be over."

"Too much excitement, got the baby upset." Sam sighs.

Faith nods again wetting a rag and handing it to Sam, "How many kids do you want?"

Sam raises an eyebrow, "You really think that a midnight throw up session is the place to have that conversation, 'cause right know I don't honestly know if I'm going to make it through this pregnancy."

"I could always carry the next one," Faith sets down putting her arm around Sam. "And once the mornin sickness is over, you'll feel better."

Sam leans against Faith, "I donno how fair it is to the gang. I mean, they are counting on us to help run this place."

"But they won't always. B's been talking about her and Wood gettin more serious, moving off campus," Faith says. "And once we get some of the juniors from Sunnydale trained better they'll take over more." She thinks for a moment, "We're here a year, two tops. Then we can go anywhere and do anything."

Sam nods, "That can be along time." She sounds groggy and Faith can't help but smile. She gently picks Sam up, throwing up always exhausts her. Faith carries her to the bedroom, gently putting her back in bed, then curling up next to her.

"She's beautiful Sammy," she whispers. Sam mumbles in her sleep. Faith lays awake just watching Sam sleep.


	9. Dinner Party Surprises

Three days later

Three days later…..

Cordelia comes from the kitchen holding two mugs, "Decaf for Preggers, regular for me." She smiles at Sam setting down on the other end of the couch and handing Sam a cup.

Sam smiles, "Thanks Sis." She looks over at the hallway seeing Faith standing there, she isn't going far. "Baby, come sit down. I don't need to be alone with her to talk."

Cordelia looks over at Faith, "Yeah, come join us."

Faith puts an irritated hand through her hair, "I just…"

"You think I'm still evil?" Cordelia smiles, "I'm not. Giles fixed me."

Sam moves slightly allowing Faith to sit down behind her as she leans into her, "What the hell happened Sis?"

"I got bite by this uber nasty demon, and I started to think crazy things. Before I new it some other demon was feeding me information and part of me knew is wasn't true, but this other part, this bigger part…" she sighs.

"But they fixed it? I mean you're not thinking evil things?" Sam asks watching Cordelia very closely.

Cordelia tilts her head, "Nope, I'm all out of the evil thoughts business. Have been for two days, but nobody would let me near you."

"We had to be sure. I wasn't putting Sam and the baby in danger," Faith says tightening her hold on Sam.

"I don't blame you, you're protective which is a good thing." She pauses, "So you're really knocked up? By Faith?"

"Yes, I'm really knocked up as you so elegantly put it," Sam rolls her eyes. "And yes it's Faith's."

"Are we happy about that?" Cordelia asks.

"I love her sis, and I want to start a life and a family with her. I know you don't like the idea, but she's more then proved herself, and you're gonna have to just live with the facts." Sam puts one hand on her stomach.

Cordelia sets her coffee mug down and leans forward putting her hand over Sam's, "A baby huh?"

Faith smiles, "A baby, our baby. My baby."

Cordelia looks up at Faith, "You sound surprised, and a little possessive."

"She's protective." Sam says smiling.

Cordelia doesn't take her eyes off Faith, "You're really over that little psychotic phase?" Faith nods. "Then I guess I just have to be happy, cause I'm gonna be Aunt Cordy."

"Oh God, this kids not gonna know what hit it." Sam laughs setting her mug down. "It's gonna be so spoiled."

Cordelia leans back against the pillows, "Oh yeah, you know it." She pauses. "Look I'm sorry about trying to kill you and all that. I wouldn't hurt you for the world you know that right?" Sam nods smiling slightly. "And if it hadn't been for Faith, I don't want to think about what would have happened."

"Then don't," Faith says. "Look past is past. If you can put my past in the past then I can put yours in the past."

"I can as long as you don't hurt Sam and my baby." Cordelia smiles.

Sam glares, "Your baby? Why the hell does everybody think this baby it theirs? I'm the one who's carrying it. I'm the one who can't even drink the damn coffee 'cause it makes me queasy. And I like coffee, I want coffee, but no I can't have it 'cause just the smell makes me want to puke."

Cordelia raises an eyes brow, "Fine you get until it gets here. Chill out."

"I wouldn't tell her that Queen C," Faith warns.

"Chill out?!" Sam shakes her head, "I'm not just going to chill out. I mean I'm freaking out half the time. And it doesn't help when people tell me to chill out 'cause that makes me think maybe there's something to freak out about. I mean other then the fact that I'm pregnant. I mean there's gonna be baby at the end of this pregnancy, and it's been a long time since I took care of a baby like full time. Sure I take care of the kids at daycare, but they leave with Mommy at the end of the day. Oh God, that means I'm gonna be Mommy. I'm gonna be the one who's picking the kid up. I'm gonna be a Mommy! That means I'm gonna have to grow up! I'm not ready for that…."

"SHHH, babe, just breathe okay?" Faith says tightening her arms around Sam. "Just breathe and calm down. You're gonna be fine, we all are okay?" Sam nods her head slightly but she still looks scared. "We're gonna get through this, and right know just think about the happy things okay?" Again Sam nods and takes a deep breath. "That's it, don't panic."

Cordelia watches, "What the hell was that?"

"Panic attack, well sort of she's been having them for the last few weeks." Faith says. "I asked the doctor about it, and he said to sooth her as best I can."

Sam turns around and buries her head in Faith's neck, "God I'm an idiot." Cordelia stands up walks over and kneels beside the couch, gently touching Sam's shoulder.

"You're not, it's okay to freak out okay sis? But you gotta calm down and remember that you got a little baby growing inside you." Cordelia looks up at Faith. "She was a lot like this when she first came the hotel, she was so…scared. She clung to Angel for a while. Then she kinda clung to me." Cordelia runs her hand through Sam's hair. "I wish I had known. I woulda come out sooner. I mean I wish that I hadn't turned all evil, but I…." she shakes her head, "I'm staying for a while, Giles asked me if I wanted to, and I said yes. Angel and them will just have to deal with out me 'cause it sounds like sis needs me."

Faith nods, "If you want to stay I'm not going to stop you. Maybe you can keep an eye on her or somethin 'cause she's been kinda hormonal."

Cordelia nods, "I'll do whatever you need."

"You could try talking about this when I'm not listening." Sam says with a slightly laugh.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna be a hell raiser." Cordelia laughs. "You kind zoned out huh Sis?"

Sam sighs and nods, "I don't know why I have those freak out things. Honestly I want a baby, I just…."

"You're scared, we both are." Faith says. "Only thing is, I go to the gym and hit a punching bag."

Cordelia gets up once more returning to her seat, "So Thanksgiving is tomorrow. I got a surprise for you."

Sam looks over lifting her head off Faith's chest, "Sis, I'm not sure how many more of your surprises I can take."

Cordelia picks up her mug, "I promise you'll love this one."

Sam lays her head back down on Faith's chest, and looks at the clock, "Oh shit you gotta go, you're training my girls."

"Ken said she would do it, until I am ready to leave you alone." Faith smiles down at her.

"I'm not a helpless child," Sam rolls her eyes.

"Oh I know, I'm just kinda hoping you'll let me play nurse." Faith winks and Sam giggles.

"Oh, eww! Enough! That's my sis you're talking nasty to!" Cordelia gives them a disgusted look on her face.

Sam and Faith laugh, "And she's my girlfriend, how the hell you think she got pregnant? I mean the spell made it possible but we still had to do the deed." Faith smiles brightly when Cordelia goes pale.

Sam shakes her head, "Leave her alone, she's being nice, or trying to."

Faith laughs again, "My house, I can talk as nasty as I want." She growls biting at Sam's nose.

"Don't start something you know you can't finish until she leaves, 'cause I might not be able to say no." Sam says kissing Faith gently.

"Okay out!" Faith says. "She needs rest and all that shit, I really need to get laid, so out!"

Sam laughs, "You're not kicking her out just so you can get laid." She turns back around snuggling close making sure to hit Faith's pussy. Faith tries not to moan, but it doesn't work. She covers it with a cough.

"You're a tease," she whispers in Sam's ear. Sam smiles broadly moving around a little more.

"Just getting comfy baby," she says with a giggle.

Cordelia laughs, "I think I should go before Faith can't control herself."

Sam nods slightly, "You'll be back for dinner? We're all meeting here."

"Yeah, and I'll bring your surprise too." Cordelia say getting up to leave and waving at them. "I'll lock the door." Faith waits until Cordelia has shut the door, then starts kissing Sam's neck.

"You better follow through, or I'm gonna be the biggest bitch you ever met," she says against Sam's neck.

Sam giggles, "Oh I plan to follow through," she gets up. "Come on baby you can't take me on the couch."

"Have before," Faith smirks. "But we'll do it your way this time."

Sam leads her to the bedroom, climbing onto the bed, taking her shirt off. Faith removes her own shirt and bra and climbs up kissing Sam. Sam moans, as Faith gently grinds against her careful not to go to rough. She leans down and kisses Sam's breast, but she doesn't nibble like she normally would 'cause she knows they're super sore. Gently she takes one of her nipples into her mouth and sucks it, but stops when she feels Sam tense.

"You okay?" Sam shakes her head. "Hurt to bad?" Sam nods. "Okay, just relax I'm not going to do anything to hurt you okay babe?"

"I know, just…I can't stand them touched." Sam says, Faith kisses her deeply.

"You're okay, I won't if it hurts, we don't have to go any farther." Faith says kissing her neck.

"Oh Faith," Sam moans. "I want….Oh yeah, we can't stop now…just…careful with my breasts."

Faith nods against her shoulder, moving her way down, she kisses between Sam's breasts, then her stomach. She kisses the scars first and moves to right above Sam's waist line. She kisses the area right above it before unzipping Sam's pants, with her help she pulls them down. Then she kisses her way back up Sam's body reaching her lips as Sam's hand reaches out for her breast. She moans loudly when Sam teases her nipple. She sucks in a breath when Sam moves her mouth down to it, and sucks on it hard, then nibbles. She feels Sam unzipping her pants and helps her take them off.

She props herself up making sure not to rest much of her weight on Sam's stomach, and reaches down with one hand to gently stroke Sam's stomach while kissing her and grinding slightly against her. Sam's hand makes its way down to Faith's thigh and she opens her legs allowing Sam access. Sam plunges in with two fingers, Faith moans, usually Sam isn't this aggressive.

Faith's breathing is erratic, and she moves her own hand down to enter Sam, but she only enters with one finger, she doesn't want to hurt Sam. Together they start a slow rhythm, and Faith moans out loudly. Faith doesn't moan very often, Sam's the moaner. Faith enters two fingers causing Sam to arch back and scream. Oh yeah, that's Sam alright. Slowly Faith teases her slightly, gently stroking her.

"DON'T TEASE!" Sam screams and Faith smiles. They're both close. She can sense it so she plunges in once more and sure enough, Sam comes, followed quickly by Faith. Faith collapses beside Sam, bringing her closer to her and wrapping her arms around her, once their breath has even out a little.

Sam lays her head on Faith's chest, right above her heart, "I love the sound of your heart."

Faith gently rubs her back, "I love you."

Sam looks up at Faith, "I love you too. And I feel safe; this is where I want to stay forever."

"I'm pretty sure we'll have to leave this bed since you're having that dinner tonight," Faith smiles. "But we got like two hours before we gotta get ready. We're still going to the Chinese place and getting take out right?"

Sam nods, "Yup, that's the plan. 'Cause I donno if my stomach would handle cooking. And Buffy is cooking tomorrow."

Faith yawns slightly, "Well, I just hope we get some more time alone and soon."

Sam giggles, "You just like to get laid."

"Nope, I just want my time with you before I have to share you. And yeah okay I like getting laid but hey, I'm human right?" Faith strokes her hair. Sam doesn't answer so Faith looks down and she's dozed off. Slowly Faith's eyes close as well.

Faith wakes up to a pounding on the door. She untangles herself grumbling from Sam, who just turns over and says she doesn't wanna wear the pink one, and puts her robe on, then heads for the door. She pulls it open to find Buffy and Wood standing there.

"What the hell, it can't be time we just dozed off!"

Buffy laughs, "Faith you said be here at six, it's six thirty. Giles called and said he couldn't get you two to the door, but we thought we'd check."

"Fuck," Faith looks at the clock, sure enough they're late, "Come on in, I guess we slept longer then I thought. I'll go throw some clothes on and wake up Sam."

"There's no need to wake her if she isn't feeling up to company," Wood says.

"She'd kick my ass if I didn't, and trust me I'm not kidding." Faith says leaving to room. "Make yourselves at home." She calls over her shoulder. Faith dresses quickly then gently wakes Sam. "Babe, B and Wood are here."

Sam's eyes open slightly, "Buffy's never early, go away."

"It's six thirty babe, you gotta get up okay?" Faith says, Sam's eyes pop open and she sits up, but puts her hand over her stomach. "Careful, it's okay."

"Sat up too fast," Sam smiles slightly. "Keep forgetting about that."

Faith cups her cheek gently, "B and her man's waiting, and you can call G-man and Red and them, and tell em to come on while I go get the food, or we could send B home…."

"NO!" Sam laughs and shakes her head. "Is that really all you think about?"

"No, but you need to rest babe, and you can't do that with everybody traipsin around in here," Faith says kissing Sam. "I really wore you out this afternoon. I shouldn't be doing that."

"I believe I was teasing you Faith, which means it's my fault, besides I'm fine." Sam gets up and begins to get dressed, Faith watches as if memorizing ever inch of Sam's body. "You know I'm gonna get fat and ugly and you're not gonna wanna look at me, so you might want to get your fill."

Faith wraps her arms around Sam, "I'll always want to look at you. You'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

Sam laughs, "You realize you left Buffy and Robin in our living room?"

"Oh shit," Faith says kissing her neck. "I guess we better get out there."

Sam giggles, "You don't really think she's that bad do ya?"

Faith leads Sam out of the room, "I think she is." They make their way to the living room, finding Buffy making out with Robin. "See, what'd I tell ya?"

"Oh leave them alone, you kicked Cordy out so you could get laid," Sam says.

"Okay way over share there Sam," Buffy smiles pulling back from Robin.

"Yeah well, I could tell about the pregnancy….how it changes sex…." Sam laughs when Buffy goes pale. "But I don't think you really want to hear it."

Robin laughs, "Thanks, I had a chance tonight."

Sam smiles brightly, "You don't know!"

"And you look so happy about it," Robin shakes his head sighing.

"Okay you call G-man, and them, I'm headed to get the food." Faith kisses Sam. "And I'll be careful don't worry."

Sam smiles, "I love you." She gently caresses Faith's cheek. "I have to worry it's just who I am baby okay?" She reaches up and kisses Faith. "I'll call everybody."

Two hours later everybody is there and has eaten. Now everybody is lounging around and talking. Sam is talking with Tara, something about pregnancy no doubt. Faith is talking with Kennedy, who's talking about training. But Faith's eyes keep filtering over to Sam, who's laughing with Tara and Willow. She watches as Sam's eyes sparkle.

"And the cow fucked the pig," Kennedy says watching Faith nod her head. "And I'm going to go jump off the building." She laughs when Faith says 'sounds great'. "Can I go out tonight and get sloppy drunk?" Kennedy tilts her head, oh yeah she's having fun with this one. Faith nods her head slightly. "Faith? Are you gonna listen?" 'Sure' Faith says not taking her eyes off Sam. "Faith!" She finally gets her attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah just um," Faith's eyes again move to Sam. "She's so beautiful." 'What the fuck? Did I just say that to Kennedy? Oh shit, I ain't gonna live this one down' Faith thinks shaking her head.

"Oh you're so whipped!" Kennedy laughs, and Faith glares. "Oh don't even! She's got you whipped and you're loving it!"

Faith sighs. It's true, Sam's whipped her and she does love it. She smiles slightly as their eyes meet, "Ya know Ken, I think you may just be jealous."

Kennedy shakes her head, "I don't think so."

Cordelia makes her way over, "I need to talk to you." She says to Faith. "Sam's surprise should be here any minute."

"Why don't you just tell me what it is Queen C?" Faith asks.

"'Cause, you'll tell her." Cordelia says. "Trust me, I seen that pout, and if I can't say no to it I'm sure you can't." Faith laughs and nods. "See?"

There's a knock at the door, and Faith moves to open it, she gasps when she sees who's standing there.

"Faith," Angel says.

Faith blinks, "Fang?" She hugs him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd check up on ya'll and make sure Cordy was okay." He says smiling and looking past Faith. "But mostly I came to see her."

Faith turns around to see that Sam hasn't yet noticed him, "She's gonna do that girly squeal thing, she misses you."

Angel laughs, "Yeah I miss her too."

Sam looks up from Tara, and blinks. "Angel?" she says so low that only him and the slayers can here her. "Angel?" She says again, he moves past Faith and into the room. Sam stands up and moves in front of him, reaching out a hand to touch him. "You're real?"

"I'm real, Samantha," he says and gently wraps his arms around her. "You okay?"

Sam nods, "I just…I dreamed that you came, but you weren't really here, and I couldn't help but feel cheated."

Angel smiles kissing the top of her head, "Cordy said you had something to tell me, you wanna tell me now or wait?"

Sam steps back and smiles, "I donno. What about the others?"

"They'll be here in a minute," Angel says.

"Then we'll wait!" Sam smiles broadly, Angel frowns.

Buffy steps forward, "Angel? We didn't know you were coming. It's good to see you."

Angel pulls back and hugs Buffy, "I thought I'd check up on ya'll, it's good to see you too."

Finally everybody but Angel and his gang, Faith and Sam are left in the apartment, Sam is exhausted.

"Okay, you have to tell us what's going on!" Gunn says. "'For I kick little miss know it all's ass." He glares at Cordelia.

Sam takes Faith's hand and looks over, "You wanna tell em?"

"Naw," Faith leans in and kisses her, "I think you should tell em. Sides, I'm gonna ready to run just in case."

Sam laughs, "You really think they're gonna kick your ass?"

"No I really think they are going to hug me or some shit like that," Faith makes a face.

Sam laughs again, "Is it really that bad?" She shakes her head. "Don't answer that."

"Okay just tell us!" Conner says standing arms folded across his chest.

"Don't get huffy with me, I can get just as huffy, probably more so." Sam says, Faith rubs her back. "Well I can." She sighs and smiles. "I have good news, Faith and I have good news. I'm…" she pauses and looks at everybody. "I'm pregnant with Faith's child." She is tackled and forced backwards onto the couch. "Okay needing to breath. Needing to breath."

Fred pulls back looking sheepish, "Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sam shakes her head, "No you didn't hurt me sis. I should have known you'd tackle me."

"You're pregnant?" Conner asks looking down at her stomach. "As in gonna have baby? A human baby?"

"I'm having Faith's baby." Sam says standing up.

"Well I do say this is quiet a shock, how exactly did you and Faith conceive?" Wes asks.

Faith and Sam explain about the spell and how they got this and such. Everybody congratulates them, although Conner seems distant. Sam pulls him into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing, I'm happy for you." Conner says, but doesn't meet her eyes.

"Conner, I know something's wrong, so just spit the shit outta your mouth." Sam says putting her hands on her hips.

Conner finally looks up at her, "I'm not sure what to say. I'm not sure if you want me to hug you or…."

Sam laughs, "This is a good thing Conner, and I'm perfectly okay if you want to hug me."

Conner laughs a little, and gently hugs Sam, "I'm just worried about you sissy."

"I know ya are, but I'm fine." Sam says leading them back to the living room.


	10. Sex and Missions

Two months later

Two months later…..

FPOV

So today's the day. January fourteenth, and we're finding out the sex of the baby! Sam's trying to control her excitement, but I know she feels it. God she's gotten big, but I love it. She's five months and I love rubbing her stomach and talking to the baby, and telling it stories about the world. Don't really tell it stories about my life, don't want to traumatize it before it gets here.

She's beautiful, I mean just glowing. Okay so I'm being really girly, but I'm finding out if I'm having a boy or a girl! A son or a daughter! I can't wait! I'm antsy and trying my best not to rush her. It's not really working 'cause she can since my antsyness, and she's getting irritated. She gets that way easy these days, I just thank God the morning sickness is over.

I had a dream a few weeks back, and the baby was a girl, but I donno if it was a slayer dream or not. So I'm pretty excited to find out. T and Red are having a boy, they found out a few days ago. Everybody is all excited, and shit, it's really cute.

"Babe we're gonna be late, you're beautiful and gorgeous and really, really gonna be late if we don't hurry up." I finally holler down the hall.

"Do I even get to piss in peace anymore?!" she hollers back. I smile and shake my head. "Besides, your child is giving me those damn slayer kicks." Ouch, yeah those things really hurt her. She's always wincing in pain when it gives her a big kick.

She blames it on me 'cause most of the time it's after we've fought or something. I'm trying not to fight her on a lot of this, but I can't just let her go out by herself after dark either. Nor can I let her train the girls. I mean one could accidentally hurt her and I'm not saying they'll do it on purpose, just…shit happens.

"I'm sorry babe, but we're gonna be late," I tell her. Finally I see her in the hall way.

"Okay, just don't yell at me!" she says and I can tell she's about to cry. Shit, damn fuckin hormones! I step forward and wait for her. Once she's close enough I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm just so damn excited to know if we're having a boy or a girl. And make sure you're okay. I wanna ask him about that shortness of breath."

Sam sighs, "I'm fine, don't worry so much about me. And I know it's your job but I hate that you worry so much. And yeah I am excited too."

"Then lets go find out." I kiss Sam. "I love you so much you know that right?"

Sam smiles and nods, "Yeah I know it. You're not gonna be disappointed if it's a girl are ya?" She's kidding right? I'll be perfectly fine with a girl, I'll love a girl!

"I don't care what it is, I just want to know it's healthy and happy and all that."

"Ouch," Sam puts her hand over the spot the baby's kicking, "Happy isn't exactly something I would say. Damn this kid kicks hard."

I gently rub her stomach feeling the baby kick. It knows we're antsy, and it's giving her hell. Gently I lead her out our door and lock it. We're both pretty quiet on the ride over.

I take her hand as we head up to the place where we have to get the ultrasound done, she's having a regular exam too. She hates those, 'cause they gotta do a pelvic which believe me is just as bad as it sounds. Sam clinches my hand and I know she's nervous. So we go upstairs, and we sign the thing.

Finally she gets called back and I just have to set back and watch as they do the exam. I hate that part 'cause it hurts her and I just want to tell the doctor to fuck off, but I can't. Finally they finish up, and bring in the ultrasound machine. I get up and make my way beside Sam.

"This is going to be cold," the doctor says, as he puts the jelly on Sam's stomach. Sam groans, "I know I'm sorry."

"I think you froze the shit," Sam grumbles, I try not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but you'll get to see your baby soon." The doctor pulls the probe out and turns the machine on, the first thing we hear is the baby's heartbeat. "Sounds strong." The doctor says. Okay what the fuck? Why is everything blurry? Oh, right tears in my eyes. I look down at Sam who's smiling up at me, and can't help the tears in the corners of my eyes. Yeah, yeah, I'm a fuckin sissy, what the hell you gonna do about it?

So anyways, I look back at the screen and there it is. That's my baby, the baby that Sam and I made. It's beautiful, the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Okay it ranks up there with Sam but damn. I reach down and kiss Sam passionately.

"Do you want to know the sex?" the doctor asks looking over at us. We both nod, I don't think I can use my voice right this second. She looks back at the screen. "Okay well there's the head, it's sucking its thumb and flipping us off."

Sam giggles, "Takes after its Momma." She smiles up at me and I smile right back broadly. Oh yeah this baby's gonna be a hell raiser.

"And there's the heart." We look back at the screen. "And it looks like we got a baby…..girl."

"A girl Faith. We're having a daughter," Sam says quietly. I look down at her and see tears in her eyes. I reach down and kiss her, wiping her tears. "She's beautiful."

"So is her Mommy," I choke out. "Thank you, thank you so much." I reach down and kiss her again, leaning my forehead against hers. I cry, yes I big badass rouge slayer Faith Lehane, am crying tears of pure happiness.

Third person POV the next day….

Sam looks over at Tara as they leave the daycare, she looks tired. They're working in the daycare today, and all the kids are super hyper.

"You okay?" she asks gently.

"I'm good just a little tired." Tara said. "Are you ok?"

Sam smiles at her, "Yeah I'm okay." She looks down at her stomach. "She's super active though."

"I know what you mean." Tara smiles and rubs her belly.

"How's Will doing?" Sam asks. "She said she went shopping the other day and came back with the wrong peanut butter or something." She shakes her head. "Anyways she came over and said she was giving you time." Tara looks a little embarrassed.

"I don't know what came over me. I mean it was just peanut butter." Tara said, "And she's good...after she came home we had a talk..." Tara smiled.

Sam laughs a little, "I threw a shoe at Faith the day before yesterday. Remember the black eye? Yeah she for some God forsaken reason decided that she wanted to paint the baby's room yellow." Sam laughs. "Yeah yellow isn't my color." She stops walking and takes a deep breath. "And apparently the baby doesn't like the idea of me breathing."

"Are you ok?" Tara asked watching Sam carefully.

Sam nods, "Yeah she's just got slayer strength I guess. Every once in while she gives me a good kick to lungs and takes my breath." Sam smiles at Tara reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, don't stress okay?"

"If you're sure..." Tara said still a little concerned. "I'm sure our boy is going to be magical but he hasn't done anything to prove us right. I'm sure he's waiting for the right moment." Tara smiled.

Sam smiles, "I'm sure he'll show us all soon enough." She bends down closer to Tara stomach. "Ain't that right? I bet you're just waiting until nobody expects it, and then you're gonna shock the hell outta all of us." She laughs a little when he kicks her hand.

"I'm sure it'll be nothing too big." Tara said, "At least I hope. Willow and I take turns reading to him. Willow said that it's never too early to start his education." Tara smiled thinking about it.

Sam laughs, "Yeah Faith kinda talks to her, telling her stories, but I gotta watch it though. She told her one about vamps the other night and she wouldn't sleep for three hours, which meant I didn't sleep, which meant I bitched and Faith didn't sleep. And a cranky Faith is not a good thing." Sam looks around. "Well this is my stop. I'll call you later okay? And if you need me I'll be right here. I know Will's gonna be late tonight so just let me know okay?" Sam asks putting the key into her door.

"Yeah he likes to kick Willow when I have my stomach up against her back." Tara smiled. "Ok, I might come over if you two aren't going to be busy...Willow doesn't really like the idea of me staying alone but I can understand if you and Faith want to be alone."

"Oh we aren't busy, she'll be cooking, but that's about it. Oh, you should come over for supper, she's making spaghetti and meat balls, and let me tell ya it's wonderful! Why don't you come over about six tonight?" Sam asking knowing Tara doesn't want to be alone, and also knowing that Faith won't mind. Tara spends most of the time Willow's gone with Sam and Faith.

"No absolutely not. I'm not going Giles!" Faith says into the phone. She's frustrated Sam can tell, as soon as she opens the door. "I'm not leaving my pregnant girlfriend to do some damn mission, send B." She listens. "Then send Ken, she can do it." Again she listens, sighing heavily. "What the hell kind of mission takes five slayers? Two being the originals?" Again she listens. "Fuck!" She looks behind her seeing Sam. "I gotta go G-man. I'll call you back later." She listens and groans. "I will, I promise."

"Something wrong?" Sam asks when she's hung up the phone.

"That was G-Man and they need my help with something." Faith replied.

Sam raises an eye brow, "Why do I feel like this conversation isn't going to end with you saying you're turning him down?"

"I shouldn't be gone long..." Faith began watching Sam closely. Why did Giles have to make things so complicated?

Sam sighs, "Gone where Faith?"

"L.A." Faith answered.

"L.A." Sam moves forward setting her bag down on the coffee table. "Faith, what's going on? You're being very vague, and the baby knows you're upset 'cause it's kicking the shit outta me. So just tell me okay, baby?" Sam moves to Faith and wraps her arms around her waste.

"There's a demon problem and Giles needs me to go help with it." Faith answered.

Sam lays her head on Faith's shoulder and sighs, "Can't they just send Buffy. I don't want to sound like I'm being clingy 'cause I'm not but...okay I am being clingy and I need you." Faith wrapped her arms tightly around Sam.

"I don't want to go but Giles said they need me." Faith said, "Besides B's already goin'."

Sam sighs, "Damnit, I can't believe he would seriously ask you to go. I mean I know I'm always saying that I'm independent and all that shit, but I'm not Faith!" She snuggles closer to Faith. "Ouch." She takes one hand off Faith's back and rubs the spot that the baby is kicking so hard.

"I'm not the only one goin'...B's gonna be there and Ken, Vi and Rona." Faith said. Faith pulled back and looked at Sam's stomach. "Listen here kid, stop kicking your mom like that. Everything will be fine...they just want some extra back up."

Sam looks down at her stomach, "She takes after you already." She leans her forehead against Faith. "Why didn't Angel call me? I mean you aren't going are you?"

"I have to go." Faith said looking into Sam's eyes. "You won't be alone...Red and T will keep you company until I get back and I'll call."

Sam huffs loudly, "What you knock me up and then just leave all because there's some fuckin demon? I swear I hate this job!" Sam pulls back and rubs her stomach, looking very annoyed.

"Sam calm down ok...I'm not leaving forever." Faith replied. "I'll be gone a week tops...we go in track it, kill it and I'm home where I want to be."

Sam glares, "And you're just dying for a kill aren't you? You can't stand the fact that you're not out there with them. Well, I'm so sorry I'm holding you back!" Sam crosses her arms over her stomach and glares at Faith.

"What? You're actin' like I signed myself up for this...Giles called me." Faith said trying to remain calm. She knew it was just Sam's hormones. Faith attempted to pull Sam into a hug.

Sam pulls back, "But you are aren't you? I mean you go slaying, but I know you haven't had a big kill, and I know it's getting to you, and I can't stand the fact that I can't keep you happy." Tears spring to Sam's eyes and she finally allows Faith to hold her. "Damn hormones." She finishes with a sniffle.

"Please don't cry." Faith said giving Sam a kiss. "You do make me happy...you make me happier than I've ever been in my whole life."

"And I'm happy, really I am. But I'm just freaking out about this baby, and how I'm not sure I can do it ya know?" She pauses. "Some days I'm fine, I can remember everything about having Ally in the house, how she used to smile at me, how she could pick her head up when she was only a couple weeks old. But then other's I think about the being up every two hours and the diapers, and the crying because she's teething and there's nothing I could do. And then on the really bad days, I just think about how I wasn't enough. How I let her just fall and it scares me. What if I screw up somehow?" Sam looks up at Faith tears streaming down her face. "What if our daughter hates me?"

"You won't be alone...you have me and I'll be right there through all the diapers and teeth and first steps..." Faith said as she wiped Sam's tears away. "She won't hate you...she'll love you. If she hates anyone it'll be me when I tell her she can't date until she's 30." Faith smiled.

Sam laughs, "30 huh? She's gonna come back with the fact that I'm nineteen and knocked up you realize that?" She thinks it over. "Oh yeah she's so not dating till she's 30, think it would be cruel to lock her in her room? Home school her?"

"Let her get 16 and then we'll talk." Faith smiled as she took Sam's hands pulling her toward the couch. Faith sat down and pulled Sam down with her.

Sam laughs, and leans against Faith, "She's gonna be slayer, you realize that right? I'm telling you Faith, this kid is strong. I mean she's super strong, and she isn't even here." Sam takes Faith's hand and places it over her stomach. "Feel that?" she asks.

"Yeah" Faith said. "It's still hard to believe she's really in there ya know."

Sam nods, "I know, but believe me, she's in there." She smiles up at Faith. "And I'm really glad. I mean scared shitless yeah, but I'm glad. And I know that you're only going because Giles is sending you, and you're not telling me everything because you don't want to scare me. But be careful okay? We need you." Sam reaches up and kisses Faith gently on the lips.

"Don't worry I can't leave my two favorite girls forever." Faith said, rubbing Sam's stomach. "The sooner we find the demon and kill it the sooner I get to come back here, with you." Faith said kissing Sam's shoulder.

Sam giggles, "Don't you dare tease me tonight Faith. You know how I get when I'm teased." Sam reaches up and kisses Faith passionately.

"Who says I'm teasin'." Faith said, kissing Sam while her hands creeped up the front of Sam's shirt. Sam smiles against Faith's lips, moaning slightly. She pulls back slightly for air.

"Not here," she says standing and leading Faith to the bed room, removing her shirt as she goes. Sam turns when she gets to the bed, seeing Faith look her over. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just can't keep my eyes off you." Faith said before capturing Sam's lips in a kiss.

Sam plays with the hem of Faith's shirt, slowly moving it upwards to her head. Faith helps her take it off, and Sam smiles seeing Faith without a bra.

"Ya know I got a reason what's yours?" kisses Faith's earlobe, gently stroking her breast.

Faith backed Sam up guiding her toward the bed. Faith kissed Sam before trailing kisses down her neck. Going lower she took Sam's right nipple into her mouth swirling around and then flicking it with her tongue. Sam moans out as Faith gently lays her back on the bed. Her breath quickens and she gently nibbles on Faith's neck.

"Gentle, they're still sore," she says against Faith's skin. She gently rolls one of Faith's hard nipples in her hand, her other hand in Faith's hair. She moans again.

Faith kisses a path over Sam's stomach. Faith ran her tongue along the band of Sam's pants smiling when she heard Sam moan arching up toward her.

Sam plunges both hands into Faith's hair pulling it, but not to hard. She helps Faith remove her pants and screams then the feels Faith's hand teasing her entrance. Faith makes her way back up kissing Sam as she goes finally reaching her lips. Sam tries to remove Faith's pants, but needs help.

Faith leans back kicking her pants off. She admires Sam before kissing her deeply.

Sam slowly sneaks one hand between her and Faith, tickling Faith's thighs.

"Now who's being the tease?" Faith said as she slowly slid two fingers into Sam.

Sam smiles, but sucks in a sharp breath, "Oh" she bites Faith's shoulder lightly, and enters her with two fingers, slowly finding a rhythm.

Faith lets out a throaty growl when she felt Sam's teeth on her shoulder. She started a slow rhythm speeding up slowly.

Sam keeps up with Faith, slowly and gently stroking her. She knows that Faith is close, but she wants to tease her just a little bit more. But when Faith hits the right spot she screams out and plunges harder into Faith.

"Sam..." Faith grunts out as she comes. Sam feels Faith come, and can't help but smile. She moans a little.

"Faith," she whispers as she comes. She breathes hard, closing her eyes and arching her back, "Oh!" She feels Faith remove her fingers and roll off of her, they're both breathing hard.

Three days later……

Sam's POV

I'm setting at Willow's. Faith left three days ago to go to LA and help with a demon problem, and it's been two nights since I slept. The baby just won't sleep without her, and if baby don't sleep Mommy for sure don't sleep. I sigh deeply, and Tara once more looks over worriedly at me. I give her a small smile just to let her know I'm okay and rub the spot the baby is kicking.

"Sam," Tara says gently moving to the side of the chair I'm sitting in. "Do you want to stay here tonight? We have an extra room." I smile, and think it over. Do I want to stay here tonight? I sigh again.

"Thanks Tara, really, but I couldn't impose on you. Besides, I kinda just wanna pass out in my own bed."

Tara nods understandingly, "I know you're worried about her, but she'll be okay."

"Come on guys, time to eat." Willow calls behind us, and we both smile. I love hanging out with Will and Tara 'cause it's like I got two big sisters. Willow's twenty three, and Tara is twenty four. Slowly I lift myself up and follow Tara into the dinning room. "Hope you four are hungry." Willow smiles brightly. I roll my eyes.

"So how did things go today?" Tara asks sitting down.

"Oh fine, they went fine. I'll be glad when Buffy and them get back though. I can't believe they took Kennedy, Vi and Rona with them." Willow lets out a small sigh.

I fidget, "I'm sure they'll be back soon and Buffy and them will go back to training, why don't you let me help you tomorrow?"

"NO!" both Tara and Willow yell. I wince when the baby gives a big kick.

"Okay, okay, just don't yell. She picks up on that shit." I say, normally I don't cuss in front to Will and Tara. I don't know why, I just don't. I'm much softer with them; I guess I just feel like I should be.

Willow takes a deep breath, and reaches out and takes my hand, "We're sorry, we didn't mean to upset the baby. We just worry about you and we don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby. So no training the girls alright?" I nod my head and sigh. Will's voice is soft but firm. "Look up from you're plate Sam," Will says and I do, she's looking right in my eyes, "You know we just worry about you. You're our little sister or something." She smiles and I laugh a little.

"I'm not a child though, and I don't want to be treated like I'm helpless. I just…" I sigh when the phone rings. Will gets up and answers it. "What?! How bad?" Will says, she's panicking I can tell by her voice. She lowers it. "Okay, no she's over here. She's having dinner with us." Will goes quiet for a moment. "No, I think it's best we know everything before we tell her." I look over but Tara apparently can't here Will. Sometimes I hate slayer hearing. "Just keep us updated Buffy. You'll call us if Faith wakes up?" My heart stops, and the baby gives a big kick.

"Ouch!" I grab my side and Tara is instantly on her feet, but I push her away. "I'm fine." I look up to see Will standing the doorway. "What's wrong? Don't lie, I heard you Will."

Will looks sadly at me, "Sam…."

"Don't sugarcoat the shit Will. Tell me what's going on!" My voice is angry and Will flinches a little.

"There was an accident..."

"What the hell kinda accident Will?!" I look her dead in the eye.

"The demon was stronger than Buffy thought..." Willow began trying to swallow the knot in her throat. "They were all beaten pretty badly but Faith was thrown through a wall while she was saving Buffy..."

My breath catches in my throat, "She..." I can't breathe. I feel Tara wrap her arms around me. "I gotta get to LA." I say. I feel the panic rising, and I don't know how to stop it.

"Don't worry I'll get you there...but you need to calm down. You don't want to stress the baby..." Willow said in an attempt to calm me.

I take a deep breath, "You're right, she's already kicking and it hurts like a bitch." I take a couple more deep breathes feeling Tara rub my shoulders gently. "I'm ready Will, please just take me." I look up at her my eyes begging.

"Will you be ok baby?" Willow asked Tara.

Tara nods, "Call me when you get there. Let me know she made it okay." Tara says kissing Willow before she leaves.

"I will…I love you." Willow said before taking Sam's hand. "You ready?" Willow asked Sam.

"I love you," Tara says.

I take Will's hand, "You don't want my honest answer." I say. Honestly, I'm not ready. I don't want to go to LA. I'm too afraid of what I'll find, but it's not like I can stay here either. Not when the love of my life, the mother of my child, in LA dy...I can't even say it...I won't think it.

"Hold on tight." Willow said and we disappeared from the living room. We reappeared in a back alley behind a hospital. "Are you ok?"

I blink a few times and the baby gives a big kick, I wince, "Ow, hmm, baby doesn't care for that." I smile slightly up at her to let her know I'm okay. "Lets just see about Faith." I say and allow her to lead me out of the alley.

"A lot of people don't care for the teleportation thing." Willow said, "Actually I was afraid you'd be sick." Willow walked into the front doors of the hospital looking around for any familiar faces. I raise an eyebrow; Will's going into babble mode.

"Nope not sick." I look around Cordelia is the first person I see. "Will, over here sis." I steer Will toward the elevators Cordelia's waiting beside. I step up beside Cordelia. "Sis?" I say and startle her. "Wow, slow down!"

"What in the hell, how did you get here?" she looks behind me and sees Will. "Tell me you did not bring her here!"

"Yes..." Willow replied. "Where is everyone?"

Cordelia makes an irritated noise, "Upstairs she's upstairs."

"Then lets go, and I was the one who suckered her into bringing me." I say, and climb into the elevator. "And right know I need to see Faith, and Will is keeping calm, or at least she's trying to so just shut up and deal with your issues."

Cordelia raises and eye brow and looks at Will, "She always so hormonal?"

"She's calm right now." Willow said stepping into the elevator with Sam.

Cordelia looks form me to Willow, "Calm?" she almost chokes out.

I roll my eyes, "Just get push the damn button."

Cordelia reaches out a shaky hand and does as I ask…..

Third person point of view….

Faith Lehane is many things: girlfriend, mother to be, big bad ass slayer, ex-convict, demon fighter, friend, and unconscious at the moment. Yes, she acts all big and bad, but even she looks withered and broken while in a coma. Buffy slowly reaches out and caresses her cheek in friendly manner. A sigh escapes her, as she looks down at her friend. She looks up when she hears a strangled cry from the doorway, she sees Sam standing there, Willow and Cordelia holding her up.

"Sam…" She starts, but Sam's eyes shoot fire at her. Buffy recoils slightly.

"You promised you would take care of her, that you wouldn't let anything happen to her. You told me you'd bring her back safe." Sam yells, pulling away from Willow and Cordelia. "You lied to me Buffy. You let her run out and save your sorry ass again. But that's the way it isn't it? You screw up and Faith saves your ass?"

Buffy frowns, "Sam I'm sorry she got hurt, and yeah it's partly my fault but…"

"But what?" Sam asks, "You treat her like shit when she first moved to Sunnydale, you treated her like an unwanted flea when she came back to help fight the first, and now look!" Sam points toward Faith's bed. "You're just not going to be satisfied until she's dead are you?"

"How could you think that?! I wouldn't wish that on anybody, and I would never take the mother of your child away from you. You weren't there Sam, you don't understand what happened. And until you do then don't even think about talking to me about this. Faith is finally doing good, and yes that is mostly thanks to you, but what about me? Huh? Didn't I help a little? I mean, yes Faith and I have a past, and no it's not the best, but..." Buffy trails off sighing deeply. She closes her eyes. She isn't ready to deal with Sam that much is for sure. She glances down at Faith once more, truth be told, this is always how it seems to go. Faith pays the price for her.

Sam's glare moves from Buffy to Faith. She takes a deep breath and moves closer to the bed, setting down in a chair beside it.

"Baby?" she whispers, "I'm here okay? And I need you to wake up, 'cause I seriously need you. The baby she's been kicking like a bitch, and I know she knows something's wrong. She needs her Momma." Sam attempts to hold the tears back, as she slowly reaches out and takes Faith's battered hand. Gently she runs her hand along it, not taking her eyes off Faith, "Could you give me a few minutes?" she asks the room in general.

"But…." Buffy is about to protest when Cordelia lays a hand on her shoulder. "Fine, we'll be outside."

Sam nods, letting them all know she heard Buffy. She moves closer to Faith's bed, and sits there silently. She can hear Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia outside the door. She can feel them as well. But mostly she can feel Faith, with that same tingle that runs along her spine. And more importantly, the baby knows Momma's around and she's finally settling down.

Sam isn't sure how long she set there before the sobs took over, but the silent tears that were running down her cheeks have turned to sobs that she can barely control. She feels someone enter, it's Kennedy she knows that much. Kennedy is the last person Sam wants to see her like this. Yes they get along, but only 'cause they kinda have to. She's surprised when Kennedy sits down beside her and pulls her into a hug, rocking gently.

Kennedy is crying as well, not as hard as Sam, but she's crying. Together they sit for a long time neither of them saying anything, Kennedy slowly rocking Sam. Eventually Sam falls asleep, but Kennedy doesn't move. She still sits cradling Sam as though she's the one connection left to Faith.


	11. Dreams and Nursery Colors

Three days later

Three days later……

"She's been here three days straight Willow!" Buffy whispers harshly, hoping Sam won't hear, but knowing she will. "It isn't good for her or the baby, and you know that. You should get back to Tara too. I'll call as soon as I get word." Buffy sighs seeing the defiant look on Willow's face.

Willow rolls her eyes, "Just because I can make myself stronger and could force her to leave does not mean I have the right nor that I am going to. Buffy, Faith is the love of Sam's life. If it were Tara I wouldn't leave her side either. And yes she needs to sleep, but at least Kennedy is making sure she eats. And Cordelia is here, she's making sure that she does lay down.

"Angel rented a room at the hotel upstairs, which makes no since. Why is there a hotel in the hospital? I mean it's not like you're going to come on vacation here. Although it does make since on one hand, 'cause you don't want to leave when there's a family member sick. But still, a hotel in a hospital?" Buffy holds her hand up to stop Willow. "Right sorry not on topic."

Buffy lets out a long sigh and glances inside Faith's room. She's still in a coma, and the doctors are getting worried. Sam leaves only for an hour and half at a time, and she only goes upstairs to sleep. She hasn't spoken to Buffy she will barely look at her. Of course she hasn't exactly spoken to anybody besides Kennedy. She'll answer Will and Cordelia, but she won't even answer Buffy.

Vi and Rona are back at the school. They didn't want to leave, but Buffy insisted. With the demon dead, there's no real reason to keep them here, and they are needed at the school. Angel's been in a couple times, Gunn, Fred, and Wes have come once. But they have some sort of situation. Buffy didn't ask questions.

Cordelia refuses to leave though. She told Angel to 'handle the damn thing on your own, I'm needed here'. Conner is stalking the halls as well. He stands guard upstairs when Sam goes up. Nobody is sure why he's standing guard, but if that's what he needs to do then nobody is arguing. Buffy suspects the guarding is simply busy work, but she didn't ask.

"Come on sis, you need to go lay down," Cordelia says moving to Sam's side. "You didn't sleep at all last night, so you need to sleep a little."

Sam sighs looking up at Cordelia. She would fight, but she knows that Kennedy will just force her if she does. Kennedy had done that last night, she forced Sam to go upstairs, and Sam is really in no shape to fight.

"Fine, just don't call Kennedy."

Cordelia looks satisfied, "I won't, just come on. Buffy will stay with Faith."

Sam tries not to snort at the name Buffy. She kisses Faith on the forehead and tells her that she'll be back. She then follows Cordelia out of the room, and upstairs. Sam is exhausted, she hasn't slept in day and this pregnancy is simply exhausting as it is. She sighs as she lays down on the bed. Slowly her eyes close.

_Faith is setting on the counter in the kitchen Buffy's old house in Sunnydale. She smiles when she sees Sam walk in, "I was wondering when you would show up."_

_Sam laughs, "You were huh?"_

"_Yeah figured you'd been here before now, how ya holding up?" Faith asks looking her over "You look like you ain't slept in days."_

"_I ain't, you know the whole you being in a coma thing…" Sam says sighing deeply. "So what is this?"_

"_Well, if I had to guess I'd say it's a slayer dream." Faith frowns. "Look just 'cause I'm taking a break from reality don't mean you don't have to take care of yourself. Because you do."_

"_Faith, you're fighting for your life. How the hell am I supposed to just sleep through that?" Sam asks putting her hands on her hips. "And why are we here?"_

_Faith shrugs, "Guess good old Sunnydale was my home place after all." She looks around. "I miss it sometimes ya know? I mean yeah we were fighting for our lives, but at least I got you outta the deal."_

_Sam laughs a little, "Yeah well LA is my home." She sighs again. "Are you dying?"_

_Faith shakes her head, "Nope, not my time yet. Couldn't leave you just yet, gotta make sure my girls are taken care of." Faith tilts her head slightly. "You're so beautiful."_

_Sam laughs, "Okay I want to know what they got you on and if I can have some. Because I know I look horrible. I haven't slept in days, I've been worried sick, and I mean that literally."_

_Faith jumps off the counter and wraps her arms around Sam, "I'm sorry babe. The demon was wicked pissed. He was trying to kill B, and you know me Good Samaritan and all that shit. Couldn't let him kill her."_

"_So this is her fault?" Sam asks her arms around Faith's waist and her head resting on Faith's shoulder._

"_Tell me you didn't say that to her?" Faith asks kissing Sam's head._

"_I did, and said a few other things too." Sam says._

_Faith sighs, "Samantha, this is not B's fault, it's nobody's fault." She pulls back to look at Sam. "I'm sorry this happened, but you know it always could. I mean our jobs are dangerous."_

"_You always seem to pay for her mistakes. For her misunderstandings. She's treated you like shit from day one!" Sam yells._

"_Sam, B and me are finally working things out. I know you don't like the way she treated me in the past, but that's it, it's in the past. We gotta get past this ok babe? B ain't going anywhere, and I think if you two get along then it'll be a lot easier." Faith reaches out and cups Sam's cheek gently. "God I miss kissing you. And holding you, and planning things out. I just want to wake up and go back to the way things were."_

"_Then why aren't you? Waking up I mean?" Sam asks leaning into Faith's hand._

"_I don't know, I've been trying, but I can't seem to. Maybe it's just a matter of time thing." Faith says. "But I'm for sure not dying."_

"_Doctors seem to think you are." Sam says not looking Faith in the eyes._

_Faith chuckles, "They also said I wouldn't wake up from my last coma. But I did, and now I got a beautiful girlfriend and a baby girl on the way and I can't wait to see what comes next."_

_Sam smiles, "She's kicking, but it's soft, not like when she's upset."_

_Faith pulls Sam back close to her, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Sam says. "Cordelia's trying to wake me up."_

"_She always had bad timing, I should tell her that when I wake up." Faith says, Sam giggles. "Listen to me, you take care of yourself." Faith pulls back from Sam smiling. "I think I'm about to wake up….."_

Sam is startled awake, Cordelia is setting on the bed gently shaking her, "You okay?" Cordelia asks, "You were talking in your sleep."

"I'm fine, but we need to get downstairs," Sam says getting up off the bed and not waiting for Cordelia. She ignores Cordelia's questions as they make their way down to the Faith's room.

"Hey beautiful," Faith says quietly when she sees Sam. "Took you long enough." Sam lets out a half sob, half laugh and moves to Faith's beside.

"Scare me like that again and I'll bring you back just so I can kill you again," she says tears in her eyes as she reaches down and kisses Faith.

Faith laughs when Sam pulls back, "Babe, I'm okay. I'm sorry I scared you."

Sam takes Faith's hand placing it on her stomach, "You didn't just scare me, Momma."

"God I'm sorry," Faith says watching her hand gently stroke Sam's stomach. Her finger tips ever so gently running over it. "I'm okay though."

"You tryin to convince me or you?" Sam asks smiling slightly as she runs a hand through Faith's matted hair, "'Cause I'm already convinced. I just want to take you home."

Faith looks up to meet Sam's eyes, "I want to go too."

Sam reaches down once more and kisses Faith, "As soon as they release you. Willow will teleport us, I'll ask her to okay?"

Faith laughs, "Oh no, I'll be flying back thank you. I've done the teleport thing, and I puked for thirty minutes."

Sam laughs, "Fine have it your way, but I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Is that a promise?" Faith asks a seductive smile playing on her lips.

"It most certainly is," Sam leans down and places gently kisses on Faith's lips and cheek, until she hears a 'uh hum' behind her. She stands and looks back, Buffy is standing there arms folded across her chest. "Um, I guess you want me to say something huh?"

"No, I don't. Look you were right. I was the one that told Faith to go. But you have to understand that this is our destiny, you know that. It's not just ours, it's your as well. I don't want anything to happen to Faith, I would never wish that on anybody. Don't. " She holds her hand up to stop Sam from interrupting. "I'll agree that Faith and my past is haunted. We've had our differences, but I want to work past that, and I want to get to know you."

Sam looks down at Faith, steps away from her bed and moves toward Buffy. Buffy flinches, not sure what Sam is about to say or do, so she's more then shocked when Sam wraps her in a hug, after a couple seconds Buffy reciprocates.

"Tell anybody about this and I'll kick your ass ok?" Sam whispers in Buffy's ear causing her to laughs a little. Sam pulls back. "Look, I know this is our destiny, but it doesn't make it easy when this shit happens, and it's easier to blame somebody else. I know I've been a bitch, and I'm sorry okay?" Buffy nods a little, and looks over at Faith who's smiling slightly.

"She gets a little mushy when her hormones are all outta control and shit," Faith says. Sam picks up a piece of paper and throws it at Faith. "Hey! I'm injured!"

"You're fulla shit's what you are!" Sam says, she sets down on the edge of the bed, and Faith moves over Sam leans back and Faith wraps her arms around her. "I love you Faith."

Faith kisses the top of Sam's head, "I love you too Samantha." Faith feels Sam's breath even out, and knows she's dozing off. She tightens her hold on Sam, and whispers to Buffy. "Could you tell everybody we need to be alone? And keep the nurses outta here." Buffy smiles and rolls her eyes, but nods.

Five weeks later…..

Faith sets on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table crossed at the ankles, cold beer in her hand. Oh yeah she could get use to this. It had been five weeks since the accident and she'd thrown herself back into training the girls. But she had this weekend off. Sam had left half hour ago to shop with Tara, smiling ear to ear. Faith had planted herself on the couch. So naturally she groaned when somebody knocked on the door.

"IT'S OPEN!" she yells.

Kennedy laughs when she sees Faith, "Hope you ain't comfortable." She smiles.

"What's it to ya if I am?" Faith asks patting the couch beside her for Kennedy to set down.

"Aren't we supposed to be painting the nursery?" Kennedy asks setting down mimicking Faith's position.

"Shit I forgot about that!" Faith says, hearing another knock on the door. "That'll be B. Guess relaxing isn't on the plan today after all." Faith says.

"Come in!" Kennedy yells and watches as Buffy opens the door poking her head in.

"Am I too late?" Buffy asked walking in to where Kennedy and Faith are seated.

Faith laughs, "Nope, we were just waitin for ya," she smiles over at Kennedy to laughs and shakes her head.

"Genius here forgot we were gonna be painting today," Kennedy points toward Faith.

"What makes me think you ain't complimenting me when you call me genius?" Faith raises an eyebrow, and gives her a quirky smile.

"Well we better get to work. I really don't want to see Sam if she comes home and things aren't ready." Buffy stated. "So what colors did you guys decide on?"

Faith sighs and gets up, "Light baby pink. Told her I wanted somethin that wouldn't be too bright, 'cause they say babies won't sleep in a room with lots of bright colors and shit."

Kennedy tries not to laugh, "Been readin?"

"I think it's nice that Faith's been reading." Buffy said smacking Kennedy's arm. "One day you might be in this position, so you better be nice."

Kennedy laughs, "Yeah right there's no way I'm having kids!"

Faith shakes her head, "Aww to be stupid again." She smiles at Buffy and smacks Kennedy on the back of the head. "Seriously, I'm lookin forward to this kid. It's gonna be wicked teachin her all the shit my Mom never taught me. Course I'm gonna let Sam handle the discipline, and diapers."

Kennedy turns and smiles at Faith, "I do believe our good friend Faith has been whooped!"

Faith throws a paint roller at Kennedy, "I do believe I can still kick your ass."

"Never say never." Buffy smiled at Kennedy. "Just remember Faith and Sam didn't plan to have a baby...it just sort of happened."

Faith laughs, "Yeah thanks to Red."

Kennedy frowns, "But that can't happen again, I mean...I sleep with girls..." She frowns.

Faith laughs, "What the hell do you think Samantha is!" Faith rolls her eyes. "Know who's a genius?" Faith looks at Buffy. "But I think B should have the next kid. Oh yeah have a mini B running around, teach her how to get in all kinda's trouble, that'd be wicked." Faith starts painting still laughs.

"I don't think I'm ready to have a baby right now." Buffy said while painting. "I don't have a very good record with relationships and I don't want to rush into something permanent, you know? Just remember you're gonna have the first baby...that means we all get to spoil her and send her back to you." Buffy smiled over at Faith.

Faith stops painting, "Huh?" She looks at Buffy. "You mean...oh that's not fair!" Faith turns putting one hand on her hip and the other holding a roller pointed at Buffy. "There's will no spoiling her and teaching her that damn little pout."

Kennedy laughs, "Oh there's a whole slayer school waiting for her to get here, the next slayer generation. She'll be all slayer, oh yeah this should be fun. I can't wait for her to get old enough to go out drinking!" Kennedy laughs at the death glare Faith gives her.

Faith frowns, "Figured you'd want to have more to do with Red and T's baby anyways." She tilts her head at Buffy.

Buffy stops painting and looks at Faith, "Why would you think that?"

Faith shrugs a little and looks away from Buffy, "Ya know history and shit...then you and Sam got into it while I was outta commission...figured you wouldn't want much to do with a kid that's half me..." Faith slowly goes back to painting not looking at Buffy.

Kennedy looks around. She quickly lays her roller down and leaves the room without a word. She figures they need to work this out. Buffy puts her hands on her hips.

"Faith we're both different now and I'm sorry to tell you this but..." Buffy paused for dramatic effect. "You're family now so get over yourself." With that said Buffy rolls paint on Faith's arm.

"Hey!" Faith looks over and rolls paint onto Buffy. "We're supposed to be painting my kid's room not me!" She laughs. "And for the record, I kinda like this family," Faith smiles broadly showing off her dimples. "You wanna play that way do ya?" She asks when Buffy rolls even more paint onto her, Faith dips her roller in the light pink paint again, and rolls her up and down Buffy's shirt.

"Oh you're gonna get it now." Buffy said as she rolled Faith's shirt. Faith laughs and grabs an actual brush dips it into the paint and slings in on Buffy.

"Oh come on, you gotta do better then that B!" she yells as she runs around the room avoiding Buffy. Buffy picked up the roller tray and ran after Faith dumping the paint over Faith's head.

"How's that F?" Buffy laughed.

Faith's jaw drops, "Oh my God, I can not believe you just did that!" she stars laughs and moves forward, she lightly taps Buffy on the cheek just to get paint on her. "Come on give me a big hug!" She chases Buffy around the room, both laughs, before they finally collapse. "I'm so glad I put plastic down." Faith laughs. "Sam would kill me." For a moment nobody says anything. "Hey B?" Faith says finally.

"Yeah" Buffy answered.

"You really mean what you said, 'bout me being part of the family?" Faith turns her head sideways to look at Buffy.

"Of course I did." Buffy said looking over at Faith. "You could ask anyone...you're stuck with us." Buffy smiled.

Faith bites her bottom lip, "Ya know, I'm sorry about all the shit right? And I want to do better. Sam makes me want to do better, and it's like I'm excited about this baby, but I'm scared too ya know?" Faith sets up. "I mean this is a whole new little person, and just look at how bad I fucked up in past. Who's to say I'm not gonna fuck up a baby?" Faith looks down at her finger nails and sighs deeply.

"Faith, don't think that. You're going to be great. You're even reading about baby do's and don'ts." Buffy said bending low so she could look at Faith. "Besides I think Sam's a very good judge in character and well she's crazy about you." Buffy smiled. "Don't worry so much about it...you'll have time to do that at feeding times and diaper changes."

Faith looks up and meets Buffy's eyes smiling, "I hope you're right. Sam's one of the best things that ever happened to me." She tilts her head to the side. "Anne." She smiles. "Jaden Anne Lehane."

"Huh?" Buffy asked looking at Faith.

Faith laughs a little, "Her name, my little girl's name. Sam picked out the first name, and said I should pick out the middle. I wanna name her Anne, if it's alright with you. Jaden Anne Lehane." Faith smiles gently at the name.

"After me? You want to name her after me?" Buffy asked.

Faith laughs, "Who else you know with a middle name Anne?" she pauses. "I want her name to stand for something. And I figure namin her after onna the best slayers ever born, kinda falls under the meaning category. Sides, you're like a sister to me."

Buffy's eyes begin to water and she pulls Faith into a hug.

Kennedy snorts from the doorway, "What is this hug fest?"

Faith pulls back and turns around to looks at Kennedy, who's holding a beer, "Don't recall sayin you could have onna those." She looks over at Buffy. "I say we get her." Both girls make a dive for Kennedy knocking her down.

"Get off me! Get the fuck off me! I'm getting paint in my hair!" Kennedy yells causing them to laugh harder.

Buffy laughed, "I didn't know you were the girly type." Buffy said to Kennedy rubbing paint on her face.

"I'm not! That shit don't come out easy though!" Kennedy says laughing.

Faith laughs looking around, "Sam's gonna be home in less then an hour, we gotta get this room painted or else I'm sleeping on the couch, and believe me when I say it ain't comfortable to sleep on."

Kennedy raises an eye brow, "Don't tell me you and the little misses have had a spat and you slept on the couch..."

Faith rolls her eyes, "One word: hormones."

"Well I don't want to be on Sam's bad side." Buffy said as she began painting again.

Faith laughs, "Yeah that wouldn't be good. Can you believe she got me up at three this morning, because she wanted tacos?" Faith begins painting again, "Course after the tacos she said thank you in a very nice way, so...I can't complain too much. Ten weeks and we'll have a baby."

It takes the better part of an hour to finish up the room, all three laughs and talks. Kennedy leaves once the room is done; she apparently had a big date. Buffy and Faith set to putting the crib together. Sam stands for a long moment watching them, Faith knows she's there, but isn't sure if Buffy knows or not.

Sam finally sighs, "Well at least you got the room painted." She smiles at Buffy. "How's it going? You look like Faith attacked you with paint, or actually you both look like you were attacked with paint..." She laughs a little. "I'm not even sure I want to ask."

Faith smiles at her, "We had a bit of a paint fight." She frowns at the look on Sam's face. "You okay babe? You look worn out." Sam just nods which causes Faith to worry even more, she gets up and moves to Sam's side. "What's wrong Sam?"

Sam waves her off, "Nothing, I just over done it today, don't worry so much." She looks at Buffy. "So how's Robin doing?"

"He's good." Buffy replied. "I could finish this if you want to go be with Sam." Buffy said to Faith.

Faith smiles at Buffy, "Are you sure you don't mind? She just over does it sometimes, and I'm worried about these weird cramps she's been having." Faith wraps on arm around Sam's lower back.

"Those aren't cramps, they're your daughter kicking me." Sam leans into Faith and yawns, "Maybe Buffy could finish...and we could take a nap...'cause the baby's actually sleeping. I think maybe I wore her out too."

Faith gently kisses Sam's temple, "It's alright, I gotcha now." she looks over at Buffy and smiles slightly. "Sure you don't mind B?"

"You go be with your girl." Buffy smiles. "I mean how hard can this be?"

Faith chuckles leading Sam toward the bedroom, "Just remember, you're name sakes gonna be sleepin in that crib." She calls behind her.

"Huh?" Sam asks.

"Got our girl's middle name," Faith says, "Anne, Jaden Anne Lehane."

Sam smiles, "Perfect." They say closing the bedroom door.


	12. Jaden Ann Lehane

10 weeks later

10 weeks later…..

Sam looks down at the tiny infant in her arms, he's perfect. Five pounds three ounces, light blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the spitting image of Tara.

"He's so tiny," she whispers looking up at Tara.

Tara smiles broadly, "I know, he's handsome huh?"

"Oh that's for sure," Sam says, she looks over at Faith. "Are you ready to hold him yet?"

Faith fidgets and looks from one person to the other, "I um…I guess…."

Willow, Tara and Buffy roll their eyes, "What are you gonna do when your little one is born?" Willow asks.

"I'll hold her! I promise, I just…." Faith sighs deeply.

Sam smiles gently at her, Dylan had been born the day before. And Faith had weaseled her way out of holding him. Slowly Sam stands up and hands the baby gently to Faith.

"Just watch his head, there ya go." She stands back up straight looking down at Faith. Faith gently cradles the infant.

"Wow…" she says quietly. Her eyes don't leave the baby in her arms. "He's so….defenseless….and…." She still hasn't raised her voice. "Hi, I guess I'm Aunt Faith huh?" The baby slowly opens his eyes and looks up at her. She kisses his forehead and laughs when he balls his fists up. "You gonna beat me up little man? Hmmm?" she asks.

"I think she may have fallen in love," Sam smiles over at Tara. "How ya feeling today?"

"Tired, very tired." Tara says smiling. "But it's the best kind of tired. What about you, any signs of baby?"

Sam shakes her head, "Nope no signs yet. I hope she's here soon, because I'm not sure how much more being pregnant I can take." Sam glances over at Faith, who's still talking quietly to Dylan. "And no offense but I'd kinda like her to be cuddling our daughter."

Willow makes her way around the bed and hugs Sam, "She will be soon enough. Just think though, she's at least willing to hold him."

Dylan starts to cry a little, "Oh no did I break him?" Faith looks up.

Willow chuckles, "So we'll work on the crying part," she takes Dylan. "No you didn't break him, I think he's just hungry."

"Which is code for us to get lost," Buffy says, she kisses Tara on the forehead, kisses Dylan and then kisses Willow. "I'll be back later."

Sam sighs, "Are you sure you don't want to have this one and just let me take him?" she asks jokingly looking at Tara.

Tara smiles and shakes her head, "Nope, I'm afraid I'm keeping him."

Again Sam sighs, "Any ideas how to get her outta here?"

Faith holds her hand out to Sam, "I got a few ideas."

Sam rolls her eyes, "And let me guess they all end in you getting laid?" Faith shrugs but smiles. Again she sighs and reaches out to caress the baby's cheek gently. "Bye blue eyes, I'll see you later okay?" The baby reaches for her finger, thinking it's a nipple.

"Later, take care of little man," Faith says waving as she leads Sam out of the room.

Later that night…..

Sam watches from the doorway of the nursery as Faith runs her hands along the crib, sighing deeply. The fact that Dylan had made his appearance right on time had kind of gotten to both of them. Sam may be pregnant, but Faith is just as antsy as she is to meet this baby.

"You okay?" Sam finally asks.

Faith jumps, "Oh God you scared me!" she turns to face Sam. "I guess I zoned out."

"You okay?" Sam steps farther into the room.

"Yeah, I'm not the one that's pregnant," Faith wraps her arms around Sam who leans into Faith. "She been real active?"

"Super active. But I did get to lay down while you went after supper and she slept so…" Sam sighs deeply. "Hard to believe that any day know we're gonna be parents."

"Yeah it is." Faith says kissing Sam's head. "I just can't wait to see her, and hold her, and tell her I love her."

"And change her diapers?" Sam asks smiling against Faith's shoulder.

Faith cringers, "I donno about that part…"

"You mean to tell me," Sam leans back looking at Faith. "That you can fight demons, slay vampires, teach teenage girls how to attack each other but you can't stand the idea of dirty diapers?"

"You make it sound like those are the same thing!" Faith says.

Sam laughs, "We'll see."

Faith kisses Sam running her hands through her hair, and rubbing her back gently. Sam deepens the kiss, she moans into Faith's mouth. Faith's fingers sneak under the hem of Sam's shirt in the back, so that she's messaging the soft skin of Sam's lower back.

"Ow!" Sam pulls back.

"You okay?" Faith asks. "Contraction?"

"No, your daughter punched my in the kidney." Sam looks very annoyed. "I want her out Faith. I want her out now!"

Faith sighs, "I know, babe, I know."

"Don't call me babe!" Sam storms off. Faith raises an eyebrow and tries not to laugh, shaking her head.

Faith moves toward the bedroom, watching as Sam messages the muscles in her lower back.

"Here," she says moving behind Sam and messaging the lower back,. "You're so tense."

"It's a backache Faith, it's nothing horrible." Sam says sighing.

"Come on, tonight is about pampering you, and I'm not trying to get laid." Faith says leading Sam over to the bed, and climbing up. She turns Sam around and sets her down in front of her. She begins slowly messaging her neck muscles, causing Sam to moan. She moves her hands down Sam's back noticing how relaxed Sam has become. After a few minutes Sam rolls her head back and leans against Faith.

"Relaxed?" Faith asks in Sam's ear. Sam nods. "Good." Faith says and kisses her ear, then her neck, moving down her shoulder. Slowly Faith reaches around Sam, and unbuttons her shirt, she feels Sam tense up. "I'm not trying to get laid." She whispers. "I just want to take care of you okay?" Sam nods slightly, and Faith continues to unbutton Sam's shirt. Once she's done, she pulls the shirt backwards, kissing her neck. Once the shirt is off, Faith removes Sam's bra, putting them both on the floor. "Wait here." Faith whispers against Sam's ear, climbing off the bed. Faith made her way to the living room, reaches behind the couch and grabs a plastic bag. Quickly she goes back to the bedroom."Got you something." She says.

"What?" Sam asks, looking at the bag.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Faith smiles. "Stand up." Sam does at Faith asks standing up. Faith pulls Sam's pants down. "Okay, sit down and let me take these off." Faith says.

Sam laughs, "I coulda done that."

"But it's much more sexy when I do." Faith smiles up at Sam, who laughs. Faith removes the pants, throwing the bag onto the bed. She climbs back behind Sam. Faith takes the bag, pulls out a hair brush and begins brushing Sam's hair.

Sam frowns, "Okay I know you said this wasn't about sex…."

"Just go with it babe," Faith says kissing Sam's ear, and moving down her neck. She pulls back and goes back to brushing Sam's hair, she then moves to braiding it. Faith gently and carefully braids Sam's hair, knowing that she loves this.

"So, tell me again why I'm naked?" Sam says.

Faith laughs, "I don't think I told you to begin with." Faith says. Once her hair is braided Faith begins messaging her shoulders again. Sam moans slightly, Faith can feel herself getting worked up but reminds herself this isn't about her. She moves her hands up and down Sam's back placing kisses as she goes. She kisses down her shoulder, then down her arm, and finally kisses her hand. Sam moans every once in while against her will. Faith smiles against Sam's skin. She moves in front of Sam and stands looking down at her.

"God you're beautiful," she says but kisses Sam before she can say anything. She moves down her neck, she kneels before Sam, placing gentle kisses on each breast, before taking the right on in her mouth, and sucking gently. Sam's breath quickens and she moans.

"Faith…Oh God…" Sam closes her eyes and rolls her head backwards. Faith moves down gently kisses Sam's stomach, feeling the baby kick her lips. She then looks up at Sam, standing up she silently moves her back on the bed and lays her down. Sam opens her eyes looking up at Faith, desire evident on her face. Faith kisses her, moving from her mouth to her throat, then her breast, this time taking the left in her mouth. It doesn't take much to get Sam worked up, and Faith knows it. Usually Sam can hold out longer then Faith, but since she got pregnant, she can't.

Faith moves down Sam's body, kissing and nibbling. Her body is off to the side of Sam's body, so as not to hurt her. She runs her hand down Sam's body, pausing on her stomach. She then moves her hand down and moves her thighs apart. She moves her hand between them teasing her entrance. She hears Sam suck in a breath.

"Oh!" Sam arches her back. Faith moves to straddle Sam, still teasing her. "Faith!" Sam yells, Faith doesn't say anything. She leans down laying gentle kisses along Sam's collar bone and down her breast, finally entering Sam. "Oh God!" Faith gently moves her fingers in and out of Sam, she knows Sam's close. "Faith, oh…." Sam moans. Faith begins to quicken her pace. "There!" Sam yells when Faith hits the right spot. "OH!" Sam screams when she comes. Faith watches amazed at the joy on Sam's face. She watches her ride it out. Finally Faith climbs off of Sam whose eyes open. "What about you?" she asks. Faith just smiles.

"Don't worry about it," she says winking. "I'll be back." She says and moves out of the room. She makes her way to the bathroom quickly. She shuts the door and pulls her pants down, she can feel her orgasm building. She sits down on the toilet and doesn't waste any time plunging two fingers in, she builds up a quick rhythm her breath is shallow and she feels it building, until finally she comes. She sighs in relief. She pulls her pants up, washes her hands, and goes back to find Sam in the same place she left her, only setting up. Faith smiles at her, "You look radiant."

Sam rolls her eyes, "Why didn't you just let me get you off?"

"Because tonight isn't about me, it's about you," Faith says smiling. "And that means that you need to come with me." Faith motions her toward the door. "And bring the bag." Sam does as asked, and they move back to the bathroom, Faith turns the bathtub on and starts running water. She takes her own clothes off, and climbs into the tub. "Come on you."

Sam smiles and climbs in, positioning herself between Faith's legs, "So why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, what more reason do I need?" Faith asks wrapping her arms around Sam. "And we won't get to do this once the baby gets here."

Sam sighs, "Yeah, but she'll be worth it."

"She's already worth it. I never thought I'd have a family." Faith says, she laughs. "Let alone that I'd be teaching a bunch of brats."

"Are you happy here?" Sam asks intertwining her fingers with Faith's.

Faith doesn't hesitate, "I'm the happiest I think I've ever been. You make me happy. You make me the happiest person in the world. And I can't believe I'm going to be a mom. You're giving me a daughter. I couldn't ask for anything more." Faith's voice breaks. She kisses Sam on the neck. "I love you."

Sam turns her head so that it's buried in Faith's neck, "I love you too. I'm so glad I went against Angel and went to Sunnydale."

Faith laughs, "Me too, if it hadn't been for that, we wouldn't be here."

"I talked to him today, he didn't say so but I think things are still bad in LA." Sam says signing deeply. "I want to go help, but obviously I can't. And I'm not sending you, I need you. But it sucks 'cause I'm not sure they're coming out for the baby's birth ya know?"

"I know. I know you wanted them here, and I'm sorry," Faith says. "But as soon as she's old enough I want to take her to LA."

"I can hardly wait," Sam says kissing Faith's neck, but she pulls back. "Ow, hmm." She isn't yelling, but Faith can feel her body tense up. "Um." Sam breathes in throw her nose and lets it out slowly, until she relaxes seconds later. "That was weird." She frowns.

Faith moves the hair out of her face, "You okay?"

"I think that was a contraction," Sam says looking up at Faith, who smiles at her. "What?"

"You mean it's time?" Faith asks rubbing Sam's stomach.

"I don't think so. I mean it was just one contraction." She laughs at the disappointed look on Faith's face. "But that doesn't mean labor isn't starting. Just that we shouldn't rush. Tara was in labor for nearly fifteen hours."

Faith nods, "And screamed like a banshee, through over half of it."

Sam laughs, "Don't bother making me feel better." She shakes her head. "Why don't we go to bed?"

"Yeah you should rest." Faith says helping Sam out of the tub then climbing out herself, "Open the bag," She says ounce they've dried off.

Sam opens the bag, "Oh my God, you bought it?!" she pulls out a night shirt with Scooby Doo on it. "You're so silly!"

Faith leans in and kisses Sam, "Yeah well, I want you to have everything you want."

Sam smiles, but tenses up, "Ow." She breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth. "I think it's safe to say labor is starting."

"Should I call the doctor?" Faith asks.

Sam shakes her head, "I think I'm okay, just….I want to lay down. It may be a false alarm. You might call Will though."

"Go on and lay down, I'll get dressed and call her okay?" Faith says kissing Sam's forehead. Sam nods and leaves the bathroom. Faith smiles broadly to herself. "About time she decided to make an appearance." She quickly dries off and dresses, she picks up the phone in the kitchen. "Hey Red, sorry to bother you." She says when Willow picks up.

"Is she in labor?" Willow asks excitedly.

"We're not sure, but she's cramping a little. I mean she's not screaming or anything," Faith says.

"Well, cramping is progress, how's she doing though?" Willow asks.

"She's okay. I think she's more nervous then anything. She asked me to call you, so I told her I would." Faith says. She frowns when she hears a moan from the bedroom. She moves toward it. "Red, I gotta go." She says when she sees Sam leaning over the bed. "Sam, you okay?" She moves toward her side.

Sam shoos her away, "I'm fine, leave me alone." She stands up straight. "Did you call Willow?"

"Yeah, I just hung up with her, are you okay?" Faith asks, still holding the receiver.

"I'm fine, feels like we might have a baby soon." Sam says letting a small smile cross her face. They both hear a squeal coming. "I thought you said you hung up with her."

Faith laughs, "I thought I had." She puts the receiver up to her ear. "Yo Red, we'll call you later." She hangs up the phone and wraps her arms around Sam. "So, baby soon huh?" Sam nods against Faith's chest.

"Yeah, it's still too early to go to the hospital but I think this might be it." She leans more into Faith as she feels the muscles in her stomach tighten again. She moans in pain trying to breathe. Finally she feels the contraction slowly coming down. "Could we just lay down now?" she asks.

Faith kisses the top of her head, "Sure babe." She helps Sam get in bed then moves around and climbs onto her side. She pulls Sam close to her, holding onto her tightly. It takes about forty-five minutes, but finally Sam falls asleep.

Faith had barely closed her eyes when she hears Sam moan loudly in pain. She opens her eyes and finds Sam holding her stomach. She glances at the clock and it's been nearly an hour since they laid down.

"Sam, I think it's time to go to the hospital," she says, feeling panicked because she can sense something isn't right. Sam is still in pain and the contraction should have ended by know.

"Oh, Faith...I think..." Sam closes her eyes and moans. "I think the baby's coming."

"What? Are you sure? Has your water broke? 'Cause if it hasn't we still have time. I'll go call Red…she knows more about this stuff."

Sam glares at her, "Sure? Am I sure? OH SHIT!" She closes her eyes as the contraction takes over. "FUCK!" She breathes deeply. "I'm pretty damn sure it feels like I'm being ripped apart!" Faith starts to feel panicked.

"What am I supposed to do? Shouldn't we go to the hospital...that's the plan right?" Faith said trying to keep calm.

Sam grabs Faith's hand, "I'm pretty sure the plan's changed!" She squeezes her hand. "Make it stop, make it fucking stop!"

"You don't mean...Oh no you can't push...I can't deliver a baby." Faith said beginning to freak out.

Sam screams in pain, "Faith!" She tries to gather herself. "Listen to me, you have to. She's coming." Tears stream down Sam's face. "Please, Faith."

"Wouldn't Red be a better choice?" Faith said feeling very helpless, which was a feeling she hated more than anything. "I'm sure I'll fuck it up."

Sam looks at Faith, "You won't. I promise you won't, there's not time. Our daughter is coming, and you're the only one who can help." Sam moans, and starts to cry again.

"Oh god..." Faith said. "Towels we should have those right? You gotta help me here."

Sam moans, "Yes towels...fuck...hurry." She breathes deeply trying to stall labor, but she's not sure it's working. "FUCK!"

Faith runs into the bathroom with a record speed grabbing a stack of towels. She throws them on the bed and looks at Sam. "Do we need anything else or should I just, you know, help you push?"

Sam almost laughs through the pain, "Try catching our daughter." She says. "Oh, now!"

"Right" Faith said positioning herself to catch her daughter...well their daughter. "Oh shit there's a head."

Sam pushes down, "What'd you expect horns?" She asks between pushes. Sam closes her eyes and pushes down as hard as she can. "I can't do this, I can't! I changed my mind! You have the kid!" She screams.

"Horns? Why would there be horns?" Faith asked holding Sam's legs. "Baby you can't really change your mind this far in...there's a head, a few more pushes and we'll have a baby."

Sam shakes her head, "I can't! It hurts Faith!" She pushes down, but she can't focus. "If you want more kids, you're having them!" Sam says. "Or else you're never getting laid again!" She screams and pushes down as hard as she can; she feels the baby slide out of her, and relief wash over her. She falls back against the pillows and closes her eyes as she hears their daughter cry. Faith wraps the infant in a towel.

"Wow," Faith said before looking up at Sam. "Babe, there's someone here that wants to meet you." Faith smiled as she sat the baby in Sam's arms.

Sam looks down at the baby, "Oh God, she's beautiful." She looks up at Faith seeing tears in her eyes and reaches out to wipe them away. "Look what we did." She says and looks back down at the baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful like her mom." Faith said kissing Sam's forehead. Faith rubs a finger across the baby's cheek. "She's perfect...but we should get you two to the hospital make sure everything's ok."

Sam nods, "Yeah." She looks down at the baby once more. "Welcome to the world Jaden Anne Lehane." Sam looks back at Faith smiling. "If this is any indication, I think we're in for a hell of a ride the next eighteen years."

"Oh I'm sure of it but we've talked about this already. She knows the rules." Faith smiled.

Sam laughs, "How about we get her to the hospital?" She looks down at Jaden. "Make sure she's okay."

"Ok...I'll be right back." Faith kisses Sam and Jay once more before going to get the phone. She called for an ambulance telling them someone would be downstairs to show them up. After hanging up she then dialed Buffy's number. "Hey B...guess what." She pauses. "You're an aunt again." Faith had to pull the phone away from her ear. "Look I know you're happy or whatever but I don't need my ears busted. I need either you or G-man to go meet the ambulance out front. You think you can do that? Ok later."

Buffy rushes down the hallway, and doesn't bother knocking on the door, just comes in, "Faith!" she hollers, following the sound of soft talking in the bedroom. "Faith?"

Sam looks up from Jay, "Buffy?" she looks at Faith. "You called Buffy?"

"Yeah but she was suppose to be waiting for the ambulance." Faith smiled at Buffy.

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Kennedy is waiting," she moves toward the bed. "Oh my goodness." She whispers seeing the baby.

Sam laughs a little, "I think you got a reputation already Jay." She looks down at the baby. "I'm pretty sure you take after Momma." She watches as the baby opens her eyes and smiles at the chocolate color of them.

"You've made B speechless." Faith smiled kissing Jay.

Buffy blinks, "She's beautiful." She reaches passed Faith and gently strokes the baby's cheek.

Sam looks at Faith, "Well, she's got one of them wrapped around her finger." she laughs slightly.

"Give her time she'll have them all." Faith smiled. "Not so sure that's good for us."

"Right here." Faith heard Kennedy's voice.

"Guess they're here." Faith said. Sam looks up to see the EMT's enter followed by Kennedy, Vi, Rona, and Giles.

"Who all did you call?" she asks Faith.

Buffy looks slightly guilty, "So why don't we wait in the living room?" she says ushering the girls and Giles out of the room.

"I just called B." Faith answered.

Sam rolls her eyes, "So Buffy called the Calvary." She laughs as the EMTs start working on her, cutting the baby's cord and making sure she's okay.

The EMT looks at Faith.

"She's a beautiful baby, why don't you hold her while we work on Mom?"

"Sure," Faith said taking Jay and holding her close.

Sam watches Faith cradle Jay. She sees her snuggle into her arms. That's when it hits Sam, she and Faith had just had baby. This tiny being was theirs. She blinks back tears.

"You okay ma'am?" one of the EMT's asks, and she nods.

"Is she ok and everything?" Faith asked one of the EMT's.

He looks up at Faith, "Everything seems perfect." He looks at Sam. "Maybe a little overwhelmed with joy, but she's okay." He looks at the other EMT. "We're ready to move her."

Sam shakes her head, "Could you give us another minute?"

"What's wrong baby?" Faith asked going over to Sam's side.

Sam smiles, "I just want another minute with you and Jay before we have to share her." She fights tears. "I just...I think a part of me is afraid somebody's going to take her."

"Trust me no ones gonna take her...they'll have to go through me and it'll be over my dead body will they take her." Faith said kissing Sam. "I love you...you know that right?" Sam kisses Faith.

"I know," she says quietly. "I'm just not sure you know how much I love you." She looks again at Jay. "Or her. I didn't know it was possible to love anybody as much as I love the two of you."

"Ok, I'll be right here." Faith said.

Sam nods, and allows the EMT's to put her onto the stretcher. "Can I hold Jay now?" she asks. She trusts Faith, but she needs to hold her baby too.

Faith is standing by the window at the hospital Jay cradled in her arms, "So, you see, that's why you're never going to date." She smiles down at the baby who frowns as if she understands her.

"Never going to date huh?" asks a soft voice beside her. Faith looks up to see Buffy standing there. "How's the new addition?"

"She's good." Faith smiles. "I thought everybody was in the waiting room."

Buffy bites her bottom lip, "They are, I kind snuck back." She looks over Sam who's sleeping on the bed. "How's she doing?"

"She's exhausted. Not that I blame her," Faith says, watching Sam sleep peacefully.

"I can imagine, so what happened?" Buffy asks, "And can I hold her?"

Faith laughs a little, "Sure, you can hold her." She gently lays the baby in Buffy's arms. "And I don't know what happened. Sam was cramping when we laid down and about an hour later I woke up and she's pushing. Before I know it, this little miracle is here." Faith gently strokes Jay's cheek.

"So how's it feel?" Buffy asks setting down in a rocking chair.

"How's what feel?" Faith asks, watching her.

"To be a Momma?" Buffy asks.

Faith smiles, "I don't think I could tell you even if I tried."

Buffy smiles and nods, "I guess I'll have to just give it a try some day huh?"

"It's highly recommended." Faith smiles.

Buffy gently rocks with Jay, "We should let the other's come in before they knock the nurses out."

"Why don't you go get them?" Sam asks from the bed.

Faith glances over, "When did you wake up?"

Sam yawns, "Just know. Why don't we let everybody come in and meet her and then kick them out and we'll sleep?"

Faith nods, "I like that idea, of course we could wait for morning…"

Sam laughs, "You wouldn't make them wait that long would you?"

Faith smiles, "No, I guess not." She gently takes Jay from Buffy, "Go tell them they got ten minutes."

Buffy smiles, "Okay!" She jumps up once Faith has taken the baby and scurries out of the room.

Faith makes her way over and hands Jay to Sam, then sets down beside her.

"Hard to believe," she says softly so as not to wake Jay up.

Sam kisses Jay's forehead causing her to frown, "Don't frown at your Mommy little girl, you save that for Momma." She says, causing Faith to laugh.

"Knock, knock," Willow says from the door. "Can we come in?"

Sam looks up and smiles, "Come on in. How's Tara and Dylan?"

"Ask them yourself," Willow says stepping aside so Tara can be wheeled in, holding Dylan.

"Hey, you brought blue eyes." Sam smiles.

Tara laughs, "Yeah, he had to meet her."

Giles clears his throat, "Does she have a name?"

Sam laughs a little, "Yes she does." She looks up at Faith. "You wanna tell them?"

Faith takes Jay from Sam, "Everybody, I'd like you to meet Jaden Anne Lehane."

Kennedy, who's standing closest to Faith looks at the tiny infant, "She looks like Faith."

"Lets hope that means she takes after Sam," Rona says.

"Don't say that!" Vi hits her shoulder playfully. "She'll be perfect."

Xander moves over, "She's beautiful." He grins up at Faith.

Giles moves back slightly, as everybody gathers around Faith and the baby. He's just watching the scene. Tara sets down on the bed beside Sam, who leans her head on her shoulder.

"Tired?" she asks.

Sam nods, "Very, but I'm very happy too."

Tara smiles, "You should be." Dylan starts to fuss a little.

"Aww, I think he's feeling left out." Sam says playing with the baby's hand.

"I think he's wet actually." Tara laughs a little. "Will, sweetie, could you?" She asks.

Willow nods, "Sure thing." She takes Dylan. "I'll bring him right back."

"Thanks," Tara says. She wraps both arms around Sam's shoulders. "You need to rest." She says, "Because I promise you won't be getting much."

Faith breaks away from the group and walks over to Giles, "Yo G-man, whatcha think?" she asks.

Giles smiles looking down at the baby, "I think she's simply perfect."

"Just like her Mommy." Faith says looking toward Sam.

"When you get time, I'd like to talk to you and Samantha about Jaden's future." Giles says, "I've set aside a little money for both her and Dylan."

Faith smiles, "You didn't have to do that G-Man."

Giles laughs a little and reaches out to cup Faith's cheek fatherly, "I hope that you know how proud I am of you and Samantha."

Faith looks at Giles in the eye, "Thanks Giles. Means a lot."

"Guys," Tara says softly. "I think we should go."

Everybody looks over to find Sam sleeping peacefully on the bed. Slowly everybody makes their way out of the room, and home. Faith sits down in the rocking chair gently rocking with Jay. She lays the baby down once she's sleeping and sneaks out of the room. She makes her way down to the elevator, punches the button and goes down to the first floor. When the doors open she makes her way to an empty waiting room and sits down. She rests her elbows on her knees and looks down at the ground……


	13. Orintation

Faith's POV

Faith's POV….

We had a baby girl. Okay so Sam had a baby girl. She's beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. I had to catch her can you believe that? I was so scared, but just knowing that Sam needed me was all it took. That's been around four hours ago, and I'm setting here in an empty waiting room. Minds just to full to sleep and I don't want to leave Sam and Jay for to long.

Have you fallen in love at first sight? Yeah I know it's corny. I hadn't. I mean with everybody else was about sex. It's not with Sam, but it took a while for me to really love her. But with Jay, it's been instant. The moment I saw her, the world melted away. Demons weren't attacking, planes weren't crashing, all I could focus on was the beautiful creature I had just watched come out of my girlfriend and into my arms. I'm a Mom. I, Faith Lehane, am a mother.

And Sam is so beautiful. She's exhausted, which I understand, but she's still the most beautiful woman alive. If you had asked me if I'd be here two years ago, I'd have laughed at ya. I didn't even plan on being alive. But I am, and for the first time in my life, I'm scared to die. Because I know that for the first time in my life somebody's counting on me. I have a family that I love, and that loves me.

Jay's got these soft brunette curls, with these chocolate eyes. She's chubby too; she weighed eight pounds ten ounces. They said it was a wonder Sam didn't rip, but she didn't. I think she's going to have Sam's dimples. Yes I have dimples too, but mine aren't as cute as Sam's. She done this little thing where she sticks her tongue out through her lips, almost looks like she's thinking really hard. Although right after that was her first poopy diaper so that mighta had something to do with it. She's already fed twice. And boy can she go at it. Sam said it hurt a little. She's breast feeding, I kinda feel bad 'cause I can't help.

So, why am I sitting in an empty waiting room, when everything I've ever wanted is five floors above me sleeping peacefully? Because I needed to process this. And cry. Yes, I Faith Lehane, am crying. Because the day I never thought I needed is here, and I can't wait for tomorrow. I can't wait for all the things that I know are coming.

But most of all, I can't believe I'm here. I'm really here. I'm not just Faith Lehane anymore, I'm not just the rogue slayer, the ex convict, the badass bitch, I'm the Mom. I may always be scared I'm gonna fuck her up, but she's mine, and I don't think I could love anything as much as I love those two. I may always be seen as a murderer, but I never want her to see that part of me.

I want Jay to have the life I never had, the things I never had, but most of all, I want her to have two Mom's that love her more then anything. I'll never fully let go of my badass image, although I think I done damage when I was talking baby talk upstairs while I thought the gang wasn't looking. I wipe my eyes and rise from my seat. My past doesn't matter, for once I don't care who I was. I care who I am, and right know I am missing my girls…..

Sam's POV….

I'm setting here watching my beautiful baby suck at my nipple. It hurts, but I can't bring myself to care. She's so beautiful, she looks like Faith. A head full of jet black hair, with soft curls, and those beautiful chocolate eyes. So far she seems pretty laid back.

The delivery was far from what I expected. I expected to be at the hospital, doped up, and not feeling the pain. But she had other ideas. She's not patient, which I blame on Faith. See, I had been cramping a little all day. I know I know, I didn't tell Faith. I thought it was just Braxton hicks 'cause well I had been cramping for a while. Then they started to get worse, but it still wasn't that bad. We laid down and I slept for a while, but then I woke up in extreme pain. It literally felt like I was being ripped in two. I told Faith she had to deliver the baby. She freaked, but she did actually catch our daughter.

Then I was reluctant to come to the hospital. For some reason I was afraid they'd take her away from me. I guess I can't really believe she's mine. But she is, and she's beautiful. And done eating, she's ready to be burped. I'm tired, but I'm happy.

Looking at Jay takes me back to when Ally was born. She was tiny, smaller then Jay. Five pounds two ounces. Momma wouldn't even hold her. I never understood that, and I really don't today. Because I love Jay, I would do anything I could to protect her. I loved Ally too. I done everything I could to protect her, but it just wasn't enough.

"I'll never let anything hurt you," I say to Jay, who looks up at me with those chocolate eyes. "You know who I am? I'm Mommy." The baby opens her mouth yawning. "Yeah, I know you're sleepy. Me too. But I don't want to put you down."

"You're eventually going to have to put her down ya know that right?" Comes Faith's voice from the door. I look up and smiles at her.

"I donno, I think I could just look at her forever." Faith smiles.

"Yeah I know." She moves to the bed and sits down beside me, gently running her finger over Jay's cheek. "Hard to believe we created something so perfect." She puts one arm around me and I scoot closer, Jay cradled in my arms. "Never new it was possible to love somebody this much, but I do. To love the two of you so much sometimes I think my hearts going to explode" I snuggle into her.

"I love you too, Faith." I close my eyes, as she takes Jay, and holds her close, pulling me even closer.

Third person POV….

Two months later…..

Whoever said having a baby changes everything, stated the obvious. You just aren't sure how much everything will change. It's not just a little change, it's huge drastic major changes. But it's all worth it, all totally worth it. Even if it's three AM and a certain eight week old refuses to sleep. Faith sits down in the rocking chair in Jay's nursery cradling the baby.

"Okay little one, you've been fed, changed, burped, and changed again, so what's with all the wakeyness?" She looks down at Jay whose eyes are looking around as she reaches out a hand to grab at Faith's hair which is hanging down. "You gonna pull Momma's hair? Huh Princess?" Gently Faith rocks back and forth, looking down Jay.

"Whatcha think about a puppy? Think we can talk Mommy into it? Maybe a retriever? Or a boxer? You like boxers?" Jay grunts a little. Faith laughs. "I agree, totally." Jay grunts again and makes her adorable little noises as she wiggles around in Faith's arms. "So what about you and Dylan? I know you saw him today, Mommy said she took you over to Tara's. He's a cutie, but I think you're a little young to be dating." Faith gently strokes Jay's cheek, going silent while she rocks back and forward.

Sam watches from the door, arms folded across her chest. She loves catching glimpses of Faith and Jay when Faith isn't looking. She's so very gentle with her, and it amazes Sam sometimes. Faith went back to training the girls every other day, Sam had yet to go back, but stays home with Jay. She plans on getting back to training in the next couple weeks, Faith said she would stay with Jay for a couple hours a day. She's ready to get back to training, for the first month Sam wouldn't leave the apartment. But ounce Tara convinced her to go shopping she'd started going out with Faith and taking Jay. The girls love Jay and Dylan.

"Orientation is tomorrow. Why don't you let me try and get her down?"

"You've had her all day, babe, go back to bed," Faith says looking up at her.

"You're nervous huh?" Sam asks setting down in the spare chair in the nursery.

"Yeah, kind of," Faith says. "Are you sure that you want to leave her in the daycare?"

"It's just for a couple hours and it Vi's turn." Sam says with a smile. "She'll be fine."

"I know she will it's just…." Faith sighs. "She's so small."

"Dylan will be there too." Sam reaches out and lays her hand on Faith's arm. "I'm sure that they'll be fine."

Faith sighs, "I know she will. I just hope we'll be okay. New girls ya know?"

Sam laughs a little, "Baby, I'm sure we'll be fine. If we can handle fighting the first, I'm sure we can a few new freshmen."

"Right, I'm sure we can." Faith says, give Sam a small smile.

The next morning….

Willow, Tara, Buffy, Faith, Sam, Dawn and Kennedy stand before a group of about thirty girls. Most of them are looking sacredly up at them, while a small handful look slightly intrigued as to who the strangers are.

Willow is dressed in a long flowing dress with flowers on it. Tara is dressed in a fitted white shirt, and a flowing purple skirt. Buffy is dressed in black slacks, a fitted white top, under a light pink suit jacket and her hair is pulled back in a nice bun. Faith is dressed in her tightest leather pants, her red wife beater, her hair in long flowing curls that are flowing around her shoulders, and of course her boots.

Sam is dressed in a pair of jeans, tank top that's pretty fitted, her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and high heel boots that make her five foot three frame look five foot five. Dawn is dressed in a pair of black fitted slacks, matching black jacket and a white lacy spaghetti strap under it, her hair down. Kennedy is dressed in jeans, a black wife beater, and tennis shoes, with her hair pulled back.

All but Tara and Willow are standing with their feet shoulder length apart, arms crossed behind their back and shoulder square. Willow and Tara are standing up straight arms by their sides, but not nearly as intimidating as the others.

Buffy takes a deep breath, "Welcome to slayer school." She says getting all the girls attention. "While here you will train to be the best Vampire Slayers you can be. You will learn fighting techniques in addition to your regular studies. We are here to train you, not to raise you. You will respect us, you will not bad mouth us, and if you don't want to be here, then you may leave." The other teachers, Giles, and Xander file in and set in chairs put beside the students.

"We each will teach you something different. First allow me to introduce you to your main teachers." Buffy looks down toward Willow. "Willow Rosenberg is one of the witches that allowed you to have your power. Tara MaClay, is the other. They will teach whoever is willing to learn the art of magic. I am Buffy Summers, I will be the one you have to deal with if you get into trouble. I am." She pauses. "The principle. Faith Lehane will be training some of you. She works with those who are more advanced." Faith nods slightly. "She was called at sixteen, and believe me, she is one of the best fighters I've ever met. I was called at fifteen." Buffy pauses to allow them all to think about what she's said.

"Samantha Andrews was called at seventeen, she's the younger of the original slayers. She'll be dealing with those who are not as advanced as the others. She'll work the hell out of you." Sam tries not to roll her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Sam." Buffy says hiding a smile. Sam does roll her eyes. "Dawn Summers, my sister, will be here only on occasion. She's in college, but when she's here she'll be acting as a councilor. Kennedy will be training you as well. If I'm correct in my thinking, this is her first real class." Kennedy smiles and nods her head.

"I'm going to let the others introduce themselves before you hear from this team once more. Giles, Xander please join us," Buffy says. Giles and Xander move to stand beside Willow. "You are looking at the group of people minus a few of the girls who were potentials who were turned into slayers. We are the group of people who defeated the first evil. I'm sure the older students have told you stories of the first evil." Some of the girls gasp. Once the teachers have been introduced Willow takes her spot in front of the girls. She smiles.

"Hello," she says her voice soft, yet she knows every ear in the place can hear her. "My name is Willow Rosenberg and I'm a Wicca." She catches ever eye in the place, these girls range in age from ten to sixteen years old. For some reason they were still getting the girls that were first called in as well.

"Magic is about centering yourself, finding your control as much as it is about making pretty things fly through the air. Magic can be dangerous, and powerful. But when used carefully and correctly it can also be an awesome tool in the fight against evil." Willow smiles. "And it's nifty." She finishes as Buffy rolls her eyes and the girls laugh. Faith moves to the spot Will had vacated, standing with her arms behind her back, boot clad feet shoulder length apart, and shoulders square.

"You're not here to play games. You want to learn how to become slayers, we can teach you." She pauses making eye contact with each girl, most of which shiver under her glare. "I'll teach you to kick ass, and honestly, I don't care what anybody else teaches you. There's two main rules in slaying…" She pauses, thinking just how much like Buffy she's about to sound.

"Don't die, and look damn good kicking ass." She smirks, as Buffy snorts. "I'll teach you what I can, but each of you will have your own style, some will be more aggressive then others. And some of you may even end up fighting on the wrong side." She looks around. "The dark side is very persuasive, you must be very dedicated to the side of good." She moves her feet together. "Want to know what I can teach you?" She asks, and sees a couple of them nod. "Watch this. Sam?"

Sam raises an eyebrow, "Faith, I'm not exactly sure I'm up for sparing."

Faith smiles, "I'll go easy on you."

Sam sighs and nods, she knows that Faith would never hurt her. Faith and Sam circle each other all eyes on them. Faith makes the first move, punching at Sam, but Sam easily blocks her. She throws a kick, which catches Faith in the side. Faith smiles, turning and kicking Sam. Sam stumbles backwards slightly, circling Faith. Faith doesn't take her eyes off Sam, sensing a change in the other girl, she knows something's coming. So she's ready to block Sam's punch, but not prepared for Sam kicking the back of her knee, Faith goes down. Sam climbs on top of Faith and straddles her, pinning her down, she leans in and whispers.

"You know you said you'd go easy on me? Yeah how'd that work for ya baby?" She smiles devilishly, and climbs off Faith fixing her clothes, she smiles at the girls. "The one rule Faith forgot to tell you, don't go easy."

Faith rolls her eyes, "I had to go easy on her."

Buffy laughs, "Why don't you take the floor Sam, and no sparing."

Sam smiles and nods, "Sure thing Boss." She moves over to her seat and picks up over head papers, then moves to an over head in the middle of the stage. She places the transparent paper on the overhead, and a uniform aww, goes up at the picture of a small baby, with brunette curls resting atop her head, chubby cheeks and deep chocolate eyes comes onto the screen. Sam looks back smiling at the picture taken about three days previous.

"I fought the battle of the first because it was the right thing to do. I kept fighting afterwards because it's part of me, part of who I am. I trained the first girls because it was what I was asked to do. However, now I fight because of her." She points to the picture.

"Her name is Jaden Anne Lehane, and she's eight weeks old. I want her to grow up and not have to fight. I want her to grow up strong and determined. And I will teach each of you the same way that I hope to teach her when she's old enough." Sam looks at each eye. "She's the reason I fight, she's the reason I teach you to fight, and most mornings, her and Faith are the reason's I get out of bed. Will this be hard, will you think about quieting? Oh yeah. But you'll find your own reason to enter this fight, and when you do, you'll understand why we fight so hard. And you'll never be able to stop." With that Sam takes the picture off the overhead and moves to sit beside Faith. Buffy steps forward.

"I wasn't asked if I wanted to lead. I wasn't given an option, none of us were. But if it's one thing we know, it's that what we are doing is right. Welcome to Slayer school."

"You are dismissed," Giles says. "Kennedy will show you to your dorms, and you should each have a room number." Kennedy nods and looks at the younger students.

"Alright little girls, lets go, I want two straight lines, and no fighting." She watches in satisfaction as the students line up. "Gonna be fun." She says.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to let her train the girls?" Giles asks looking at Buffy.

Buffy watches, "I think so."

"Relax G-Man, she'll do great." Faith says, "So's that it? Cause we gotta go get our girl."

Buffy laughs a little, "Missing her?"

Sam hides her smile, "Yeah Momma, you missing her?"

"I just know it's about time for her to eat, and I know how cranky she can get," Faith gets a little defensive.

Sam laughs, "And you know I left a bottle." She kisses Faith on the cheek. "And for the record, I'd be worried if you didn't worry."

Eight months later……

"No, no, no, no, no, get back here you," Faith says grabbing Jay as she crawls away. "What is it with you and not wanting a diaper change little one?"

Jay cackles in laughter, Faith shakes her head and sets back down on the floor to change the wiggling ten month old. "Da-da, da-da, da." Jay says smiling up at Faith who raises an eyebrow at the child.

"Da-da huh?" Faith says finally putting the clean diaper on her, while moving curious fingers out of the way. "I think you're a little confused." Faith says with a knowing nod. "See, although technically I am da-da, I'm a girl." Jay answers with another strain of incoherent babble, then rolls over and starts to crawl away.

"Hey, I was talking to you missy!" Faith says getting up and grabbing Jay again. "Is it a bad sign you're already not listening to us?" Jay claps her hands giggles. "Your Momma's gonna get me if you ain't sleeping when she gets back." Jay looks down at her hands as if they're strange new adaptations. "So what about that nap?" Jay looks up at Faith with big brown eyes. "Don't give me puppy dog eyes. I'm not getting in trouble because you won't take a nap."

Faith is amazed a how much Jay has grown. At ten months old she can roll over, sit up, babble, and crawl. Well scoot at least. The curls that were once plastered to her head are know growing out. She's still chubby, but it looks good on her. Sam had returned to pre-baby body mere weeks after she gave birth. Training once Jay was off breast milk, and eating formula.

Faith excelled at training the girls, but she has to admit that the first few weeks she felt a little helpless with Jay. Mostly because she couldn't feed her, and that's all she seemed to do. So late at night she would sneak over to Sam's side of the bed, and just hold Jay. Sometimes Jay would wake up and just look up at her.

Faith sits down in the rocking chair with Jay on her lap and opens 'The Three Billy Goats Gruff' and begins reading. Jay points a chubby finger at the pictures then looks up at Faith. As Faith reads the story, Jay's eyes visibly get heavy. Ounce the story is finished Faith gets up and puts Jay in her crib.

"Sleep good baby girl," Faith whispers, kissing Jay on the forehead. Turning out the light she leaves the room turning on the baby monitor, and taking the receiver with her. She moves to the kitchen getting out a bottle of water. She goes into the living room, picking up the various toys Jay managed to scatter around the floor, and putting them in the playpen. She just finished when she hears the key in the door.

"I'm home," Sam calls, opening the door.

"SHHH," Faith says putting her finger over her lips. "I just got her down."

"Oh, sorry," Sam says smiling sheepishly. "I figured she'd be running around still."

"What you really think I can't get our daughter down for a nap?" Faith asks wrapping her arms around Sam. "You look tired." Sam sighs and puts her bag down on the couch.

"The girls listened to about every other word I said today." She leans her head on Faith's shoulder. "And it's not that I don't think you can get Jay down for a nap, I just thought she'd be harder to get down today."

"Because of the teething?" Faith asks, Jay had six teeth already and was getting two more in.

"Yeah. They were bugging her last night," Sam says. "So how'd it go today?"

"Good, Tara picked Dylan up about thirty minutes after you left, so I wasn't alone with both for too long," Faith says. "And she said she wants you to call her, or stop by."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asks moving over to the couch. "Ya know, Jay's sleeping, we're alone…."

"You thinking what I think you're thinking?" Faith asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nap?" Sam asks tilting her head slightly.

Faith laughs, "Hmm, is that new code for sex?"

Sam laughs a little, "I'm afraid not."

Faith leans in and kisses Sam, "You sure? Cause Jay's sleeping, we're home alone, nobody will bother us…"

Sam giggles, "You drive a hard bargain Faith Lehane." She leans in and kisses Faith. "Maybe we could get Buffy or Ken to watch her and us go out tonight?"

"Now that is a thought." Faith smiles at Sam. "Actually, we could ask if they would watch her and us stay home."

"Baby they have to watch her here. They don't have all the baby stuff and I'm so not moving it." Sam says with a slightly laugh.

Faith leans in and gently kisses Sam, "Then we'll rent a hotel for the night."

Sam is about to answer when there's a knock at the door. Faith groans but lets go of Sam and moves to answer it. She finds Kennedy standing there. "What's up?"

"I thought maybe I'd drop by see if you wanted a beer or something," Kennedy says.

Faith looks back at Sam, "Um, not today Ken, but you're welcome to come in." Sam has moved to the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge.

"Everything okay?" she calls.

"Yeah, it's Ken," Faith answers, forgetting the baby was asleep. She sighs when Jay starts crying. "I'll be right back."

Kennedy makes herself at home on the couch, as Sam comes into the living room, "Don't worry you're at home here." She says as Kennedy flips through the channels.

Kennedy shrugs, "You said 'make yourself at home' and so I decided too."

"I see," Sam nods, "So how's things?"

"Good, I guess. Can't complain to much right?" Kennedy says turning the TV off and looking at Sam, "So what about you, heard the girls were give you trouble."

Sam sighs, "Not really girls, more like girl. Girl name Sarah."

"Sarah?" Kennedy frowns, "Oh you mean stuck up little bitch things she knows it all? Yeah she's got problems."

"Yeah that's the one." Sam says with another sigh.

"Mama! Mama! Da-da, da-da, da-da!" Faith comes in carrying Jay, who's talking in her own little baby language.

"Is that right? You mean you dreamt that?" Faith is asking, as Jay babbles and sticks her fist into her mouth.

"You're such a softy" Kennedy says smiling at Faith.

Sam laughs and takes Jay, "Hey baby girl, whatcha doin? Huh? You're suppose to be sleeping….did Aunt Ken wake you up? Well we may just have to beat her up." At this Jay looks at Kennedy and smiles.

"Hey!" Kennedy gets up and acts like she's gonna attack Jay, "There will be no beating me up, I'll beat you up." She holds her fist up and has to laugh when Jay mimics her and laughs. Kennedy reaches out and tickles Jay, causing her to laugh and squirm. "I'm gonna getcha, I am."

"DADADADADADADA!" Jay yells, causing everybody to laugh.

"What about me, huh?" Sam asks kissing her on the side of the head and handing her to Kennedy. "I'll hand ya over." She leans in placing kisses on Jay's nose. "Tell Aunt Ken she's a softy too."

"Am not! I'm teaching her to fight." Kennedy says sticking her nose up in mock irritation. Jay slaps her in the face. "Hey!"

"Hey Ken, what would it cost me for you to watch her tonight?" Faith asks.

"Depends on why you need me to watch her." Kennedy answers setting down with Jay on her lap, trying to escape.

"Um, Sam and I thought maybe we'd go somewhere." Faith says. "We may be out most if not all the night."

"So let me get the straight, you want to go out and fuck, and me to watch the brat." Kennedy smiles, "Sure thing, cost ya details."

"First off, don't say that word in front of Jay, second, you're not getting details, how's fifty bucks?" Sam asks.

"Deal." Kennedy says as Jay finally gets out of her lap and stands by the couch. "You gonna let go?" she asks Jay.

Jay looks up at her, and laughs a little, "NO!"

"It's not a good sign that that's her first word." Sam says laughing. "Jay, come here, come on, you can do it!" She bends down but Jay just cries. "Oh you big cry baby, come here." Sam reaches down and picks her up.

Later that night….

FPOV….

I'm amazed at how beautiful Sam is. I mean yeah I see her everyday, and yeah we're together a lot, but most of the time we're taking care of Jay or we're just sitting talking. Now don't go thinking we don't have sex, we just….well we have other responsibilities and with a baby in the house sometimes we just can't. Anyways, I'm at a hotel with Sam. Nobody can interrupt up here, which believe me is a good thing. Ken's got Jay so she's in good hands and all I have to worry about is taking care of my beautiful girlfriend.

"Faith?" Sam asks from beside me.

"Mmmhmmm?" I answer stroking her hair gently.

"You think maybe you'd ever want more kids?" she asks, moving slightly to look at me.

I give a small laugh, "I donno, I mean not right this second that's for sure."

"But someday?" she plays with my shirt.

I think about it, until Jay come along I didn't honestly want kids. Know I can't imagine my life without her. She's perfect, and I'm simply amazed by this little creature that Sam and I created. Do I want more?

"I think it would be nice for her to have a sibling," I say after a long pause. "Have you thought about it any?" I ask, knowing fully well she has. Sam doesn't answer for a moment.

"I have, and I do want more kids. She's just so small right now that I think we'll have to wait. But, I don't want her growing up alone." She sits up looking down at me. "We have this good thing going Faith, and I want to keep it. I love you. I don't want to lose you, and I can't imagine my life without Jay. Faith, I want that white fenced in yard, and I want the dog that destroys the house. I want to be woke up at three in the morning with nightmares and bottles and all of that. And I blame you for it, because you make me whole and you make me…" She sighs. "I sound crazy." I smiles up at her, and reach out to touch her face.

"You don't sound crazy, but something is obviously bugging you."

"It's nothing….it's just something stupid…."

"Samantha, please," I say. "It's not stupid. It's bugging you, please tell me."

"Cordelia asked me if we were moving back to LA. She said she thought we should. But I don't know if I can. At least right know, because I love Jay, and I love this. We're happy, right?" Sam asks.

I blink, "Why would Cordelia ask you to move back to LA?" I ask.

"Because she misses us, and I donno. I mean I miss them, but I just don't think this is good timing." Sam looks down at her hands. I frown. There's something Sam isn't telling me. I sit up.

"I don't think moving would be a good idea either," I say finally. "But if they need the help, maybe we should go help?"

"That's just it," Sam says tears streaming down her face. "She didn't ask you to help. She doesn't exactly want US to move. She said that Angel and them need me, and that I'm letting them down. But I can't believe that. I mean seriously. She can't just call and ask me to leave my family, my daughter. That's not fair."

I pull Sam to me, "I'm sorry, babe, I know it's not fair. And you're not going. I'm gonna call Angel and see what they need, there's girls we can send." I feel Sam nod against me. "I love you." I say gently.

"I love you too," Sam says pulling back and looking into my eyes.

I lean in and kiss her. It's gentle and not demanding, but Sam deepens it. She cups my cheek and gently lays me down on the bed. She pulls back to look at me, and I smile at her. She removes her shirt and then her bra, taking her hint I do the same. She shimmies out of her jeans and underwear, as do I. Sam moves around the bed, taking both my hands in her own. She leads me to the bed pulling back the covers she climbs in between them.

"You're beautiful" I say moving between the covers beside her.

"Not as beautiful as you," Sam says capturing my lips. Before I even realize what's happening Sam is straddling me. She kisses my cheek, down to my collar bone, then down between my breasts. Her lips are soft and I can't help the moan that escapes me, she captures my right breasts and I know I should be on top, 'cause I usually am, but I can't bring myself to care. Sam sucks lightly on my breast then nips at it, moving lower she traces her tongue up and down between my naval and my breast bone. I love when she does this. She moves even lower and I look downward.

"Sam??" I ask, she smiles up at me. She moves even lower, slowly spreading my thighs. I feel her tongue lick up and down and suck in a breath. I moan and buck my hip as she teases my entrance. She lightly flicks her tongue up against me, and shockwaves go through my body. Gently she takes my cilt between her lips and sucks it. I can't help but scream. Again she licks up and down, teasing my entrance. She holds my hips still, as her tongue gently enters me. She twirls her tongue, but doesn't hit the spot. She pulls her tongue out again and licks up my wetness. My breathing is labored as I feel her moving her tongue around inside me. She licks up my wetness, I close my eyes and enjoy it. Slowly my orgasm builds, I can feel it in every inch of me. I moan again,

"Don't tease!" I say when she pulls her tongue out and smiles up at me. She reenters me, stroking my clit gently with her fingers, while hitting the spot with her tongue, I scream out. She flicks her tongue around, causing electric shocks to shoot through my body. It isn't long before I come, she cleans me up, then moves up to my mouth kissing me. I can taste myself on her lips. I roll her over on her back, rolling her hard nipple in between my fingers. She moans out, I can smell her arousal, I know she's wet. I reach down and insert a finger, oh yeah she's wet. I smile against her lip as I enter a second finger. She screams, arching toward me.

Slowly I grind against her. I'm surprised when she enters two fingers into me, but smile. Together we move as one. It's amazing how much control I allow Sam to have. It doesn't take long before we both come. I've never been able to come that quickly twice with any other person, but I can with Sam. She just does that to me. I collapse beside her, and she snuggles up to me.

"Think the baby's okay?" she asks. I smile and nod my head.


	14. Sisters

Two and half years later

Two and half years later

There are many things in life that Sam will never understand. Faith's idea that chocolate pop sickles are actually a lunch time meal, how a simple trip to the store for one item always turns into about a thirty minutes and at least twenty items, why the neighbors dog can't shit on his own lawn, how Kennedy manages not to kill the girls she trains, why a demon can't be polite enough to bleed on the ground and not her shoes.

But the one thing that bugs her the most is why her relationship with Buffy Summers is so sketchy is probably the one thing that bugs her the most. With an almost sad sigh she opens her door. Immediately she's greeted by a two year old running full speed ahead

"Mommy!" Sam can't help but smile. It's true she loves being Mommy. "Momma go slide!"

Sam has to frown at this one, "Momma went slide?" She looks up to find Faith looking a bit sheepish.

"I didn't exactly go sliding….I kinda….okay not kinda I did….fall on my ass…." Faith says.

Sam laughs a little, "Oh yeah, wanna tell me about that one?"

"I can," Buffy says from behind Faith. How did Sam miss her being here? She so should have felt that one. An unintentional sigh escapes Sam, but she tries to cover it by picking up Jay.

"Maybe later, we should get her down for a nap."

"Are you okay?" Buffy asks, tilting her head and frowning.

"Just tired." Sam answers, "The um, the store was busy today."

"I don't know why you don't just quit," Faith says following Sam down the hall way. "I mean G-man is paying us pretty well, and you're doing the night school thing."

Sam sets Jay down, "Go on and get in your bed baby girl," she says before turning to Faith. "I do this because I have to Faith, I work because if I don't we don't have the frilly girly things that you think only I want or like or whatever. I know Giles will pay for whatever we ask but is it truly honestly right of us to ask? I mean come on Faith! We moved out of Slayer school, hell we moved out of the State! We're in Tennessee know Faith, and it's not fair that he pay us any more then the council would. And then there's the future ever think about that one?"

Faith frowns, "I offered to go back to school or get a job and you said you wanted me home with Jay."

"And I do, but that doesn't mean that I can do that Faith! It doesn't mean it's fair or safe for you to ask me to quit! And it's not fair that you spend all day playing with Jay and talking with Buffy and Willow and Tara and Xander and not cleaning up the house, leaving dishes for me to do and laundry and all that other shit."

"I do not leave the housework for you on purpose. Our daughter needs somebody to take care of her and she's demanding. I don't have time to do the housework while running after her! And I need adult conversation! You moved us all the way out to Tennessee, just so that we could be with Buffy and them then you complain cause I spend time with them, I'm not sure what the fuck to think!" Faith huffs and walks toward their bedroom. Sam cringes when she hears their bedroom door slam. What the fuck was that? Sam and Faith hardly fight in front of Jay, and never in front of Buffy and them. With a sigh Sam goes into Jay's bedroom to read her a story.

Buffy watches as Faith and Sam fight noting the red light around them, she frowns. What was going on with them? They never fought at least not with her around. With a deep breath she heads for Faith and Sam's bedroom, knocking on the door. Behind it she can hear Faith mumbling about something. The door swings open and Buffy sees a red faced Faith staring at her.

"You okay?"

"Just go, B," Faith says irritation evident in her voice.

"What happened?" Buffy pressed her a little. "You and Sam don't fight in front of anybody."

"Well we just fucking did!" Faith yells. "Look just fuck off, I'm not in the mood."

Sam picks this particular moment to walk out of Jay's bedroom, she makes an irritated noise and heads outside. She sits down on the back porch swing and looks out over the back yard. They have about an acre which is enough for them. They moved to Tennessee when Jay was about a year and half. It's November now so it's chilly outside. Slowly Sam gets up and leans over the edge of the rail. She's up high enough off the ground that she can see all the way to Willow's in one direction and Xander in another. Directly in front of her is Buffy's. Sam frowns at the thought of Buffy. Basically they had made their own little community here.

Tennessee, as it would turn out, had a pretty big hellmouth, so Buffy, Faith and Sam always had something to do. Willow and Tara were kept busy as well, but mostly fixing their children's magical calamities. Xander was living with Haley, who basically had nothing to do with Slayer School or fighting evil, she just didn't. But that was okay with everybody. She gave up magic for a 'normal' life. Although she baby-set for Will and Tara, while they both worked. Both girls went back a forward from Slayer School, each day. Giles was in charge of the school now, so he was still in Ohio.

Sam and Faith were happy, despite the spat today. Faith stays home with Jay, because they agreed she's too young and…well strong to be put in daycare. Her abilities grow as she does, and she's pretty strong. Sam goes to school at night (9pm-12am) two days a week and works half days at a local store (6am-12pm). The one thing that Faith had never understood about Sam is how little sleep she actually needed. Most of the time she laid down when Jay did, but she didn't today. Faith couldn't understand her need to be independent either, as long as she was a Slayer School she was busy, but ounce they moved she wasn't, and she went a little stir crazy. Again she sighs, it's getting cold out and she really should get inside.

"Hey Sis," a voice beside Sam pulls her out of her thoughts causing her to jump.

"Hey Ally," Sam says then frown. "Allison?" She turns to look at her sister, who's standing beside her. Her eyes quickly move over the young girl. She's Ally's age, with long blonde hair, bright blue green eyes and a dimpled smile. But that can't be, Ally died when she was a toddler. About Jay's age.

"Don't look so scared," Ally says taking a seat on the swing. "You look like you're seeing a ghost."

"But aren't you? You can't be here, you're dead," Sam says turning to watch the child.

"Maybe I'm not as dead as you think I am." Ally points out.

"But you are! I saw you land!" Sam says getting angry.

"You did, did you?" Ally asks.

"Yes, I mean I think I saw you land….I saw you dead Allison, don't argue with me!" Sam tries to calm herself. She must be going crazy.

"But you didn't see me fall. You were looking the other way," Ally says nodding to confirm her point.

"You can't be the first," Sam says. "We defeated it years ago, so you must be an allusion."

Ally sighs a half way sad sigh, "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." She stands up and walks forward reaching out to touch Sam. "Could the First do that? Could an allusion?" Ally shakes her head. "Didn't think so, no my dear sister, I'm really here."

"But…but…" Sam says looking up to see Faith opening the sliding door.

"Who are you talking to out here?" Faith ask, her anger apparently gone, and replaced by a worried one.

"I…she's….what…." Sam stumbles over her words.

"She can't technically see me," Ally says. "So maybe I'm not as here as I said but I am here, you're looking at me."

"I…what?" Sam asks.

Faith raises an eye brow, "I came out here to ask what the fuck happened back there, but now I'm thinking you're just exhausted." Faith moves forward and wraps her arms around Sam. "What's going on?" Sam lays her head on Faith's shoulder, her arms around her waist as she watches Ally dance around.

"Exhaustion," she mumbles.

But it wasn't exhaustion. That became apparent when Saturday rolled around and Ally was still dancing around. Sam hadn't said anything to anybody just yet. She knew Faith knew something was wrong. You can't live with Faith Lehane and her not know something's up. Dreams of watching Ally fall, of her tiny body laying on the cold hard concrete, her blood draining slowly from her body plagued Sam's night. With each passing day Faith became more worried. It wasn't until she caught Jay talking to her 'invisible' friend that Faith considered the idea of Sam being haunted.

Sam stood looking down at the pills in her hands, "Take them," Ally says. "You won't hurt anymore."

"I'm not a druggie," Sam says flushing the tablets. "I have a daughter and girlfriend to think about. You know nothing about me."

"But you're in pain right?" Ally asks. It's true, Sam is in pain. She got attacked pretty bad on patrol last night, mostly because Ally kept talking to her. She shakes these thoughts from her mind.

"I can handle it."

"You always were big bad can handle it all Sam weren't you? But you didn't handle it did you? You had a problem. It was really all Momma's fault. Ya know, you turned out to be a good Mom, considering you hadn't really had one. And Jay's great, I mean she's smart, she's talented….Does she want to fly?" Ally asks, tilting her head.

"NO!" Sam screams and rushes out of the bathroom, and into the sounds of giggles coming from the living room, she finds Faith playing airplane with Jay. She's holding her above her head, as Jay holds her arms out and squeals in delight. "Put her down!"

Faith is startled and looks over at Sam, gently putting Jay on the floor, "What's wrong babe?"

Sam is having trouble breathing. She closes her eyes and tries to get her breathing under control. "You coulda dropped her." She says moving to pick Jay up.

"We play airplane all the time." Faith says. "You know I'd never drop her." It's true Sam did know it.

"But what if she did?" Ally asks.

"But what if you did drop her Faith? Then what?" Sam asks.

"Babe what's going on?" Faith asks moving forward.

"Nothing just…don't do that anymore." Sam says.

"She's gonna do it again, maybe you should take Jay away?" Ally suggests.

"Don't wanna go!" Jay says, looking in the direction of Ally.

"See, Faith's turning her against you." Ally says moving closer to Sam and Jay. "You have to protect your daughter."

"I am!" Sam yells, Faith looks confused. "I am taking Jay for a walk, I'll be back." Sam says moving to get both their coats on.

"I thought we agreed that we'd stay home today?" Faith says.

"But I want to go out." Sam says.

"But it's too cold out there." Faith says. It's been spitting snow as it was.

"She really thinks she can tell you it's too cold?" Ally asks crossing her arms across her chest, "Who does she think she is?"

When Sam just zips up Jay's coat and huffs, Faith sighs, "Want me to come with you?"

"NO!" Sam roars before thinking. Faith backs away.

"Okay okay, take a chill pill."

"I just…I want time with Jay," Sam says picking her up and heading out the door. As they walk through the deserted street, which is out in the country Ally keeps in step with Sam.

"Nice place here," Ally says. "You know, Faith is a good person, but well, she does have anger issues right?"

"No," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Didn't you move here because she almost killed a girl at the school?" Ally asks.

"Yes…no…we moved her to protect our daughter!" Sam says getting irritated.

"But she did almost kill a girl?" Ally asks.

"She was evil!" Sam yells.

"Faith?" Ally asks.

"No the girl, the girl was evil and she tried to get to Jay. And Faith…well…she kinda knocked her out…then beat her up..." Sam sighs, "And then we decided it was no longer safe for Jay at the school so we moved."

"She's a danger to herself you know that right?" Ally asks.

"She's not." Sam says.

"She's turned evil before," Ally points out.

"She was just a kid and she didn't know any better! And she's not going to do that again!" Sam says turning mid stride to face Ally.

"But she could," Ally says, "And it wouldn't be her fault it would be just something that happened, but do you really want your daughter in the middle?"

"Faith would never intentionally hurt Jay, she loves her."

"Who said anything about it being intentional? Her destiny is not of her own choosing, but you could stop it…" Ally says ever so sweetly.

"I cold Mommy," Jay says on Sam's hip. Sam turns from Ally and walks back toward the house.

"Okay baby we're going home." Sam frowns looking around, how the hell did they get this far? She hadn't noticed how far they had walked. And it would be a good twenty minute walk back. With a sigh she bundles Jay up a little better and holds her closer. Why was Ally so persistent? And a better question, why did Sam believe her? No, she didn't, Faith was not evil…she was not turning evil…no Sam wouldn't believe it!

When Sam got back to the house, Faith was pacing the floors. "Where the hell did you walk to?"

"Just down the road sorry," Sam says.

"Samantha," Faith says, "You have to tell me what the hell is going on, and now!"

"There's nothing going on! I just took our daughter for a walk!" Sam yells back.

"You took her out in the freezing cold, and took a forty minute walk! That screams something's wrong!" Faith yells. Sam, having set Jay down and taken her coat off, stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"And I suppose you think I should just stay home all day with her?"

"What?!" Faith asks.

"Tome on, play friend," Jay says looking toward Ally, which only she and Sam can see, then walks off holding hands with her.

Faith frowns, "I didn't know kids that young had invisible friends." She mutters to herself.

"Well, you would know about it wouldn't you?" Sam says and stomps off to their room.

"Geez, I guess I'm not getting any tonight," Faith says slumping down on the couch.

One week later…

The more time that passed the less Faith was left alone with Jay, and worse yet, the more she and Sam fought. Over stupid stuff mostly. Sam was watching every move Faith made, and Faith was getting annoyed. She spent Saturday with Buffy allowing Sam some alone time with Jay, but when she got back….Sam's bags were packed. Faith, not understanding had had enough of this.

"You can't just take our daughter!" Faith says putting her hands on her hips.

"I can! She's MY daughter according to the state of Tennessee, remember? You have no claim whatsoever!" Sam yells back.

"Don't you dare!" Faith shakes her head. "Look just tell me what happened, we can fix this."

"She'll fix it alright," Ally says. "She'll kill you both in your sleep, you saw her with the stake."

"I saw you with the stake!" Sam says standing up straight.

"I'm a fucking Vampire Slayer! Of course I have a fucking stake!" Faith yells.

"In the middle of the day? What if Jay had got a hold of it?" Sam asks.

"I turned my back for one minute and she picked it up. I'm sorry, I'll keep them locked up. This can't be about the stake! I've seen you with one in front of her too!"

Sam makes a huffing noise, "I don't leave her in a room alone with it, now do I?"

Faith moves toward the kitchen, "I just don't understand this."

"She's getting a knife!" Ally warns. Before Faith can say anything else Sam has her pinned against the refrigerator, with a knife to her throat.

"What the fuck?!" Faith struggles.

"You're not going to hurt her, she's my baby!" Sam says.

"Hurt who? Jay? I would never hurt her or you!" Faith says tears springing to her eyes.

"She's evil, kill her!" Ally says.

"You went all evil once," Sam says holding Faith tighter.

"Once, but I got better. You saw that, you saw that I got better. You've known me years know, we have a child together, please Sam." Faith begs.

"You saw it, she killed the professor in cold blood, remember?" Ally says. "Remember the blood on her hands?"

"You had blood on your hands!" Sam says.

"When? The other day? Yeah I killed a demon and got the blood on my hands." Faith says. "You know that Sam you were there!"

"I watched you kill the professor!" Sam screams.

"Professor?" Faith frowns, "Sam that was years before I met you, babe you didn't see me do that."

"But you did though! And I…I…" Sam frowns and looks toward Ally. "She's right I didn't see that."

"But you did," Ally insists, "You did see her. She's evil, you kill evil, now kill her!"

"Shut up!" Sam screams at Ally, Faith tries to move but Sam tightens her grip and puts more pressure on the knife, causing droplets of blood to appear on Faith's neck.

"Wonder how if feels, to have a knife to her neck," Ally says idly.

"Yeah Faith, how's it feel?" Sam asks. "How's it feel to be on the other end of the knife?"

Nobody notices that Jay is standing in the doorway, nor that she's holding a cell phone open, and it happens to be calling Xander's number. When he picks up the phone all he can hear is crying and Sam yelling. He tells Haley he'll be right back and rushes to Faith and Sam's. He finds Jay standing in the door way watching as Sam presses the knife to Faith's neck.

"Samantha, please!" Faith says. "I don't understand. Who are you talking to?"

"She's trying to make you think you're crazy, don't fall for it," Ally says. "I'm standing right here, can't she see that?"

"Ally is standing right there, can't you fucking see her?" Sam nods toward the empty place where Ally is standing. Xander quickly puts Jay in the other room and rushes back.

"Samantha," he says. "Listen to me, put the knife down and we'll talk about this."

"Shut up!" Sam yells. "She's going to hurt my daughter!"

"No, no she's not. Nobody will let her, okay? I promise we won't let her." Xander steps close.

"Back the fuck off!" Sam yells at him.

"He's evil too, kill him too." Ally says.

"Shut up! He's not evil!" Sam yells at Ally. "You're not evil."

"No, I'm not evil, and I'm not a slayer either," Xander says. "So if you wanted to you could hurt me." He steps closer. "Sam, come on, put the knife down, we'll talk about this."

"She's evil!" Sam yells, "Ally said so!"

"Sam, Ally's dead remember? Faith was evil, she was. But even at her most evil she couldn't commit the ultimate crime, she couldn't kill the people she loved. True she acted like she was trying. I mean she played the part, but did she? Look at me." Xander stops a few steps away from Sam. "Look at me."

Sam does, "What?" tears are in her eyes.

"She held a knife to Will's neck, but she couldn't slit her throat, she done a lot of bad things, but in the end, she couldn't kill us. Not even if she had wanted to. She didn't know the arrow was poisoned. Would Ally really ask you to kill somebody you love?"

"But she said…" Sam cries.

"She lied. Whoever or whatever she is, she lied. And if you were really going to kill her she'd be dead by now. But you can't do it can you? Because a part of you knows she's not evil, and there's nothing evil about you." Xander steps closer, and holds his hand out to Sam. "Give me the knife."

"But what if she does hurt Jay?" Sam asks, not moving the knife.

"Then I'll kill her myself," Xander says. "But she's not going to." Xander holds his hand closer to Sam. "You trust me right?"

"Yes I do," Sam says. "But…"

"Then trust that what I say is the truth. I won't lie to you, at one time Faith was evil, but that was a very long time ago, and she's completely different. Come on Samantha, give me the knife." Sam pulls the knife away from Faith's neck, and looks at it. "Give it here Sam." Xander says quietly. Slowly Sam holds the knife out for Xander to take it. As soon as she does, Ally appears to where everybody can see her.

"What the fuck?" Faith asks, catching Sam, and looking toward Ally. "Where did you come from?"

"Sissy?" Ally asks.

Sam removes herself from Faith's arms, "Ally, it's okay, I'm here." She says.

"It hurts Sissy," Ally says falling to the floor. Sam gently places Ally's head in her lap stroking her hair. Faith sets down behind Sam, wrapping her arms around her.

"Shh, baby it's okay," she says. "Xander go get Will, see if she can do a spell to save Ally!" Xander quickly calls Willow, who teleports in. Sam is still holding Ally in her arms, her breathing more shallow by the moment.

"I love you Ally," Sam says sobs nearly over taking her. "Please, don't go, I can't lose you again."

Willow bends over the child, "She's had a lot of dark magic performed, and she's dying because the magic was too strong. Without the spell she's just too weak, the only way to save her is to put magic back in her. I can't do it…" Willow says.

"Please!" Sam cries. "Do something!"

"There's one thing," Willow says and then stands up. "I'll be right back." With that Will teleports out, bringing back with her Destiny. "I'm gonna channel some of Destiny's magic into her, she's young enough she has extra built up." She sets the child down beside Ally and taking one of each child's hands in her own and allows the magic to flow through her and into Ally. Almost immediately her color returns. "She'll be out for a few more hours at least, and it'll be touch and go for days if not weeks. But that should work."

Without a word, Sam picks up Ally and heads for the spare bedroom, sitting by her little sister's bedside…….


	15. Meeting Ally

Three weeks later

Three weeks later….

APOV…

It's almost Christmas, which means this will be the first Christmas I actually remember. Faith and Sam have had to teach me a lot about the human world. You see, I was held captive until they needed me, then the demon spoke through me, or something like that. For the first week I was too scared to leave my room. I screamed when Faith came in, then finally she convinced me she's not evil. And Jay, well she's just a sweet heart. Although she steals my stuff, and follows me around.

Willow was the first of the 'gang' other then Sam and Faith that I met. She had to transfer more magic in me, so that I could live. But see funny thing, I think I'm making magic or something. I've been trying to learn to control everything, and well it's not working out too well. I broke a vase just by looking at it. But Faith said she understands. And Sam, well she's just too glad to have me home to care I guess.

Anyways, things are really different. I didn't go outside for the first two weeks, 'cause I was so scared. But now I love it outside. Although Faith threw a snowball at me and scared me and I made it snow…hard….I caused a blizzard in the middle of Tennessee, which I guess isn't actually supposed to happen. But other then that I do okay. Jay loves to run around chasing me trying to hit me with snowballs. I don't know much about two year olds, but I'm pretty sure a 9 year old should be a little faster then a 2 year old. But she beats me. Sam says it has something to do with her being a Slayer.

Do you know what a Slayer is? Well if not let me explain. Okay Slayer's are these girls that totally kick ass. I mean butt, they totally kick butt. Bad butt though. Like really bad guys like the demons or monsters that took me and made me all bad and stuff. But they didn't kick my butt 'cause well, I wasn't responsible. Anyways, they totally kick demon butt and keep the world safe! Faith and Sam are both Slayers. They have this like superpower strength. It's too bad I don't have it, but Sam says I've got enough problems to worry about. I heard her tell Faith that she hopes I'm called when I'm older. Faith just shook her head though.

So where was I? Oh yeah, the 'gang'. Like I said Will's the first one I met, she's awesome! She's a witch, sorta like me. Anyways, I wouldn't really talk to her the first few times she came by, but then one day she brought me this chocolate bar, and I had to say something. By the way chocolate is totally my favorite food. I mean hello, sweet and melting and delicious.

Anyways, Will brought me one and asked if I wanted it, but she made me talk to her. Then finally I figured out she wouldn't hurt me. She's cool to talk to and super smart. Like she taught me how to focus in and actually move a pencil, of course it went flying across the room and almost took out one of Faith's eyes, but hey I tried. Willow's also teaching me to read and stuff, I pick up pretty quick too.

Tara was the next person I met. She's as sweet as Willow. She's teaching me to center myself and to use my telepathy. The first couple days were horrible. Faith and Sam were making up from when I almost made Sam kill her and well, it was a lot of noise and it scared me. Apparently the demons gave me lots of 'neat' abilities, but to be perfectly honest I just want to be normal.

Xander says normal it over rated. He's awesome! He's teaching me to play basketball and stuff. Mostly we just hang out and he teaches me to build and fix things. But what makes him so awesome is he isn't always looking for what I need to learn or what's wrong with me. He just kinda hangs out and I'm relaxed around him. Of course there was the once I kinda set a chain saw after him, but I stopped it before it done any damage.

Faith is cool. She tries to act all big and bad, but she cried during Lady and the Tramp. I did too though, so we promised not to tell on each other. Although, Jay kinda took care of that as soon as Sam got in from work. She's a little tattle that one. Anyways, Faith's been teaching me to fight. And she's been teaching me other stuff too. Did you know Faith is dyslectic? I didn't until she told me. I'm not even sure Sam knows. Anyways it means she reads words and stuff backwards, but she taught herself how to read. She told me that when I was having trouble with a few words and stuff. Faith's really relaxed when it comes to most stuff.

Sam is, well she's my sister. I mean she rocks, but still she's my sister. And as my big sister she's kinda taken over as Mom. She's always telling me that I need to do this or that or something but she lets me slack off some. She's teaching me about money and chores and Slaying and stuff. She teaches me about the outside world to. See, being held captive a lot of things scare me, but when I have a nightmare or something Sam's always right there.

She said she thought I was dead for years, I can't imagine it. She's so glad to have me back, but she's also worried. Faith says she's worried she's gonna lose me again, but I'm here to stay. Sam let me stay up late last night and watch the movie "The Grinch" I love that movie! She thought it would give me nightmares but it didn't. She made popcorn and everything! She's off for the next few days 'cause it's almost Christmas. She took the week off or something like that.

Well apparently supper's ready, so I should get going. I can't wait to see what we're having! Laters!

Third person pov

The next day…

Buffy is over at Faith and Sam's to help out 'cause Sam's not so sure leaving Faith with Jay, Dylan, and Ally is such a good idea. She trusts Faith, but well it's two two and half year olds and a nine year old with powers she can't control yet. So Buffy and Faith are setting on the couch watching TV, when Jay walks in. She's carrying the shackles from the locked box with all the 'slayer stuff' in it.

Faith frowns, "Jay, put those back, you don't need to be playing with shackles."

"Fun Momma!" Jay says, grabbing Faith's wrist.

"Don't you put that on me," Faith says, but it's too late. "Take these off me!" Faith says trying to get her wrist out of the cuffs.

"Play Momma, capture you!" Jay says, then puts the shackle onto Buffy's wrist.

"Jay sweetie, we're watching TV, where's Dylan, why don't you play with your toys?" Buffy says.

"Dylan hide key!" Jay smiles at them.

"Uh oh," Buffy and Faith say together, "DYLAN!" Dylan comes into the room, smiling ear to ear.

"Dylan, where the key?" Buffy asks in as happy a tone as she can muster at the moment.

"No tell, me promised," Dylan says in all the seriousness a two and half year old can have.

"But you have to tell us," Buffy says, "We'll…."

"We'll give you chocolate!" Faith says.

"We get chocolate!" Jay says and runs off toward the kitchen.

"No. No, come back please! ALLY!" Faith yells.

Ally comes out of her room, "Yeah Faith?" she asks, then stops at the sight, "What happened?"

"Your niece decided to shackle us," Faith says, "Go find the key."

Ally laughs a little, "Who hid the key?"

"Dylan," Buffy answers. "Look just go get it okay?"

Ally seems to think it over, "What's in for me?"

"Ten bucks?" Faith asks.

"Ten huh?" Ally again seems to think it over. "Not enough."

"Not enough?!" Buffy sounds amazed, "I think I liked her better when she wouldn't talk to anybody."

"Just go see what Jay and Dylan are up to." Faith says with a sigh, "We'll find the damn key ourselves."

"We will?" Buffy asks, as Faith gets up, pulling Buffy with her.

"We will," Faith says. "He's two and half, how hard can it be to find a key?"

"He can orb." Buffy points out.

"Shit, I forgot about that." Faith curses. "Jaden Anne Lehane! Get off that counter right this instant!" Faith says, the one hand not shackled to Buffy moving to her hip. "God I sound like a mom." She mumbles under her breath.

Buffy laughs a little, "Yeah you do," she says.

"Stop laughing, Jaden I told you to get off that counter!" With this Jay jumps off the counter landing one her feet.

"Wow!" Buffy says. "She landed on her feet! And it wasn't that hard."

"She can do back flips too." Faith says a proud smile gracing her face.

"Really?" Buffy says, "That's not normal for a kid her age is it?"

"Probably not." Faith says.

"Aren't you supposed to me looking for the key?" Ally asks hopping back up on to the counter.

"Key right," Buffy says.

"And don't sit on the counter," Faith says glaring.

Ally jumps off the counter, "You sit on the counter," she says. "Only you usually are making out with Sam."

"Okay too much information." Buffy says. "You really sit on the counter and make out with Sam?"

"Lets just say that's not all we do when I set on the counter, she just interrupted us." Faith grins.

"Oh, eeww, Faith!" Buffy shakes her head.

"Now where's the key?" Faith asks Dylan again.

"Can't tell." Dylan says and Faith groans. Together she and Buffy slowly make their way to Jay's bedroom and begin to look through her toys. Thirty minutes later there's still not sign of the key. With a frown and a sigh Faith looks around,

"Maybe he hid it in Ally's bedroom?"

"It's worth a look," Buffy answers.

"We better find it quick." Faith says.

"Why's that?" Buffy asks.

"'Cause I gotta piss like a race horse," Faith says.

"Oh!" Buffy says, "Yeah we better find it."

They make their way to Ally's room, finding her on the bed, "Whatcha doin?" she asks.

"Looking for the key, you could help ya know!" Faith says.

"I could also listen to my music, and keep Jay from causing massive destruction to the house." Ally says.

"Speaking of, where are the lovely little children?" Buffy asks, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I think they're in the living room." Ally says.

"Why don't you go see?" Faith asks.

"'Cause it involves moving?" Ally says, but sighs and gets up when Faith glares at her. "Fine I'll go see."

Faith turns to Buffy, "About that bathroom break…."

"You're gonna have to go huh?" Buffy asks nodding, "Fine, I'll do something to cover my eyes." Together they go toward the bathroom, Buffy turns her back and Faith struggles to get her pants down, once down then she proceeds to pee.

"When you said you had to pee I didn't know you meant you hadn't pissed in a week," Buffy says as Faith finally pulls her pants up.

"I tried to wait!" Faith says. "Okay turn around." She says flushing the toilet and going to wash her hands.

For two more hours Faith and Buffy search the house, but still they don't find the key. They make lunch for the kids then search another twenty minutes, but still nothing. They would have searched longer, but Sam came in.

"What in the name of all that is good has happened to this house?!" she asks. Faith and Buffy try to hide the fact that they are shacked by putting a pillow over their hands.

"The kids," Faith says.

"The kids destroyed the house? And you let them?" Sam asks raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't do this," Ally says. "Dumb and dumber let Jay and Dylan shackle them together."

Sam bites her bottom lip to keep from laughs, "You mean to tell me, two, two and half year olds shackled you together." She shakes her head still attempting to laugh, "And you destroyed the house because…??"

"Looking for key!" Jay says.

"Ah, looking for the key…did you find it?" Sam can't hold the smile back any more.

Faith sighs and move the pillow, "Not exactly."

"I see that," Sam says laughing, "So, um, how'd the baby sitting go?"

"Just find the key!" Buffy says.

"You mean the key that's hanging by the door?" Sam asks.

"What?" Faith frowns.

"The spare key to the shackles Faith, where's it hanging?" Sam asks.

"By the door, so Jay couldn't reach it." Faith asks then hits herself in the head, "By the door!"

"This key?" Sam asks. "You want this key?"

"Yes! How could you forget you had the key hanging up there?!" Buffy asks.

"I forgot okay!" Faith says.

"Oh when I get lose I'm so gonna get you back!" Buffy glares.

"Oh you'd like to get me back wouldn't you? You're the one who said we should just watch TV!" Faith says.

"I'm not the one with a two and half year old who likes to play nifty tricks on her Momma!" Buffy crosses her arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Faith says as she pulls her arm back from Buffy.

Sam by this time in laughing so hard she can hardly control herself. Buffy and Faith glare at her, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing….I just…you're shackled…..and you….fighting and….Jay…." Sam says.

"Just give us the damn key!" Faith says, jumping up pulling Buffy with her.

Sam finally gives Faith the key so that she can unshackle herself from Buffy. Faith then begins to tickle Sam, who laughs and runs around the living room. Buffy goes after Dylan, and Ally goes after Jay. Both toddlers squeal and run for it. Faith finally catches Sam throws her down on the couch and climbs on top tickling her mercilessly. Finally they all calm down, Ally, Buffy, Dylan, and Jay collapsing into the floor.

"I'm never babysitting with you again Faith!" Buffy declares out of breath.

Christmas comes and goes, the kids playing in the snow and making Snowmen. Faith found that she enjoyed it as much as the kids did. And secretly so did Sam. Jay received numerous toys, clothes (from both Buffy and Dawn). Giles came to visit for Christmas Eve, so everybody gathered. Each child got a toy, and sweets which he allowed them to eat on the spot. If it's one thing Giles is, well, it's grandfatherly when it comes to Dylan, Jay, Destiny, and now Ally.

Before anybody knew what was happening it was a whole new year. 2007 was ushered in with great celebration and much alcohol, which is why Faith can't find her favorite pair of black thongs. Way too much Jack Daniels, but at least Sam remembers part of the night. Although both still wonder how Sam's bra ended up on the ceiling fan….in Willow and Tara's living room, when the party was at Sam and Faith's house.

January rolled into February, and life sorta fell into a rhythm. It was half way through February when Willow decided they'd beat around the bush long enough, some things about Ally needed to be discussed. Begrudgingly, Faith and Sam consented to the gang getting together. Nobody intended to be mean, or to make Ally leave, but they had to access her progress and lack there of.

Faith sets down beside Sam, across the table from Willow, Tara and Xander. Buffy on Sam's other side and Giles pacing the length of the kitchen. For a long moment nobody says anything, until finally Willow clears her throat, "Do you even really know what happened?" she asks.

"I know my sister came back and that's all I care to know." Sam says glaring at Willow.

"Allison was held captive for years, aren't you worried in the least about the mark that has left on such a small girl?" Giles asks.

Sam lets out a sigh, feeling Faith squeeze her hands, "Fine, but she's not evil!"

"No, she's not." Tara says, "We all agree with you."

"The demons that held Ally were the same ones who turned Cordelia evil when you were pregnant. They done powerful magic on her to keep her alive, and it left her very weak when the spell was broken. If I hadn't transferred some of Destiny's power into her, she would have died. But with that also leaves us with another delima." Willow says trying to go easy, and figure out what she's says.

Xander nods, "You mean the little power trip she's on?" He asks, looking at Willow who nods. "She's just a kid and she's got a lot of power in her."

"And she was born human. Part of the power in her is demon Sam, meaning that she's got abilities no normal or magical child should have. Destiny and Dylan have powers, but it grows with them. Ally is growing into her powers, and she's learning to control them." Willow pauses looking at Tara.

"And she's doing good considering," Tara says smiling slightly, "But until she can control them she can't be allowed to go to school."

Faith frowns, "Can we just home school her?"

"I'm afraid not," Giles says, cleaning his glasses, "You see, technically Allison Andrews is dead."

"Meaning people are going to wonder how a dead two year old is walking around." Buffy says, "It can also make her a bigger target for demons. And then there's the custody matter as well, if Sam's Mom finds out she could want her back."

"So we give her the name Lehane" Faith says, "I mean there's no way anybody is taking her away from us."

"We want her to spend some time at slayer school, learn to hone her skills." Buffy says, "But we aren't trying to take her."

"We need to learn about her powers, so that we can help her." Tara says, "So we're suggesting we take her to school with us at least three days a week and test her abilities"

"But you won't hurt her?" Sam asks quietly, "I mean she's still fragile, she's still learning to control her powers and testing them to much could cause damage."

"We won't hurt her, we won't force her into anything. We all agree that back her into a corner would be a very bad idea." Willow says.

"So you've been talking about this behind my back?" Sam asks.

"No, I assure you that we were not talking behind your back. We discussed certain implications and came up with a rational idea of what should happen before we spoke with you, so as to not upset you." Giles says cleaning is already cleaned glasses.

"You went behind our back," Faith says with a small chuckle, "But it's okay, we get it."

Sam nods, she gets up and walks into the living room watching Ally play with Destiny. She sighs turning her attention back to the group at hand, "I ounce put my life in ya'll hands. I put the love of my life's life in your hands. I trust you. Which is why, I am putting my baby sister's life in your hands." she pauses, "Fuck her up and I'll kill you in the most gruesome, horrible way I can think of."

Xander clears his throat, "I um, can I just say, wow."

"I get what you're saying Sam, and we're not going to do any damage if we can help it." Buffy says.

Faith moves beside Sam, "Sam, I think this is for the best. Let her learn about her own abilities, and be with people who can control her while she learns. And it's only three days a week," Faith kisses Sam, "And I agree anybody fucks with her and they'll deal with me."

Sam smiles at Faith, "I think maybe she's ready for this. And if we intend to control a teenager, then we'll have to know her powers right? And she'll have to be able to control them when she is in the outside world. We can only protect her so long."

"Sissy?" Ally says from behind them, all eyes turn to her, "Am I a threat to you guys?"

"No, but sometimes humans don't understand our powers." Sam bends down in front of her.

"Xander understands," Ally says.

"Xander isn't an ordinary human. He has his own powers." Sam says.

"What exactly is Xander's power?" Buffy asks from behind them.

"He has the power to be the scape goat, the bait, and he makes us laugh. See he has all kinds of powers." Sam says standing up and turning to smile at Buffy.

"Great, she's gonna use me as bait again soon, I can just feel it." Xander says.

"Thought we might lure a few big bad vamps out tonight if you were up to it." Sam smiles ever so sweetly.

"No, no, the last time I went out on patrol with you I almost got eaten by that weird purple and green thing." Xander shivers.

"I wasn't going to let you get eat, but it had to bite somebody first." Sam says rolling her eyes.

"It caused my hair to be purple for a week!" Xander complains.

"Bet the sex was better though." Faith says, with an all knowing smile. Sam had been bitten by the same demon.

Together they all fall into playful conversation, there discussion over Ally's future put on hold for the time being. To tell the truth, nobody new what the future held. And as of today, Sam was glad. Because for the moment, although she had problems, Ally was happy healthy and thriving. Jay was beyond happy, and Faith was happy too. Life couldn't get any better...or so she thought.

Three months later...

"Sam! Watch your back!" Faith yells, tackling the biggest vampire.

Sam grunts her acknowledgement as she's grabbed from behind, she head buts the vamp and knees him in the groin. "I just hate when I have to head but them." she says turning and kicking him. "See I hate headaches, and I go to bed with one nearly every night anyways."

"Oh yeah?" the vampire stops, letting his guard down and looks at her. Without another word she stakes him.

"Yeah dumb ass."

"A little help here?" Faith calls, kicking a vamp in the chest. The vamp goes flying hitting a tomb stone, effectively knocking him out. Faith jumps to her feet, taking the vamp on her right, while Sam takes the vamp on Faith's left.

"So you going to the dance at the school?" Sam asks, kicking the vamp in the face, "I mean Ally's all excited about it, but I donno isn't she young?" Sam asks punching the vamp in the face, rounding and kicking him again.

"Doesn't she have a boy friend at daycare?" Faith asks, staking her vamp.

Sam stops looking over at Faith, "What?" bam, the vamp kicks her, knocking her to the ground, "Can't you see I'm trying to talk to my girl friend?" she asks, kicking him off her, he grunts and stumbles to his feet, just in time to be staked by Sam, while Faith walked carelessly over to the still slumped over vamp and staked him.

Faith rejoins Sam putting her arm around her shoulder, "They were wicked rowdy tonight, gonna have to let the tension off." she leans over and growls in Sam's ear.

Sam giggles, "Oh yeah? Good thing we sound proofed our room huh?"

"I'm not the one who woke Jay up," Faith says, "I wasn't screaming Faith! Faith! Fuck me Faith!" she teases turning backwards as she walks a little ahead of Sam, so that she can see her face.

"Oh you are in trouble when we get home!" Sam says rushing forward, and grabbing Faith, "Trouble trouble trouble."

Faith gets lose and runs a little ways, looking backwards she doesn't see the demon in front of her. It's a cross between a human and a werewolf looking thing. As she runs into it, it grabs her. She is so shocked she can't move, Sam who's coming up behind her rushes forward to try and get her lose. The demon throws Sam aside, and bites down on Faith's arm, she screams in pain and knees in it the stomach. Almost immediately the demon runs off, and Faith turns her attention to Sam, who's setting up rubbing her head. She bends down beside her, gently checking the back of Sam's neck, but the minute her hand touches her a shock runs through Faith. Pulling her hand back she looks down to see blood on the tips of her fingers.

"We should get you home," she says ignoring the burn between her legs. Faith stands and helps Sam up, but ounce Sam is standing in front of her Faith leans in and kisses her. Sam is surprised at first but quickly reciprocates, pressing her body against Faith's. Faith's hand moves to the back of Sam's neck pulling her closer. She can feel Sam's breasts rubbing against her own, making her nipples hard. She flicks her tongue inside Sam's mouth, as their tongues battle. Faith leads Sam backwards she presses her against a tree, moaning into Sam's mouth. Faith moves her hands under Sam's shirt as she slowly kisses and nips down the side of her neck.

Sam, pushes Faith's shoulder, "What has gotten into you?"

Faith grunts her answer, pulling at Sam's shirt. "Off," she says.

Sam raises an eye brow, "Faith! We're in a graveyard," she says her voice muffled as Faith pulls her shirt over her head and presser her back against the tree. Sam feels the rough bark against the sensitive skin of her back, she struggles slightly, until Faith's lips cover her own, as she presses her body to her. Sam moans into Faith's mouth as her hands move to Faith's neck. Faith runs a hand down Sam's shoulder, and to her breast. Sam moans again as Faith plays gently with her nipple, rolling it between her finger until it's rock hard. Without a second thought, Sam moves her hands to Faith's shirt, quickly removing it. As she pulls it over Faith's head she can see the feral look in Faith's eyes and it drivers her crazy. She reaches up and whispers in Faith's ear, "What if someone sees us? How of you purpose we explain this?"

Faith grunts again picking Sam up, "Damn it woman," she grumbles in almost a growl.

Sam giggles, kissing Faith's ear, pulling her ear lob into her mouth sucking in gently. Faith grunts again, laying Sam down behind a crypt a little ways away. She straddles Sam, wasting no time in taking her breast into her mouth, Sam moans and arches into Faith's mouth, as she sucks and nibbles on her breast. Sam plunges her hands into Faith's hair, tugging it gently as she moans. Sam gently kisses Faith's neck nibbling at her ear lob. Faith moves down her stomach, kissing and nibbling the soft flesh. She gently nibbles the burn marks that she first noticed back in Sunnydale. She bites the skin just about Sam's naval growling "Mine". Sam looks down in surprise at Faith, as Faith moves slowly down her body to undo her pants.

Sam lifts her butt up so that Faith can remove her pants and panties. Faith hastily removes them, throwing them to the side. She then quickly undoes the top button on her three button leather pants, but fumbles with the second. Frustrated she growls and rips the bottom two buttons quickly removing her pants, Sam smiles noting that she's not wearing underwear. Faith lowers herself onto Sam kissing and nibbling at her shoulder blade. Sam sucks in a breath, she can smell how wet Faith is. Slowly Faith makes her way down Sam's body leaving small hicky as she goes. She bites the tender skin between Sam's breasts, causing Sam to scream. Faith slowly grinds her body against Sam's causing Sam's hips to buck beneath her. Faith moves back up to Sam's mouth, covering it with her own and allowing their tongues to battle. She reaches down and spreads Sam's legs, putting one around her shoulder, while moving to kiss Sam's neck. She settles herself on top of Sam, grunting when she finally makes contact. Sam screams and arches herself into Faith, feeling a rush of pleasure at the simplest contact run through her.

Faith continues to kiss and nibble on Sam's neck as she feels both their orgasms building. The closer she gets the more frantic her movements, and the more she growls. Sam, clinching Faith's back, bites down on her shoulder to keep from screaming out again. Sam arches upward as she gets closer, mumbling and begging Faith, finally the tension reaches it's peak and both women feel the release. Faith, who had at some point closed her eyes, opens them to watch the joy and pleasure spread across Sam's face, as she feels the gush of their fluids mingling together.

Collapsing atop Sam, Faith tries to regulate her breathing. She tries to slow her heart rate as her mind, finally takes over. _Sam hit her head, I went to check on her and...Oh my God, oh no, what the hell?_ Faith looks around her lifting her head ounce her breath has evened out, she looks beneath her, locking her chocolate eyes with Sam's blue ones. For another moment everything is lost, except for Sam. Sam's blue eyes, her perfectly swollen lips, the beautiful hicky she left on her neck. _Fuck she's gonna kill me._ Faith thinks.

Sam wraps her arms around Faith, watching the internal struggle in Faith's eyes she frowns. Caughtiously she rubs her hand along Faith's back, "You okay?" she asks.

Faith is drawn from her thinking by Sam's voice, looking down at her she smiles lightly, "Yeah, that was..."

"Amazing?" Sam offers with a smile, "But um, we should probably get dressed, it won't be too good if a vamp came out and found us like this."

Faith laughs a little, "Right, then I'd really have to kill him." She says rolling off of Sam and pulling her close.

"We really should get up and get dressed, Haley's with the kids." Sam says snuggling into Faith. Faith sighs contently, but finally begrudgingly moves away from Sam standing and pulling her up with her. She curses when she sees what she's done to her pants.

Ounce home, Faith is hit with yet another urge. Before they are even inside the house her lips are on Sam. Haley discretely lets herself out, as Faith ushers Sam into the bedroom. So of course when her cell rang she turned it off, when Sam's rang, she threw it across the room, and when the house phone rang, she jerked it outta the wall.

The next morning Faith groans, as Jay comes into their room. Sam slowly opens her eyes, seven am on the dot. "Go back to bed," she tells Jay.

"Hungry Mommy," Jay whines.

Sam lets out a sigh, "Okay, okay I'm up." Patrol was over around one, Faith finally fell asleep around three, and that just was not enough time for her body to rest up. Faith rolls over onto her other side and drifts back off to sleep. By 9:30 Sam has Jay and Ally dressed, fed, and outside playing. Which is why the phone wakes Faith up. Apparently Sam had plugged it back in.

"What?" Faith asks grumpily.

"Good morning to you too," Willow says, "I've been calling you all night to worn you."

"Worn us?" Faith asks sleepily.

"There's a demon out there causing girls to go like super crazy and jump their partners. We believe it's a woman coursed cause she couldn't provide a child for her lover so he left. Anyways, be careful cause if it bites you or Sam then it can lead to pregnancy." Willow explains.

"Okay," Faith says, "Got it, demons, bites, horny, pregnant." Faith sleepily scratches the bite on her arm, realizing what she's going, "Uh oh," She says, "This demon, what did it look like?"

"Kinda across between a human and a werewolf why?" Willow says.

"And if it bites you, it works on girls to. I mean say if I got bitten then if Sam and I ya know, then I could get pregnant" Faith waits with bated breath.

"Yes which is why I'm calling to..." Willow trails off hearing Faith scream.

"OH FUCK!" Faith jumps out of bed, slamming the receiver down she rushes into the living room where Sam is ushering Jay and Ally back into the house, "We need to talk now!" she says urgently.

Sam frowns, "Okay, calm down." She says, looking toward Ally, "Take her jacket off and ya'll can watch a movie."

Ally nods, taking Jay's jacket off while Sam follows Faith into the bedroom...


	16. Pregnant

Two Months Later

Two Months Later... (July 2007)

Faith leaned over the sink, slapping cool water over her pale face, and taking some into her mouth rinsing it and then spitting it out. She hangs her head over the sink closing her eyes, and attempting to push down yet another wave of nausea. A knock at the bathroom door and her slayer sense tells her that Sam is outside the door, listening to make sure she's okay. Sighing deeply she turns the water off, dries her hands and face then opens the door and offers her brown headed lover a small smile. Sam doesn't return the smile as she reaches out and touches Faith's flush yet pale face.

"You're pregnant." I wasn't a question, it required no answer.

"We don't know..." Faith began quietly. She had been bitten eight weeks ago, but they hadn't been for sure it would cause pregnancy. Until a week and half ago when she woke up puking she hadn't allowed herself to think about it. Sam gives a small, all knowing smile as she reaches out and touches two fingers to Faith's lips.

"Baby it's okay. I know this is a shock, but it's not a bad thing."

"We're barely making it with Jay and Ally, if I am how will we?" Faith sighs again leaning her head against the bathroom door frame.

"Faith, look, we'll make it okay? Giles agreed that since there's extra funds he's going to start paying everybody a little more. I'm working, and I can work full time instead of part time during the summer, I could postpone starting college. The GED course is over." Sam says, Faith shakes her head.

"No, you won't work full time and you won't postpone college, it's not fair to you," Faith says. "I fucked up and got my ass bit and now you're not going to pay the price."

Sam leans into Faith, "You really think that's what this is?" She asks her hands around Faith's waist, "This isn't punishment it's a baby. A baby we talked about having before. So it didn't happen the way we planned, neither did Jay. I know you're scared, petrified. I was too, but you'll be okay. We all will." Sam looks up at Faith determination in her eyes.

Faith wraps her arms around Sam, "You really think I'm pregnant?"

"I really think you are. And I really think that you need to see a doctor." Sam nods her head. "You know I'm right Faith. We're not teenagers. We know the risks of a pregnancy that isn't monitored."

Faith leans in and kisses Sam on the forehead gently, "You really want another baby don't you?"

"I want to know that you are okay, and someday yes I want more kids. If that happens to be today, then great, if not, then it'll be when we decide." Sam says her ear placed over Faith's heart. "I love the sound of your heart."

Faith laughs a little, "You always have."

"Lets me know you're still alive. When I got scared at night, I would listen, back in Sunnydale. Sometimes it was the only way to calm the fear. Just knowing you were still alive." Sam sighs as she hears Jay screaming in the living room. "With her, the screaming tells me she's still alive," she says with a small laugh. "Go lay down."

Faith is about to protest, as Sam disentangles herself from the arms, but is washed over with another wave of nausea hits her and she rushes back into the bathroom. Sam sighs and heads for the living room.

"Mommy! Ally jumped off the couch!" Jay screams.

"I did not jump off the couch, I jumped on the couch. If you're going to tattle at least get it right." Ally says rolling her eyes.

"Allison, Jaden, that's enough. Faith is sick, I'm tired, and I'm begging you please." Sam says rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"Can I play with Dylan today Mommy?" Jay asks.

The thought hadn't occurred to Sam to call Willow. Biting her bottom lip and looking toward the bathroom, where Faith is still throwing up, she turns back to Jay.

"I'll call and see if you can come over," she says. "But you have to behave until we leave."

"I will Mommy!" Jay promises nodding her head for emphasis.

"Why don't you sit down and watch a movie with Ally?" Sam asks picking up the phone, she quickly dials Willow and Tara's number.

"Hello?" Tara's voice comes onto the line.

"Hey Tara," Sam says. "Jay wants to know if she can come play with Dylan, and I thought maybe I could come have one of those famous girl talks with you and Will?"

Tara smiles into the phone, "Faith okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," Sam says hesitating. "Well I mean...she's not feeling good." She sighs, "She'll be okay, I'm sure of it, I just..."

Tara sighs a little, "Why don't you all come over? Bring her with and we'll have a nice lunch, let the kids play and we'll talk?"

"I'll see if she feels up to it Tara, and thanks," Sam says gratefully. "About eleven then?"

"Sounds perfect," Tara says, hanging up and explaining to Willow that Sam and Faith and the kids are coming for lunch. Sam makes her way to where Faith is laying across the bed in their bedroom.

"Feeling up to lunch with Tara and Will?" she asks softly stirring Faith from her thoughts.

"Maybe," Faith says her hand on her stomach. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that," Sam says sitting down on the side of the bed, running the back of her hand over Faith's face.

"When you were pregnant with Jay, before we knew you were pregnant, did you know?" Faith asks. Sam frowns thinking the question over, she moves her hand along Faith's arm down to place it atop Faith's hand on her stomach.

"I new something wasn't right," Sam answers slowly. "And I new that my body had changed. It's slayer ability I guess to notice the subtle changes that come with pregnancy." Sam tilts her head sideways. "I guess I knew, I mean, I didn't understand how, so I dismissed it as something else." She looks down to see tears in Faith's eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's just...a part of me knows I'm pregnant, Sam. But it scares me, and I'm not sure how to handle it," Faith says. "I'm worried you'll hate me or that you'll get fed up or something and leave. I'm afraid I'm gonna fuck up, and I'll lose everything."

Sam leans down and kisses Faith gently, "Faith Lehane?" she says, smiling when Faith looks into her eyes. "You're stuck with me remember? We promised that when Sunnydale fell we'd stay together. I promise you that I'm scared too. And that I am worried, but it's not that I'll hate you or that you'll fuck up. I'm worried I won't know what to do, or how to handle the changes that will come. Not the physical ones, those are a piece of cake, you'll always be beautiful to me, but the emotional ones. Because I can't stand to see you cry or hurt or sick or anything but happy."

Faith sniffles a little bit, "Was I this caring when you found out you were pregnant?" she asks glancing down at their laced hands.

Sam laughs, "I don't honestly remember, because I passed out. And by the time I came round you were arguing with the doctor. Then there was the car ride home, where we tried our damnest to think about how it happened." She tilts Faith's chin up, "But none of it mattered did it? When we new the baby growing inside me was ours nothing else mattered. And if it hadn't been for you, I would have lost it. Sometimes you're the only thing that makes sense to me Faith."

Faith reaches up gently kissing Sam's lips, "I think I'm ready to know. I mean if we're having a baby." Sam smiles against Faith's lips.

"Mmmm, good," she says, pulling back and gently caressing Faith's face with her hand. "I love you, you know that right?" Faith nods, "And you know that no matter what I will always love you, right?" Again Faith nods, "Good, what do you say to taking a home test? Just to get a better idea..." Faith watches as Sam gets up and opens the bottom of her dresser pulling out a bag.

"When did you buy that?"

Sam smiles sheepishly, "About a week and half ago. But this," she pulls out a silk nightie, "Was bough about two weeks ago. When you're up to it, I thought maybe we'd use it." Faith moves her eyes over Sam, and to her hand holding the nightie up for her inspection.

"Oh we'll use it," she assures Sam.

"This first though," Sam holds up the home pregnancy test box. "And before we have to leave for lunch." Faith sighs and climbs off the bed, taking the box from Sam she moves into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Sam has perched herself outside the bathroom door. "Baby you gotta come out."

"Go away! I hate you!" Faith yells.

"We have to go to Will's, Faith. Just tell me what the test says," Sam begs.

"It says you fucking knocked me up!" Faith opens the door, coming out to stare down at Sam. "Where the hell do you get off?"

"The bedroom mostly," Sam says without blinking, hiding the smile.

"Oh you just think this is sooo funny don't you?" Faith asks. "I feel like shit Sam!"

Sam lets out a sad sigh, "I know Faith, and you're right it is partly my fault. I know you feel bad, but just think, it'll be over soon."

"And what then?" Faith asks. "I get fat and frumpy and you'll have nothing to do with me!"

"You'll always be beautiful to me Faith, no matter how big you get during this pregnancy. And for the record." She stands up. "You'll be even more beautiful because you'll be carrying our child."

"You just think you know all the answers." Faith says, then looks sideways when she hears a noise.

"Are you mad at Mommy?" Jay asks, her face scared. "I don't want you mad at Mommy."

She still had nightmares about Sam trying to kill Faith. Faith blinks suddenly, "No, baby, Momma just don't feel good, and she's blaming Mommy, but it's not her fault."

"Then why are you yelling at her?" Jay asks, at three she's got curiosity down to a pat.

"Because I'm stupid and hormonal." Faith says realizing as she said it was true.

"You're not stupid Faith," Sam says putting her hand on her shoulder. "Jay, Momma's gonna be a little bit moody, but it's nobody's fault okay?"

Jay seems to think it over, "But why?"

Faith looks at Sam, they hadn't discussed if they were going to tell Jay yet, incase something went wrong. "Because there's a lot of things out of our control going on with her body." Sam answer.

"Is she growing up?" Jay asks.

"Sort of," Faith says, "I'm growing something." She laughs a little when Jay cocks her head to the side quizzically.

"Get your doll and lets go to Will's." Sam says, motioning Jay into her bedroom then turning back to wrap her arms around Faith. "I won't be able to do this much longer, because you're breast will be too sore."

"They already hurt." Faith admitted, causing Sam to pull back in alarm looking up at her. "I know I didn't tell you, I didn't intend to." Faith leans down and kisses Sam, "I'm a mess, and it's just beginning."

"You're stressed and you need to stop worrying. That's what's causing this Faith, is stress, and it's not good for you or the baby." Sam says cupping Faith's cheek, "You want to go with me?"

"Could I stay here? I'm still kinda sick to my stomach." Faith says.

Sam nods, understanding, "Take a nap, watch TV, but eat." Sam says.

"Why, it comes back up." Faith huffs a little.

"Faith Lehane, you have to eat, at least eat some soup and then lay down." Sam insists, "Don't make me spoon feed you."

"Hmm, interesting..." Faith says pulling Sam back to her as she tries to walk away. "Are you sure you want to go to Will's and not make sure I eat?"

"I promised Jay, and I know Will and Tara are looking for me." Sam says. Two hours later, Sam is setting on the back porch at Will and Tara's, looking out over their back yard, deep in thought. She feels something move beside her and realizes Tara has sat down.

"Are you okay?" she asks quietly. Sam moves her eyes back off Tara, and doesn't answer her right away. She's quiet so long Tara thinks perhaps she isn't going to answer her at all.

"Faith took a home pregnancy test," she says finally.

Tara looks over at Will, "Is she not pregnant? Is it something else?" she asks turning her attention back to Sam, who's lost in thought again.

"She's pregnant," Sam says, nodding a little, "I guess it's just know setting in. Faith and I are having another baby."

Tara puts her hand on Sam's shoulder, "That's good news, but you don't seem happy."

Sam laughs a little, "I don't guess it's about being happy, it's about a new life, one that I helped create and well, I love Jay, but..."

"You're afraid to do it again?" Will asks moving closer.

"I'm afraid she'll hate us I guess, she's too young to understand." Sam says watching her chase Dylan around.

"She'll be fine, she's just like Faith." Tara says, "She's hard headed."

Sam laughs a little bit, "That they are." She pauses. "But how do I handle a pregnant Faith? I mean, right now she's so stressed her mood's changing every five minutes, what happens when hormones take over?"

"Then you deal with it, and you know that it's just hormones. And you love her even more then before," Will says smiling.

Sam looks back out over the yard, as Destiny orbs out of her room once more to join them. She laughs a little, "She really doesn't like naps does she?"

Will sighs exasperatedly, "No, she really doesn't."

Sam tilts her head sideways, "I think maybe, this baby Faith is carrying could be a good thing. I mean, it could be our last chance right?" She looks back at a confused Will and Tara. "We're already out lived our expectancy and our body's have suffered because of it. I would be afraid to put any of us, you two and Buffy included through too many pregnancies."

Will nods her head, looking toward the yard, "I think we decided Destiny was our last as well."

Tara laughs a little, "I think we have our hands full enough don't you?"

Will nods, again, "Of course I do."

Ally makes her way up to where the adults are setting, "Can I set up here, they're wearing me out."

Sam laughs a little and pats the spot beside her, "Have a seat. So how's training going?" she asks casually wrapping her arm around the girl.

"Good, I have the coolest teachers," Ally grins at Will and Tara.

Sam nods, "Yeah they are pretty cool huh?" She looks sideways at Ally, "They taught me a lot about the world, and how I had my own place in it."

Ally looks up at her, "Who's Angel?" she asks suddenly. "Faith said Angel saved you're life. But you say that Tara and Will did." Sam takes a long moment to think this one over.

"My past is very," she pauses. "Complicated, and Angel helped me a lot. He did save my life, and I'm forever grateful. However, he allowed me to grow as well. I learned a lot from him, a lot more then just fighting techniques, and if he asked me to give my life for him, I would. But when I met up with Buffy and them, things changed. Not only did I meet Faith, but I for once had a say in who and what I was. I was bull headed, and several times I've been put back in my place. Through the years, somehow we've all managed to save each other. And I do keep in close contact with Angel and them, they are my family as well. There's nothing I wouldn't do for any one of them."

Ally looks down at her hands, "Was it because of me? Is that why you needed saving?"

"No, you were the best part of my life with our mother. And it was very hard to lose you, but I have you back know." She pauses studying the child's face, "Our mother was a sick woman, and in a way I'm glad you don't remember her much."

Will moves beside Tara, putting an arm around her, quietly they leave the sisters to their discussion.

Ally plays with her fingernails for a moment, not looking at Sam, "Will I have to leave again?"

"What?" Sam asks confused, "Why would you have to leave?"

"Because Faith's gonna have a baby, will I have to leave Sam?" Ally asks. Tears well up in Sam's eyes as she looks down at her scared sister.

"No, baby girl no," she pulls her to her, "I don't care if Faith and I have a thousand kids, you don't have to leave." She kisses the top of her head tears falling into Ally's hair. "I love you, and I'm not giving you up." Jay, sensing something is wrong comes up the stairs, stopping beside Ally and Sam. Without a word Sam pulls Jay onto her lap as well. "No matter what I'm not giving up my girls." She promises, feeling Ally relax against her. She turns her face to look out over the yard, _I won't lose them, I can't, _she says silently.

Two days later...

FPOV

I hate doctors! I hate them all! Right know I'm riding in the car with Sam, she's driving. I can feel that she's nervous and it's making me nervous, which isn't good for an upset stomach. I sigh and lay my head back on the head rest, rubbing my rolling stomach. I'm pregnant, or at least we're pretty sure I am. Again I glance over at Sam. I can tell by the way her shoulders are square and her knuckles are white as she grips the stirring wheel that she's nervous.

She's trying to hold it together, because she doesn't want to upset me. To be honest, I won't believe it until the doctor says it. It's not that I don't want more kids, I do. But Jay is so young, and I thought Sam would carry our children. Stupid idiot demon. I sigh and Sam looks over at me. She smiles, but it barely reaches her worried eyes. I reach out and gently take her hand.

"I'm okay, Babe," I say. Sam turns back to the road, squeezing my hand gently.

"I know, I just worry," she says softly, her hand finding my stomach and gently rubbing it. "Feeling any better at all?" she asks.

"Yes," I lie. "You won't be disappointed if I'm not pregnant will you?"

Something between confusion and understanding crosses over her face, I can even see it looking sideways at her, "No," She says softly, "But I want more kids, be in now or later."

"Me too. I'm just no so sure I want to carry them." I say leaning back again and looking out the windshield.

She laughs, "Pay back," she says, "I carried Jay, you carry the next one, and then we'll talk about more."

"No more," I say, shaking my head. "Especially if I have to carry them." Again Sam chuckles.

"You're not going to be a happy pregnant woman are you?" she asks with a knowing smile. I hate that, I hate that she knows me so well, I hate that she understands me so damn well. She looks so happy at the thought of a baby. I want a baby. I realize as we pull into the doctor's office I would be disappointed if this were only a false alarm.

"I don't want to go in." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. I was so worried about how she would react I didn't think about me. Sam turns in her seat, her eyes search mine for a moment.

"You have to go inside Faith. This isn't a check up, we're finding out if we're having a baby or not. And whether we walk out of there with a baby on board or not, it doesn't change the fact that I love you with all of my heart." I look into her eyes, meeting her gaze.

"I don't like doctors," I say. She rolls her eyes. "I mean it. I hate doctors." Sam leans in, kissing my ear lob and gently sucking on it.

"I promise to reward you if you're a good little girl," she says. Oh shit, fuck! She's gonna use sex against me. She done this last time I went to the doctor too. I feel her tongue slide into my ear and suck in a breath. . I can't help the moan that escapes me, causing Sam to giggle. She pulls back enough to put her forehead on mine. I feel her hot breath on my lips and I can't believe what such a small gesture could do to me.

"I can't," I repeat.

"You have to Faith. I'll be there every step of the way." I know she will. I'm just scared. I hate being scared, I eliminate the things that scare me, but I can't eliminate this. I sigh as she pulls back and looks at me. "I'll be inside when you get ready." I sigh and watch her get out of the car. Looking over she took the keys, and I left mine at home.

"Shit" I curse. I watch her ass as she moves to the door of the office, boy does she have a nice ass. I watch her until she's inside, sigh and get out of the car, making sure it's locked. I walk into the door, and get hit by a blast of cool air. My eyes sweep over the women in the office. Good God, some of them look like they're about to bust. Images of Sam when she was pregnant pass before my eyes, and I can't help but smile remember how cute she was when she waddled. Across the room, she locks eyes with me. I'm gonna catch hell when I get home, if I don't 'act my age' as she would say. Slowly I make my way over to her, sitting down. "Did you sign me in?" I ask not looking at her.

"Yeah, I kinda figured you'd be in eventually or I'd have to just carry you," Sam says with a slightly laugh in her voice. Great she's laughing at me, I lean forward with my elbows on my knees and my head bowed. Does the nausea ever fucking stop? My stomach feels like it's doing summersaults. I breath deeply trying to stave off the urge to puke. Sam sensing something isn't right, begins to rub my back with one hand.

I feel it rising and there's no way to stop it, luckily I've been to this office before and know exactly where the bathroom is, without a word, I get up and quickly rush to it. I close the door, forgetting to lock it, and bend over the toilet, empting my stomach. Great just great, at least I won't puke on the fucking doctor. I feel somebody's hand on my back and know just by sensing her that it's Sam. She pulls my hair back, and rubs my back soothingly.

It takes about ten minutes for my puking to become dry heaves. Puking I can take but this is fucking insane. Finally, I set back up. I'm exhausted just from puking. Sam wets a paper towel and hands it to me. I look up at her to see tears in the corner of her eyes. What the hell? Why is she crying? I wipe my mouth then put the paper towel on my forehead.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's just hard," Sam says. "To watch you be sick, and know there's nothing I can do. I can't fix this, over the years I've been able to fix it, been able to do something."

"Just being there is enough Sam," I say, and it's true, her just being there is enough for me. The nurse knocks on the door.

"We're ready to examine you, Mrs. Lehane." I sigh as Sam holds her hand out to me, pulling me up. I grab the counter because I'm dizzy, Sam grabs me around the waist.

"You okay?"

"Fine," I lie, as my head clears just a little. We walk out of the bathroom and follow the nurse. First she weights me, I've gained about three pounds, how the fuck do you gain weight when you can't keep anything down. Next they take my blood pressure and all that shit. Then comes the needle for the blood, I hate needles.

When I was younger I loved them, they fascinated me, but not now. Sam takes my hand as they pull the needle out, and tilts my head toward her. She smiles leaning in kissing my nose, then cheek and neck, and gently whispering in my ear. The nurse, who's used to seeing us, laughs a little at her distraction techniques. I passed out the first time they took blood.

Twenty minutes Later….

SPOV

Faith's not feeling good, she's complaining even more then usual when we go to the doctor. I sigh, hearing for the fourth time that it fucking cold in here. Before I go insane, I quietly start to hum. Faith's attention turns to me, as I look over the magazine.

"What are you enjoying this?' She asks in disbelief. Yeah I'm really enjoying it. I roll my eyes at her. I get up and move over to her side taking her hand.

"Do I look like I enjoy seeing you sick?" I ask and she sighs, I slowly begin to sing. I don't know why, but it works on Jay all the time. The more I sing, the more she relaxes, finally leaning into me. I rub her stomach gently, holding her with the other arm, and kiss her temple.

Of course the doctor picks this moment to come in and she's back to being grumpy. The doctor smiles sweetly at us, and I already know what's coming before he says it, "How are we today?"

"Well, WE, are pissed off, WE are puking our guts out, WE are annoyed, WE are going to cut your ba…"

"She's a bit grumpy," I say cover up the last of her statement. I can't believe she was gonna threaten to cut his balls off! I shake my head and give her a stern look, she shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that you're pregnant." The doctor smiles, and I can't help but smile back at him. Faith looks as though you could knock her over with a feather though.

"I'm really….there's….no lie…." She stumbles over her words. I smile at her, she's so cute when she's shocked. Gently I cup her cheek and lean into her ear.

"Hmm, you'll need to be taken care of huh?" I whisper, kissing the delicate skin behind her ear, feeling her shiver.

"I'll need to do an exam," the doctor says. Fuck, she's not gonna like this.

FPOV

Exam? What kind of exam? I look over at Sam and can see panic in her eyes. Oh shit, vaginal exam. The doctor asks me to lay back, and reluctantly I do as asked. First he presses on my stomach, I swear I'm gonna puke on this damn mother fucker. I close my eyes and try to not puke on him. Then he moves down to my legs, putting my feet in stirrups. The first thing I feel is his fingers, fuck!

"This is going to be a little uncomfortable." I'm gonna make you think uncomfortable, you keep playing my pussy you son of bitch. "I'm gonna open you up, so that I can put the instrument in." He says, his hands still touching me. It just feels fucking weird, cause of the gloves. I feel something slide in and suck in a breath, Sam holds my hand and I close my eyes. Slowly I feel him separate me, and I grunt in pain. "I know Faith I'm sorry, but I've got to do this, it'll give me a better idea of how far along you are." MOTHER FUCKER! Sam grabs my foot before I can kick him.

"Faith, I know this hurts, but don't you dare kick him, do you understand me." She says leaning in.

"Fuck you bitch." I growl.

"Faith Lehane, don't." She growls back. She knows if I really want to I could knock is fucking ass out. The rest of the exam is a blur of pain, until finally he's done.

Relief washes over me as I take a breath, "Fuck" I say.

"I know, but he's gonna have to do that again, and I need to know that you're got gonna kick him." Sam says seriously.

"I'll try not to, but he better not fucking piss me off," I hiss at her.

Sam rolls her eyes, standing up straight she looks over as the doctor gets the probe out. "Think we could hear the heartbeat?" she asks sweetly.

"I'm almost sure we can," he answers turning around.

Heartbeat? My head was spinning from the exam it didn't register right away, the baby's heartbeat. The doctor walks over putting that jelly crap on my stomach, and then putting the probe on it. Immediately a fast, strong heartbeat fills the room. I look up at Sam who's grinning ear to ear, and I can't believe it. That's my baby. Our baby, the one Sam and I created. The one growing inside me. I think about the first time I heart Jay's heartbeat. And how scared at that moment I had been, and I feel that same fear. But it isn't as bad. Looking up at Sam, all I can see is love reflected down at me. She's fearless.

SPOV

I'm standing here listening to my second to be born's heartbeat. And I'm happy, really seriously happy. But some where hiding behind this smile, I'm scared shitless.


	17. LA Again

Three weeks later

Three weeks later….(August)

Faith was in the kitchen, snacking on the fries Sam had on the counter. Hey, she's eating for two she thinks with a smirk. Glad to be able to eat again, she sticks another fry into her mouth. Sam chuckles in the doorway.

"You gonna save a few of those for the rest of us?"

"Hey baby demands food now," Faith says turning to grin at Sam.

"Trust me, the baby can wait five minutes," Sam laughs. "And I think maybe Momma's using the baby as an excuse."

Faith fakes being shocked, "Would I?"

Sam nods, "Yes you would. You told the baby didn't want to watch a movie the other night."

Faith laughs, "Okay so that was me, but seriously Sam, the baby's hungry."

Sam laughs again, "Why don't you and the baby set the table, you fry thief."

Faith reaches out and pulls Sam to her, "Who you calling a fry thief?" Sam wraps her arms around Faith's neck leaning in and kissing her.

"You," she says against her lips. She pulls back and rubs noses with Faith, "Feeling okay?" She asks. Faith tightens her grip on Sam's waist, kissing her forehead, then her ear.

"I'm fine, stop worrying you're way too tense," Faith says into her ear.

Sam moans, Faith hadn't felt like touching her since they found out she was pregnant. Mostly because of morning sickness, and just plain fatigue, but the past week the morning sickness had gotten a lot better.

"God it feels good to just be held," Sam mumbles without really realizing it.

Faith pulls back, "What?"

Sam curses herself, "Nothing Faith," she says kissing her. "I'm gonna ask Ally to set the table, and then we'll eat okay?"

Faith grabs Sam's wrist before she can move completely away from her, "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam sighs, "I'm fine, I'm not the one pregnant Faith."

Faith frowns, "I've been neglecting you." She says finally understanding.

"No, you just haven't wanted to be touched. You've been sick, and then your breasts have been sore. It's normal pregnancy stuff Faith." Sam assures her.

Faith shakes her head, "Normal or not, I wouldn't even let you touch me," she says. "I'm sorry Sam. I just…." She sighs. "I'll make it up to you."

Sam laughs a little, putting her hand over Faith's stomach, "Just make sure you're both healthy, I'll be fine."

Faith pulls her to her, wrapping her arms around her leaning in and kissing her, she quickly feels Sam reciprocate. She hears Sam moan as their tongues battle for dominance. Pressing Sam's body to her own, she can feel their breast rub together through the shirts and feels her nipples harden. Her body had always responded to Sam, but not like this. A surge of heat rushed through Faith, as Sam reaches under the back of her shirt messaging the delicate skin of her lower back. Without thinking Faith backs Sam against the counter, pulling at the hem of her shirt.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Jay calls from the hall way.

Faith pulls back leaning her forehead against Sam's trying to regulate her breathing, "I um…we should…."

Sam nods against her forehead, "I love you." Faith laughs leaving one final kiss on Sam's lips.

"Prove it tonight." Before Sam can deepen the kiss, or kiss her again, Faith grabs the plates and moves to set the table. Sam is still trying to regulate her breathing and figure out what happened to Faith. _I might just like pregnancy_ she thinks laughing a little. They had just set down to dinner when someone knocks on the door. Faith gets up to answer it, Jay on her heals. She pulls open the door to find Angel standing there.

"Angel?" Faith asks startled. "What's wrong?"

"Is Samantha home?" Angel asks. "I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah, we're having supper," Faith says. "Come in." Angel bows his head in acknowledgement and steps inside the door spotting Jay.

"Hi, you must be Jay."

Jay eyes Angel up and down, "Who are you?"

"I'm Angel," Angel answers bending down in front of her. "How are you?"

"I don't like you," Jay says crossing her arms across her chest.

Angel laughs a little, looking over the child. Deep chocolate eyes, bouncing brunette curls, totally looks like Faith. Tilting his head, he notes the expressiveness of her eyes. She really doesn't like him. Her clinched jaw reminds him of Sam, and the way she's eying him up and down like he's a threat does too. Sam comes into the living room.

"Angel?" she says, she can't help but smile as she stands up, grinning at him. "How are you?" She asks moving to hug him, although Jay blocks the way.

"I don't think he's a good man," Jay says matter-of-factly looking Sam in the eyes.

Sam tries not to laugh, "I assure you I can handle myself," She says moving around Jay and hugging Angel. "I would offer you something, but I'm afraid I haven't got anything."

"I'm fine," Angel assures her, suddenly turning rather somber. "However glad I am to see you, I'm afraid this is not a social call."

Sam sighs, "I didn't figure it was." She turns sadly away from Angel. "What's wrong?"

"You're mother has resurfaced," Angel says quietly.

"My mother?" Sam wheels around. "I haven't heard from her in years, why is she…I won't talk to her."

"She's not exactly talking to anybody," Angel says. "I know you've not seen her since you were sixteen, but…" Angel pauses. "She's dying Samantha."

"Then good riddens!" Sam's voice it so harsh is causes a chill to run down his spine.

"She's in bad shape Sam, she's in the hospital, and they need family consent…." Angel says.

"Consent to what Angel? Just give me the damn papers and I'll sign them." Sam rages.

Faith comes back into the room, sensing how upset Sam is, "What's wrong?"

"I need you to come to LA with me, one or two days tops. She doesn't have much time left, don't make her live it in pain." Angel says.

"I can't leave right know it's bad timing, handle it yourself." Sam says, turning to Faith, "It's nothing go eat with Ally and take Jay with you."

Faith raises an eyebrow, "Surely you don't think you're dismissing me." Sam sighs, sensing this isn't something Faith should hear, but knowing she won't just leave it.

"My mother is dying," She says simply. "And Angel thinks I owe her something."

"You don't owe her anything," Angel says. "But this is the right thing to do."

"I'm not leaving my family to go and deal with a druggie who couldn't even care for me. She's been dead a hell of a long time to me Angel, lets not dig her up now." Sam says moving past him and into the kitchen.

"You made my Mommy cry!" Jay says slapping at his leg.

"I'm sorry I made her cry but this is an adult issue, why don't you go eat?" Angel says attempting not to laugh at the child's attempts to injure him.

Jay narrows her eyes, "I'm not hungry." She says in a remarkably death like voice for a three year old.

Angel sighs and moves toward Faith, quickly though Jay is in front of her. "I'm not going to make her cry, I need to talk to her," Angel explains.

"Don't touch my Momma." Jay says.

Angel reaches out to hug Faith, but before his arms close around her, Jay punches him in the balls. "OH!" Angel bends double.

"Don't touch my Momma she's gonna have a baby." Jay says, stomping on his foot.

"Jaden Anne Lehane!" Faith says in shock trying not to laughs as Angel rights himself. "You do not punch men there, unless you have a good reason."

"But he was gonna touch you Momma, and I told him not to. I don't like him." Jay says.

Faith tries to look serious, "Jay you can't just hit people because you don't like them."

"I was protecting my baby brother." Jay says.

"What?" Faith asks, it's way to early to know the sex of the baby.

"My baby brother that's living in your stomach, I was protecting him." Jay says.

Faith blinks, "I…but…how do you know the baby is a boy?"

"Because I dreamed it." Jay says with a shrug.

"You're pregnant?" Angel asks, "She's gonna have a baby brother? That's great!" Angel says moving forward to hug Faith, Jay hits the side of his leg repeatedly, finally stomping his foot again, "Ouch!"

"That's enough Jaden," Sam says from the doorway. "Go eat, I'll make sure Momma's safe." Jay starts to protest. "Now." Sam says. She waits until Jay is in the kitchen before returning her attention to Angel and Faith. "Two days, that's it. And I'm coming home."

"You're not going alone." Faith says, "I'll have Giles send Ken out to watch the kids."

"You're pregnant, you shouldn't be any more stressed then need be," Sam says.

"And being away from you will add that stress I'm calling Giles, this isn't up for debate." Faith says picking up the phone.

"I've got to get back, the team is waiting. Congratulations to both of you, and I'll see you in the next couple days," Angel says moving toward the door.

"Thanks Angel, we'll see you soon." Sam says.

The next day…..

Angel is standing by the counter when Faith and Sam make their way into the hotel. He looks up watching them enter. Fred rushes toward them, causing Sam to sidestep in front of Faith and take most of the blow.

"Good to see you sis."

"Oh my," Fred says smiling brilliantly at them. "Angel said you were coming, do you have pictures? Are the kids with you?" she asks hurriedly looking around as if she's missed them. "What's the announcement?"

"Wow slow down," Sam laughs. "Ally and Jay are at home, and what announcement?" She looks over at Angel who laughs a little.

Faith laughs, "Yo Fang, where you got us?"

"In the apartment," Angel says.

"I'm gonna take the bags up," Faith says kissing Sam.

"I'll get them." Sam says taking the bags.

"I'm not helpless Samantha. I can take our bags upstairs," Faith rolls her eyes.

"I know you aren't helpless but you just got off a plane you really shouldn't have been on, go on and lay down and I'll bring the bags up," Sam says. "Are you cramping or anything."

Faith again rolls her eyes, "I'm fine, maybe a little tired but what's new about that?"

"Go lay down. Rest, I'll be right up." Sam says.

"Doesn't it make sense that I take the bags since I'm going up anyways?" Faith asks setting the bags down and putting her hands on her hips. Neither girl notices Conner grab the bags, nor that has the whole Fang Gang gathered.

"Because you shouldn't be carrying them Faith, you know that!" Sam says.

"I'm not helpless Sam, I don't mind taking the bags up." Faith says.

"Think we got time for popcorn before they figure out Conner's already got them and headed upstairs?" Cordelia asks drawing the two girls' attention.

"What the hell Queen C?" Faith asks then looks around. "Damn it"

Sam laughs a little, "Almost feels like coming home."

Faith drapes her arm around Sam, leading her into the hotel, "Yeah it does." She agrees greeting the group.

Gunn hugs Sam, "How's my littlest sis?" he asks.

"Good, I'm good" Sam says hugging him back. Once everybody has greeted each other Faith puts an arm around Sam who leans into her yawning.

"Hey Fang, you think we could get us a nap in before we go to the hospital?"

"Of course, let me know if you need anything." Angel says.

"I stocked the fridge," Cordelia says. "And I put a little beer in there too."

"Beer's bad for the baby." Sam says without thinking.

"You're pregnant again?" Cordelia asks.

"No Faith is," Sam says, then blushes slightly. "Which we weren't gonna tell you yet."

"And just why not?" Wesley demands.

"Because it's early and things happen," Sam says with a sigh. "Sorry baby."

"It's alright," Faith says kissing Sam's forehead. "Not like we could keep it forever, besides, I didn't feel right keeping it."

Sam nods a little, "I know what you mean."

"Wait if Faith's pregnant why does Sam look so exhausted?" Cordelia asks.

"Because she is," Faith says pulling Sam closer, "Jay had really bad nightmares last night and kept her up most of the night, and then Ally woke up with a fever and we were almost late, and she hasn't slept."

Sam stands up straight, "I'm fine."

"I still say you shoulda woke me up." Faith says with a sigh, "I'm pregnant not helpless, I can handle our daughter's nightmares." Sam reaches up, placing a gentle kiss on Faith's lips.

"I'm fine, lets go rest before I have to go to the hospital." Faith nods her agreement.

"Got the key's Fang?" she asks taking the keys from Angel once he's offered them. "Give us a couple hours."

"We'll go after sundown," Angel says, "You'll not be bothered." He adds looking pointedly at Cordelia.

"I wasn't going to, but you don't get to keep them all to yourself while they're here too," Cordelia says.

Faith and Sam listen to the argument most of the way up to the apartment they had shared their six week stay after the fall of Sunnydale. Sam opens the door, and they go in. For the most part it's not changed, you can tell somebody's came in and done general cleaning. Sam lets out a long, tired, worried sigh, as she sits down on the couch.

Faith shuts the door behind her, not bothering to lock it. Nobody was coming up since Angel threatened them. She moves beside Sam, setting down and putting her arm around her. Gently she moves Sam's hair out of her face as she leans her head on Faith's shoulder. _This is the way it should be, I should be taking care of her._ Faith thinks in satisfaction.

Sam sits up a little more, "I don't want you at the hospital. I know how bad you hate them."

Faith, oddly regretting the loss of touch takes Sam's hand in her own, "I do hate them, but I hate the thought of you being there without me more." She pauses. "I don't know much about your Mom."

Sam sighs, "My past is…" she starts thinking of the right word, "Troubled I guess, and most of it my mom's fault. She was young when she had me, and she lived in Kentucky. She tried to make a go of the good life, job, home, food, clothes. But pretty soon, she fell back into drugs. I was about four I guess when we moved out here." Sam says pausing. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Faith leans in cupping Sam's cheek and gently kissing her, "I need to Samantha. You can't run from your past anymore, but it can't hurt you anymore either, I won't let it."

Sam leans her forehead against Faith's and nods, "I know you won't I jut don't want you to look at me differently."

"I won't." Faith says, "You know my history." It's true, Sam did know most of her history. Even the parts Buffy and them didn't. Sam sighs and scoots closer to Faith.

"I was about four when we moved to LA. She brought me here because my biological father threatened to get custody. I don't remember the first couple years really, but I remember the first day of school." Sam snorts at the memory, "She opened the apartment door, pushed me outside and said, 'four blocks up on the right, if a stranger wants you, go with him'. Our neighbor took me to school everyday, and I'd spend hours, until she finally knew I was gone, with her and her kids. When I went home, she'd get pissed at any little movement, slam me against walls and everything." Sam pauses as Faith sucks in a breath, she looks up at her, wondering if she wants to go on.

"The first of her 'friends' that I remember was this big guy. I was in my bed, and they were being so loud. I was maybe ten, and she was screaming bloody murder. Guess I got that from her huh?" Sam sighs then continues on. "After they were done, he came into my room. At first I pretended to be asleep, but then he started playing with my underwear. I kicked him, but he just held me down. I never knew it could hurt so much to have a finger inside you." Sam cringes at the though. "I've blocked most of the rest of it out." Sam again looks up at Faith, only this time to see tears in her eyes. "I'm not telling you anymore." Sam says quietly. Faith pulls her closer, kissing the top of her head, and struggling against her emotions.

"What about the burns?" she asks quietly. "You've never explained the burns." Sam looks up into Faith's chocolate eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"I was bad," she says softly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "She was drugged out, and I asked her something. I can't remember what. She had the lighter in her hand, about to light her pipe. She was so fast I didn't even see her coming. She grabbed me and threw me across the room. I broke my wrist. Heard it crack and I started to cry 'cause it hurt like a bitch. I was about twelve, she picked me up by the hair of the head, and…" Sam tries to gather herself, taking a deep breath.

"She got a razor out, and cut…not enough to leave scares but just tiny cuts all over my body. Then when I cried harder and screamed in pain, she got the lighter. I new better then to cry Faith, I did. It always made her so much more angry. But I cried." Sam's voice breaks with emotion, and she pauses to try and get it under control. "She took the lighter and held it there until she could see my skin burn. I don't remember much past the first one, I guess I passed out because I woke up in the hospital. And they were blaming me for it. I couldn't understand it, but she said if I told them she done it she'd kill me." Faith, unable to find the words of solace, pulls Sam closer to her. She fights down the tears rising, but they spill silently over her cheeks anyways.

"Shh," she says as Sam sobs into her shoulder, "She's not going to hurt you." Slowly Faith rocks Sam, until she can't hear her crying anymore. Faith's instincts have been wonky since she became pregnant, but her instinct to protect Sam was for sure still intact. And right know it was going crazy. Once Sam is asleep Faith gently lays her down and covers her up with a throw blanket from the back of the couch.

She makes her way over to a picture of her and Sam the first time they were here. Gently she reaches out and touches the glass. She sighs and lets her hand fall to her side, looking downward to her still flat stomach. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath, getting back in touch with her own body. The more pregnant she gets the more she realizes it, however stupid that sounds.

Faith's always been more in-tune with her own body then most Slayers. It wasn't just about sex after a big fight. It was about knowing your own weaknesses and strengths. Sucking in a deep breath she lets it out slowly, and can feel the baby. Not physically really, but her instinct recognizes it. And just like her instincts tell her to protect Sam, Jay and Ally, they're telling her to protect this baby. She glances back when Sam moves. She hadn't made a noise, but they're connected enough that Faith can tell she's moving around. They're too far away to feel Jay and Ally, and it's nagging at the back of Faith's mind. She knew they were safe with Buffy because Sam had called the minute the plane had landed.

Faith moves to sit down beside Sam watching the girl sleep. She reflects on how much three weeks had changed her. Not really Sam, she didn't guess, Sam just kinda went with the flow, change came more naturally to her. Faith didn't like change as much. When they had first moved to Tennessee it had taken her a good two months to get her bearings. Once she had she loved her home. She fell into a rhythm and got comfortable. Sam was up at five, in order to be at work at six. Jay and Ally up at 7 every morning, ready to eat. Then she gets dressed, they play, and by ten Faith's loading the dishwasher. The kids start a movie about the same time, and half way through without fail Jay is up screaming and running around.

Sam's home by noon most days, and they have lunch together. Then Jay goes down for a nap, Ally goes out to play, and Faith and Sam spend time together just the two of them before they have to deal with afternoon chores and such. Sam and Faith went out every other night about seven to start patrol. But since she's pregnant, things have changed. She's just physically exhausted. It's hard to keep up with Jay, Ally yells more because Jay is getting on her nerves. Faith is forced to lay down instead of spend time with Sam.

But the more she gets used to the idea, the more she wants another kid. Jay may be a brat at times, but she loves her. A smirk crosses Faith's face when she thinks about what she done to Angel. She didn't think it was right exactly, but if felt good that Jay was protecting her. Even though there was no real threat. It meant she really did have slayer senses. Faith yawns a little. She hadn't realized she was so tired. Slowly she curls up on the other end of the large couch and dozes off. Two hours later Angel knocks on the door. Faith and Sam both wake with a start, Sam rushing toward the door.

"Are you ready?" Angel asks, stepping inside.

Sam nods her head a little, "Yeah I'm ready."

"I'm going with you," Faith says standing up and moving behind Sam.

"You need to rest, stay here, I'll be with Angel," Sam says.

Faith turns her around, she grabs her upper arms gently, covering Sam's mouth with her own. She lets her lip glide over Sam's bottom lip, and instantly Sam opens her mouth. Letting go of Sam's arms, Faith wraps her own around Sam, pulling her body as close to hers as she can get it. Their tongues battling for dominance, she moans into Sam's mouth, finally pulling back when breathing is difficult. Faith leans her head against Sam's.

"I told you I was going," She says.

Sam pulls back, "You should be resting. You shouldn't be stressed."

"Then when we get back you can relieve all my stress," Faith whispers nibbling on Sam's ear.

"Hmm, I could do that anyways," Sam says.

"I'm not leaving this alone," Faith says sucking her ear lob into her mouth.

Sam sighs a little, "Okay, but if you get upset you're coming back here." Faith nods a little smiling in victory. Together the three of them make their way to the hospital.

Angel leads them to the fourteen floor of the massive hospital and down to a room. The door is closed, and Angel gently opens in. Sam sucks in a breath when she sees her mother lying on the bed. She's sleeping at the moment. Sam's eyes rake over her, as she stands stark still in the doorway, the light from the hall being the only light in the room. Her mother is ghost white, and she can easily count every bone in her body. Marks scar her arms Sam can see them from here. Her face is wrinkled and aged well past her years. Her hair is graying already. Her hands so pale and bony lay on top of the covers.

"Are you okay?" Angel asks. "I should have told you how bad…."

Sam holds her hand to hush him, "Fine" she says.

"You're crying." Angel says, behind her Faith wraps her arms around Sam's waist.

Sam looks startled at Angel, "What?" she asks feeling her cheeks, she is crying.

"Come on, this is too much for you," Faith says pulling her backwards.

"I can't leave Faith," Sam says turning to face Faith, "I came here to face her, I'm going to." Before Faith can answer the woman in the bed grunts a strangled noise.

"Samantha?" she asks opening her eyes. Sam tenses at the voice, fear evident in her eyes, slowly she turns her eyes meeting her mothers.

"You have something to say?" she asks her voice dead.

"I didn't think you'd come," her mother says.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here because…" Sam blinks realizing why she's here. "I'm here because somebody has to pull the plug when you decide to croak." Sam bites out.

"Could you move closer?" the woman asks.

"Why?" Sam asks her eyes once more looking over the pale and fragile figure in the bed.

"Because I'd like to see what you've become," her mother answers softly.

"I've become a woman, no help from you needed," Sam says crossing her arms across her chest.

"Samantha please," Her mother begs, "Just give me this one last thing."

Sam huffs loudly by moves forward into the room, "There you've seen me," She says.

"You're beautiful," her mother breathes out, her eyes roaming over Sam's long brown hair, down to her muscular shoulders, flat stomach and slender legs. Once more looking up to meet Sam's angry gaze. "You've got his eyes." She says softly. "So much anger hiding the pain and love."

Sam makes an irritated noise, "You've known nothing about love in your life."

"But I have," her mother says. "Your father loved me. He taught me to be a better person."

"Then I would have hated to see you when you were bad!" Sam yells finally losing her temper, she pulls her shirt up far enough for them to see the burn marks. "These Momma, where these love?!"

Her mother looks away, "Samantha…"

"No look at me!" Sam yells. "Look at me you stupid fuck!"

Her mother's face snaps around, "Samantha!"

"Is this love? Is this the way you showed me your love? Do you think this is what I do to my daughter?" Sam asks, her eyes holding her mother's gaze.

"You have a daughter? Is she here? Can I see her?" Her mother asks, looking frantically around. Sam moves forward before either Angel and Faith can grab her.

"Listen to me and listen good bitch, if you so much as look at a picture of my baby girl, you won't have to wait to die I'll finish the job." Sam growls grabbing the hospital gown her mother is wearing.

"You're still so angry," her mother says sadly.

"What you thought I'd be happy to see you? You thought I'd open my arms and welcome you?" Sam's face is close to her mothers, she can see the pain in her blue eyes, but she doesn't care.

"I thought you'd let me say sorry," her mother answers sadly.

"Sorry?" Sam asks. "You think sorry fixes this? Fixes me?!"

"But I am sorry," her mother insists.

"You are a sorry piece of shit, that's what you are." Sam stands up, moving away from the bed, and past a shocked Angel and Faith.

Faith looks at the figure in the bed. Her eyes are deeper then Sam's, and she looks like death. "Come here," she says to Faith.

Faith glares at her, "I think I'll so see about Sam."

"She'll just turn you away, she's far too angry." Sam's mother answers. "Come closer."

Faith, arms wrapped around her stomach, as if protecting the baby steps cautiously forward. "What?" she asks.

"So you're the one she's chosen to love?" her mother asks. "You must be one hell of person. A lot of the things I done to Sam are unforgivable, but she doesn't understand, I couldn't help it." She pauses, watching Faith roll her chocolate eyes. "You're angry too."

"You destroyed her," Faith says. "She was so broken and damaged. She still has scars, and you can't tell me it wasn't your fault." Faith says through clinched jaw.

"I was a druggie, but the only reason I even done those things was because I wanted her to stay. I thought if I threatened her then she'd stay." The woman looks sadly past Faith and at the door. "Part of me hoped she would kill me when she got here."

"Sam is not a murderer," Faith growls.

"But you are," the woman's deep blue eyes move back to Faith's chocolate ones. "You've killed before."

"How?" Faith asks her eyes sweeping over the woman.

She shrugs a little, "A man told me. Just before Sam and I moved to LA. They said that I should beat the evil out of her."

"She was a fucking child you stupid bitch. You don't deserve her, and you don't deserve to fucking die peacefully. I hope like hell you suffer even half as much as you made her. And if I see you're not, then I'll make you suffer!" Faith growls out.

Angel puts his hand on Faith's arm, "Faith, think about this, think about the baby."

Faith looks over, her anger melting when she sees Angel's worried look, "I'm leaving." She says.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sam's mother calls after her.

Angel turns back to her, "I thought you said you had a good reason for seeing Sam?"

"I do, I need her to understand," the woman says. "I need her to understand that I feel sorry for what I did."

"I've seen a lot of things in my day," Angel says quietly. "I've seen demons that would scare the devil himself. I've been to hell, more then I care to remember. I turned into one of the most evil vampires to walk the face of the earth, but nothing compares to you. You are a sick, undeserving bitch of a woman. And if you know what's good for you, you'll not contact any of us again."

The woman is about to answer when she starts to shake all over. The nurses rush in as he leaves, finding Faith holding a crying Sam. Together the three of them stand and listen to the flat line, finally the doctor calls.

"Time of death 12:02 am." The three of them walk out of the hospital, without a word.


	18. Vacation

Faith and Sam spent most of the next day huddled together in the apartment, talking, laying in bed and well, doing other more

Faith and Sam spent most of the next day huddled together in the apartment, talking, laying in bed and well, doing other more fun things. It was around lunch time when finally they climbed out of bed, mostly because Faith insisted she was so hungry she could eat a horse. And Sam knew it wasn't good for her to miss a meal. So Sam told her to wait there and she'd find food. But Faith was impatient so she got out of bed anyways. Sam's standing in nothing but a t-shirt which barely covers her ass flipping pancakes when Faith steps into the kitchen.

"Mmm, that smells like heaven," Faith says sniffing the air happily.

Sam laughs turning to look at her, "You're supposed to be in bed." She says.

"But Mommy, I'm hungry," Faith says imitating Jay.

"Oh yeah? Well pancakes will be ready soon." Sam smiles as Faith wraps her arms around her waist.

"What if I want to eat you instead?" Faith asks huskily in Sam's ear.

"Maybe I could be dessert?" Sam suggests.

"Is there whip cream in the fridge?" Faith asks playfully snapping at Sam's neck.

"Faith! Stop! I'm gonna get burned." Sam says laughing and pushing Faith gently away.

"Maybe I should be punished," Faith says tickling Sam before leaving a final kiss on her neck, and moving to get plates. "I think you might have to spank me." Faith whispers in Sam's ear.

Sam stops mid flip, "Oh you do, do you?" she asks swallowing hard.

"Mmmhmmm," Faith answers. "Wanna know how I want to be spanked?" Faith asks, watching in amusement as Sam remembers to flip the pancakes.

"I um…maybe you should teach me," Sam says finally taking up the last of the pancakes and putting them on the plate.

"You mean after all these years you still think I've got to teach you anything?" Faith asks, a smirk on her face. "You know I hadn't been satisfied until I met you." Sam turns the stove off and turns to face Faith.

"Really?" she asks tilting her head. Faith can see the doubt lurking behind Sam's blue eyes. It's been there since last night.

"Really" Faith assures her. "We're eventually going to have to talk about it, about her."

Sam pulls away from Faith, and picks up the plates, "She's dead, there's nothing more to discuss."

"She was your mother," Faith says. "Like or not there's gotta be something there."

"Joy," Sam says setting the plates down and looking at Faith. "Joy that I'm here and happy, and that she's not going to ever be able to hurt me or Ally or you or Jay or the baby you're carrying. Joy that I know I'm not going to turn into her because I could never fuck up our kids, Faith. I love them, and I love you and she's been dead to me a long time, this just makes it official."

Faith blinks, "I…" she starts then frowns. "You're right. She can't hurt any of us anymore. And you're right we're happy, so we should leave it alone."

Sam frowns, "Faith, I didn't mean it like that."

Faith looks up smiling slightly, "You don't understand do you?"

"Understand what?" Sam asks.

"To hear you declare that you love us, and be so determined to protect us, it's exactly how I feel. And more then that, it's exactly what I need," Faith says tilting Sam's chin and kissing her. "This family is my world, you know that right?"

Sam nods, "I know that Faith." She pulls back. "And I know you have to eat, because if you don't it can cause the morning sickness to get worse or come back with a vengeance." Faith smiles at her again then sits down.

"If I eat it all do I get dessert?" she asks. Sam sets down across the table, watching Faith.

"Yes, you'll get dessert," she says raking her eyes over what she can see of Faith's partially covered body. She's in a tank top and boxers.

"We're going to have to deal with Jay when we get home," Faith says putting a bite into her mouth.

Sam nods, "I know, I can't believe she punched Angel!" Sam can't help but laugh. "But you gotta admit, Angel being taken down by a three and half year old was pretty funny."

Faith laughs a little, "Yeah, it was." She pauses. "She was protecting me though. Ever since she found out about the baby she's been like that."

"It's not a bad thing," Sam says. "We just need to teach her how to handle her slayer instincts."

Faith nods, "I know," again she pauses, "Did you hear what she said?"

"About her brother?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, about her brother." Faith says, "Do you think she's had a slayer dream?" Sam sets her fork down, leaning back in chair and watching Faith.

"I don't know. Before she punched Angel, I didn't really know if her instincts were working or if it was just her abilities. I mean she's always possessive of us, we're her Momma and her Mommy." She pauses. "She told that one guy off for trying to pinch my ass in like at the store, but again I thought it was just her. But now that she's reacted that way to a vampire, perhaps her instincts are stronger then I thought. And if her instincts are that strong then she could have had a slayer dream."

"I think maybe she did. I mean a boy and two girls would be good right? I mean that makes three kids, that's enough." Faith says.

Sam raises and eyebrow, "And if it's not a boy do we try again?"

"Maybe," Faith shrugs. "But not for a very long time."

Sam laughs, "I thought maybe we'd wait a few months then let ya get preggers again."

"NO!" Faith shakes her head. "NO! I am never getting pregnant again!"

Sam smiles softly at her, "But you're beautiful." She says.

"Stop that," Faith says. "Don't even try it, this is it for me." Sam laughs again and shakes her head then turns serious.

"Faith," She says causing Faith to look up from her plate ounce more. "About Ally. I mean…you just kinda took her in. I, um, I guess I should have asked or talked to you more about it. When you say anything about the family, she's just always included as one of our kids." Faith reaches across the table, and holds her hand out to Sam.

"She is one of our kids Sam. There's no way I'd ever have it any other way. I love her like I love Jay." She pauses, and squeezes Sam's hand. "She may not have come from us, but she's your baby sister, you've practically raised her anyways. I am just glad I get a chance to help."

Sam smiles across at Faith, "Me too"

Both girls continue to eat, in relative quiet. Once they are done, Sam stands up and moves to put the plates in the dish washer. Faith gets up and follows her.

"So when's dessert?" she asks her playful tone back in her voice.

Sam laughs closing the dishwasher door, "Hmm, I suppose you could have it now." She says, turning and grabbing Faith around the waist. She reaches up kissing Faith and running her hand through her hair.

Faith quickly reciprocates the kiss, pushing Sam into the counter. Pushing their bodies together she can feel Sam's nipples on her own breasts and moans. She finally pulls out of the kiss leaving kisses down along Sam's neck she undoes the first few button of her shirt. She needs to touch Sam, and now. With her shirt open Faith pulls Sam's know exposed skin to her, kissing her lips once more.

Sam's hands roam up Faith's tank top, gently caressing the skin of Faith's stomach. Pulling out of the kiss Sam moves to Faith's ear, turning her and pressing her back to the counter, pressing her body to Faith's enough that there's contact but she's not squashed. Slowly Sam grinds her body against Faith's.

"Oh, Sam!" Faith moans out, low and husky. Sam's hands, under Faith's shirt find her breasts. Faith sucks in a breath, moaning and arching backwards holding onto the counter. Sam quickly removes the tanks top, moving down and sucking gently on Faith's breast. She watches the pleasure run across Faith's face. Slowly she makes her way back up to her neck, grabbing Faith's waist she leads her toward the couch. Gently she pushes Faith down, straddling her, but being careful not to put to much weight on her stomach. Sam places kisses and nips her way down Faith's collar bone and to her other breast, flicking her already hard nipple around her tongue. Faith arches into Sam's mouth. "Harder!" she screams.

Sam sucks on her breast harder, earning a scream of delight from Faith. Moving downward she kisses and nibbles the soft skin until she reaches Faith's stomach. Gently she licks the tiny bump just starting to form. Not even really visible, but because she knows Faith's body so well, she knows it's there. Faith moans at the contact, as Sam moves even lower. Faith plunges her hands into Sam's hair, her body shuddering in anticipation. Slowly Sam clamps her teeth around Faith's underwear, pulling them down. Faith watches, her eyes locked with Sam's, sultry ones.

Once her boxers are off, Sam spreads Faith's legs ever so gently. She gently blows on Faith's folds, causing Faith ounce more to moan and buck her hips, Sam holds her hips gently in place as she licks up Faith's wetness. Slowly, she guilds her tongue inside Faith, flicking it lightly causing Faith's hips to buck even harder. Still holding Faith's hips still she flicks her tongue in and out of Faith, feeling the tension rise. Sam gently sucks Faith's clit into her mouth sucking on it, and running her tongue along it, Faith screams.

"Oh, Sam!" she moans attempting to buck her hips against Sam's hands. "There! Yeah!" Sam releases Faith's clit once more licking up her wetness. Faith grunts her approval as Sam's tongue once more enters her, and flicks around. Once more sucking Faith's clit into her mouth she runs her tongue along it, causing Faith to scream again. "OH! OH! Please!" Faith screams. Releasing her clit and moving up to kiss Faith's stomach again Sam asks huskily.

"Please what Faith?" She nibbles the tinder skin around her navel, as Faith moans and bucks her hips, ever so slowly Sam moves back upwards taking Faith's other breast into her mouth. "Hmmm?" she asks. "Please what Faith?"

"FUCK ME!" Faith bellows, causing Sam to laugh against her skin. Positioning herself straddling Faith, most of her weight resting on her hand and knees on either side of Faith, she captures Faith's lips, sliding her hand slowly down to Faith's thighs. Faith moans into her mouth, and her heart rate quickens when Sam teases the delicate skin of her thighs.

Her hand moves between their bodies as well as Sam gently grinds against her. Faith plunges one finger into Sam, causing her to moan into her Faith's mouth. Sam enters one finger into Faith, reaching over and kissing her neck, Faith sucks in a breath as they start a slow rhythm that quickly picks up pace. Enter two fingers in to Faith, Sam quickens the movements, kissing and sucking on the skin of Faith's shoulder, biting down when she feels Faith enter a second finger.

Both can feel their orgasm building as they move together as one, Sam moans plunging her fingers deeper into Faith, she twirls them around, causing Faith to arch into her. Finally Faith comes, her fluids gushing out her and causing her to grunt as she buries her head in Sam's shoulder riding out the pleasure. Sam isn't far behind Faith, screaming as she comes, closing her eyes until finally the she comes down from her high as well.

Attempting desperately to regulate her breathing, Sam keeps herself propped up so that most her weight is off Faith. Faith gently takes Sam's hips lowering them onto her, she whispers, "I'm not the fragile," into her ear. Sam places her ear over Faith's chest. She closes her eyes as her breathing regulates, and just listens. Smiling to herself when she hears the faster heartbeat of the baby.

"I can hear his heartbeat" She whispers.

Faith looks down, tilting Sam's head so that she can look into her eyes, "You can?"

"Yeah," Sam whispers. "I always loved the sound of your heart beating, but now….I think I love it and you even more."

Faith reaches down and kisses Sam, "I love you too."

Sam snuggles into Faith, still listening to the heart beats, "I should get off you."

"I like being this close," Faith whispers nuzzling the top of Sam's head before kissing it. "I'm not fragile, and you can't treat me like I am."

"I know, but I love you so much, and I can't imagine if something happened. And I…" her voice cracks with emotion. "I just want to take care of you, and make sure you never hurt." Faith, confused by the tears isn't sure what to say, so she wraps her arms tighter around Sam.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here and I'm not leaving." Realizing this must have something to do with Sam's mother and Sam's need to protect her family from that kind of pain, Faith kisses her head again. "Nobody's gonna hurt us, or take us away from you." Sam nods against Faith still listening to the heart beats.

Eventually, Sam and Faith make their way back to the bedroom. Late that evening, there's a knock at the door. Pulling on a robe, Sam opens it to see Fred standing there.

"I'm sorry to bother you but well I came to bother you. I thought maybe ya'll would want to go out to dinner?"

Sam smiles at Fred, as she blushes, "We'd love to Fred."

"Good, that's good. I mean I wasn't sure because ya'll have been….well, you've been…" Fred stumbles.

"Fucking?' Faith suggest as Sam smacks her arm. "Hey don't hit the pregnant girl!"

"Well, we just um…you….there was…." Fred stumbles again.

"You hear her screaming?" Sam asks, looking cockily over at Faith, "Hmm, I must be better then I thought."

"I…I should….I'm…." Fred says her eyes wide.

"Relax sis, it's okay. This is just the first time we've really been away from Jay for very long, and the very first time we've left Ally, because her powers have be so….unstable. So, we're…um…enjoying this time," Sam says.

"If you're not feeling up to it, you don't have to go to dinner," Fred says.

"They're coming," Cordelia says brushing in the doorway. "You've had enough fun on this vacation time to come out and socialize with the family. And put clothes on."

"You kinda caught us at a bad moment." Sam says, pulling the robe a little tighter.

"Has there been a good moment?" Cordelia asks.

"Good point, why don't ya'll come in and we'll get showered and dressed," Sam says.

"I planned on it," Cordelia says perching herself on the couch.

Sam leans into Faith, "You did at least flip the cushions right?"

"Unfortunately yes," Faith sighs, pretending to be sad.

"Faith!" Sam giggles as they make their way to the bedroom. Faith showers first then gets dressed. Once Sam is in the shower Faith goes into the living room.

"So, how have things been?" Cordelia asks.

"Good," Faith answer leaning back and putting both hands on her stomach.

Cordelia's eyes sweep over Faith, "Morning sickness?"

"Pretty much gone." Faith says, glancing over at Cordelia. "What?"

Cordelia shrugs a little, "Just wondering." She pauses. "How's Jay? When are you bringing her out here?"

"Soon, I hope." Faith answers, "Although flying won't be possible in a few months until after the baby's born. But Jay's good, beat the crap outta Angel."

Cordelia nods, "He told us. He's so proud of her." She pauses. "Speaking of baby, how exactly did it happen this time?"

Faith chuckles a little at the thought, "I got bit by this weird looking demon and it fucked with something and Sam was able to get me pregnant, but at the time we didn't know it. I kinda jumped her."

Cordelia raises an eye brow, "So you weren't expecting this baby?"

"No," Faith shakes her head frowning. "Why?"

"I just figured ya'll had went to Willow and Tara." Cordelia shrugs. She pauses a little. "So are ya'll okay?"

Faith, getting frustrated with the questions, "Are you getting at something Queen C, or do you just really like annoying me."

Sam comes out from the hallway, "Faith, be nice."

"I am," Faith huffs, "She's giving me the damn third degree worse then when we got together."

Sam chuckles a little, "Cordy, sis stop okay?" she sets down next to Faith. "She's already testy, don't make it worse."

"It's not my fault she's hormonal." Cordelia says shrugging again.

"So tell me something," Sam says putting her arm around Faith and turning toward Cordelia. "How's the thing with Angel going?"

"What thing with Angel?" Cordelia asks, sounding a bit testy herself.

"You said you were trying to figure out what's going on between the two of you, so have you figured it out yet?" Sam asks.

Cordelia sighs, "I can't even have sex with him Sam, and you know how important to a relationship that is."

"Not everything is about sex sis. Granted it's a part of it, but good God you act like that's the only reason you'd want to attempt any sort of relationship." Sam answers moving to where Faith is nestled between her legs, and leaning back against her. Sam wraps her arms around Faith's waist, gently and absent mindedly stroking her stomach.

"Could we not talk about this?" Cordelia asks eying the couple. "So what's the baby's name?" she asks.

"We haven't picked it," Sam answers kissing Faith's neck. "It's way too early."

Cordelia nods, "When are you due?"

"February, 5th" Faith says snuggling closer to Sam. Normally she doesn't like to be held, she likes to hold Sam, but she'll admit this feels pretty damn good.

Sam laughs a little at how relaxed Faith is, "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, my stomach was rolling a little but it's better," Faith says closing her eyes.

"How long before dinner?" Sam asks.

"Maybe an hour and half," Cordelia answers. "Why don't ya'll meet us downstairs?"

"Good idea," Sam smiles at her. She watches as Cordelia gets up and lets herself out.

"Did you just kick her out?" Faith asks, sleepily.

"No baby, I didn't kick her out. I just told her we'd meet her downstairs," Sam says kissing her neck again.

"Oh," Faith says again snuggling into Sam. "Will you hold me awhile?"

"Of course," Sam whispers. Watching as Faith's eyes close and her body relaxes. _I must have worn her out._ Sam thinks gently stroking Faith's stomach. Sam watches Faith sleep peacefully in her arms for over an hour. With a sigh she moves Faith's hair behind her ear.

"Baby you gotta wake up, it's almost time to go."

Faith moves and groans in her arms, "I don't wanna go."

"We have to eat anyways," Sam says kissing the side of her face. "We might as well go out with them."

"I don't like pink," Faith says causing Sam to laugh.

"Faith Lehane, I know you're awake," she says, nibbling on her ear. "I'll reward you."

Faith sighs and opens her eyes, "It better be a damn good reward."

"Me," Sam whispers in her ear before getting up. "Now come on."

Faith smiles slightly, "I like that reward." She slowly gets up off the couch. "So who all's going?"

"I have no idea, but I guess everybody. It'll be good for us all to be in the same place again." Sam says leading Faith toward the door. "And I called to check on the kids, they're fine, although Buffy sounds exhausted."

Faith laughs a little, "Make her think before having one of her own."

"I think Buffy should have one, I think she and Robin are ready." Sam says as they make their way down stairs.

"True, but then again I donno, another B runnin around causin trouble." Faith laughs.

Sam wraps her arm around Faith's waist as they descend the last staircase, "Will and Tara said Destiny was their last." She says quietly.

Faith kisses the top of her head, "You sound pretty sad about it considering it's not us."

Sam shrugs, "I donno, I just think they should have a house full, they're so good with kids."

"A houseful of magical kids?" Faith asks. "That could be dangerous," she says leading Sam over to where Angel and them are gathered.

"Ready?" Gunn asks.

"Yup," Sam says, "Where we going?"

"Remember that little Chinese place you loved?" Angel asks.

"Yeah," Sam nods. "Don't tell me it's still there."

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is, and they've gotten quite better." Wesley says.

Sam smiles, but then frowns a little, "You okay with that?" she asks Faith.

"I'm fine with whatever, besides I know you love that place." Faith says.

"As long as you're sure…" Sam says, following the others outside. An hour later they are all setting laughing at the restaurant.

"So wait," Cordelia says, "You mean to tell me that Jay punched him in the balls because he was going to hug you?"

"What did he tell you?" Sam asks laughing.

"He just said she punched him, that's all I really caught before I fell out in the floor laughing." Cordelia says.

"I believe it's safe to assume she's in touch with her slayer instincts." Wesley says.

Faith laughs, "More then we'd like at times."

Angel sets back surveying both girls, "What about Ally?"

"What about her?" Sam asks.

"She's been with you, six months?" Angel asks.

"Eight actually," Sam answers tensing up a little.

"And her powers are under control?" Wesley asks.

"Do you think I would leave if they weren't?" Sam looks over at him.

"Just chekin, cause ya know if you ever need us we're right there." Gunn says also setting back putting his arm around Fred's chair.

"I know Gunn, but the only thing I need help with is keeping her under control." She cuts her eyes around to Faith who's stuffing food into her mouth.

"I'm not trouble," she says around her food.

"No wonder Jay talks with her mouth full." Sam says shaking her head.

"I thought maybe you could take Conner back with you, just to make sure there's enough fire power there." Angel says.

"No, we've got a whole slayer school at our disposal I'm pretty sure you can keep your guys." Sam smiles. "But thank you."

Together the group talk and get reacquainted. Once all the food is gone, which Faith puts a good portion of away, they set well into the night talking. Faith eventually leans her head onto Sam's shoulder, taking her hand. Sam looks over and sees she's exhausted, kissing her forehead, she turns to the rest of them.

"I think we should get back to the hotel."

"What happened to partying the night away?" Cordelia asks.

"She got knocked up," Faith says wrapping her arms around Sam from behind and laying her head on her shoulder.

Sam laughs a little, "You okay baby?"

"Mmmhmm, just tired." Faith says.

"I want to know where the hell she put all that food." Gunn says looking over Faith.

"The baby, I done the same thing when I was pregnant, you'd have thought I was having fourteen babies." Sam says. "But slayers naturally eat more anyways."

"I remember that, you ate us out of house and home." Gunn answers with a laugh. "Between you and Conner we weren't sure how we were going to feed you."

"Thanks," Sam rolls her eyes. "Lets go home and go to bed okay?"


	19. A Boy, Our Boy

One Month later (October 2007)

One Month later (October 2007)

Sam and Buffy circle each other, "So how's Faith?" Buffy asks.

"Good," Sam throws a punch easily deflected by Buffy. "I found her crying this morning though."

"Why?" Buffy asks kicking Sam.

Sam catches Buffy's foot, "Because Jay told her she loved her." Sam twists Buffy's leg, causing her to go down.

"Hormones?" Buffy asks throwing Sam off of her. "And why are you holding back?" Buffy asks getting to her feet.

"Because I don't want to hurt you and yes hormones," Sam answers, doing a round kick and knocking Buffy down again, and holding her there. "That's it." Sam says out of breath. "I've got to get showered and get Jay ready."

"Doctor's appointment?" Buffy asks.

"Will's watching her while Faith, Ally and me go. I just think she's a little young for this," Sam says collapsing beside Buffy. "Thanks for sparing with me, I needed it."

Buffy sits up, "I thought about asking Faith to go shopping or something, have a little friendly bonding."

Sam laughs, "I wouldn't suggest shopping. She'll bite your head off."

"Okay, maybe a movie?" Buffy suggests turning and sitting up on her elbow.

"That would be good," Sam nods. "She's been wanting to see some new movie."

"Then that's what I'll do," Buffy says nodding. "Maybe even take the kids and let you have the house to yourself."

"Oh you are a life saver!" Sam answers, looking up when the door opens.

"What's going on?" Faith demands.

Sam raises an eyebrow, "We were sparing and got tired."

"Sparing?" Faith asks. "Why would you be sparing?"

"Because I need to keep my training up," Sam says getting up.

Faith frowns, "But you train with me."

"And you're pregnant. I don't want to hurt the baby," Sam says getting two bottles of water and throwing one to Buffy. "We'll train once the baby is born."

"But you train with me," Faith repeats distress evident in her voice.

Sam sighs, "I'm sorry Faith."

"You just don't like me anymore, you think I'm fat!" Faith says and stomps out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy asks staring at the place Faith disappeared from.

"That was a hormonal Faith," Sam says. "I'll be back in a minute." She says leaving the room. She makes her way to the bedroom where the door is locked. "Faith, open the door, don't make me break another lock."

"Go the fuck away!" Faith yells, laying across the bed.

"Faith, please. I love you and you're beautiful." Sam says. "Come on baby, please open the door. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" Faith yells back.

Sighing, Sam twists the knob on the door, breaking the lock, and goes in. Faith turns onto her side facing away from Sam, but Sam gets onto the bed anyways.

"Shh, come on baby, you know I love you."

Faith sniffles, "But I want to spare with you!"

"You will, as soon as the baby is born," Sam says wrapping her arms around Faith, and kissing her neck. "Don't cry, Faith."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong. I just feel like crying half the time, and the other half I'm angry and it's confusing and I know you hate me and I think I'm going crazy." Faith sobs. Sam laughs a little, turning Faith to face her.

"You're pregnant, you're hormonal, and it's all a little over whelming for your body," Sam says softly reaching down and kissing Faith, gently rubbing her expanding stomach.

"It's been active today," Faith says watching Sam rub her stomach. "I think it knows I'm going to the doctor."

Sam laughs a little, reaching down and kissing Faith's stomach, "Are you picking up on Momma's nerves? Huh little one?" The baby gives her hand a big kick. "Hey, watch who' you're kicking there." Sam says. "You ready to find out what you really are? Make sure everything's healthy and stuff."

"I think Jay's right, it's a boy," Faith says softly.

Sam propped up on her elbow by Faith's stomach, looks up at her, "Really?"

Faith nods, "Will you be happy with a boy?"

Sam smiles, "I'll be happy as long as it's healthy."

"Me too," Faith says. "Hard to believe it's really happening. In a couple months were gonna have another baby in the house."

"Mmmhmm," Sam says resuming her rubbing of Faith's stomach. "Whatever it is, it's a mellow baby."

Faith smiles, "Yeah it is, I mean Jay was like super kicker right?"

Sam laughs, "She hurt when she gave those big slayer kicks, and most of the time it was when I was upset." Sam plays with Faith's bulged out belly button. "She was always active."

Faith gently takes Sam's hand, "This one's usually active when you're around, especially after we're had sex. I think he gets all happy."

Sam laughs interlocking her fingers with Faith's, "Do I calm it down any? You used to be the only way to calm down Jay."

"You do when I'm upset. But sometimes when you're gone for awhile, like a work, and you come home, it'll get super active when you get home and say something," Faith says. "It kicks when Jay's acting up too."

"Must be kicking all the time," Sam says with a smile.

Buffy knocks on the door, "I got Jay dressed in play clothes, she had chocolate all over those, and I thought I'd run her over to Will's since I'm going."

Sam and Faith look over at Buffy, "Thanks Buffy." Sam smiles.

"Thanks B, sorry about that break down." Faith says smiling a little sheepishly.

"You can make it up to me by calling me when we know what you're having." Buffy says.

"Gotta tell Jay first, but then we'll call," Sam says. Jay comes into the room climbing up on the bed beside Sam who turns over and sets up a little more.

"Are you going to make sure my brother is okay?" she asks.

"Jay sweetie, how do you know the baby is a boy?" Sam asks.

"I saw it in my dream, before Momma said she was pregnant," Jay answers.

"You won't be mad if it's a girl?" Faith asks.

Jay shakes her head back and forward, "My sister comes next," Jay says seriously.

"Next?" Faith and Sam ask together.

Sam pulls into the parking lot of the doctor's office, glancing over at a fowl looking Faith. "I'm sorry, but you know the rules."

"Faith can't have this, Faith can't have that." Faith says in a whiny tone.

Sam sighs, "Lets just get the doctor's appointment over." _Then we'll go home and sleep maybe_, Sam thinks to herself.

Ally hops out of the back seat, "I can't wait!"

Faith grumbling gets out of car, "I want a coke."

"No more caffeine," Sam says, taking Ally's hand as they cross the parking lot. "Besides, even if you could have it, it keeps the baby up all night, and it keeps you up all night, and you keep me up all night and usually Jay ends up staying up all night."

"Whatever," Faith rolls her eyes. Sam sighs, as they reach the sidewalk that leads to the office door. She sees a woman smile at Faith, but thinks nothing of it.

"So are we going to find out what Faith's having today, sis?" Ally asks.

"Yup," Sam says as they approach the woman.

"Aww, you're pregnant," she says to Faith.

"What about it?" Faith growls.

"May I?" the woman asks sweetly her hand already inching toward Faith's stomach.

Sam looks up, "I wouldn't do that…." To late the woman's hand is on Faith's stomach, luckily Sam is quick enough to grab Faith's wrist before she punches the woman. "She's a bit touchy about her stomach." Sam smiles sweetly at the woman. "Come on honey, lets go." She drags Faith away from the woman.

"But she's just so cute, with the little baby bump…" the woman says turning and watching them depart.

"Fuck you bitch," Faith says, low enough it doesn't seem as though the woman heard her.

"Faith Lehane." Sam hisses. "Thank you ma'am," she calls to the lady. "Get in that office," Sam says leading Faith inside. "You can not go around punching people."

"I don't like people touching me." Faith says yanking her arm from Sam. "Don't they understand that there's such a thing as personal space?"

Sam sighs. This was just one of those days she guessed. Faith takes moods where she won't even let Sam touch her, so there's no way in hell a stranger is. With another sigh, Sam signs Faith in. When she finally sits down between Ally and Faith, Faith takes her hand. Sam leans her head on Faith's shoulder, as Faith gently messages the back of her hand.

"Sam?" Ally asks beside her. Sam sits up straight putting her arm around Ally, Faith still holding onto her hand.

"Do I have to go back while they look at Faith's….area?" Ally asks looking a bit disgusted and scared.

Sam gives her a gently smile, "No, you can wait out here until the ultrasound and the nurse will come and get you."

"Good, cause no offense, but I don't think I want to see that…" Ally says trying to suppress a shudder.

Faith turns to looks at Ally laughing a little, "Believe me, I wouldn't make you go back there, and if you don't want to see the ultrasound you don't have to either."

"Oh I want to! I want to know if it's a boy or girl!" Ally says excitedly.

"Good, 'cause I want you back there," Faith says, motioning Ally over. Ally gets up and stands in front of Faith. "Turn around." Faith says, and Ally does as she's asked. Faith pulls her onto her lap wrapping her arms around the child. "You know we love you right?"

"I shouldn't be sitting here," Ally says attempting to get off Faith's lap.

"Ally, answer me. You're not hurting me okay?" Faith says softly. Ally plays with Faith's hands, which are interlocked around her waste holding her in place.

"I just want everybody happy," she says.

Sam frowns, "What makes you think we aren't happy?"

"Faith's always crying, you're always tired, and I'm scared that if you're not happy and I'm bad then you won't want me as much as you want the baby," Ally says, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Allison, listen to me okay?" Faith turns her sideways so that she's looking into her face. "We love you. You're ours and we're never giving you up. This baby is a good thing. It's just making me do wonky things like cry for no reason. But it's not your fault okay?" Ally nods a little, tears still pooling in her eyes. "And you are not a bad girl. We all screw up, but you can't think that every time we're going to send you away because we're not. You're our family, and our family is just growing." Sam reaches out and takes Ally's hand.

"I've been working a lot, and I'm sorry. I just want you, all of you, to have everything you want. And I've been picking up Faith's patrols and that's not fair to you or to Jay." She sighs. "I'm going to tell them Monday to cut my hours back okay? Just finish out this week, and we'll have enough saved up to get us through."

Ally gets off Faith's lap and hugs Sam, "I love you, sissy."

"I love you too Ally," Sam says kissing the child, and looking over at Faith.

"I'm call G-man to send out another Slayer to share patrol with you and Buffy, that's not fair." Faith says.

"Ms. Lehane?" the nurse says. Faith and Sam stand up and head for the back……

SPOV….

What a weird couple months. Faith is five months pregnant, and she's showing pretty good. She has been for a few weeks. I like it, knowing my baby's growing safe inside there. But boy can she get pissy. I love her, and I understand, but still I wasn't as bad as her. She hates when people touch her, even me sometimes. She almost back handed Buffy the other day. She pinched, yes I said pinched, Tara. Then just before we came into the office, she almost punched somebody! And she wasn't gonna hold back!

But it's not just the anger and not wanting to be touched. No there's the times when she does want to be touched, like at three am when I lay down and twelve am when I'm supposed to be up at six. Then she decides she wants to be touched, and cuddled, and sex. And I normally wouldn't complain, but me not getting any sleep because she's in over drive, and has the stamina of a damn marathon runner. I can keep up with her, that's not the problem, but I need sleep! And if I don't just give in and give her sex then she cries, and the crying is the worst. She doesn't just pout, she fuckin sobs big crocodile tears, and she won't stop until she gets what she wants or she's sleeping.

Jay doesn't know what to make of it. And everything is my fault. Faith broke a glass the other day, and of course her hormones are crazy and she starts crying. I wasn't even in the fuckin room, and Jay comes running in and screams at me for making Faith cry. I want to know how I made her cry when I wasn't in the room! And she's so protective of Faith. I can't even get near her sometimes! But I just remind myself she's three and half and she doesn't understand. She's so insistent that Faith is having a boy. I donno, I mean I know how my slayer dreams work, but I'm not sure if she's old enough.

And poor Ally is just beside herself. Faith's crying, and half the time even Faith doesn't know why. I'm tired because I've picked up extra shifts to cover a few medical costs. But I'm going to have to stop because I can't have her thinking that I don't want her or she's too much of a burden. Besides, I want to enjoy watching Faith carry our child, and spend a little time with Jay and Ally before the new baby. Faith had a little talk with her in the waiting room, and I think she understands that we love her and we want her. At least I hope she does.

Will and Tara have been a life saver. They even took the kids so that Faith and I could go out to dinner! And kept them all night. They're just so understanding, and caring with Faith. I know that during the time I'm at work if she calls they'll be right there. And they've been taking Jay some too. I thought about daycare but that seems a little harsh. I mean sorta like we're replacing her or something. Anyways, I've been talking more with them too. When I just can't take it anymore I go to Will and Tara.

Xander is just simply lost. He doesn't know what to make of a pregnant Faith. He's seen her cry, yell, cuss, scream, and laugh all in the span of about ten minutes. But he tries so hard. He'll try and comfort her when she's down, and calm her down when she's upset. She threw a shoe at him the other day. He just laughed it off though. He and I talk a lot too. He wants to know how I'm doing, and it feels good that he cares because sometimes I think people forget about that. I mean with Faith being pregnant and all.

I guess it happened when I was pregnant too. But then again, I hid most of what I was feeling. Unless I was pissed and then you knew it. Xander's always read me well. I think that's his gift. Most people who understand Slayers and witches and stuff don't see him as 'gifted' but I do. I think his ability to understand people is part of what got us through back in Sunnydale, and the months that followed.

Buffy and I have had many confrontations. I've called her every name in the book at one point or another, and all them combined a couple times. But to tell the truth, she's one of my best friends. She's awesome, and I can't wait for her to get pregnant and have a baby. But she insists that she's not ready. Personally, I think she's afraid. She loves the kids. She spoils them like crazy, and not just mine.

And she's saved my ass a couple times on patrol. To tell the truth, I'd follow Buffy about anywhere she wanted to lead us. She's still very much the leader of the scoobs although she doesn't always know that. But once you follow somebody into hell and come out better for it, you'll do about anything.

Dawn's coming home soon. I hope so at least, she's still living in Ohio. I want to see her before the baby comes. Just because I know she's gonna rub Faith's stomach, and Faith won't be able to hurt her. She's dating some guy. I've not met him yet though.

Well the doctor just walked in. Lets hope Faith doesn't try to attack him before we find out the sex of the baby….

FPOV….

I've lost my mind! I'm going insane! Again! But this time it's for a good cause. I'm five months pregnant, and my hormones are crazy. And I know they're affecting Sam, because I found her crying in the bedroom. She hates to see me cry, and I've been doing it a lot. And then there's the yelling. But I just can't help it. She's been taking on my patrols and working extra shifts. She's exhausted and me waking her up all hours of the night doesn't help. But this weird need to be held comes over me and it pushes common since aside.

It's affecting Jay too. She runs and yells at Sam every time I cry. I tried locking myself in the bathroom, but she heard me through the door. Kid's got some fucking great hearing. I told her it's not Mommy's fault that I'm crying but she insists it is. Then when I yell she covers her ears and runs to her room. She's super protective. I had to get onto her the other day because she wouldn't let Sam touch me. I was upset and Sam went to put her arm around me and Jay punched her! Not hard really, but if left a mark.

Poor Ally thinks we're gonna make her go away. I can't believe it, but I guess she's just still adjusting to the whole ordeal. And she's so confused when I get all hormonal. I mean who wouldn't be? She's ten, but sometimes the human ways just escape her, because she's so new to this world. She does have her powers under control though. And she's been talking to Xander a lot.

Speaking of, he's been the brunt of my attacks on the scoobs. I don't know why, because technically it's not a man's fault I'm in this condition. But he's always so understanding. I threw a shoe at him the other day, and he laughed about it. But he gets something that I don't even understand myself. I don't know what, but he just gets it. He's a little out of his element, but someday he's gonna make a great dad.

Will and Tara have been coming over a lot, and taking the kids for a couple hours here and there. And believe me it really helps. I felt bad though the other day. I'm not liking the being touched at times, and she didn't realize I was in a no touch mood and I kinda pinched her. I felt horrible, and apologized like a thousand times. She just kinda laughed and shook her head. And Will's been talking to me a lot. I think she knows I need to vent. They've also been taking care of Sam. Somebody should, because I forget that sometimes she needs things too.

Buffy's been distracting me. She comes over and spoils the kids. I keep askin when she's gonna have a brat of her own, but she says nope not just yet. I think she's stallin 'cause she's a scardy cat, but then again, if it hadn't been for Jay and Sam I'd still not have kids or be settled down. But I'm happy, despite my changing moods, and that's what really matter.

Oh goody, here comes doctor pokes a lot. This should be a joy, and yes that's very sarcastic.

Third person pov…..

The doctor walks into the room, smiling broadly at Faith and Sam, "So we find out what we're having today huh?" he asks. Both girls can't help but smile back at him.

"Yup, think we could skip the you looking at my lady parts today doc?" Faith asks raising an eyebrow.

The doctor chuckles softly, "I'm afraid the farther along you get, the more important it is for me to check you. I have to make sure you're not dilating. Because if you are, and we catch it early we can stop it."

Faith sighs, "I think you just see something you like." She says.

Sam can't hold back a laugh, "Faith!"

"Well he looks every time we come in," Faith says trying to hide her own smile.

"Tell you what, the quicker we get you examined, the quicker we get to the ultrasound," the doctor says. "Lay back and let me measure you."

Faith sighs and lays back, "I'm huge, can't you just leave it at that?"

Again the doctor chuckles and finishes the exam. Finally, he sends the nurse after Ally, and gets the ultrasound machine. Ally bounds into the room smiling ear to ear showing no signs of fear.

"Are you okay Faith?" she asks moving to where Faith is still laying on the table. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Faith laughs and reaches out to caress her cheek gently, "No he didn't hurt me."

"Good, 'cause I don't want him to hurt you." Ally says.

"Come stand over here," Sam says motioning for Ally to stand beside her. She takes Faith's hand and drapes an arm around Ally. "Lets see what we got huh?"

Ally nods, "I can't wait!"

Faith laughs, "Me either." The doctor squirts the jelly stuff onto Faith's stomach, turns on the machine and puts the probe on it. Immediately the baby's heartbeat fills the room.

"Good strong heartbeat," the doctor smiles. "There's the head, and it's sucking its thumb, see that?" He points to the screen as Ally's eyes get big.

"That's really the baby?" she asks.

The doctor nods, "That's really it. You're the aunt right?" he asks and Ally nods vigorously. "Okay, see that, it's the heartbeat. And if we watch close enough, it should be opening it's mouth like its breathing, see that?"

Ally watches amazed, "Wow."

"And there's its legs," the doctor points. "Do we want to know what we're having?"

"Yes," Sam answers.

"I want to know what's kicking me," Faith says as they watch baby give a big kick.

"I'm gonna have to make it move a little," the doctor says. "If I can get it to turn around I can tell you," he moves the probe around poking the baby who protests loudly. "Hey Ally come here," he says. She moves cautiously around the table and he leans in and whispers in her ear. "Why don't you tell them?" he says once he's done.

"Really?" Ally squeals, the doctor nods. "A boy! The baby's a boy!" Ally says jumping up and down.

"A boy?" Sam chokes out looking down at Faith smiling. "We're having a son." Faith nods, tears in her eyes. Sam leans down and kisses Faith, pulling Ally into a hug.

"I can't wait to tell Jay she was right!"


	20. Showers and Strippers

Two months later

Two months later…(December 2007)

"You bought her a motorcycle?!" Sam yells in astonishment.

"I didn't buy her a motorcycle," Kennedy rolls her eyes. "I bought her a Harley Davidson 2007 Nightrider."

"And that's not a fucking motorcycle?!" Sam roars.

"Okay so technically it's a motorcycle, but we're talking top of the fucking line," Kennedy say, exasperated at the though it could be called just a motorcycle.

"She over seven fucking months pregnant, you idiot!" Sam shakes her head and tries to calm herself down.

"Is this because I bought you a new sound system?" Kennedy asks. "Because I could buy you like a car or something…"

"Sound system, you think I'm mad because you bought me a sound system?!" Sam asks astonished. "No, Kennedy, I love the sound system, but Faith is over seven months pregnant, what the fuck is she going to do with a motorcycle?"

"She won't ride it until after she's had the baby." Kennedy says rolling her eyes.

Sam laughs, "Have you met Faith?"

"Of course I've met Faith," Kennedy says frustrated.

"Lately?" Sam probes again.

"I live here, I saw her this morning!" Kennedy says. Then seems to think it over, "Oh God."

"Kennedy, it's not that I don't appreciate everything. You coming here and staying to help out, and you buying for us and the kids, but you can not keep doing this. She can't have a motorcycle." Sam says. "Not right know."

"But I'll drive it and be extra careful when she's on." Kennedy says.

Sam shakes her head, "Kennedy, this is not about me trusting Faith to drive it. Because if she's gonna ride, she's gonna drive herself. It's about the fact that she's so hormonal, and gets upset so easily. It's about the temptation."

"It's her birthday present though," Kennedy whines. "And it's top of the line."

Sam sighs, "Fine, but she understands it stays in storage until after the baby is born and she's able to drive again."

Kennedy smiles, "Good!"

"I don't think I even want to know what you bought Ally and Jay. Probably a car." Sam says rubbing her eyes.

"Actually," Kennedy looks sheepish, "I kinda did, Jay at least."

"You bought a three year old a car?" Sam raises and eye brow taking a seat on the couch.

"It's one of those hot wheel things, the pink convertible." Kennedy says laughs a little. "It's her Christmas present."

Sam falls over on the couch, "Shit!"

"What?" Kennedy asks.

"That was supposed to be her big present from us. I'll have to go with the fucking dog." Sam sighs and sets back up.

"Sorry," Kennedy says, "But Faith kinda thought you're getting her a dog anyways."

"Faith is out of her ever loving mind at the moment. And into the ever hating." Sam muses.

Kennedy laughs, "So you got the nursery done?"

"Yeah, I went with blue, with teddy bears playing baseball." Sam says moving and getting comfortable. "Thanks for coming."

Kennedy shrugs, "Figured you wouldn't have called unless you needed me. And once Faith gets a little farther along I'm gonna take over your patrols too."

"I can't ask you to do that, it's not fair," Sam says, yawning.

"But she's wearing you down," Kennedy says eyes Sam. "I mean it seems like the farther along she gets the tired you get."

Sam laughs, "I'm fine. I just worry about her."

"She's fine though, I mean," Kennedy turns to face Sam setting Indian style on the couch. "She's doing great right?"

Sam turns looking over Kennedy's face, "Yeah she's doing great."

Kennedy pauses, "Ya know way back in Sunnydale?" she asks, Sam nods. "I was kinda hoping that I had a chance, with her. But once ya'll spent that night out in the SUV, I guess I figured there was no chance in hell. She loved you even back then, I'm just not sure she saw it."

Sam tilts her head, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I want you to understand." Kennedy says. "You're one of my two best friends, and I want you to be happy." Kennedy fidgets with the blanket. "And I guess I want you to know how lucky you are."

"That I got Faith?" Sam asks gently.

"That you made it," Kennedy says. "If it's one thing I saw about Faith from the start it's that along with that fierce need to protect what's her, is also a fierce need to protect herself."

"Kennedy, where is this going?" Sam asks.

"I just…." Kennedy sighs, "You're lucky you know?"

Again Sam frowns, "I know that Kennedy." Sam answers sighing and trying to figure this girl out.

"I know I done a lot of shit, back in Sunnydale," Kennedy says. "And that you could rightly hate me, and I don't really know why you don't."

Sam laughs, "I don't hate you because there's nothing to hate. I done a lot of shit too, Ken. I done a lot before I showed up in Sunnydale."

"But you got it together, you got the family and the kids and you're even getting the dog." Kennedy says. "I haven't even left Slayer School yet."

"I thought you liked teaching at Slayer School?" Sam asks.

"I do, but being here has kinda made me question certain things," Kennedy says looking around to avoid Sam's eyes.

"You mean weather you can spend the rest of you life at the school?" Sam asks. "Ya know, I don't think any of us can. The school will always be a part of us, because we built it with our own two hands. But that by no means commits us to live out our lives there." She pauses. "Ken, maybe you should stay here a little while after the baby's born?"

"No, I can't. My two months is almost up anyways, Vi's coming out," Kennedy says. "Once Christmas is done, I've got to go back."

"Not if you're dreading it." Sam says. "Why do you think you have to?"

"Because I promised Faith, when ya'll moved I'd train girls, so you and she didn't have to," Kennedy answers with a small sigh.

"And you've done your job. There's plenty of girls who've graduated that can teach the new girls how to fight. It's time to turn that burden over to them." Sam tilts Kennedy's chin, "But there's more to this."

"How do you know?" Kennedy asks.

"Because you're eyes are sad." Sam answers simply.

Kennedy sighs, "I think…." Sam watches as Kennedy struggles with the words to put voice to her emotions. "I met this girl, at slayer school. Her name is Sheena and she was one of the first ones called. She wasn't a potential with us, but she was seventeen when she showed up at the school. At first I didn't pay it much attention, she was just another newby. But about a year after she came, around the time you went on permanent leave with Jay, she started helping me teach your class. And we worked well together." Kennedy pauses.

"Then we started to patrol because I needed somebody who could hold there own when we took the girls out and since Faith couldn't go, I took her. So then, we started patrolling even after Faith could go. On our own without the girls. And then, about a year ago, we…" Again Kennedy pauses choosing her words, "We started dating. And now I think….I think I want this." Kennedy motions to the room in general. "I want a family and I want to settle down." Sam smiles broadly at Kennedy, reaching out and hugging Kennedy.

"You're what twenty two?" she asks and Kennedy nods. "See you're old enough make your own decisions, and I think you should get on the phone and call Sheena. Tell her she's needed here now." Sam smiles. "I remember Sheena, Ken and she's a good person, and one hell of a slayer. So call her and get her here okay?"

Kennedy smiles at Sam, "So you think maybe I've got a shot?"

"I think maybe she'd be crazy if she didn't give you one." Sam laughs. "And besides, she'll keep me from killing you when you give that bike to Faith, and I know fully damn well you're going to, so just do it."

"When will they be back?" Kennedy asks, looking at her watch.

"Any time now, I hope. I don't really want Faith on her feet too long, they swell too bad," Sam says.

"Why don't you take a nap until they get back?" Kennedy suggests.

Sam yawns big and stretches, "You gonna make a phone call?"

"Thought I might." Kennedy laughs as Sam gets up, winking her good luck wishes before disappearing into the bedroom.

Three days later…..

Faith is in the bedroom, laying across the bed. "Could you not touch me?" She asks Sam, who's snuggled up beside her. "I just really ain't in a touching mood."

Sam sighs and turns over, "Sorry,"

"You act like it's the end of the world," Faith says watching Sam's back. "I'm just hot and don't want to be touched."

"I'll turn the heat down," Sam says getting up and leaving.

"Thanks," Faith says turning back to her previous musings. When Sam doesn't come back in ten minutes, Faith thinks maybe she should go see about her. Lifting her now huge (according to her) frame off the bed she makes her way into the living room, finding Sam setting clutching a pillow. Frowning she moves around the couch, "Sam?"

Sam furiously wipes her tears, "What?"

"I was just hot, why are you crying?" Faith asks confused.

"Nothing." Sam shakes her head.

Faith raises an eye brow, "You don't cry over nothing that's me remember?"

Sam laughs a little and looks up at her, "I'm fine."

Faith sighs, "You're not, you're crying."

Sam still clutching the pillow looks away from Faith, "Are you okay?"

"Don't make this about me Samantha, you know I'm fine." Faith says sitting down across from Sam. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess maybe I'm just over whelmed." Sam answers hesitantly.

"With what?" Faith asks, tilting Sam's head to search her blue eyes.

"Everything maybe," Sam answers.

Faith knows she's avoiding answering her, and she doesn't like it. "Sam whatever's worrying you just tell me." Faith pauses, but Sam doesn't answer. "Is it Kennedy and Sheena?'

"No, Ken and Sheena are great, they've helped out a lot with the kids, and I love having them around." Sam shakes her head.

"Is it because I didn't want you to touch me? You know how these hormones go, and I was just hot." Faith says rubbing her stomach. "He knows you're upset and he doesn't like it."

Sam moves her hand like she's going to touch Faith's stomach, but then pulls it back, "He's probably wanting to go back to bed."

Faith frowns, takes Sam's hand in her own and places it over her stomach, "I'm not going to bite you if you do touch me." Faith says. "I'm sorry I did that once."

Sam smiles ever so slightly, then sighs deeply. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, not on purpose Faith. This is just me being stupid."

"You're not stupid. Now tell me what's going on," Faith says.

"I'm just stressed really," Sam says. "I promise."

"Come here," Faith opens her arms and Sam leans into her. "Babe you can't be getting this stressed. It's not good for you."

"I can handle the stress," Sam says, trying to hold back more tears.

Faith gently strokes her hair, "I just don't understand what's got you so upset."

The next day, Xander is over fixing the drier, or attempting to, when he hears yelling in the living room, "I hate you bitch!" Jay yells.

"Jaden Anne Lehane! You will not call me that!" Sam yells back. "Get over there on the couch and do not move until I tell you too!" Sam picks Jay up and sits her down on the couch, "Move one muscle and I'll blister your butt, got it?" Jay crosses her arms and huffs. Sam stomps out of the room, past Xander and outside. Xander looks toward the couch were Jay is still pouting.

"She's got Faith's pout," he mumbles, grabbing Sam's coat off the back of the chair he moves outside onto the porch. He wraps it around her. "You okay?'

Sam pulls the jacket tighter around her not looking over at Xander, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what you're crying 'cause you're so happy?" he asks tilting her head so that she's looking at him. "What's going on?"

Sam lets out a sad sigh, "My daughter thinks I'm a bitch, my sister won't hardly talk to me 'cause I'm not cool enough anymore, Faith refuses to let me touch her and I'm just being stupid."

"Woe, hold on there. First of you're not a bitch and Jay knows better then to call you one. She's just rebelling and pretty soon she'll be lovable Jay again. Second, none of us old people are cool to a ten year old. Things get worse from here, just thank God she's not a boy. And third off, Faith is just hormonal," Xander says rubbing Sam's arms attempting to stop her shivering.

"I don't know Xander, I just feel like she hates me. And she has reason to. I mean what if she's just getting tired of me? What do I do then?" Sam asks sniffling slightly.

"Samantha, if it's one thing I know better then most, it's how to get used by Faith Lehane. And I assure you, that if she was tired of you, you'd be out the door. But Faith loves you, she loves you more then you'll ever know." He pauses. "Sometimes I wonder if we hadn't paid attention back in Sunnydale the first go round if things couldn't have been different." He wraps her arms around Sam. "You gotta know she loves you more then anything else."

"I just wish she'd let me touch her. I need to do that Xander." Sam says tears falling down her face. "The only thing that makes since to me sometimes is her heartbeat and she won't even let me touch her."

Xander looks toward the doorway were Faith is watching through the door. He sighs, looking down a Sam, "Have you talked to her?" Sam shakes her head a little. "You should." Xander says as Faith opens the door. Sam stands up straight not looking at Faith, and wiping tears frantically.

"Sam?" Faith asks stepping outside and shivering.

"Come on lets get you inside," Sam takes a deep breath turning around and ushering Faith inside, without really touching her. "We don't need you getting sick."

Faith reluctantly moves back inside, "What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing, really it's nothing." Sam says moving past Faith once Xander has shut the door, and into the living room to talk to Jay about the incident of her calling her a bitch.

Faith turns to Xander, "What's going on? You screwin my girl?" she demands.

Xander laughs a little, "I got my own girl thanks." He pauses, "But I think you should be asking yourself if you're screwin, as you put it, your girl."

Faith raises an eye brow, "And what business of it is yours?"

"When it upsets Sam," Xander says. "Did you know Jay called her a bitch?"

Faith looks toward the living room, "She did?"

"And Sam normally would have come to you, but she said you won't even let her touch you." Xander says, noting the panic in Faith's eyes.

"I thought it was just that once…." Faith says quietly, "What day is it?"

"Wednesday," Xander answer confused.

"No the date?" Faith asks, moving to the calendar. "Shit, I know what's wrong." Faith sighs and looks a Xander. "Can you take Jay for a couple hours?"

"Sure, I can take her if you need me to," Xander says shrugging.

"I need you to," Faith answer, moving to the living room, "Jay get ready you're going with Xander for a couple hours. Mommy and I need some alone time."

"Faith, I don't want her out in this cold. And Ally will be home soon, so I'll just clean around them." Sam says with a sigh. "If that's what this is about."

"It's not Samantha, let Xander take her for a couple hours. We need to talk." Faith insists gently. "And I'll call and have Will keep Ally for a little while once they get back from school." With that Faith moves into the kitchen to call Willow. By the time she's off the phone with her, Xander has taken Jay to his and Haley's house. Once they are alone Faith moves to Sam. "I didn't realize why you were cuddled up to me. I'm sorry."

"What?" Sam asks moving into the kitchen. "It was nothing." She starts loading the dishwasher. Faith steps behind her and wraps her arms around Sam's waist.

"You're on your period, it's that time," she says softly. "We always cuddle. I just didn't realize it." She feels Sam relax a little in her arms. "What's going on?" She kisses her neck. Sam turns wrapping her arms as far around Faith as she can and putting her head on her shoulder.

"I don't know. Ally won't talk to me, Jay yells at me most of time for making her Momma cry even when I'm not home, she called me a bitch today, and you don't want me near you. I just think that maybe I thought my family hated me," Sam says trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Samantha I want you to listen to me, there's no way we hate you," Faith says kissing Sam's forehead. "I'm just so hormonal, and sometimes I forget that you have needs and desires and I hate that I do. It's selfish and stupid of me to put all of the work load on you. You're exhausted. When Kennedy and Sheena get back, I'm going to have them spend tomorrow night at Buffy's, and I'm going to unplug the phone, and I'm going to turn the sound off on our cell phones, and we're going to just watch movies with the kids, and we're going to just hang out. And when we go to bed, we're going to fall asleep in each other's arms." Faith says, Sam nods against her. "But right know, I'd like to take the love of my life into our bedroom and take a nap." Slowly Faith leads Sam to the bedroom.

Faith lays awake even after Sam has dozed off cuddled in her arms. Tears that she tried desperately not to let Sam see when they had first laid down springing into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Faith whispers. "I've been hormonal and crazy. I do love you more then you will ever possibly know." She feels the baby give a big kick and moves her hand over the spot. "You're Momma's been pretty selfish." She pauses. "But that's about to change, cause I need to take care of her." Faith pulls Sam closer to her. "This hasn't been fair to her. I almost died while she was pregnant with Jay. She always made sure I was taken care of though, just like she does know. Your Mommy is am amazing woman."

Sam moves in Faith's arms, her eyes slowly open, "Who ya talkin to?"

"Him," Faith rubs her stomach. "We should really pick a name."

"Hmm…" Sam says snuggling back up to Faith's side. "Aiden?"

Faith, turning onto her back thinks, "Naw, too goody. Blake?"

"I dated a Blake," Sam says. "He screwed another girl."

"So that's a no on Blake," Faith thinks. "Cameron?"

Sam rubs her hand over Faith's stomach, "Maybe. What about Luke?"

"Too plain," Faith shakes her head. "I want his name to have meaning."

"Dominic?" Sam suggests.

"I knew a boy named Dominic. He's in jail know," Faith says with a laugh. "Zachary?"

"No," Sam shakes her head. "My Mom dated a guy name Zachary." She shudders as if remembering. Faith looks down curiously but doesn't asks. "Michael?"

"Maybe," Faith says. "How about we name him after Xander?" She suggests.

Sam looks up at her, "You want to name him after Xander?"

Faith nods, "Alexander. I like the name, call him Alex."

Sam smiles, "I love it."

"Alexander, what?" Faith asks.

Sam is quiet for a long moment and Faith almost thinks she's gone back to sleep when she finally says, "Alexander Nathanial Lehane."

"Nathanial?" Faith asks. "Who's name is Nathanial?"

"Conner's middle name. Conner Nathanial," Sam answers quietly. "But we don't have to use it."

"No, I like it," Faith says. "Well, all we have to do is wait for Alexander Nathanial Lehane to get here."

Three weeks Later…. (Jan 2008)

SPOV…..

Today is Faith's baby shower, it'll be the first time this many of the scoobs have been together in one place in forever. Well I says scoobs, I guess that's not really accurate. It'll be the first time Will, Tara, Buffy, Dawn, Haley, Kennedy, Sheena, Vi, Rona, Faith and I have been together, well ever. I see them all separately throughout the week, but we've never really been all together. Should be interesting. I'm glad Faith is in a pretty good mood too. I glance over to see her readjusting her shirt.

"I'm fucking huge!" she says, attempting to get comfortable. "And I swear this kid is punching me in the kidney on purpose."

I suppress a laugh, so maybe good mood is an over statement. "He's just giving you payback for that pizza you ate."

"Isn't heartburn payback enough?" she asks, rearranging the pillows on the couch to make it more comfortable.

"Aww, is there anything I can do?" I ask, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Get me some ice cream?" she asks, pouting.

I laugh, "No, the girls will be here any minute."

"So, I want ice cream. Rocky Road, oh no Turtle Tracks, or chocolate! Just plain chocolate." Faith makes this pleasure face that I can't help but smile at. "With hot fudge sauce. And cream cheese!"

I make a face at that, "You and cream cheese." I say with a shutter. The doorbell rings at the door, and I get up to answer it answer it. I find Kennedy and Sheena there. "Why are you two ringing the doorbell?"

Kennedy looks sheepish, "We um…weren't exactly…."

I can't help but laugh as I move aside to let them inside, "Get in here."

"How's Faith?" Sheena asks, smiling at me.

"She's good. She's sitting on the couch," I say and look toward the living room.

Ken laughs arms folded across the chest smirk placed on her face, "You sure?"

I look at the couch and find it empty, "She better not be in the ice cream," I say heading for the kitchen, I find her not with ice cream like I thought, but she's stealing the Little Smokes off the table, "Those are for everybody."

Faith turns around to look at me, "But I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry," I say moving over to her wrapping my arms around her and kissing her. "You just ate though. And you know if you keep going he'll get upset and keep you up all night."

Kennedy clears her throat behind us, "Isn't that about half the thing that got you into this?"

"Eating? I know I'm fat Ken, but most of it's baby." Faith laughs.

Kennedy shakes her head, "All that smooching."

I turn around, "Getting worried?"

"No, not at all." Kennedy stiffens, Sheena wraps her arm around Kennedy's waist.

"Don't worry, she's teasing," Sheena smiles.

"Ouch, those ribs are not removable!" Faith says glaring down at her stomach.

"Aww, he didn't mean it," I say kissing Faith's exposed neck and rubbing the place Alex is kicking. I hear her moan and smile against her skin. But before I can take it any farther there's a knock at the door, I move to answer is and it's Will, Tara, Buffy and Dawn.

"HI!!" Dawn says grabbing me around the neck. "Where's Faith? Is Jay here? Ally? Oh, do we know what the baby is?" Dawn says in one breath, "How's Faith? Is she like huge? I mean she's gotta be big right? And, and is, she all crabby, oh my God, I so have to tell you about the guy I'm dating." I blink at her.

"Slow down," I say.

"OH!" Dawn squeals rushing past me. "Oh you look so cute!"

I laugh, turning around, "She's so going to hit you by the end of the day."

Buffy nods linking arms with me, "My surprise will be here later."

"Okay," I say nodding. "It's enough that you brought Dawn."

Willow holds up a package, "Where do you want gifts?"

"Right here, if I can get Brat off me," Faith says holding her hands out as Dawn attempts ounce more to touch her stomach.

"Not yet," I say and take the gift.

"But it's mine!" Faith protests.

"If it's what I think it is, you won't want it when you get it." I laugh. They had tossed around the idea of a breast pump.

Haley is the next to arrive, then Vi and Rona. Before we realize it we're all just laughing and hanging out.

Same Day, FPOV

I'm huge. It looks like I'm carrying around a fucking beach ball. My back aches, my joins are stiff, I can't sleep at night, I'm pissing every fucking five minutes and that's when he's not punching me in the kidney. I can't even sit down comfortably anymore. I cry at any little thing. But we finally got Jay where she's not yelling at Sam.

Today everybody has decided to throw me a baby shower. Personally I just want the food. I swear I can eat half of everything in the house and I'm still fucking hungry. How the hell is that even possible?! I look up when Red sets down next to me.

"Here ya go." She holds out a plate of food.

I raise my eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Sam asked me to bring it over, and I added this." She holds out a brownie, "Thought you might want it."

"Oh my God I could like kiss you," I say and take the brownie.

Red laughs, "Why do I feel like you're talking to the brownie?"

"'Cause I am, Red." I smirk at her and she shakes her head. "How's the kids?" I ask taking a bite. Red picks a grape from my plate and pops in her into her mouth before answering.

"Good, Xander's got them. Should be interesting to see what they come up with to torture him with."

I can't help but laughs, "X-man's got all of them. Robin helping out?"

"Yup," Red says snatching anther grape. "Two men, five kids."

"Stop stealing my grapes," I say and take the plate, resting it atop my rounded stomach, "Ouch, Alex that's Momma's ribs." I say and lean my head back.

"You okay?" Red asks.

"Yeah he's just super active," I sigh as Sam sits down.

"You look tired," she says. "He kicking again?"

"Mmhmm" I answer around a bite of food.

"Maybe we should open presents?" Sam suggests and I look over at her, she's so happy I can't help but smile. Before I answer there's a knock at the door, and B rushes to open in.

"My surprise for you's here Faith!" she announces.

I struggle to my feet, Sam right behind me, and see a scarcely dressed woman standing in the cold. "Some one call a hooker?" she asks.

"What the fuck?" Sam and me ask at the same time.

"Who the hell would hire a stripper for a baby shower?" Dawn asks.

B smiles sheepishly. "You didn't really hire a stripper did you?" Red asks, trying to hide her amusement.

"Isn't that what happens at baby showers?" B asks all innocent and shit. Sam can't hold back her laugh anymore.

I roll my eyes attempting to hide my own amusement, "Uh, nnnoooo, that's bachelorette parties, retard."

"Oh," B says.

"So you don't want me?" the girl asks, I shake my head no with a little chuckle.

"I'll still pay you," B says.

"Speaking of bachelorette parties," Haley says. "Any plans of marriage?"

I stop where I stand. Oh fuck she did not just ask that. I turn to look at Sam who looks back at me, "I don't know. When are we getting married?"

Shit think fast Lehane! Hmm, what to say what to say, "When same sex marriage is legal in the state of Tennessee" I say. She nods a little and looks pleased, I sigh in relief. It's not like I don't want to marry Sam, someday, but it's just not going to happen until much later, I hope. You just don't fuck with a good thing.

"Why don't we open the other presents?" T asks, and I'm for very grateful.

"Sounds good to me," I say, taking a seat on the couch Sam on one side and Kennedy on the other. Everybody else gathers around, Sam hands me the first package.

"That's from me!" Brat says excitedly.

I smile and open it. It's cute little one pieces in different neutral colors, "Thanks," I smile at her.

"Nobody told me what you were having," she says.

Sam smiles apologetically, "Sorry Dawnie, I kinda forgot to call you back. Jay ended up jumping off the steps outside and cut her forehead."

"It's okay." Brat shrugs. "If I'd known it was boy I'd have bought him a few more outfits."

"Thanks," I answer, taking the next present offered. "This is from…Angel?" I look over at Sam who shrugs. "There had better not be a stake in this fucking box."

Sam smiles, "I doubt they'd send a stake." She says as I open the box, I find a blanket inside with the name 'Alexander' crocheted into it, "Wow," I say.

Sam gently takes it, "She must have known." She says quietly.

"Who?" B asks.

Sam's head snaps up like she forgot they were there, "Cordelia, she must have known we'd name him Alexander. Maybe before we even did." Sam again looks down at the blanket.

Inside the box I find a letter addressed to Samantha, so I hand it to her too, "This has your name on it." She takes it and carefully opens it, a picture falling out. She picks it up and looks at the children in the picture, she flips it over, 'She was always yours' it says on the back.

"I…um…." Sam blinks back tears as I move to put my arm around her. "Well then, on with presents," she says clearing her throat. What the fuck? Looking down at the picture I can clearly tell it's her and Ally when Ally was a baby. And the writing on the back is Angel's for sure. I watch her carefully, but she's suppressing her emotions well, and I can't really read them. "This is from Will and Tara." She says handing me another package, which I reluctantly take.

Slowly I open it to find…a breast pump, great. "I suppose you think I'm gonna use this?" I ask.

Red smiles, "You said you were breast feeding the first couple months, that'll help."

I huff loudly, "I can't believe how much you know about this pregnancy sometimes."

"She means thank you." Sam says.

"If I meant thank you I'd have said thank you," I say rolling my eyes.

We go through the presents, bottles, blankets, toys, pacifiers (which Jay never used) all the usual baby stuff, until finally the last package was handed to me.

"That one's for Sam" Kennedy says smiling slightly.

I shrug and hand the package back to her, she unwraps it, laughing when she sees what's inside, "Kennedy!"

"Hey, once Faith gets back to her usual size, ya'll are gonna have fun with that." Kennedy says as Sam pulls the sheer red nightie from the box so everybody can see it.

"Maybe we could have fun before?" I growl in Sam's ear, she shivers as my breath hits her ear and I can't help but laugh.

Overall it's been a great day……


	21. Alexander's Arrival

One Month Later (February 2008)

FPOV

I put the last bite of my third hotdog into my mouth. I never realized how good they are. Seriously, not cooked or anything they're just so good. Have you tried them with honey? Oh you so should!

"I need honey," I say getting up, as Sam shakes her head across the table.

"Has Momma gone crazy?" Jay asks, looking up at her with wide eyes. "You don't eat honey on your hot dogs."

Sam chuckles at the disgusted look on Jay's face, "Well at least she's not eating ketchup on her ice cream again."

"Hey that was good!" I say, I can't help what the baby wants to eat! Besides it tasted hella good. I grab the honey and move back to my seat, stealing a tater top off Sam's plate as I go. The kids bitch too much if I steal their food, Sam just rolls her eyes.

"There's more in the pan," she smiles, like I don't know that.

"I just wanted one," I say as I steal another one.

"Kennedy's plate is closer." Sam says as I sit down beside Kennedy.

"Yeah but she tries to poke me with her fork." I say and glare at Kennedy. She did, she literally tried to fucking stab me with a fork! Although in all fairness to her, I did try to steal her plate of food because I had Chinese and decided I wanted her spaghetti.

Sheena giggles a little from Kennedy's other side and I look past Kennedy to her. She's cute enough, blonde, about Ken's height, slim, long legs. But she's nothing to Sam. Since being pregnant, I've noticed my body responding to Sam even more. Like the other day, she just bent over to unload the dishwasher and I got wet!

Anyways, Sheena's been staying here for the past few weeks, taking Sam's extra patrol. For the past month, I've not been left alone at all. I sit back and sigh as the baby gives a huge kick. This shit hurts, and I hate being over due. I'm nearly two weeks over due! But the doctor says that he prefers me to go into natural labor, fuck that I want this damn kid out. Although he did promise to induce if I'm not delivered by the twentieth of this month, it's the seventeenth today. Sam insists that I'm just impatient, but I see her in the nursery. She's as anxious for me to have this baby as I am, well almost at least.

My eyes rake over her, she looks tired. She finally took leave so that she can be here when the baby's born and for the first couple weeks. I'm glad 'cause I'm not sure that I could do this alone. Jay's finally accepted that not every time I cry is Sam's fault, so she's relaxed a lot. Then Ally's relaxed, which lets me kinda relax a little.

I watch as Jay dances in her seat, poking her food with her fork. She talks excitedly about various things with Kennedy, Sheena and Sam, but I'm not really listening. My eyes move over her, her soft brunette curls bouncing around her shoulders as she dances around, her deep brown eyes, the pink overall's Sam has on her. I wonder what Alex will look like. Personally, I hope he looks more like Sam. My eyes turn to her, and again slowly rake over her.

Her long brown hair, falling middle of her back, her hazy blue grey eyes, her sensuous lips. Okay I'm getting wet just thinking about those lips. I move my eyes then to Ally. She cut her hair so that it's about shoulder length, pure blonde a lemon blonde kinda. She's ten, but her blue eyes look much older. She looks a lot like Sam, besides the hair. She was almost starved when she got here, but now she's a healthy weight. She's gonna be tall when she gets older. I wonder if that's what Sam looked like when she was younger. I know she said she was born with blonde hair, when did it turn brown?

"Faith?" Kennedy puts her hand on my arm. "Faith, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I turn to look at her, "What'd you say?"

"Are you okay?" she asks again. Jay gets out of her seat, and moves beside me.

"It's not time to meet Alex yet is it?" she asks. I chuckle a little, she's been asking that for nearly a month now.

"Not just yet," I pull her to me and hug her. "You ready to meet him?"

Jay bites her bottom lip, obviously deep in thought and I marvel at how expressive her eyes are. She's fighting inner turmoil.

"Is he gonna be able to play with my toys?" I smile as Sam shakes her head and tries not to laugh

"Not just yet." I answer her. Again she bites her bottom lip, Sam does that when she's thinking really hard too.

"Then I'm ready, but he can't play with my toys."

I laugh again and kiss her on the forehead, "Okay. But you're gonna have to share eventually."

Jay lays her head on my stomach, "You can come out now."

Kennedy snorts, "I've been telling him that for a week and half." Jay stands up ever so seriously, looks Kennedy in the eyes, and says.

"But he doesn't listen to you 'cause you're not his big sister and you don't count." With that she moves around the table.

Kennedy raises and eye brow trying not to laugh as Sam hands her head trying desperately not to laugh, I can't help but chuckle.

"Jay," Sam finally says trying not to laugh still. "You can not talk to Kennedy that way. She's a guest in out house."

Jay rolls her eyes, and sighs, "But he hasn't listened has he?"

"Doesn't mean he's gonna listen to you," Kennedy says in a teasing tone and giving Jay a menacing look. One of the things that actually surprised me about Kennedy is how good with kids she is. I'm surprised it took her so long to hook up with anybody. Then again I kinda ain't either. Slowly I stand up intending to put the honey back, but as I stand up, I'm hit by this really fuckin bad cramp.

"Ow," I grab my side, closing my eyes against the pain. "Ouch." I breathe in looking at Sam who's at my side. Slowly the pain subsides, and I relax.

Sam raises an eyebrow at our daughter, "How did you know Momma would go into labor?"

Jay shrugs, "Because I told him to come out."

I can't help but laugh, "You're already trying to boss him around and he isn't here."

"Kids in for trouble," Kennedy says.

Sam laughs, "Most likely, you okay?" She asks putting her forehead against mine.

"I'm fine, it was just a contraction." I say, but truth be told, it fuckin hurt.

"Hey Ken, why don't you and Sheena get the kids in bed, and Faith and I will take one last walk incase Alex is making his grand entrance," Sam says hugging me.

Kennedy nods, "Will do, I'll give Jay a bath after supper then let Ally get in. And then we'll watch a movie to wind down a little. Should I call Haley?"

Sam looks at me and I shrug, "I donno, I don't know if it's labor or not."

"We'll hold off on calling just yet," Sam says. "If she's cramping pretty bad by the time we get back then we'll call her, see if she'll come over and check her."

You're probably wondering what the fuck Sam is talking about. Haley's is a midwife. Back in Ohio she had her own child birth center. She's also a RN and worked in the NICU for several months. And when she found out about my intense fear of hospitals she suggested that she deliver the baby, saying it would be more relaxed.

I'd do about anything to avoid a hospital so we talked to the doctor, Haley even went with us, and he agreed as long as we had Haley there we could do it at home. I mean I did catch Jay, so it can't be that hard, and we'll have professionals here too.

Ouch, okay this is bugging me. I feel my stomach tightening, it doesn't hurt exactly, but it's bugging me. Feels like I got fucking gas, but different too.

Sam POV

We left the house ten minutes ago, and Faith seems fine. We're walking, mostly because I want to go on and get this kid out of her. She keeps rubbing her side, so I'm starting to wonder if she's not 'forgetting' to tell me something. She's quiet too, but then again Faith's been like that for the past three days.

"You're thinking pretty hard, trying to think him out?" I ask holding onto her hand.

She smiles a little and wraps her arm around my waist, laying her head on my shoulder, "Just thinking about what he's going to look like."

"Mmmm," I nod a little and kiss her on the forehead. "I hope he looks like you."

"Really?" She asks, "I think since Jay looks like me, then he should look like you."

I think it over for a second, "Maybe a combination. If he looks like me he's gonna act like you though."

Faith laughs, "You say that like it's a bad thing." She tenses up beside me, and I look down. "Oh, hmm, Sam." Her voice is panicked as she grabs my hand.

"It's okay, just lean into me," I say turning her around facing me. "Breathe in and out, just relax."

"You fucking relax." Faith says through gritted teeth. "Bitch," she breathes out.

I kiss the top of her head, 'Welcome to labor."

"Fuck off," Faith says standing back up glaring at me, and heading back toward the house. "I don't like you, I don't want you fucking touching me so just piss off!" she calls behind her.

And welcome to hell. I think to myself and I follow after her, "Faith I'm sorry you're in pain, but come on, let me walk beside you."

"Piss off!" Faith says. "Do you really think this is fair? You done this to me you bitch."

I raise my eyebrow at her when she turns around indicating her stomach, "Faith you have to calm down, you go into the house like this and it's gonna scare the kids."

Faith rolls her eyes, "You know, I don't even think I want to go home, nope I think I'll just go….somewhere, maybe I'll go see Giles!" I laugh.

"You're in labor, you can't go see Giles." I'm so focused on Faith that I don't see the Vamp coming up beside me, the sun hasn't been down that long either, he grabs me. I'm startled at first, but before his teeth can clench down I kick him in the stomach. He stumbles backwards and I turn kicking him in the face. He punches me back, and I stumble. Fuck he drew blood, I punch him the face, before pulling my stake out, he lunges but I move and knock his feet out from beneath him, bending down, and putting my knee in his stomach. He fights me, but I hear Faith moaning behind me, and quickly stake him. Turning I see her bent over. "Faith!"

"I think my water broke!" she yells. "Make it stop!"

I run to her, the surprise attack must have startled her to, causing her water to break. I let her lean against me, moving her hair out of her face.

"Shh, you're okay, just breath through it."

"You breathe, I wanna fucking scream!" she yells, I pull out me cell and call Kennedy.

"Hello?" Ken's voice answer.

"Hey, get the kids in bed, call Haley have her meet us at the house, and call the gang, we're having a baby tonight." I say. "Her water just broke."

"OH!" Kennedy yells excitedly, "What else should I do? Boil water?"

"OH FUCK!" Faith screams.

"No, just get everybody there. I'm pretty sure she's not as close as it sounds." I say looking at Faith's face for signs of her pushing, she's not, she's just screaming. "We'll be there in a few minutes." I hand up the phone, as Faith's contractions ends. "You okay?"

Faith breathing deeply still, holds onto me, "I donno."

"You're not feeling the urge to push?" I ask cautiously. She shakes her head no. "Then lets walk back home, it'll make things faster, and it won't hurt as bad standing up."

Together it we start off. It takes us nearly twenty minutes to walk back because her contractions are about four minutes apart. Once here, everybody is waiting. Haley checks her cervix and announces her at five, baby soon.

Two hours later, FPOV

FUCK! Mother fucker! Shit! This hurts like a bitch! I roll onto my side clutching my stomach, Sam putting a wet towel on my forehead, which is sweating. Two hours ago I was at five centimeters, now I'm at seven. Haley is trying to get me to breathe, but I'd rather scream. Kennedy, Sheena, Buffy, Willow and Tara were in the bedroom with us, but Haley asked them to leave. I'm kinda glad to be honest. I don't like them seeing me like this. Finally, the contraction comes down and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Can I get you anything?" Sam asks. "Do you want more juice?"

No I don't want juice or water or food, I want this fucking baby out of me. But more then that, I want her here. I can't do this without her.

"No. I don't want anything," I say.

Haley rubs my back, "Maybe a nice soak, Sam could get in with you. Sometimes the water will help with the pain."

"Drugs would help," I say and turn onto my back. "Drugs would help a lot."

"We agreed no drugs, even if you went to the hospital," Sam says. "We'll try the soak okay?"

I sigh and nod my head. She's right, we agreed no drugs. Drugs can affect babies after they are born, and can make labor longer and more painful in the end. Because if you can't push with the drugs they take them away anyways. Sam moves away from me and I moan and grab her hand. I don't want her moving. I hear Haley says he's gonna run the bath just as another contraction hits. It starts off pretty mild, but quickly grows.

"FUCK, Damn it to hell!" I scream, believe it or not screaming helps. "MOTHER FUCKING BITCH, never again! No more fucking kids!" I roll onto my side curving my body around my stomach and holding onto Sam. I moan, as the contraction comes down, and breathe out. Slowly I relax my muscles.

SPOV

I'm in the bathtub with Faith, definitely not kinky though. She's been in labor for about three hours now, and it's getting more intense. She's seven centimeters dilated, so the baby's putting a lot more pressure on her pelvis. Haley thought it was a good idea for her to take a warm bath, and she won't let me leave her side. Contractions are still about four minutes apart. She's sitting between my legs, leaning back against me, and if it had been any other time, I know I'd be getting worked up, because she keeps moving. She isn't comfortable, and she's not going to be from here on out. She squeezes my hands letting me know there's a contraction.

"OH fuck." She leans even farther back into my chest. "I hate you!" I know she doesn't mean it but it kinda stings. I move one hand in circles on her stomach kissing her shoulder.

"You don't mean that," I say before I can stop myself.

She moans a little more, closing her eyes, "It hurts Sam." She says her voice strained.

"I know, but he's worth it, he's worth all the work, just a little more now and the contraction will end." I say still rubbing her stomach. Sure enough it isn't but a few seconds until her body relaxes.

"I didn't mean it Sam. It just hurts so fucking bad," Faith says turning her head sideways to nuzzle my neck.

"I know baby I know, just a little while longer," I say. "Once you reach seven it flies."

Haley comes into the room, "Thought you might let me check you, it's been about and hour."

Faith groans, but moves where Haley can check her. Haley sticks her hand into Faith's vagina, frowning a little, "About nine, there's just a little cervix left, why don't you get out, I want to try something."

Faith nods, "The water's getting cold anyways." Haley helps her out and I climb out behind her. It takes a few minutes to get dried off because she's contracting about every three minutes or so now. I put on some clothes but she just wraps a towel around her. We move her to the bedroom, where she lays down on the bed.

I get up beside her, "See, it'll be over soon."

She nods, "Could you hold me? Like you were in the bathtub?" She asks, just as a contraction starts. "Ow, Ouch, I want it out, know! I want him the fuck out." I wait for the contraction to come down before propping myself on the headboard, Faith nestled in my arms, again.

"First we check the heart tones," she says putting the thing on Faith's stomach, the heart beat fills the room. "He sounds good." She moves to Faith's legs, "Okay Faith, I'm going to need you to open your legs, I want to message your vagina, and maybe get rid of what cervix you have left okay?"

Faith shakes her head, "No, it'll hurt…"

"No, it won't if anything it'll make it feel better," Haley says. "And if it hurts then I'll stop okay?"

Faith looks skeptical, but she nods her head a little. I watch as Haley sticks her hand into Faith's personal region, and Faith sucks in a breath. But apparently it doesn't hurt because until the next contraction Faith isn't screaming. Ten minutes later, Faith is moaning constantly.

"I need to get up," she says. "I think I gotta go the bathroom."

I raise my eyebrow at Haley who smiles, "Okay Faith, just don't have him in the toilet."

Faith glares at her, "What?"

Haley shakes her head, "Nothing Faith, we'll help you use the potty chair how's that?"

Faith nods, "Whatever I just need to get up."

FPOV…

I can't lay here anymore, the contractions are on top of one another, I feel like I gotta shit and I can't lay here. So that's what I tell Haley, and remarkably she lets me get up, she brought this potty chair thing, and I'm sitting on it. I hold onto the sides bracing myself through a contraction, when suddenly there's this huge urge to push.

"OH shit, mother fucker, I gotta push!" I scream.

"Okay Faith," Haley says calmly as Sam looks slightly scared at this point. "Stand up, hold onto me. Do you want to lay down?" I nod yes, at this point I can't speak, but together she and Sam get me back in bed.

"OH FUCK!" I scream pushing down.

"You can do it Faith, just push," Sam says.

"Fuck off bitch," I say through a strained voice. As the contraction eases up, I lean back into her. "I can't do this."

"You can Faith, you're stronger remember?" Sam says.

"No, I'm not, I'm not as strong as you," I shake my head. It's true I'm not and I'm pretty sure I can't do this. OUCH, okay I'm pushing again. Oddly the pushing helps a little. I scream in pain though.

"Focus Faith." Haley says, "Push down."

"I don't wanna!" I scream, I can't focus.

Sam gently takes my hand and guilds it to my vagina, "Feel that?" She asks.

What the fuck? That's not my hair! Suddenly it dawns on me. That's the baby. "He's got hair," I say moaning again.

"He's so close Faith, he just needs you to push one big push. Can you do that for him?" Sam asks in my ear.

I scream again and push down with all my might, I can feel him coming out and it fucking hurts. "Head's almost out," Haley says.

I fall back against Sam, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's almost here. His head is almost out." Haley answers. "Feel?"

I move my hand, sure enough there's a head sticking out, which is kinda amazing. I look down and can see him, he's so close. I close my eyes and push down.

"Here Sam reach around Faith and catch him," Haley says. Sam's arms reach around me. "Good job Faith almost." I scream one last time, and give a final push and my son slides out. Sam pulls him onto my belly as I lean back into her, and look down at him. He's not crying but his eyes are open, and he's breathing I can tell.

"Oh my God, Faith," Sam says. I don't have to look to know she's crying.

I cradle my son. He's got blue eyes and light brown hair. He's beautiful, and he came from me. I choke back a sob as he starts to cry. Haley is trying to dry him off, and he's getting upset. Once he's dried off she cuts the cord.

"I need to weigh him while we wait on the placenta, and then Sam can bathe him okay?"

I nod my head a little, looking sideways at Sam, "I did it."

"You did wonderful." Sam says.

SPOV

I got to catch him! Alexander Nathanial Lehane is here and he's a beautiful seven pounds four ounces. Not as big as Jay was, and he looks nothing like her either. Bright blue eyes, light brown hair, and a set of lungs! I watch him cry and try to hit me with his fists as I gently rub the baby shampoo onto his head. I can't help but feel proud. Once I'm done I dry him head off, having already washed the rest of him, and wrap him up. I take him back to Faith, who's just delivered the placenta, which Haley is looking over. He had his first bowl movement in the bath, but that's okay. Better after birth then before.

"How'd he do?" Faith asks taking him form me.

"Screamed through the whole thing," I laugh.

"Did Mommy put you in water? Well just who does she think she is?" Faith asks him, he gives a big yawn and fusses. "I think him's a little hungry."

"Should we let the others in before you try feeding him?" Haley asks.

Faith, who's mesmerized by our son, just nods. I gently stroke his cheek, "Thank you Faith." I say kissing her forehead.

She looks up confused, "What?"

"Thank you for our son." I reach out and stroke her cheek, cupping it in my hand as she leans her face into it. "I love you so much, and I can't imagine life without you."

Tears fall down her cheek and onto my hand, "I couldn't do anything without you."

We both look up when Jay runs down the hallway, "Do I have a brother?!"

"You have a brother," I say, motioning her and Ally over. Both climb onto the bed beside Faith and I. "See?" I ask as Jay peers down at him.

"He was in Momma belly?" she asks, I nod. "No wonder Momma was fat."

Faith gives a little chuckle and I shake my head. Alex fusses his disapproval. "Shh, you're okay," Faith says sticking her finger in his mouth to pacify him.

Ally puts her chin on my shoulder, "He's beautiful, but he's kinda wrinkly."

I laugh, "Most babies are."

Buffy clears her throat at the door, "Could we come in?"

Faith smiles at them, "Like anything could keep you out."

Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Rona, Vi, Kennedy, Sheena, Willow and Tara file into the room, "When did ya'll get here?"

"Willow came and got me, and Tara got Giles," Dawn says her gaze transfixed on Alex, who's simply upset at the lack of food at this point. I climb slowly out of bed and move to the other side, taking him from Faith.

"Everybody, we'd like you to meet Alexander Nathanial Lehane." I say looking directly at Xander. "And you hold him first."

"I couldn't…." Xander says, but I gently lay Alex in his arms. "Hey buddy. You and me and Dylan are gonna have to band together with all these girls and their pink frilly things huh?" Xander softly looks down at Alex, who stops crying to stare up at this strange man holding him. When Xander looks up, there's no mistaking the tears in his eyes. "He's beautiful."

"Hand him over," Buffy says, taking him. Once she's got Alex, Xander hugs me then Faith.

"I can't believe you really named him after me," he says amazed. "I'm so honored."

Kennedy is the last to hold Alex, as everybody files out of the room, she's is still gently rocking him. I move beside her, and hear her sniffle a little bit. "What's wrong Ken?"

She looks up at me, "Nothing…I just…." She looks back down at Alex who's dozing in her arms. "I think I want one."


	22. Hunting

Once everybody has left, Alex feeds. Sam helps Faith shower while Haley examines the baby. He's a 10 on his apgars, and finally Faith, Sam, Jay, and Ally climb into a clean fresh bed, while Alex lays in the cradle attached to the bed on Faith's side. Faith is sore, and exhausted so she's the first asleep, but Sam finds it hard to sleep. When she notices Alex moving around, she gets up and retrieves the infant moving to the rocking chair in the corner she sits down and slowly rocking the latest addition to her ever growing family.

"You are just wide awake little man," she whispers. "You keep this up and we'll have a lot of late nights." Alex grunts his approval of her summation, she reaches down and kisses his forehead, watching as he scrunches it up and sticks his tongue out at her. "Don't stick your tongue out at your mommy, it's not nice." She reaches down and kisses the tip of his tongue and he starts to fuss. "Don't fuss with me either. I'll kiss you if I want, and you'll get used to it." Sam falls silent as Alex's blue eyes roam over her face as if she's the most amazing thing in the world. Slowly she begins to hum, patting his diapered bottom, and rocking. She watches in satisfaction as his eyes get heavy.

She's not sure how long she set there watching him sleep, nor is she sure how long Faith was watching her, but everything seemed to zone out, and it was just she and this beautiful baby boy. Her boy.

"Sammy?" Faith says quietly.

Sam looks up at her, "When did you wake up?" Her eyes roam over Faith, who's sitting up in bed.

"A few minutes ago," Faith says shrugging. "You were pretty zoned out."

Again Sam's gaze falls to Alex, "He's so mesmerizing." She says softly, "Did I do this with Jay?"

Faith laughs, "You did, and you snuck out of bed to watch her sleep for the first year. You still do sometimes." She pauses looking over Sam as she holds Alex cuddled in her arms. "What I said about no more kids, I think I was wrong. One more maybe, when he's older, planned."

Sam looks startled up at Faith, "You want more?"

"I don't technically want to carry them, but one more would be good. I want him to be older though, more able to understand." Faith says. "I'll admit that I didn't care for being pregnant, but once he started kicking I was amazed by this little life growing inside me." She pauses trying to find the words. "It was like I was the most important person, like I had this mission that I couldn't fail at, but only I could do. And it felt good."

Sam nods a little, looking once more down at the sleeping infant, her finger playing with the socks over his hands to keep him from scratching himself.

"You got your wish, he looks like me."

Faith smiles, "Yeah he does, and so far he's pretty mellow." Faith watches as he kicks in his sleep. "I remember those kicks. Most of them hit my kidney."

"He's gonna be tall, his legs are really long." Sam opens the blanket which causes Alex to stir and cry in his sleep. "Did I make him cold, well damn it." She says in a baby voice. "Damn it woman, whatem I gonna have to do to sleep around here."

"He'll have to sleep when Jay sleeps," Faith laughs. "Why don't I try and feed him? It's been a couple hours."

Sam looks at the clock, 4:25 AM. He was born at 1:08, three hours seventeen minutes old, and he's already home cuddled in her arms.

Three weeks later……

Alex is in his swing, eyes open and watching Jay as she dances around the living room, Ally is in the kitchen helping with lunch, Faith is showering, and Sam is fixing lunch, when the doorbell rings. Kennedy slides out of her chair at the table, and moves toward the door. Sam can't hear what they are saying over the shower running and Jay's dancing. So she's surprised when Vi comes in.

"I'm sorry to bother you Sam," she says looking worried, and tired.

"You're no bother," Sam hugs the girl. "You look exhausted."

"I am, but there's nothing wrong really," Vi answers. "Well there is….We had a girl run away from the school, and we think she's in trouble. Willow's been trying to sense her but she can't."

Sam frowns, "Then why are you all the way out here?"

"It's onna your original girls Sam, and we thought maybe she'd come out here," Vi says.

"My original girls, but who would run away?" Sam frowns in thought. "And why would she come here?"

"Who was it Vi?" Kennedy asks, as Sheena gets up and stands beside her.

"Brit," Vi reluctantly answers.

Sam's head snaps up, "Brittany? You mean, she just left?"

Vi sighs and nods her head, "She didn't come back from the patrol the other night, and when we got to her room, it was already pretty much empty. Normally we wouldn't worry as much, but she was having problems."

"What kind of problems?" Sheena asks, tilting her head.

"We had a girl die in the line, and she just couldn't deal. I don't know if they were just really good friends or more, but she just wasn't coping," Vi sighs.

Sam turns to Ally, "Go play with Jay, and make sure she's not bouncing around Alex too much." Although she can see Jay and Alex perfectly it's probably better Ally doesn't hear this.

"But Sissy!" Ally protests.

"Go," Sam says. "Now," she adds when it looks like Ally's about to protest again.

"Fine!" Ally says and stomps off toward the living room.

"She's starting to get your attitude," Kennedy muses watching Ally go.

Sam rolls her eyes, "Thanks," She turns her attention back to Vi. "How is it that Willow can't make contact? She can contact any of us."

"We don't know," Vi shrugs. "We just know that she can't be contacted."

Faith comes out of the shower drying her hair, "God that felt good."

Sam smiles at her, "Good, he should be hungry soon."

Faith frowns when she sees Vi, "What's wrong?"

"Girl's gone missing. They think she might be around here somewhere, so they sent Vi out to check it out," Kennedy answers.

Sam glares, "But it's school business not ours, Vi was just stopping in, staying for lunch?"

"Sure," Vi says. "Then I'm supposed to hit the streets again."

"Need some extra help?" Kennedy asks.

"Not until night fall, then Buffy wanted to know if you, Sheena and Sam would join the party, get all our best girls out there and find her. She said Haley would help with the kids, if you needed it." Vi answers, looking cautiously at Faith.

Faith frowns, "So you mean B wants you all out there, plus Sam. This girls dangerous?"

"We don't think so we think she's just lost, and grieving. Maybe giving into her Slayer side a little more then she should," Vi looks away from Faith, who makes an irritated noise.

Sam rolls her eyes, "Of course I'll patrol, but what about Will and Tara? Will they be out?"

Vi shuffles her feet, feeling more uncomfortable at playing this down by the minute, she nods. That's when Sam realizes the seriousness of what must have happened. Alex picks this moment to get fed up with Jay teasing him with a pacifier and gives a good heart felt scream. Faith sighs and runs a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I'll feed him and be back." She kisses Sam on the cheek and heads to get Alex.

"Lunch is ready girls," Sam says, turning her attention back to Vi. "Okay spill, what's the deal?"

"The girl who died, she…she was bitten by something….it was Shannon. The mark…well, it looked remarkably…and Shannon was a wonderful fighter, but no match for him…." Vi stumbles still not looking at Sam.

Sam feeling her frustration and anxiety grow with each passing minute, "Who? Who bite her?"

"Well, he's fixed." Vi says, then shrinks under Sam's glare. "You know, you make me feel like we're right back in Sunnydale!"

Sam rolls her eyes and lets out a frustrated noise, "Who the hell bit her?!"

"Angelus," Vi answers quickly under Sam's tempter.

Luckily Kennedy had moved behind Sam to get a glass, or else Sam would have fallen onto the floor. "Wow, Faith!" Kennedy yells. "Sheena, go get Faith, she's gonna come up swinging."

Sheena moves to get Faith, as Jay comes from behind Ally, "What's wrong with Mommy?"

"She just passed out she's fine," Kennedy assures the child. "You two go eat."

Faith comes from the hall way, an irritated Alex in her arms, "What's wrong?" her eyes fall on Sam who's still passed out on the floor. "What the fuck happened?"

Sam stirs a little opening her eyes, then shoving Vi off her, "Get the fuck off me!"

"Sam what happened?" Faith bends down beside her, and quickly Sam reaches her arms around her neck, "Warm up a bottle Sheena and feed him, I'll pump here in a few minutes." She gently rocks Sam.

Six thirty that night….

"You can't go Faith, you just had a baby!" Sam yells looking at her watch once more.

"I'm not letting you go after some lunatic slayer that's so confused she can tell the difference between a slayer and a vampire!" Faith yells, Alex screaming in the background.

"Faith, I told you," Sam lowers her voice glancing toward the doorway of the living room. "It's Brit, she's just grieving and going about it the wrong way. She's a little sideways of the norm, not rogue as far as I'm concerned."

"Are you prepared to fight her if need be?" Faith crosses her arms across her chest.

Sam sighs sadly, "Yes Faith."

"You're taking weapons?"

"Just a stake it'll be all I need." Sam says, holding out her stake for Faith's inspection.

"Fine, but you better be back here by three," Faith says moving to take Alex from Haley.

Sam sighs in relief, moving to pick up Jay, "I love you baby girl, I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Jay nods and plays with the buttons on her jacket, "Are you mad at Momma?"

"No baby girl, just a little spat is all." Again Jay nods and Sam kisses her and sets her down, moving to Ally. "You help out with them okay? I'll be back when you get up in the morning."

"Be careful Sissy, I love you," Ally says hugging her. Sam bends down and kisses her on the top of the head.

Moving over to where Faith is feeding Alex she feels a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry I have to go." She says softly, before setting down and kissing Alex. He grunts as he sucks on Faith's breast. "I'll be home by three, he should be up feeding around that time."

"We'll be fine, it's not us I'm worried about," Faith says leaning over and kissing Sam. "Be careful."

"I will. I love you," Sam says kissing her once more.

"I love you." Faith says.

Reluctantly Sam gets up and leaves, meeting everybody in her front yard. Buffy lets out a sigh, "I thought maybe you'd take lead Sam."

"First a question, what about Angelus?" Sam asks.

"His soul has been returned, he made his way here, but Willow tracked him and restored his soul." Buffy says.

"And just when the fuck where you going to tell me that he was lose, let alone that he was fucking on his way here?" Sam rages.

"I…we…" Buffy sighs. "Faith had just had Alex and we thought it best if we just kept a closer eye out."

Sam huffs loudly, "Whatever." She runs a frustrated hand through her hair and glances around at everybody gathered, "First off, put the weapons away, you act like we're going after a monster, she's one girl."

"She's a rogue this is procedure." One girl says, Sam hadn't noticed her before.

"She's not rogue, nor is she to be treated like such!" Sam glares. "I said put the fucking weapons up so put the fucking weapons up."

"She's right, this isn't a rogue we're going after," Vi says.

"And it we happen to run upon something worse?" Rona asks.

"Then you use your knowledge and ability, the most you can take is a stake and a knife," Sam says. Rona nods her head in understanding. "And for those of you who don't know me, I'm Sam. You will be contacting me if you find her, don't engage. I will repeat that part: don't engage. I want first chance to deal with her."

"Basically this is tracking girls, it's slayer 101," Buffy says. "Are we clear?"

Everybody nods. Sam looks around, "Tiffany, Monica, I want a side conference."

Two girls from her original group of girls from her first year teaching at Slayer School come forward, stepping off to the side at attention, "Yes Ma'am."

Sam's eyes rake over the girls, both sixteen, "You do know this is our girl we're going after?"

"Yes, we know." Both girls answer, forgetting to be in attention.

"Good," Sam says. "Because if something goes south and I can't take her, it will be up to our own unit to control her."

Both girls look at Sam, "What?" Tiffany asks astonished.

"We neutralize the threat, if I can't take her, then it's up to the two of you. And if she truly is the threat everybody has geared up for, I expect you to take her out without question, is that clear?" Sam asks.

"But it's Brit. Brit, she's not a threat," Maria says.

"Are we clear!?" Sam says. "This is to be run the way I ran my own unit, you will listen to me you will neutralize the threat if it happens to arise!"

Both girls snap back into attention, "Ma'am yes ma'am!"

"Dismissed," Sam says watching the girls move back over to the others. The one thing they had learned about slayers was that discipline was crucial which is why they run the school like military.

Quickly surveying, she realizes there's about fifteen people ready to search. That means five groups of three, "Okay." Sam says. "We split up like this, Buffy, take two girls."

"Megan and Alexis," Buffy answers.

"Sheena, take Tiffany and her," Sam says nodding toward the girl on Sheena's left. "Vi take those two." She points to two girls. "Rona, take Maria and her." She points to another girl. "Ken, I want you at my back, Delia, you too." Sam says watching as the groups move around. "I want Buffy at the grave yard on other side of town, Vi take first half of town, Rona take second half of town, Sheena, take the back roads and the secondary cemeteries. I will take the second major graveyard, and don't be surprised if I end up in your zone, hone you're skills, you'll know where she is. Be careful. Remember this is tracking until I get there."

"How do we call, she'll know it's us?" Tiffany asks. "She'll know our group symbol."

"No she won't, she's not thinking. She's turned off her locator somehow which means she's not listening anymore," Sam says. "So contact me through the telepathy, it should work. The bonds are strong between most of us. Groups don't split more then a two mile radius of each other."

With that each group split up. Two hours later, still they hadn't found signs of her in their zone.

"We gotta get her tonight," Sam says glancing once more around her. She pauses. "Okay new strategy, I'm going to try and open my senses completely up, watch my back Ken." Sam sets down on the ground closes her eyes and reaches out with everything she has. Normally she can only sense a few miles, but with a familiar scent and person she should be able to reach all the way across this small town.

Nobody really knew she could do this, besides Ken and Faith. She hadn't really made it public knowledge, because if Buffy new she'd force her into going on more missions. Letting her senses reach out, she senses where everybody is and frowns when she notices Sheena is way off target.

"Ken, where's Sheena?" She asks opening her eyes.

The sharpness in Sam's voice tells Ken something not right, she closes her eyes and reaches out, "She's not on target that's for sure."

"That's what I thought, she's way off. She's at Millers Cemetery," Sam says getting up.

"She's in Buffy's territory," Kennedy says. "Lets go."

The three of them take off running, it'll be a twenty minute run at full pace. Finally they arrived at the cemetery in question, sensing Sheena at the far end Sam opens the door realizing immediately that Brit was there. Soundlessly she motions for Ken to go one way and Delia to go the other while she goes down the middle.

Crouching down, she moves silently through the graveyard. She gets about ten yards from them and can see them, her eyes roaming over the scene. She senses Kennedy tense up at the sight of Sheena tied to a tree. Brit is pacing in front of her, knife in hand. She must sense Sam, because her eyes move to her and lock on hers. Sam stops, looking sideways she sees Ken and Delia have as well.

Sam carefully signals them to stop, and stay. She knows Ken doesn't want to, she can sense it, but she does because Sam told her to. Sam moves closer, once more locking eyes with Brit.

"You okay Sheena?" she asks as she gets closer.

"Sam!" Sheena says. "She's crazy she thinks I killed Shannon!"

Sam, her eyes not leaving Brit, nods. "You're gonna me okay, just listen to me. I know you can break the ropes, I want you to and I want you to go to Kennedy and leave." Sam, still crouching, as if in attack mode, holds Brits eyes.

Brit looks fascinated by Sam's approach, "What do you want?" she asks.

Sam stops, kneeling on the ground, using her knee to support her, "I want to talk Brit, lots of people are worried about you."

Brit's eyes flash with something Sam can't understand. Sheena gets lose easily enough, she would have before but Sam's do not engage order had stalled her. As long as Brit didn't engage her in actual hand to hand, then Sheena would go anywhere.

"Where's she going?" Brit's eyes snap around to Sheena as she makes her depart. "How many slayers are here?"

"You tell me." Sam says, "She's just going to her lover." She looks toward Ken, "Take her home." Then looks back at Brit. "Leave us! All of you!"

Brit's eyes furiously look around her, but for whatever reason, probably because she's so distressed, she can't tell who or how many are there. Sam however knows fully well that the group has now gathered.

Slayers naturally 'hunt' alone. However, once they had done the spell something had changed all of their powers. Not just the new ones but all of them. Even Faith, and Buffy. They were more powerful. They're instincts more defined and it was easier to give into them, which meant easier to become the 'animals' they could be.

So they taught each girl the discipline to hunt in packs, because without that it was easy to get stubborn and go off by yourself and get killed. They were taught in military training, but they were allowed the free time, and weren't always expected to be military, but on the hunt they were.

There were also the commands, and the younger girls did not disobey a command. Of course Ken wasn't one of the girls trained solely at the school, she was a bit more relaxed then the others. Which would explain her blatant disregard of Sam's command, and why she's hiding behind the tree. Sam's eyes swing to her, "Leave," she growls.

Ken reluctantly backs away. Even she knows Sam outranks her. Sam outranks Buffy when it comes to matters of the girls she's trained. Brit starts pacing again, and Sam's eyes move back to her. "This shouldn't be happening." Brit shakes her head. "This isn't what I wanted."

"What did you want?" Sam asks looking over where Brit has taken up station, between two large oak trees, with tomb stones scattered around, a little ways off from where Sam is, with a clearing between them.

"Shannon, I don't want Shannon. I told them to get you. I mean come on, you would protect us, you always did," Brit says still pacing. "I told them, I wanted you, but they wouldn't get you."

"I'm here now, what can I do?" Sam asks softly. "How do I help you Brit?"

"Bring her back!" Brit says promptly.

"I can't do that and you know it," Sam says. "We don't bring back the dead."

"But you could!" Brit yells, "You've done it before!"

"No, I haven't." Sam shakes her head.

"Yes, Millicent said you had," Brit insists, her eyes locking with Sam's.

"What Millicent and I did, is no concern of anybody else's. I can, however, assure you that I did not bring her back from the dead. We were on a mission, that required certain things to occur. Millicent is a wonderful Slayer, who got an opportunity not afforded to many. You know this Brit, you know I did not bring her back from the dead." Sam says moving a little.

"No! No closer!" Brit says. "What about Shannon? It was Angelus! He bit her!"

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. But he's no longer loose," Sam says praying it was true at this point. "What happened then Brit? How'd you get like this?"

"I was lost, I just… I've never seen that before! I've seen bites but I've never seen a girl killed in such a…hideous way." Brit shakes her head.

"I know," Sam can clearly recall the first person ever killed by a Vampire she had seen. It was gruesome by Slayers standards, and even more so when it came to Angelus. He was ruthless, and for Brit to have seen it, no wonder she was crazy. "I'm sorry you saw that." Sam says softly. "But you have to talk to me. Tell me what's going on now, because otherwise there's no way I can help you."

"I want him dead, I want her back!" Brit screams. "I want her back!" She pulls a gun out, pointing it at Sam, who doesn't even blink.

"Put the gun away, there's no need for it," Sam says calmly, but she can feel Ken tensing up even more.

Brit resumes her pacing, then suddenly stops and looks down at the gun, "I want to make it stop." She says softly, pointing the gun at her head.

Sam's on her feet in a second, "Brittany, you don't want it to end, you'll figure this out, you'll move on."

"No I won't!" Brit says. "I don't want to move on."

"You're young, you have more life to live," Sam says, conviction in her voice. She hears the gun engage, and rushes Brit. The gun goes off in the process, and everybody pauses. "FUCK!" Sam screams, and everybody breathes the first sign of relief.

"Oh my God Sam!" Brit's voice comes next causing everybody to breathe the second collective sigh of relief.

Sam clutching her bleeding stomach stands up looking Brit in the eye, "You really think you don't have anything to live for?" She reaches out and touches Brit's face. "There's a whole Slayer school ready to come after you, and you think nobody cares. Look at me, I took a fucking bullet you intended to put in your own head. I know it hurt Brit, I know that. I've lost friends in the battle too. But you have to move on, and as far as Angelus goes, he's gone. Angel's back. And there's gotta be a way to fix it where his soul won't leave." Sam pulls the now openly sobbing girl to her. "Shh, it's okay."

Kennedy comes out from behind the tree motioning the others in as well, "You're bleeding."

"No shit Sherlock." Sam rolls her eyes. "Where's Tiffany and Maria?"

"Here Ma'am" the girls answer.

"Good, take her back to my house, tell Faith I'll be there soon, just gotta get stitched. Don't tell her I was shot," Sam says. "The others help them get her home, Buffy, Ken, Sheena, why don't ya'll stay…." That's when Sam goes down….

"She's bleeding pretty bad," Buffy says. "We've got to get it stopped."

Kennedy looks down at Sam's pale face, "She's bad, there's no way an ambulance will make it, what're we gonna do?"

"We're going to call Willow," Buffy says.

Sheena takes out her cell phone, "Tara we need Willow." She listens, "What the hell do you mean she can't come? Sam's down, she's dying!" She listens again, "Then get the fuck out here."

She no more then said it, when Tara shows up, "What happened?"

"She's shot, she needs a hospital," Kennedy says. "Can you get her there?"

"Come on Buffy, help me get her up," Tara says. "I'll teleport the two of you there. The others will have to drive, and somebody get Faith."

With that, as quickly as Tara had came, she and Buffy disappeared with an unconscious Sam.


	23. Hunting Part Two

Willow, Tara, Faith, Xander, Buffy, Kennedy, Vi and Rona are all crowded around the window within which Sam is being worked on. Buffy is for the most part holding Faith up. Sheena, and Haley are with all the kids in the waiting room trying not to feel bad for being left to baby sit while the original gang anxiously watch over Sam. Ally keeps trying to slip past the doorway, but Sheena grabs her. Nobody is surprised when Tiffany and the other girls sent to retrieve Brit show up with Brit in the mix, but barely able to make a coherent thought.

Giles contacted and Will sent after him, within the hour he's also joined the group. Lets just say the nurses are slightly taken aback by the fact that so many people are now invading their waiting room. Angel and them show up only hours later, which sends Brit into convulsions, but Willow finally agrees to take her back to the school. Buffy steps aside when Angel shows up, pulling Faith to him, holding her tightly as she sobs into his chest.

Two hours after arriving at the hospital, Sam is finally stable enough to be taken into surgery to remove the bullet. So the now rather large group moves, much to the nurses' relief, to the surgery waiting room.

Ally stomps stubbornly over to Angel who's still holding Faith. "You are a big bully!"

"I am not a big bully. I just…lost my soul," Angel says shifting uncomfortably.

"Then why don't they fix it where you can't lose it? Sam makes me put things away because if I don't then I lose them," Ally says.

"Because we can't find a way," Cordelia answers beside him. "If we could we would." Ally seems to think it over.

"Dylan!" she says promptly. "Come here." She motions him over. "Hold my hand"

"You're girl," Dylan says looking disgustedly at her.

"No duh, now take my hand," Ally says. Dylan, still grumbling, does as she asks. "When I want to make sure I don't lose something I do this little spell, but since this is a big deal I thought maybe Dylan could help." She puts her hand on Angel's chest, and Wes moves Faith, who sits back in amazement. "I command you to stay put! This soul is not to be lost again!" There's a big flash of blue light, and Angel's eyes roll back in his head.

"You killed him!" Cordelia jumps to her feet.

"She didn't kill him look you moron." Kennedy says pointing to Angel's moving hand. "What did you do, Ally?"

"I just made it where he can't lose his soul and hurt anybody anymore," Ally shrugs. "He'll wake up soon I think."

Faith can't help but laugh, "Witches all over the world have been trying for years to make it where he doesn't lose his soul. What makes you think it worked?"

"Because I don't fail!" Ally says.

"Okay we have to do something for him. I mean we can't just leave him here!" Cordelia says glancing around.

"Don't worry, we'll put spells up to keep the nurses from seeing him," Willow says. "And once he's awake again then we'll see what happened."

APOV

I look around, and this is just weird. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam's voice forces me to turn around. "You know, if I'm dying then just tell me and go."

"What are you talking about? I don't know how I got here!" I say looking around again. 'Where is here?"

Sam shrugs, "My memory I guess. This is right after I left my Mom's. You missed the baby photos."

I roll my eyes, "Okay so how did I get here?" Suddenly I remember. "Ally, she done some kinda spell on me."

"So my kid sister kicked your ass huh?" She laughs. "So, you gonna tell me everything's gonna be okay? 'Cause not really feeling warm and fuzzy."

I frown, "You have to pull out of this," I say, to which she rolls her eyes. I hate when she does that. "Don't roll your eyes at me Samantha."

She cocks her head to the side and stands up, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask looking down at her blue eyes hazed with confusion.

"Call me Samantha?"

"Habit," I shrug. "At first it's because you were trying to out run your past, now it's just habit." She nods a little biting on her bottom lip.

"So, can I ask you something?" she says moving toward me in the dark alley way. I nod a little to tell her yes. "Why was I called when Faith went to jail?"

I was afraid that was it. I look around seeing the younger version of her giving some guy head up against the wall and cringe.

"You were supposed to be called," I answer.

"But why, Faith wasn't dead, and Buffy hadn't died again, not at that time," she insists, watching herself. "God I was a whore."

"You weren't. You were young and confused," I say, moving forward past the younger version of Sam.

"But I could have done it a thousand ways. Instead of giving some jackass head in an alley," Sam says following and looking disgustedly back at herself. "Why Angel?"

I sigh, "Because it was your destiny."

"And what, the powers that be just happened to need a new slayer?" Sam asks putting her hand on my arm to stop me at the street.

"There's a destiny for us all," I say looking down at her. "I don't understand it all myself."

"Then explain what you do," Sam insists.

I sigh, "The powers that be made you a slayer because they knew that you and Faith were going to end up together. I figured it was because she dropped off the map, but once the two of you got back to the hotel after the battle with the first I realized there was more to it then that." Sam's about to say something when the scene changes and it moves to her being taken back to the hotel with us.

"God was I really that broken?" she asks watching as I carry her inside. "I don't remember the first few days. Just that once I finally came around then I tried to kill you."

"You were so deep into instincts that we were forced to sedate you. You were the definition of a rogue slayer in some ways," I answer, remembering the trank gun we were forced to use on her, and how she had fought so instinctively to kill me. Her instincts said bad, kill it, and she tried. Her instincts are part of what make her the best slayer she can be.

"I don't want to see this," Sam says turning and walking away from the hotel.

A young man stands waiting for her at the end, "Mom." He says.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sam asks looking over him.

The young boy, maybe twenty five, laughs a little. He's got brown hair and bright blue eyes. I know immediately he's Alex. "Alex," he answers.

Sam's eyes roam over him, and she swallows hard, "You're Alex?"

Alex sighs and rolls his eyes, "Yes Mom, I'm Alex. And I'm here because I need to show you something."

"Are you dead? Am I dead?" Sam asks.

"No it's just a spell to put me into your mind. I came back in time to do this and I've got a limited amount so please Mom this is very important," Alex says running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"So why am I here?" I ask, suddenly wondering if I was dead myself.

Alex laughs, "Alison's spell collided with mine somehow, and you ended up here. You'll be fine, a headache no doubt but fine. And may I say she performed one hell of a spell, your soul is intact and will stay that way."

"Really?" I ask, "You mean even if Cordelia and I….."

"Make with the happies, yup." Alex nods, and I can't help but smile. I can have sex!

Sam shifts uncomfortably, "Okay so show me whatever this is."

"Right this way," Alex holds his arm out to her and she takes it glancing sideways at him. He leads us through a portal of sorts into another scene, "That's you." He points and Sam gasps.

"I'm pregnant!" she blinks. "Very pregnant, and that…that's you and Ally and Jay."

"They like to be called Alison, and Jaden now Mom," Alex says. "And yes, that is us."

"But you're no more then two, maybe three." Sam says.

"Mmmhmm, and Momma's right there with the dog. God I hated that dog, he ate my socks." Alex laughs a little. "But Jaden loved him, that's why you got him. I wasn't but a few weeks old when you found him."

"We're happy?" she asks.

"Very much so, however," Alex says, "There will come a time when you feel like happiness is beyond you. It's not. Whatever happens there's a reason." Alex turns her to look at him. "I've not much time Mom, but you must listen, there's going to be a spell cast when I'm a teenager, and it's going to make Momma do some very stupid things. She's going to sleep with someone else, but it's not her fault. The break up of the two of you will bring about the end of the world. You have to listen, you can not break up."

Sam's eyes get big, "What?" She blinks. "I wont….she wouldn't….how…."

"Destiny botched a spell Mom, but you have to listen, because it's true and you have to stop her before it happens," Alex says shaking Sam. "Mom my times up, but it you want that." He points to the now smiling older children. "You will be the one she sleeps with on January 7th 2023."

Sam nods, "I will Alex."

I feel myself being pulled back from the scene as Sam is pulled back as well. I snap awake to Cordelia's angry voice……

SPOV

Ouch! Fuck that hurts. I tried to set up, not a good idea when you've been shot in the stomach. I fall back against the pillows as the dream comes back to me. What happened? Oh yeah Alex done a spell to get inside my mind. Faith's gonna try and cheat? There's going to be a spell? Everything's a little hazy, but I remember this much. I have to be the one to sleep with Faith on January 7th 2023, wow that's a long time away.

But more in the present, I remember why I'm here. Brit shot me. Damn! I have to get up and find out where she is. I left her with Tiffany and Maria so I know she should be safe, but still. I attempt to sit up again but groan in pain. This is fucking worse then child birth! Okay so maybe I don't remember as much about Jay's birth as I could. It's pretty much a blur of pain. This however I can remember the pain, and I think this is worse. I try again to sit up and this time make it into the sitting position, but no farther.

"Oh no you don't," the nurse says. "No, no, no, you can't get out of bed."

"I've got to," I growl.

The nurse laughs, "And you think I'm going to let you because?" She puts her hands on her hips. "There's a whole waiting room full of very annoying people who would have my ass if anything happened to you."

I look her over, I could take her if I really wanted, "I want to go."

"You ain't been out of surgery an hour girl, and if you're wondering, yeah you can't take me Samantha. Me and Delia are really good friends, in the same class matter of fact." She smiles ever so sweetly at me.

"Shit," I curse. "So how did you get here?"

"Came with the party, dressed up as a nurse 'cause I got the training, and figured we'd need somebody to keep an eye on our head Slayer," she says shrugging. "Now get back in that bed before I put you back."

Grudgingly I get back in bed. "So who all's here?"

"Fang gang, Will, Tara, Ken, all the search party, Faith of course, the kids." she answers. "Why don't you wait here and I'll go get them."

Three days later….

Third person pov

"Don't fucking fuss over me!" Sam says agitatedly. "You need to be taking care of the kids."

"I need to be making sure you are okay," Faith says covering Sam up with a blanket on the couch. "Sam, please, you're hurt."

"I'm fine, you heard what Giles said. He said it's healing wonderfully. I should be patrolling in no time," Sam moves slightly and winces in pain.

Faith raises an eyebrow, "You mean, when you can move and not bite your bottom lip to keep from screaming in pain."

"Shut up, I gotta get better soon Faith," Sam sighs.

"No, you don't, you have to rest and you have to heal. So I'm going to be taking care of you," Faith says getting up when Alex cries. "Don't move."

"Like I could if I wanted to," Sam mumbles. Faith smiles in victory. She moves into the bedroom and picks him up, sitting down to feed him.

"So you know that mommy of yours is a little bit silly right?"

Kennedy stands in the doorway, "Faith?"

Faith looks up, "Yeah Ken."

"Can I talk to you? There's a couple things nobody told you about what happened out there. I think you should know." Kennedy walks farther into the room and sits down beside Faith. "The girl wasn't intending on shooting Sam, she intended to shoot herself. She was crazy Faith, but Sam believes she can be healed." She pauses. "I know that Giles asked your option on what should happen to her, and it's not my place, but since when the hell did that stop me from putting my noise in?"

"Never, spit it out girl," Faith says laughing a little.

"I think she should be rehabbed. Sam almost gave up her life to save this girl it'd be stupid to do anything less. I know she's a mess, but Faith she's grieving." Ken looks down at Alex, who's feeding hungrily.

"So you really think I'd just kill a girl?" Faith asks.

"If she fucked with Sam then yeah," Ken says looking back up into Faith's eyes. "We all know better then to fuck with Sam." She pauses. "And I don't think you'd kill her, but I know you're angry."

"Angry that some kid shot the love of my life, hell fucking yeah, doesn't mean I want to hurt her. She's just a kid, and she's hurting enough. Sam's fine, she's gonna make a quick recovery, but Brit's not. It's going to be months before she even begins to recover what she's lost from her life." Faith pauses then looks back at Ken. "What's this really about?"

Kennedy sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "How'd you know it was Sam? I mean that you wanted to have kids with and live with and all that?"

Faith raises an eyebrow, "First off, I kinda didn't get a choice in the kids. They just kinda happened. But I think I knew the moment I saw Sam. Took me a while to trust her, and it took her awhile to trust me. But…" She pauses, thinking about it. "I knew it was Sam because I woke up with her one morning in the SUV and she was sleeping. I just watched her sleep and for the first time ever I couldn't imagine not waking up with her. And then when I got blown up, she was the first face I saw, and I just…I knew. The same way I knew that I'd follow her anywhere."

Ken looks once more down at Alex, who's know being burped. "Do you think it's possible for everybody?"

Faith seems to think the question over, "No," she answers finally. "I think what Sam and I have is really rare, and really exceptional." She pauses and waits for Kennedy to look at her. "But I think what you and Sheena got could be that too. You can't compare yourself to Sam and I, we've been together for years now. You have to build your own future. And if Sheena is who you choose to do that with, then I think you could be happy."

Sheena moves into the living room from Jay's room and sits down at Sam's feet on the couch, "So, how's the side?"

"Sore," Sam says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry you got shot, if I'd just taken her out…" Sheena sighs, fidgeting with her hands.

"Sheena you were under a do not engage order from a higher ranking Slayer, you couldn't disobey that. I'm just sorry you got hurt," Sam says watching the girl very closely.

"But I didn't Sam, she didn't hurt me. She was just so scared, and I startled her," Sheena says sighing again.

Sam nods, "I know, she's just troubled and the only thing we can do is try and fix her."

"Are you going to Ohio?" Sheena asks turning to look fully at Sam.

"Once I've healed and everything I'm gonna go out and see her yes, but if I think it's best she be transported to Angel and them then Giles has agreed he'd do it." Sam says, watching Sheena look curiously at her. "If anybody can save her it's Angel. His alter ego may be a very pissed off evil Vampire, but Angel is a good guy."

"But Angelus killed Shannon," Sheena says. "Won't it make things worse?"

"Could, if Angel didn't know how to handle himself." She pauses. "When I finally came around, I begged Angel to kill me. I didn't understand this new and different life. Do you know what he said to me?"

"No, what?" Sheena asks, tilting her head in concentration.

"He told me that I'd have to do it myself. Then he held a knife out, and said if I really wanted it all to end, he wouldn't stop me because there's been many times he wanted to die, but that there was lot of people counting on me." She pauses looking down at her hand. "And that my future was a lot brighter then my past. And he'd be there every step of the way until I could walk on my own two feet. And he was."

Sheena nods in understanding, "Can I ask why you asked me out here?"

A slow smile crosses Sam's face, "Because Ken wanted you here. And I trust Ken. Besides we could use the extra help."

"But you didn't know me," Sheena says. "Do you trust Ken that much?"

Sam moves around a little, "I'll put it this way, there's not a one of those girls, Ken, Vi, Rona, Buffy, Will, Tara, and obviously Faith, that I would not and have not put my life in their hands. At one point of another, I've trust each of them more then I've trust anybody in my life. So yes, I trust her that much." She pauses. "Can I ask you something?" Sheena nods a little. "Would you put your life in Ken's hands? Do you trust her to have your back?"

"Of course!" Sheena answers promptly.

Sam nods, "Thought so, have you told her that?"

"She knows it." Sheena says.

"But have you actually told her? When Faith and I started out, I had no choice but to trust her. Going into Buffy's that first day I had to trust that if something went sour then she had my back." Sam sighs remembering. "And I eventually told her. I knew long before I realized it that I loved her."

"When did you know?" Sheena asks curiously.

Sam smiles, "When she opened her eyes after she got blown up. But I don't think I realized it until after the fall of Sunnydale. We were standing beside the crater when I realized, my life went on. I had to rebuild just like everybody else, and I wanted desperately to rebuild with her."

"So it took you a while to know that you loved her?" Sheena asks, and Sam nods a little.

"How long was it before you knew you loved Ken?" Sam asks, obviously taken Sheena by surprise.

"I…." she pauses. "I think it was one night on patrol, she was just talking and I look over and she's just…she's there. Nobody had really been there during the in-between times. The ones where I wasn't…confused. But it kinda confused me more."

Sam laughs a little, "Faith still confuses me, and it's been over four years."

Sheena laughs, "In other words get my head out of my ass and tell her how the hell I feel?"

"Basically," Sam smiles.

"Yeah that's what Xander said," Sheena sighs. "I guess you two are right."

"Word of advice, I'm always right, and Xander's pretty much always right." Sam smirks.

Three weeks later…..

Sam sits leaned back against Faith, sighs contently and gently begins to sing. Faith just sits back listening to the words Sam is singing to her, closing her eyes letting her voice rush over her.

**"Just Might (Make Me Believe)"**  
by Sugarland

I got miles of trouble spreadin' far and wide  
Bills on the table gettin' higher and higher  
They just keep on comin', there ain't no end in sight  
I'm just holding on tight...  
I've got someone who loves me more then words can say  
And I'm thankful for that each and every day  
And if I count all my blessings, I get a smile on my face  
Still it's hard to find faith..

_[Chorus:]_  
But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave You just might make me believe

Its just day to day tryin' to make ends meet  
What id give for an address out on easy street  
I need a deep margarita to help me unwind  
Leave my troubles behind...

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I used to believe in us  
When times got tough  
But lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough

_[Chorus:]_  
But if you can can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave you just might make me  
Oh, you just might make me  
You just might make me believe

"I love you," Faith says kissing Sam's cheek.

"I love you too," Sam says. "Did Ken and Sheena get in the house?"

"Yup," Faith says. "Did you get Brit taken care of? She's gonna stay at Slayer School?"

"Mmmhmm they're making a lot of progress with her," Sam says. "Did you hear the good news?"

"What good news?" Faith asks rubbing the back of Sam's hands, with her thumbs.

"Cordelia and Angel hooked up, and he's still got his soul," Sam says casually nuzzling backwards into Faith.

"Oh shit, you realize that means Ally's got a hella lotta power?" Faith says looking done at Sam who nods. "Wow."

Sam nods, "That's about what I said."

In her bedroom Ally opens a portal, sending her to a concert filled with teen girls, Miley Cirus on the stage……………


	24. Dreams and Legal Marriage

Two months later (June 2008)

Sam lays Alex, now nearly four months old, down in his crib and gently strokes his cheek, "Goodnight baby." Sighing and standing up straight, she goes back into the hallway and down to Jay's room listening to Faith tell her a story.

"Once upon a time, there were three little pigs and a big bad wolf. Well the big bad wolf sent a bolder through the little pigs' house," Faith says in all seriousness.

"No. Momma, you got it wrong! He blew their house down!" Jay says giggling as Faith tickles her.

"Hey who's telling this story?" Faith asks, rubbing noses with Jay.

"You!" Jay says.

"Okay, where were we? Oh yeah, he sent a bolder through the house and the pigs screamed 'Oh no! He's destroyed our house!' and they ran away. The first little pig found this farmer dude with some straw and he says, 'Hey! I'm tryin to build a house, mind if I trade you that straw for a chocolate bar?' and the old farmer dude's like 'Sure, we'll trade.' So the little pig goes off and he builds his house.

"And the second little pig meets this hobo dude with a buncha sticks and he says 'hey dude, I'm gonna build a house of sticks, you mind if I use these' and the guys says 'Naw I's just gonna build a castle out of em.' So he takes them and he builds a house.

"And the third little pig found this carpenter, like Xander, and he said, 'I'll give you a blow up doll for a girl friend if you give me those bricks.' And the carpenter says 'Just take 'em you're annoying' so he does. And so, the big bad wolf finds the first little pig and he says 'Yo! Piggy, you got food in there?' and what's piggy say?"

"He says, 'No, I don't! And you're a big bad wolf!" Jay says smiling up at Faith.

"That's right, and that hurts the wolf's feelings and he says 'I'm gonna go, I'm not wanted here' and he sniffles really loudly and he sneezes and he…knocks the house down." Sam shakes her head laughing a little at Faith as she tells the story. "And the little piggy goes squealing to his brother's house, and barges in saying 'help me help me the big scary wolf is after me!' and he brother says 'Whatever it's your turn at cards.'

"So they play cards for a while, and the wolf finds them and says, 'Piggies, piggies can I come in and play?' and the pigs say 'No because you cheat!' and the wolf huffs and he puffs and he sneezes, allergies ya know? And he huffs, and he puffs, and the knocks over the house with a base ball bat, and both little piggies run to their brother's house."

"He lived in brick!" Jay says.

"That's right he did, and when they get there they say 'help us help us, the big bad wolf is after us.' And their brother rolls his eyes and says, 'Why am I the responsible one?' but he lets them in anyways. Then, the wolf shows up, and he huffs, and he puffs, and he sneezes, those allergies are bad. But he huffs, and he puffs, and he sneezes again. Finally the third pig opens the door hands him allergy medicine and says 'Take two and call the doctor in the morning' and the wolf went on about his business." Faith finishes triumphantly to Jay's giggles.

"Alright you two, you get in bed missy girly," Sam says leaning over Faith to tickle Jay gently. "Good night baby girl, I love you."

"I love you Mommy!" Jay says hugging her. "Are you staying home tonight?"

Sam sighs and nods, "Buffy's patrolling tonight, you know that." Jay had been weary of Sam leaving her sight at night since the attack. Sam had hoped it would go away, but it's lasted longer then she thought.

"Okay, goodnight," Jay says. "Goodnight Momma." She says hugging Faith.

"Night baby girl, we'll see you in the morning," Faith says kissing her forehead and moving her hair off her face before getting up, putting her arm around Sam's waist and leading her from the room, turning the light out as she goes. They stop in Ally's door to find her already in bed. Willow had made it where she couldn't open any portals in her room after they had found out about her little nightly visits to concerts and clubs.

"Goodnight Ally," Sam says, moving inside to kiss her forehead.

"Night Ally," Faith says. "Sleep well and we'll be going to the water park tomorrow."

"Okay," Ally says sleepily. "I want to go on the slide."

"Me too," Faith says leaning down and kissing the child on the forehead.

Sam and Faith move through the now silent house, noting that the boxer pup they bought Jay is know sleeping in her crate. Faith sits down on the couch, pulling Sam down and wrapping her arm around her, turning the TV on and flipping to the news. Most of the time they didn't bother with the news but it was time spent just the two of them.

"And in the latest turn of events for same sex couples, many states have followed California in allowing their legal union to be recognized as marriage." Faith looks over at Sam who's head is resting on her shoulder. Surely not……"Including our own state of Tennessee." _Oh fuck,_ Faith clearly remembers telling Sam she would talk to her about marriage when it was legal here.

Sam sits up looking over at Faith, "So we gonna talk about marriage?"

Faith smiles and squirms, "I um, it's kinda late tonight…."

Sam laughs a little, "Relax, I'm not gonna make you."

"I know you won't," Faith says kissing her forehead.

FPOV

So they made it legal for same sex marriage in Tennessee. That's…interesting. I mean there's a day I'd have freaked, but I think I'm staying calm. It's been a couple hours since the news report. Sam's been asleep about twenty minutes, she's tired tonight, but I'm sitting up on the headboard watching her. She's so beautiful.

My mind drifts back to a little over three months ago, when she was shot. I was so scared I was losing her. And in all honesty I think I almost did. My heart felt like it was being ripped apart. I get out of bed and move to the windows looking out over the side yard. Was this how she felt when I was blown up? Of course I could rightly justify it in the fact that my hormones were still crazy from having Alex, but it was more then that. I saw my love slipping, and I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened.

I think back to the battle of the first, five years have passed. I wasn't sure going in that I belonged in this world anymore. But Sam showed me my place. I remember the weird feelings she gave me even back then. I still don't understand all the feelings she gives me. The feel of her in my arms back then was enough to calm me down. Just knowing she had my back was more then enough. Knowing that somebody cared. But more so knowing she'd give her life for me.

I sigh, and look back at the bed where she's commandeered my pillow and curled up with it. My smell, that's what she's looking for. I know because it's what she did when I went to Angel's before Jay was born. I smile remembering how insecure she was during the pregnancy. She always thought she was taking something away from Tara, but she didn't realize that Tara was as happy for us as she was for them.

Granted they didn't do it on purpose, but I think they gave me one of the greatest gifts I've ever had. I owe them a lot. Still smiling I think about Jay's birth, and how fear had gripped me. But I caught her. I caught our baby girl, and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It's amazing the love that you have instantly for you child. It's this all encompassing all consuming love. And you know things are prefect.

My mind flickers back to the feeling of Alex's birth. The rush of relief when he came out, and the amazing look on Sam's face. I never want to forget those things. And I can't imagine my life without them, any of them. Ally passes before my eyes, her small fragile figure, and her scared blue eyes. And I can't help but choke up, and how much like Sam she was, and how much that fear can taken over her. But she's doing better. Over all we're all doing good.

I move around the bed and into the hallway. I open Alex's door first. It's hard to believe he's only four months. It seems like he's always been here, and yet it's hard to believe he's already grown so much. I stand, watching him sleep, and think about when I found out I was pregnant. How petrified I had been, and how calm Sam had been. How sure she was that she wanted him. I reach down and gently stroke his cheek. Without her I wouldn't have him.

I let my eyes glide over the soft brown hair, and the angled jaw that reminds me of her, and his chubby fingers. His blue eyes open, apparently sensing me, but he doesn't cry. Gently, I pick him up, and move to the rocker. He watches me with intent eyes as though learning all my secrets. I gently hum to him, still stroking his cheek, and playing with his hand. We were both shocked when he started sleeping through the night this early. But he's such a mellow baby, a lot like Sam. I watch until his blue eyes have closed and his breathing is rhythmic, and still I rock him. Finally, I lay him back down gently, he doesn't stir.

I move to Jay's room, and just watch her sleep, sitting down beside her bed. She's such an amazing little girl. She's so independent and yet she's not. She's a lot like me, she speaks her mind, and she adamantly defends her family. I chuckle to myself thinking about when she tried to give Alex to Haley. She wasn't too keen on him keeping her up all night. But since then she's grown to love him, and she protects him fiercely.

Sighing, I just watch her turn over in her sleep, and wonder what she's dreaming. It must be a good dream, because she's smiling. It's been a while since I just watched her sleep. Again, I sigh and get up, putting the chair back as I head for Ally's room. I stand in the doorway, going inside would wake her. She's a Slayer, I can feel it, and her instincts are touchy. Jay and Alex are both used to me being close to them when they sleep but Ally isn't. I think about the power that is held within the girl, but it doesn't scare me. It just means she's going to have to learn to control herself.

I move slowly away from Ally's room moving into the living and my eyes raking over it. It's dark, but I don't need light be able to see. My slayer vision kicks in almost immediately. I set down on the couch, pulling the pictures from Jay's fourth birthday out from the table beside the couch. I flip through the pages, letting my eyes linger on the happy smiling faces. And for the first time I realize something, I need this. I need these people.

My head pops up at the thought, and I scan the room as if looking for threats. There are none I know that. My mine fuzzes with the thoughts. I love her, I need her, and I want to marry her. Wow, really? Wait back up the fuckin marriage boat. What's going on in this crazy head? I'm Faith Lehane, I don't do marriage.

Of course there was a day when I didn't do monogamous. Hell, there was a day when I didn't do girls. I chuckle a little. It's true there was a day when I, Faith Lehane, was straight. But my family is my world, and I'm not going to give them up without one hell of a fight.

Isn't that what marriage is? A vow to love somebody until the end of life? That's morbid, but it's true. A vow to defend them, not matter what, to stick by them no matter what. So, question now, am I, Faith Lehane, big bad ass, rogue slayer, ex con, mother of two, ready to tie the knot? I look back down at the page and there's a big picture of Sam sitting on my lap smiling, and instinctive I know, I'm ready.

I sense Sam before I see her, turning I look at her. "You okay?" she asks, putting a hand on my shoulder and looking down at my lap where the album is open. I nod, and she smiles, "What's going on?"

I move the pictures and motion for her to sit down, "I'm just thinking," I say as she straddles my lap.

"You must be deep in thought," she says, looking down at me with curious eyes. "Wanna tell me what it's about?"

"Not really," I say kissing her lips gently. She quickly deepens the kiss, pressing her body to mine. My hands move to the hem of her shirt and ever so slowly I start to pull it up.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jay comes running down the hall. Sam, now on high alert, gets off my lap, catching Jay as she runs into her arms.

"What's wrong baby?" she asks as Jay sobs into her shoulder.

"I woked up, and you were gone, and I couldn't find you, and I had a nightmare, and it was scary, and I thought that crazy girl camed back, and shotted you, and you were dead," Jay says all in one breath sobbing into Sam's shoulder.

I frown getting up, ignoring the wetness that had started in just that little bit of time, and move behind Sam. "She's not coming back baby. We told you, Giles is taking care of her."

"Not her," Jay shakes her head. "The other crazy girl."

"What other crazy girl?" Faith asks.

"The bad Ally. She camed back in my dream, and she shooted Mommy, and Momma was crying," Jay says sniffling a little.

Sam and I look at each other, "Put her back to bed," I say quickly urgently.

"Faith Lehane," Sam's agitated voice stops me. "You can not seriously think Ally is a threat?" Her eyes are hard with question. I think about it, no I don't think Ally is a threat. But if the demons are attempting to get her then she could be vulnerable.

"No, but we don't know what's going on," I say and quickly make a move toward Ally's bedroom.

"Faith, they can't come in the house remember?" Sam says.

I stop once more, my annoyance growing. Then I remember Willow reinforced the house. Nothing can get inside. "Right, but we have to figure this out," I insist.

"Put Jay down, and I'll do a sweep just in case," Sam says handing Jay to me.

"At least wait for me!" I say. "Come on Jay, I want you to lay back down, and me and Mommy will make sure nothing bad is outside." I say depositing her in her bed.

"But they aren't outside," Jay says. "They're inside Momma."

"Sweetie, nobody bad can get inside the house," I say, but as I say it the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Something's inside the house. What the fuck? "Stay here"

"I protect Alex," Jay says.

I move toward Jay's door, carefully. Sam is on the other side of Ally's when I spot her. She motions me back, but I don't get back. She rolls her eyes impatiently. We both look into Ally's room, and see these big ass, mother fuckin demons hovering over her. I look sideways to gauge Sam's reaction and find that she's calm, cool, collected, and seriously pissed off…..

Third Person POV

Sam moves forward into the room. So far the demons haven't sensed them, but it's just a matter of time. She grabs the first one from behind, throwing him carelessly into the bedside table.

"So, who wants to play?" Before they have a chance to really answer she kicks the second demon. He goes down easy enough, but they're not staying down for long.

"Uh Sam!?" Faith's unsure voice comes out, when she sees two more. "What the fuck?!"

Sam turns around, giving the demon behind her the advantage, "They're multiplying?" she head buts him and kicks him in the stomach, "Fuck!"

Faith jumps, does the splits mid air and kicks two demons at once. "I don't understand I thought Willow, Tara and Haley secured this?"

"Get the kids, and get out," Sam says jerking Ally out of bed, where she's cowering, and pushing her at Faith who takes her, and heads out of the room to Alex's room.

Sam, fighting the demons as well as she can, snaps one's neck only to find two replacing it. "This is not good" she mutters.

Faith stops in Alex's door, Jay has a demon backed into a corner, kicking it's ass, literally. "I don't like you and I'm not gonna take it!" Jay is saying. "You're a big bully." The demon appears to be getting smaller, and Faith cocks her head sideways looking down at Ally who shrugs. "You don't mess with my brother!" Jay says, as Faith makes a strangled noise when she jumps and kicks the demon effectively killing it.

"What's going on?" Faith asks Jay. "How did you do that?"

"I just got really mad and kicked his butt," Jay shrugs. "And I done it like I did in my dreams."

"Your dreams?" Faith asks finally understanding. "I think maybe you should come with me." Faith holds her hands out. "Ally stay here with Alex and put up the protective shield. Come on Jaden Anne Lehane." Faith takes her hand and leads her to Ally's bedroom. "Sam!"

Sam turns, "Get her the fuck outta here Faith!"

"It's her dream, Sam listen to me, she's gotta be the one to defeat them," Faith says.

Sam frowns, "What?" Giving the demons time to knock her feet out from under her. "Jackass!"

"Don't hurt my mommy!" Jay punches it in the stomach, sending it flying. She kicks the other one in the balls, and eventually manages to defeat the six large demons, Faith and Sam watching in amazement.

"You gonna explain why our four year old is defeating demons we can't take out?" Sam asks panting.

"Nightmares," Faith shrugs. "Apparently they really do come to life."

"And this seem so normal to you," Sam muses shaking her head.

Faith chuckles putting her arm around Sam's shoulder, "Who the hell said anything about this family being normal?"

Sam buries her head in Faith's chest, "Normal is overrated, right?"

"Maybe not always," Faith tightens her arms around Sam bringing her closer. "I'll get the kids back in bed, maybe."

"Would it be horrible if they slept in our room tonight?" Sam asks.

Faith kisses the top of her head, "No, it wouldn't be horrible at all."

And finally, once the nightmare (literally) is over, Faith leads Sam who's carrying Alex, Jay and Ally into their room, where together, for the first time since just after Sam had been brought home from the hospital, they crawled into bed as a family.

Three days later.

Kennedy follows Faith into the jewelry store, "Seriously, you want to buy her a ring?"

"Well if I'm gonna ask her to marry me it would be a good idea to buy a ring," Faith rolls her eyes in mock agitation.

"Wait, you're serious?" Kennedy stops watching Faith's departing back. "Faith!"

Faith's shoulders slack a little and she turns back to Kennedy, "Is it so hard to believe?"

Kennedy frowns, "I just didn't think you for the marring type, is all."

Faith laughs, "Me either, but I want her to know that I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So why not make it official?"

Kennedy tilts her head in concentration, "Seriously?"

Faith crosses her arms over her chest, "What part are you not understanding?"

"I just…." Kennedy pauses. "I mean, I knew you were together, and kids, and stuff, and I knew she was really serious I just guess I didn't realize…."

Faith takes a step closer to Kennedy, she knew that way back in Sunnydale Kennedy had some sort of crush on her, but surely that wasn't what was wrong. "Kennedy, if you don't want to be here…" Faith says frowning at the panicked look in Kennedy's eyes.

"I do," Kennedy nods. "I just…" She sighs. "I love Sheena, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Faith says, sitting down on a bench outside the store. "I know you love her, Ken."

Kennedy sits down, "She asked what I thought about marriage the other day, and I told her…I told her I didn't want to get married, and she's been giving me the silent treatment."

Faith chuckles, "You should have told her you weren't ready right now."

"But I don't want to ever get married," Kennedy says. "Wouldn't that be lying?"

Faith leans forward on her elbows "I'm gonna tell you this once, Kennedy, and then we'll drop it, deal?" Kennedy nods. "Okay, there was day when I felt like that. Reckless kid runnin around, causing what trouble I could. My mom she couldn't gave less of a fuck, she beat the shit outta me every chance she got." She pauses looking out in front of her.

"I had this motto, get some and get gone. But I could never do the get gone part with Sam." She looks back at Kennedy to see if she is understanding. "And when she was shot, all I could think about was that I couldn't lose her. She's so important to me. That's why I'm doing this Ken. It's not for a piece of paper, it's because I want her to know how much I need her, how much she means to me. I guess I want to declare her mine for the world to know." Faith shrugs. "I'm already attached to her, why not make it official?"

Kennedy frowns, "So you're saying that in a way you're marring her is just making things official. You're already declared her yours for life." She thinks for a second. "Is it about the kids?"

Faith shrugs, "Maybe, but it's more about Sam. The kids are the bonus, and in a way I want Jay and Alex, and even Ally to know that I'm not leaving. That I'm Momma, and I'm theirs, so by marrying Sam in a way that's what I'm telling them. But it's more about the way I wake up cold when she's not there, ya know?"

Kennedy nods, "I donno. I still don't think marriage is for me."

Faith shrugs looking out over the parking lot, "Maybe it's not. It's not for everybody, Ken. Neither is having kids. But if I had to do it all over again, I would. And I'd choose Sam every time." She pauses looking at her cuticles. "I went through a lot of shit in my life, but if that's what led me to this life with her, then, it's worth it. Just to wake up and look at her. And that's not saying I don't get the silent treatment, and we don't fight and shit, we do. But when we do, all I can think about is the making up."

Kennedy laughs, "The sex."

Faith laughs, "Well yeah for one." She smiles slightly over at Kennedy. "So don't say you're not going to get married. Go home tonight and tell her that you're just not ready."

Kennedy nods a little, "Thanks Faith, you're…" She pauses looking over Faith's face. "You're a really good friend, and I'm glad you're happy."

Faith gives a small nod before getting up and heading inside the store. She moves to the display area and looks through the rings, "May I help you Ma'am?" the sales lady asks.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," Faith says. "Something pretty but simple."

"How much are you looking to spend?" the lady asks.

"I don't know," Faith frowns, "Not a lot, but not cheap either."

Kennedy laughs coming up beside Faith, "She's cheap. She just don't want you knowing it."

Faith rolls her eyes, "Shut up."

"Maybe this then?" she holds up a gold ring that had an oval shaped diamond, surrounded by littler diamonds.

Faith takes it, but frowns, "Doesn't fit her," she says.

Kennedy looks over her shoulder, "I think it's pretty."

The woman puts it back and hands Faith another one. This one had another oval shaped diamond. This time it had a gold band that crisscrossed on the top, and diamonds on two of the crosses opposite each other, again Faith shakes her head. They were all beautiful, but they didn't fit Sam. The next one a heart shaped diamond. Finally then rings in, the woman hands her a silver ring. It's simple, but that's what makes it so beautiful. It has one medium size diamond in the middle, and little diamonds going down the side half way on either side. Faith moves it ever so slightly and watches it sparkle, smiling she looks over at Ken.

"It's beautiful," Kennedy says watching Faith smile.

"This one," Faith says going about giving her Sam's ring size and an inscription.

"It'll be ready in about two weeks," the woman smiles. "And congratulations."

"Thanks," Faith grins back at her. "Just call my cell when it's ready." On her way out she catches sight of a bracelet. "Hey Ma'am." Faith calls. "I want to buy this today." She points to the bracelet. "Please."

"Of course, I'll ring it up and put it in a bag." The woman smiles again. Yeah she was running up her credit card, but she had good reason.

Later that night…..

Faith crawls into bed straddling Sam, nipping at her playfully. "What in the world has gotten into you?" Sam laughs as Faith nips at her neck.

"Just playful, wanna play with me?" Faith asks huskily in her ear.

"Oh, you have no idea," Sam smiles wrapping her arms around Faith and moving to capture her lips.

Faith quickly reciprocates the kiss, her body grinding again Sam's she feels Sam's nipples harden. Faith reaches up her shirt, and cups Sam's breast, causing her to moan into her mouth. Sam moves around, and gently sucks on Faith's earlobe as Faith nibbles at her neck. Sam gently reaches down and removes Faith's night shirt, not at all surprised to see she has on no underwear.

She moves down, and captures Faith's breast in her mouth sucking and nipping, earning a grunt of pleasure from Faith. She rolls her tongue over the hard nipple as Faith kisses her shoulder, her hand still exploring Sam's breast under her night shirt. Finally Faith removes Sam's shirt giving a satisfied smirk when she sees Sam has no underwear on either. Faith lays her body atop Sam's so that every part of them is touching, slowly grinding against her as she captures Sam's lips again.

Slowly Faith makes her way down Sam's body, gently kissing down her shoulder, then across her chest to take her hard nipple into her mouth. Sam moans, arching into Faith's mouth. She flicks her tongue over the hard nipple causing the ache of pleasure to shoot through Sam. She uses her other hand to massage Sam's other breast, causing Sam to plunge her hands into Faith's hair, pulling ever so gently. Faith makes her way to Sam's stomach, kissing and nipping at the burn marks. Licking the healed gun shot wound gently pulling back to trace it with her finger she looks up at Sam.

Desire written in her blue eyes, Faith searches her face. She can smell Sam's arousal, and it's making her even more turned on. But for once she doesn't want to hurry, she wants to savor this. Realize what this truly is. It isn't sex, it's making love. Again Faith dips her head and sucks the soft skin of the scar. She moves over a little, and gently licks up Sam's stomach causing Sam to suck in a breath. Their breathing erratic, Faith loses all since of time, just caressing the soft skin on Sam's stomach as Sam's body responds to her.

Moving downward once more she gently opens Sam's legs, licking up her dripping wetness. She gently sucks her clit into her mouth causing Sam to moan loudly, and buck her hips, but Faith holds them still. She moves to stick her tongue into Sam, causing her to suck in a breath. She isn't rushed. She lazily flicks it in and out, teasing Sam, who grunts her annoyance. Faith isn't listening really. She's just savoring Sam's sweet yet musky taste.

Finally, feeling her own wetness growing to a point she can't hold out much longer, she moves back up Sam's body. She once more stops at the mark the bullet left, and sucks the tender skin into her mouth. Sam's eyes are closed as she bucks beneath Faith, begging for release. She moves slowly up to her breast stopping once more to flick her tongue over the hard nipples, and suck them into her mouth, Sam arching into her. Faith finally moves back up to recapture Sam's mouth, putting one of Sam's feet around her neck she settles herself atop Sam, sucking in a breath as her pulsing wetness touches Sam's. Faith grinds slowly against Sam, slowly on purpose, kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"Open her eyes," she whispers huskily in her ear. Sam opens her eyes, watching Faith with curious attention. Faith speeds up ever so slightly, capturing Sam's lips. Without realizing the dire need for her own release Faith speeds up, again, Sam falling into rhythm with her. Sam runs her fingernails down Faith's back, urging her on. That'll leave marks, Faith knows as she feels the little trickles of blood. Their orgasms both building Faith leaves the tiniest nibble on Sam's shoulder. "Mine" she grunts as she speeds up once more.

"Yours," Sam confirms just as both girls come their fluids mixing. As Faith watches the pleasure so wonderfully across Sam's face, she can't help but smile in satisfaction at the fact that she did that. She caused that pleasure. Still grinding against Sam, hoping to prolong her pleasure as long as possible, Faith recaptures Sam's lips. Taken by surprise, Sam quickly recovers her senses, and all she can think is Faith, my Faith.

Eventually Faith collapses atop Sam unable to keep up her pace anymore. She attempts to regulate her breathing, feeling Sam's arms wrap around her. Faith is surprised by her own tears. "Mine," she whispers again.

Faith has often claimed Sam during sex, but she had never done it afterwards. Sam looks down at Faith's head on her shoulder, moving her brunette hair out of her face she sees Faith's tears. "Yours," she confirms again frowning. "Faith…"

"Don't," Faith whispers. "I'm fine"

Sam runs a hand along Faith's back, watching as it goes, "Okay." She bends down and kisses Faith. "I love you."

"I love you too," Faith says taking her hand and interlocking it with Sam's. "You're so beautiful."

Sam chuckles under her, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Faith says nodding.

"You're not so bad yourself," Sam says smiling. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"How I can't believe how my life turned out," Faith says honestly. "How at one time I couldn't even wake up with the person I had sex with, but with you…" She pauses. "Sometimes I'm afraid I'll wake up and you won't be there."

Sam looks down at Faith, "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Faith looks up at Sam, her determination written clearly in her face, "I know you aren't."

"Do you remember how I woke up one morning right after the battle with the First, and you came in to find me crying, and I wouldn't tell you why?" Sam asks.

Faith did remember she remembers vividly, "Yeah." She nods a little still looking into Sam's blue eyes.

"Well, I was crying because I woke up, and you weren't there," Sam says softly. "I was so scared you'd left. It had been days since I had talked to Kennedy, and she said you were going with them, and you hadn't asked me yet if I would go."

"I thought it was a given, and I was nervous as hell," Faith says remembering her sweaty palms, and the buddle of nerves in her stomach.

"I know," Sam laughs a little. "Now I know, but then I just thought you didn't want me to go." Silence falls between the two. "We should sleep." Sam says looking back down to find Faith asleep she can't help but smile as she gently turns onto her side curling up with a still sleeping Faith.


	25. Decent Purposals

Sam watched in amusement as Faith chased the girls around the yard, marveling at how fast Jay actually was. Alex propped on her lap giggling at his big sister, and clapping happily. It was Saturday, and July, and Sam had the day off. She loved these days, they were hot granted, but she loved them anyways. Because of her time was spent outside, in the shade if possible, holding Alex watching Faith play with Ally and Jay.

She finds it hard sometimes to believe Jay is already four. That she's grown to be such an independent, strong, young child. However, on the other hand it's really not. Both Faith and Sam are impendent, strong-willed people. So it's common nature for their child to be as well. Faith finally collapses next to Sam, "I'm exhausted!"

Sam giggles, "Oh yeah?" She sets Alex in his stroller for just a minute and reaches around Faith, "Exhausted huh?" she says tickling Faith.

"Sam! AH!" Faith squirms, and tries to throw Sam off her, but falls backwards, where Sam lands on top of her.

Sam stops, and looks down at Faith her brunette hair covering her face, meeting her chocolate eyes, and she moves her hair, "God you're beautiful."

Faith pulls her down for a kiss, "Not nearly as much as you are."

"Mmmm, much more of that and we'll have to have Will and Tara watch the kids again tonight," Sam says.

"Oh, no you don't. We're all going out tonight, remember? T, Red, B, Wood, Xan Man, G-Man, Dawn, Halley, Ken, Sheena, everybody," Faith says. "We're supposed to meet Dawn's new man."

"I donno. I'm not sure I want to go. We've never left the kids with anybody besides Ken or Will, or Haley or one of the family. I'm just not sure I want to leave them there with an eighteen-year-old." Sam fidgets with the buttons on Faith's top.

"You were nineteen when you had Jay sweetie, they'll be fine for a couple hours, and Jay knows how to contact us easily. Stop playing with my bottoms, and look at me Samantha," Faith says causing Sam to look up scowling slightly. "They'll be fine. We have to go."

"Is it like written into law?" Sam asks sarcastically.

"Actually yes, it is written into law that you must go have adult time with other adults," Faith says, mocking her.

Sam rolls her eyes, and sighs, "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because it's important to B, and I know how much it would hurt Brat if you didn't come," Faith says, stopping to think about how that sounds, pretty good....

Sam still playing with the bottoms on Faith's shirt, Sam sighs, "Okay then we'll go, but only to eat, and only to, ya know, be social, then we're coming home."

"Agreed," Faith nods. "Thanks, babe."

"You owe me in sexual favors," Sam says.

"What's sexual favors?" Jay asks. Neither had realized she had sat down to play with Alex.

"Um, it's personal, adult stuff that you need never know about," Sam answers quickly.

Jay rolls her eyes, "You ALWAYS say that."

"And I always mean it," Sam says turning her back to Faith who's sitting up, and leans back into her. "Are you going to be good for Dona tonight?"

"Uh huh. Momma said I better 'cause if not she's gonna get me, and she means it not like you. You always say it, but you never do," Jay says.

Hmm, time to start following through, Sam thinks, "Well, I hope you're good."

"She also said she's gonna bring home a surprise if I didn't tell you about your present," Jay says, still happily playing with Alex while Ally plays a little ways over.

Sam cocks an eyebrow looking back at Faith, "My present, huh?"

"Yup, but I don't know what it is. Momma wouldn't show me what was in the bag," Jay says looking penitently at Faith. "I would have showed her though."

"Well maybe it's something for Mommy's eyes only," Faith says sticking her tongue out at Jay.

"Faith!" Sam swats at her. "I don't want her sticking her tongue out at people. She already flipped Willow off the other day."

"You're not supposed to do that," Jay says. "And you can't say the word fuck either. It's not nice. Momma told me that one." She says to Alex.

"Fuck?" Sam asks turning to look at Faith. "When exactly Momma did you tell her not you're not supposed to say it, and why wasn't I told?"

"That you're not supposed to say it?" Faith says hopefully.

"That our daughter said it," Sam corrects her again raising an eye brow.

"Well, I...she....." Faith pauses. "She told me to fuck off one day last week, and I told her it wasn't nice."

"Oh good gravy almighty! Faith, I don't understand where she's getting all of this!" Sam says exasperatedly.

"She's just a kid. She learns it from watching other people," Faith answers rubbing Sam's back gently. "Don't worry, she's fine, and she's a good kid."

Sam sighs, leans back into Faith, and snuggles a little still watching Jay play with Alex. "I just think it's all happening too fast."

"Yeah," Faith agrees pulling Sam closer. "Yeah."

Later that night.....

"I told you Faith, Jay's running a fever, Alex is cranky, and I'm exhausted. I'm not going," Sam says turning to face Faith. "I'm sorry. Tell Dawnie I'll be there next time. We're having lunch tomorrow anyways."

"But it won't be the same. We need to go," Faith insists.

"You can go Faith, go have fun, but I'm not going. Why is it you are all of a sudden so gung hoe to leave our sick daughter with a stranger, and meet up with the family? You hate family get-to-gathers!"

"I'm not happy to leave our sick daughter. And I love this family you know that. I just..." Faith sighs, and runs a hand through her hair. "Dona is not a stranger, she's kept Jay before, and Jay's already asleep. She'll call if she needs us."

"Or I could stay home, and make sure that there's no need for her call us," Sam says turning back around to put up laundry. "I'm exhausted Faith, and I don't understand why you want to go to this dinner so bad."

"Because I wanted to ask you to marry me damn it!" Faith yells then covers her mouth. "Shit."

Sam drops the pair of underwear she's holding, and turns to face Faith, "Did you say? You mean you were.....marry you?"

Faith can't help but chuckle at the look on Sam's face, "Yeah babe, this big dinner, it wasn't about Brat, I..." She steps forward. "B's gonna kill me, but I love you. We have to kids together, we're happy. I can't imagine my life without you. You're...you're something I never thought I'd find." She reaches out and cups Sam's cheek gently.

"All my life, I just wanted to be loved, and you did that. I'm far from perfect, and I'm gonna screw up, and we're gonna fight, and we're gonna be tired, and get on each others' nerves, but I never once thought I'd be better without you. My life changed so much when I went to prison, and I came out a new person with a lot of baggage, but you didn't care. For the first time in my life you saw me." Faith reaches down and kisses Sam. "I want to marry you," she says against her lips. "I want you to be my wife. I want to claim you for the world to see."

Sam kisses Faith, "Are you serious? No lie?"

Faith pulls back and shakes her head, "No lie."

"I can't believe....I thought...." Sam smiles up misty eyed at Faith who looks confusedly back at her. "I want to marry you, I have since we had Jay. But I never thought you'd go for it." She laughs a little. "I figured I'd keep you as long as you'd stay, but I never thought you'd commit yourself to me. To Jay, and to Alex, and to Ally of course, but me...." She closes her eyes. "I will marry you." She says opening them once more to look at Faith. "I would be honored to marry you."

Faith reaches down capturing Sam's lips with her own, running the tongue along Sam's lower lip plunging it in when Sam's lips open. Sam presses her body to Faith's moaning into her mouth. Faith picks Sam up, walking over to the other side of the bed she crawls on to the bed. Sam's legs still wrapped around her, and their lips still locked. Faith's hands gently move up Sam's shirt, finding her bra. Sam pulls Faith's shirt off, breaking the kiss long enough to get it over her head. Faith pulls back long enough to look at Sam, "Dona's in the other room," she mumbles giving Sam the eyebrow.

"Then we should be quiet." Sam reaches up, and takes Faith's earlobe into her mouth sucking it gently. Faith moans, and continues lifting Sam's shirt over her head. Sam moves down Faith's neck, and to her breast, gently sucking them into her mouth causing Faith to moan and arch into her mouth. Sam nips at Faith's breasts, growling causing Faith to laugh, and Sam watches in pleasure as her naked breasts move along with her chest.

Recapturing her other breast Sam sucks on it gently, as Faith kisses her neck, and gently messages Sam's hard nipples. Faith moves down capturing Sam's lips again, while attempting to undo her pants. Finally she undoes the pants, and with Sam's help takes them off. Moving down to Sam's breasts Faith captures on in her mouth and sucks on it, rolling her tongue along the already hard nipple. Sam moans, as the ache burns through her. She plunges her hands into Faith's hair, her breathing speeding up rapidly.

Faith moves down to her stomach, kissing, and sucking the delicate skin. Putting her mouth over the bullet scar she sucks it into her mouth gently. Feeling Sam pulling her hair she looks up. "Pants," Sam breathes out. Faith smiles reaching down to undo her own pants, and pulling them off she returns to gently sucking, nipping, and stroking Sam's stomach. Gently the moves Sam's thighs apart. First licking up her wetness, then sucking her clit into her mouth, and teasing her entrance with one finger.

"Oh! Faith!" Sam screams. So much for being quiet. Faith pulls back, and giggles causing Sam to gasp at the feeling on her. Gently Faith licks up the wetness ounce more this time entering her tongue into Sam. Sam bucks against her tongue, but Faith holds her still. Faith can feel her own wetness pooling, and the ache getting worse. She gently kisses Sam, sucking on her clit once more before moving back up to kiss her mouth.

Sam surprises Faith by flipping her onto her back, grinding her body against Faith's, kissing her passionately. Faith moans as Sam grinds against her stomach. Sam moves downward kissing, and sucking on each breast before moving farther downward onto her stomach. Then spreading Faith's legs, and licking up her dripping wetness. She sucks Faith's clit into her mouth, surprised at how close Faith is. She plunges a finger into Faith, who moans and bucks against her hand, but Sam holds her still. Just a little bit more, she thinks, wiggling her finger around, she hears Faith moan. Moving down, she sticks her tongue into Faith, moving it around, she strokes Faith's clit.

Faith comes, and Sam licks it up. Faith moans and pulls Sam to her, kissing her, and moving her hand between their bodies. Sam moans, and buries her head in Faith's shoulder grinding against her hand. Faith plunges two fingers into Sam, feeling how close she is, but yet Sam's still holding out. Gently Faith turns her over onto her back, never removing her fingers as she feels Sam clench around them. Sam arches, her eyes closed deep in concentration.

Faith moves down her body, knowing exactly how to tease her. She runs her tongue over Sam's clit, causing her to moan again. Sam bucks even harder, but Faith holds her still. Faith again flicks her tongue over Sam's clit, before finally sucking it into her mouth. She pumps even faster while sucking the clit, feeling how close Sam is she knows that if she just moves her tongue inside Sam she'll come. Faith releases her clit, removes her fingers, and sticks her tongue inside Sam. Just as she predicted it takes two flicks of her tongue, and Sam comes. Faith licks it up, savoring the taste of Sam. She gently moves back up Sam's body, placing her atop Sam's, she buries her head in Sam's neck.

"They're going to be upset they weren't there for the proposal," Faith says as Sam plays with her hair.

Sam laughs, "I'm kinda glad they weren't there for the aftermath."

"Hmm, I should propose more often," Faith says.

Sam rolls her eyes, "As long as it's me you're proposing to."

"Always," Faith says.

There's a knock at their door, and Ken barges in. "I thought we were meeting up to go to the restaurant, and what the hell is this about...oh, I um....I....yeah I'm gonna go..."

Sam pulls the sheet over them and nods, "Good idea, Ken."

Faith laughs a little, "Think we scarred her?"

"I donno, I worry about Jay walking in, but never, Ken," Sam laughs. "Even when she lived here, she didn't just walk in."

"She thought we were fighting," Faith says. "Ten bucks says Dona heard and thought we were arguing."

"Why is that?" Sam asks curiously.

"Because Will done a spell to where if we get loud if sounds like we're arguing to any adults present in the house. Sounds the same to kids though, not like we're fighting." Faith smiles crookedly at her. "Couldn't have the baby sitter hearing you scream for me."

"We should get up, and go make sure that Ken is okay," Sam says.

"So dinner with the fam?" Faith asks.

Sam plays with her hair, looking past her head, "Yeah, dinner with the fam, and we announce our engagement."

"When everybody's going to be upset about because they were supposed to be there," Faith says.

Sam looks down at her and smiles, "You planned this all out?"

"Mmmhmm, every last detail, even flew brat and G-man in, but honestly I think that proposal was better," Faith says, gently kissing between Sam's breasts.

Two hours later….

"I cannot believe I flew all this way and you didn't even wait to ask her. How could you?" Dawn asks. She'd been at this for nearly fifteen minutes.

Faith's arms folded across her chest, eyebrow raised. Sam can't help but laugh at the look on her face, "I told you it wasn't exactly planned."

"So, you mean you just spur of the moment proposed after planning this, and spending all this money? You rented out a restaurant! And then suddenly you just yell 'MARRY ME' out and…and it's not fair!" Dawn pouts.

Faith laughs, "I'm sorry Brat, but trust me I'm glad it went this way 'cause you wouldn't have wanted to see the outcome."

"Proposal Sex," Kennedy says shivering.

Sam laughs, "You should have knocked."

"Trust me, I will next time," Kennedy says laying her head on Sheena's shoulder. "I've been scarred for life."

"I seriously doubt you've been scarred for life Kennedy, however it will teach you to knock before you enter," Giles says trying to hide his amusement. "On the other hand, I'm slightly glad I missed that part of the proposal. However, I must offer congratulations, and if there's anything wedding wise I can do you'll let me know?"

Sam smiles, "Yup, we'll let you all know as soon as we know something."

"I just think it's great!" Willow says.

"Will, baby are we getting married?" Tara asks. "I mean we've been together longer then Faith and Sam."

Willow's eyes get big, "I…well, I mean it's not far fetched to say we could get married. I mean it's legal, but of course you knew that, because Faith and Sam are both women. I mean it's possibly that we could get married, if we talked about it, and wanted to. And I want to, I think I want to, I know I love you so logically speaking marriage would be of the good. Although you add in the fact that half of all marriages end in divorce. Oh, not meaning that you guys are." She looks at Faith and Sam.

"It's completely hypothetical, but marriage is a big deal, and it needs to be talked out, and it's a big deal. And there are plans, and, and after the wedding there's like you're married, and you're bound to that person. And, and then the kids are legally yours, and that's great, and….I'm gonna shut up."

Tara chuckles, "I was kidding, sweetie."

"I knew that," Willow says.

"Well, I for one think that marriage is not for everybody, but it's right for us." Sam says taking Faith's hand.

"Definitely right for us." Faith says kissing Sam's hand.

"Aww, I want to get married," Buffy says.

Robin almost chokes, "What? I asked you a year ago, you said hell no, and you'd kick my ass if I asked again."

"Well I don't like want to be married, I want the wedding," Buffy says.

Faith laughs, "It don't work that way, B. We're still waiting on you to pop a kid out."

"I believe I speak for everybody here when I say, amen to that one," Xander says.

"You ain't exactly fathered any either," Sam reminds him.

"I…well…it's not like we're not working on it," Xander says.

"So you're trying to get pregnant?" Tara asks smiling.

Haley laughs a little, "Well, we're enjoying the process. Whether pregnancy happens, then great, if not at this point it's okay."

"Am I the only one who doesn't want kids? I mean come on, puking on you, shitting everywhere, eww," Dawn says shuddering.

"You learn to deal with it, love is very blind," Sam laughs. "So where's this great man?"

Dawn lets out a long sigh, "He had to work, but he'll be here tomorrow."

"Where's he work?" Faith asks.

"Um, he works at the school," Dawn says, not looking up.

"Nobody's at the school," Kennedy says. "Teachers have the weekend off."

"He's not a teacher," Dawn says, still avoiding eye contact.

"I believe you need to tell them," Giles says.

"He's a….manitar demon," Dawn says.

"YOU'RE DATING A DEMON?!" Buffy screams.

"Buffy, please calm down, he's a manitar demon, he's nice," Dawn says.

"He's still a demon Dawn!" Buffy stands up. "I cannot believe you went behind my back, and started dating a demon."

"What about Spike and Angel? They were demons!" Dawn says, standing up as well.

Sam stands up, "Hold on! Buffy sit down." She looks at Buffy who huffs loudly. Sam raises an eyebrow. "Sit down, or I'll sit you down."

"She is my baby sister, you have no right to interfere with this," Buffy says.

"You're right, she is you sister, but she's an adult Buffy, look at her. And she's right, you were fucking a demon, and he wasn't good. At least a manitar demon isn't exactly evil. I've actually used several as contacts. They're harmless, and very intelligent," Sam says.

"See," Dawn says.

"However," Sam turns to her. "That does not mean you can date one without telling anybody. Did you really think you could hide this? And just what would happen if you'd showed up at the house with him and Jay had tried to kill him?"

"I…that's not fair I though you were on my side," Dawn frowns.

"Dawn, you are an adult and I can't stop you. However, that does not mean that you can hide this stuff, and more so that you thought you had to. I mean, did you think we wouldn't notice he was green?" Sam asks.

"I guess I see your point." Dawn says sighing.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Buffy asks looking at a surrendering Dawn then Sam.

"I'm a Mom," Sam laughs. "And I understand. When Faith and I first got together I didn't want to tell everybody. But you know what? I did, and look what I got. What's his name?"

"Andrew," Dawn answers.

"Well, call Andrew, tell him I expect him here early tomorrow morning. He can orb here, it should be one of his powers. He's to meet with all of us, in private, you won't be present," Sam says.

"That's just stupid," Dawn says.

"That's how it goes, would you rather him be left alone with Buffy?" Sam raises an eyebrow. "Or me?"

"You, definitely you, will Faith be there?" Dawn asks.

"We all will Dawnie. If he intends to date you, he's going to have to meet the family," Sam says, standing up straight and smiling. "How many sharp objects you think we can fit in out pockets?"

"Oh God, don't kill this one too." Dawn begs.

"We didn't kill the last one," Sam answers laughing. "He was evil, we sent him to hell."

"Same thing," Dawn shrinks down in her chair.

"Might I suggest that you allow Dawn to be at this family meeting? Mostly because I am afraid you actually will kill this young man. And may I remind you all that he works at the school?"

"Yeah, yeah, we won't kill your best demon," Buffy says, waving a hand at him.

"He's our art teacher actually," Giles plays with his napkin.

"You're art teacher?" Faith laughs. "Oh the joy."

The next morning…..

Andrew's POV….

Okay, so first things first, my name is Andrew….and I'm a demon. But not the bad kind. I'm more human then anything. We're actually a human hybrid, so to speak. We walk, talk, act human, only most of us have horns (mine are so tiny you can't see them) and we're green. Not that ugly puke green. We're more…deep sea green…it's really cool. We have physic powers, (which is how I know this meeting, yeah not gonna go so well if I can't figure out how to appear less…demonistic.) We're for the most part gentle creatures….of course there are exceptions to every rule, but I'm one of the good guys. I work at the school, I'm the art teacher….That's right, I'm a male demon hybrid that teaches art….but it's cool.

So you're probably wonder how I met Dawn? Well of course it was at the school, nearly a year and a half ago. She bumped, literally, into me. She had a stack of papers, I had a stack of books, we collided, and lets just say paper and books went everywhere. But I somehow found the courage to ask her out. Of course we have to be careful where we go. I mean, we can't walk into the local pizza place, but there's a few good demon friendly bars around Ohio. Not sure about Tennessee. I was totally freaked out when I heard who her sister was! The original Slayer, even more freaked out when I learned how close she was to the others!

But they were all the way in Tennessee by that point, and I just needed a companion. Her too, I guess. So we started going out, hanging out, and before long we were spending all out time together. It didn't get sexual until about eight months after we met. But that's really not of your concern, her sister's either.

Giles new a long time ago, but we begged him not to tell Buffy. I mean how would it look if she new we were like…shacking up. She knows I'm a good guy, or I hope she does. But I'm glad he didn't tell her I was a demon. I'm glad Dawn told her. Yes she freaked out, yes she's pissed off, yes I meeting with the 'family'. But that's okay because I think I can handle this….then again, I may be a chicken shit and run if the brunette doesn't stop giving me the death stare…..

BPOV…

Okay so he's not as bad as I thought. We're sitting here in uncomfortable silence, but what am I suppose to say, honestly? That I'm so glad to meet him? Would you say that if you're baby sister was dating a demon? Didn't think so.

I'm glad to have Will and them here though. Because they are keeping me calm.

"So, how was your flight?" I ask.

"Good, it was good, Giles sent the private jet, because well, it wouldn't be such a great idea to ya know go commercial…." Andrew says moving uncomfortably in his seat.

"Right, cause of the demon thing." I nod in understanding. "Not that you're a bad guy, just well, you're green. And most people aren't green so you'd draw attention."

"Right." He nods a little.

"How old are you?" Faith growls out. I hold back a chuckle, she's being protective.

"Um, I'm um, well 43, but because of the difference in aging I'm more like….twenty three." Andrew answers.

"Screwing Dawn?" Faith asks, and I choke on my water as I watch him squirm.

"I, well, you see….that's really not…I mean it's…." Andrew stumbles.

"That's none of your damn business, Faith," Dawn answers taking his hand. "You'll have to excuse her."

"Hey, if he's screwing you, then it damn well is my business. I want to know he's a good guy," Faith says standing up, and putting Alex on her hip. "Speaking of good, our children are entirely too quiet. I think I'll make sure they're not plotting to kill our house guest." She shoots him a smile and leaves.

"I'm sorry about that, but it's actually a valid question. Are you and my sister having sex?" I can't help myself. I want to know who's in my sister's bed!

"Buffy!" Dawn says exasperated.

Sam chuckles to herself, "Oh the joys of having and older sister. I can't wait until Ally is older!"

"Yeah 'cause the teen years are so fun," I roll my eyes. "And just think, you get to deal with more of the magical then I did."

Andrew frowns, "Ally is a wonderful, and a bright child."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "And you know this because?"

"She's in my art class for one, but she works with me on projects requiring magical intervention," Andrew answers.

"And I didn't know this because?" Sam looks at Willow.

"Because I hadn't told you yet, and I thought Ally should. But she's happy, isn't that what matters?" Willow asks.

"Of course it is," Sam says as Faith comes back. "Where were they?"

"Destiny was turning the dog purple, 'cause she'd be pretty that color, and Jay was attempting to make a swimming pool in our bathroom. I got there before the tub run over," Faith says laughing. "Although our brindle boxer is know yellowish."

"Yellowish?" Sam laughs. "Great, that won't attract attention."

"I could reverse it I'm sorry," Tara says.

"Oh, it's fine. It's not like she turned her into a pig or something," Sam laughs.

"True, I told her not to do that anymore," Tara says.

Andrew looks over at Dawn, "She turned a dog into a pig?"

"Neighbor actually, but we were able to reverse it and alter his memory," I answer.

"She turned the neighbor into a pig?" Andrew asks sacredly. Oh yeah I got him shaking in his boots, which is of the good.


	26. To Give A Life

Jaden Ann Lehane straightened her shirt. At twenty years old, she was very aware of the mission ahead of her and she was not looking forward to it. Picking up a newspaper she looks at the date August 29th, 2010. In this time she would be six years old. Taking a deep breath she remembered what the Powers That Be had told her. She has to go to Rona and tell her that she must die in Sam's place.

Sam, her mother. The one who gave her life. A twinge of curiosity goes through her. She hadn't known her mother. She'd died, just hours after this time. But she knew that when she got back things would be very different. The Powers promised her memories, and gave her a glimpse. A happy glimpse. But the tiny bit of guilt still lingered. After all she was to tell Rona she must die, instead of her Sam.

Arriving at her destination, Jaden (as she now likes to be called) hesitates slightly before finally allowing her fist to make contact with the door. She takes a deep breath hearing stirring inside. She thinks for a second about leaving. But then the world would end, and that would be of the bad as Aunt Buffy would say. When had she gone from Buffy to Aunt Buffy? She wonders. She hadn't always been Aunt Buffy. Maybe after her mom had died, she muses. She's pulled from her muses when a young black girl with braids opens the door. She swallows hard.

"Hi Rona," she says.

Rona frowns, "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, well you know a younger me at least. I'm Jaden Lehane," Jaden says.

"What? She's like six you're…" Rona says frowning at her.

"Twenty, I'm twenty. But that's not important. I'm here for a reason," Jaden says. "And here's a way to prove it." Jaden says. "You were baby sitting me and Alex the other day. I was jumping off the swing, fell and cut my lip. I tried to tell you Alex did because I wanted him in trouble. But you put me in time out, because you knew I lied. But you didn't tell Momma 'cause she would have grounded me."

Rona frowns more, "How'd you know that?"

"Same way I know you're gonna being fighting a demon tonight," Jaden says. "Could I come in and talk?"

Rona reluctantly lets her in, "So what's so important you came back from the future for?"

"You are," Jaden says. "In my time the world is bad. Demons run everywhere. They're created by this demon." Jaden pulls a paper out of her pocket and hands it to Rona. "He's an Alester Demon."

"So you want me to go kill this big bad demon so he can't make your future bad?" Rona asks. "Why not go to Faith and Sam?"

"I don't want you to kill him, he hasn't been born or resurrected yet. We're still figuring that part out. Anyways, not the point," Jaden says shaking her head. "Tonight you're fighting an Othan demon, they're big a bad and many arms. Nasty demons." Jaden shivers.

"Yeah, he took up residence at the school. We're all going patrolling hoping to find him in the woods," Rona says. "I've never fought one but they looked bad enough."

"My mom's are going with you," Jaden says swallowing hard. "My mom, Sam, is going to die tonight saving you."

"What?!" Rona asks.

"You can't let that happen. When she died instead of you, it…well it basically set about the end of the world. She's the only one who can kill this demon." Jaden points to the paper. "And because she died instead of you, well he has free rein to take over the world. Slayers are killed daily in my day, they're forced into hiding. Humans are slaves, basically."

"Wait, are you saying I have to die tonight?" Rona asks shocked.

Jaden looks down at her hands, "In my time, you're alive but you're not happy. I don't know if you have to die, all I know is that my mom can't die. I'm sorry Rona, really I am."

Rona runs her hand over her face, "And how do I know you're not just playing me."

"Come with me," Jaden says. "To my time for just a minute, see it for yourself."

"How?" Rona asks skeptically.

"Portal," Jaden says. "I can open it here."

Rona wearily looks at Jaden. She looks like Faith, she concludes. Soft brunette curls dancing around her shoulders, deep brown eyes, about five three. "Okay," Rona decides finally.

With a wave of her hand and a few words Jaden opens the portal. Together they step through. They appear to be in a market of some kind, where demons walk freely though the crowd. One picks up a young child by the neck, sniffing it.

"You might want to look away," Jaden says, but it's too late. To her horror, Rona watches it begin to eat the child while the mother screams in fear and agony. He just hits her and tells her to shut the fuck up. "Come on." Jaden says taking her by the hand and leading her away from the crowd. It takes them a minute but they arrive at a tent, "This is your house. You didn't marry, or have kids."

"I live in a tent?" Rona asks, watching an older version of herself plunge a needle into her arm.

"We all do," Jaden says. "Demons have the houses."

"What'em I doing?" Rona asks watching herself.

"Oh, it's a drug called Milatin. It makes it so that you don't taste good to demons, but there's not really enough to go around. It also suppresses the Slayer abilities. You gave up the fight years ago," Jaden answers.

"I look so…destroyed," Rona says.

"Yeah, we all pretty much do," Jaden says.

Rona turns her head, "I don't want to see any more." She says.

"There's one more thing you need to see," Jaden says. "It's not far come on." She says leading Rona away from the older version of herself. They walk a little ways away to a graveyard.

"Oh God." Rona says, "What happened?"

"They weren't a match for this many demons," Jaden answers.

"But…" Rona says her eyes roaming over the tomb stones. "Vi, Ken, Sam, Buffy, everybody!"

"Yeah," Jaden says holding back tears. "They all fought till the end. Ken left behind one kid, Sheena went practically insane. Buffy left two, but she lost one early to demons before she died."

"I don't want to see anymore, just tell me what I gotta do," Rona says. "I don't want this future for them."

Jaden give her a sad smile. "It's simple really. You have to die because that means Mom lives. So she's around not only to kill the demon, but to have my younger siblings. And they play a pivotal part in the fight against evil. Nobody in this fight means nothing. We all play our parts."

Rona swallows hard, "But if I die then they'll live? None of this will ever happen?"

"Come with me," Jaden says opening another portal. Rona steps in behind her, feeling the sunshine on her face. Laughter flowing through the air. "That's us, the big family reunion."

Rona watches as Faith, Sam, Buffy, Robin, Willow, Tara, Vi, Ken, Sheena, Dawn, Andrew and everybody else laughs, chasing various kids around. And boy are their kids, they're everywhere. "So, they get to be happy."

"Mmhmm," Jaden nods. "We get to save the world."

"Lets go home," Rona says, tears in her eyes as she watches Jaden open the portal. One look back when she hears Faith cackle in laughter, Rona steps through the portal back into her living room, leaving the scene behind.

Jaden watches Rona, "You'll forever be remembered."

"I just want them, and you to be happy," Rona says, gently touching Jaden's face. "You look like Faith, but you've got Sam's personality."

"I can't remember her, at least not yet," Jaden says.

"You will, I promise," Rona says. "Will you be there?"

Jaden smiles sadly, "I'll lead you Rona, the Powers have afforded me the opportunity should you want me to, to lead you into the next life."

"Good, I want that," Rona says nodding.

"For the record, you'll be missed," Jaden says hugging Rona. "I'll leave you for now, but I'll be back."

Later that night…..

Buffy stands looking over Rona's mangled body. Faith and the others standing in a semi circle behind her, heads bowed. Sam steps forward, and lays a hand on her shoulder and says, "Buffy?" But Buffy just kinda brushes her off. Sam steps in front of her so she can't see the body, and it forced to look at Sam who says, "You done everything you could, we were out numbered."

"Do you think that makes it easier?" Buffy asks. "This is all my fault. Somebody's always dying around me."

Sam sighs, "Buffy, if this was your fault I'd be the first to put that blame on you. I've never candy coated shit for you, but this was not your fault." She pauses. "It goes with the job unfortunately. And Rona knew that."

"But that doesn't make this fair!" Buffy yells. "These girls are in my protection!"

"The girls have grown up, Buffy. They know the risk. They're not little potentials anymore. They are damn good Slayers, and it sucks that we lost one. It hurts that it was Rona. I mean, it was us that she jumped in front of, but she knew what she was doing. She willingly took this risk. And I think honestly she should be celebrated as a hero!" Sam attempt to hold back tears. "Buffy, you gotta believe me when I say this isn't our fault."

Buffy looks into Sam's eyes, "It still hurts."

"I know, and it's supposed to," Sam says hugging Buffy. "But we can't fix this one. We gotta be strong for the girls back at the school."

Buffy nods, "I know."

Faith steps forward, "They're ready to move the body."

Over to the side, invisible to all eyes Rona stands watching the scene, Jaden appearing at her side. "It hurts now, but they'll be okay."

Rona looks at her, "Thought you forgot."

"No, the powers sent me back to where I was supposed to go," Jaden says.

"So I walk into the great white light?" Rona asks turning to face Jaden.

"Not just yet," Jaden says.

Andrew and Xander wrap up Rona's body. "Be careful!" Willow says.

Andrew looks up at her, "Don't worry Will, we'll take care of her."

"I know," Willow says.

"Come on," Sam says still holding onto Buffy, while Faith puts her arm around Sam. "Lets get back to the school."

Dawn moves to help Buffy, and together they move toward the school. Andrew and Xander leading the way with Rona's body. Each girl holding each other up.

In the school, Giles has gathered all the girls, and all the Slayers within range of getting there, which is the way these things are handled. Angel and Gang were called, they'll be flying out all the girls that were sent to work for them, and Giles is currently calling all the girls through the US, in order to get them to the school. Once in the school, Rona's body is taken into the hospital wing, where it will be kept until the funeral can be arranged and such. Sam and them head for the gym where the girls, teachers, and Slayers are gathered.

Sam steps up to the podium, "Tonight the more experience Slayers went up against a demon, right here in our own back yard. He was held up in the woods. Sadly all that went back there did not come back alive. We lost a great Slayer tonight. Rona was more then just a great Slayer, though, she was a wonderful person."

Faith steps up rubbing Sam's back, "There will be no classes for the rest of week, councilors will be available as well as us."

"But for tonight, I think we need to be together as a community. Many of the teachers have brought their families, as well as Faith and I," Sam says. "Please, feel free to come to us, but if you would rather be alone, we do understand and you may go back to your dorm, after checking with Giles first."

One of the girls stands up, "What happened?"

Sam takes a deep breath, "We thought we were going after one demon, but it turned out to be two, they had large tentacles. One of the tentacles was reaching for Buffy and I, and Rona pushed us aside. She saved our life."

Another girl stands up, "Is there gonna be a memorial? Do we get to say goodbye?"

"Of course you do," Faith says. "We would never deny you that."

Buffy steps up to the podium, "Would Rona's class meet us over in the corner please?"

Sam and Faith step away from the podium, while Buffy dismisses whoever wants to leave. Seeing Haley with the kids they make their way over, "Hey," Sam says.

"Mommy!" Alex, now two, says grinning ear to ear, "I play cars!"

"Good for you, can I have a hug?" Sam asks.

"Uh huh!" Alex says, closing his little arms around Sam.

"You sad, Momma?" Jay asks, looking up at Faith, "Why are you crying?" Faith bends down. So far they had shielded the kids from the death that goes with being a Slayer, but they couldn't this time,

"Well honey," Faith begins. "When we were patrolling tonight something bad happened. Rona died, she went to Heaven."

"Can we go to Heaven and get her?" Jay asks. "Cause she's supposed to watch movies with me next weekend."

"No, sweetie, we can't. She's not coming back," Faith says hugging Jay.

"But she didn't say goodbye. She promised she would say goodbye," Jay insists.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Faith says.

Jay pulls lose, looking over toward the door. She frowns seeing Rona standing there. "But she's right there." She points and moves away from Faith toward Rona.

Rona bends down, "She can see me?" she asks the older Jaden.

"Yup, I can see you." Jaden confirms as the younger version approaches.

Rona opens her arms, "Hey baby girl."

"I'm a big girl, remember?" Jay asks. "They said you went to Heaven."

Rona smiles slightly, "You'll always be Baby Girl." She puts her brunette hair behind her ear. "And yeah, I am going away."

"Were you gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Jay asks, playing with the buttons on Rona's shirt.

"Never," Rona says shaking her head. "But I want you to listen carefully, don't be sad okay? I promise you everything is going to be okay."

"But how do you know? I want you here so you can read to me and baby sit me and not tell Momma when I've tried to blame things on Bubba," Jay says. "And it makes everybody sad."

Rona hugs the child, "I don't have any choice in this one Baby Girl. But I promise you, you're gonna be fine."

"Does it hurt?" Jay asks searching Rona's face.

"No, it doesn't hurt," Rona shakes her head. "Listen, I don't want you to be afraid. Because you're gonna grow up to be strong, and brave, and the world is gonna be perfect for you."

"How do you know?" Jay asks tilting her head.

"Because I saw it. And I want you to remember I chose to die because it was the only way you could be happy," Rona says. "I'm not sad that I'm dead because it means that everybody can be happy. The world will be safe for you when you get older."

"You went away so I could be safe?" Jay asks quietly.

"Yeah, so no fear, okay Baby Girl?" Rona says. "And whenever you feel all alone, I want you to remember I left a piece of me here."

"Really? Where?" Jay asks.

Rona hugs the child again, whispering in her ear, "Just close your eyes and search your heart, and I'll be right there."

Rona lets go of Jay, standing up looking at Jaden, "You really did turn out beautiful. It's time to go, huh?" Jaden nods, and Rona sends Jay another glance. "Go be with the family Baby Girl. And just remember, I'm only a whisper away."

With that Rona holds her hand out to Jaden, who leads her though the door of she gym into a big empty room with three robed people standing at the far end.

The first robed figure, a man, spoke, "You've done well, Jaden."

Jaden sighs, "I just wish it could be different."

The second robed figure, a woman, spoke, "I'm afraid it could not. You've done a wonderful thing giving your life, Rona."

The third figure, another woman, speaks next, "You may leave us now and return to your future. You'll remember all of this, plus the memories that were changed."

A portal opens next to Jaden, and she turns to Rona, "This is where I get off." She hugs Rona. "Thank you Rona, I'll never forget this."

"Just do me one favor," Rona says. "Live life to it's fullest."

"Always," Jay says. "And you're only a whisper away," she says stepping into the portal and allowing it to close.

"Because of your bravery, we are granting you a new life," the hooded man says. "You'll have no contact directly with any of the slayers, but you'll be able to live a normal life should you choose to."

Rona frowns, "You mean, I'm not dead?"

"Your life will pick up as though you were never a Slayer," the first woman answers.

"Will I remember it? Remember them?" Rona asks.

The second woman speaks up once more, "That is your choice. If you choose to remember them, we will make it where they can not contact you, as they won't remember you. You won't be Rona anymore. You'll have a new identity."

"We recommend," the first woman begins. "That you choose not to remember them, as it would be more painful to remember them."

Rona nods, "Okay, I choose not to remember them then. As long as I am promised that they will be okay."

The man steps forward, "You have our promise, that although there will be struggles, they will live out their days as happily as possible. Your life will not have been taken from them in vain."

Rona nods a little, "Guess I go through the portal?"

The second woman takes off her hood, "Let me escort you," she says.

Rona blinks when she sees Amanda, "You…"

Amanda smiles, "I died, yeah. It was my destiny, much as this is your destiny. I became a power to watch over you and the others. And so far, you've done great. I help each Slayer cross into the other domination upon their death."

Rona smiles, "Good, I know they're in good hands."

Together the two walk through the portal and into Rona's new, slayer free, life. She doesn't remember any of the Slayers or the school. But at this very moment in time, there's a whole school of Slayers grieving her death.

Jay makes her way back over to Faith, Sam and Alex, who've been joined by Ally, who's clinging to Sam. "She's gonna be okay," she says confidently.

"Who were you talking to?" Faith asks, bending down beside Jay.

"Rona, she came to say goodbye. I told you she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, and she said not to be scared or sad, 'cause she knew that we were gonna be happy," Jay says looking Faith in the eyes.

Faith looks at Sam, wondering the same thing. Had their daughter really seen Rona?


	27. Caged

Ally POV

All little kids are brats, that's just the way it is. Okay so maybe not all are brats, but these are. I'm sitting here between Jay and Alex attempting to watch a movie. Jay is singing along with a song, Alex is crying 'cause he don't wanna watch the movie. Do they ever stop? No, that's the answer. These two never stop. Oh shit! Jay just hit Alex in the head. That's it, I'm outta here. I stand up.

"FAITH!" I yell as I head for my bedroom. "Your kids are attacking each other again!"

Faith makes an irritated noise and emerges from the kitchen, "Can you two please not try to kill each other long enough for me to get dinner done? And where do you think you're going Ally?"

"My room," I say putting my hands on my hips. "You don't think I'm gonna stick around with all that screaming do ya?"

Faith huffs loudly, "I expect you to keep an eye on them, to hopefully keep them from killing each other."

I roll my eyes, "They won't kill each other if I go to my room."

"Have you met them?" Faith asks hands on her hips.

Have I met them? Yeah, will they kill each other, probably but I'm not gonna be in the middle of it. "They aren't that bad, Faith."

"Allison, please. Sam's going to be here any minute. I want supper on the table, so you guys can eat and we can get going," Faith says.

"You're going out tonight?" I ask suspiciously.

"Sam and I have a meeting. Sheena's gonna stay with you," Faith answers. "And no you're not waiting up."

"But that's not fair!" I say.

"It's as fair as I intend to get," Faith answers her 'don't mess with me' look on her face.

"Whatever," I say and head back to the living room.

"And no you're not going out with us!" Faith calls.

I deposit myself back between Jay and Alex, sulking. So you're probably wonder what's been going on huh? Well let me start with…lets see, you know about Sam getting shot a couple years back right? And obviously you know about Alex, he's two now.

Did you know Buffy had a kid? Yeah, a little girl. She's a year old in about a week. She was born September 10th 2009. It's September 5th of 2010 today. I'm twelve. We moved back to Ohio in April. It's not so bad here. We're living on the grounds of the school. They have these really big apartments. It's cool. I got my own room, and so do Jay and Alex.

Jay started kindergarten. She's so excited about it. Personally, I don't get the big deal. Now me, I started Slayer School. I was called a few years back, but they waited until I was of age to let me start. I love it, the older girls' rock!

Anyways, we moved back so that I could come to Slayer School, and secretly, I think Sam and Faith missed teaching the girls. Sam graduated college and has a teaching degree. Faith got her GED and she's going to college. She spends a lot of time with the 'troubled' girls. I think they remind her of herself. I don't know a lot about Faith's past, but I know enough to know it's not a happy one, before she met my sister.

Willow and Tara still teach, Dylan started school too, only he goes to Slayer School. They've got a special class for magical kids. Destiny and Alex are both in the daycare. Haley runs the daycare now. She finally found her place in the group I guess.

Dawn and Andrew ran off and got married last year. Yeah Buffy wasn't happy. I thought it was funny. They went to Vegas. They bought a house too, and want kids.

Xander and Haley have twin girls. Boy, are those two a handful! They're only six months old, and they're just so cute! I love babies, I love Bethany, Buffy's little girl, and then Megan and Marina Xander's twins. They look identical too. I don't know how they tell them apart!

Sheena and Ken are awesome. They moved back to the school cause Giles needed the help. They said he was in bad health. He says they're crazy though. He retired last month, and Buffy, Faith, and Sam took his place. Hard to believe it took three to replace him, huh? But then again, he is one awesome man.

He says he's thinking about moving to California, but he doesn't want to miss anything with us kids. I'm not supposed to know that though. I kinda have a habit of listening when I'm technically not supposed to. I blame Dawn.

Oh! And this is total secret, just between us, Ken's pregnant. I know, how cool? It's like a baby over load or something. I don't know if she knows, but I had a vision. Couldn't tell what the baby was though. All I know is she was holding a baby, and I know it was hers.

Well looks like Sam's home, and that means I'm headed to my bedroom. I was talking to Paige and Sabra, my two best friends, when this older girl Amy comes up and asks if we're going patrolling. Well we don't patrol, it's against the rules, so we said no, and she called us chickens. Well, I'll have you know that I am not a chicken, no. I can take on any demon they want to throw at me. So tonight, Paige, Sabra and me are sneaking out. Which is why I am so glad that Sheena's gonna be baby sitting 'cause she lets me hide out in my room.

Two hours later…..

Sam and Faith left like fifteen minutes ago, so I'm climbing out my bedroom window. I put a charm on my room where it looks like I'm in there sleeping. Yeah I know I'm good. Paige is the first to meet me, "Ready?" I ask.

"Are we really sure we want to be doing this?" she asks.

"Yes," I say rolling my eyes. "I'm not letting Amy scare me."

"Me either, I'm not scared," Paige says. "Lets go get Sabra."

Together we move through the grounds meeting Sabra at the gate, "How're we gonna get past the guard?"

"Easy, we go invisible," I say and then do a little charm.

"Good to have a witch around," Paige says. "If only you could like do this where we could skip class."

"That would be good," Sabra says.

"You two stop talking or they'll hear us!" I whisper harshly. "Come on." I lead the way. Quickly we get passed the guard and move down the street, I remove the charm. "So where did she say to meet her?"

"Grave yard on Andrews," Paige says.

"That's this way," Sabra says. "Are we sure we want to go?"

"Yes, for the last time guys, we're sure! The older kids are gonna be there. They'll protect us if we need it," I say.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Paige says. "Besides, we're Slayers we can kick anybody's ass!"

An hour later, "We can kick anybody ass, huh?" Sabra asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, he surprised me," Paige says defensively.

"Okay can we not worry about this, and worry about getting out of this cage?!" I say exasperatedly.

The vampire who had trapped them paced outside the cage, "I can not believe I trapped three snot nosed kids!"

"We're Slayer!" Paige says.

"You couldn't slay a newbie!" he vamp roars. "Have you even seen a vampire?!"

"Yes!" I say, "I know Angel!"

"Oh great, you know Angelus's puppy dog alter ego, Mr. Nice Guy. King of kill vamps, who happens, if I'm not mistaken to be in California, which is not Ohio. So I'm pretty sure by the time he could get here, I'd be gone." He rolls his eyes. "Silly child."

Another vamp approaches, "I say we kill them and set the trap again."

"We can't, if we kill before the ritual then it'll never work," the first vamp says. "And there's no way I'm letting them go."

"Her sister will come for us!" Sabra says. "She's a real Slayer."

I slap her, "Thanks!"

"What? She is. All you gotta go do is contact her," Sabra says.

"There's no way I'm contacting her. She doesn't even know I snuck out," I say shaking my head.

Paige lowers her voice, "Why don't you contact Buffy?"

I glare at her, "Why don't you both just shut up and let me think?"

"Why don't all three of you shut up?" the second vamp asks. "Maybe the ritual works if we don't bite them."

"NO!" the first vamp growls. "Get word out we got three young slayers. They'll come looking."

"Where's Amy?" Paige asks. "I thought she was gonna be here."

"She obviously didn't write down the date and time," I say rolling my eyes. With a sigh I close my eyes, I hate to do this but it's the only way. "_Buffy?" I think._

"_Ally?" Buffy comes back, "Why are you using telepathy, you know it's only for emergencies."_

_I look around, "Yeah, I'd say being locked a cage by two vamps that want to kill me, once they've lured older slayers here to do the ritual is pretty much an emergency."_

"_What?!" Buffy asks, "Just how the hell did you get yourself locked in a damn cage by vamps?!"_

"_Well, that wasn't the plan!" I say. "And don't think so loud."_

"_What do you mean it wasn't the plan?" Buffy asks. "Where are you?"_

"_We're in the graveyard." I answer._

"_We?" Buffy sighs, "Who is we?"_

"_Me, Paige and Sabra." I say reluctantly._

"_Tell me you didn't sneak out," Buffy says._

"_Then I won't tell you," I answer shrugging._

"_I put up with enough of this enough of this shit with Dawn! You're not even mine!" Buffy says. "Just stay put."_

"_Yeah, 'cause we can really go anywhere," I say and roll my eyes._

"_Don't be a smart ass I'm coming to save your ass," Buffy warns severing the connection._

Twenty minutes later…

Buffy POV

I was sure that when Dawn hit twenty saving bratty teenager asses was no longer my job. I mean, sure I run a slayer school, but that doesn't mean that I actually go save their asses at. I look at my watch, midnight. And where the hell is Sam and Faith? This is their damn job!

Faith and Sam so owe me for this. I just hope Ally is okay, and believe me when I say she's gonna have some answering. What was she thinking leading two other girls off like that?! They could have been killed! None of those girls are equipped enough to handle patrol, most haven't even seen a vamp. I pick up my pace at the thought of them being left alone. If they make it out of this, it's big time detention!

I approach the graveyard with caution. My eyes scanning over it. I see the cage, and two vamps guarding it. I see Ally turn and look at me. Great, now the vamps saw me. I sigh and move forward, "I think you have something that belongs to me."

"Ah," one vamp says. "I knew somebody would come after them."

"Not that I really wanted to. But see it'd kinda piss off my best friends, and possibly 'cause one to go psycho again. So it's just easier to come kick your ass," I say.

He smirks, "You're no match for us."

"God get a new line!" I roll my eyes, and side step his punch before kicking him in the chest. He stumbles backwards as the other one punches at me. I deflect him, "You gotta do better then that." I say.

The first one grabs me from behind, "Gotcha slayer!"

I push off the ground with my legs and kick the vamp in front of me, he falls on a sharp stick and goes all dusty, "Oops looks like your friend went all dusty," I say grabbing my stake I wheel around and stab him in the heart. "Oops, you went all dusty too." I say, then look up at the girls.

"Thank God!" Paige says.

"Let us out and we'll go home," Ally says.

"Who said I was gonna let you out?" I ask. Oh don't look at me that way. I'm not REALLY going to leave them in the cage. But they need to learn a lesson.

"You came to save us," Sabra says, all three looks slightly nervous.

"And technically the danger is gone," I say looking around. "No more big bad vamps."

"But that doesn't mean more won't come," Paige says. "You have to let us out."

"No, I don't." I say. "I don't even have to be here. I had better things to do tonight."

"Like what, you ain't got a life." Ally says sulking.

"Oh yeah? I happen to have a very full life thank you," I say. "I could be cuddling with Robin, or better yet, I could be doing more fun things with him."

"Oh!" Ally says. "Don't you think I get enough of that with Faith around?"

I put my hands on my hips, "Point being, I didn't have to come out here."

"We're really, really sorry," Sabra says.

"Yeah, you can punish us," Paige says.

"Oh there will be punishment," I say. "Very server punishment." As my anger wears off I almost can't hide the smile. I can not believe they got themselves locked in a cage. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Amy dared us to come out, and we thought they would be here," Sabra says.

"Amy?" I ask. "You mean Amy Dickenson."

"Yeah, and if we hadn't come we'd have looked like chickens," Paige says. "So we had to come."

"And you almost looked like vampire," I say. "I can not believe she dared you, but more then that I thought you girls had enough sense to stay home!"

"Look we're sorry. Is this our punishment? Listening to you talk all night?" Ally asks, hands on her hips. God she reminds me of Sam.

I glare, "You're all in detention, and you, since I figure you for the ring leader here, are gonna tell Sam and Faith about this little excursion."

"No, you can't make me tell them!" Ally says.

Good she's scared, "Oh you're telling them, or I will."

"If she promises to tell them, can we get out?" Paige asks.

I sigh, "Are you going to sneak out anymore?"

"NO!" all three answer.

"Okay, I'll let you out and take you back to the school, and I want each of you in my office at ten o'clock in the morning. Detention starts then," I say moving forward to open the cage.

"But tomorrow's Saturday," Ally says.

"And you got a point?" I ask.

"No," Ally says stepping out of the cage. "Do I still gotta tell them?"

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I think if I don't tell them you will and then I'll never see the light of day again," Ally answers.

"Smart girl," I say leading the way back to the school.

Faith's POV later that night……

"What happened?" I ask the instant I get in the door and see B, Sheena and Ally sitting on the couch.

"That's my cue to go," Sheena says standing up. "Good luck, kid."

"Shut up," Ally says.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way, what the hell is going on?" I ask, Sam coming in behind me.

"I can't believe you threw me in the mud!" she says not realizing the living room is full of people.

B stands up, "How'd the mission go?"

Sam looks up, "Buffy?" She frowns looking at Ally. "I thought we told you to be in bed?"

"You did," Ally says. "And I fully intended to but Buffy made me stay up!"

B made her? Okay, something so it's right about this. Something smells very fishy, and trust me when it comes to Ally I know when something is off. "Alison," I say.

Sam raises her eyebrow, "I'm sure Buffy didn't come to keep you up past curfew for no reason."

B nods, "I'm here to make sure she tells you about her little adventure."

"Adventure?" I ask, uh oh that doesn't sound good.

Ally looks down toward the ground, "It wasn't a big deal."

B gets huffy, "You cannot honestly think I'm gonna let you play that card young lady."

"Okay somebody tell me what the hell is going on here!" Sam demands, looking toward Sheena who's moving toward door.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Sheena says. "And I need to get back to Ken she wasn't feeling good."

"Don't be mad and Sheena, it's my fault!" Ally says. "I snuck out with Sabra and Paige."

"You what?!" Sam wheels around.

"I put a charm on my room and snuck out. We were dared by this older girl to go patrolling," Ally says looking down toward her feet.

"So you went patrolling tonight?" I ask trying to contain my anger. "You haven't even been out with us! You haven't fought a demon, what did you think you were doing?"

"Oh, there's more," B says.

I can feel anger radiating off Sam, "More?" she growls.

"We kinda got kidnapped, but Buffy saved us and we're fine so can we just forget it happened?" Ally asks hopefully.

I laugh a harsh laugh, "You not only went out patrolling after we specifically told you to stay in, but you got you and your two best friends kidnapped by fucking demons?"

"Vampires, two of them," Ally says shrinking back.

Sam shakes her head, "After everything we went through with Rona, after all the things you know, you still put your life and the lives of two other young girls in danger? Do you not know that there is a reason this damn place is on lock down? You're not a stupid girl Alison, you know something's going on."

Ally blinks back tears, "I'm sorry okay?! But it's not fair, the two of you go out every night now. Do I know there's something going on? Yes, I can feel it, we all can!"

I sigh, "Look just because some older girls tell you to go patrolling, which by the way I want their names, you can't."

"Just punish me and get it over with," Ally says, tears streaming down her face.

"You're grounded for a month," Sam says.

I look back toward her, "I think maybe it's time to take her patrolling. Let her kill a couple newbie vamps, with us there."

Sam frowns, "She sneaks out and you want to take her with us?"

I nod, "Think about it Sam. How did we teach the potentials about the real danger out there? We showed them, and I think it's time Ally gets a taste of what really goes on when we patrol. Besides, I want to test her abilities more. Just us testing not Buffy and them."

Sam bites her bottom lip, "Okay, but first sign of trouble, and we step in. And you are not to go without Faith or me."

Ally frowns, "You mean you're going to take me patrolling?"

"Yeah," I say, "About time you learned a little bit about reality. Now get to bed."

"Am I still grounded?" Ally asks.

"Oh yeah, you're still grounded," Sam says.

"I gave all three detention. They're supposed to meet me in my office 10 sharp in the morning," B says. "But I gotta get going."

"Thanks B," I say, and watch her out the door.

Sheena sighs and steps up, "She said she was in the room, and I thought she just fell asleep."

"This is not your fault," Sam tells her. "Thanks, and tell Ken to feel better."

"I will. Later guys," Sheena says heading for the door.

Sam rubs her face, "Room now," she says pointing to Ally's bedroom. She turns to me. "Room now." She leans in. "Sheer little nightie now, or better yet, no clothes at all."

I can't help but laugh, I lean in closer, "But then I'll get cold. You gonna come keep me warm?"

"Oh you know it. I just wanna check and make sure our other children haven't snuck out, and then I'm gonna grab a shower, and meet you in all you're beautiful naked glory, in our bed." She leans in and kisses me. "I really like the authority."

I chuckle, "Mmmhmm, and the fact that you missed a big slay tonight has nothing to do with it."

"You seriously gonna complain about it?" she asks, raising a seductive eyebrow.

"Nope, whatever the reason, I'm more then happy to get laid for it." I kiss her again moving toward the bedroom. Stopping at Ally's door. Seems like she's growing up too fast….


	28. Pregnant Ken

One week later….

Kennedy slumps down on the couch next to Faith. Sam had taken the kids to the park with Sheena, so Faith and Ken opted to have some 'hang out time'. In other words slouch on the couch doing nothing. Faith glances over at her, "You okay?" she asks.

Ken lets out a loud sigh, "Yeah, fine," she says, her eyes glued to the TV.

Faith raises an eye brow, "You sure?"

Ken rolls her eyes, "It's nothing, I just…" She pauses, "I'm bloated okay? And my boobs are so sore I can't wear a bra."

Faith's eyebrow goes higher, "Really?" she asks, "You um…" She pauses thinking how she wants to put it, "So, you and Sheena are okay?"

"Of course we're okay. Why would you think we weren't?" Ken asks beyond understanding.

"Well, I mean you did kinda…..yell at her earlier," Faith says.

"Yeah, I donno what that was," Ken says. "Must be that time of the month or something."

"Yeah…" Faith says.

"It's about that time," Ken says, rubbing her stomach. "That's all it is."

"Your stomach upset?" Faith asks, her eyes going back to the TV, which she can't focus on.

"Yeah, flu probably," Ken says.

Faith smiles a little, "Ken, could you be pregnant?"

Ken laughs, "Um, let see…..Let me think, Sheena doesn't have a penis so I'm gonna go with 'no' on that one."

Faith laughs a little, her smile growing wider, "And what you think me and Sam are packin?"

"How should I know?" Ken asks. "Naw, seriously I ain't been bitten by no demons or some shit like that."

Faith shrugs, "Whatever."

"I mean seriously how could I get pregnant?" Ken asks, a panicked note in her voice. "How did you and Sam have Jay again?"

"Red done some baby making magic, but didn't realize we were around," Faith answers. "And it musta been powerful enough to hit me and Sam too. Then with Alex I got bitten by some weirdo demon."

Ken thinks, "But I haven't been bitten, and I don't go around Will and Tara when they do magic, so I can't be pregnant." She nods her head as if to confirm her point.

"Whatever you say Ken," Faith says. "All I know is when Sam was pregnant, her boobs hurt so bad I couldn't touch them, and I was always boated, and queasy."

Ken frowns but doesn't answer. The two go back to watching TV, once more absorbed in the game. Faith looks over to see Ken scratching her arm and suddenly starts laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ken asks, look at Faith as though she's grown a second head.

"Nothing, I just realized how you could be pregnant," Faith says.

"Oh let me guess, I took a guy's body for a ride?" Ken rolls her eyes.

"Well maybe, but don't you remember about four months back, you got scratched by the demon, you didn't know what it was?" Faith asks.

"Yeah I never got a good look at it," Ken says. "So what's that got to do with anything?"

"You said it was a werewolf, only it looked more human," Faith reminds her.

"Yeah," Ken says obviously not understand Faith.

"The demon that bit me, when I got pregnant with Alex, walked upright, but looked like a werewolf." Faith says, she watches and Ken processes it.

"But you were bitten, I was scratched. There's a difference and it was like four months ago, I think I'd know by know if I was pregnant," Ken rolls her eyes.

"Not if the effects were delayed because you were scratched and not bitten," Faith says a smile playing on her lips.

"Come on, you're joking," Ken says.

Faith shakes her head, "No, I'm really not, Ken. You could still be pregnant."

Ken shakes her head, "Don't bullshit me, Faith. This isn't a joke."

Faith stops, seeing a sudden fear in Ken's eyes, "Ken, look, the only way to know is to take a test."

"I'm not taking a test, I'm not pregnant," Ken says shaking her head. "Just because my period is late, I'm bloated, my boobs are so sore I can't touch them, I'm nauseated, and I was scratched by a demon who makes it possible for a girl to get pregnant, does not mean that I'm pregnant."

Faith tries to hide her smile, "Of course not, so have you craved anything yet?"

"Just watermelon," Ken says, her eyes getting big, "You tricked me!"

"I just asked a question," Faith says getting up. "You know, you wouldn't be so upset if you didn't think you really were pregnant."

Ken frowns, "But I don't think I am." Getting up to follow Faith into the kitchen.

Faith opens the fridge door, grabs to waters and hands it to Ken, "Do you want kids?"

"Yeah, but there's no way I'm having them! And it's not like I'm ready. I mean ya know…." She pauses, "I'm only twenty five."

Faith laughs a little, "Well, first off twenty five isn't seventeen, and second off, you might not get much choice in the 'who carries it' factor." She pauses. "Okay seriously, and don't you dare tell Sam this because she already wants another baby, but I'd do the pregnancy thing again in a heart beat."

"I thought you hated being pregnant?" Ken asks confused.

"In a way I did, but the feeling of your baby growing inside you is wicked cool. And yeah I got annoyed I couldn't patrol, I couldn't do this, I couldn't do that. And scared as hell. But I'd do it again just to be able to feel that. To feel as connected to a baby as I was to Alex when I was pregnant. Of course, now he's two and he's running naked through the house, screaming, fighting with Jay and Ally, throwing things and telling me off, but when he was baby he was cute." Faith laughs.

"So basically you're saying that you want another kid?" Ken asks.

Faith rolls her eyes, "Not the point Ken."

"But you said you'd do it again in a heart beat!" Ken says. "So you want more."

"Kennedy, this isn't about me, and even though I'd do it again doesn't mean it'd be right. We have three kids. We don't need anymore right now." She pauses. "I didn't want to have Alex, I was scared to death. But the first night we suspected I was pregnant, I looked over at Sam after we went to bed, and she had out pictures of Jay. She couldn't hide the smile on her face at the thought of another baby. There was no way I was denying her that. But Ken, it could be different for you and Sheena. You have to first talk to her about this, then make a doctor's appointment, and trust that no matter what you got us."

Ken sighs, biting her bottom lip, "So…."

"So, just take the damn test," Faith says heading back to the couch calling behind her. "And talk to Sheena!"

Ken closes her eyes and puts a hand on her stomach. This was not how she planned it. Sighing she heads back to the living room, "Um, Faith?"

"Mmmhmm?" Faith asks once more absorbed in the game.

"Would you….I mean could we….Want to take a ride?" Ken asks.

"Depends on where we're riding to," Faith says not looking at her, but smiling.

"Oh you know just…the drug store," Ken says fidgeting.

Faith chuckles to herself, "Only if we can take the bike."

"For sure," Ken agrees heading for the door.

Faith grabs her wallet, and her keys, smiling to herself as she and Ken make their way to the bike in the garage. They both put on helmets and climb on the bike, and head for the drug store.

Once there Ken refuses to get off the bike, "No, I can't."

"You can Ken. All you gotta go is get off and come in," Faith says standing beside the bike.

"I don't want to know. If I just ignore it, it'll go away," Ken says nodding her head a little.

"You do realize pregnancy ends in giving birth to an actual child right?" Faith asks.

"Duh," Ken says rolling her eyes. "God, are you sure you had Alex?"

"Then how exactly is it going to 'go away'?" Faith crosses her arms over her chest.

"What if Sheena doesn't want kids?" Ken asks. "Or, or, what if Buffy like kicks us out?"

"Look," Faith says moving back toward the bike. "Buffy isn't going to kick you out, and you know it. And once you explain the mechanics of this pregnancy then Sheena will understand."

"But I'm not even sure I want a kid right now," Ken says.

"That really doesn't play a part in this kiddo. Want it or not it's gonna happen. Besides, once you see it on the ultrasound screen, you'll fall head over heals and not even look back," Faith says getting up. "Now come in with me, or I'll go by myself. Either way, when we get home you're taking the damn test."

Ken reluctantly climbs off the bike, "You seem pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"You seem pretty sure you are too," Faith says matter-of-factly.

Ken is quiet as they walk through the store, looking for the pregnancy tests. Once they've found them, Faith picks up a box with two tests. "Trust me, you're in enough denial, you'll believe the first one is a fluke," she says with a laugh.

Ken follows behind her, hands stuffed in her pockets as Faith heads back toward the counter. As they get closer Ken can smell something sweet, and it isn't setting well with her. "Uh Faith…" She starts but quickly covers her mouth with her hand, and rushes toward the bathroom, which luckily is right beside the counter.

Faith sighs and moves to pay for the pregnancy test. "Congratulations!" the man exclaims.

"Not me," Faith says, pointing toward the bathroom. "Her."

"Oh, but you should be excited, I mean I think it's wonderful for a young couple to have babies." The man says smiling at Faith.

Faith laughs, opens her wallet and gets out the money, "Well, I have babies, just not with her."

"You're not with her?" the man asks.

"Nope," Faith shakes her head, holding out a picture of Sam, her and the kids. "That's mine."

"Oh, cute kids," the man says looking at the picture.

"Yeah I thought so," Faith smiles before going to knock on the bathroom door. "You okay, Ken?"

"I hate Sheena!" comes an irritated yell from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, pretty much what I said," Faith says, as Ken opens the door. Faith smiles as Ken sighs, draping her arm around the girls shoulders she leads her to the door. "Come on lets get back so you can take the tests before they get home."

An hour later Alex busts through the door first, "Momma!"

Jay right behind him, "Momma! Guess what!"

Faith, who's perched on the couch basically gets attacked as Alex jumps on her and Jay jumps up next to him, "Wow, slow down!" Faith laughs seeing Ally come in, followed by and exhausted looking Sam and Sheena.

"We went to the park and we saw this big dog, and the woman said we could pet it, and she had puppies and we wanted one but Mom said no, cause they's gonna be big dogs," Jay rattles off.

"It was big!" Alex says. "And it had puppies!"

"And it was yellow!" Jay says. "And it licked my hand!"

"Yeah, it licked our hands!" Alex nods as if confirming his point.

Faith laughs and looks at Sam, "Ice cream at the park?"

"Sheena's idea," Sam says. "So what did you do while we were gone?"

"Watched the game, made a trip to the store," Faith says, lifting Alex off her lap.

"The store?" Sam asks frowning.

"Where's Ken?" Sheena asks.

"She's laying down in the guest room," Faith says.

Sam's frown gets bigger, "She sick?"

"Sorta, it's um," Faith bites her bottom lip.

"I'll go check on her," Sheena says heading for the bedroom.

"Faith, what's going on?" Sam asks ounce Sheena is out of earshot.

"She's knocked up," Faith says.

"What?! I didn't know they were trying for a baby!" Sam says looking amazed.

"They weren't, she got scratched by a demon a while back remember?" Faith asks.

"Oh no! Really? Are you sure she's…" Sam says pointing to Faith's stomach remembering the kids are around.

"Yeah, two pregnancy tests." Faith nods.

"Wow, she happy or…" Sam asks looking concerned.

"Or…" Faith answers.

Jay tilts her head, "Who's going to have a baby?"

"God, I hate slayer hearing," Sam says rolling her eyes. "Don't worry about it, go play."

"But I don't wanna play I wanna know who's having a baby, and I want to watch a movie with Momma," Jay says crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can watch a movie with her in a few minutes," Sam says. "Now please go play, and take Alex with you."

"But he's no fun to play with, he cries." Jay pouts.

"Only when you hit him," Sam says under her breath. "Get out Shoots and Ladders and Ally will play with you."

"She will?" Faith asks chuckling.

"She will, or I'll make her." Sam says. "You should have seen her at the park!"

Faith raises an eyebrow, "She didn't get stuck in another cage did she?"

"Very funny, I felt like putting her in a cage!" Sam says heading toward the hallway, "ALLY! Come play Shoots and Ladders with Jay and Alex!" She moves into the kitchen to start supper. "She was holding this boys hand! Can you believe it? She's twelve! And kissing! They were kissing!"

Faith chuckles and wraps her arms around Sam's waist, "She's okay babe, it's normal."

"Normal?" Sam turns around, "Since when is my sister normal? I mean isn't normal overrated? Just how normal do we want her to be?"

Faith leans in and kisses Sam, "Babe, she's not screwing this boy, she's just kissing."

"But kissing leads to other things!" Sam insists.

Faith covers Sam's lips with her own, cupping her face, running her tongue along Sam's lower lip, which Sam opens allowing Faith entrance. She moans into Faith's mouth. Faith uses the arm still around Sam's waste to pull her closer, feeling her breasts and against her own, causing both girls nipples to go hard. Finally they break the kiss, when both need air, and Faith moves to nibble on her ear.

"Now just what in the world could kissing lead to?" she asks kissing Sam's ear.

Sam lets out a strangled noise, "Faith, the kids…"

"Are playing shoots and ladders with Ally, and if I'm right Sheena and Ken are busy," Faith says pulling back to smile at Sam. "What'd say we entertain ourselves?"

"But supper…." Sam starts allowing Faith to lead her toward the hallway and their bedroom.

"The kids like pizza," Faith says, walking backward until she hits their bedroom door. Without turning around she opens the bedroom door.

Sam laughs a little, "Yeah but pizza isn't healthy."

"Neither is me horny staring at your ass," Faith says as Sam closes the door behind her.

"You were staring at my ass?" Sam asks a sly smile on her face. "Why Miss Lehane!"

"Ya know what?" Faith asks, pulling Sam to her. "I think I need to get a closer look without the pants." She winks at Sam before moving her to the bed and pushing her down.

Sam laughs, "Hmm, I think we can arrange that."

Faith grins at her, showing off her dimples as she climbs on top of her, reaching down and kissing her. She quickly removes Sam's top, kissing down her neck. Sam reaches down and pulls Faith's shirt over her head, then undoes the clasp on her bra. She watches at the straps fall revealing Faith's amble breasts. Faith bends down, and uses her teeth to unclasp Sam's front close bra.

Laughing as her teeth graze the delicate skin, Sam nibbles on Faith's ear. Faith sits up, completely shedding the bra and allowing Sam to do the same. Gently Faith pushes her back down, her mouth closing over Sam's lips and her tongue not waiting for permission, but plunging into Sam's mouth demanding dominance. Slowly Faith begins to grind against Sam, hearing the other girl moan into her mouth.

Quickly Faith moves from her lips to her neck, and down to her chest. Once more grazing the skin with her teeth. Sam sucks in a breath, and reaches to play with one of Faith's hard nipples. Flicking her thumb over it as Faith captures one of her breasts. She arches into Faith's mouth, as Faith slowly grinds against her. Feeling the aching between her legs and her wetness pool more and more as she smells the sweet smell of Faith's arousal, she pulls Faith's mouth back to her own and reaches to undo Faith's pants.

Faith quickly helps in her quest to shed her of her pants. Once done Sam flips Faith over onto her back. She gently sucks the skin on her neck causing Faith to moan. Slowly Sam moves down Faith's body, sucking her breasts, and then licking the tender skin around her naval before heading to the delicate skin of her thighs. Faith however, pulls her back up to her mouth, and flips her over before she can reach the sweet wetness.

Sam lets out an irritated noise that makes Faith laugh, she loves that noise. Which is the main reason she flipped her back over. She gently and slowly undoes Sam's pants, gently pulling them down and eventually off with Sam's help. Slowly she makes her way back up Sam's body, teasing the tender skin with her fingers, and laughing when Sam moans and makes an irritated noise.

"What do want me to do?" Faith asks huskily in Sam's ear. "You want me to do this?" She gently nibbles on Sam's ear. Sam makes a chocking noise. "Or maybe you want me to do this?" She moves down to Sam's shoulder. "Come on, babe, you gotta tell me."

"That!" Sam says as Faith gently sucks her breast.

"Hmm, isn't there more fun things to do?" Faith asks, taking the other nipple in her mouth. "Maybe this?" She pulls back lifting Sam's leg to her shoulder and lowering herself onto Sam. Sam hisses in a breath, as Faith slowly starts a motion. "You like this?" She asks in Sam's ear. Sam nods. "Me too." Faith says kissing Sam's ear. Sam holds onto Faith tightly, gently kissing her neck, and keeping up with Faith.

Their breath shallow, and sweat beading on both naked bodies. Faith grunts out as she feels herself getting closer. She quickens the pace, almost to a furry. Sam leans her head back farther into the pillows eyes closed as she feels her orgasm grow, she knows they're both close. Just as it mounts to almost an unbearable level, they feel the sweet haze of release. Faith collapses on top of Sam, out of breath.

Once she's caught her breath Faith moves to look at Sam, "You're right, I don't want Ally kissing."

Sam can't help but laugh, "Yeah, it leads to other things huh?"

Faith nods, "Other wonderful, beautiful, magical things with the person you love."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "Where did that come from?"

Faith laughs, "The hell if I know." She pauses laying her head over Sam's heart. "So have you thought about more kids?"

Sam, taken aback, looks down to see if Faith is kidding, surprised to see she's not. She takes her time in answering, "I wouldn't mind having more." She pauses. "But right now it's not good timing. Wait until Alex gets older, maybe in school, and stuff before we decide to have more. I mean, right know we're barely coping with this, Faith."

Faith nods, "Yeah it wouldn't really be fair to bring another baby in, if we can't handle the kids we got."

Sam gently plays with Faith's hair, "You been thinking about it again?"

"A little," Faith admits. "I know we can't have another one right know, and I know that bringing her here would be a bad idea, but still."

"Faith," Sam says and pauses. "If you want to look into maybe being foster parents for her, until either she's eighteen or they find her family then we'll look into it."

Faith looks up into Sam's eyes, "She just doesn't have anybody and she's confused and scared and I just think if somebody tried to help her…"

Sam nods, "I agree. I know how if feels to be sixteen alone and have the world against you, and I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

"She's fifteen," Faith says.

Sam reaches down and kisses Faith, "We'll talk to Giles, he'll know what to do."


	29. Amy

Faith sets down across from Sam, "So…" she starts.

"So…" Sam says sipping from her mug.

"Were we serious last night about trying to take this kid in?" Faith asks sipping from her own mug of coffee. Sam sets her mug down, tracing her finger along the rim in concentrated silence, before finally looking into Faith's expressive brown eyes.

"I spent most of last night thinking," she begins. "I thought about the kids, and how having a fifteen year old around would affect them. And I concluded that they'd probably have more of an effect on her to be honest. Then I thought about us, how having a teenager in the house would affect us, and I know it'll be hard. But that's not to say that it's impossibly. We're not adding an infant, she can at least care for herself. Granted there will be fights, she's gonna argue with us, and get mad, but that's expected."

Faith nods, "I admit it'll be a struggle."

Sam's eyes look over Faith's face, noting the tension within it, "We've both worked with her, and I think in time she could come to respect if not even love us, and the kids." She pauses. "I also thought about this money wise, we aren't rolling in the dough."

Faith glances down, "I know."

"And if we take this girl in, there's a good chance we'll adopt her, which means no more money," Sam says, watching Faith carefully. "However…" she pauses as Faith looks back up at her. "We do have savings, and Giles has offered in the past to help us out. I'm sure that if we explained exactly what's going on he would be willing to help." She takes a deep breath. "There's also the fund Angel set up for me when I was younger."

"You would be willing to dip into that?" Faith asks. "I thought you said that you'd never do it 'cause you didn't need Fang's money."

"Turns out I might have been wrong," Sam says. "I figured out the number Faith, and it'll be scraping but without dipping into any other money we could logically take care of her on our own. But by dipping into the money we could better care for her."

Faith smile slightly, "Sure sounds like you're planning on trying to get this girl."

Sam smiles, "Logistically there will be problems, bumps, but everything worth doing is a struggle." Sam smiles. "Could we stop calling her this girl, and say her name?"

Faith laughs a little, "I was afraid it I said it then it would be real and you'd say no."

"Faith," Sam gets up and moves around the table, gently touching Faith's face. "I love you, and I'm sure that Amy Dickinson will be welcomed into our family."

Faith smiles, "I love you." She pauses. "We should um, talk to Ally at least."

Sam sighs, "Yeah that one's gonna go over really easily."

Faith turns in her chair, pulling Sam down straddle her lap, "She'll be fine, and if not we'll remind her about when she came here. She was just as broken, although in a different way."

Sam leans in and kisses Faith, "We need to talk to Buffy and them too. I don't think there will be a problem, but from a school point of view it'd be better to give them a heads up."

Faith nods, "I think that it'd only be fair. They don't get a choice but we haven't left them out of anything."

Sam laughs, "I know." She gets up. "So I thought maybe we'd go away for our anniversary."

"Away, huh?" Faith asks. "That's a good idea, but it's not until May and it's only September."

"I know, but I thought maybe we'd take all the kids and go away." Sam says moving into the kitchen.

Faith smiles to herself, "And just where were you wanting to go?"

"I thought we'd go somewhere warm, maybe California," Sam says shrugging.

"Maybe check out the new Slayer school stated to open…when is it again?" Faith asks leaning back against the counter.

"May 8th" Sam says, then rolls her eyes, "Our anniversary is the 15th, so it'd be days before it."

Faith chuckles, "And you want to make sure Fang and Queen C can handle the school?"

"Well yeah, I mean they have a kid," Sam says.

"And getting your hands on that baby has nothing to do with it," Faith says seriously.

"Of course not!" Sam says shaking her head smiling.

"Well have to see," Faith says seriously. "Depending on how far along Ken is. We may have to just find a hotel like last year. 'Cause I don't want to leave B short handed and I don't want to leave Ken and Sheena alone either really."

Sam nods, "Of course, if I have to I'll sneak down for a few days before then, just to see the baby."

Faith wraps her arms around Sam, "Maybe."

Sam lays her head on Faith's shoulder, "Jay's up, I can hear her."

Faith chuckles, "Yeah, I know. She'll have Alex up in a minute."

"And Ally won't be far behind her," Sam says nuzzling Faith's neck. "When they go to school and Alex goes to daycare can we go back to bed?"

"Hmm," Faith pulls Sam closer. "Are you propositioning me?"

Sam gently kisses her neck, sucking in the bare skin, "Maybe I am. You got a problem with it?"

"Not at all," Faith shakes her head. "Just as long as you follow through."

"Don't I always?" Sam asks licking her neck then blowing air on it.

Faith, feeling the wetness start between her legs, "Yeah, you do." She sucks in a breath when Sam sticks her tongue into her mouth, "You um….I mean…."

Sam giggles, her hot breath hitting Faith's ear, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," Faith chokes out. "I um." She closes her eyes and moves her neck so Sam gets better exposure.

"EWW!" Ally says. "Do you guys ever do anything but make out?"

Sam pulls back laughing, "We thought you were still sleeping."

Faith groans at the loss of contact, "How long have you been up?"

"For about an hour," Ally says. "But I was finishing up homework."

"I thought you had it done," Sam says shaking her head.

"I said I had most of it done," Ally corrects her.

Sam raises an eyebrow, "And that translates to?"

"I have three math worksheets to do," Ally says rolling her eyes. "God you'd think it was the end of the world if I didn't get everything done perfect."

"Did you make you're bed?" Sam asks.

"Did you make yours?" Ally counters.

Faith shakes her head, "Ally, go make your bed."

Ally huffs loudly but treks back down the hallway to her bedroom. "You want to talk to her about Amy?" Sam asks.

Faith runs a hand through her hair, "Maybe we should together."

"For sure," Sam nods. "Two against one."

"If this really upsets her it's gonna derail the whole thing," Faith says. "But I hope it doesn't."

"She'll be fine Faith, we all will. And Amy will be better off I think," Sam says. "Why don't we have cereal this morning so we can talk to her, she may be a little late for school, but that's okay."

"Okay. We'll wait until Alex and Jay are gone, 'cause we can talk to Jay tonight. And Alex isn't old enough to get it anyways," Faith says, nodding.

Once Jay had caught the school bus, and Alex has been picked up for school, Ally, Faith and Sam sat down at the table.

"So what'd I do now?" Ally asks, looking from one to the other.

"You're not in trouble this time," Sam says. "We wanted to talk you about something."

"If this is the sex talk, I already had it with Faith," Ally says.

"When did you have the sex talk?" Sam looks at Faith, who shrugs. "It doesn't matter. This isn't the sex talk."

Faith takes Sam's hand and glances sideways at her, "Oh God you're not pregnant again, are you?"

Sam lets out a laugh, "Not exactly." She pauses. "Amy Dickinson, you know her?"

"She's a bully," Ally says. "She's always in trouble for something."

Faith nods, "Well, it's more then that, Ally."

Ally frowns, "What?"

Sam sighs, "Amy is in foster care. She doesn't have any family, and she's acting out trying to get attention."

"So what's this have to do with me?" Ally asks.

"We think Amy would do better if she was in a real home," Faith says.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Ally says, "You can't mean THIS real home?!"

"That's exactly what we mean," Sam says.

Ally stands up, "NO!"

Sam stands up moving around the table, "Hear us out," she asks. "Please?"

Ally sighs, "Fine, but I don't want her here. She teases me."

Sam sits down beside Ally, "Amy was three when her parents were killed. They were murdered, right in front of her. And since then she's been in foster care. I believe the file said, nearly fifteen different homes in eleven years."

Ally frowns, "Really?"

"Really, nobody could handle her." Sam says.

"She didn't have people who loved her. She was just kinda alone in the world," Faith says reaching out to take Ally's hand.

"But why does she have to come here, can't you find her another family?" Ally asks.

"She's starting to trust us," Sam says. "And she needs that."

"Besides, she's a slayer and she needs people who can handle Slayers. Your sister and I can do that," Faith says.

"We're not saying that this will be easy on any of us, but we need to give it a try if you'll help us," Sam says, squeezing Ally hand.

"How can I help?" Ally asks with a sigh.

"You can help by letting her come here, and being nice to her," Faith says. "And by helping us out around the house."

"And helping take care of Jay and Alex too," Sam adds. "We need to at least give this a chance if they'll let us."

"She really has nobody that loves her?" Ally asks looking from Sam to Faith.

"She's alone, and she's scared," Faith answers. "Both your sister and I have been there, we understand it."

Ally sighs, "Then she should come here and live, 'cause everybody should have somebody to love them."

Sam hugs and kisses Ally, "I'm very proud of you." Faith comes around the table hugging both girls.

"We both are."

Three days later….

"You mean to tell me, you want to foster Amy Dickinson?" Buffy asks looking from Faith to Sam. "As in move her into your home?"

"Yes," Faith nods a little.

"You have three kids already do you really think it's such a good idea?" Buffy asks.

"B," Faith sets forward. "Do you know a better person to deal with a kid who's got her background? And she's already starting to trust us."

Buffy sits back, studying the two, "And you understand that once you do this, you can't just decide she's too much trouble?"

"Of course we do Buffy, she's not a damn dog," Sam says rolling her eyes. "Look, she needs somebody who can control her. We want her in our home. It's a prefect match."

Buffy gets up and turns her back on Sam and Faith, looking out the window in her office. Her eyes immediately land on Amy. She sighs and turns back to Faith and Sam, "What about a trial period?"

"How long?" Faith asks.

"Lets ask for a month, and if the end of the month if there isn't a significant change then she goes back to the school's custody," Buffy says. "But to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how much longer the school can put up with her antics. She painted the outside of the dorm red last night."

"It's just a childish prank," Faith says.

"Until she told the younger girls it was a sign from the first evil, and it was coming back," Buffy says.

Sam almost laughs, "Are we ever going to live that down? We killed that seven years ago."

Buffy laughs a little, "Now that I think about it, I suppose it wasn't as big a deal. However, that doesn't mean she doesn't have severe problems."

"Ones that we can handle," Sam says. "Look, both Faith and I understand where she's coming from."

Buffy frowns, "You do?"

Sam sets back, "I guess you don't know a lot about my past."

Buffy frowns deeper, "You haven't really talked about it."

Sam nods, "Not something I share with everybody." She pauses and looks at Faith. "Here's the thing, when I showed up at Angel's, I wasn't just…a slayer. I was to the point they almost couldn't reach me." She stands up, lifting her shirt slightly. "My Mom done that," She says indicating the burn marks from so long ago. "First day of school was me being pushed out the door and told it was four blocks down and if somebody stopped to ask if I wanted a ride, go with them. In hopes I wouldn't come back for sure."

Buffy holds up her hand, "I don't think I want to hear this."

"But you need to Buffy," Sam says. "You need to understand, you know Faith's past. You know she understands but you need to know that I do as well."

"No," Buffy says firmly. "I don't need to know, Samantha. I can look at you both and tell you care deeply for this girl." She pauses. "I'll have to talk to the social worker. But as soon as you leave I'll make the phone call." Again she pauses. "Do you think that you should speak to the others?"

Sam looks at Faith who nods, "We think it would be best if we talked to them and let them know."

Buffy sighs, "Might as well get it over with," she picks up the phone, "Giles, can you come to the school please? Faith and Sam need to talk to us." She says then listens. "No, they're not pregnant again."

Sam rolls her eyes, "Good God do they think that's all we're good for?"

Faith chuckles, "Apparently they're expecting us to get pregnant some time soon."

"Well, Alex is two, you don't normally wait more then a couple years before adding a child," Buffy laughs getting off the phone. "And this is no exception."

Faith laughs thinking back, "She's really kinda right."

Sam frowns, "Does that automatically mean we're pregnant?"

Buffy laughs picking up the phone, "I can't wait to hear Xander and them's response to this."

Twenty minutes later the room is completely silent as everybody sets looking at Sam and Faith as if they have each grown a second head. Xander runs a hand through his hair, "So you're saying you want to take a troubled girl into your home?"

"And our part is?" Ken asks, rubbing her stomach.

"Nothing, we don't expect anything from you," Sam says. "We just wanted to give you a heads up."

Willow smiles, "Well I for one think it's wonderful that you want to help this girl."

Tara nods, "She's right, I do too." Tara rubs Willow's back. "This girl is obviously troubled, and if you can help her then that's great."

"What about the fact that they already have three kids?" Xander asks.

"She's not homicidal. She's just a little sideways of good," Faith says.

Haley rubs Xander's back, "You both know we support you no matter what. I'm just glad you're not pregnant again."

"Why in the hell would everybody think we're pregnant again?!" Sam asks exasperatedly.

Giles chuckles a little, "I see Alison hasn't shared with you her love of magic."

"We know she does small spells," Sam says.

"Did you know she got caught dabbling in love spells? Including baby making spells at school?" Willow asks.

"Oh God!" Sam says closing her eyes. "No we didn't, but I can assure you that there will be a talking to about that one!"

Faith laughs, "Well, I assure you we aren't pregnant. When Alex came along we decided maybe we needed a little protection."

"In the form of?" Buffy asks.

"In the form of birth control, we're both on it." Faith says with a laugh. "No more surprise babies for us."

Sheena nods, "I'm kinda glad for surprises though." She smiles.

"So…" Andrew starts. "You're really going to do this? Her potential is great, if you can just focus her in."

Faith nods, "We're really going to."

Dawn nods, "Given her past I think it'll be a great opportunity for her. I think she'll excel."

"Then it's settled, shall we talk to Amy?" Giles says. "Perhaps her input should be asked."

Faith and Sam both nod, "We just wanted to be sure we were all on the same page."

An hour later Amy strolls into Sam's classroom, dressed in all black, her red hair down the middle of her back. "Hello Amy," Sam greets her.

"Mrs. Summers said you needed to see me," Amy says by way of greeting. "So I waited until Geography to come."

Sam laughs, "Not a Geography fan?"

"Not a Mr. Miller fan," Amy says. "So what's going on, what'd I do now?"

Sam sets down and motions for Amy to do the same but she simply stars at her, "Mrs. Summers said you painted the dorm red, and then told some of the younger students the First was back?"

Amy shrugs, "What about it? Just messing around."

Sam chuckles to herself, "I found it funny, actually. Given the fact that the First evil was defeated seven years ago. Eight this coming May, because my daughter will be seven on May 23, three days if I'm correct after the first anniversary of the battle."

"So," Amy says. "You called me in here to tell me your daughter's birthday?"

"No," Sam shakes her head. "Are you in a hurry?"

Amy shrugs again, "Not to get back to class."

"Let me guess, to get out to the back and smoke?" Sam asks.

"Maybe," Amy says crossing her arms across her chest.

"Have you met my daughter?" Sam wonders aloud, ignoring the glare from Amy. She gets up and starts shuffling papers.

"Yeah," Amy answers.

"What about my son? You worked in the day care for a few weeks as detention right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Amy asks looking Sam up and down.

"Just wondering, he's a pistol. Always into trouble," Sam smiles at Amy. "And of course you know Ally."

"So that's what this is about? What'd I do to her this time?"

"Nothing that I know of," Sam says frowning slightly.

Faith gets to the classroom, finding Sam making conversation with a glaring Amy. "Yo, what's up?"

"We're just talking," Sam says smiling and kissing Faith. "I waited until you got here thought."

Faith nods, "Good."

""So you're both going to punish me?" Amy asks looking from one to the other.

Faith laughs a little, "Just what would we be punishing you for?"

"I donno, but I'm sure you could find something," Amy says defensively.

Sam moves and sits down on the edge of her desk, "Amy, we're not in the business of punishing kids for no reason." Amy shrugs and Sam sighs. "We wanted to ask you something."

Faith sits forward, "Something important."

Amy looks from one to the other, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Sam sighs and looks at Faith, who runs a hand through her hair, "We aren't punishing you Amy. You've done nothing wrong that we know of." She pauses, "We were wondering if you wanted to move in with us."

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Because we feel as though you need somebody to take care of you," Sam answers.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong we just feel you should be in a stable home, and we want to offer that to you," Faith says softly.

"Why?"

Sam looks at Faith then back at Amy, "Because we care."

"Why?"

"Because we get it Amy, we've been there," Faith says. "There's a shit load of stuff you don't know about us, but we understand what it's like to be fifteen and alone and we don't want that life you for."

"Stuff like what?"

"Stuff like," Faith starts. "The fact that I killed a man and went to jail. Stuff like, my mom died just after I was called. There's a lot of stuff."

"You don't need the gory details," Sam says simply. "But we understand perhaps more then anybody else."

"How come you want me? Nobody wants me," Amy says using her arms to hug herself.

Sam steps forward, gently taking the girl into her arms, "We want you, Amy. We're gonna talk to the social worker and see if they'll give us a month trial. But if you haven't improved after a month they're going to terminate it, but we're not going to let that happen."

It takes her a minute but finally Amy wraps her arms around Sam's waist, "I want to go home with you," she says quietly.


	30. Christmas Joy, Gone Wrong

Three months later…(December 2010)

"OH! You're gonna get it for that one!" Faith yells, throwing a snow ball at Jay.

"Momma it wasn't me! It was Mom!" Jay says throwing a snow ball at Faith as well.

Sam fakes offended, "You told on me!" She grabs Jay swinging her around, "We'll see if you get pancakes for breakfast again."

Alex runs up beside Faith, throwing a snow ball which misses then darting back, only to be caught by Amy, "Got him!"

Faith moves toward them taking Alex from Amy and throwing him gently into the snow, "AH HA!" She says pouncing on him, "Whata gonna do now, huh?" she asks tickling him, "You gonna throw another snow ball?"

"No! Momma, stop!" Alex squirms and laughs.

Amy feels a snow ball hit her back and turns to see Ally grinning ear to ear at her, "Oh you're gonna get it!" She says picking up snow and throwing it at Ally.

Ally runs away from her, throwing snow behind her. The laughter of the little family rings through the whole Slayer school. It's Christmas day so it's pretty much empty. A few teachers, the scoobs and some students who had nowhere else to go.

Sam finally stands up out of breath, "Okay, come on hot chocolate for everybody!" she calls.

Jay runs toward the house, followed by Ally. Faith picks Alex up throws him over her shoulder, and takes one of Sam's hands as Amy makes her way to the house as well. Once inside, Faith deposits Alex on the floor, turning to Sam and kissing her.

"I thought said we's gonna have hot chocolate?!" Jay calls.

"Yeah, I want hot chocolate!" Alex proclaims.

"Hmm," Faith says against Sam's ear. "I got you something for when the kids go to sleep."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asks pulling back. "Can we put them to bed know?"

Faith chuckles, "Fraid not babe." She heads toward the kitchen. "Coats off gang. It ain't snowing in here."

"That was fun!" Alex says. "I like playing in the snow!"

"I threw a snow ball at Mom!" Jay says grinning.

"I threw one at Mom and Momma!" Alex says.

"Since when do you call me Mom, bud?" Sam asks ruffling his hair. "I'm still supposed to be Mommy to you."

"Mommies are for babies!" Alex says rolling his eyes.

Sam lets out a sigh, "But I thought you were my baby."

"No! I'm a big boy! I go potty like a big boy, and I don't take naps!" Alex says rushing off toward the living room.

Sam sighs again, "I think that means we're not needed anymore."

Faith chuckles and kisses her on the forehead, "Trust me, we're still needed."

"MOM! Alex can't get his shoes off." Jay calls.

Sam chuckles, "I guess you were right."

"I'm always right," Faith smirks.

Sam rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say." She heads for the living room, helping the kids off with coats and hats and all that good stuff.

Amy comes into the kitchen first, "That smells good."

Faith smiles at her, "So, you going out this weekend?"

"Naw, nobody's really around." Amy says, "Maybe when they get back from brake."

"Good, you might go patrolling then," Faith says.

"Sure, just let me know when we leave," Amy says perching herself on the counter.

Sam comes in motion for Amy to get off the counter, "Ass off the counter, kid." She says and watches as Amy rolls her eyes but hops off the counter, grabbing a cookie. "And no cookies." Sam says snatching it back. "You get cookies and the younger ones want cookies, and the last thing those three especially, Jay and Alex, need is cookies."

Amy rolls her eyes again, "Whatever, you're just going to eat it when I turn my back." She heads for the living room, where Jay, Alex and Ally are fighting over the TV.

Sam takes a bite of the cookie, "How'd she know that?"

"You always do," Faith laughs, kissing her nose.

In the living room they hear Amy call for attention. "She's so good with them," Sam says wrapping her arms around Faith's waist.

"Yeah, now she is. We had a few hard patches," Faith says. "But I think we made a good decision letting her move in."

"Me too," Sam agrees. "And we did get a full time live in baby sitter outta the deal."

Faith chuckles, "Yeah, now that Ken can't baby sit for us."

Sam pulls back, "Did you see what Sheena got her?"

"You mean the dog?" Faith asks, "Yeah, I told her Ken wasn't going to go for that."

"I donno, I think it'll be good for her." Sam says, "I mean I know they have the baby on the way but I still think it'd be good for Ken, and all kids need dogs."

Faith smiles, "Are you saying you want another dog?"

"Am I saying that?" Sam asks, "'Cause I donno."

Faith laughs, "I donno, we could get another dog."

Amy comes in, "I want a dog," she says. "Never had one."

Sam turns to smile at her, "What kinda dog you would you want?"

"A mutt," Amy answers instantly. "So often they're not wanted. But they're usually really good dogs."

"Then we'll have to make a trip to the shelter," Sam says. "'Cause I agree."

Faith raises an eyebrow, "You really want another dog after the last one destroyed all our furniture."

Sam shrugs, "Why not, and hurry up with the hot chocolate." She laughs and bends in to kiss Faith. "I'm going to go get a shower."

"I need a shower too," Faith says, a smile playing her lips.

"I have one word for you: ew." Amy makes a face. "Get a room."

Sam turns wrapping her arms around Amy, "We have a room my dear. We have several rooms in fact."

Amy struggles to get out of Sam's grip, "Ew! PDA Alert!"

Sam laughs and kisses her on the forehead, "And what was that last night."

"We were just holding hands!" Amy insists.

"Whatever," Sam says letting her go. "Just as long as it isn't going too far."

Amy looks seriously at her, "It's not, I promise." Sam nods and watches as she heads toward the living room once more.

Faith smacks Sam on the ass causing her to yelp, "You think maybe we could go too far in the shower?"

Sam laughs, and nods her head, "I'm pretty sure we could."

"Hot chocolate's ready kids!" Faith calls.

"Are you ready?" Sam asks, her voice suddenly very seductive. "Are you already wet?" Faith swallows hard. "Do I have to punish you for slapping me on the ass?" Sam looks at Faith throw her eye lashes.

Faith instantly goes wet, how is it after almost eight years she can still go wet at the site of her? Faith nods her head a little, "I like to be punished," she says.

"I don't," Jay says. "I hate being punished."

Faith and Sam look over to find all four looking at them, and can't help but laugh. Ally and Amy both look disgusted, Jay and Alex just confused. "We gotta be more careful." Sam says, still laughing.

"Yeah, not a talk I want to have with out six year old," Faith nods.

"Where do babies come from, Momma?" Jay asks, sitting down at the table with her hot chocolate.

"The stork," Faith answers, she's been asking since Ken got pregnant.

"Then what's sex?" Jay asks, causing Faith to spit out her hot chocolate.

"Uh. Um…what?" Faith asks, as Sam hides her amusement.

"If the stork delivers babies then what's sex?" Jay says tilting her head in curiosity.

"Well…where did you learn that word?" Faith asks, trying desperately to come up with an answer as Sam tries not to laugh. "This is not funny!" She hisses at Sam.

"Well Dylan said he walked in on his Mom and Momma having sex, and I asked him what it was and he said it looked like they were wresting only they were naked, and when I asked Buffy what it meant she went all red and said I had to ask you," Jay explains.

Sam now blatantly laughing, "Um, sex is a game adults play that you'll learn about some day. Drink you're hot chocolate."

"You were wresting one day," Jay says matter-of-factly, "But you weren't all naked you just had you're top off, and Momma was winning cause she was on top."

Sam goes red, "Just when did you see this?"

Jay shrugs, "You thought I was in bed a couple nights ago, but I wasn't."

"Obviously," Sam says.

"Don't worry. She's not scared for life," Faith laughs a little. "You need to knock on Mom and my door okay?" she says to Jay.

Jay nods, "I forgot."

Amy laughs a little, "She's always forgetting that."

"I think Willow wanted us over there tomorrow," Sam says. Steering the conversation away from Jay and her lack of knocking, which meant she'd have to start locking her door.

Faith nods, "Yeah I talked to T, she wants us all in the reception hall, they got said there's too many for any of the apartments and they want all of us together."

"Can we go over there?" Jay asks.

"Not today, it's Christmas," Sam says. "What do ya'll want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Are we going to see Giles?" Ally asks. "'Cause he shouldn't be alone."

Faith shrugs, "We could go see Giles."

"I'd like to see him," Sam nods. "Okay, finish up, and we'll head over to Giles's."

"After we shower?" Faith asks leaning in.

Sam smiles, "After we shower." She looks at Amy. "Watch the kids?"

"Sure," Amy shrugs. "I ain't got big plans, take you're time."

"Thanks!" Faith says jumping up and pulling Sam with her.

Sam laughs, "Why don't ya'll put in one of the new movies, or something?"

"Good idea," Ally says. "And turn it up loud enough we can't hear you."

Sam rolls her eyes, "Like you could anyways."

Together she and Faith head toward the bedroom, which has a bathroom attached. Faith is barely in the door when she gets her shirt off. "Faith…" Sam says.

Faith sighs and turns around, "She's okay."

"But how did we know she saw us?" Sam asks. "She's six, Faith, it's not like she doesn't understand a few things."

Faith laughs, "Samantha, she's fine. We're fine, everything is fine. Can we get in the shower now?"

Sam sighs, stepping forward and running her finger tips along Faith's stomach, "Can I ask you something?"

"What's that?" Faith asks while attempting to rid Sam of her shirt.

"Do you think we could…" Sam pauses. "I mean, Alex is almost three and…Jay was only four…."

"And we have a fifteen year old, a twelve year old, a six year old and an almost three year old. Baby, lets at least let Amy graduate before we think about another baby." Faith says.

"I don't want to wait, Faith. I'm twenty five, times slipping away!" Sam says running a hand through her hair.

"What?" Faith asks. "I'm twenty seven, trust me we have all the time in the world to have another baby."

Sam lets out an irritated noise, "Whatever."

"Woe, stop right there, what's wrong?" Faith asks. "Come on talk to me."

Sam sighs, and looks at Faith, "I had a dream, and it's just got me all upset."

"What kind of dream?" Faith asks, pulling Sam's body to her where they're breasts are touching.

"I dreamt that we were trying to get pregnant and couldn't because we waited too long," Sam says sitting down.

Faith sits down beside her, "Sam, we have two beautiful kids of our own, that we had, and then we have Ally and Amy. If it's not intended for us to have anymore then I'm okay with that."

Sam leans her head on Faith's shoulder, "I know. Me too. I just, Ken's pregnant and I want more."

"I know you do, but right know we agree we have our hands full," Faith laughs a little. "There's no need for us to populate the earth with Slayers. There's enough that aren't ours."

Sam laughs, "Yeah, and that we aren't going to end up adopting."

Faith puts her arm around Sam, "Besides, even if we can't get pregnant, we can always just walk out our door and end up with another one."

Sam nuzzles Faith's neck, "So we wait, but that doesn't mean we can't practice right?"

"Oh there will be practicing for sure," Faith says standing up and pulling Sam with her. "Speaking of practicing." She pulls Sam's body to her, and wrapping her arms around her, nibbling on her neck. She moves her hands up and down her back. "You're stressed." She feels the muscles in Sam's back tight beneath her hands. "You okay?"

Sam wraps her arms around Faith, "I'm fine, just need you to de-stress me."

"Mmm, that I can do," Faith says, reaching down and undoing Sam's pants. Sam quickly shimmies out of them, reaching to unto Faith's as well. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm not the ones stressing."

Sam frowns, "Faith…"

"Nope, not right now," Faith says sitting Sam down on the side of the bed, and gently kissing her neck. She slips a finger into the warm wetness. "Just let me…" She kisses down Sam's shoulder blade. "Take care…" She moves to her breast kneeling before Sam. "Of my…" She opens Sam's legs. "Girl." She licks Sam's wetness, 'causing her to suck in a breath.

"I thought we were showering," Sam says.

"We are," Faith says, "But not until you're not as stressed."

Faith buries her head between Sam's legs, sucking her clit into her mouth. Hearing Sam's breathing become labored, she inserts a finger into Sam, gently stroking her, moving in and out. Sam bites her lip to keep from screaming, Faith uses one hand to hold her hips still. Letting go of her clit, Faith removes her fingers and inserts her tongue while gently stroking Sam's clit. Sam moans, her voice getting caught somewhere in her throat. Gently Faith brings her ever so much closer to the brink of pleasure, Then suddenly stands up, pulls her own pants off and heads for the bathroom.

"Faith!" Sam moans huskily. "What the hell?"

Faith laughs turning the shower on, and goes back to the bedroom and picks Sam up, "Come on, you." She says.

Laughing Sam puts her arms around Faith's neck, "You're crazy," she says.

"Nope," Faith says setting her down inside the hot shower. "You are." Faith says climbing in pressing Sam against the shower wall kissing her. She moves one of her hands down inserting it between Sam's legs, and Sam lays her head back and closes her eyes. She moves her hand between their bodies as well, holding onto Faith with the other. She quickly picks up the pace, feeling Faith almost as wet as she is.

Faith sucks in a breath when her thumb gently brushes her clit. Faith lays her head on Sam's shoulder, the water running over them. Their wet bodies pressed together moving in a relatively quick pace. It doesn't take long for Faith to catch up with Sam, and both orgasms to reach the breaking point. Faith is first feeling the wonderful release. Sam only seconds later, and just as Faith thought she feels a huge gush, smiling in satisfaction as Sam leans against her. She quickly washes both her and Sam off before they get out. Sam still looking quite pleased. Faith can't help but chuckle to herself.

Two and half hours later, Faith puts the car in park outside Giles house. Sam gets out and opens Alex's door, while Faith opens Jays, undoing both booster seats, while Amy and Ally get out too. Setting Jay on the ground Faith takes her hand, meeting Sam, who's carrying a sleepy Alex, at the front of the SUV. Faith runs her hand through Alex's blonde hair kissing his head, "Guess the video game wore him out."

"Mmmhmm," Sam says as they make their way to the door, Faith knocking. "I guess we shoulda accounted for a nap time."

Giles opens the door, smiling when he sees them, "Well to what do I owe this surprise?"

"It's Christmas, Giles!" Jay says hugging him. "We came to give you your presents and tell you what I got!"

Giles chuckles and ushers them inside setting down, Jay climbing into his lap. "So what did you get?"

"I got a bike, and an easy bake oven, and a bunch of clothes and a Barbie movie and Barbies and I got the Barbie car, and clothes and shoes," Jay rattles off.

"Sounds like you had a good Christmas," Giles laughs. "What about Alex?"

"He got a boring old Tricycle and some toys," Jay says shrugging. "Ninja Turtles and clothes and shoes."

Giles nods, "Sounds like you both ended up with lots of cool stuff."

Jay nods, "Can I go color?"

"You sure can, you know where everything is?" Giles asks, Jay nods and heads off to a little table Giles has set up.

"So how ya been, Giles?" Faith asks.

"Good. I went to Buffy's earlier," Giles says his eyes landing on Ally and Amy. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was good. I got a guitar, and clothes and a cd and cd player," Ally says. "Sam's gonna teach me to play the guitar."

"That's wonderful," Giles smiles. "And you Amy?"

Amy bites her bottom lip, "I got a TV for my room, sir,"

Giles shakes his head, "Amy, please, call me Giles, you're family now."

Amy nods, "They got me a CD player too, and some movies." She pauses looking at Sam and Faith. "And tickets to a concert I wanted to see."

"That sounds wonderful," Giles smiles.

"They're really good to me," Amy says. "I like being there."

Giles smiles, "Sam and Faith are wonderful people. You're a very lucky young lady." Amy nods. "As is Ally."

Ally smiles and nods, "I think I got the best sister in the world."

Faith puts her arm behind Sam's shoulder, "Why don't you girls go watch TV?"

"Can we?" Amy asks looking at Giles.

"Of course, make yourself at home," Giles smiles reassuringly. Once the girls have left he turns to Sam and Faith. "It's amazing how much she's changed in a short three months. How's it going?"

"She's great to have around. We had a hard time the first couple weeks, but now she's just a typical fifteen year old," Sam says rearranging Alex.

Giles nods, "I'm really proud of the two of you."

Faith shrugs, "It's nothing. She just needed somebody."

Giles sets back, "I meant will all of them. Most people would not be able cope as well as the two of you have." He pauses. "Have you thought about starting Jay's training yet?"

Faith looks at Sam, "We're not sure she's ready."

"She's a slayer. She has an advantage because she's so young. I believe it's imperative that you begin to train her in order for her to live up to her potential," Giles says seriously.

"And if she grows up and doesn't want to be a Slayer?" Sam asks. "Will it be okay with you all if she walks away?"

Giles takes his glasses off and cleans them, "If Jay decides that she would rather not be a slayer we will all support her. However, should she decide to join the fight and take the road I believe she's destined to take, will you be able to let her?" He looks clearly at Sam and Faith.

Faith looks at Sam, "I'll admit I don't want either of my kids fighting, or Ally and Amy. But if that's what she chooses then I can't stop her."

Sam sighs, kissing Alex's head, "If that's what they chose I can't stop them, and I won't try to stop destiny."

Giles nods, "Good to hear, now about her training…"

"We'll handle it," Faith says. "She'll be trained right."

"Good, I can't imagine a better trainer then either of you," Giles says sitting back and putting his glasses back on.

They spend a good portion of the rest of their Christmas with Giles, and it's well after dark when they arrive back home. Quickly Jay and Alex are put to bed, still talking about the gifts they has received, Ally and Amy move to their own rooms, Faith calls to check on Ken and Sheena before finally settling down into bed with Sam.

"So, do you want what I got you?" Faith asks, turning to face Sam.

"Depends on what it is," Sam says. "If it's you in a nightie, then I'd agree."

"How about," Faith says reaching into her bedside table, "This?"

Sam takes the envelope Faith is offering. "This isn't a nightie."

Faith laughs, "Just open it."

Sam does as asked, finding six plate tickets to LA. "Oh God, Faith!"

"We leave in a week." Faith answers. "I told B she'd just have to handle shit without us."

"How long do we stay?" Sam asks breathlessly.

"A month, if you want to stay that long." Faith says smiling.

"A month with Angel and them?" Sam asks, smiling.

"Yup, and even better. I set it up where we can get married down there," Faith says. "If that's what you want, and everybody said they'd be able to get down."

Sam grabs Faith around the neck, "I love you." She lets go, kissing Faith. "God I love you."

Faith smiles at her, "I'm kinda fond of you too."

The next day, Willow and Tara's party.

The minute they get to the party, Jay and Alex both take off. Amy hangs back with Faith and Sam, while Ally heads straight got Buffy and Bethany. Willow moves toward them, "Nice to see the Lehane brood made it." She says.

Sam laughs, "Hey Will, we really are a brood aren't we?"

Will laughs a little, "How are you?"

"We're good Red, you?" Faith asks.

Willow nods, "I'm good, did you have a good holiday?"

"Yeah, kids got lots of stuff," Sam says watching as Alex stands over Miranda who's in a walker and frowns. "What is he doing?" She asks.

Faith looks over, "I think he's trying to figure out what she's trapped in," Faith laughs a little.

"Maybe you should make sure he's not up to anything," Sam says, then turns to Amy. "You're more then welcome to do whatever you want."

Willow smiles at her, "Maybe you'd like to see Dawn?"

Amy nods, "Yeah, I haven't seen her for a while."

"She's right over there," Willow points, "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Amy says heading toward Dawn.

Willow watches her go, "I would not have believed that was the same girl if I hadn't seen it."

Sam nods, "Yeah she's changed."

Willow turns toward Sam with a sigh, "I'm sorry if we acted like you were crazy for bringing her home, it's just that…"

Sam frowns, "If I remember you and Tara were on my side, what's wrong Will?"

Willow sighs again, "I've just been thinking, and I wonder what would have happened if maybe we'd been there more for Faith back in Sunnydale, the first time."

Sam nods, "Listen, and listen carefully. Whatever is in the past is there, it's in the past."

Willow nods a little watching Faith play with Miranda and Alex. "Don't you ever wonder…?"

"No," Sam says firmly. "Willow, Faith and those kids are my life. I don't wonder what would have happened because the truth is there's a good chance there wouldn't be a her or me, and we wouldn't be here." She pauses. "Now what in the world is wrong with you?"

"I found a prophecy I think you should see," Willow says.

"Okay," Sam says. "It can't be that bad. We've dealt with prophecies before."

Willow sighs again and leads Sam toward the door, "Not this kind."

Sam follows glancing back at Faith, before closing the door behind her. She follows Willow down to her office where Willow hands her a book.

_She will resort back to old ways….._reads the captive, on the side is a black and white picture of a skinny, curly haired young woman. Sam sinks into a chair, "You can't honestly mean you think this is Faith?"

Willow shakes her head, "No, I don't think it's Faith. I think it's you."

Sam blinks, "What?"

"I think the picture is of you," Willow repeats. Sam hears a noise behind her, but everything goes black before she can turn around.

A man steps out of the shadows, "Good Job."

Willow's appearance changed into a young brunette, "Wasn't hard."

"Return the original Willow with no memory," the man says. "And make sure that nobody suspects her being gone for at least a few hours. I want to get out of the country with her."

"Whatever you say," the brunette says.

Note to Fans: Okay here it is a Christmas Chapter! *Big evil Grin* Enjoy, cause I won't post until the week after! Ah the sweet joy of making people wait…No I'm kidding, I just want to hold ya'll in suspense for a little while. But rest assured I will post soon enough. I am wishing you each and every one a very marry Christmas and happy new year. As well as Happy Reading! Happy and Safe holidays to everybody.


	31. Love of My Life

Three days later….FPOV

Okay, so four days ago was Christmas. We had a great time. The kids got lots of stuff. So the day after Christmas we all go to this big party that Red and T were having. Everybody was having fun, until somebody noticed Sam and Red missing. At first I didn't think much of it. They hadn't had time alone in awhile and I just thought they went to hang out. So, we're all hanging out watching the kids play, when B comes running up and says she found Will in a closet. I thought she was kidding, but she wasn't. Red was really in a closet, knocked out.

So of course I started worrying about Sam. We get Red up to hospital wing, and then me and some of the Slayers go looking and she's not on school grounds. I mean we searched everywhere, and they made me (there was no way I was willingly going to stop looking) but they made me go back up and see about Red. Turns out she was hit over the head before the party ever even started. So how the hell did we go through a party without Red, when it was her fucking party? Well, for one she was there, I even fucking talked to her, or somebody who looked and sounded a whole hell of a lot like her.

We figured out that it was a shape shifting demon. We're not sure how she got inside the school, but we figured it was lax security 'cause it's the holidays. So, after we figured it out, we patrolled as far as we could, but we can only go so far. Red's fine, just a headache. They found the shape shifter, lurking in the woods.

And that's basically it. We know she's missing and we think she's alive, but we can't find her. I keep going on patrol, thinking maybe we missed something. I'm going out of my mind, though. Jay and Alex keep asking for Mom, Ally is hold up in her room crying, and Amy is just out of place. She's trying to help, but Ally pushes her away and says "you're not even my sister".

Alex has gone back to calling her Mommy, he cried for her most of the night. B, and them are attempting to help, but it just upsets them worse. Alex kicked Xander in the shin the other day. And it's not like they can stay forever, they all have kids and families too. Oddly enough the only two who really seem to be able to calm the kids down, other then me, is Sheena and Ken. But I don't want Ken to get too stressed out.

So today Red is doing a locator spell. She should be here any minute. Speaking of, that's the door bell. I sigh, Alex clung to my leg, and move toward the door, "Yo," I greet when I open the door seeing her standing there, with T.

"Hi Faith, how are you?" T asks.

"Five by five," I say and head back toward the living room, Alex still wrapped around my leg. I reach down and unattached him. "Hey big boy, why don't you play with your toys?" I ask him, but he shakes his head no.

"If I go play with my toys then you'll go away like Mommy and then who'll take of me and Jay and Ally and Amy?" Alex asks his eyes sad.

I swallow hard, blinking back tears and hug him to me, "We're gonna find her okay, Buddy? Mommy's going to be fine." I close my eyes. "We're going to find her."

Red puts her hand on my back, "If she's still alive, we'll find her Faith."

I nod my head wiping tears, "She's alive," I say. "She's gotta be."

Alex doesn't release his death grip on my neck, T moves around us, "Come on baby, let Momma and auntie Willow work, come on," she tries to pry him off me, but can't, sighing I help her peel him off my neck.

"I'll be right here," I say. "I'm not leaving until patrol."

"NO! I want my Momma! No!" Alex kicks. "I want my Mommy!"

I can't help but break down. I want his Mommy too. I take a deep breath, looking over at Red, "Lets get this over with."

Red nods and sits down to start the locator spell. She leans over the map, frowning. "She's not in Ohio," she says.

"I coulda told you that," I say, sitting down opposite her.

She pulls out a bigger map, this one of the US, and does the spell again. "She's not in the US either," Red looks up fear evident in her eyes.

"She's gotta be somewhere Red," I say trying to hide my obvious panic.

Red pulls out another map, this time a world map, "I didn't think I would need this," she says, beginning the spell for a third time, she lets out a choked noise. I look down at the map, but nothing is lit up. I'm pretty sure they're supposed to light up. Red looks up and when my eyes meet hers I know what she's going to say, "She's not…"

I stand up and back away, "No! She's not! You fucked up the damn spell. Do it again!" I scream. "Do the fucking spell again!"

Red sighs and does the spell again, "I'm sorry, Faith,"

"No, you're lying!" I scream. "You're fucking lying, you bitch!"

Red steps over the map and towards me, "Faith, she's not in this world," she says quietly. "I did the spell twice."

"Then do it again! Because she's not…." I choke on the world, "She's not…."

"Dead," Red says. My hand is across her cheek before I realize what I'm doing. Red touches her cheek then looks at me sadly. "Faith, I'm sorry. But you have to consider it."

"I'm sorry," I say my hand shaking. "I didn't mean to…I just…." I shake my head. "She's not…"

"My sister is not dead!" Ally screams. "She's alive, and you better find her, bitch!"

Red turns around, I know I should stop her from calling Red a bitch, but I can't even speak. Red approaches her, "Allison," she says quietly. "I didn't say she was dead. I said she was no longer in this world, which means that she could be on another plane, but the chances are slim."

"So you're saying she's dead." Ally says. "I know you too well!"

Red wraps her arms around Ally, "Shhh, listen to me. I want you to be strong, I know it's hard, but you gotta."

I sink down to my knees, tears streaking down my face. I feel somebody's arms wrap around me, but I'm not sure who. All I know is that somebody is holding me and I'm sobbing. Slowly they rock me. I realize it's Amy when she whispers in my ear. I cling to her, as Ally bends down in front of me, I cling to her too.

Later that night….

I sent everybody home, and now I'm laying in bed with all the kids. Jay and Alex won't sleep without me and I can't seem to sleep without them either. It's been hours since the spell. Part of me knows she's not on this plane anymore, but this other part of me doesn't want to believe she could be dead. This bigger part is screaming, and aching, and crying all at once. I prop myself up on my elbow, and look down at Alex who's closest to me. I move is brown hair off his forehead. We need to get it cut again. I choke when I realize Sam was supposed to do that today. I run my fingers along the edge of his face. It's amazing how much like her he looks. I sigh a little and get up, moving into the kitchen. I grab the photo book and sit down at the table to open it.

The first picture is the first one ever taken of us. I can't help but laugh at the memory. It was taken by that geek back in Sunnydale, Andrew. We hadn't been there long and were sitting on the couch talking and he just out of nowhere snapped it, and Sam attacked him. Thought he was listening in on our conversation, which if I remember was not that clean.

I sigh, and turn the page. Finding a picture of her when she was pregnant with Jay. God she was beautiful. IS, she is beautiful. But the sight of her with my child inside her took my breath away. Nobody has ever taken my breath away like Sam. She's the only one. I turn the page again, finding pictures of Sam and Jay when she was first born. B went picture crazy, which reminds me that there's a video of us in the living room. I get up and move toward the living room, putting the video on and sitting down on the couch. I watch as Sam's face comes onto the screen.

"She's gonna do it today, she's gonna walk!" Sam says, setting Jay down on the floor. "She's a nearly a year!"

I hear myself laugh on the tape. And I watch as our daughter takes her first steps, and I watch as Sam scoops her up. I blink back tears. I don't want to cry, because then I'll be blinded. I wrap a throw around myself because I'm suddenly cold. The video changes to Jay's first birthday. For what seems like hours I watch tapes of the most important moments in our lives, and the lives of our kids. I hear Sam's laughter, her voice. I can almost smell her vanilla sent. Then it changes to where it's just her….

"Okay," Sam says, "So if anybody is watching this it probably means I'm not there for some reason, and possibly dead. This is for Jaden Ann Lehane. I love you so much baby girl, and I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to see you grow and be strong and brave. And no matter what, Momma and me love you. You're going to be such a brave and strong little girl."

Again the scene changes and Sam's face comes on, "Hey baby boy, you just got here, yay. I want you to know that no matter how much Jay tortures you, she loves her baby brother. And Ally too. Although I doubt you'll get as much trouble out of her. And it doesn't matter what your Momma says, she loved being pregnant with you. I think I can even convince her to have another one or two." I can't help but laugh. "But I mostly wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm proud of you, and I promise that as long as I am here and can help it you'll never hurt."

I wipe my tears as the scene changes, "Alison, I want you to listen and listen good. If you're watching this then I'm not around, and I know that can be scary. But I need you to be strong and brave and help Faith out, okay? And I love you, Sis. You're one of the two things I always wanted. You and Faith. Jay and Alex were the two things I never knew I wanted but can't live without. I love you."

The scene changes again, "Hi Faith," she says, I can't help the sob that escapes me. "You don't have to cry baby. If you're watching this, I'm not there. But I don't want you to be scared, or hurt. I'm so proud of the years we've had together, the kids we have, the family we built. I can't imagine what would pull me away for even a second, but I need you to be strong. Follow your instincts, Faith. Do whatever you think you need to do. But don't worry about me. Just take care of the kids." She smiles sadly. "Tell them I love them. And remember, you have the key to my heart. I love you."

That's the point that I break down. I know she said something to Amy, but I didn't hear it. I just broke down. Great sobs over taking my body, I know I should be quieter because I could wake up the kids but I can't help it. I feel so lost and alone, and I'm not sure how to fix this.

Two days later….

"What do you mean you've searched every plane you can reach?" I ask, looking from Red to B.

"We mean that, she's not on any of the planes we've searched," B says. "And we've searched every plane we can reach from this world."

"What does that mean?" I ask, hands on my hips.

T sets forward cautiously, "I means that…." She looks at Red, I tap inpatient foot. "It means that even if she is on another plane, we can't get to her. Essentially, she's dead, even if she is on another plane."

"She's not fucking dead, can't you people get that through your thick ass skulls?!" I roar.

X-man steps forward, "Faith, you know I am like all about her being alive, but we may need to face facts. She's been gone for five days. We've searched the world, and we've searched every plane we can." He takes another step forward. "I don't want to give up either, I don't want to believe she's dead, but at this point, we have to look at the possibility."

I look at him about to say something when I hear a little voice behind me, "Momma, did they find Mommy?" Alex asks.

I turn and look at him, tears in my eyes, "No baby, not yet." I whisper, then turn back to the others. "I want you to explain to me, how I am supposed to tell him this. How do I explain to a three year that you gave up looking for his mother?" My voice is almost dead. "Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to say to Jay, 'cause I'm fucking drowning here. I need her, I can't do this without her, and if you know what's good for you, you'll help me find her!"

"We're sorry," Haley says. "We'll do whatever you need, anything, you know that."

"Don't be sorry!" I scream. "Find her!" I turn and stomp out of the room, picking Alex up as I go.

I walk into the living room, from the office we had been in, and immediately Ally stands up. "Anything?" she asks.

I shake my head and head for the kitchen. "Why did Mommy leave?" Alex asks. "Was I bad?"

I set him down on the counter, "No, baby boy, you are not bad."

"Then why did she go away?"

"Because she had to, somebody made her. She'd never leave willingly," I say fighting back tears.

"So a bad man has her?"

I nod, "Yeah baby, we think a bad man has her but we gotta find out where he is."

Alex bites his lip, "She talked to me when I was in bed last night. She said not be scared."

"You dreamed about her baby?" I ask clarifying,

"No Momma, I was awake, I heard her but I didn't see her."

"What'd she say?" I ask. I need to know for sure he heard her and not just dreamed it.

"She said she was proud of me, and that I was being brave," Alex says blinking up at me. "But if I'm being brave why won't she come home?"

"She can't baby." I say kissing him. "You probably just dreamed it."

"No, Momma I didn't! She was really talking to me!" Alex insists.

I frown, and kiss his nose, "Okay baby, I believe you. Now go play okay?" I set him down and he runs off to the living room. Did he maybe dream it, or was Sam really talking to him? I turn my head and watch him play. He's not even three. He totally could be mixing up a dream and reality. Then again……I shake my head. Give it up Lehane, you have to be strong for the kids. I sigh, and open the fridge, and pull out hot dogs, put them in a pan, covering them in water, then put them on the stove.

Amy comes into the kitchen, "Are they giving up?"

I sigh, wipe my eyes and turn to her, "Nobody is giving up."

"But they aren't looking anymore," Amy says. "They think she's dead."

"She's not dead," I insist. "She's just missing and we will find her."

"But what if we don't? Do you still want me?" Amy asks.

I move toward her and wrap my arms around her, "We are going to find her, and yes we still want you, you're a member of this family."

Amy hugs be back, "I miss her."

"Me too," I whisper. God me too.

Ally makes her way into the kitchen too, "Did they find her?"

I pull back from Amy but keep my arm around her shoulder, "No, not yet."

Ally slumps, "When are they going to find her?"

"Soon I hope," I say opening my arms to her. "God I hope soon."

Ally hugs my waist, and I can feel the tears soaking my shirt.

Four days later…

"I'm not going!" Ally screams at me.

"Ally, you have to go!" I yell back, running a hand through my hair. "Look you have to go to school." I say more calmly.

"I'm not going!" Ally repeats. "I'm not going until you find Sam!"

I sigh, "Alison, you have to go to school. I promise if there is any new information then I will come get you."

"But I want to be here," Ally whines. "I don't want her to think that I gave up."

I hug Ally, "Nobody thinks you gave up, just like I haven't given up. But we have to get back to some form of a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life, I want Sam," Ally cries.

I smooth her hair back, "Me too." I say. "Me too." I look down. "Listen to me, okay? You have to be brave, and go to school. I promise that if we find anything I'll come get you okay?"

Ally sadly nods and pulls back. "Okay," she says defeated. I kiss her forehead and go to Jay's room.

"Okay Jay, lets get dressed," I say picking up the outfit I had laid out.

"NO! I don't want to wear the purple shirt," Jay shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Jay, just get dressed. We're gonna be late," I say.

"I'm not wearing the purple shirt!"

"Then what shirt do you want?"

"I don't want any!"

"You have to have a shirt."

"No I don't! I want to wear a dress!"

"It's too cold for a dress."

"Then I'll go naked!"

I shake my head and try not to laugh, "That would kinda defeat the purpose of me not letting you wear the dress." I pull her to me. "Come on, baby girl, wear these for me?"

Jay lets out an irritated sigh, "Fine, but I don't like it."

"You don't have to," I say finishing getting her ready.

"Mommy wouldn't make me wear clothes if I didn't want to."

I feel the twinge of pain run through me. I know Sam would make her wear clothes but I still feel bad. I feel like a bad mom. There's still no word, and it's been nine days. I'm still attempting to get on with my life, while still trying to find her. I get Jay dressed, Ally and Amy off to school, Jay on the bus and headed to school then take Alex and go back home.

Once there I set him in front of the TV to go take a shower. I'm telling you, this single mom shit sucks. I miss her, I feel like my right arm, half my brain and my most of my heart is missing. And sadly, I'm horny. I get horny when I'm stressed, I can't help it. And with four kids, plus the scoobs running around my house, there's not much chance of the stress relieving itself. I sigh and a turn on a lukewarm shower. I can't rightly get myself off with my son setting in front of a TV. Besides, I don't want to get myself off. I want Sam to come home and get me off. I want her to come home and hold me, and tell me she loves me and kiss me and nibble on my neck and touch me and….shit, stop it! I climb under the water and quickly wash off.

When I get dried off, and my hair up in a towel I head back into the living room, but stop at the door. "And she said she wasn't going to, 'cause she didn't want to wear the pink one," Alex says, then listens. He shrugs. "I don't know."

I tilt my head sideways, the towel almost falling off my head. "Momma said they're still looking for you, but I don't know," Alex says. "I miss you."

My heart jumps into my throat, I know exactly who he's talking to. Sam. "Alex," I say as calmly as I can, "Who you talking to baby?"

"Mommy," Alex says.

"But Mommy's not here," I say.

"Yes she is, I can hear her, and if you listen you could hear her too, but you gotta listen really hard," Alex says.

I freeze, "What?"

"If you listen really hard you can hear her," Alex says blinking his innocent blue eyes. "Mommy says close your eyes."

I take a deep and close my eyes, opening myself to all my senses. "Faith?" I hear Sam's voice.

My eyes pop open, "Sam?!"

"You have to listen really hard," Alex says. "Or else you can't hear her."

I close my eyes again, "You have to listen carefully baby," Sam says, I nod my head.

"Ca…can you see us?" I ask.

"No, I can only talk to you." Sam says.

"But where are you?"

"I'm on another plane, I'm being held captive. He's beaten me pretty bad." Sam says, my heart sinks, "I'm not sure how to get here."

"Okay, I'm going to get Red and them we're gonna find you," I say tears streaming down my face.

"I love you, Faith," Sam says.

"I love you, too," I say, before I feel the connection leave. I open my eyes, grab Alex, throw a jacket on him slip on tennis shoes without soaks no jacket and head toward the school. I bust into Red's classroom, "I found her!"

Red looks over at me, "What?"

"Sam, I found her and she's been beaten," I say forcefully.

"But we've searched everywhere." Red says.

"I just talked to her Red!" I scream, sitting Alex down. "She's on another plane being held captive and she's fucking beat up!"

"Okay calm down!" Red says. "Class dismissed." I hadn't even noticed there was a class. They all get up and leave, leaving me and Red there alone. "What exactly did she say?"

I pace back and forth, "She said she didn't know where she was and that she was beaten up pretty bad. We gotta find her."

Red bites her lip thinking, "Is it possible I could speak with her?"

"I don't know!" I say throwing my hands up in the air.

"Okay how did you talk to her?" Red asks.

"I concentrated really hard, and made a connection using my Slayer senses," I answer ringing my hands. "But it was severed, I lost her."

"Okay, if she's really on another plane we can get her back. It's just a matter of where she is. It's possible she's on a plane that can only be reached by powerful magic, more powerful then me or Tara…." She pauses and then hits herself in the head. "But not one that can't be reached by me, Tara, and Ally!" She looks at me. "I need to make contact with her, it's important."

"Try it," I say.

"I'm going to try and make contact, you gather the troops," Red says, I nod and head for the door. "Uh Faith?" I hear behind me, I turn and give her the 'what' look. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She nods toward Alex. Shit, I almost forgot him. Told you I suck at this single parent shit. I grab him and head for the daycare.

I spend the next thirty minutes gathering everybody up, picking up Ally and Amy and everything. Then I head back to Red's classroom. "Okay," Red starts, "She's on the Tetra plane, which is why we couldn't find her. We can't reach it from this plane without significant magical powers, which I don't have."

T frowns, "The Tetra plane?"

"She's being held captive," Red says.

"Oh God," T says, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" I ask.

"We can't reach it," T says. "We don't have enough magic."

"Well get enough!" I say. "Somehow you better damn well be able to get me there!"

"You don't understand," T says. "If he got her there, then…you won't be able to take him out by yourself."

"The hell I can't!" I scream.

B steps forward, "Then get us there." She looks around. "Who's with me?"

Xander steps forward, "Never leave a man behind."

I blink, "What?"

B looks at me, "If Sam is alive then we are going after her."

Xander reaches out and takes my hand, "On our first mission after the battle of with the First, I fell remember?"

"Broke your leg," I say nodding, "Whined like a baby for a month."

"Hey! It hurt, but that's not the point. Point is, Sam came back for me, put herself in danger again for me, and when I asked why, she said, 'I never leave a man behind'. So we're not going to this time." He squeezes my hand. "Now, lets go get our girl."

"How will we open the portal?" Haley asks. "If Will and Tara aren't able to…"

Red steps forward, "I think if we all pooled our magic, Tara, Ally, you and me, then we will have enough to open it. And I can give them a potion to open in on they're end. I can also give you a potion to be able to disable his magic. All you have to do is throw it at him. It'll take maybe an hour to prepare."

"You got thirty minutes," I say.

"Forty-five," B says. "And she'll have it done."

I nod, turning to Ally, "You think you can do this?"

"I'm sure of it!" Ally says. "I know I can."

"Good, I'm proud of you," I say kissing her forehead.

Amy steps forward, "I'm going with you."

"It's too dangerous," I say shaking my head.

Amy looks me dead in the eyes, "You trust me right?" I nod my head a little confused, "And you trained me," Again I nod, this time sighing, "Then trust that you trained me right, and believe me when I say I can handle this. Sam's in trouble and there's no way I'm setting on the sidelines."

"Who's going to keep the kids?" Sheena asks.

"Ken and Giles," I answer. "But Amy's coming with us." Amy hugs me. "But if things go south you get the fuck outta there."

"I think Delia should come with us as well," B says. "She's a good Slayer and we need to leave somebody behind, I guess." She looks around as if somebody intends to volunteer, nobody does. "Okay," B says. "Maybe Sheena should stay with Ken."

"Giles will take care of her," Sheena says.

"Xander could hold the fort down," B suggests.

"Give it up Buffster, nobody here is staying behind," Xander says with another sigh she looks at Dawn who raises her eyebrow.

"Andrew?" B asks.

"Did hell freeze over?" Andrew asks.

"Fine, but we need to get the plan figured out," B says.

I let her take lead, 'cause I'm thinking about how I'm gonna go in.

It takes forty five minutes to get the potions made and the battle planned formed. Red talks to Sam again, finding out exactly where she is. And then Red, T, Hales, and Ally line up. I lead the pack. Behind me is Amy, B, X-man, Dawn, Andrew, Delia, and Sheena. I hold four potions in my hand. Two that opens the portals, one that will take his powers, and Red didn't tell me what the other one was, but she said I'd understand when I got there. I donno how, but I ain't got time to worry about it. I take a deep breath and step through the portal.

The first thing I see is that we're at the base of a large mansion. A shiver runs down my spine. It's dark, and the red light from the moon makes it look big, and leering. I look behind me, seeing everybody looking as scared as I am. I look into the tunnel leading up to the house, and grab my flashlight. Slowly we make our way toward the basement hitting a curve in the tunnel. We line up on either side because we know we're close. I see a light up ahead so I turn my flashlight off.

"Hello, human here." Xander's voice says.

"Shut up," B snaps. "Put your hand on my shoulder."

I can see a door up ahead, and my heart quickens. I can sense her, she's so close. Suddenly a scream comes from behind the door. I move to rush forward but Sheena grabs me. I look at her and she shakes her head no. She's right I can't just go barging in there. They line up on either side of the door once we get there, and I kick it open. I see him standing over Sam, who has blood all over her. He's holding her hand, and it looks like her fingernails have been ripped out. He turns and glares at me, "How did you find me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, mother fucker!" I say, stepping over the door. "Let her go and I'll kill you fast."

He laughs, "You really think it matters, Slayer?"

"Well I'd want to die fast," B says. "Especially if Faith was the one doing the torturing."

He throws electric at her, but she moves, "That's not very nice," Sheena says.

He looks surprised to see how many there are of us. I take this opportunity to throw the potion. It hits him in the chest and he rushes forward. "What have you done?!"

"Taken your powers," B says stepping forward. He slams her against the wall and tackles him.

He somehow over takes me, "Get off me you mother fucking son of a bitch!" I scream and throw him off me, moving back toward I grab him by the head of the hair and slam him into the wall. "Don't you ever fucking lay and hand on her again, you jackass." I let go of him and he falls to the ground. "Get up and fight like a fucking man!" I say dropping to my knees straddle him, and punching him. "Fucking son of bitch, you got a lot of fucking nerve!" I keep punching him until I feel somebody pulling me off him. "Fuck off!" I scream still punching him.

"Faith," B's voice says. "He can't hurt her now."

I look down to see his bloody face, my eyes fall to his chest, which is no longer moving up and down. He's limp and what I can see of him is pale. "He's gone," B says, I nod and get up. I look over toward where Sam was. "They took her outside. She's in pretty bad shape, we gotta get her back," B says.

I get up and follow her in a daze. I hadn't felt that much rage in…a very long time. We go back down the tunnel and I drop to my knees beside her. She's all bloody and two of the finger nails on her right hand are missing. She lets out this strangled noise that I can't make out. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay."

She opens her eyes to look at me. I reach down and cup her cheek. "You came."

I nod, "Always," I say.

She closes her eyes, and I feel her go slightly limp, I hand the potion to B and pick her up. The portal opens and we all step forward, into the classroom once more. Medics are waiting to check Sam over. I lay her on the gurney, and reluctantly step back.

I hear the medics yell, "She's not breathing!"

My heart stops, and everything moves in slow motion. I watch them work on her, with glazed over eyes. I feel somebody's hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off. My eyes don't leave her limp body. When the gurney starts moving my feet follow of their own accord. I don't hear anything, I don't see anything but her, Sam, laying there limp. My brain can't process. The only thing it can hear is 'she's not breathing' it plays over and over in my mind. 'She's not breathing, she's not breathing, she's not breathing.'

I stumble through the school yard, focusing only on Sam. Into the hospital wing, but something stops me. I glance right in front of me, and see a nurse. Her mouth is moving but I can't hear her, I go to side step her, but she won't let me. I look at her again and she's still talking. I look through the glass at Sam. They're still working on her. I can hear the monitor warning of a flat line. When I look back at the nurse she's gone and B's standing there.

"You have to wait out here," B says.

"No," I shake my head.

"You have to let them work," B insists.

"No, move!" I say.

B crosses her arms across her chest, "No Faith, you have to let them do their job!"

I feel hands on my shoulder and turn around, "She'll be okay, but you have to let them do their job," Red says. "Just let them work on her."

"But she's mine," I say. It doesn't make sense even to my own ears, but she musta understood it.

"They'll give her back. They just have to fix her first," Red says looking me in the eyes. "She's strong."

I nod and lean my back against the wall sliding down until I'm sitting flat on my ass. I bend my knees up where they are touching my chest, and lay my head down on them, and wrap my arms around them. Sobs over take me as pictures of Sam and the kids flash before my eyes. Then the guy I beat back in the room. I sob harder, he was a bad guy yes, but I didn't like the rage I felt. Somebody's arms go around me, but I don't look up, I just lean into them. Gently I feel them stroke my hair.

Sam POV

The last thing I remember is seeing Faith's sad face. I don't want her to be sad. I want to wake up damn it! I look around me and I'm in this bright room. I hear a voice saying "Samantha!" I turn around and see an older woman smiling at me.

"What?" I ask looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're on another plane," she answers.

"What the hell do I have to do to get back to my own plane?" I say exasperated.

She laughs, "You just have to be patient." She moves forward. "Come with me."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm you," she says smiling at me. "I'm just a little older."

"But I'm still alive?" I ask, looking around.

"More or less," she shrugs. "Your heart is beating."

"Then how am I here?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "Don't worry about the mechanics of it. Just come along. There are a few things you need to see about your future."

"Why?"

"Because the Powers that Be are allowing you this, now come on," she says, irritably. We step forward and a screen like thing comes out of nowhere. "I've lived quiet the life." She says proudly. "We married Faith."

"I married Faith," I correct her.

"Either way, it's all the same," she dismisses it. "Watch out for Jay, she's a real trouble maker when she's older. But she's a good kid."

"She's too much like Faith," I say watching the screen. "Is that her?"

"Yup, grows up to be beautiful, huh?"

"She's so…" I say watching the teenager on the screen dance around happily. "Happy," I finish.

"So is Alex," she says as the screen changes, and Alex appears. "Hell of a fighter that one. All boy when he gets a little older, and a heart breaker for sure."

"What about Ally?" I ask, greedily drinking in the information.

"She grows up strong and determined a lot like us," she says, as Ally's face appears on the screen. "Aren't you going to ask about Amy?"

"Of course!" I say, my eyes riveted to the screen.

"You changed her life. She's able to grow up happy and healthy. And one day will lead the slayers." She says pride evident in her voice.

"And me and Faith?" my breath catches in my throat.

She nods, "You and Faith will live a long, beautiful fruitful life." She smiles, "But you have to go back in order to start that life. The main reason that you came here is so that I could tell you this." She leans in and whispers. "Don't stress the small stuff."

I jerk awake looking around I'm in the hospital, Faith holding my hand. "Hey babe, 'bout time you got back," she says smoothing my hair and kissing my forehead.

"I love you," I say, my voice dry and cracking.

"I love you too," Faith says tears in her eyes as she bends down and kisses me. "You aren't leaving my sight ever again."


	32. Life Goes On Again

Sam spent much of the night in and out of consciousness Faith, Amy and Ally gathered by her bedside as various others stood watch over her from the door. But when morning came, she had finally regained consciousness enough to fully assess her situation, and she wasn't happy about being in the bed. Although she could barely more without nearly screaming in pain. Ounce she was awake enough to fight them, Faith called Willow and Tara in hopes that they could restore the love of her life to health. They could, for the most part. Still nobody had talked about the man who had held her captive, nor the reasons for it. Just as it was not the topic at hand, Buffy new it must be addressed. Taking a deep, steadying breath she enters Sam's room on the hospital wing.

"We need to talk." She says.

Sam turns toward her, "No, I'm going home to my babies, I'm gonna curl up and forget this shit ever happened."

"You know you can't do that, not without telling us what happened." Buffy says, "We need to know."

Sam sighs and turns back around to Faith, Ally and Amy, "Why don't you take a walk? I'll get ready and when you get back we'll go home okay?"

"I'm not leaving," Faith says, "There's no way in hell I'm leaving you again."

Sam smiles a little, moving her hair out of her face, "Okay, then the girls will take a walk."

"But…" Ally starts but on a stern look from Faith moves toward the door, Amy following just as reluctantly behind her.

"How are you?" Buffy asks, setting down in a chair across from the bed.

"Sore and tired, but healed" Sam says, turning full of to face her, "It was a ritual, he wanted me for some sort of ritual, but I'm not sure what kind. I know he had to torurture me for 10 days prier to the ritual, I think it would give him back full powers or something. One of his associates shape shifted into Will's body and lured me away, I shoulda seen it coming a mile away, but I wasn't thinking."

"But he's dead, and can't hurt us anymore so lets drop it." Faith says.

"And so is the shape shifter," Buffy says, nodding, "So all the bad is taken care of and you need to go home and curl up with you're family and relax."

"Who killed the shape shifter?" Faith asks, "Cause you guys wouldn't let me near her."

"She um, well, I went to see her last night….and….I was angry…." Buffy stumbles.

Sam gets up and hugs Buffy, "Thank you."

"Thank Faith, she's the one who never thought you were dead, when most us gave up hope." Buffy says looking toward Faith.

"Lets go home," Sam says, holding her hand out to Faith.

"Yeah, lets go home." Faith takes her hand and kisses her on the forehead, "I know two little kids that missed they're Mommy a lot."

"What about you?" Sam asks wrapping an arm around her waste and leaning into her.

"God yes," Faith says turning her head sideways and kissing Sam's forehead again.

"Aww, I sorry you missed me baby," Sam says a pout on her lips, "Can I make it up to you?"

"Hmm," Faith kisses her ear, "We may be able to find a way."

"MOMMY!" two little voices scream and pull both girls attention to the door of the hospital wing, where two little bodies are purpling themselves at Sam.

Sam bends down, "Hey babies!" She hugs Jay and Alex to her, "Hi, oh God," She pulls back to look at them tears in her eyes, "I missed you so much."

"I was brave Mommy! Just like you said." Alex says grinning ear to ear.

"I know you were, you're Mommy's brave little man." She kisses his forehead then turns to Jay, "And you're Mommy's princess."

"We missed you Mommy, don't go away again." Jay says hugging her.

"I know you missed me and I'm sure gonna try not to go away again okay?" Sam asks looking up at Faith tears streaking her face.

"Okay you two, let Mommy up so we can go home." Faith says and Amy and Ally join them. Finally Jay and Alex let go, Sam picks Alex up, and together, the family heads home.

As often happens time slipped away from them. Days turned to a week, a week turned into a month and then a month turned into four. Slowly the family got back into the normal routine. Happily settling into the down time of the aftermath. It ended up that three weeks later Faith and Sam had a small wedding, Angel and the Fang Gang flew in, and the honeymoon was spent in LA locked in the small apartment at the Hyperion Hotel. Ken began to spend even more time with Faith and Sam, mostly because Sheena didn't want her by herself. But Ken didn't know that, she just knew that she was very pregnant and didn't want to be alone. With three weeks to her due date, she was….well you decide for yourself….

"But what if I…I forget that baby?" Ken asks, "Like I forget it's in the house and leave it alone?"

Faith laughs, she can't help it, "Ken, trust me, ounce you push that baby out, there's no way you're gonna forget it's there."

"What if it just falls out?" Ken asks.

Faith laughs harder, "Babies don't just FALL out, there at least has to be contractions."

"But…" Ken frowns, "Don't laugh I'm being serious."

Faith straightens her face, "I'm sorry Ken, but there's no way you're going to forget the fact that you had a baby." She pauses, "And it's not going to fall out."

Ken sighs deeply, "I'm losing my mind. I can't stop thinking about what if it gets hurt, or what if something wrong? Or, what if it hates me? What do I do when it goes on it's first date follow?"

Sam comes into the kitchen where Ken is setting at the counter on a stool, while Faith cooks lunch. "Welcome to motherhood." She says putting her hand on Ken's back, "And for the record, I don't think following on a first date is a bad idea, is it to late to do that with Amy?"

"She has one tonight," Faith says seriously.

"You're mocking!" Ken says distressed.

Sam laughs, "Nope totally serious." She pauses, "Okay so not totally, but I wouldn't mind knowing what's gonna happen at Prom."

Faith laughs, "You didn't go to prom?"

"Nope, I was on the streets by the time it came around." Sam says shrugging, "No big deal."

Ken looks toward Sam. Sam guarded her past pretty well, so for her to admit anything was a big deal. Amy's music thumps through the house, "TURN IT DOWN!" Faith yells.

"TURN IT OFF!" Sam screams.

Faith turns and looks at her quizzically, "Why off?"

"Because I know the song, and it's not for little Slayer ears." Sam says.

"Ah," Faith nods, "I must be outta touch with music."

"Getting old?" Sam teases slightly.

"Oh, I'll show you old," Faith says coming around to start tickling her.

Sam busts out laughing, "The kids are home! Faith! Stop!" she slips off the stool and tries to slip away from Faith, who grabs her waste.

"Uh guys…" Ken says, but they don't hear her. Still Faith and Sam wrestle. "Guy?" Ken says louder.

"Eeewww, Ken peed her pants!" Jay, who had entered the kitchen ignoring her parents play.

Faith and Sam both stop, "Un uh," Ken says, "At least I don't think I did."

"Uh oh," Faith and Sam both say, "Ken!"

Sure enough, Ken was standing in a rather large puddle, but she hadn't peed her pants. Just as they reach her she bends in pain, "Ouch, ouch," she says.

"Just breath," Sam says, "Faith's gonna call Sheena." She moves to Ken's side letting the girl hold her hand and rubbing her back.

Jay frowns, "What's wrong with Ken?"

"She's having the baby." Sam says.

"No, no, I have three weeks to go…no I can't….ouch," Ken says shaking her head.

"Shh, you're okay, the baby's fine." Sam assures her, "Buffy was nearly a month early and Bethany was fine. Just breathe through the contractions."

"You breathe! I want to panic!" Ken says tears in her eyes.

"You panic and it'll make it worse." Sam says, "Trust me."

Faith comes back, "Sheena's on her way," She says, "I asked Amy if she'd keep the kids for a couple hours, then maybe you can come home Sam, relieve her for a little while…"

"Just how the fuck long do you think this is going to take?" Ken asks holding tighter to Sam's hand.

"Um…" Faith says, "I don't think you want that answer."

"Ken said a really bad word!" Jay says, running off toward Amy's room.

"Don't repeat that word!" Sam yells after her. "Ten to one she run in Amy's room and said 'Ken said fuck'."

Faith laughs, "Yup, that's our girl."

"AHH," Ken screams, "FUCK!"

Sheena gets there about that time, "She okay?" she asks anxiously.

Sam nods, "She's fine, contracts aren't to close."

"Fine?" Ken shoots her a nasty look, "I'm not fine!"

Three hours later, she was a little better. They gave her an epidural, so she wasn't hurting. But with it came time to think, and that's about the time it set in that she was having a baby. Which terrified her. You'd think she's cling to Sheena, or even Faith, but nope, she was however clinging to Sam. Faith was forced to go home and check on the kids, because if Sam left Ken screamed bloody murder.

"You're okay, Ken, you can't even feel the contractions." Sam says.

"But I want you here!" Ken pouts.

"Why?" Sam laughs, "Don't you want Sheena?"

"No! She fucking done this to me. I don't fucking want her touching me." Ken shoots Sheena, who was pretty damn confused by this turn of events, a dirty ass look.

Sam shakes her head, "Trust me," She says to Sheena, "Ounce the baby is here, she'll forget all the anger." She turns back to Ken, "Okay I'm here, I'm not leaving what I can do?"

Ken shrugs, "I donno, I just don't want you to leave."

"Okay, can you let me step out for like five minutes?" Sam asks.

"Smoke?" Ken asks, "Thought you quiet years ago."

"Did I say I was smoking, I did, I quiet when I got pregnant with Jay. There's something else I need." Sam says, "Five minutes I promise."

"Fine, but if you're not back in five minutes I'm coming looking for you're ass." Ken says looking irritated.

"Okay," Sam laughs a little, before getting up and leaving the room. She goes to the waiting room, "She's fine," She says as everybody stands up, "We haven't told her you're all here, because I don't think she'd take too kindly to it. She's got the epidural, but she's not happy."

"Why?" Xander asks confused.

"If I had to guess, I think she realized she's having a baby." Sam laughs a little.

"Sounds like she's scared." Tara says, "Anything we can do?"

"Go home, I'll call when she's pushing…" Sam says.

"No!" Buffy says firmly, "We aren't leaving until we have our hands on that baby."

"Okay, well, you could tell Faith to bring my guitar back with her." Sam says, "But I gotta get back."

"Keep us updated!" Buffy calls to Sam's retreating back.

Ounce back in Ken's room, Sam goes about doing the only thing she knows to do. Talk.

Twenty minutes later Ken finally dozes off and Sam ounce more sneaks out of the room to tell the others how she's doing. "Seriously guys, go home!"

"We left all the kids at the daycare, they're fine." Willow says, "And Faith's taking the kids over there so she can bring Amy and Ally with her."

"I don't want them here!" Sam says shaking her head.

"To bad," A voice behind her says, "We're here."

Sam turns to look at Amy, "I just don't want you getting bored, it could be hours."

Amy smiles, "Which is why I drove."

"Smart ass," Sam says shaking her head.

"How's Ken?" Faith asks handing Sam her guitar case.

"Sleeping, well she was when I left." Sam says, "I should get back though, coming?"

"Can we see her?" Ally asks.

Sam thinks it over, "Okay, but five minutes and you come back out here."

"Hey!" Buffy says, "No fair!"

Sam rolls her eyes at Buffy, "She already knows, you guys aren't supposed to know she's even here."

"Oh right," Buffy says, "But I don't understand the big deal."

"She doesn't want you worrying. And she doesn't want you seeing her like this." Sam says, "But ounce this kids arrives she won't care."

"Who new a baby was such a big deal to them." Amy says absently when they're out of rang.

Sam puts her arm around her and guilds her to the side slightly, "Babies are a big deal. They're excited because it's a new member to the family. We're not blood related, just like you're not blood related to me, but you're mine. That's all there is to it." Sam moves Amy's hair out of her face, "See, when you've been through what we all have, you get really close. And we join together because…." She pauses, "I don't know how to say it, but we join together for so much bad, and seen so much pain that we cling to a happy event." Again she pauses, "Besides, we all kinda raise the kids….."

Amy smiles, "I think I understand."

"Sam, Ken's trying to get out bed!" Faith calls out the door.

"Okay," Sam calls to her, "Come on you," she says leading Amy that way.

Four hours later…..

Sam rushes into the waiting room, "It's a boy! A BIG boy!"

The whole room erupts into screams of delight and woot woots and laughter. "When can we see them?" Willow asks.

"About an hour, they want to clean her up and everything." Sam says.

"But he's healthy?" Tara asks, "He was early right?"

"Yeah, three weeks, which is why seven pounds if big. They said if she'd went to forty weeks then he'd have been ten pounds," Sam says, "Beautiful boy."

Faith wraps her arms around Sam, "How's Ken?"

"Good, she was great, ounce we convinced her to actually push, it took like four pushes. But she didn't want to push. Of course she was glad ounce they laid him on her chest, and scream! God what a scream!" Sam says.

"We heard him," Faith laughs, "Slayer hearing no doubt but still."

"Yeah," Sam nods, "But she's big to be early, and hair! Oh my God, he has a head full of soft brown hair, I haven't seen his eyes." She runs a hand through her hair, "Oh, pictures!" she gets her phone out and shows pictures of the baby only seconds old.

The chatter in the group hasn't died down when Sheena comes out and says they can come back and see the baby. Sam, of course is the first one in the door. Ken's holding the baby as the group gathers around. Sam lays her head on Faith's shoulder. "Don't even think about it." Faith says against her temple, "Absolutely no more babies."

"That's what you say know." Sam says, leaning forward to take the baby, "Ant that right? Yeah, she'll change her mind."

Ken laughs as she hands the baby to Sam, "So when's it gonna happen?"

"Never," Faith says.

Sam cradles the baby, "Hi," she gently strokes his cheek, "Oh hi handsome. You better wake up and look at me, cause I'm the good aunt."

Faith makes a noise, "He'll be spoiled before he gets home if you leave her alone with him."

"I thought I was the favorite Aunt?" Buffy says, "Seriously!"

"NO! I'm the favorite, and if Sam don't hand that baby over I may just have to take him!" Willow says.

"SHH," Sam says. Willow gives her a quizzical look, then looks at the baby.

"Oh!" Willow says.

The group erupts is a unatimaous 'Ahh' as the baby's brown hair turns a light blue. "That's not normal." Ken says.

"Him's not normal huh?" Sam asks, "Him's a magical boy."

"How?" Sheena asks, "We didn't use magic…"

"I think maybe somebody helped with that huh?" Sam says her eyes falling on Ally, "Maybe somebody done a love spell that went wrong?"

Ally looks at her feet, "Maybe…"

Ken laughs, "You mean…it wasn't the scratch? Ally done a spell?"

"Looks like," Faith says glancing down at the baby, who's hair had turned back brown.

Ken calls Ally over to her, hugging her, "Thank you," she says in her ear.

"Okay, hand over the baby, and what's the name?" Buffy says, "I'm dying to know."

"Bryan," Ken says, "His name is Bryan."

"Him's handsome. Yup, that's what him's gonna be called." Sam says still in the baby tone.

"God she's gonna want another one." Faith mumbles shaking her head.

Everybody slowly clears out and finally Faith is the last to hold the Bryan. Cradling him in her arms she moves to the window, "Well, they're a lot of really weird people in this family, I may be the only normal one, but they all love you." Suddenly feeling a twinge somewhere in her heart she realizes with a starling realization, Sam isn't the only one who wants another baby. But know wasn't the time. Finally Bryan is handed back to Ken, and Sheena. While Faith and Sam make their own way home, Amy and Ally following. The family hunckers down for the night. Delighted at the birth of Bryan, but exhausted from the days events.


	33. Admittance and Baby Making

July 2012 (fifteen months later)

Amy opens the mail box, seeing several letters pulls them out. The one on top is from UCLA, addressed to her. She quickly opens the manila envelope it's in, scanning the letter reading _Congratulation, Amy Dickinson-Lehane, you have be accepted to UCLA for early admittance._ Amy's heart stops as she rereads it, pausing in the hot June sun. Again she rereads it, hardly daring really believe it. Ounce it sinks in she takes off at a run for the apartment building not waiting for an elevator she rushes up the four flights of stairs and down the hallway to the Lehane household. She rushes inside, "I GOT IT!" she screams, only to find the apartment empty. She rushes through each room, sure enough nobody was there. She makes an irritated noise and dials Sam's number, getting voice mail, "Sam!" She says, "I got it, I got early admittance to UCLA, and and I think there's more here, but UCLA! Can you believe it?!"

Sam looks at her phone noting that 'home' had called meaning Amy. Satisfied that nothing were wrong or she'd have called Willow's apartment she turns back to the conversation at hand. "So, Amy is going to college early? And Ally is going to LA come August?" Willow was asking unsure.

Faith nods, "Yup, that means it'll just be us, Jay and Alex."

Sam smiles, "And if you'll help us a new baby."

Willow's eyes widen, "You want another baby?"

"Why not?" Sam asks, "I mean seriously, we always said we wanted more after Alex, and since both older kids are leaving although I still say Ally is only fourteen and too young to be running off to LA, but she's going to Angel and I trust Angel and he did train me so logically I shouldn't be worried about it. But still, I mean can't I train her? Haven't I been doing a good enough job? And Amy going all the way to UCLA if she gets admitted, I mean good God, do we have to move to LA?"

Willow smiles slightly, "Slow down, I'm sure both girls will be fine." She pauses, "But are you sure you're not…wanting a baby to fill the void?"

"There's a void to be filled alright," Faith says, "We talked about it even before the girls said they were leaving. Matter of fact, we talked about it after Bryan was born."

Tara smiles a little, "I new you were talking about babies again."

"Baby, not babies, baby. We want one more." Sam says, "And that's it for us."

"Won't Alex be starting school soon?" Willow asks.

"This year," Faith says, "He's growing up way to fast."

"But he's only four," Tara says, "Isn't that a little young for school?"

"He'll be five in February, they want to put him in pre-school for a few months and then move him to kindergarten, but we told them to just put him in kindergarten or he'll get behind so, we don't know what they're going to do. He really tested to high for pre-school anyways. He tested at the kindergarten level." Sam says pride evident in her voice.

Willow smiles, "That's great. So you want to go for one more?"

Faith glances at Sam, "Yes," she nods looking back at Willow, "We want another one."

"Then let me get the spell." Willow says smiling ear to ear.

"We want it where Sam gets pregnant," Faith calls after her.

Tara laughs, "It doesn't work that way," she says, "We can't tell you which one will get pregnant."

"You mean that I could get pregnant?" Faith asks looking at Sam, "Uh…"

"Oh you big chicken shit," Sam says, "You had Alex and said you'd do it again in heart beat, so suck it up." She laughs.

"I didn't MEAN I'd do it again in heart beat." Faith says, "I just meant….I could…"

Sam looks at her serious, "Faith, we talked about this, please. Just because we don't know who will get pregnant doesn't mean it'll be you."

Faith leans in and kisses Sam, "The things you talk me into."

Sam leans in and kisses Faith's ear, whispering, "Do you remember the sex while you were pregnant with Alex?"

Faith's breathe catches in her throat, "God yes," she almost moans out.

"Then why object to getting pregnant again so much, I'd think it would be a plus." Sam says, "All the ways I could turn you on…Remember the baby doll outfit? Or the dirty school girl?" Faith makes a strangled noise, "Remember how I used to tease you?" Sam runs her hand down Faith's side, gently touching her breasts, "Hmm?"

Willow clears her throat, "Here the um, spell."

Sam pulls back, and smiles at her, "Thanks" she takes the spell, "We hate to run,"

"No we don't lets go," Faith says, causing Sam to laugh.

"But the kids will be home any minute, and I know Amy's home but still, we like to be there when they get home." Sam smiles and stands up, "Thanks."

"Yeah Thanks Red, T." Faith says still pulling Sam toward the door.

Ounce outside Faith throws Sam against the wall, "I could take you right here for that one Mrs. Lehane."

Sam laughs, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I'd make it rough and dirty too," She growls and puts her face only inches from Sam.

Sam reaches out and puts her arms around Faith's waste, "Are you wet Baby?"

"You have no idea," Faith says her voice husky.

"Oh I think I have an idea," Sam says pulling her closer, "But you know, somebody could see us here."

Faith closes her mouth over Sam's, they're tongues battling as she pushes her body against Sam's. Sam moans into Faith's mouth as her hands roam up the side of Faith's body finding her breast. "Anybody could come by," Sam says as Faith devours her neck.

"I don't care," Faith says, "I need you know."

"Even the kids could see," Sam says trying to steady her hips.

"Fuck" Faith mumbles pulling back to look around, "Here," she says picking Sam up and moving toward a broom closet. She opens the door, moving inside and laying Sam down. Quickly under her breath, Sam mutters the spell.

Faith quickly gets her out of her shirt, capturing her breast in her mouth with a fierce hunger, "OH" Sam breathes out, "Oh Faith!" She shoves her hand through Faith's hair, "Shirt off, now," she says tugging at the offending garment, Faith pulls back ripping it over her head, leaning back down and devouring Sam's lips. Sam's hands find Faith's breast, causing her to moan into Sam's mouth.

Ounce breathing is an issue, Faith moves down Sam's body, kissing the delicate skin of her stomach, then quickly undoing her pants pulling panties down as well. Faith quickly shimmies out of her own pants. Then buries her head between Sam's legs, causing her hips to buck.

Faith can feel her own wetness running down her thigh, as she sees that Sam's is as well. She licks the wetness off her thigh and then sucks her clit into her mouth causing the other girl to scream out. Faith gently sucks Sam's clit, sticking one finger into Sam teasing her entrance. Ounce she can't stand the pressure anymore she lifts Sam's leg and plants it on her shoulder.

"Oh God," Comes the stifled cry from Sam as Faith settles her self on tops of her. Faith begins a quick rhythm, driven by desire, but also something else. At this point Faith's so far gone she doesn't care. She quickens her pace as she feels Sam's nails digging into her back. "Faster!" Faith gladly ablindges, until finally the furry is so hot she doesn't know if she can take it, it hurt so much, then suddenly there's release. She feels Sam release only seconds after herself. She keeps moving as she rides out her pleasure, prolonging it as much as possible, until finally she collapses onto Sam.

"Wow," Faith says.

Sam laughs a little, playing with Faith's hair, "Of all the places we've had sex this may be the topper."

"Naw, the car in Las Vagas about six months ago topped it." Faith says, her head laying on Sam's chest.

"Mmm, maybe." Sam says, "It was broad daylight and the middle of a parking lot." She laughs remembering the way Faith hadn't been able to wait. "We should get home."

"Hmm, I'd rather lay here with you," Faith says lifting her head and bracing herself above Sam, "Did you think to do the spell?"

"Mmhmm" Sam nods, "I did."

"Hmm, then we seriously need to practice this baby making stuff some more," Faith says, leaning down and kissing Sam.

Sam giggles, "So soon?"

"I can't wait," Faith says, opening Sam's mouth by force and plunging her tongue into her mouth. "Must be the spell," she says when she pulls back, "Remember when Jay was made?"

Sam laughs a little, "Sometimes I think I can remember the exact moment I connived, although it's almost impossible."

"No," Faith shakes her head, "It was the first time with Alex, in the graveyard."

"How do you know?" Sam asks, marveling up at Faith.

"Because I felt this…" Faith pauses, "I don't know if I can describe it, but it's like my body just….reveled in your come, coming into me. I didn't realize until later what had happened. But I threw my head back and it was just so intense."

"It's always intense," Sam says, "But I think I know what you mean." She reaches up and kisses Faith, "Me on top." She says and swiftly turns them over. She closes her mouth other Faith's, her tongue immediately dominating the other girls. Moving her body against Faith's, until both girls are breathing heavy ounce more. She moves down Faith's body, sucking one of her breasts into her mouth. She gently nibbles at the hard nipple causing Faith to grunt in pleasure. Sam can already feel Faith getting wet, just from the sucking on her breast.

She releases the first breast and gives the second one her attention, Faith arching into her, forcing more of her breast into Sam's mouth. Sam sucks harder, causing a shiver of pleasure to run through Faith's body. Then slowly she moves down Faith's body ounce more to her stomach, only half aware that somebody could come in. She sucks the delicate skin, leaving little red marks that she then licks. It's not often that Faith submits to being on bottom, but every ounce in while she will.

Faith's hands find Sam's long hair and plunge into it, just as Sam licks around her naval. Still going lower, she opens Faith's legs, wasting little time sucking Faith's clit into her mouth. She closes her eyes as she sucks it, revealing in the taste of Faith, she moves down and inserts her tongue, while still stroking her clip with her thumb lazily. This is more for Sam then it is Faith, because Faith is already ready.

Finally, hearing Faith's irrigated plea for release she lifts Faith's leg, just as Faith had done with her, and settles herself on Faith. Both girls gasp at the contact, Faith grunting as Sam starts a tediously slow motion. "Speed up," Faith urges, her fingers clawing at Sam's back.

"Huh?" Sam says still moving slowly, "Did you say slow down?"

"Speed up!" Faith says her nails digging into Sam's back. But Sam holds back still.

"You gotta tell me what to do Faith, what'd you want?" Sam asks, she loves having Faith in this position because she can torments her, but the pleasure Faith gets from it is so great.

"Fuck me hard!" Faith demands, and Sam obligingly speeds up a little.

"Like this?" Sam asks.

"Harder damn it!" Faith says, "FUCK ME HARD!"

With that Sam does speed up, quickening her pace even more when Faith bites her shoulder. It doesn't take long for Faith to come, and feeling the rush of wetness from Faith pushes Sam over the edge. She throws her head back and screams in pure delight, Faith bracing her sides. Before finally she collapses onto Faith, "Damn," she says.

Faith holds onto her, "That's what I said."

Sam closes her eyes attempting to regulate her breathing and listening to the still rushing blood in her ears. It's a long moment before either of them can speak, but when they can neither of them say anything. Until finally they hear the door knob and both girls are startled, and quickly jump up. Luckily the door is locked.

"I can not believe you talked me into having sex in a broom closet!" Sam says, looking over at a glowing Faith. "God you're beautiful."

"First off," Faith says pulling her pants on, "I didn't exactly TALK you into having sex in a broom closet, and second of all, you're the beautiful one." She helps Sam on with her shirt, "And third, when we get home, the kids are going to the park and I'm," She pulls Sam close, "Going to take you in our room, throw you on the bed and rip those clothes back off you."

The janitor finally finds the right key and opens the door, looking between Sam and Faith. "What's going on?"

"Inspection," Faith says, as Sam tries to hold her face straight.

"What kind of inspection?" the janitor asks.

"Her clothes were on wrong." Faith says pulling Sam out the door.

"MY clothes?!" Sam asks laughing.

"Mmmhmmm, that's why I had to get them off you," Faith smiles leading her toward their door.

Ounce inside everybody looks at them. Amy jumping up from the couch, "Where were you? I called!"

"Something wrong?" Faith asks casually noting that all the kids seem to be fine.

"No, but I got in! I got early admittance to UCLA, I got the letter today!" Amy beams at them, "How freaking awesome is that?!"

Sam squeals in delight, "That's great Amy!"

Amy grabs them both around the neck, "And just think if it hadn't been for you, I'd…well I wouldn't be going to college, I mean, I owe you two so much."

Faith laughs a little, "You got yourself in," she says, "We just gave you a little push."

Sam cups Amy's face, "We are so proud of you, but you can't go."

"What?" Amy and Faith both ask startled.

"I'm not ready for you to be in college, and Ally going to LA too, and then Alex going to school. Nope, I'm not ready so you can just stay here." Sam says blinking back tears.

Amy laughs a little, "Sam, you can't keep me here forever. And besides, if I'm right, you're gonna have your hands full."

Sam frowns, "What?"

"Aren't you trying for something?" Amy asks a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"How'd you know?" Faith asks laughing a little, "We just saw Red and T a little while ago."

Amy smiles looking at Faith, "Lets just say I have Slayer Dreams too."

"OH!" Sam shakes her head, "You probably new before we did that we were going to try."

"No," Amy says hugging Sam, "But I do know that it's time I go. You've saved my life Sam, but know I have to live that life, and I'll be back every chance I get. Because this is home. My home. And that is an awesome feeling."

Sam again blinks back tears, "I know, I know what it's like to need a home, and you'll always have one here. You're mine, remember?"

Amy laughs a little, "Yeah, I remember." Flashes of the nightmares she'd had when she first arrived at Faith and Sam's pass threw her eyes as Sam's soft reassuring voice came threw the fear, telling her that Amy was hers. She was Sam's, and nobody was taking her.

Faith wraps her arms around Sam, "I think it's great, but you have to be careful too."

Amy nods, "Trust me I will be."

Ally, who had quietly listened to the exchange, "What about me? Am I still going?"

Sam opens her arms and takes Ally into a hug, kissing the top of her head, "Sis, I don't like it. I think you're too young, and I want you here. But I also understand that you need advanced training that we can't offer here. Which means that if I want you to be trained right, which I do, then you have to go." She lays her head on Faith's shoulder, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"So I'm going?" Ally asks, looking up at Sam.

"Yes, you're going." Sam says sighing deeply. "At least I get to keep my babies."

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Alex says, "I'm a big boy, I'm going to school!"

Sam groans, "I'll teach you big boy alright," she moves past Ally.

Alex squeals and runs off down the hall, Sam right behind him, "I'm gonna getcha," she says finally scooping the boy up into her arms and tickling him.

Faith who had followed, "One of us isn't going to be able to do that much before long."

Sam sets Alex down as the he looks quizzically between his two parents. He bites his bottom lip, "Is my sister coming soon?"

Faith looks down at him, "You're sister is in the living room buddy."

"No, my OTHER sister." Alex says.

"Yeah, is she coming soon Momma?" Jay asks coming down the hall.

"How do you know you're going to have another sister?" Sam asks, looking between the eight year old and the four year old.

"Cause we dreamed it," Jay says, shrugging, "Isn't it gonna happen?"

Faith and Sam look at each other, "Well if won't be for lack of trying on our part," Faith says with a slight chuckle.

"Is it just me or is it freaky how our children always know when we're gonna have another one?" Sam asks looking between the two.

"It's a little freaky," Faith says nodding.

"Giles says it's cause we know each other. Says we're gonna be really really close and we're gonna grow up to do great things or something like that." Jay says waving her hand as though the exact words were no big concern.

Sam sighs, "So tell us about these dreams."

Jay and Alex go about telling they're mothers about the dreams. Going into elaborate details about how when they were older they would ride bikes together. But it wasn't clear where exactly they were living, but not at Slayer School.

That night Sam curled up against Faith both girls sweating from another round of sex, "Do you seriously not want to get pregnant? I mean they couldn't guarantee who would get pregnant."

Faith gently strokes her hair, "I don't mind, I just assumed you'd carry this one. But if I happen to get pregnant then that's fine."

"I want to carry it," Sam admitted, "Not that I didn't love you pregnant I just want to feel that connection again."

Faith kisses her forehead, "I just want another baby, I don't particularly care how it gets here."

Sam laughs, "Me too."

"How long does the spell work?" Faith asks lazily moving her hand down to rub circles on Sam's back.

"Until we get pregnant I guess." Sam says, "But she didn't have any way of telling us that."

"So we wait and see, that's going to be killer." Faith gently kisses Sam's temple.

"I donno, I say we keep trying until we find out, and then pretend we don't know and try some more." She smiles up at Faith who chuckles.

"You realize this changes everything I mean, one of us will have to take off work. I wanted to get the shop open before hand incase I get pregnant, but I donno if it'll happen or not." Faith says her free hand stroking down Sam's arm, "And then we'll have a brand new baby in the house, which is a little scary. I mean Alex is four, are we sure we remember how to do it?"

Sam laughs a little, "I think I remember. I mean I do baby set Bryan enough."

"He's a handful." Faith says, "And now that he's walking and talking a little, he's just like Ken."

Sam nods, "He said 'shit' the other day."

Faith laughs, "Already?"

"Yup." Silence falls between the two, until Faith finally chances a glimpse at Sam, who is sound asleep. Pulling her closer Faith moves her hand to her stomach, stroking the flat surface.

"I love you Samantha Lehane." She whispers.

One month later, (August 2012)

"You have everything?" Sam asks again, "You have the money we gave you?"

Amy raises her eye brow at Faith, then looks back at Sam. "My answer is the same it was five minutes ago when you asked, if we don't get on the road we're not going to make it."

"Are you sure we can't go with you?" Sam asks ringing her hands in distress.

Amy smiles and hugs Sam, "I'm sure you have to stay here. We'll be fine. We got Xander as an escort. Besides, you got other things to think about, I want one of you pregnant when I call."

Sam laughs, "I doubt we'll be pregnant when you call cause you damn well better call me when you get there, but we'll be trying."

Faith winks at Amy and wraps her arms around Sam, "How ya feeling Mommy?"

"Don't call me 'Mommy'." Sam says shaking her head, "Alex hasn't called me that in a year."

"New baby will," Faith says, keeping her voice even. She can already tell Sam's pregnant, just because she knows her body better then Sam herself.

Sam leans into Faith, "If we get pregnant."

"We will." Faith assures her.

"But Amy and Ally are leaving and I can't even take them to LA cause I got to work and shit. This sucks Faith!"

"Sam, we'll be okay." Amy assures her, desperate to calm her fears.

"And it would be harder on you cause you'd have to either take Jay and Alex or leave them with Buffy or one of them and then you'd be all upset down there and it's better that we just go on and have Xander take us." Ally says, "Besides, it's goodbye here or goodbye there."

Sam sighs, hugging both girls, "I don't want goodbye at all."

"Then it's a see you when we get back," Amy says, "Or, we'll see you later. I'll call you soon. But not goodbye."

"We will call as soon as we get there, and everyday." Ally says, "We love you Sissy."

Sam sighs again and hugs Ally, "Allison," she says, "You grew up way to fast youngen."

Ally smiles, "You never call me Allison."

"Bout time you got an adult name, going off to the other Slayer School and all. Sides, Angel ant gonna call you Ally." She laughs, "He usually calls me Samantha."

"Ouch," Ally makes a face, "Good think I like my name."

"Yup," Sam kisses Ally's forehead, "I love you baby Sis."

"I love you," Ally says then moves toward Faith, "I love you Sis, I'll call when we get there."

"You're not scared at all are you?" Faith watches for any twinges of fear, but finds hardly none.

Ally pulls herself to her fourteen year old stance and straightens her shoulder, "After everything I've seen. Nope, I can take it."

Faith hugs her, "You're so brave, but don't be cocky."

Ally rolls her eyes, "I'm not, I'm just good."

"Get your little cocky ass in that car," Faith says shoeing her toward the car. "Yo X-Man."

"Yes I checked the oil and the water." Xander answers, "And I'll drive the speed limit, I won't take them off course, and I love you too."

"Wasn't gonna add the love you." Faith jokes, "Seriously, be careful."

Xander steps up to lean against the car, "Don't worry, I'll get them there in one piece, and then I'll come home and be with my own daughters, and pregnant wife."

"Are you sure you don't mind taking them?" Sam asks suddenly nervous again.

Xander wraps his arms around Sam, "I don't mind at all, it's an honor. And Haley's fine. She's only three months."

Sam sighs, "I know, but if she needs help with the girls, I'll help."

Xander nods a little, "I know you will. Hell the whole of Slayer School will help with any of the kids."

Sam smiles and leans against Xander's chest, "So you seriously don't mind?"

"Seriously," Xander says.

"And you'll be careful?"

"You know I will."

"And you think Faith and me will be able to handle another baby?"

Xander chuckles a little and pulls back from Sam, "Samantha Lehane, besides myself and Haley, I don't think anybody is more suited to having another baby." He kisses her forehead, "Stop worrying. You'll lose the baby."

With that Xander turns leaving Sam to stare in his wake and Faith to laughs slightly, "How does he expect he would know before me."

Faith shrugs, even though she knows cause she confided in Xander last night. Amy hugs Sam, "It doesn't matter, just take care of yourself. I love you, both of you." She hugs both and climbs into the car.

Sam hugs Faith, "I miss them already."

"Yeah," Faith nods, "But on the bright side, we can practice making that baby Xander seems to think you're carrying."

Sam smiles slightly, "Maybe I am, it'd be too early to tell."

"Come on," Faith says trying to turn her around.

"I'll be in, in just a second." Sam says, Faith reluctantly turns and heads back inside. It's a long couple minutes before she makes it up to the apartment. She sighs and sets down to curl up with Faith on the couch, thanking God the kids are at Willow's. Ally and Amy had said goodbye to them that morning. Tears stinging her face she nuzzles Faith's neck.

"I know Babe." Faith whispers kissing her forehead and rubbing her back, "I know."

One month later, (September 2012)

Faith wakes up finding the bed next to her empty, glancing at the clock she sees it's only three o'clock. Groaning she sets up and looks around, not finding Sam in the room. She slips out of bed, and notices the dim light from the crack in the bathroom door, she moves toward it. Opening it she sees Sam laying on her side on the cold tile, "What's wrong?" she says urgently bending over Sam, "Samantha, what's wrong?"

Sam opens her eyes looking up at her, "I'm fine," she says when she sees the panic in Faith's chocolate colored eyes. "I just got sick."

"Sick?" Faith says helping Sam set up and then setting down wrapping her arms around her, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because there was nothing you could do, and I was so tired and hot and weak I just laid down. The tile felt good." Sam says resting her head on Faith's shoulder.

"Still you should have woke me up." Faith says, "I would have helped you back to bed."

"But the tile was cool and helped me cool off." Sam says nuzzling closer.

Faith gently strokes her hair, "Do you think it's the flu or morning sickness?"

"Morning sickness," Sam says wrapping her arm around Faith's waste and scooting closer.

"You think you're pregnant?" Faith says her heart racing, "We're gonna have another one?"

Sam smiles listening to the strong thud of Faith's heart, "Yeah."

Faith lets out a breathe she hadn't realized she was holding, her chest rising and falling rapidly, "We have to make an appointment."

"I did, it's tomorrow." Sam says, "I hadn't really been sick until about two o'clock, then all of sudden I just…"

Faith lays a hand on her stomach, "You okay?"

Sam nods, "I am now."

"Come on lets get you back to bed," Faith says picking Sam up and moving to the bedroom. She gently lays her on the bed, setting down beside her in the dim light, stroking her face, "I love you."

Sam smiles slightly, "I love you too."


	34. Battles We Fight

September 2012

Sam crosses her arm across her chest looking through the bar into the tiny cell, "So not my fault," Buffy says.

"Hey!" Faith pushes Buffy, "This is not my fault."

"You're the one who just had to go back one more time." Buffy says rolling her eyes.

"Hello, our job!" Faith says throwing her hands up and shaking her head.

Sam raises her eye brow, "And just how exactly did you end up in jail?"

"Well, you see," Buffy starts, but is interrupted by Faith.

"We got arrested for prostitution, because we were in that neighborhood and apparently we tried to pick up a cop." Faith says, causing Sam to laugh. "Yeah it's so funny, did you post the damn bale or not?"

"Oh yeah, I did." Sam says still laughing, "But baby I thought I was you're only one."

"Shut up, you know damn well we weren't picking up guys." Faith says as the cop opens the door.

"Actually…." Buffy says, "We kinda were."

"Oh really?" Sam says even more amused.

"Well, I mean we thought he was a demon." Buffy said, "So Faith tried to pick him up, which by the way you lost you're touch, and make sure he was the demon, but he was an undercover cop."

Faith opens her arm to Sam, "I have not lost my touch, and well, that cop was just crazy."

"That cop was just twenty from what I hear." Sam says, "And Giles is taking care of this as we speak."

"Right," Buffy says, "Uh, thanks for the bale out."

"Are you kidding?" Sam says shoving the girl, "You owe me major girl."

"Thought so," Buffy mutters under her breath. "Could we call it even?"

"Uh no," Sam says, "That would mean you didn't owe me, and I had to get my pregnant ass out of bed to come down here and bale your ass out."

"And your wife's." Buffy says turning to walk backwards, "Your wife was arrested too."

"Oh trust me, she will pay the price all night long, tomorrow night." Sam says.

Faith growls and bites Sam's ear, "You going to spank me?"

"Uh no, you get to stay home with the kids while I go out with Sheena." Sam says walking ahead putting extra shake in her hips.

"Fuck," Faith says, shaking her head.

"Where are her and Sheena going?" Buffy asks falling in step with Faith.

Faith shrugs, "Probably out looking for newbies, or doing research."

"Should she be looking for newbies?" Buffy asks slightly thrown off.

"No, but should and will be are two different things, besides I trust Sheena not to let anything happen." Faith says stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Still having the nightmares?" Buffy asks.

"How'd you know?" Faith asks startled.

"Sam told me, thought I could help. How bad are they?"

"Bad enough I don't want to sleep." Faith says looking down toward her feet. "I actually told Red I was five by five the other day."

"Wow, been a long time since you used that." Buffy says, looking sideways at Faith's pained face. "What are they about?"

Faith is quiet for a long moment as they approach the car, "Hey Sam, me and B are gonna walk home and talk a little." She says kissing Sam gently.

"About the nightmares?" Sam asks cupping Faith's cheek, Faith shrugs but doesn't meet Sam's eyes, "It's okay Faith. At least you're telling somebody. I'll see you at home."

"I love you," Faith kisses her again, "Be careful."

"I love you, and you too okay?" Sam says waiting until they are almost out of sight to start the car.

Faith sighs deeply, and Buffy waits patiently, "My past." Faith finally answers.

"I take it that it's not a good part of your past." Buffy comments.

Faith nods, "Definitively not a good part. I uh, I keep dreaming about killing Finch and seeing the body. I uh, I went back after…." Faith sighs, "I mean ounce you took off, I went back."

Buffy nods, "I know."

Faith shudders, "Anyways, the nightmares are about that and then shooting Angel with the arrow. But after each dream I look at myself, I mean in the dreams I'm watching myself, and afterwards I look at myself and say, 'you don't deserve them'. Sam has no clue what I was."

"But you're not that person anymore." Buffy stops and turns Faith toward her, "Faith Lehane listen to me." Faith looks into Buffy's eyes, "You are a good person, you are a wonderful mother. You're a part of this family, and I be damn if you don't disserve this. Yes you screwed up, nobody, not one of us said you didn't. But we forgave you a long time ago. We love you."

Faith blinks back tears, "But I don't know how you forgave me."

"Because we saw that you were better." Buffy says simply, "You nearly gave you're life to save all of us. Not just in the battle of the first, but through the years."

"It's nothing." Faith shakes her head.

Buffy grabs Faith's upper arms, "Faith listen, you have to forgive yourself, and you have to let this go."

"How?" Faith asks, "I still feel like I'm paying the price."

"And you may always feel that way, but enjoy this. Enjoy watching your children grow." Buffy says, "Enjoy you're pregnant wife. Leave the past in the past."

Together Faith and Buffy start back toward the School. Both girl lost in their own thoughts. Finally Faith clears her throat, "So uh can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Buffy says looking sideways.

"Is it normal for a pregnant woman to…" she pauses, "Uh, well, what I'm trying to say is…" again she pauses.

"Just say it!" Buffy says shaking her head.

"She told me a guys ass looked good the other day." Faith says, "And it did, he was hot, but still…."

Buffy laughs, "You don't want you're wife looking at guys asses."

"Right, I mean do you want Robin looking?" Faith asks.

Buffy laughs, "I honestly don't care, as long as he's coming home to me, I don't care."

"So you don't care if he looks at other women?" Faith asks.

"Well it used to bother me, cause I mean my dad left my mom for a younger woman, but then he set me down and told me straight out that he loved me, he married me, he doesn't want anybody else." Buffy says shrugging, "It got pretty bad while I was pregnant, but then it settled down."

"So you're saying I need to talk to her?" Faith says unsure.

"No, deffinately not, she's pregnant, her hormones are out of control. Talking to her can end one of two ways, she will end up crying or you will end up slapped." Buffy says with a laugh.

"Good point," Faith says as they approach the school. "So anymore of the girls slip past the guards?"

"Not since last month." Buffy says, "I can't believe they knocked a guard out!"

Faith shrugs, "I kinda thought it would happen eventually."

"Yeah, well you coulda told me." Buffy says.

"But then you'd have thought I was crazy." Faith points out.

"True." Buffy says, "Are you feeling okay?"

Faith shrugs, "Yeah why?"

Buffy bites the bottom of her lip, "Well it's just….it's probably crazy."

"Know a lot about crazy," Faith answered, looking sideways at Buffy.

"Do you feel old??" Buffy asks.

Faith laughs, "Do I feel old? You got me toped B."

"Don't remind me," Buffy groans.

"What's going on?"

Buffy sighs, "Well, I got to thinking the other day."

"Uh oh," Faith shakes her head, "Never a good sign."

"Hey!" Buffy hits Faith's arm, "Seriously. I was talking to one of the freshmen class and she said 'so you're the orginal slayer?' and I said 'yeah' and she said, 'so like you're the oldest living slayer?' And I mean seriously think about this, I am."

Faith laughs, "Ya know what B?" Buffy groans a little, "You are. You are the oldest living slayer."

"You're not helping," Buffy says, "And you're only two years behind me."

Faith chuckles, "You're only thirty two, you have a three year old, you're not retirement age."

Buffy sighs, "But I have trouble keeping up with her."

"Who? Bethany?" Faith asks, "B, she's slayer. None of us can keep up with her." Faith laughs, "Besides, you're doing great."

"I don't know," Buffy says sighing even more deeply, "She just seems to somehow be able to out run me, and I mean…."

"She's a three year old, she's supposed to be able to out run you and drive you mad. It's her job." Faith says, "We have trouble keeping up with Alex, he's got so much energy built up."

"And you're having another?" Buffy asks surprised.

Faith laughs, "Well we're hoping for normal this time."

"Good luck with normal around here." Buffy says as they approach Faith's door.

"Do you know what somebody very smart ounce told me?" Faith asks, "Right before Jay was born."

"What?" Buffy asks seriously.

"That normal was over rated." Faith says opening her door. "Goodnight"

Buffy stands for a second staring at the door that just closed. "I told her that." Buffy says quietly, she shakes her head a little, "Leave it to Faith to remember what I said nearly a decade ago." Quietly she makes her way down to her own house where Robin is waiting up.

Two weeks later…..

It's Saturday so all of Slayer School are in their respective relaxation places. Aside from Faith, who is scrubbing the toilet at the current moment. Why was she scrubbing the toilet? Because her wife was insane. No, not insane, pregnant. "Momma!" Jay whines from the doorway of their bathroom, "I thought we were going to the park!"

"We are," Faith says, "Just as soon as we get the house clean, so go clean your room."

"It is clean!" Jay says, "Besides Mom's in there crying again."

Faith sighs, "Why?"

Jay, behind her, shrugs, "I donno, something about growing up way to fast and wanting me to be her baby again."

"And you just left her in there to cry?" Faith turns to look at the eight year old raising an eye brow.

"No," Jay shakes her head, "Alex is in there."

"What's he doing in your room?" Faith asks.

Again Jay shrugs, "He was watching Mom and trying to figure out why she crying when I left. But he wasn't bothering her, just watching."

Faith can't help but laugh. That was something so Alex, he was always thoughtful before making a move. He assessed each new situation, tilting his head slightly with a look of complete consintration. Faith stands, takes off her gloves, "I'll meet you in the bedroom," she says washing her hands before following Jay.

"But I wanna be a big boy," Alex was saying, "You said you wanted me to be a big boy."

"I know baby, it's just hard to watch you grow up so fast," Sam says sniffling a little.

"But why are you crying?!" Alex asks in frustration, "You told me to be a big boy, but you're crying because I'm a big boy!"

Faith can't help but laugh, "Hey babe, hey big boy."

Alex turns to look at her, hands on his hips, "I think Mom's lost her marbles."

Faith tries to hide her smile, "Son, you can't say stuff like that."

"But said tell the truth!" Alex says tilting his head.

Faith laughs, "That we did."

Sam smiles at Faith, "He may look like me, but he's all you."

"I have a little more tact," Faith says setting down next to Sam, "What's going on?"

"I donno, I just…." Sam sighs, "I think our son is right, I've lost my marbles."

"See!" Alex says rolling his eyes.

"Hey don't roll your eyes at us," Faith says reaching out with one arm and grabbing him, pulling him onto her lap. "Listen," She motions for Jay to set down next to her, "Mom is missing Amy and Ally, and she's really…..uh…..easily upset these days. So, we're just going to have to deal with it okay?"

"Is it cause of the baby?" Jay asks looking up at Faith.

"Yeah, it's cause of the baby." Faith answers nodding, putting an arm around Jay.

"Why's the baby making her cry?" Alex asks frowning.

Sam laughs a little, "The baby doesn't mean it, I'm just….adjusting to being pregnant. But I'm okay, and I'm not mad or anything."

"So…" Jay frowns, "Is this gonna go on for long?"

Sam looks at Faith who smiles, "Possibly until the baby gets here. You remember when Ken was pregnant with Bryan right?"

Both kids nod. "I'm not as bad a Ken," Sam says playing with the blanket she's holding, "Am I?"

"Uh," Faith bites her bottom lip the way she always does when she's thinking or lying, "Uh, of course not Babe."

"You're lying threw you're teeth." Sam says laughing a little, "And I love ya for it."

Two hours later…. SPOV

I sent Faith and the kids to the park when Haley came over for a few minutes. "So where's Xander?" I ask setting down across from the blonde with my own cup of tea.

Haley takes a sip of her tea and smiles, "The park with the kids."

"Ah," I nod, "So you kicked them out and ran over here?"

Haley laughs, "Something like that."

"So what's going on?" I ask surveying the four month pregnant woman.

"I'm freaking," Haley admits.

"About?" I ask, knowing fully well.

"The twins were born by c-section. And yeah I see women in labor every day, but it's not the same. I don't think I can do this Sam." She shakes her head, "I don't think I can go natural."

I laugh a little, "Trust me Haley, you can do this."

"It's not funny!"

I nod a little, "This time around is completely different. I get that. You new the day, the time, hell you knew the how that the twins were getting here. But you're strong Haley."

She sighs, "And what am I gonna do, I mean sleepless night, diapers and what if the girls hate him?"

"They wont," I say with conviction, "They'll be jealous, or at least Jay was, but then ya know they got each other." I pause, "See thing is, ounce they see him, ounce they hold him and feed him when you stop breast feeding, they'll fall in love. And ounce you hold him, you'll fall too."

"How do you love three kids?" Haley asks quietly.

I sigh and lean back looking at a point over Haley's shoulder thinking. How do you love three children? How is it that you can love something that isn't even here yet so much? "I guess it just happens," I say finally. I set up resting my arms on the table looking down into my tea, "It's like, how do you love so somebody so much it hurts? You just do." I look up at her, "I went from having nothing to….having everything." I say. I pause, Haley doesn't know my past. There's been no need to tell her. I sigh a little, "Look, I donno how it happens, how any of this happened." I glance around the room, "But," I pause putting my thoughts together, "When Jay was born I already new I loved her. And with Alex I new. It's not that I like…"

"You know what stands out about you and Faith?" Haley asks.

"No," I shake my head, "I don't know."

"How you love the kids, not just yours all of them. And how hard you work to make sure that the kids are trained. When I met Xander, I was totally against using magic. I hated it. But then this family weasled their way in and Willow taught me how to control it, and Tara taught me to be myself." She sighs, "You welcomed in into your home and I just…."

I tilt her head, "What's going on Hales?"

Haley looks at me, "I don't know." She answer honestly, "I thought it was because of the baby, or hormones or something. But I can't shake the feeling like something's not right. Like there's something wrong."

"With the baby?"

"With everything." Haley says, "Not the baby, the baby's fine. But something wonky, as Willow would say, in the air. Like…"

I frown, "Like what Haley? Something evil in the school?"

"Maybe," Haley says, "It could be hormones."

"Then that'd be something we were sharing and I highly doubt that." I say getting up and moving into the kitchen just to give myself time to think. When I looks up Haley is there. "I've been feeling it, but I thought it was hormones too."

"Then what?" Haley asks, "I mean I've been around a few years know but that doesn't mean I understand this whole slayer thing."

I laugh, "We don't always either."

Just then I hear the kids rushing through the door, "MOMMY!" Alex screams, I turn quickly he only calls me that when something wrong.

"What?" I ask as he bounds up to me.

"Something wrong with Momma!" He says, and I feel my heart stop.

"SAM!" Xander's voice sounds in the living room, but I'm rooted to the spot.

Haley rushes past, turning at the door, "Sam, you gotta snap outta it."

I shake my head and rush into the living room, Xander has set Faith down on her couch, "What's wrong? What happened?" I ask setting down.

Faith looks up at me, "I'm alright. But I'm weak. I donno what happened, it's like my slayer powers went, poof bye bye."

I look her over, "You mean all your power?" She nods, "Oh God," Xander, call Buffy, Haley call Giles."

I look over at Jay and Alex who are standing scared in the corner, "Kids come here, I need you're help okay?" I say calmly, "I need you to go get Willow and tell her Momma's sick."

"Call Ken," Faith says, but it seems to take all her power.

"Right," I say and nod as the kids leave. I pull out my cell phone, but see Xander's worried face, "What?"

"Uh, well, it would appear as though, well, the Buffster's lost her power too." Xander rings his hands a little.

I blink, "What?"

"Uh," Xander says.

Willow rushes in the door, "What's wrong?"

I look at her, "We have a big problem."

Quickly we explain what's going on, Haley calls Ken and Sheena and they've lost their power too. I set down beside Faith, "I think we need to move you again."

"I'm to sore and weak." Faith says softly, "I just feel drained, like nothing will ever be okay again."

I gently take her hand, "But it will, we'll fix this." I put it on my stomach, "We have to."

"Where are we moving her?" Xander asks.

I look up at him, "The gym, I want to know how many girls are effected. And I want all of those that are in the gym until we can figure this out." My attention turns to Willow, "I want a full research party on this. And Giles, make sure he gets here." Willow nods, "And Haley I want you to open up the daycare and keep all the kids. And call Dawn to help. Oh and put up as many barriers are you can."

"What are you going to do?" Xander asks watching me carefully.

"I'm going to gather the troops," I say simply, "Just make sure that everybody effected gets into the gym safely. Without their power they're defenseless."

Xander nods helping Faith up, "Be careful," Faith says weakly.

I smile at her, "I'm fine."

I rush out of the apartment dialing a number on my cell phone. I hear somebody pick up, "Hello?" Says an agitated male voice.

"Angel, we got major problems." I say into the receiver.

"What's wrong?" Angel asks concern in his strong voice.

"Some of the Slayers have lost their powers and we don't know why." I say quickly, "We're going into major research mode, but we need you to do the same."

"Of course, do you need extra troops?" Angel asks.

"I don't know, but I'll call if I do." I say rounding the corner and watching as most of the older girls are helped into the gym. This could be very bad. I swallow hard and hang up the phone before heading into the gym. I spot Willow quickly.

She looks up to see me, "How are you?" She asks concerned.

"I'm okay," I say, "How much damage?"

Willow frowns, "All the girls over eighteen have lost their powers or are losing them."

"Damn," I say biting my bottom lip, "Okay, gather the girls that are under eighteen, I want to talk to them."

Willow nods and rushes off to gather them up for me. Tara smiles reassuringly, "Things will be okay."

"They have to be." I say simply turn around and looking at the young up and coming slayers laying and setting in various places around the gym. My eyes find Buffy who looks just as weak as Faith. She won't be leading this time. I search for Ken and Sheena who are setting near Faith who looks as though she can't get up. I would go to her, but that wouldn't help. Right know I need to lead, and to be honest it scares the hell out of me. I cross my arms across my chest and sigh deeply. "This has to be okay." I say quietly.

"Okay girls are gathered," Willow rushes back up to me, "They're all in the hall way."

"Good," I nod turning by back on the group and move to the door. In the hallway I find the rest of Slayer school looking quiet scared. "Okay!" I say and everybody goes quiet, "Here's what I want!" Everybody looks exspectantly, "I want the more experienced ones to fan out and guard the grounds, make sure that you do this is pairs. I do not want anybody alone, and I exspect that you will contact me when and if you find anything. We don't know what this is, so we can only assume it is a demon." I pause as I see the scared looks, "I want the younger ones in the dorm, unless you want to help research."

One girls raises her hand, "Mrs. Lehane, what if we want to help?" The freshman asks.

"Then do research." I answer.

"No, what if we want to help look for the demon?" She asks standing up straighter.

"You don't have the skills," I say.

"But we have the power, and we know how to use it." She says determined, "Look this is our school, no demon is coming in here and taking it over and they're not going to hurt our friends." She moves to stand in front of me, "If this is our job, our calling, our destiny, then why won't you let us do this. It's not going to help to look at pretty pictures in a book."

I raise my eye brow at her, "And it won't help if you get hurt."

"But we won't. I have a theory," She says, "I think this can only effect those over eighteen."

"Then why isn't she affected?" One of the older students asks.

"Maybe she's the demon!" one suggests.

The girl infront of me rolls her eyes, "Do you really think we'd all be this close and not know?" A grumbling went up among the older students because they'd been made a fool of my a freshmen. She turns back to me, "I think it's because of the baby. I don't know how, or why Mrs. Lehane. But I know that I want to help, I want to look for this and protect this school."

Xander taps me on the shoulder, "Sam, I think she's right. We do need the help with all the older slayers down."

I sigh, "Fine, but I need some doing research."

"We'll go full research mode." One girls says.

"I want you taking turns, nobody out more then four hours at a time." I say, "That's if this last that long." Which I hope it doesn't.

Hours later….. (GPOV)

I pop my head into the office adjacent my old office and sees Sam sleeping on the couch. Sighing I clear my throat.

"What? Where is it, I'll kill it!" Sam sets up looking around sighing when she sees me standing at the door, "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry," I say watching the young girl. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"No," she says standing up but wabbling and putting a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I ask stepping closer.

"Morning Sickness," Sam says with a slight smile.

I nod slightly understanding. I sigh though, "We think we may have found something."

Sam's head snaps toward me, "What?" She asks quickly.

"Only the name of the demon I'm afraid," I answer.

"That's something," Sam says slightly.

"His name is the Portalisis Demon." I say motioning for her to set down as I do.

"So what do we know about him?" She asks turning to face me.

"Not a lot," I say cleaning my glasses and not looking at her.

"Giles?" Sam asks taking my glasses from me.

With a heart felt sigh I look up at her, "We know he's powerful, very much so. Though we aren't sure what the power can do or what he will do."

"How do we find him?" Sam asks handing my glasses back.

"I think we should know more before we tried to." I say.

"Then find it Giles," Sam stands up, "Do you understand me?" she asks not angry exactly but desperate.

I nod my head and watch as Sam moves through the door. I set there for another moment before moving back to the research room.

Willow looks up as I enter, "Did you find Sam?"

"Yes," I say softly, "She said to keep looking."

Willow nods, "We're trying."

I set down with a dusty book in hand and am soon obsorbed into it.

Two hours later….(WPOV)

I reread the passage, oh this is not good. Not good not good not good. "Guys," I say.

"Have you found something?" One of the young girls helping us research asks.

"Uh," I look up, "I think I need Giles's help deciphering this," I say and get up, "In the other room." I add.

I see Xander and Tara throw me a questioning look. 'Just come on, I don't want to scare the students yet.' I think and watch as the two get up and follow me and Giles. We make our way into the room across the hall and I take a deep breathe.

"What's going on?" Xander asks, "Did you find the big bad?"

"Yeah," I nod a little, "And it's worse then we though. Apparently the demon has somehow separated the human and slayer half of the girls. They are both still inside their body but they're sperated."

"How do we put them back together?" Tara asks her hand on my arm.

I shake my head, "I don't know, but if we don't do it and soon then…" I pause and take a deep breathe, "Neither half can live unless they are together."

"Oh God," We hear from the door.

I cut my eyes over quickly and see Sam standing there, this is not good.

"We'll figure this out," I say quickly, "I promise we will."

"You don't understand," Sam says, "The girls they, they found a force field, it's around the city. And it's what's causing this but there's not way we can…remover it."

I frown, "A force field?"

"Yeah, the only way to break it is to have a lot of power." Sam pauses, "Perhaps more then when you opened the portal to save me."

Everybody's eyes get big. This is so not good.

Two hours later…Third pov.

Sam kneels beside Faith, who is getting weaker by the minute. "Faith," she says quietly, "I'm here okay?"

Faith's eye flutter open, "Hey sexy," She says softly.

Sam laughs a little wiping her eyes, "I uh, I need to talk to you."

"Don't cry," Faith attempts to raise her hand but can't.

"You don't understand." Sam says trying to hold back a sob.

"I'm dying again huh?" Faith asks as Sam takes her head, "I can feel it."

"I don't know how to fix this one," Sam sobs out.

"You will though." Faith says.

Sam sighs and leans down kissing Faith's lips, "I love you."

"I love you to. Go save the world again." Faith says and Sam nods against her.

Sam gets up looking around her seeing the weakened soldiers she sighs and heads for the door. Ounce outside she falls to her knees sobbing hystarically.

Xander wraps his arms around Sam, "Shhh," he says turning her to face him.

Sam clings to him, "I can't do this without her." Sam sobs.

Xander takes her by the upper arms forcing her to look at him through the tears, "Listen to me, you have to." He says gently, "Samantha, you have to pull this together."

"I can't" Sam shakes her head.

Xander reaches up and touches her cheek, "You're an awesome person, and one hell of a warrior, but right know you're a hurt lover. All this pain and fear needs to be channeled." He looks into her eyes, "I've always been the fall behind guy, always been the back up. I don't know how to lead an army, but you do. Think about it Sam, if you give up they all die. But if you lead us, if you tell us what to do then most if not all will live."

"There's Vampires storming the school!" Willow screams reaching them, looking down at them.

Xander looks up at Willow them back at Sam, "What's it gonna be? You gonna let them beat up, or are you going to stand and fight?"

Sam looks at him, fear evident in her eyes, but determination also showing. She slowly stands up, looking between Willow and Xander, "I'm not beat up." She says simply.

Tara, holding the scythe that had been used in the battle of the First Evil, comes to stand beside Willow. "You'll need this."

Sam reaches out and takes the scythe, "I want you fighting beside me."

"Nowhere else we'd be." Xander says.

Sam squares her shoulders making her way to the other end of the hall, "Ready you're weapons!" She says to the girls.

"What'd we do?" One girls asks.

Sam looks toward her, "We fight." She says simply.

A path is made so that she can reach the door, standing outside is a small army of Vampires lined up like nifty little soldiers. Sam stands in front of the rest, Willow, Tara and Xander at her side.

"Ready!" she screams holding the scythe up, "Set!" Holds it out in front of her, "FIGHT!"

All the able bodies at Slayer School, save those taking care of the kids, fight.

The last thing that Faith hears before losing contiousness is the battle call of her lover.

I won't lie and say that there was no life lost in the battle, there was. I won't lie and pretend that it was a fair fight, it wasn't. The Slayers kicked the Vamps asses. But at the end of the battle, is when the serious shit happened. Ounce the Vamps are dead this evil looking demon steps forward facing Sam.

"You won't win." He says.

Sam holding the scythe up, "Why do they all say that, then I end up kicking their asses."

"That weapon will not work on me." The demon says stepping forward.

Sam, brused and bloody from battle, throws the weapon aside, "Then I'll just give you a good old fashion ass kicking." Some of the girls step forward, "This isn't your fight, you've won yours stay back."

"You're lover is almost gone." The demon says.

Sam takes a deep breath, turning her back on the demon. She jumps in the air and does a round kick knocking him to the ground and landing on her feet. He quickly gets up and throws a punch at her, but she deflects it easily. She back hands him and he goes flying. Sam isn't sure for a moment where all the power is coming from, but then realizes, it's the baby. Without a second thought she picks the demon up and throws it into a wall. Stalking over to him she catches the scythe Willow is throwing at her. She steps on his neck, "Don't fuck with my family." She says plunging the sharp tip into her chest and twisting.

Sam turns toward the onlookers, "This is your destiny," she says. "Will there be more battles, more demons, yes. But is this your battle alone, no. Look around you, you are not alone in this." She looks over at Willow, Tara and Xander. "We teach you, we lead you, but this is not a life to be chosen lightly. You were each chosen for a reason." She pulls the scythe out of the demons chest, plunging it in again twisting the removing it.

Four hours later….FPOV

It's been hours since the battle. Yes my pregnant wife fight in an apocylipic battle. Granted we didn't understand just how appocylipic it coulda been at the time. Ounce the battle was over and Sam killed the demon then the force field that was separating our powers went away. It was fucking weird. I could feel my strength coming back to me, and boy was I glad. We lost a couple girls, but over all we're okay. Weak and tired, but we'll be like that for a couple days probably. When Sam came back in she just fell down beside me and balled like a baby.

Speaking of, the baby's fine. As soon as I could speak and she was listening I made her go the hospital wing and get checked out. They said she's fine, the baby's fine, everything's fine. I was so glad I almost busted into tears myself! Almost, because I was still to weak to walk. Finally we got all the girls settled back in the dorms, Xander and them cleaned up the yard, and I'm home know with my family.

Jay and Alex are curled up with us in bed. I love my kids, but I wish they would go to their room, cause I really want to show their mother how much I love her. Since my powers came fully back or whatever, I've been uber horny. I know I'm crazy, and I don't think Sam's up for it she looks exhausted. They said she channeled the baby's power, which can only mean it's gonna be one powerful fucking baby.

I sigh and play with Jay's hair remembering what Giles said about two hours ago.

"_I found a prophecy," Giles says looking at all of us gathered._

"_There's always a prophecy," B rolls her eyes setting on Wood's lap._

_Giles smiles lightly, "Yes, but we've already changed this one. Or should I say Sam did?"_

_Sam looks up from my hand, "Huh?"_

"_The prophecy states that if the three original slayers are weakened and taken out before the second generation, which I take to mean your children, come into then the world would not longer have Slayers." Giles says looking at each in turn._

"_You mean if this demon had succeded in taking us out then there would be no slayers, the line would end?" B asks looks scared._

"_Yes, but only if the three of you had been taken out, and only if it's before the children come into their full powers. However, I believe the baby Sam is carrying will pretty much be born with it's powers intact. No coming of age required." Giles says again smiling at Sam._

That's pretty much when I blocked the rest out. I lay there debating it all, playing with Jay's hair. I see Alex stir and he sets up a little, "What's wrong buddy?"

"I dreamed that you wented away and didn't come back," He says slightly sleepily.

I smile at him, "I'm right here and I ant going anywhere." I say.

He looks over at Sam, "Is my baby sister okay?"

I can't help but chuckle, "Yeah she's okay."

Alex nods and turns his head back to me. "I'm a big boy, but I was scared."

I nod a little, "I know, I'm sorry you were scared." And I am, I never want my kids scared.

He bites his bottom lip a little, "Do you get scared a lot?"

"Sometimes," I say tilting my head slightly, "What's wrong?"

Alex gently crawls over Jay, and I flip onto my back he settles down on my chest. "I don't want you to be scared Momma. Cause when you're scared my heart hurts."

Gently I rub his back, "It's okay to be scared, good even." I say and feel him nod against me.

"Mommy says that I know more about your heart then anybody cause I came from inside you." Alex says, "Is that true?"

I reach down and kiss his head, "Maybe." I say. I know he's falling asleep I can hear it in his voice. And sure enough it isn't long before the tale tale snore is going on. I lay there rubbing my son's back and wonder if it is true. I love Jay, she's my daughter. Her and Sam are my girls. But he's MY boy all the way. He did grow inside me. So maybe there is more of a connection. I donno, but I'm getting pretty sleepy and I think I'm just gonna nap for a minute or two…..


	35. Happy Thanksgiving and Home Comings

November 2012 Allison (Ally's) pov.

So I've been in LA for a few months. I know you're wondering why the heck Sam and Faith would send me to LA. But truth be told, I kinda decided I wanted to go. Not 'cause I don't love them or anything like that, but I wanted to be closer to Amy. Besides, it was time I trained with somebody who wouldn't pussy foot around with me.

And that person turned out to be Angel. He trained Sam, and worked with Faith for a while I think. He doesn't let me let my guard down. He doesn't hurt me either, but it's like….it's hard to explain, but Slayer power wise, he's made me a lot better. And to him I'm not just the teachers bratty kid sister.

Then there's Fred, who's been helping me magically. She's got a lot of knowledge of the old arts and stuff, and it rocks. At first it was sort of boring but know I'm like able to do spells way more advanced then any fourteen year old should be able to do.

But all of this has absolutely no matter at the moment. 'Cause right know, at this very second, I'm pulling into the Ohio Slayer School. I may love LA and the people I'm working with, but this is home and I simply can't wait to get back.

Sam's having some big dinner at the gym. I donno what all is going on I just know that I'm home and my family is meeting me and I couldn't be happier. So we pull up in front of the gym and Amy climbs out first. I'm a little slower, taking everything in, but I smile at her to let her know I'm okay. We walk into the gym and the first thing I hear is this loud squeal of delight, then I'm being tackled by about eight kids ranging from about one and half to nine.

"Wow, slow down," I say as they knock me over.

"We missed you Ally!" Alex says from on top of me.

"You went away for a loooong time" Destiny says, "And you couldn't baby set us and we was sad."

I have to laugh a little, "I'm sorry Dessy Bell, I had to. But we can play together while I'm here okay?"

Destiny nods her head, the redish blond bob bouncing around.

I look over a little and see Sam smiling at me. "Okay, off come on, I'm not going anywhere. That's it," I say and watch the kids reluctantly climb off me. I pull myself up, and hug Jay, "Hey baby girl, you okay?" I ask. She nods holding onto me, "I'm gonna go see Sis, then I'll be back." I say against her ear. Again she nods and releases me.

I make my way over to Sam, who grabs me, "God I missed you!"

I can't help but laugh as she lets go and I look down toward her stomach, "Put on a few pounds there Sis?" I ask teasing. I could feel the bulge of her pregnant stomach when she hugged me.

"I guess so," She laughs a little, "Lets just say that Faith's work out close are my wardrobe at the moment."

"Then we'll go shopping while I'm here," I say smiling at her, "You okay?"

She nods against the tears, "Damn hormones." She mutters, "I'm fine, just glad you're here, and that Amy's here. And that we're all okay."

I nod my head in understanding. Angel had explained the events with the force field about two months ago. Wicked scary. Did I just say wicked? Geez, I get all the way to LA and I still can't shake the influence Faith had on me. Speaking of, I look around and finally spot her. She's knelt down in front of Bryan, who's giggling perfusely as she tickles him. I can't help but laugh.

"What?" Sam asks following my eyes.

I smile and turn back to her, "I guess I just can't believe that bad ass Faith is really so good with little kids." I say, "I mean I know she's good with Jay and Alex and I know she's good with me, but," I turn back to Faith, "She just never stops surprising me."

Sam gives a small chuckle, "Yeah. I wasn't surprised at all when we had Jay. Most people were though."

I nod my head. I may not have been around in the beginning but I know what I've been told. And I did do a little memory lane trip with Faith not long ago. I'll explain that later.

Bryan comes rushing toward us, "I get you Sammy!"

Sam laughs and reaches down to catch him, "You will huh?"

"Uh huh, I get you good!" Bryan says then giggles when Sam tickles him.

Faith makes her way over, "Hey kid, whatcha doin?" she asks me, pulling me into a hug.

"Just came to make sure you's taken care of my sis." I say.

Sam rolls her eyes, "I don't need taking care of."

"You need," Kennedy says walking up and taking Bryan from Sam, "To stop lifting and pulling and tugging on him."

Sam huffs, "I can't help it that you're son loves me."

Kennedy rolls her eyes, "Sam, please. I'm almost begging you, he could kick you in the stomach or you could strain a musicle or something. I don't want you hurt!"

Sam hugs Kennedy, "I'm not going to get hurt. I still pick Alex up for goodness sake."

Faith tenses, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't pick him up anymore?"

I shake my head, "Have you ever seen her say no to that pout?"

Faith seems to think about it, "No, I guess not." She sighs, "But she's going to have to eventually."

"He was having nightmares Faith, I couldn't just let him have nightmares. So I picked him up rocked him and put him back to bed." Sam says with a sigh, "I wish everybody would believe me when I say things are fine."

I watch Faith step forward and wrap her arms around Sam. I feel someone behind me and know instantly it's Xander. I smile when he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"What's up kiddo?" He asks from behind me.

I turn around and give him a big hug, "The sky" I pull back and give him a big smile. He laughs, "How's Haley and the girls?"

"Good, they're good. Haley can't wait to see you, but she's home. The doctor put her on bed rest."

I frown, "Is she okay? The baby? Is the baby okay?"

"He's fine," Xander assures me, "But her blood pressure was a little higher then he's line."

"Oh," I frown again and turn to look at Sam, who's know busied herself seeing about Amy.

I can't help but smile a very deep very happy sigh. I may love LA and the school and the teachers and everything, but it's just not home. I never put much stock in the old saying 'home is where the heart is' until now. And believe me, now I do. There's a lot left in for me in LA, and I do have to go back. But being there, and away from my family, well it made them seem so much more important. And presiace.

I hear an all to formliar giggle that tells me Alex is near by and getting into some sort of trouble. I look over and can't help but chuckle. He's got a can of whipped cream and him and Jay are spraying it at each other. I can't help it that my heart expands so much it almost hurts.

Same night, Amy POV.

So I'm home. Wow feels a little strange to say that. Before Sam and Faith took me in a couple years ago, I didn't really have a home. Hadn't in a long time. So I guess I sorta forgot what a home way. But not only did they remind me, but they took me in. And on top or that, I got two little sisters and a brat little brother. Actually, Jay's probably the brat.

See, Jay's the girl and the oldest. She gets her way a lot. She's eight, I think. She'll be nine her birthday. Anyways, she's the take action type. She doesn't set there and think about if she wants to punch you in the face, she just punches you. But she's girly too. I mean seriously girly. I don't honestly know how ended up so girly with Faith and Sam being her parents. Then again I'm sure Willow, Tara, Haley, Buffy, Kennedy (not that she's girly), and Sheena has something or other to do with that. Oh and don't forget Alison. Yeah she isn't called Ally in LA. She's all adult sized now. It's really cute.

Anyways, back to Jay. She's spoiled rotten. But I gotta say she's a good kid too. I mean, she takes care of her little brother. And one hell of a fighter. She's all Slayer, and it means she's got a lot more power then some of us. She's got as much as Faith and Sam. Which is kinda scary cause her powers are still growing.

Alison's got mega power. Add Slayer and Witch and it could get dangerous. But she understands she has to control her powers and she's damn good at it. I know that she's gonna be great someday, I can feel it in my bones. She's missing Sam and Faith too. But she has to stay in LA. It was probably the hardest thing Sam and Faith have had to do to send her there. But they couldn't train her anymore. She needed somebody who can take the brute power, and stuff. And teach her the things that Faith and Sam couldn't. Well not couldn't' exactly, but things that they'd rather not teach her. There's just some things a big sister isn't willing to teach, and how to murder is one of those things.

Anyways, Alex is a lot more thoughtful. He'll actually think about hitting you before hitting you. He'll still hitcha but he'll have a good reason. I can't count the number of times I've been baby setting and watched him stand back, this little look of complete consintration on his face, before he finally puts the puzzle together. He's so cute when he goes into think mode. Because he gets this little look on his face that so adult on his little features. It's really cute. He furrows his brow, and bites his bottom lip and you just can't help but go 'awwww'. But don't let him hear you. He's a big boy, and 'awww' is for babies. He's so proud of the fact that he's going to school.

I was kinda leary when they put him in kengerardan at only four, but he's doing good. He's really, like really, smart. I can't wait to see what he does in the future, brain surgent is not a far fetch. Then again, he's so thoughtful maybe he'll be a writer. I donno, but whatever he is, it's gonna be great to watch.

I thought maybe ounce I went to college that Sam and Faith wouldn't want me. That's not the case though, in fact it's so far not the case that it's like on another planet. See, they adopted me. And Sam said, 'Ounce we adopted you, you became ours, that's just the way it goes'. I can't help but laugh. She and Faith are possessive. Of each other as well as their kids and sis's. I can't believe how much different my life is.

I sigh as I look down at the picture ablum in my lap. I feel somebody coming down the hall and it's Alex. He doesn't think I've seen him yet, but he's creeping along. He's got all he slayer stealth that's for sure. Keeping in the shadows, being all quiet. I smile at the thought. He sticks his head around the corner as if making sure I'm still here.

"What's wrong kiddo?" I ask and he stops. Apparently deciding that I wasn't mad he moves more fully into my line of sight. He's dressed in Superman PJ's and looks so cute.

"I wanted to make sure you were still here." He says quietly.

I frown, "Come here," I say and he rushes toward the couch. I set the book aside and pull him onto my lap. "What's a matter?"

"I donno," He shrugs, "I dreamed you left again before Thanksgiving and I never sawed you again. And I was sad."

I wrap my arms around his waste and rest my chin on his shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere Bubba till I gotta go back to LA."

"Do yous gotta go back?"

"Yeah, Bubba I gotta go back." I answer leaving a kiss on his timple.

"I don't want ya to. Mommy gets sad when you leave. And Momma says she shouldn't be sad cause it could hurt my baby sister and I don't want anything hurting my baby sister. So you gotsta stay." He says playing with my finger.

I sigh a little, "I gotta go back Bubba. But listen, I promise you that as long as your Mommy is able, she won't let anything happy to you or your sisters or Alison or me or Momma. She's a strong woman, both your mothers are."

He's quiet for a long moment, "Billy said that I should have a Mommy and a Daddy not two Mommies."

I frown a little, but sigh. "I want you to listen very carefully okay?" He nods his head a little, "You're a very lucky little boy. I don't care what Billy or any other kid says. Families aren't just a mommy and a daddy." I look sideways at him and he's doing that thinking thing again and it's really really cute. "Some families have two mommies and some have two daddies and some have a mommy and a daddy. But they're all families no matter what." I pause to let him think about it, "Do you understand?" I ask.

"Are you my family?" he asks quietly, "Cause you didn't come from my mommies."

I smile and nuzzle his neck a little, "Yeah Bubba, I'm family. See my family wasn't nice like yours, so your mommies said I could come here and live."

Alex nods his head a little. He's still got that thinking look on his face. He's biting his bottom lip, and his eye brows are furrowed and his head is slightly tilted. At this moment he could not look any more like Sam if he tried.

"Why was your family not nice?"

I sigh a little, "I donno, but I don't care." I say, "I got you guys and you're my family and I love you sooooo much," I squeeze him gently and he laughs.

"Are you going to be family with my new baby sister?"

"Yup sure am. And I'm gonna love her and spoil her and everything just like I do you and Jay." I kiss his temple again.

Alex yawns a little and I laugh. He's tired. Slowly he leans into me, turning to snuggle closer.

"Amy?"

"What Bubba?"

"You're the best biggest sister in the world."

I can't help but feel my heart swell with pride. I'm the biggest sister, and yeah it feel pretty damn awesome. Not to mention that the little boy now cuddled up sleeping in my arms, is pretty damn awesome too.

Same night….Sam POV

My girls came home! God I didn't even realize how quiet the house had been without them! I've been busy being pregnant and stopping apoclypsis to really think about it I guess. But they're home and they're under my roof, and I love having my family all together again.

Okay, so I only get them for a month, but I'll take it. I mean, I can't wait to go shopping with them, and to take the kids to the park with them, and just hang out and feel normal again.

Well maybe not normal. 'Cause that's not gonna happen till the baby gets here, and even then normal won't exactly be in the cards. I've decided that normal is just not what we are. And never will be. It's over rated anyways, or at least that's what Xander's always said.

I turn on my side and watch Faith sleep. She looks so peaceful. And beautiful. Boy is she beautiful. Her hair is about down to the middle of her back now, and she's complaining it's getting to long. But I like it long. I love to run my hands through it. Not only when we're having sex either. I mean when she's upset, or she's angry, all I have to do really is run my hands through her hair.

I let my eyes roam over her face. She's thirty years old, but she still looks twenty to me. God has it been that long? Her eye brows are still perfectly plucked, she doesn't have any real wrickles. She's tanned, and God is she toned. Her stomach is still flat, maybe a little less so then she ounce was, but I don't mind. She did give me a son after all. I move her hair aside and look at the mark on her neck, remembering how she got it.

"_She chose to let him bite her," Wes says crossing her arms._

"_And you fucking let her!" I scream shaking my head, "What'd she shoot up with?"_

"_An opiot to knock Angelous out," Lorne says, "Why don't we take this fight outside Sugar Cakes?"_

_I shoot him a glare, "If she dies, I'm going to kill Angelous myself." I growl stepping around them and setting down on the side of the bed. _

"_We're ready to resoul Angel," Conner announces at the door, "How's Faith?"_

"_Don't worry about it," I say looking up, "Just get his fucking soul back."_

_Conner sighs, "Fine," He says leaving._

"_Aren't you coming?" Wes asks._

_I shake my head, "If she's going to die, it's not going to be alone."_

I shake the thoughts from my head. I can't think about that right know. The fear, the anger. And now it's a hundred times worse. I move my hand over her arm, seeing the scares she's won in battle. My warrior. That's what she is, my warrior.

I sigh a little, her arm is around my waste, protecting me. I'm pressed up almost touching her. I can feel her breath on my nose and it's making me hot. I let my hand gently stroke her side and she smiles in her sleep. She's a deep sleeper, but not so bad now that we have kids. My hand wonders to her stomach and I gently raise her shirt to stroke the tender skin.

"You keep that up and I'm gonna have to take you right now." She growls out.

I laugh a little and shake my head, "How long you been awake?"

"Since you moved my hair," She says opening her eyes, "I can always sense when you're awake, or worried or scared."

I look into her eyes, "You can?"

"We been together what? Ten years?" Faith asks and I nod my head, "You think I can't sense you're emotions?"

"I donno," I answer honestly. I scoot a little closer to her where my body is touching hers, and the 'poof', as she calls it, in my stomach is between us. I sigh contently.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just glad to have the girls back home" I say rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"Me too," Faith says, kissing my forehead. "Me too."

I snuggle closer, and am about a sleep when I feel a slight fluttering in my stomach. I pull back looking down, knowing it's the baby. When I was pregnant with Jay, I almost missed the first movement because Faith and I were so wrapped up in being cuddle so close that I wasn't paying attention. I had no idea what it was.

"What's wrong?" She ask worry evident in her voice.

I look up and give her a big smile, "It's moving." I say hearing the amazement in my own voice.

Faith smiles moving her hand to put it over my stomach, "We were cuddled up when Jay moved for the first time too." She says leaning in to kiss me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm in love with you, all the way, no holds bar, no turning back, no regrets in love with you." She says kissing me again, "Shhh, don't okay?" she says when I try to answer, "I just gotta say this." I nod my head in understanding, she gets like this sometimes. She'll say 'I love you' but sometimes she just feels she has to tell me more. "I can't wait to meet this baby, and hold it and do all the things with it we done with Jay and Alex. I want it to be healthy and you to be healthy. I couldn't live without you Sam. Not now." She shakes her head and kisses me again when I start to say something, "You're everything to me. I never thought I would ever fall in love. Who could love a murderer, but you did. You do. And that means something you'll never be able to understand to me. You're the one person in all this crazy world who keeps me sane." She kisses the tears away from my eyes.

"You're my girl Sam, you're my wife, and my lover and the mother of my children and you saved me in a way I never new I needed to be saved."

Faith POV….

Okay so she thinks I'm crazy or something. But I'm not. When I woke up, I had been dreaming that she left. I don't know where she went, but I was looking for her everywhere.

I've been having dreams, ones about my past. And it's not like they're nightmares anymore, just dreams. I don't understand them, but then again they're a lot I don't understand.

Gently I cup Sam's cheek, "I want you," I say, "I need you."

Sam nods her understanding and kisses me deeply. I gently lay her on her back as our tongues battle. I hear her moan into my mouth and I can't help but smile. Gently I set up and take the night shirt that I sleep in off, Sam looking up at me with this hunger. I move to straddle her, careful not to put to much weight on her stomach. I hold myself above her leaning down to leave gentle kisses on her lips, but pull back when she tries to kiss me. Gently I nuzzle her neck leaving gentle kisses on her collar bone.

I feel Sam grinding against me and my wetness is getting spread on her stomach cause her shirt road up a little. Reaching down I rip her shirt and smooth my hands over her. She moans out, she's already ready for release, but I want to tease her a little, I want to saver this. Her. Sam. My Sam.

I lean down and nip at her neck, "Mine," I growl against her skin.

"Yours," she confirms as a capture her breast in my mouth. I flick my tongue around her nipple, supremely glad her breasts aren't as sore as when she was pregnant with Jay. I suck gently on it and she arches forcing more of it into my mouth. As I suck on one of her breast I gently kneed the other one. She grinding a little faster and making irritated noises.

If it's one thing I love about a pregnant Sam, it's how fast she's turned on. But like I said, I'm taking this slow. I gently move down her body, her legs are already spread a little. I kiss her stomach, running my hands along it. I can feel my own wetness growing, it's dripping I'm so fucking wet.

Gently I suck on the skin right above the bump in her stomach. She moans again and I can't help but smile against her. It feels really awesome to have somebody want you this bad. And not just your body, not just sex.

What I done with all those guys, what I done with everybody else, that was sex. This is love making and it's so much more amazing. I move down a little and spread her legs, opening up her lips and licking the length of her. God I love that taste. It's so uniquely Sam. I gently take her clit into my mouth and suck on it. She pumps her hips harder and I have to hold her down 'cause I don't want to hurt her. I hear her scream and I use my tongue to press down. Slowly I incert to fingers just inside her intrance but don't more them.

"More!" She screams, "Faith please!"

I love to hear her beg. I get wet just from the sound of her voice. Slowly I pull the two fingers out and tease her entrance still sucking on her clit.

"Faith!" something makes me look up and I see tears in her eyes. She hasn't done that in a very long time. I move back up her body, kissing gently, before capturing her lips. I reach down with one hand and plunge two fingers in. She screams and arches toward me riding my hand hard as I pump in and out of her.

She enters two fingers into me and we start a fast rhythm. I burry my head in her shoulder and neck as my orgasm builds. It builds until it almost hurts, we don't slow down. Just one more pump, just one more and I'll be there.

Suddenly I feel a gush on my hand that's inside Sam and she screams. I can't lift my head as uses her thumb to press my clit, that's all it takes, I'm in the land of happies.

My breathing is shallow and I can barely hold myself up. But I do, because I don't want to hurt Sam or our baby. I go to move off her, but she grabs my waste. "Not yet." She says kissing my neck.

Gently I lower myself so that most of my weight isn't on her stomach, and place my ear over her heart, listening.

Sam gently strokes my hair, as I nuzzle her neck. I should really get off of her, but right know I ant got the strength. She sighs deeply and I look up.

"What?"

She smiles down at me, "Nothing." She says, but I can tell she's thinking.

"You're thinking about something."

Sam reaches down and kisses me, "Yeah, I am." I kiss her neck and wait for her to tell me what. "I was just thinking how nice it is to know that my family is safe."

I nod against her kissing her chest.

"Do you think maybe we could go somewhere?"

"Hmm?" I ask nuzzling her breasts. I'm not sure what she's saying.

"Like a vacation or something."

I look up at her and smile, "You want to go on a vacation?"

"I want to have time with just you and the kids and the girls before the baby comes."

I nod my head understanding. I want that too. Of course if I get time with just her as well that would not be bad. Slowly and reluctantly I get off of her and lay down beside her on my side.

"I think it's a great idea. We'll have to talk to B and them, but I'm sure they'll understand."

Sam bites her bottom lip, "Faith…."

Uh oh, she's about to ask something I'm not going to like to much.

"Would you be totally against moving?"

Huh? Moving? Is she serious? "What?"

Sam takes a deep breath as if bracing herself, "There's a small town in Kentucky that's got major demon problems. And it's not that I don't love it here, but I need to slay. And I know I'm pregnant and can't right know, but I need to ounce the baby is born. I don't know if I can take just teaching anymore."

I nod my head in understanding. It is hard to just teach and not slay. Ohio has a lot of demons and vamps and shit that goes bump in the night, but it also has a lot of Slayers. And ounce you are a slayer, you are for life. No turning back. And the fact remains that you feel the pull to kill evil.

"I get what you're saying," I answer slowly. I gotta put this carefully. "But are you sure that moving while you're pregnant or just after the baby is born is a good idea?"

Sam sighs and fidgets with the sheet, "I'm not sure of a lot of things Faith. But I know that you feel as cooped up as me. And I was talking to Ken and Sheena the other day, and I'm pretty sure they're moving too. Which would mean that, we'd still have family close."

How did I not know this? Ken tells me everything, or almost everything. She's my best friend. I musta zoned out or looked mad cause she's biting her bottom lip and looking a little scared.

"I think we need to talk about this, but I wouldn't turn down the idea without thinking about it." I answer truthfully.

"And it could be good for the kids. I mean, a change could be good." I nod my head, my mind already working on how this would work.

Jay POV Same Night….

I'm laying on my bed listening to music. I know my moms are having sex. Don't look so shocked, I know where babies come from. I pretend to be all confused for my moms sake, but I think Momma knows I know more then I let on. Anyways, I hear them. But I just turn my music on.

I'm soooo glad to have Ally, oh sorry Alison, and Amy home. I miss something offal. So does Mom, and she's pregnant so it's like worse. I can remember most of when Momma was pregnant with Alex and I just hope Mom don't get that bad. Momma cried about everything! And I was kinda mean to Mom, 'cause I thought she was ya know making her. I was a little kid okay?

Anyways, back to Alison and Amy. Ally doesn't like to be called Ally anymore. She likes to be called Alison, 'cause she says that's what Angel and them call her. I don't know why, I mean she'll always be Ally to me. It's just a name, but when I asked Momma she said it had a lot more meaning then that. Ally was a kids name, Alison is an adult name. I still don't understand it. But I know when they call me Jaden I'm in big time trouble.

Usually I've made Alex cry. I don't mean to but he's just so…so…bratty. Okay so I can be a little bit bratty, but not like him. And that little pout thing he does works on Mom every time. It's so annoying. Then again, it's not so annoying when I do it.

Alex is okay sometimes. I mean it's cool when he asks me questions and I can answer them. But he's going through this whole, 'why' thing. Momma says I went through it too, but I don't like it. I mean seriously, how many times does he have to ask why I'm doing my homework? But then he does this really cute little thing where he sets down and pretends to help me.

There's this strange need to protect him. Like when that bully Billy said we shouldn't have two mommies. I don't give a shit what he says. I almost clocked him, but then I couldn't. 'Cause I'm a slayer and it's not fair. Or at least that's what Mom says. She says Slayer's have a lot more power, and we can't just go around hitting people who aren't slayers. Then she realized what she said and corrected it to say we couldn't go around hitting slayers for no reason either.

If people wouldn't piss me off, I wouldn't be trying to hit them. But they do, and I try to control myself. Momma says I got her timpler, and I believe her. She punched a wall when Kennedy said she thought it was a bad idea that we go looking for Mom. That's when Mom was missing though. It's been a long time ago. But I was scared, I remember not sleeping hardly at all. Neither did Momma.

Anyways, I can't believe it's thanksgiving. I mean where did this year go? I can't believe it. I'm in fourth grade. Which is cool. I got an awesome teacher. She's really nice and she lets us have candy on Fridays.

There's this boy in my class, Noah, he's really cute. I think he has a crush on me. He's always throwing things at me. And the other day, he kissed me on the lips. Not like Momma kisses Mom, just a peck on the lips. I woulda kissed him back but I was just to shocked. I told Momma, but she said I better not ever tell Mom. I think she's afraid she's freak out, and I am too.

I missed having Amy and Alison around cause I got to hang out with them a lot. And watch movies, and even so slay sometimes. They would take me out and let me slay the newbies. It's awesome! I love Slaying. It's like the ultimate high. It was scary at first, but it's not any more. I spar with Momma some, but I hold way back. I don't spar with Mom, 'cause she's pregnant and stuff. But I don't want to hurt Momma so I hold back.

Alex is strong too, but he thinks to much I think. I mean he gets this look on his face, that is almost identical to Mom's, when he's thinking and it almost looks like it hurts. But then again, he's super smart. So maybe that's just him. I'm the take action, he's the thinker. I wonder what the new baby will be?

To be honest, I'm a little scared, but also excited. I want to have a baby sister, but it's kinda scary 'cause what if they forget me? It's not likely but it could happen. My friend at school said that her Mom was so tired she went to take her to school and forgot her at the house. Said she put the baby in the car and drove all the way to the school. Then again, I'm sure Momma's not gonna let that happen. And Amy and Alison promised to come home really really often. Plus there's the whole family.

Buffy is awesome, she's like the best aunt ever. She's always buying us stuff and letting us stay up late to watch movies. And Bethany is simply too cute. She's three, and she loves to play dress up. Robin is pretty cool too, he lets us get a way with a lot of stuff when Buffy's not there. I've heard them talk about Momma, and how her and Buffy used to fight a lot. I donno all the details, but I heard them say Momma wasn't very nice. I can't believe it though. Maybe I heard them wrong?

Willow and Tara are really sweet, and you can learn a lot from them. I want them to teach me magic, but they said my moms aren't ready for that yet. That it's just gonna take time. I donno why. Dylan is cool, for a boy. I mean, he's my best friend. And I used to play with him all the time, but know he's into baseball and stuff and it's hard to play with him. He's a boy, need I really say more? But Destiny's cute. She's a bit bratty though. She turned my hair green for a week, cause I told her she couldn't come to the park and play with the big kids. I don't look good in green hair.

Xander is the normal one of the family, well sorta. He don't really have powers. He's not a slayer, and he's not a witch. But he's really cool, cause you don't gotta be all big and bad with him. He understands. Haley is a witch, and a good one, but she's really mellow too. Well, until she got pregnant. Megan and Marina are two. They're twins, and so cute. I like little kids, even if they do get on my nerves. They think I'm the coolest cause I'm the older one. I like that feeling. So far they haven't showed much magical powers but that's okay. I don't think you gotta have magic or slayer powers. Sometimes I wish I didn't cause it can been a big resposiblity. They like to follow me around and mimic what I do. Which means I gotta be careful around them, and not do something they shouldn't. I swear you flip one guy off and it's then end of the world when Marina copies it.

But aside from Alison and Amy, my favorites are Kennedy and Sheena. They're just so awesome. Kennedy loves to kick ass. But she's also a softy. I tease her a lot since Bryan was born. But they get other stuff too. I mean I talk to my moms about a lot of stuff, but like, I can talk to Ken and Sheena about stuff I just don't think it would be a good idea to talk to them about. Like when Mike, this guy in my class, said that my moms were going to hell because they were lesbians. I hit him in the nose, and broke it. I used a little to much slayer power. But I wouldn't tell my moms why. I was grounded for like three weeks. Which is so unfair, 'cause I didn't mean to hit him THAT hard. Okay I kinda did, and yeah I did get expelled from school, but I can't help that they have a 'no violance' policy. I don't see why I need school anyways, I mean come on, whatem I gonna do? I'm gonna Slay. Momma says I gotta be more then a Slayer though, but I donno.

Anyways, that was totally off subject. I talked to Ken about it and she said that some people are just angry and they pass it on to their kids. That it's not the kids fault, it's the parents. And then she said that I should just forget it, 'cause my moms loves me and that's what matters. She also said I couldn't go punch his parents.

I take my head phone off and listen. I can't hear them anymore, so they must be talking. They like to do that late at night. So I close my eyes and try to sleep.

Buffy POV The next Day (Thanksgiving day)

I'm setting here listening to Sam and Jay play the guitar, and sing. It's beautiful really, and it's a song I haven't heard in a very long time. I've always loved this song though. Kinda says a lot about the way I used to be.

**"The Rose"**

Some say love, it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed  
Some say love, it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed  
Some say love, it is a hunger  
An endless, aching need  
I say love, it is a flower  
And you it's only seed  
It's the heart afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
Its the dream afraid of waking  
That never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying  
That never learns to live  
And the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snow  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love,  
In the spring, becomes a rose.

See I told you it said a lot. But then again, I guess I'm a rose. I can't help but laugh remember how I compared myself to cookie dough all those years ago.

The whole family has gathered at Sam and Faith's for Thanksgiving day. Even Giles is here, which is really really nice. I miss him. I mean I see him at least ounce a week, but working side by side fighting apocylipses with him. Ya know? The days back in Sunnydale, when he was my watcher? I miss those days sometimes. But then again I wouldn't trade what I have today to go back, so I guess it doesn't matter.

I sigh and feel Robin rubbing my back. I look up and smile at him. I'm not really sad just thoughtful. My baby is starting school, okay so pre-school if you want to be technical about it, after Christmas. She's three, but they said she needs to learn 'social skills'. Personally I think they're fulla shit. I mean she's always playing with Bryan and the other little kids. But she doesn't have any siblings.

Which is totally my fault, I'm just not ready for another. I mean it took me forever to get her. And that was after we started trying. They said something about all the punches or trama to my stomach, I wasn't listening. Anyways, we finally got our beautiful baby girl. I don't think I'm ready for another. Then again, I'm thirty two, yeah yeah, I know. So my time is a little more limited.

And having Sam and Haley pregnant at the same time is kinda getting to me. Not only because I have to deal with the school side of it and make sure they aren't over doing it, or more accurately that Sam isn't over doing it. But also because they're my friends and I want to be there, but I just… I don't know how and it bugs me. We all have our own families now and we don't always get to get together and just talk. Usually there's some sort of danger in the air.

But that's still not the only reason. A part of me wants me to be pregnant. A part of me does want another child, but right now just isn't the time for that. And at this moment is not the time for these thoughts either, cause there's a room full of people and about half of them are slayers so they now my mood is changing.

I look up and clap with the rest, giving Jay and Sam a big smile. Jay runs over to me. I can't help but love her. She's a lot like Faith, but there's just enough Sam mixed in. She's a lot like my own daughter. Or at least it feels like she's partly mine. To be honest I think she's partly all of ours.

She's got these bouncy brunette curls and deep chocolate eyes. You can't help but love that. But she's got Sam's dimples, and her pout. She gives this huge smile that will melt anybody's heart.

"Did you hear me?!" She asks excited.

"I did," I nod my head a little and smile, "You're really good."

"Thanks!" She almost squeals out and I laugh a little. "Mom says she's gonna teach me more, and she said she's teach me this new song that I'm so stoked to learn. She said that if she has time before the baby's born then she wants to take me to this little park and we can play. But I donno 'cause it might be to much. Momma says that we should stress her. And I'm trying not to Aunt Buffy, I promise I am."

I give her a little hug then pat the seat beside me, "I know you are," I say. And I do. "How you holding up with the baby on the way?"

She give this little shrug and looks down at her feet as if thinking. When she looks up at me she's completely serious, "I want to have a baby sister so I can play dress up and stuff with her. But I don't want them to forget me either."

I give her a sideways hug and kiss the top of her head, "You're not going to be forgot, that's for sure."

"I know," She says and pulls back, "I can't wait to see if it's really a girl. I dreamed it was."

I smile at her, feeling her get excited.

"She had Momma's hair and Mom's eyes. She looked so cute dressed in this little pink dressed, and she was like chubby. I can't wait cause I know that I can dress her in pink and I can play with her and I'll even help change her diapers. I don't mind 'cause that's what big sisters do. Alex is cool, but I can't dress him up and stuff. I guess I could, but I don't think Mom would be happy if I put him in a pink dress." I chuckle and kiss her on the forehead.

"No I don't think so." I put my hand under her chin and lilt her head up slightly, "I'm very very very proud of you."

She tilts her head sideways a little and I can tell she wants to ask why, but she doesn't. Instead she spots Kennedy and exuses herself. I laugh a little, I play second to Kennedy and Sheena with her and I'm perfectly okay with that.

Willow sets down next to me. "How's it going?"

I turn to look at her and smile, "Good, how's things with you."

Willow smiles, "Good, things are good. I mean no apolypsises and Giles came today, that's a good thing. I miss him around the school. And the kids are good, they're growing up way to fast. Did you know Destiny is six? Can you believe it? She's in first grade! I just can't believe it, and then Dylan is got a girl friend! I don't think I like him having a girlfriend, and I supposed to like him having a girlfriend?"

I shake my head and laugh a little, "No I don't think so."

"Good, cause so not liking of the having of a girlfriend."

"How's Tara?" I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't mentioned.

"She's okay. I mean, I think so. She's been pretty quiet and I don't really understand why. It's not like I have to talk all the time, but sometimes is nice. And there's very little talking. I think she's stressing about something but she won't tell me what. I don't understand. But she seems okay."

Awww, she's having woman trouble. I look sympathetic, "I'm sure she's okay, have you talked to her?" she shakes her head, "Maybe you should?"

Willow sets out a deep sigh, "I can't. I mean I could but she's not going to talk about it. I think we need to get away."

I nod a little, "Then why don't you? I mean let me keep the kids, and you and her go away for a few days?"

Willow smiles, "I'd like that, I'd really like that. I think that maybe that's what's needed. Are sure you don't mind keeping the kids?"

"Anytime, just let me know when." I smile at her.

"Thanks Buffy, you're the best. We should really have a friends day, get together and go for Coffee."

"Ohhh Mocha Fix!" I say causing us both to giggle like little kids.

Tara POV….

I watch Willow with Buffy and I sigh. I love her so much sometimes it hurts. I've been super quiet for a few days now trying to get the words I want before I have a very big talk with her.

My eyes search the room and I find Destiny setting on Alison's lap as she reads to her. I smile to myself, Alison is so good with kids. And my kids are a handful, but I do love them. And really they're sweet most of the time. I search around, but I can't find Dylan. That's strange he never gets to very far away. Oh well, I'm sure he's fine. If not I'd know it. I'm just connected that way to them, especially him.

I'm glad that Alison and Amy came home for the holidays. I know that Sam and Faith misses them a lot. And I miss them. Amy used to baby set all the time. She's wonderful with kids.

At first we weren't sure that it was such a great idea for Faith and Sam to take her in, but they've done a wonderful job with her. Who new she had enough potential to get early admittance into college? She's only seventeen, but she's already half way through her freshman year. She's really smart, and she's using it for good. I'm really proud of her, and she's a wonderful example for the younger kids. She's one of the family for sure.

Alison is just as smart. She has a lot of power, both Slayer and Magical. She's most of the reason we could open the portal to save Sam a couple years ago. I mean she has control of it so most of them don't know her potential. But Willow and I do. I can feel her power and it's really strong. But she uses it for good. I was weary of letting her in, but Sam and Faith were termained that she would stay and be good. And she is. Oh there's the little things that most fourteen year olds get into.

Angel is training her simply because Faith and Sam couldn't. She was having to hold to much back with them physically. And as far as Magic we had taught her everything we could with the resources we had. I hate that she had to go to LA, but it's safest for everybody if she continues her training there. And she needs the training. So there wasn't much choice.

I watch my daughter crawl off Alison's lap, and make her way to Willow. My heart melts at the sight and I let out a little sigh. I'm not sad, and I'm angry at Willow. I know she things I am, I just don't know how to tell her. I want another baby. I want one bad. Then again we agreed on two. I'm thirty three though, and if I want another one, I want it soon. Both the kids are in school so it wouldn't be a problem there.

I sigh again and feel Dawn put her hand on my shoulder. I turn to smile at her.

"You okay?" She asks gently.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking."

Dawn nods a little and looks over toward Willow and Destiny, "She's growing up way to fast."

I laughs a little and nod, "Tell me about it."

"Ever thought about having another one or two?"

"The thoughts crossed my mind." I answer avoiding looking at her.

"Well, I think you should, you and Willow have beautiful children." Dawn says and smiles at me.

I smile back and nod a little, "Thanks Dawnie."

Dawn laughs, "I haven't been called Dawnie in a long time."

"But you are Dawnie, you're always going to be our Dawnie." I say with a smile.

Dawn sighs, "I'm all grown up and doing the grown up thing."

"Don't' look so sad, growing up is a good thing."

Dawn sighs again and smiles a little. We stand there for a moment not talking, until Alex comes over. I look down and smile at him.

"Tara?" He says looking up very thoughtfully at me. He's so cute when he does that thinking thing.

"What little man?" I ask.

He bites his bottom lip, just like Sam does when she's thinking, and I'm forced to hold back a chuckle.

"Am I gonna be a big brother?" I frown a little, but nod my head. "If it's a girl do I get to trade it for a boy?"

I can't but laugh, and I hear Dawn do the same. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."

"But I donno if I want a baby sister, cause I got an older one of those and she tries to dress me in pink."

I reach down and pick him up trying not to laugh cause he's super serious about it.

"Little man, we won't let them dress you in pink." Dawn says ruffling his hair.

"But I'm out numbered!" Alex says pouting a little.

I shake my head, "Maybe it will be a boy." I say, "But you can't trade it no matter what. And you can't give it away."

Dawn laughs, "Nope can't do that."

"I can't? I have to keep it?" Alex looks slightly disgusted.

I nod my head, "Yup, you gotta keep it. And protect it."

He seems to think it over a little then sighs a big sigh, "Okay, if you say so."

I can't help but laugh, and when I look over I lock eyes with Willow. I think it's time for that talk…

Xander POV….

It's nice to be gathered here like this. To not have to worry about some of the typical things we worry about. I mean sure there's still demons out there and yeah they're eventually gonna attack, but not today. No today's problems are more normal.

Like getting two picky twin girls to eat their veggies, or making sure my pregnant wife doesn't over do herself. Yup normal problems. And as weird as it may sound, I'm extremely thankful for them. I mean seriously, I love this family. Somehow we just kinda fell into this really happy if not dysfunctional family.

And in about three months, I'm gonna have a son! Oh yeah I'm happy about that. Don't get me wrong, I love my girls, they're my pride a joy. There's just a defferenance with a son. I don't think I can explain it, but he'll be able to carry on the Harris name.

I've tried so so so hard to be better then my own parents and I think I am. I don't drink, much just a couple beers sometimes when Faith comes over. I don't get drunk, I don't hit them, so see already better then my Dad. It's been a long time since I spoke about them. They're not around anymore, ounce they left Sunnydale during the whole first thing, well I haven't spoken to them. That was Ten years ago.

Good God, is that right? Yeah, it'll be ten years this coming year. Wow, that's a long time, but it seems like just yesterday. I talked to the doctor and they said there's some new surgery they can do to fix my eye. Yeah I still wear the eye patch. But honestly it's just so much a part of me, that I can't bring myself to fix it.

I stand up and look around, spotting Sam instantly. Why am I looking for Sam? Cause I really want to talk to her. And make sure she's okay. She's four months pregnant, and she's been over doing it a lot lately. She thinks we don't notice or we're being over protective but we're not. And yes I'm just as pretective of Haley, but Haley knows when to stop of set down. Sam keeps chugging through.

Faith for sure has her hands full. Which is why she spends time with me, and we drink a couple beers. Stress relievers. And we both need them.

Anyways, I head toward Sam. "Hey, can we talk?" I ask.

Sam turns around and smiles at me, "Sure thing."

We go into the hallway where we can talk in piece and she looks slightly worried, I chuckle to myself.

"There's nothing wrong," I say just to ease her fear.

"Good," Sam nods taking a deep breath, "I wasn't sure."

"Sorry I didn't meant to scare you. I just was wondering if I could get your help with something."

"Sure anything." Sam says tilting her head, "What's on your mind Xander?"

"I was wondering if maybe, well if maybe you'd help me with the nursery as a Christmas surprise for Haley. Pick out the colors and stuff."

Sam gets one of her award winning smiles on her face and I can't help but smile back.

"For sure! Oh it should be like a light green. Blue is way over done, and then maybe oak crib and stuff?"

I nod my head a little to let her know that I'm listening and that she's on the right track.

"And teddy bears, every baby loves teddy bears, maybe playing baseball and stuff? I mean it'd be really cute."

"That sounds awesome," I say hugging her, "We should get together and talk out all the details I want it perfect."

She nods her understand, "Yeah I know."

I glance down at her stomach, you can barely tell she's pregnant, but you can tell still.

"Thought about names?" She asks and I can't help but smile again.

"We have it narrowed down to Micheal, Tyler, or Andrew for a middle name." I stop and get a little nervous, "But uh, well I was going to talk to you about the first name. I know your name is Samantha, but we wanted his name to have some meaning to us. And well, I thought, I mean I know it's not the same, but if we called him Samual then…."

She frowns then laughs, "Xander my name is Samantha yeah, but what's that gotta do with anything? I mean you can still call him Sam if you want."

I shake my head, "We want to call him by his middle name, we want to name him Samuel after you. I know it's not the same, but we like the name and…"

"Wait, you mean…." She pauses frowning, "You want to name your son Sam after me?"

I laugh, "You look shocked."

"No, I mean it's just….I…I don't know what to say, I'm blown away and honored and shocked and honored…did I mention honored?"

She's about to cry, there's tears in the corner of her eyes. I pull her to me and hug her, "Yeah you mentioned it." I whisper.

About a year ago, I was in a really bad accident and when I woke up, there was Sam. Standing right beside me singing. I know it's silly but always believed that it was her singing that woke me up. And yes, I want my son to be named after her. Because she's an amazing person. I gently rub her back as she tries to hold back the tears.

Faith comes up frowning seeing her crying, "What'd ya do ta my woman?" she asks a chuckle in her voice cause she knows it's probably hormones.

Sam pulls back wiping her eyes, "He made her very happy."

I smile and lean in giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I'm glad."

"What'd I miss?" Faith asks looking from one to the other.

"We're naming the baby after Sam," I say, "Samuel Michael Harris."

"Awesome, love the name!" Faith smiles and give me a big hug.

Having kids has really softened her up a lot. I know it sounds kinds silly, but it has. She's a good mother. And yes I had my doubts when she came back to Sunnydale, but Sam has always been there to catch her when she falls.

I excuse myself and walk out back into the main room. But my mind is still wondering.

"_I'm not sure about this Xander." Faith says glancing sideways at me._

_I laugh, "Faith, you're going to be fine."_

_She takes a drink of her beer looking off into the distance, "I donno, I mean a baby's a big ass deal."_

"_I think it's wonderful that you and Sam are starting a family."_

"_Yeah, but I mean…" She runs a hand through her brunette curls, "It's like, I wonder if I can really do it. I mean seriously, I'm twenty-one, I'm a high school drop out, and I mean what do I know about babies?"_

"_You'll learn," I say taking a drink of my own beer._

"_That's just it, I mean what if I learn the wrong thing." She pauses and looks down at the beer in her hand, "What if I turn out to be like my Mom? Or I go evil again?"_

"_First off, you aren't going evil again, second off, you're not your mom. Faith you've came a long way, and I get that it's scary but you still have to believe in yourself." _

_I hear her let out a big sigh, but she doesn't immediately answer. Matter of fact it takes her so long I think that maybe she's not going to answer, then she says, _

"_I really really really want this baby, and really really really don't want to fuck it up."_

I smile at the memory. Faith Lehane a good Mom, who new?

Kennedy POV

Okay where is he? I know he's here, where'd he go? Shit, where is he? I look around the room. Hmm, he's hiding I bet, but where? Oh I guess you're wondering who the hell I'm looking for. My son, Bryan. He's two and half. And he's sneaky little devil. Yes I love him, yes I adore him, yes he's the light of my life and all that stuff, but he's a little monster half the time. I'm still looking around for him when I see a head bob out from beside Faith's legs and giggle. Yup that's my boy. I laugh a little and move forward a little, "Bryan, whatda think you're doin little one."

"I hide!" Bryan says grinning ear to ear.

"Oh you better not be," I say and bend down a little while stepping forward.

Faith laughs when he runs behind her and grabs her laugh, "Tect me!"

"Don't worry I gotcha," She says picking him up. "Tell Momma go on somewhere."

"Do on somewhere," Bryan says Bryan clings to Faith.

"You better watch it boy," I say and reach out tickling him. He squeals in delight, and it just may be the sweetest sound I've ever heard. Yeah yeah, I've gone soft what of it?

Anyways, I take my boy from Faith and hug him. I look at her and frown cause she looks kinda tired.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing." She says reaching over and kissing Bryan on the timple.

"Things okay with Sam?" I can't shake the feeling like something's wrong.

Faith lets out this deep sigh and runs her hand through her hair. She looks around slightly, then her eyes slowly fall back on me. Taking another deep sigh she says, "She's okay. I'm just tired."

I raise my eye brow and she chuckles.

"She's needy and well, she needs me all hours of the day and night it seems." Faith says, "Not that I'm complaining, just ya know, I need sleep. Then Alex got up at about five this morning. I couldn't let her get up with him cause she's exhausted."

I nod a little, "Anything I can do?"

Faith laughs, "Not less you wanna take the kids for a few hours."

"When?" I ask. I'll gladly take the kids anytime they want to leave them with me.

"I donno, I'd have to talk to her."

Again I nod and change my boy over to the other hip. He's really getting to big to be held.

"So how's Sheena?" Faith asks and I smile a little.

"She's good, she's looking forward to Christmas, cause it's the first one that Little man will be able to get into."

"Oh yeah, it's totally awesome watching them on their first Christmas that they can remember." Faith says her eyes lighting up like she's remembering. She sighs, "I can't wait to do that with the new baby."

I smile, "You've really gone soft Faith."

Faith shrugs a little, "Yeah well, so have you."

I laugh kissing my boys forehead, yeah I've gone soft. I don't care, he's one of the two best things to have ever happened to me.

"Talked about names yet?" I ask, because if I dwel on all the feeling I have for my boy and Sheena, yeah I'll get all mushy and it's not cool.

"Naw waiting to make sure it's a girl first." Faith says, "Kids seem sure that it is."

"You want a girl or boy?"

"Uh," Faith thinks it over, "I donno. I mean, I'm happy with either. Jay has her heart set on a girl, but Alex wants a boy."

Yeah Jay does really want a girl she can dress up in pink. And I know Alex wants a boy, poor little fellow is just simply out numbered. But then again they'll be happy with anything.

I look around the room again. The whole family has gathered and I gotta say it's kinda nice. We really should get together more often. Haley is resting because the doctor don't want her on her feet to much. She's six months pregnant and her blood pressure keeps going up. Xander is talking to Sheena kinda laughing a little. Buffy and Willow are still talking, and the kids are basically going everywhere. I look around but I don't see Sam. Hmm, maybe I should say something to Faith.

I look sideways at her, but she's distracted by Giles. I shrug a little.

"Down Momma," Bryan says and I set him down.

"Don't go far," I tell him and watch as he rolls his eyes. Are two and half year olds suppose to roll their eyes? I'm not sure, but he did. He flipped somebody off the other day too. Yeah I know he's bad. But he's just so damn cute when he's bad. I hate being the Momma and having to discipline him, I'd much rather send them home. Then again, I love my boy and I couldn't be happier.

_Bryan was six weeks old and I was suppose to take him to the doctor. There was only one problem, Sheena told me that they would have to give him a shot and I freaked. I wasn't going to let them go shooting my baby up. There was no way in hell they were pricking him heel to do those tests either. Nope no way. So Sheena called Faith, who came over with Sam. _

"_I'm not taking him anywhere. They're not going to shoot my baby up!" I say as soon as Faith starts._

_Sam moves my hair out of my face, "He's going to get hurt Ken, and he's going to screw up. He's going to grow up way to fast and you're going to miss this time." She moves to set beside me running the back of her finger over the baby's face, "You're going to wake up one day and wonder where that tiny baby went and where this screaming two year old come from. And then he's going to go to school, and he's going to get a girlfriend and someday if he's really lucky he'll find somebody who loves him." She pauses her voice very low, "And then you'll realize you're not the first person he runs to." She looks up at me, "But you gotta leave the house. Sweetie, you can't hold up here, it won't work, he's still going to grow and be strong and brave."_

"_But if he's going to grow up that fast then shouldn't I try and protect him?"_

_Sam laughs, "You can't, look Ken he'll cry and it'll sting for a few minutes, but by giving him the shots he's going to be protecting. You got to do this and you know it. So put him in the carrier, get in the car and take him to get the shots. And don't hit the nurse like Faith tried to." _

_I sigh a little and hand Bryan to Sheena. Reluctantly I get up and get ready. She's right. _

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Sheena wrapping her arms around me. I smile slightly and lean into her.

"You looked deep in thought, baby?" she whispers in my ear, I nod a little. "Wanna tell me what about?"

"When Bry Bry was a baby, and we were taking him to get his first shots." I answer with a small smile.

Sheena laughs against me, "Oh yeah that was interesting. I thought you'd kick the nurses ass."

I nod a little, and I almost did. She hurt my baby. Speaking of, I glance around and see him posed perfectly on Sam's hip. I can't help but tense up a little. She really shouldn't be carrying him around.

"Don't worry so much, she's fine." Sheena says resting her head on my shoulder.

I sigh deeply, "I know, but she's so hard headed."

Sheena nods against me, "She's been through it before. Surely she knows what she's doing."

I laugh a little, "Nobody says she doesn't know what she's doing, we're just worried she's doing too much." I turn in her grip and nuzzle her nose, "She's a good friend, so is Faith."

Sheena sighs a little, "And you don't want to leave them?"

"I want out son to grow up with some of the family. And I can't leave while Sam is pregnant." I say and look up at Sheena.

Sheena smiles a little and sighs, "How about we talk about this after the holidays. I mean it'll take us a few months to set it up anyways. Besides, maybe Sam and Faith will move a little closer."

I nod a little, "Maybe, that'd be nice. I know they're getting a little bored here. I mean teaching is cool, but it doesn't mean that they can do it forever. It's just like it is for us."

Sheena kisses my neck, "Lets not worry about it right now."

I nod against her again, she should really stop kissing my neck. And she's doing this little rubbing thing on my back, and it's very distracting. Now she's using her finger tips to message the musciles. She laughs when I moan really low. I cant help it, she's driving me crazy. And we really can't do this here, I mean really seriously. I'm getting wet, and I know I gotta pull back. This is torture, the woman lives to torture me. Slowly and with a small sigh I pull back. She knows for sure what she's done.

Sam POV…..

My life is perfect, well almost. It's as close to perfect as it's gonna get and I love it. We have everybody over for a big thanksgiving dinner. And it's just so awesome. There's kids running everywhere, and I don't mind one bit. Everybody had eaten so we're kinda just lounging around a bit. I didn't eat to much because I'm feeling just a little bit queasy. Not bad though. I got Bryan on my hip at the moment, he's looking for a 'tooty' a.k.a cookie. And yes Auntie Sam is giving him one.

I can see Kennedy glaring at me across the room, 'cause I'm holding him. But I really don't care, it feels good to hold him. I know my body and I know that I can't over do it. I also know the power I felt from this baby a coupla months back when I was in the battle. Yeah Faith almost died.

A chill runs down my spine at the thought. I seriously couldn't do this without her. I couldn't give birth to our child without her, I couldn't raise our other to. No, I'd be lost without her. And there's nothing I can do to change that fact. It's shocking really to realize how much I depend on her and on this family. I woulda went crazy after the battle with the first if it hadn't been for her. She totally kept me sane.

I smile remembering the six weeks we spent at the Hyperion Hotel. We spent the first three days locked away in the apartment. God I wish I could lock her away and just eat her up for three whole days again. I'd throw her on the bed, and kiss her neck that little way she likes and then I'm take one of those beautiful full breast into my mouth.

Oh my God, I can not believe I'm thinking about that with a house full of guests! And worse yet, I'm getting wet. I almost groan in frustration. This pregnancy is playing tricks on my body. I don't even have to be thinking about sex to get wet. I wasn't this bad with Jay. I wasn't no where near this bad.

I sigh and set Bryan down so he can go play with the other kids. I'm leaning up against the counter in the kitchen when I feel Faith's arms sneak around me. I know it's her because I can feel her and it smells like her. Strange I know but she smells like Faith. She smells like cigerate, and vanilla, and woman. I don't know how she does it. She's only been smoking again for a few weeks, I don't know if I like the idea or not.

Anyways, she presses her body against mine from behind and I can feel her hard nipples on my back. I try not to moan out as her hands go under my shirt, I lean back into her rolling my head onto her shoulder. She chuckles and kisses my ear a little.

"Later Babe," She says.

I groan, I want her know. Actually I want her every time she gets near me. How is it possible that just one look can turn me on? Have me dripping wet? Feeling like my heart is going to explode. And she hasn't even kissed me yet! She pulls back, knowing that if she doesn't then I'm going to take her right here.

I groan again at the lost of contact, but she turns me around. I sigh reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"You okay?" she asks, I can't count the number of times she's asked me the last couple months. She's always worrying about me, even in I tell her I'm fine. I nod my head a little and put my arms around her waste. I lay my head on her shoulder and nuzzle her neck a little. This isn't about sex, I'm still really worked up, but right know I need to touch her, to feel her. I need her to hold me, I need to feel her body heat. It's just something I do when I'm feeling a little bad. And right know I'm feeling queasy. Damn morning sickness.

She seems to pick up on what's going on because she turns to the side, her arm still around my waste and me pressed up next to her and leads me to the bedroom.

"You want to lay down? You look like you're feeling bad again."

I snuggle up to her ounce more, nuzzling her neck. "I'm just a bit queasy is all. Maybe I ate to much or something." She nods her head in understanding, "And I'm really worked up."

Faith laughs, forcing her nipples to rub against my already hard ones. I moan and nibble at her neck.

"Just a quickie?" I ask in my best pouty voice. "I mean seriously just a quickie? Please Faith?"

I know she can't say no, I'm using my pouty voice an begging. So I'm not surprised when she closes the door and pushes me against it.

"You gotta be quiet or I'll have to stop okay? We have a house fulla kids."

I know she's serious because I don't want to scare anybody else's kids. That would not be good. I nod my head a little and she leans in capturing my lips. Our tongues battle and I can't help but moan. But I do remember to keep it low. She nibbles on my neck a little, as she her hand dips under the elastic of my pants. Since nothing really fits I can't wear my jeans, which sucks. I have this really cool pair of jeans that hug my ass just right. But they don't fit cause I put on a little weight already. They're my favorite pair of jeans, mostly cause Faith thinks they're oh so hot.

And I'm not thinking about them anymore. Faith just moved my panties aside and plunged two fingers into me. Oh God, Oh yes, yes! Oh. I moan out biting my lip to keep from screaming.

"You like?" Faith asks, I nod my head. She likes for me to talk while she's giving me a quickie.

Faith gently bites my neck and I grind harder against her hand.

Oh God, I'm so close, I'm like right there. She knows it too. I feel her gently press on my clit and that's it. I feel the gush of come and then all I see is a rainbow of wonderful colors. She keeps pumping drawing out my orgasm and I love her even more.

Ounce I regulate my breathing ounce more, I look at her and she's got this cocky smile on her face. I chuckle.

"You were already sooo wet. What were you thinking about before I hugged you in the kitchen?"

"You, and LA after the battle of the first." I answer.

She puts her palms flat against the door and presses her body against mind, "Hard to believe we're gonna be parents again."

"I know, but I really wanted this baby. I really want it Faith." I say leaving a small kiss on her lips.

"Me too," she says, "I love you pregnant." She seems to think about it, "Hell I love you anyways." She says. "And I'm very thankful to have you."

"Me too, I mean I'm thankful to have you and Jay and Alex and Amy and Alison." I say. Yeah Ally wants to be called Alison know. I know it's Angel's fault but I don't care. I just don't want my baby sister growing up to fast. I was already debrived of about five years of her life.

I musta looked sad or something cause she just asked me what was wrong. I sigh a little and tell her nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking. Damn hormones. If the they aren't making me horny then they're making me sad. I just wish I could control them a little better.

"We should get back out there," Faith says moving to wash her hands.

I sigh, there's no way I can wear the pants, so I move to change. She's right we need to get back out there. At least my hornies are taken care of for a little while. It'll last until they're all gone, I hope.

Amy wants to go shopping just to two of us tomorrow. She has an idea what she wants to get everybody for Christmas and she wants my help. I hate day after thanksgiving shopping, but I'll go cause it's Amy and I love her like a little sister.

She's doing so good in LA. She has a job and is saving up money, she's got a full scholarship, and she uses her weekends to Slay. Because there's no way in hell a slayer can go without slaying at all. Well unless they have to. And she doesn't, so she goes out at least Saturday Night patrolling. I think she does some during the week too. But I can't blame her. When I was in LA before the whole First and meeting Faith and stuff, I was out every night. I wasn't going to school then though.

And Alison is 'excelling' at the school in LA. It still breaks my heart that I have to send her back. It's not that I don't trust Angel, or the crew. I do with all my life and one of my most preciase things, my baby sister. But see, I hate that I can't train her. I mean, she's fourteen. She should be here where I can protect her and make sure nothing bad happens. Or try to at least.

But then I remind myself she's not just my baby sister. She's a slayer and a witch. And a damn powerful one at that. She's got more magic then Willow or Tara. Which is saying a whole hell of a lot. And she's got more strength then Faith and me. Or at least I think she does. She was holding back a lot when we were training her.

I musta really zoned out. 'Cause I look over at the door and there's Alison standing in the open door. I've changed my pants and am setting on the foot of the bed. I motion for her to come in and have a set. She does, but she doesn't say anything. It's not uncomfortable. Silences between us never really are.

I hear her let out a little sigh and look over. She's figiding a little, and I know she's about to say something she isn't so sure about.

"I was thinking that maybe uh, well…." She pauses and tries to gather her thoughts, "I thought about the baby, and being here when it's born."

We gave her the option, we don't want her to feel left out, but we don't want to push her into coming either.

"It's your choice and it's whatever you choice."

"I want to be here Sam, really really badly. But I don't know if I can. I mean to watch you give birth….it'd be to much I'm afraid." She bites her bottom lip, "It was horrible hearing Faith scream when she had Alex."

I nod my head a little and put my arm around her. "I know sweetie, and we understand, I understand, if you don't want to be here. There is going to be a lot of pain, and possibly screaming. But in the end it's all worth it."

She looks up at me as if thinking about it. "Maybe I could come after it's born?"

I nod my head, "That'd be great."

"I want to see it and hold it and love. But then I'll have to go back to LA."

"I don't like the fact that you have to go there, but I can't help it." I say sadly. And I don't like the fact. I hate the fact. The fact sucks.

Alison gives this little laugh, "But it's okay though, don't get all upset."

"We have a month and we should savor it." I hug her sideways, "I am so so so so so very proud of you Sis."

She leans her head against my shoulder and sighs. I donno what it is about little sisters that can drive you so crazy and then make you so happy. I'll admit that life with her and Amy and Jay and Alex and Faith gets a bit over baring. It gets to be just a bit to much sometimes, but honestly I wouldn't change it. It's just something that you live with and learn to love.

Sometimes I look at Jay and can't help but wonder what happened. She started off so tiny and know she's almost as tall as me. And she's so super independent. She's smart and a damn good Slayer. Her abilies are growing everyday. So is she. I can just look at her and see her being more of an adult. And it makes me a little sad, cause I want her to still be my baby. I want to still get up with her in the middle of the night. I want to be the one watching her discover the world. But I've taken a back seat to boys. Yes by baby girl has discovered boys, and I do not like it. She's even kissed one. But that's part of life. Growing up, learning, exspeincing. And I know she'll get her heart broke, and she's screw up and she'll fall in love. I've watched her first steps her first words her first day of school. I'm just not sure I'm ready for the rest.

Then there's Alex. He's my baby boy. I don't care how many times he says he's a big boy he's my baby. It doesn't seem like yesterday I was standing outside the bathroom door while Faith took the pregnancy test. All her fears and insurities were like twice as bad on me. But I wanted him sooo bad. Somehow I new he would be my little man. And there's not a doubt in my mind I'd do it all over again. Him with his perfectly plump cheeks and tiny fingers. I new the minute I laid eyes on him that I was wrapped around his little finger. Then the terrible two's happened and he's just grown from there. He's so excited about the baby, but he's a little nervous too. I don't blame him. But I also know he'll be a good big brother.

I sigh and gently touch my stomach. I don't know what I'm having for sure, it's way to early for that. I'm sure I'll stress out and so will Faith. There will be days when we go without even speaking, but it's all worth it. At the end of the day, to stand in the doorway and watch your child sleep, or to rock them to sleep in your arms. It's simply the best feeling in the world. To hear them say that they love you and you're the best Mommy in the world will melt your heart. There's no doubt that I love my kids. A part of me wonders if that wasn't half the reason I was put here. My single goal in life….to be a Mom.

But I'm not just a Mom, I'm a slayer too. Which means I know all the dangers learking around out there, and I don't like that. It's not just the bad people I have to protect my kids from, it's the bad things too. And that sucks majorly.

I'm pulled out of my musings by Faith hollering that I need to come in there. Alison and I get up and head for the living room.

Everybody has gathered around as Giles sets down in the recliner all the kids gathered around and Bryan perched on his lap. He does this every year. I set down in Faith's lap as we all turn our attention to him.

"Ounce upon a time, a long long time ago, there was a placed called Sunnydale. And in this place lived a girl, she was one chosen in all the world to protect it from the evil things. She was very strong and very powerful and she had lots of help." Giles begins telling the story to the kids.

We all can't help but get just a little teary eyed as he recounts the events leading up to the fall of Sunnydale.

"What happened after they left Sunnydale?" Jay asks, she's never asked that before.

Giles smiles his all knowing smile. "They built a school for all the little slayers. And then they went on little vacations." He pauses, "Some of them fell in love right away, and had babies, but other's waited a little longer. They became a family, and together they protected all the world from evil."

Jay glances back at me and Faith, then turns her attention back to Giles, "Did they live happily ever after? Did the two Slayers that fell in love have a lot of kids?"

I smile, and hear Faith chuckle. Giles chuckles too. "I believe so Jaden." He says, "I believe that eventually they did live happily ever after."

Willow smiles, "And the kids grew up to be just as smart and brave as their parents."

Jay turns her attention to Willow, "Will I be strong and brave someday?"

I get off Faith's lap and set down beside her, "I think you're all going to grow up to be strong and brave and someday you'll understand everything. But right know, you have to focus on growing up."

"But not too fast." Willow says.

Dawn smiles as she sets down with the kids as well, "Ya know, I never get tired of hearing that story." She pulls Destiny onto her lap, "Tell is again Giles."

"Maybe later Dawn."


	36. Christmas Joy

Christmas Eve (2012) Sam POV….

Christmas Eve night is finally here, and we're attempting to get two very rowdy kids in bed. We tuck Alex in and Jay sets down bedside his 'big boy bed' and Faith stands in the middle of the room. I'm setting in a chair, with Ally and Amy on either side of me. I look over to see Jay resting her chin on her hands setting Indian Style. I can't help but laugh as Faith clears her throat. We started this Jay's very first Christmas, it's tradition.

"Twas the night before Christmas," Faith begins her voice very low and husky. "And all throw the house was the smell of pumpkin pie."

"That's not right Momma!" Jay squeals in delight as Alex laughs.

"Hmmm…" Faith pretends to think about, "Got it," She says nodding, "Twas the night before Christmas and all threw the house, you could hear the two mommies…"

Amy clears her throat and raises an eye brow, "Not the right story Faith."

Faith gives us a dimpled smile and we laugh. She turns back to the kids.

"Twas the night before Christmas," She says barely above a whisper leaning in closer, and they know this is the real thing. At least our version. "And all throw the house, not a creature was stirring, not even the mouse. The little children were tucked in bed tight, dreaming of candy and sweeties, and dollies and little toy trucks."

"And baby sisters!" Alex pipes in.

Faith smiles, "And baby sisters," she looks over and winks at me, "And puppies and kiddies and playing with all their toys. But a noise on the roof started poor ole Jetheroy, and he woke with a start. Jumping outta bed forgetting to put any clothes on. He rushed to the living room just in time to see a tiny man appear. Now ole Jetheroy wasn't the smartest of people so he had a fire going. So jolly old Santa Clause landed smack dab in the middle of this fire. And he jumps out of it," Faith gives a little hop, "And he's a scream, 'I'm on fire I'm on fire, who the heck would light a fire?!' and ole Jetheroy he's awatchen. Anyways, good old Santa, he's trying to pat is butt out, 'cause it was a burnen." And yes, she's turning around in circles patting her ass to amuse our children and it's just adorable and makes me smile. "So anyways, Santa finally got is butt put out, and he left all the presents and he went back up to the roof, using the door this time, and he climbed in this slay, and said…"

I stand up and move closer, she wraps her arm around my waste and together we say,

"On Dasher and Dancer, Pracer and Viction, Comet and Cupid, Donner and Blitson,"

I lean down and kiss Alex on the forehead, then Jay, "And Rodolph lead the night. Marry Christmas to all, all to all a good night." I whisper. Alex is drifting and Jay's eyes are heavy.

"Go to bed baby girl, okay?" I say as she stands up and hugs me.

"I love you Mom." Jay says she pulls back and kisses my stomach, "Goodnight baby."

I smile as Faith gives her hugs and kisses and she goes into her own room. I wrap my arm around Faith and allow her to lead me out of the room. Followed quickly by Amy and Alison who shuts Alex's door and turns off Jay's light. She's too big to be tucked in by us, but she likes for Alison to turn off her light.

We all go into the living room and turn on a movie, 'The Grentch That Stole Christmas' the original version first, then the animated one that came out a few years ago. Amy and Alison fall asleep about half way through the second one, it is almost midnight after all. But Faith and me are still awake.

I'm snuggled up to her, I'm setting between her legs and she's holding me from behind. I lean my head back against her shoulder. I love setting like this, it reminds me so much of the bus ride after the battle with the First. I used her as a cushion.

She kisses my neck lightly, "You okay?" She asks against my skin and I shiver.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Mmm," she says kissing my ear, "Want to share those thoughts?"

"I was just thinking how good it feels to be wrapped up in your arms."

She smiles against my neck, "Do you remember when I was pregnant with Alex and I wouldn't let you touch me?"

I tense up, I do remember that. But I nod my head a little.

"I think I know what was wrong. It wasn't that I didn't want to be touched, it was that I was afraid you would pull back."

I frown a little, usually she's not so…open I guess. I hear her sigh a little and can't help but think that maybe she's been thinking this for a while.

"You see," she says and pauses, "I was so scared I was going to fuck up. And if I fucked up while he was inside me, I didn't want you blaming yourself."

"Faith," I say gently, "That was nearly five years ago Baby."

"I know Sammy, but I can't help but think about it. With you being pregnant, and another little girl on the way. I can't wait to meet her, and hold her, but I gotta say I'm still a little scared."

I laugh, not really because it's funny but because it's how I feel. "Me too," I say finally. "I understood about being pregnant, because I was before, but like, I didn't get it, until the doctor done the ultrasound." I sighs, "And because we chose this, I can't just say 'oh well it was a surprise'. I don't ever want Jay and Alex to feel like we don't love them, or we love them less or anything, but we chose this baby Faith. We're bringing her into the world under conscious decision."

Faith nods her head against my shoulder. "But I think that it's a good and awesome thing."

I bite my bottom lip looking over at the two girls sleeping on the couch, "We chose them too." I say.

Faith looks over toward them and smiles, "I never figured myself as a role model, little lone a Momma, but I gotta say Sammy, I really like this life. No, that's not true, I love this life. I'd do anything for you and the kids, all of our kids."

I lean more into her and close my eyes as the baby kicks, "She's kicking, and it hurts a little." I sound whiny and I can't help it. She is kicking and it does hurt. I turn sideways and burry my face in Faith's cleavage.

She rubs my back gently stroking my hair. We found out last week that the baby is for sure a girl. I'm five months so, I'm pretty big a this point. I'm bigger then I was with Jay. And I don't like it one bit. Then again, it's wonderful to feel your child growing inside you.

I yawn a little and snuggle closer, Faith still has to put Alex's bike together, and there's still a couple small things to wrap. Usually we stay up late with a glass of wine, but since I'm pregnant she said she's not going to drink. I done that when she was pregnant with Alex too.

I hope she likes what I got her. I got her a little necklace that says 'Momma' and a new pair of lather pants, oh and a couple things the kids won't be seeing. I also got her a watch since Bryan kinda flushed hers down the toilet the last time we baby set him.

I can't help but chuckle at the look on his face when he looked up and saw me standing there. He looks back into the toilet and says 'uh oh'. He's sooo cute. But he takes a lot after Ken, he's all boy. Loves playing in the dirt, and mud. Which I think is pretty much all little kids.

Anyways, we're giving Jay her very first Stake this Christmas. It's really nice, carved out of in the handle is 'Jaden'. Faith carved it herself. She's so proud of it. I know Jay will be excited, we've decided that she can patrol with us ounce the baby is old enough and we can go out together again. I don't want her to go with just Faith, not that Faith can't protect her I just donno, I want to be there to watch my baby patrol. I was the same way with Allison.

We got her a jewelry box too, and Allison got her a diary. We wanted to get her a laptop but we didn't think it was really appropriate for a kid her age. We did get Amy one, and we got Allison a really cool stereo system.

Faith fell in love with Amy's laptop, so much so that I snuck off and got her one. That's the other big thing I got her. I wonder what she got me? I haven't shook any of the presents cause then the kids want to shake them and I'm afraid they'll break something.

Finally Faith sighs and kisses the top of my head. "I gotta get that bike together." She says reluctantly. I nod my head a little, sigh, and set up.

She leans in and kisses me, but pulls back when I try and deepen it. The little tease. But she knows better then to get me worked up, cause if I get worked up then either I'll pout till I get some or there won't be any stopping. Slowly she gets up and gets the bike stuff. She sets down cross legged on the floor and begins to assemble the bike.

I set up watching her for a few minutes, then get up and wake up the girls. I want them to get into their beds, so they'll be more comfortable. Ounce they are heading for the bed, I go to the bedroom and pull out my PJ's. Since I've been pregnant I've been sleeping in boxers and a spaghetti strap that shows off the belly. It's not that I like it really, but Faith loves my belly, and I won't deny her by hiding it when we're here at home. Besides it's kinda hot in here and I'm not really wanting to be wrapped up in flannels.

Anyways, I get into PJ's and I head back into the living room. Faith almost has the bike assembled as she turns to look at me. She has the 'my God you're sexy' look on her face. It's not the same a desire, I mean I know she wants me. That's always there, but this look is just different. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it. It's more a look of admiration, and it's grown a lot more since I've been pregnant. Her eyes wonder over me, from top to bottom. Pausing on my ever expanding belly.

I set down on the couch and her eyes follow me. I set down on the couch and stretch my legs out. Slowly I lean my head back rubbing my stomach. It feels so good to just relax. Close my eyes and not worry about anything. It feels so good to have my family gathered around me. And this little life growing and kicking inside me. I close my eyes for a second.

_I'm setting by a Christmas tree, Faith beside me in a Santa hat. My eyes wonder over the kids, Jay is setting closest to me. She looks like she's about sixteen years old. Her brunette curls are pulls back off her face, in that sorta half up half down way. She's dressed in a big baggie t-shirt. She's tall and thin and tanned. Basically a young version of Faith._

_Right beside her is Alex, who' s twelve. He's playing a play station and concentrating very hard. I can't help but laugh at the look on his face. If he bites his bottom lip any harder he's gonna draw blood. He's dressed in boxers and a t-shirt._

_Beside him is a beautiful little girl, about seven. She's got soft brunette hair bouncing around her shoulders. She's playing a little doll, in a bassinet. She must feel my eyes on her, because she looks up. I'm amazed by the beautiful, bright, shining grey blue hue. Her skin looks so soft._

_I hear a baby cackle in the background and turn to see Amy holding a baby that looks to be about six months old. She's bouncing him up and down a little making silly faces at him. I can't help but smile. There's a young man setting at her side, with dark black hair and bright green eyes. The baby has Amy's red hair, although it's a little lighter then hers. It's dressed in yellow so I can't tell if it's a he or a she._

_My eyes go to the door, when I hear somebody coming threw it. Allison is bringing a bunch of packages from the kitchen, smiling ear to ear. Her blonde hair is cut shortish, and she's dressed in a beautiful flowing purple dress. _

"_Babe come to bed," I hear Faith's voice and feel her gently shaking me. I don't want to go to bed, I want to stay here with my kids. _

Slowly my eyes flutter open and Faith is kneeling before me shaking me. I smile at her sleepily.

"She's so beautiful Faith," I whisper, and she looks at me a little funny. So I move my hand and put it on my stomach, "She's beautiful."

Faith smiles slightly and leans in and kisses me…..

Faith POV…..

I love Christmas. It's the one day that I'm not worried about anything. I love seeing the kids running toward the tree, and ripping open the gifts. But we make them wait until we have breakfast. Which is what we're doing right know. I got up early, even after going to bed past one, and started breakfast. We got bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, pancakes, hash browns, ham, bisects, and gravy along with the typical jelly and jam and butter. I look sideways at Sam and she's got her plate piled up. I can't help but laugh, it looks like we're feeding a small army. But I can't fault her, she's pregnant and the baby demands food.

She's gained a little wait, and I just love feeling her tummy. Oh my God did I just say 'tummy'? I've really turned into a softy, and oddly I'm okay with that fact. Anyways, the fact that my child is growing inside her is the best feeling. I love watching it grow, and talking to the baby and telling her all the cool stuff we'll show with her when she's old enough. And how her big sister is going to dress her up and her big brother is going to protect her.

But anyways, it's Christmas and I couldn't be happier! One reason I love Christmas is because I get to spoil my kids. That's the best feeling in the world. To see the delight on their faces when they get exactly what they've asked for. We don't buy them everything they ask for, but we buy most of it. And that, my friends, is just the way Christmas should me. I don't want my kids to ever know the Christmas's that I had when I was younger.

Basically I didn't have Christmas until my first Christmas is Sunnydale. I mean sure they done shit at school, but like my Mom was always to wasted to really celebrate it. And whoever the guy of the week, sometimes day, was would usually be off in her bedroom with her fucking. Which meant that I entertained myself. I would set for hours and dream about what would be like to have a real family to have a real Christmas. One where the parents are happy, and they tell stories and there's laughter.

I didn't get that in Sunnydale really, but B's Mom made me feel at home that one Christmas. See I went to B's cause I didn't really know what else to do. I mean I hadn't been there but a coupla months, and it wasn't like I really wanted to go fuck some random guy. And B had invited me.

So anyways, I go over and like right after I get there B's forced to leave. So I'm left there with Mrs. S and Brat. Brat's all following me around and shit, but I was cool with it. Anyways, so Mrs. S sets me down with hot chocolate and starts talking. Asken about my family and shit, but don't really answer. But then she gets this little smile on her face and says that I just have to help decorate the tree. Now this was something new, I'd never done it before. But I was big bass ass know it all Faith, and wasn't going to tell them that. I wasn't going to tell them that I enjoyed it either. But I did, and ever since that day, I've wanted that Christmas. And finally I have it.

Okay time to stop reminiscing cause it's kinda bringing down the good cheer. Lets see, oh I'll tell you what I got for Sam! She's so going to love this. I got her this mothers ring, that has all the kids, even Amy and Allison's birth stone on it. I hope it will fit, cause her fingers are swelled, but I got her a chain just incase. She's not the really girly type who has to have jewelry, but every ounce in a while.

So far this pregnancy has been pretty good, she's had pretty bad morning sickness in the beginning but she hasn't been as hormonal. Which I think God for cause the kids just wouldn't get that. But she has her moments too. Like the other day, I was setting with my feet on the coffee table and she got a little huffy, told me to take them off. So I do what I always do and rolled my eyes. Well, I didn't realize that she was doing the mood swingy thing, cause they're all sneaky and shit like that. Anyways she runs off to the bedroom crying.

Then there was the little thing about her stomach. She's self conscious I get that, but I wasn't thinking. So I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle her neck and say 'you're really starting to show' so she thinks that I'm saying she's fat. I wasn't, I love her belly. It's round and perfect and I just love it. I love everything about her. The way her hair flows around her shoulders, her perfectly plump lips, her bright blue grey eyes, and her delicate little nose.

But today is about the kids. I turn my attention to Alex bouncing in his seat and begging to open presents. I laugh, I can't help it. He's just so cute.

"Can I Momma?" He asks still bouncing up and down.

"Wait for us, you gotta slow down a little bit." I say with a laugh. Usually I'm the one bouncing in my seat first, but this Christmas I want to savor it.

"But I'm already done Momma!" Alex kinda whines out.

"Alex please wait okay?" Sam says, and I can't help but look over. She must not be feeling good.

I lean over and kiss her forehead, "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says and leans into me, "Just tired, and the baby's moving."

I reach over gently and put my hand on her stomach. Sure enough I can feel my baby girl moving.

"I wanna feel it!" Alex says climbing out of his seat.

Sam moves back and lets him put his hand on her stomach. "Wow" his little face gets this really bright look on it and it's really cute to watch. He pulls his hand back and frowns at Sam's stomach. I watch as he leans down and puts his mouth next to her stomach.

"Marry Christmas baby. We're going to open presents soon." He gently kisses Sam's stomach, "I got you something too."

Sam looks up at me, and frowns. I know what he got her, I took all the kids Christmas shopping for her, well everybody but Amy. She went by herself. Anyways, we were walking throw the baby section because it was a shortcut, and Alex stops and he looks at a pack of little pink socks. He looks over at me and says "Momma my baby sister is going to need these I think."

I couldn't resist, so Alex bought the little socks, Jay picked out a little pink dress with this really cute head band, and Allison picked out a little pink rattle with Princess wrote on it.

I smile over at Jay who's finished eating and is talking to Allison about all the things she asked for. Standing up I take Sam's hand pulling her up, "Come on lets go open presents" I say.

Putting my arm around Sam's waste I watch as Jay and Alex rush toward the living room full speed ahead and can't help but marvel at how fast they are.

There's tinsel hanging everywhere. Blue intertwining with red and gold and silver. The tree isn't big this year, just a five foot, but it's big enough. We plugged it in early when I got up, and it's glittering and glowing. We haven't turned to many lights in the house on, 'cause we really don't need them. The Tree lights the room enough, not the mention we've all got Slayer sight. You're probably wondering what time it is, it's eight.

Jay and Alex got up about five, and got me up. But I made them leave Sam alone, she was just sleeping so well. Besides I wanted a little time with them to myself.

I love spending time with just the kids. I never figured myself as the type that would want to take my kids to the park, just 'cause I could. But I do, and let me tell you it's nothing like watching your kids happy healthy running around playing.

But right know, they're opening presents. I set and watch slightly mesmerized by the sight of them being so happy. I hand Sam the ring and she opens it slowly.

"Oh, God Faith!" she squeals, and I look sideways. She's crying, but these are happy tears. I can tell cause she's got that sorta half way in awe smile, and it's really really sexy.

I lean in and kiss her, "I'm really glad you like it."

"It's perfect." She says leaning her forehead against mine.

I smile and kiss her again, "I'm really glad you like it babe."

My daughter, my beautiful daughter, makes a degusted noise. I look over and she rolls her eyes, "You're gonna do the Christmas make out session, so just get it over with."

I can't help but laugh, and through the mass of paper and gifts and everything I get up. I stalk to her and give her a big hug, which quickly turns into my tickling her, and fits of laughter by all of us.

I love Christmas. I love this happy warm content feeling I get.


	37. Gamma

Two weeks later….

Willow wakes up fairly early, it's Saturday and she has the house to herself. Lazily she wonders into the kitchen noting the note on the coffee maker. Grabbing a cup she wonders over, picking it up.

_Wills,_

_Buffy called she can't make lunch. Bethany has the flu. I took the kids shopping with Sam, Jay and Alex. Don't worry about the housework, just relax. Love you, Tara._

Smiling Willow pours herself a cup of coffee. She's just set the pot back in place when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Willow wheels around grabbing the counter looking for the source of the voice.

A shimmering figure smile slightly, "Didn't mean to scare you," she says.

"You're a…But we don't have….what do you want? Why are you here?" the wicca asks her voice shaking slightly.

The shimmery figure sighs a little. She's an older lady. Grey hair, an old but grandmothery face, and deep chocolate eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

Willow relaxes a little, "Then what do you want."

"I need your help. I want to cross back over." The woman answers promptly.

"What?!" Willow laughs, "The dead can't cross back over!"

"But they can where I am," the shimmery woman insists.

Willow thanks it over. There are Heavenly demotions where with enough power they can crossover. But they are so happy there that it rarely happens.

"Why would you want to cross back over?"

"To see my granddaughter's wife give birth to their third child." The woman smiles as if thinking about it were the happiest thing ever.

"Who is your granddaughter?"

"Gabriella Faith Lehane."

Willow stares at her several seconds before clearing her throat.

"I….well, I'll have to talk to Faith." Willow finally manages her mind going a hundred miles her hour.

Two hours later…

Faith sets on the couch staring at the figure in the chair her lips parted ever so slightly.

"It's really not polite to stare Gabriella." The shimmering figure says.

"It's really not polite to give someone a heart attack either." Faith returns.

Willow hides her smile. "I'm sorry it was a shock Faith. You can imagine me!"

Faith turns to Willow, "So what's the deal Red?"

"Well, your grandmother wants to cross back over." Willow starts but is interrupted by the shimmery woman.

"Gabriella, please." She says shaking her head, "I want to cross over from the Heavenly demotion that I'm in so that I can see your third child, a girl, born. I've been watching from a far for way to long. Besides, you and Sam will need the help."

Faith frowns, "If you've been watching then why didn't you just…ya know…do this sooner Gamma?"

"Because I didn't have the strength. Besides it wouldn't have been polite to just drop in."

Faith laughs running a hand threw her hair, "You said it."

"Gabriella, don't get an attitude with me."

"Most people call me Faith, Gamma." Faith answers, "I changed it when…. after you died."

The woman sighs, "I know, old habits are just hard to break."

Faith smiles at the woman, "I've really missed you."

"As have I child, as have I."

For the next hour Faith and Gamma reminisce about old, happy times. Before finally Willow must step in. She really wanted to let them get to know each other again, but well, Gamma was still Shimmery.

"I think we should do the spell." Willow says.

"How long would you stay?" Faith asks.

"For as long as you need me child." Gamma answers smiling.

"So it's not like a few hours and then your have to go back?"

"Nope, she can stay as long as she needs," Willow answers, "See it's really cool, when she wants to go back all she has to do is think really hard about the place that she was and then she's there. But in order to get here I have to open a portal. But it's really easy. Or well for me it is, it wouldn't be for the common wicca. Although, I'm not saying I'm all that. Or anything."

"Wow, Red." Faith says with a laugh, "I get whatcha saying."

With a nod Willow turns to the shimmering figure of Gamma. "You need to go back and wait for us to open the portal. It won't take long."

With that the shimmering figure of Gamma disappears and Faith turns her attention to Willow. Willow smiles and takes Faith's hand gently squeezing it.

"Don't worry you'll be hugging her in no time."

With that Willow gets off the couch, and moves to the middle of the room. Opening her arms wide she closes her eyes looking up to the ceiling, "Gods of transportation, hear my cry. Allow the crossing over the great divide, It is our loved one that we beckon to."

There's a strange wind picking up in the room and Faith stands up, watching Willow hair turn shimmery white.

"Allow her to cross over!"

More wind picks up.

"I DEMAND YOU ALLOW HER TO CROSSOVER!"

There's a bolt of lightening in the living room and a portal opens. Willow throws her head back, obviously taking all her energy to hold open the portal. Out steps Gamma.

Faith squeals, yes she squeals, and grabs her around the neck. Willow puts her arms down and falls onto her knees.

Faith untangles her self from Gamma and kneels before Willow hugging her as well. Willow weakly hugs Faith back.

"Thank you," Faith says pulling back tears in her eyes, "Thank you sooo much."

Later that afternoon….

Faith POV….

So I'm setting on the couch with my feet propped up, when Sam comes home. She's looking pretty damn tired, and at five an half months I don't blame her. She sees me and frowns, but doesn't tell me to get my feet off the coffee table like usual.

She sniffs the air, and I can't help but smile. "What smells so good, are you cooking?"

I shake my head, "Not exactly, there's uh, a guest here." I say.

"MOM!" Alex bellows, "There's some strange woman cooking in our kitchen!"

I laugh a little, and smile at Sam. Sam just looks really confused.

"My Gamma's showed up," I say standing up, "She uh, she's cooking." Okay so maybe I should have thought about what I was going to tell her cause she's looking really confused. Although she's really sexy when she's confused. Her eye brows kind a knit together and there's these really cute frown lines on her forehead, and she's sticks her bottom lip out a little. She just looks so damn sexy I want to take her right there, whenever she does it, which is not good when we're in public. Apparently, she has a think about quickies in the bathroom stall at the mall. I mean, I'm all for the danger, but she kinda had a panic attack. And then she wouldn't tell me why.

How is it you can live with somebody as long as I have Sam, nearly ten years, and she still has secrets? I mean sure I have some, but I keep them mostly to protect her. Is that why she keeps hers? Does she think she has to protect me? Because she doesn't. I'm a big girl I'm sure I could take it.

Ouch! What the fuck? Alex just threw a toy at me! "What the hell?" I turn around and glare at him.

He looks sheepishly at me, "I wasn't tryin ta hit you Momma, I was tryin to hit the toy box."

I look down at the toy, it's a toy truck. No wonder it fuckin hurt. But he probably was tryin to hit the toy box beside the couch, so I guess I can't be really really mad.

"You shouldn't be throwing things Alex." I say. And he shouldn't, mostly because he has the slayer arm and hit hurts like hell when he clocks you in the back of the head.

"Sorry Momma," Alex says, and my heart melts. My head still hurts but my heart melt. I love that little boy.

"It's okay, just don't throw it again." I say, glancing around. When did Sam leave?

I step around the couch and make my way to the kitchen. I stop at the door. Gamma is chatting happily with Sam, who is snacking on a fresh baked cookie. Mmmm, oat meal rasin my favorite. I sniff the air happily, and listen as Sam giggles.

"Gabriella," Gamma says, "Don't just stand there, pour some milk for Sam, and get the kids in here, they need a snack, and I need to get to know my great grandchildren."

I smile and do as asked. Ounce the milk is poured and the kids, including Allison and Amy are seated around the table, a plate of cookies in the middle, and Gamma at the head, I turn my attention to Sam.

"When did she get here?" Sam asks, looking sideways at me.

"This morning," I say, "She was a surprise for sure."

Sam nods, "I didn't think you had any living family." She doesn't sound mad or sad just factual. And I frown.

"I don't. Well, not exactly." I say. Okay how do I explain that my dead grandmother is setting at our table munching on cookies with the kids? I mean that's not something that happens everyday. It's like…well it never happens. But I'm really glad it did. My Gamma was the one person that truly cared before I was called. She tried ounce to get custody but it was denied. She's my Dad's mom.

But because she was so old, they said it wouldn't be good, that she wouldn't be able to care for a child. But I still spent weekends with her, and like when Mom got really really bad, then she'd let me hide out. She doted on me, and it was really cool. Then right after I was called she got sick. Three days before Katios, you remember him right? Big mother fuckin demon who killed my watcher? Me and B killed him right after I got to Sunnydale.

Anyways, three days before all that started back in Boston, I went to see my Gamma. When she didn't come to the door, I went inside. When I found her, she was in her chair, looked like she was sleeping. But she was gone. It always amazed me, that of all the death I have seen, that is the one that sticks out perhaps most. I mean, sure I think about the murders, there's always a reminder. But it's just different with finding her. Because she was the one thing that made sense, and that loved me.

I feel Sam put her hand on my arm and look over. She looks worried, as she reaches out a hand to wipe my face.

"What's wrong Baby?" She asks softly.

I blink against the tears, "It's just…."

"I'm not really mad you didn't tell me, disappointed maybe."

"She's not technically of the living. I mean," I frown and look back toward her, "She died. But like she went to this Heavenly demotion and well she decided she wanted to like pop in for a visit of whatever."

Sam laughs a little, "Why do I think there's more to it then that?"

I smile, "Because nothing is as easy as that."

"But she's not like…..evil, I mean it's really your Gamma?"

"It's really her," I nod.

"Then I don't care how she got here."

I wrap my arms around her waste, feeling her stomach nestled safely between us. I laugh when I feel the baby kick a little. It loves kicking me when I'm this close to her. And kicks like hell after sex.

"So your name is Gabriella Faith Lehane huh?" Sam asks nuzzling my neck, "I never new you had a fist name."

"I don't use it often, she's the only one who called me that." I answer, looking toward the table again.

"I like it," Sam says nodding against my chest, "I think it's a beautiful name."

Third Person POV Later that night….

Gamma is perhaps five one, not a large woman. Sam can tell where Faith gets her chocolate colored eyes, and soft touch. Gamma must have been beautiful in her prime. Not to say that she wasn't beautiful. She was, in a way, very grandmotherly.

And right know, she's tucking Jay and Alex in bed. That's right ladies and gently she even read to them! Her laughter filter through the whole apartment and Sam can't help but smile. Her and Faith are in the kitchen doing the dishes and cleaning up.

Faith looks sideways seeing the smile on Sam's face, she leans against the counter as Sam wipes the counter for about the tenth time. "You look happy tonight."

Sam laughs and cuts her eyes over at Faith, "Am I usually not?"

"Of course you are, I just meant you look extra happy tonight." Faith says with a smile.

"You look pretty happy yourself." Sam says putting the rag away and wrapping her arms around Faith.

"I am, I like having her here." Faith wraps her arms around Sam gently rubbing her back. "It feels nice to talk to her again, and stuff." To be honest it was better then nice. Gamma had a very calming effect on Faith.

Sam nods, "Yeah, and the kids love her."

"I know, I guess they've never had any real family, I mean outside 'the family'." Faith frowns wondering if that seriously made since.

Sam laughs, "I get what you're saying." She says not looking up, "And I agree. I love our family, but it's nice to have somebody from your past here. Other then…" She laughs a little snuggling closer to Faith, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Faith lays her chin on Sam's head, "How ya feeling?"

"Mmmm," Sam lets out a content sound, "I'm okay. Baby's been active today."

"We really need to think about naming her." Faith says turning the head and laying her chin on the top of Sam's head, rubbing it against her soft brown hair.

"Any ideas?"

"Alyssa?" Faith says, but Sam shakes her head.

"Nothing with an A, we have enough." She laughs causing Faith to laugh as well.

"Brooklyn?" Faith asks.

"Maybe, Brooklyn Elizabeth?"

"No, I new an Elizabeth she was a big bully." Faith says shaking her head.

"Could we go set on the couch?" Sam asks pulling back, "My feet are starting to swell."

Faith looks down concerned, "Are you okay?" She reaches down and softly moves the hair out of Sam's eyes.

"I'm fine," Sam says leaning into her hand, "I just want to set down and cuddle, since we can."

Faith nods her head, taking Sam by the hand and leads her to the couch. She sets down putting her back against the arm, and her left leg on it. Sam sets down with her back against Faith, who wraps her arms around her. It feels really good to be held like this.

"So back to names?" Faith asks laying her chin on Sam's shoulder.

"For sure, Christina?" Sam asks.

"Wasn't that the name of that demon who almost killed Buffy about two years ago?" Faith frowns.

"No that was Chrismart." Sam says with a laugh.

"Close enough." Faith says, and Sam nods a little, "Danielle?"

"I new a Danielle she was bratty." Sam snuggles closer to Faith, biting her bottom lip, "We want her name to mean something right? I mean Jay has Buffy's middle name, and Alex is named after Xander and Conner."

"Right," Faith nods, "So what do you have in mind."

"What's Gamma's full name?"

"Isabella Eliza Lehane." Faith says kissing Sam's neck as she intertwines their fingers.

Sam smiles, "Gabriella Eliza Lehane." She whispers as if testing the name.

Faith looks down at her slightly taken aback. "You want to name her after Gamma?"

Sam laughs, "I want to name her after you both. Gabriella Eliza Lehane."

Faith doesn't say anything for a long moment, and Sam tilts her head sideways to see her face. "What's wrong baby?"

"I just can't believe you'd want to name our child after me."

"Who else would I want to name her after?" Sam asks, gently reaching up to wipe Faith's tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Faith, I want our child's name to mean something, and to me, you mean the world. I want her to carry your name. And I want her to carry Gamma's name. So that a piece of her is always here, even when she has to go back." Sam says.

Faith turns her around and kisses her deeply, "God I love you. Sometimes I just feel like screaming it at the top of my lungs. I love this woman, I love her so much it hurts."

"I wouldn't go screaming, I just got the kids to sleep." Gamma says from the doorway, smiling when the young couple look up started.

Sam, know facing Faith, laughs a little, kissing her again. She whispers against her lip, "I love this woman, God I love this woman."

Gamma turns and heads for the kitchen. She was very glad she came. And she wasn't going back until she was ready. Quickly she busied herself in the kitchen with various things. Hearing giggles from the living. The demotion she lived in had been Heavenly, but this was her Heaven. And she intended to enjoy it as much as possible.

Ounce she's done all she can in the kitchen she moves to the dinning room, noting that the giggles have calmed down and there is know a quiet conversation. Although she can't hear what's being said. She's not a Slayer. Her mind wonders back to when she found out that Faith was a Slayer. She sighs remembering the fear that had gripped her.

Faith had been a source of great joy for her. She was the light of her life, when she was a child. Gamma smiles remembering a naked two year old Faith running through the house. She hadn't been a big fan of clothes. So instead she ran around shedding various articles of clothing until she was completely naked. Then she's scream, 'I'm ona get you!'.

But then one day she saw the bruises. It had broken her heart and made her so angry. Her daughter had NOT been raised that way. And it had outraged her that Faith was being raised that way. But she hadn't been allowed to get custody. So her daughter kept drinking and kept hitting and there wasn't jack shit she could do about it. Although she kept trying to make sure that at least Faith's time with her was happy.

The more she watched the more she saw Faith getting angrier and angrier. And when she was called as a Slayer something else changed. She moved in with her watcher for one. But her mother had died just a little previously and Faith was living mostly on the streets. Gamma new she was sleeping around, but she wasn't sure how to stop it. Then she was diagnosed with terminal Cancer and she just…she couldn't save her one grand daughter. Or at least the one that was around.

Absently she glances at the pictures hanging on the wall. She wondered where she was. Not her, but the child Faith's mother had hidden from her. Faith was so young she doubted very much she remembered. But in spring of 1987 her one and only daughter had given birth to her second child. Gamma herself had caught the baby. Her daughter told her to take it away. She wanted to keep it, but she couldn't. She was older by that point in her life and she couldn't raise a child. Therefore, with a heavy heart she had taken her second born grandchild and dropped her at the local Boston hospital. Faith had been five years old at the time.

A noise gets her attention and she looks over to see Faith and Sam scurrying down the hall like two teenagers coming in late. She can't help but laugh a little. Slowly set moves toward her own bedroom, looking in on both children before heading to bed too.

Faith and Sam wake up the next morning to the smell of a wonderful breakfast. Sam is the first one out of bed, as the baby demands food, and now. Throwing on her robe she heads for the kitchen, finding the kids jabbering happily with Gamma.

"And then he said 'grr' and I said, 'I ant scared of you!'" Alex says.

Gamma laughs, "That was quiet some dream young man."

Alex grins proudly, "I wasn't scared at all Gamma!"

"I dreamed I was a princess and I lived in a mansion with Mom and Momma, and I didn't have to share my toys and stuff." Jay says stuffing her mouth with pancake.

Gamma nods, "That was a nice dream, but you're gonna have to share your toys eventually with your baby sister. She's gonna want to wear your clothes when she's big enough too."

"I don't mind, my clothes are gonna look good on her." Jay says, "I hope she's as pretty as I saw in my dream."

Sam finally manages to get her feet to move and go into the kitchen, where they're all setting at the counter. "Good morning."

"Morning Mom!" Both kids greet smiling broadly at her. They're hair is a mess and they're still in PJ's but they are the cutes kids in the world to her.

"Morning Sam," Gamma says, "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Sam says with a laugh.

"Good, you need to eat," Gamma says getting up, "Have a seat. I think you should stay off your feet today too, I noticed they were swelled pretty bad yesterday."

Sam shakes her head, "I just over did it yesterday, Gamma. I'm fine really."

Gamma sets a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Sam, with syrup, raising an eye brow, "Samantha."

Sam raises her eye brow, then consents, "Oh fine, I'll take it easy."

"Good girl," Gamma says and Sam gives a small laugh. "You just tell me what you need done. Me and Faith will do it."

"Faith will do what?" Faith asks coming into the kitchen scratching her matted hair.

"The house work, I want Sam off her feet, they were swelled pretty bad yesterday." Gamma says fixing Faith a plate, "And don't steal food off her place Gabriella, you can wait thirty seconds for me to get yours fixed."

Faith chuckles, "I have a feeling I'm gonna have to be on my best behavior."

"Does that mean we can't get into trouble together?" Sam asks looking at Faith threw her eye lashes.

"You kids go get dressed and then you can play for a few minutes before cleaning up your rooms." Gamma says. Faith and Sam watch in amazement as both kids scurry off to do as they're asked. She turns back to Sam and Faith, "Have you went baby shopping yet?"

"Nope," Faith says shaking her head, "And I'm not going."

"And just why not? You helped create this baby," Gamma says.

"Shopping ant my thing." Faith says, "And yeah I helped create it, don't mean I need to go shopping."

"I thought you were, I thought you said you'd help me pick out the colors and stuff. I don't know what colors I want Faith, and we're gonna have to buy all new furniture and and clothes and stuff. We gave Buffy all Jay's hand me downs when Bethany was born." Sam says, getting slightly stressed.

"I said I'd think about going." Faith says sighing.

Gamma lays a hand on Sam's arm, "Don't worry about it Sammy, I'll help you. And weather she likes the idea or not, so with Faith."

"Thanks Gamma. I mean I have an idea, but it's just, there's so much we need. And on one hand it seems like forever before she'll be here, but then again, on the other, well it seems like no time. And then I think about all the things that's gonna change." Sam starts rattling off things.

"Babe, it'll be fine." Faith says kissing her temple, "You really need to eat."

"I tell you what, we'll take all next weekend and go shopping." Gamma says laying a gentle hand on Sam's arm. Sam smiles brightly.

"Oh geez," Faith says under her breath. She wasn't sure how many more shopping trips her checkbook could handle. But it makes it all worth while to see Sam so happy and have Gamma here.


	38. Things You Should Never See

Six weeks later…..

Faith cradles a tiny infant to her, putting her long hair over her shoulder. "He's beautiful Haley."

Haley smiles an exhausted smile, "Thanks Faith."

"He looks like me huh?" Xander says admiring his newborn son.

"Poor kid." Faith says with a laugh.

"Hey!" Xander says pretending to be offended. "Come here son, I won't let that mean old lady talk about us that way." Xander says taking the infant.

Sam sets down on the other side of the bed gently moving Haley's still sweaty hair off her forehead, "You okay?" She asks softly.

Haley laughs a little, "I'm exhausted Sam. But I'm happy. It was soo much harder then I thought."

Sam laughs a little, "Yeah, but you done really good."

Faith reaches across the bed and moves Sam's hair, "We should get you home and off your feet."

"I'm fine," Sam says, "I want to hold him anyways."

"Are you sure it's such a great idea?" Xander says, looking at Haley.

Haley gently takes the baby, and hands him to Sam, "She's one of his Godmothers, I think she can hold him."

"Hi little man," Sam says, "Oh what a yawn, it's hard work getting into this world huh?" She gently rocks him.

"I would never have thought it would be that painful, I mean I knew it would hurt, but that was…." Haley sighs and winces in pain.

"He's a big baby," Sam says surveying the infant. He'd weighted in at over eight pounds. "And you didn't even have a contraction with the twins. Ounce Marina started showing signs of stress you were taken in for a c-section. So it's understandable that you weren't prepared." She thinks for a second, "Hell this is my second birth and I'm not sure I'm prepared!"

Haley laughs a little, "You'll do fine. Hopefully I'll be able to be there."

"Yeah," Sam nods, "I want you there."

Baby Michael is handed back to Haley so that Faith and Sam make their way home. Haley had wanted a home birth, and that's exactly what she got. With the help of Gamma, who turned out to be a midwife at one time or another. Faith rubs Sam's back gently, noticing how quiet she is. She hadn't thought it a good idea for Sam to be there, but as usual she wouldn't listen.

"Worried about labor?" Faith asks as they enter the apartment.

Sam laughs a little, "Yeah, but I mean, she's worth it. And…" She pauses, "I want to talk to you about something."

Faith nods her head a little, "Whatever it is it's okay Babe."

Sam sighs and sets down on the couch, "Okay so you know you caught Jay? And it was just you and me and her?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Faith says rubbing Sam's arm, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

"And you remember how when Alex was born, I helped catch him? And how it was just you and me and him and Haley? I mean how relaxed it was?" Sam asks.

Faith raises an eye brow, "I wouldn't have called it relaxed but okay."

"I mean how all we had to worry about was having the baby. Not about nurses or doctors or monitors or whatever." Sam says, "And how we got that instant contact, like how we got to do things kinda at our own pace? And sleep in our own bed that night."

"Yeah," Faith nods, "I know you want a home birth babe, we been talking about it since the beginning."

Sam sighs, "I don't just want a home birth, I want you to catch the baby. Haley can be there and tell you what to do or whatever, but I want her Momma to catch her."

Faith runs a hand threw her hair, "I donno babe, I might fuck this one up. I didn't really get time to think about it last time, I just kinda had to. This is a big deal you're askin of me."

"I know, but I want the first thing she sees to be her Momma. There was nothing like the feeling of Alex looking up at us for the first time. And how Jay just slid into your arms. I mean," Sam pauses, "I don't know. I just want this to be about you and me and this baby. I don't want a bunch of people involved."

"So you don't want the family here?"

"It's not that, I just don't want them in the room. I don't want to cut them out but, I can't help but feel like this is our event. And I can't help but feel like I want us to do this together." Sam says.

Faith reaches over and cups her cheek gently, "Then that's what we'll do. I donno if I'll be up for catching but I'll be right there. You won't do this alone."

"Good." Sam nods. "She's kicking again."

Faith smiles and looks down toward Sam's stomach. She can see a tiny foot kicking threw Sam's stomach, "Damn, she's like super slayer kicking."

"And it really hurts," Sam says leaning in and laying her head on Faith's shoulder.

"She'll be here soon enough and then she'll be kicking her brother and sisters asses." Faith says with a laugh.

Slowly Sam drifts off to sleep, and Faith sets there for along time just holding her thinking about what she's been asked to do. It was an honor that Sam wanted her to catch their child, but was she really ready for that? Then again, it had been an amazing moment watching Jay's head appear, then slide into her hands. Gently she rubs Sam's stomach.

"So little one," She says quietly, "I'm Momma. You'll be here soon, but that ant me rushing you or nothing. You're going to be strong and brave and very lucky. You got a wonderful Mommy, who loves you a lot. But you also got a big sister and big brother. They're going to be giving you a hard time no doubt. But you'll learn to hold your own."

Two days later….

Faith walks into the apartment after being at the gym working out. Sam and Tara had gone out again so she had the place to herself, except for Gamma. There was a new movie the kids had been dying to see so they'd taken them. She had called earlier to check on Xander and his family. He said they were adjusting to the new baby, and she couldn't help but smile. He sounded exhausted and she could hear the twins in the background. Faith had offered to help, but he said they could handle it.

So she had decided to go get a good work out in. Because she new that for the first few weeks after the baby gets here, there will be no workout time. But she didn't mind that. So know she was hot and sweaty and wanted a shower desperately. She swore if they ever bought another house, she'd make damn sure it had a room for working out. She couldn't play her songs. Like 'Living Dead Girl' by Rob Zombie. It wasn't really the songs the younger girls should hear.

But oh well, she was home know and on her way to the shower. She didn't see Gamma anywhere, which was weird. So when she passes her bedroom and hears something like a scream her first instinct is to open the door. To bad she goes on her first instinct. Because she totally didn't need to see that.

Gamma is setting straddle a man, her head thrown back as she moves her hip back and forth, causing her sagging breasts to bounce. That's right ladies and gents, Gamma is getting a happy. Faith makes a strangled noise causing Gamma to look over.

"Oh God," Faith says, "Oh God." She closes the door quickly, "Oh fuck." She grabs the wall, shocked and repulsed and a little sick to her stomach. There are just some things she should never see.

Then it dawns on her that she's not sure who Gamma was riding. Did it matter? Did Faith want her Gamma having sex? She hadn't thought about it really. She didn't think she wanted to think about it. But where had Gamma been to find somebody?

Faith is still standing up against the wall trying to get her heart to stop racing and swallow the nausea when Gamma opens her door.

"Faith?" She asks rather timidly.

"I didn't….I hear screaming….and…." Faith says her mind still fuzzy.

"I'm sorry you saw that Faith, I didn't know you would be home so soon." Gamma says, clutching the sheet around her.

"I…." Faith closes her eyes, "Who were you fucking?"

"Uh, well…." Gamma says looking back into the room.

Giles clears his throat stepping into the door way.

"Oh fuck!" Faith hits her head on that wall. "How in the hell? Why in the hell are you fucking my grandmother?"

"I assure you that your grandmother and I having sexual intercourse was not exactly planned. Nor is it any of your business." Giles says a blanket wrapped around his waste.

"The fuck it ant!" Faith roars, now that the shock is over anger is setting in. "You're fucking my grandmother!"

"Gabrielle Faith Lehane, do not speak to him that way!" Gamma yells.

"And just why not? You don't honestly think that I'm just gonna ….gonna let him fuck you do you?" Faith asks turning the attention to Gamma.

"Faith, please." Gamma says, "It's not the way it seems. Giles and I are both consenting adults, both of us are lonely for the attention of the opposite sex. And well…. We started talking…"

"And what you fell on his dick?" Faith roars.

"Not exactly." Gamma says, "I don't see what the big deal it."

"The big deal it that…that I walked in…and and that….well that I saw." Faith stumbles over her words.

"I'm sorry you saw that, you should have knocked. I'm an adult Faith."

"And what happens when you go back to your Heavenly demotion? Gamma you're not staying here forever." Faith says more gently then she felt at the moment.

Gamma takes a deep breath, "I know that, but I also know that I could ask for another chance. Willow has been talking about asking the powers that be if I perhaps could have a second chance at life. And even if I don't get it, I can assure you that Giles and I understand that."

Faith shakes her head, "I can't deal with this right now, and I'm not sure I want to. I'm going to take a shower."

Gamma nods a little and watches Faith disappear into the bathroom. Faith turns the water on as hot as it'll go then climbs under the blistering stream leaning her head against the tiles. Did she really just fucking walk in on her Gamma having sex with Giles? Somebody please wake her up…

Later that night….

Sam curls up with Faith, "What's wrong baby, you've been a million miles away all afternoon."

"Nothing," Faith says kissing her forehead.

"Something is, you're tense, and you're quiet." Sam says sighing, "But if you don't want to talk about it I understand."

Faith sighs a little. "It's not so much that something is wrong as it is that," she pauses, "Well something's on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asks softly running her fingers over the shirt covering Faith's flat stomach.

"I saw Gamma having sex with Giles today." Faith says, and hears Sam giggle. "I'm not kidding, and I'm pretty sure I'm scarred for life."

Sam stops laughing, "You're serious? You walked in on them?"

"Yeah, I heard a noise and thought something was wrong and there they were fucking." Faith cringes at the thought.

"Aww, baby I'm sorry. But I think it's good that they're getting along." Sam says looking up at Faith, who's rubbing circles on her back.

"I donno, I mean I know that Giles is lonely, and he's like a grandfather or some shit to me. But I just donno if them hooking up is such a good idea. She has to go back to her demotion. And I don't want to share her in a way." Faith sighs, "Then again, at least I know Giles won't hurt her."

"I think that, when you get to be Giles age, then you have to take it one day at a time. And I think that as long as they both understand that she's leaving soon then it'll be okay." Sam says snuggling closer to Faith. "What would have happened if we hadn't given us a chance?"

Faith lets out a long sigh, putting one hand behind her head. "I don't even want to think about it."

"But we new that at any moment we could be ripped apart, right?" Sam asks looking up and studding Faith seriously.

Faith nods, "Yeah."

"So can we fault them for wanting to be close? Can we tell them that they can't?" Sam asks.

"No," Faith says looking down at her, "It's just a little weird."

"A lot of things are in this world." Sam says, "Just think if it wasn't for the weird we wouldn't be together and have two kids with one on the way. I wouldn't have my sister. We wouldn't have Amy." She smiles slightly, "Face it baby, weird isn't nearly as bad as we like to think."

Faith chuckles, "You're right."

"I'm always right," Sam smirks.

Faith is quiet for a long moment, "I was thinking about that moving thing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I think your right." Faith says turning to face Sam, "I love teaching, and taking the new girls out on patrol. Thing is, I have to stand back and let them handle it. I don't get in a good slay for weeks. And I think it's time we move somewhere that I can get a good Slay. Besides, I want to slay with you ounce the baby is born. There's nobody I trust more with my back and you know that. Teaching just isn't enough."

Sam nods, "I know what you mean. I love the kids, and the school and everything. But I feel kinda smothered by it all."

"Then lets do it. Lets move." Faith says leaning in and kissing Sam.

"But not until after the baby." Sam says, "And not until after I'm all healed and stuff."

"Okay how's this, we wait until September the baby will be five months old. You'll be healed and ready to go back Slaying, and most likely she'll be sleeping threw the night." Faith says excitement in her voice.

"What about the kids school?" Sam asks trying to be logical.

"We'll either home school them for the month or do a late enroll, they'll be fine. It'll be an adjustment, but I'm sure they'll be okay." Faith says, kissing Sam. "Come on Sammy."

"And Ken and Sheena will be around. Which will make it easier." Sam bites her bottom lip, "You think we can find a house?"

Faith smiles, "I'm sure of it, and then we'll buy it and if it needs to be redone we can. It doesn't have to be right away. I'll find a job."

"I can work too ounce the baby is old enough. Maybe you could do a student outreach thing. I don't know, but we have enough saved up so that we should be able to make it. And if nothing else we'll talk to Angel." Sam says. She smiles at Faith, "Okay, so we'll work it out tomorrow. Tonight, I'm kinda tired, and want to sleep."

Faith kisses her forehead, "Then sleep babe, just sleep."

The next day Faith sets out about talking to Gamma and Giles. She hadn't really wanted to but Sam had insisted that she talk to them. In the end they decided that it was better if they did see each other. Gamma explained that Willow was trying to fix it so that she wasn't forced to go back to her Domination, but that it would take time. And that they both understood that they could be separated. However as Giles was an older man himself, he saw no need in looking for a 'forever love' he would simply relish the time that he and Gamma had together.

They also explained that from know on they would gladly be locking their door, or going to his place. It occurred to Faith suddenly that Giles looked quiet a bit younger. Gamma herself was looking a bit more glowy. Faith wasn't going to ask why that was. She just new that they seemed to need each other and loved each other, so that was that.

She didn't question whether Giles would treat Gamma right. There was no question in her mind that he would. That didn't stop her from threatening to cut off a certain appendage if he should step out of line.

Together they set down and talked more about the move. Deciding it was in fact a good idea. They got online and tried to find a house. Sam found a beautiful two story house, with an achier of land. It was in the middle of the small town they were moving too. All together the population wasn't much. If they had to guess the demon population was more then the human.

They also talked to Buffy about it, and she said she had be racking her brain trying figure out who they could send. The demonic death count rose greatly in the last year and half, so they had sent three new girls down there. However, one was dead the first week, and the other critically injured only days before Faith spoke to Buffy. Therefore Ken and Sheena would be forced to move sooner then expected, but swore that they would be back for the baby's birth.

Buffy seemed relieved and a little sad at the same time. She new Faith and Sam were needed not to mention that she new they needed a change. But she still didn't want them leaving. Although she understood the call of Slaying, especially when it came to Faith.

Overall, the next two weeks went off without a hitch. Ken and Sheena were set to move in just over a week, Sam was eight months pregnant to date, and Faith had the 'soon to be mommy gitters' again. They'd bought the house, it was two stories, four bedrooms upstairs, two downstairs, two bathrooms upstairs and one down. An attached garage that had another room, which was perfect for working out, and a huge back yard.

So of course there had to be a glitch in the plan. And this, my friends was the glitch.

"She didn't come home. I mean we fought, but she didn't come home. She's never not came home."

Sam watches as Sheena paces up and down in front of her. Wondering what the hell she should say to the girl.

"How could she not come home? She realizes that I need her help packing for one, and that Bryan won't go down without her, so he screamed in my ear all night. Until finally he cried himself to sleep asking for Momma. How could she do that to our child?"

Sam, realizing she has to stop Sheena and soon or else it'll be a panic attack. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?!" Sheena stops pacing and looks at Sam like she's grown a second head or sprouted antlers. Okay so maybe calm down wasn't the best approach, Sam thinks.

"Sheena, what did you fight about?"

"I told her she wasn't helping me pack. And she has been Sam, but I just, ya know I was tired and she was tired and we just got aggravated with each other and she left." Sheena says sadly.

Sam nods, "I understand that. Faith has only walked out ounce after a fight, and that was when Jay was about six months old. She had an ear infection and she was screaming, and I couldn't take it. So we got into it, and Faith walked out. But she came back. And I'm sure Ken will do the same."

"But you don't understand, she's done it before. Only she's always there when I wake up." Sheena says, "Something wrong Sam, I can feel it."

Sam frowns, she's not one to take the bond of two lovers for granted. If Sheena said something was wrong then something was wrong. The only problem was that neither girl new what that could be.

"I tried calling her, and she's not answering. I mean ounce we had Bryan she's always answered, and with you pregnant there's no way she'd not answer. She just wouldn't Sam and you know that."

Sam again nods. There's no way Ken wouldn't answer, no matter how mad she got. She would be to afraid that something was wrong with Bryan or Sheena, or that Sam had gone into early labor. Sheena had convened Sam something was wrong, and now she had that all to familiar sinking feeling in her stomach. Not to mention the baby was kicking really really hard.

Picking up the phone without really saying anything to Sheena she dials Faith's cell.

"Hey Mommy, you okay?" Faith's voice answers and Sam can't help but smile a little.

"I'm okay, but Ken is missing. And Sheena's over here freaking out, and I think she may be right." Sam says.

"What'da mean she's missing?" Faith asks, and Sam can hear the frown in her voice.

"Sheena and her got into it and she took off. But she's not back yet, and she's not answering." Sam says with a sigh.

"That doesn't sound like Ken." Faith says in a thoughtful voice. "Why don't you have Will do a locator spell and I'll be home in a few?"

"Good idea," Sam says, "And then you can go get her when we find her."

"Right, love ya Babe." Faith says.

"Love you," Sam hangs up the phone, only to pick it back up again, this time calling Willow. She explains the situation and Willow agrees to come right over. Ounce done with that she turns back to Sheena and explained that Willow would do the locator spell.

With in ten minutes Willow is there, followed closely by Faith. Willow quickly performs the locator spell, finding Ken. As it turns out she's in the hospital. Why she hadn't called or they hadn't called, nobody new just yet. But believe me, when I say, they will know as soon as they get to the hospital.

An hour later, Sheena is staring at Ken's back. She's been staring at it for the past half hour. Ken doesn't want to be touched, or looked at or held. And Sheena is simply at a loss as to what to do. Bryan, thank God, had been left at daycare. Without a sigh, she runs a frustrated hand threw her hair. She'd tried to talk to Ken but it made Ken cry, so she stopped. She tried touching her, but Ken flinched. She wondered absently if a demon had done this, but then again, Ken's been up again the ultimate evil. She went up against the first, so there's very little chance that a demon done this. No, unfortunately, this had human written all over it.

Faith and Sam had went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Mostly to give Sheena time with Ken. But soon they were back, to find Sheena still staring at Ken's back. Sam gently rubs Sheena's back looking down sympathetically at her. She's has and idea what may be wrong, but she doesn't know for sure. With a deep steadying breath she says,

"Give us a few minutes."

Sheena looks up sacredly, "You want me to leave? You want me to leave her like this…." Sheena motions toward Ken's back.

"Please, wait with Faith in the waiting room." Sam says looking Sheena directly in the eyes.

"Now wait just one minute," Faith says, "Why am I waiting in the waiting room?"

"Because I want to talk to Ken alone." Sam says turning to her, "And you'll do it because you know I wouldn't ask without a good reason."

Faith sighs and nods, "Fine, come on Sheena."

Reluctantly Sheena gets up and follows Faith. Sam moves around the bed, standing in Ken's line of sight. The girl tries to turn away, but Sam puts a hand on her shoulder and stops her. She waits until Ken has made eye contact then says, "That's enough of this Kennedy. Tell me what happened." Her voice isn't angry and it isn't harsh, it's gentle yet commanding.

Ken lets out a shallow breath, "I can't."

"You can." Sam insists, "And I'm not leaving until you do."

Ken closes her eyes trying to force the tears away. "It was horrible." She says soft.

"I know it was Ken. But you have to tell me." Sam says pulling up a chair and setting down. Gently she takes Ken's hand.

"I went out to a bar." Ken says, "I was several shots in when this guy….."

Sam squeezes her hand but doesn't say anything.

With another shallow breath Ken begins again, "I was several shots in, good and tipsy. When this guy approached me. I'm not into guys, I'm strictly girls. And I told him that, but he said what was the harm in buying me a drink. So….I let him buy me just one beer. But he went down the bar, cause the bartender wasn't paying attention." She has to stop because of the sobs, but Sam waits patiently. "But he had put something in the drink. And it was like….it was like he new I was a slayer, cause whatever he put in it was enough to knock me out cold. When I woke up…." Again she has to stop, "I was in a hotel room and he was on top of me. I could feel his dick right there, he was hard too." Again she stops sobs over taking her. Eventually she gathers herself enough to speak, "It hurt so bad when he entered me. I felt like I was being ripped open. It hurt worse then when I had Bryan."

Sam nods, she can clearly remember the first time she had sex with a man, and yes it had hurt.

"I screamed, I think I screamed. I tried. But he wouldn't stop, and whatever he gave me made me really really weak. He was so rough, I mean he…." She shudders, "It was horrible."

Sam stands up, sets down on the edge of the bed, and pulls Ken to her. Ken breaks into tears, clinging tightly to Sam.

Ounce Ken has calmed down a little Sam speaks, "I understand what you went threw." She says softly. "I was twelve or so. I hadn't been on my period all that long. This guy my Mom was dating, which was code for fucking, came over and she wasn't there. I guess that she had went out for a fix or something. And Ally was in her crib sleeping. He said he needed to get off right then. He was high and it scared me. I couldn't scream or I'd wake up Ally, so I let him throw me on the bed. Like you said, it felt like being ripped open, and I cried, but I still didn't scream. That's what he wanted, he wanted me to scream. Anyways, he done his deed and when my Mom got home and found him on top of me, I got smacked around real good."

She pauses, "It wasn't until much later in life that I realized I musta been pregnant. Because I just remember being confused. I had missed one period, and then suddenly there was just this big gush of blood. It never accured me that I had lost a baby. Not until I understood the mechanics of it all a little better."

Ken looks up at Sam, "I…"

"Don't Ken, I want you to understand something. That's not a story I tell many people. But I wanted you to know that I understand what you're going threw. And I know how it feels. Whatever happens I'm right here, you'll be okay." Sam says, "You have to tell Sheena."

"Does Faith know?" Ken asks quietly.

"No, and there's not need for her to know. Look how far I came from that Ken. Look at how far you've came in your life. Don't let this one man, this one bastard get you down. What he done was horrible, yes, but that doesn't mean he has a right to rule the rest of your life."

Ken nods against Sam's shoulder. Both fall quiet lost in their own thoughts until finally Sheena and Faith come back in. Ken has fallen asleep, but Sam looks a million miles away.


	39. Gabriella Eliza Lehane

One Month later (April 12th 2013)

Sam rubs the slight pain away from her back again, as she watches the kids play at the park. She and Faith had been spending as much time with them as possible, because once the baby arrives they'll have to stay indoors until it's old enough to venture out.

With a week till her due date, she was feeling the effects of being pregnant. Her back had been cramping for two days straight, but this cramp was a little different. She wasn't sure how she new but she did.

"Mommy!" Alex calls, "Come push me!"

"I got him," Faith says and starts to get up.

"I believe he asked for Mommy," Sam says lifting herself up. She's huge, she waddles. But Faith thinks she's just the most adorable thing ever.

"Push me high Mommy!" Alex says and squeals when Sam gently pushes him. She's careful to watch the tummy, and make sure he doesn't hit it.

"Is that high enough?" She asks once he's got a pretty good speed going.

"Higher!" Alex says, then screams in delight when Sam pushes him higher.

"Pump your legs Bubba." Sam says, they had been teaching him how to make himself go higher. "Good job!" She says. She feels the cramp start in her lower back, but thinks nothing of it. Until finally it builds enough to take her breath. She breathes deeply, for a few seconds and just as it came, it's gone again.

Faith doesn't seem to notice. And Sam's glad, she isn't ready to tell her she's in labor yet. Not because she doesn't want to be, but because then they'll have to rush home, and Sam knows that the contractions aren't close enough to be anywhere close to delivery.

So quietly she makes her way back over to Faith, having pushed Alex as high as she dared. Jay is on the jungle gym, all the way at the top as a matter of fact. And she's about to jump off. Sam sucks in a breath, not because Jay is jumping off the jungle gym, but it's another one of those pesky cramps.

"How far apart are they?" Faith asks.

Sam laughs a little, "Twenty minutes, we got time baby."

She leans her head on Faith's shoulder, "We should get home anyways, it's going to get dark soon."

Sam nods her head a little. It's six and they've already had supper. They'd went out to eat before coming to the park.

"Come on kids!" Faith says, "We gotta get home and get you guys in bed."

"But I don't wanna leave" Alex says.

"Yeah Momma! I don't wanna leave!" Jay whines, "Cause I really want to jump off the jungle gym again."

"No, you're going to break your arm." Sam says, taking Alex's hand.

"Will you be okay walking?" Faith asks, looking Sam over.

"I'll be fine walking, just walk slow." Sam says taking Faith's hand in her other.

Together they walk toward the apartment, Sam stopping about half way there, leaning into Faith.

"Shh, you're okay." She says against Sam's ear, "It'll be over soon."

Sam nods against Faith's shoulder, "I'm okay."

"Mommy?" Alex says sacredly.

Faith smiles down at him tugging on Sam's pants leg, "She's okay. The baby's coming and it hurts a little."

Jay hugs Faith from behind, "When's she gonna be here Momma?"

"Soon, but not for a few hours I hope." Faith says, feeling Sam relax into her. "You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah, she's not in as big of a hurry as Jay was." Sam laughs a little and stands up straighter.

"I was in a hurry?" Jay asks as they start walking again, Sam laying her head on Faith's shoulder still holding onto Alex's hand.

Faith laughs, "You couldn't wait for a midwife or a hospital. When you decided you wanted to be born there you were."

Sam laughs, "Well not exactly. But pretty much."

Jay looks at them and tilts her head sideways, "What about Alex?"

"Well," Sam says looking down at him, "He took a little longer to get here." She scrunches up her noise at him, "I think you took about seven hours or so."

"Wow, are you gonna in labor for seven hours?!" Jay asks.

"I donno," Sam says, "I hope not, but Tara was in labor with Dylan for thirteen."

"Thirteen hours?!" Alex asks, "That's a long long time."

"But I'm sure that it won't take that long this time." Faith says, "If she's anything like either of you she'll be here by morning."

"God I hope so." Sam says with a small laugh.

"Me too!" Jay says, "And I can see her first thing in the morning."

"That'd be cool." Faith says, "But you're gonna have to go to bed tonight and not put up a fuss about stuff okay?"

"Why don't we let them do homework when we get home, so incase the baby does come we don't have to do it tomorrow night?" Sam asks.

"That's a good idea." Faith nods, "So when you get home, I want you to do homework, then bath, then bed, okay?"

"Does that include me?" Sam asks nuzzling Faith's neck.

"I think you are bath and bed." Faith says as they enter the school and make their way to the apartment complex.

Sam didn't take a bath or go to bed when they got home. Instead she helped Jay with her homework, while Faith bathed Alex.

"How do you do this problem, it's really hard Mom." Jay says looking up at Sam, who hadn't set down since they got home. She just felt too restless to set down.

"Okay, you take this number, and multiply it first by this number," She says pointing to the math problem. She was multiplying 23 by 7.

"Seven times three is….21!" Jay says.

"Okay, write the one down here and carry your two." Sam says and watches as she does, "Now Seven times two?"

"Fourteen!"

"Good, fourteen plus the two?"

"Sixteen, and that means 23 times 7 is 161 right?" Jay looks up at Sam who smiles.

"Good job!" She bends over a little rocking her hips, "Go tell Momma you're done."

Jay watches for a second, but finally jumps up and rushes into Alex's room to tell Faith she's done with homework. Gamma walks up behind Sam, who's still breathing threw the contraction, and puts some pressure on her lower back.

"Does that help?" She asks gently.

"Yeah thanks Gamma. I guess I didn't really contract that much with Jay, she was kinda just here." Sam says as the contraction releases her.

"She was like Faith, in a hurry." Gamma laughs, "Faith's mother was in labor for two hours when Faith came rushing into my arms. I was in labor for nearly three days though."

"Three?" Sam asks, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, why don't you let me check you?" Gamma asks, "Give us an idea of how late we're gonna be up tonight. Haley left all the supplies she would need."

"Okay," Sam nods, "I'm kinda curious. We should call Haley too."

"I called her half hour ago, and told her you were contracting a little," Faith says coming back into the room. "Jay's in the bathtub, ounce she's out she's gonna head to bed."

"Good, I don't want them up to see this." Sam says setting down, "It hurts a little more then with Jay."

Faith laughs a little setting down next to her, "That's because you didn't really have labor with Jay Sweetie, this is labor. And it's going to get worse."

Sam lays her head on Faith's shoulder, "I don't know if I can do this again."

Faith wraps her arms around Sam, "Trust me, if I can go threw labor, then you can. You've always been the stronger of the two of us.'

"How's that?" Sam asks not looking up.

"Do you remember back in Sunnydale, when B was being all….controlling? You were the one who had the strength to stand up to her." Faith says, "You weren't backing down. And then when we got to LA, you were just as demanding." Faith kisses her head, "The way you took care of me, and the girls, and B. I know she had Robin, but there was something there for Spike."

Sam sighs, "But that was just because I had to, Faith. I was scared shitless."

"But you didn't let it stop you, you kept on going. When I was blown up, and I was in a coma back in Sunnydale, I kept hearing this voice saying 'You gotta wake up soon.'"

Sam pulls back and looks up at Faith, "You heard me?"

"Always Babe, I always hear you. And you're the strength that keeps me going. Like with Ken last month, I almost lost it. I almost lost control and went out and tried to kill that bastard. But you kept me calm. I know you can have this baby, because you're so much stronger then you know." Faith says tears in her eyes.

Sam reaches up and wipes them away, "I'm only strong because of you."

Faith leans in and kisses Sam, "God I love you sooo much. And I can't wait for us to have this baby. I know it's our last, and it's going to be spoiled. But that's just the way it goes. We're gonna have our three beautiful kids, and that's more then I ever thought I wanted or deserved."

Sam sucks in a breath leaning her forehead against Faith, "Ouch."

"Shh, it'll be over soon." Faith says rubbing Sam's back, "You're doing so good babe. Just hang in there."

Sure enough with a few seconds, the contraction is easing up. Looking up at the clock it's only eight o'clock. They are in for a long night, but then again, maybe by morning, they'll have their beautiful baby girl.

"Okay," Gamma says, "Jay's in bed, tucked in nice and tight, Haley is on her way over so that we can check your cervix Sam, Faith I want you to rest with Sam."

Faith laughs a little, "I think Gamma just told me to go to bed."

"Mmm, that sounds good." Sam says, "I might could rest with the contractions so far apart."

"Good, I suggest you do just that." Gamma says, hearing a knock at the door, "I'll get it, go on and get into a night gown or something, but don't put underwear on. They'll just get in the way if you decide to have a fast delivery."

Faith helps Sam stand up and leads her to their bedroom. They quickly get into PJ's. Faith wearing a black wife beater and black underwear and Sam in a large T-shirt. Haley knocks on their door, just as another contraction starts, so Faith just hollers for her to come in.

"How's it goin?" She asks seeing Sam setting on the bed leaning her head against Faith's stomach.

"She's hurting, but it's not too bad I don't think yet. She's having them about ever ten to twelve minutes." Faith says rubbing Sam's back, "And they're lasting about thirty seconds or so."

Sam sets back closing her eyes, "I'm okay."

"Why don't you lay down and let me check you?" Haley says, "You delivered Jay really fast right?"

"Yeah, she just couldn't wait, but I think this one's going to take her time." Sam says laying back.

"Bend your knees, and let them fall to the side." Haley says and Sam does as asked sucking in a breath as Haley checks her. "Okay well, you're at three, so it could be a while. Then again you could dilate really fast."

"Do think she'll be here by morning?" Faith asks holding Sam's hand.

"Maybe, I'd rest if I were you Sam. Both of you really. And don't worry, Gamma will be able to deliver the baby if I'm not here." Haley says smiling. "I'm gonna get going, the baby was fussy when I left, but I'll call in a few hours okay?"

Sam nods her head sighing a little. Once Haley has left, Faith and Sam take her advice and lay down. Ounce she gets settled into bed, Sam's contractions slow down a little, and she's able to rest.

About midnight she wakes up, cramping pretty bad. But she's isn't feeling the urge to push so she's pretty sure that she's not dilated far enough to deliver yet. Sliding out of bed she makes her way to the kitchen. Pausing to breathe threw a contraction.

"Okay little girl, we need to talk." She says softly, "You gotta come on and get out okay?" The baby gives a big kick as if to say 'I'm tryin' and Sam chuckles a little. "Okay, so what'd ya say we get a glass of water and set down on the couch?"

Sam gets her a glass of water setting down on the couch, and pulling out the book she had been reading earlier. She bites her bottom lip to keep from moaning in pain, when a contraction hits. Breathing threw it she looks at the clock, 12:10 a.m.

Sam POV

So I'm setting here on the couch in labor. I don't really want to wake anybody up, I don't know why, but I feel like I should be alone for this. It'd be okay if Faith were up, but she's not, and I hate to wake her up. The contractions are still seven minutes apart, but they're lasting a little bit longer and are harder too. I brought blood to my lip during the last one. But I can't scream or I'll wake the kids. We sound proofed the bedroom, but I'll wake Faith up.

So, while I'm between contractions, I read. It's something to do, but I'm also restless. I can't understand why I'm so restless, but I feel like I need to move. And I'm pretty damn uncomfortable too. Which I know is just the labor. The baby's head has moved down, and it's going to stay there.

Oh fuck, was that seven minutes? I close my eyes against the pain, I can't help but moan a little. I kinda grunt as I breathe threw it too. I can't help it, this shit hurts. I didn't have contractions like this with Jay, okay finally it's coming down. Looking over at the clock, 12:53 I've been setting here nearly and hour. And to answer my own question, that wasn't seven minutes, more like five. I guess it's time to wake Faith up.

Slowly I get up and head for the bed room. I waddle in there, yes waddle, don't you dare laugh at me! I can't help it that I'm so big. I'm bigger then I was with Jay, which is weird cause I didn't start showing until later.

But oh well, I get to the bedroom door and feel another contraction coming. Shit, motherfucker these things hurt. I bend over clutching my stomach and holding the door frame. Breathe, just breathe, who the hell came up with that fucking idea? Like breathing really fucking helps, if I new who done that I'd strangle them. Shit.

Finally it eases up and Faith is standing in front of me, when did she get up?

"You okay?" She asks her hands on my stomach.

I stand up straight and nod, I'm not really okay, I'm freaking out but she doesn't need to know that.

"I think we should wake Gamma up." I say, she takes one look at my pained face and nods, moving me aside to step out the door.

I go to lay down on the bed, but that makes the pressure worse so I pace around the room. It really doesn't hurt when I'm not having a contraction, it's just the pressure. But I know that means she's really low. And that I'm not going to have to push for every long. Alex was kinda high, but Faith was a really good pusher. I remember that she thought she couldn't, but ounce she reached down and touched his head, it was like she worked three times as hard. I don't know that threw the pregnancy she truly realized what she was doing. I think for her it was more like, she realized ounce she was in labor that she was having a baby.

Yeah I know it sounds stupid but it's true. I new instantly that Jay was going to be trouble. From morning sickness to slayer kicks to not even waiting for me to get to the hospital. But she's my daughter and I love her. I love Alex too, and I love this one. I can't wait for her to get here.

"OH MOTHER FUCKER," I bend over grabbing the bed, "Oh shit!" I sway my hips and it helps a little. This shit really fucking hurts and it's not fun. I know they say it's labor but damn. This is definitely our last child if I have to carry them.

"Okay, you're okay," Faith says rubbing my back gently.

"I'm not fucking okay, this shit hurts Faith!" I say trying to breathe threw the pain. Okay it's easing up, thank goodness.

"I know it does babe, but you got to just breathe okay?"

"It doesn't work!" Does she think I'm not trying? Does she honestly think that I am not trying to breathe? I'm screaming, I'm fucking breathing. It's not working! It's so not working and it hurts.

"I know it hurts but you gotta calm down." That's Gamma. I shoot her a glare. Calm down? She did not really just say that. Because I feel like panicking, and suddenly I don't like her being in here. I need Faith. I need to touch Faith.

"I want Faith," I say, my voice strained cause I'm having another contraction.

"I'm right here." Faith says.

"No, I want just you, I want her out, and I want you to hold me." I say tears in my eyes as the contraction peaks.

"Will you let me check you first?" Gamma asks, but I shake my head no. I don't want her touching me.

"Please Babe, let her check you." Faith says, "Let her check the baby's heart beat, make sure she's okay."

I don't like it, but I guess since she put it that way. "Fine, but then she leaves." I say, God I'm hot. I lift my shirt over my head, I can't stand the feel of it.

Gamma comes around the bed, and puts the probe on my stomach. Haley had left all her monitoring stuff and everything here earlier, because she was afraid Gamma would have to deliver the baby. So, she just left it here.

Anyways, Gamma puts it on there, and we hear the baby's heartbeat. She says it sounds good, so she wants to check me. I reluctantly lay down on the bed and open my legs, Faith holding my hand.

"Wow, you're at seven, are you feeling a lot of pressure?" I nod my head yes, I can't speak cause there's another contraction. I scream out, and don't hear what she says. They hurt so much worse when I'm laying down.

"You want to get up?" Faith asks, moving my sweaty hair off my face.

"Yes," I nod, "I want to get up. And I want you to take your clothes off, I need to feel your skin against me."

"Let Gamma make up the bed with the little plastic thing and sheets incase you go really fast, and then I will okay?" No it's not okay I need to feel her right know. But I nod my head, because this has to be done.

Ten minutes later Faith's arms are around me. It feels so good to be held. She's naked so her skin is touching mine, and it just feel so, relaxing. This isn't sexual it's…emotional.

I moan a little as I feel the contraction and her arms tighten, I wrap my arms around her neck, even though she's holding me from behind. She presses her thumbs into my lower back to relieve the pressure and it helps a little. Slowly I breathe in and out.

"It's almost over, you're doing so good." She whispers kissing my ear, "Just ride it out."

Slowly I feel it come down, they're still at about five minutes apart. I move my arms and lean my head back on her shoulder. She sways a little as if we're dancing, and it feels right. That's the only word for this, it feels right. We don't have any lights on, we don't need them.

We stand like that for a good thirty minutes. It's two o'clock in the morning when Haley comes over. I guess Gamma called her. She wants to check me, but I honestly don't think I need to be checked, I don't think I could lay down.

"You don't even have to move," She says putting the monitor on my stomach, "I can do it with you standing up." She puts a glove on and puts her hand in my vigina, I feel the pressure of her hand and moan. "It's okay, you're okay." She says softly. "You're at eight cm."

"See babe, won't be long now." Faith whispers. Really cause seriously it feels like it's taking forever. Faith rubs my stomach, moving her hands in big circles and it has a pretty calming effect.

Until a contraction hits, I roll my hand back on her shoulder, and moan. "Oh, God Faith make it stop. Make it stop, I can't do this."

"You can, just hang in there, it's almost over."

"It's not!" I scream and pull away from her bending over clutching my stomach, she's got my waste though, "It's not fucking almost over!"

"It is, Babe. Just ride out the contraction okay?"

What the fuck other choice to do I have? I mean seriously? Okay it's coming down, wew. That shit hurts. I move to the bed and set down on the edge, my legs are spread and she's setting between them. I lean my head against her trying regulate my breathing, she's rubbing my outer thighs. I just want to be close to her.

"See," She whispers, "She's all worth it okay? I know it hurts, but she's so worth it."

I nod, I know she's worth it. But it hurts, and I can't help but cry. I feel so powerless. Haley musta left cause I don't sense her in the room anymore. It's just me and Faith. Maybe a shower will help?

"I want to take a shower, I don't think I could set down in the bathtub." I say feeling another contraction. I breathe through the beginning, but by the end I'm moaning again. My head is on Faith's shoulder, and she's rubbing circles on my back making shushing noises, and it helps a little just to hear her.

Ounce the contraction is over we get up and she helps me in the shower. I lean against the tile rocking my hips, and moaning. But it feels better to feel the water on me, and have Faith right there behind me. She hasn't left my side since I woke her up. She leans her head against my shoulder and kisses it. She's trying not to cry, and I know it. But if she needs to cry then she needs to. This isn't just emotional for me, it's emotional for her too. This is our last child, no more. We agreed, and she really wanted another one.

We have been standing there about ten minutes when I feel this sudden gush of fluid. My water broke. Oh damn, shit, mother fucker, oh! Ouch, this is worse, I don't think I can stand up. Oh fuck. I scream out, in the blur of pain. Faith is still right there, I don't know if she knows what's happening or not, but she knows something's not right about this contraction. Slowly I reach my hand down between my legs, I don't know why, but I do. I can tell I'm really close, because the contractions are about two or three minutes apart.

"We need to get out," I say I'm crying. She helps me out and I lean against the sink, my head resting on my arms. I need to push, but I can't. Desperately I breathe through the contraction, trying to get the information to Faith. I feel her leave my side and hear her scream for Gamma. She comes back and I feel her hands on my back.

"Just breathe Babe, I know you're close." She says quietly.

I nod my head a little, I can't talk.

"I'm right here, you want to lay down." I shake my head, I can't move. The baby's head is right there, one push and her head will be out I bet.

"Okay," Gamma says, "Just push Sam."

I feel Faith behind me, "I'll catch her Babe." She whispers, "She's ready."

With that I push down as hard as I can. I feel her start crowning, and scream. Yes I know I'm having a baby in the bathroom, but I can't help that my children are so ready to get here.

"I can see the head," Faith says.

"Good, just apply a little pressure so that she doesn't tear to bad," Gamma says.

"OH Fuck!" I scream and push again. I feel the head come out.

"Okay, you're doing great Babe, the head is out. The cords around her neck, don't push." Faith says, oh God, that's not good. I desperately try to breathe threw the next contraction.

"Just move it over her head Faith," Gamma says calmly, and I guess Faith nods.

"Okay, push Sam, one big push and she'll be here." So I do, one huge push and feel her slide out of me.

Gamma reaches between my legs and takes the baby from Faith, who helps me lean back into her. Gamma hands me the baby and Faith slowly lowers us to the ground. Where I'm setting between her legs and resting my back to her chest. I look down at the screaming infant in my arms and can't help but let out a little sob.

"She's so beautiful Babe, you done so good." I can hear tears in Faith's voice, but I can't look at her. I'm too mesmerized by this tiny being in my arms.

Gamma covers her up a little, and asks Faith is she wants to cut the cord. Faith reaches around me and gently cuts the cord. The rest is just a daze.

Faith POV…An hour and half later….

My second daughter was born at 2:56 A.M April 13th, 2013. And it's know almost 4:30 A.M. The kids woke up long enough to look at her and then went back to sleep. Haley went home once Sam delivered the placenta and she'd checked over baby Gabriella.

She's a perfectly healthy baby. And right know she's feeding. Sam done so awesome. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to catch her or not, but I didn't really have a choice. She was in the shower when her water broke, and that was all it took. Gabriella was coming. I ran and got Gamma, and she coached me threw it. She told me how to do it. I was scared when I saw the cord around her neck, but Sam held off pushing anymore until I could get it around her head. And then one more push and she was there. Together me and Gamma got her on the floor and we set there for a good ten minutes just cradling Gabriella. Then we moved to the bed, and made sure that Sam was okay and everything.

Finally we got in the shower, Sam said she was fine, but I helped her anyways. Once everything was said and done, they left us to bond with her. We didn't have this bonding time with Jay. We did Alex but not Jay. The kids woke up long enough to have a look at her, but they were too tired to really understand. I haven't made any calls yet, but I think Gamma is. I heard her on the phone.

So right know I'm laying in bed watching my beautiful wife, feed our brand new baby daughter. Sam looks so content. She's the most beautiful woman alive.

"Whatcha thinking about Momma?" she asks softly, her eyes not leaving Gabriella's.

"How beautiful you are." I answer honestly, "And how amazing that birth was."

Sam laughs finally looking up at me, "I can't believe I delivered her in our bathroom leaning against the sink. But at that moment, I couldn't move."

I smile, she couldn't even talk. But I new instantly what was happening. I really don't know how I new, because she never said anything, and her back was to me with her ass in the air. Haley said that's a good position to deliver in anyways, gravity helps push the baby out.

We haven't talked about the name since the day she suggested that we name her after me. So I can't help but ask,

"So do we have the for sure name?"

She looks up at me, then back down at Gabriella who's falling asleep on her breast, "Gabriella Eliza Lehane." She whispers, "I think it fits her perfectly."

I nod my head tears in my eyes. I lean down and kiss the baby's forehead, "Welcome to the world Gabs."

That after noon, third person pov.

"You didn't call!" Buffy says, "You didn't call us!"

Faith laughs, "I called, I just waited a little while. Sam needed rest and you all had family to take care of."

"Is she resting?" Tara asks, "Could we sneak a peek at the new addition?"

Faith nods her head, "She just got done feeding her. And the kids got to meet her this morning when they got up, they were excited."

"I bet," Willow says, "A new little baby, with little baby toes and little baby finger. And she'll do that little scruntchy thing with her forehead. I love babies!"

"So when ya having another Red?" Faith asks crossing her arms a cross her chest.

"Oh we're talking, but we're not sure. We want to make sure that, like we can do it fanatically, but we're totally doing the talking thing." Willow says.

"That's awesome Will!" Buffy says and hugs Willow and Tara.

"Thanks," Tara says, "But right know there's another baby we need to meet."

Faith leads the way to the bedroom, knocking gently and poking her head in. Sam's setting up in bed watching Gabs sleep, "Fam's here." She says quietly.

"Come on in," Sam says and Faith lets them in and climbs up beside Sam on the bed.

"Oh she's tiny," Tara says, "How much did she weight?"

"Six pounds, Haley said most of the weight was amniotic fluid." Sam says.

"Oh she's adorable," Willow says, "Does she have a name?"

Sam smiles at Faith, "I think you should tell them"

Xander moves around Willow to be able to see the baby better. "She looks like both of you."

"Her name," Faith starts, "Is Gabriella Eliza Lehane."

"It's beautiful," Buffy says, "Where'd it come from?"

"She's named after Faith and Gamma. Faith's full name is Gabriella Faith Lehane, and Gamma's is Isabella Eliza Lehane." Sam says.

"Perfect," Xander says.

"Okay, hand over the baby," Ken says strolling into the door, "Come on Faith, I know she's here. Giles just called last night and said Sam was in labor."

Gabriella gives a big heart felt cry, at being disturbed from her sleep.

"You woke her up!" Buffy says hitting Ken.

Ken laughs a little, holding a stuffed dog, she moves around the bed. "Come on, hand her over."

Sam laughs and gently hands Gabs to Ken. Ken looks down at the baby, "She's got Faith's hair." She gently strokes Gabs cheek, "Open those eyes, come on. I ant gonna give up little one." Ken laughs a little when the baby tries to suck on her finger. Slowly two blue grey eyes open, as Gabs gives a big yawn.

"She's got Sam's eyes." Buffy whispers.

"You done good Sam," Ken says looking up at her, "She's beautiful."

"She's the last one, no more babies." Sam says.

Ken nods a little, "I think she's the perfect end Sammy."

"Okay I want to hold her," Buffy says, taking the baby.

Ken reaches down and hugs Sam kissing her forehead. She pulls back and sets the stuffed dog on the night stands, "Sheena said she's sorry, but Bryan was sick. And she couldn't bring him."

"I understand," Sam says smiling, "We'll be moving out there before you know it."

"You'll love it," Ken says "And we can't wait."

Baby Gabs is passed around, and slowly the family trickles back to their own families and such. Once everybody is gone Sam is setting in the room alone with Gabs when Giles knocks on the open door softly.

"May I come in?" He whispers.

Sam smiles, "Of course."

He pulls a chair up beside the bed looking down at baby Gabs, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, but good." Sam answers looking at him.

"She's beautiful, you and Faith have beautiful children." Giles says softly.

"What's wrong Giles?" Sam asks.

He smiles and takes his glasses off to clean them. Then puts them back on and looks up at Sam, "We've managed to figure out how Gamma can stay."

"That's wonderful." Sam says.

"There's more, I've asked for her hand in marriage." Giles says, "I know we are older, and such. However I feel as though I've finally found my love. And I have more children that I could ever count." He reaches up and runs this thumb along Sam's face, "You included. I'm so proud of you and Faith. I can't believe how far she's come."

Sam smiles again, "You think we can do this? Three kids? Moving all the way to Kentucky in a few months?"

Giles nods his head, "I do think you can. I think that you can do anything you want. You're a wonderful mother, and so is Faith. There would have been a time that I'd have said no. But I know you'll be fine. Even if you are leaving the comforts of family. No matter where you go, you have a whole family ready and willing to help you."

Gabs starts fussing a little, and Sam gently rocks her. Silence falls between the two and soon Gabs is dozing comfortable in Sam's protective arms.


	40. Wedding

January 10th 2015

Sam grabs Gabs by the hood on her jacket, "Just where do you think you are going missy?" she asks when Gabs turns her head toward her.

'Kitty," Gabs answers pointing.

"Oh no, we are NOT going to see the Kitty, you're allergic to them remember?" Sam laughs when Gabs turns her head sideways and give a half thoughtful, half pout look.

"Can I go see the Kitty?" Alex asks.

"If he gets to I get to!" Jay says putting her hands on her hips.

"Nobody is going to see the Kitty, now help your Momma get the bags," Sam shakes her head.

"I don't know why we had to come to stupid Ohio, in stupid winter, for a stupid wedding," Jay grumbles.

Sam picks Gabs, who's still trying to get lose to see the kitty, up and plops her on her hip. "We had to come to Ohio to support Giles and Gamma, they're getting married in a few days."

"I don't know why they have to get married, as if living together and fu….having relations aren't enough. And why do I have to be the made of honor? I don't do dresses, it's that simple, I don't do dresses, and I'm going to tell her that, just watch I'm going to go in there and tell her that I do NOT do dresses." This my friends is the beautiful, if not perhaps exasperated Faith.

"Faith," Sam says in her 'you will do as I say voice', "You are not going to tell the woman who has been planning this wedding for two years, that you are not going to wear a dress you are going to suck it up and wear the damn dress and smile!"

"I think she means it Momma," Alex says looking up at Faith, "I wouldn't mess with her, she's dangerous."

"Alexander, I am not dangerous, now come on it's to cold to be standing out here debating this." Sam shakes her head and huffs.

"Fine," Faith says as they walk toward the apartment complex, "I just don't see why I have to wear a dress."

"Would you leave me alone about the damn dress Faith? God you'd think you were a kid, our kids don't grumble as much as you about that damn dress," Sam sighs deeply, as they walk into the complex.

"HI!" Buffy squeals, "How are you guys, isn't this exciting? Giles is getting married oh and Haley's about to have another baby, and you guys are here and it's just so exciting!"

"Uh, B you didn't like swap bodies will Red did ya?" Faith asks as Buffy throws her arms around Sam and each of the kids.

"No, I don't think I did, and I think I'd know if I did, it's just so exciting," Buffy beams at them.

"Wow, I think we've been away to long," Faith says.

"Hey guys," Willow says, "How was the flight? Did you eat on the flight, because I have food. I mean not that I don't think you have food, I now you have food because I stocked up the pantry in the apartment, we put you in your old apartment I hope that's okay. Oh these kids are grown! They've gotten so big I hardly recognized them! Shame on you for not bringing them around more often, how dare you." Willow hugs each child, as Faith and Sam look on in amusement.

Tara leans in and whispers, "We said we wouldn't tell anybody just yet," in Sam's ear causing her to laugh.

"You know she's already told Buffy right?" She asks, turning to hug Tara.

"Yeah, I know." Tara nods and laughs a little.

"Okay here's the deal, I think us adults should have some adult time, and the kids definitely need some time to play and stuff so what do you say we get settled in and then maybe in hour and half we can meet back up and stuff?" Sam asks, "We need to see Gamma and Giles too."

"They're unreachable at the moment," Buffy says, "But they should be reachable this afternoon."

"Why are they unreachable?" Faith asks frowning.

"They are uh, technically not on this plane at this uh moment," Willow says fidgeting.

"What plane exactly are they on?" Faith demands.

"The uh lover's plane," Willow mumbles.

Faith's eyes get big, "THE LOVER'S PLANE!?"

Sam stifles a laugh, "Sweetie, I think they're uh, just planning the honeymoon."

"I be damn if my Gamma is gonna have a fucking honeymoon!" Faith bellows.

"It's what married people usually do, Robin and I had a honeymoon," Buffy says, "And so did Tara and Willow, and Tara even came back pregnant." She looks sheepish, "OOPS."

Faith looks confused, "Didn't they just have the honeymoon like, three months ago?"

"Yeah," Buffy looks sideways to see both of them laughing.

"Okay, so T's pregnant?" Faith asks looking at Tara and Willow.

"Yup, we're pregnant, actually she is but hey ya know." Willow says.

"That's awesome," Faith says then frowns again, "What if Gamma comes back pregnant?"

"Sweetie," Sam puts her hand on her arm, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Hey stranger things have happened," Faith says.

"It's impossible that she can get pregnant, because of the plane she was in. And besides, the plane they are in you can have all the uh relations you want and never get pregnant." Willow says nodding her head to confirm, "So a pregnant Gamma is not an issue."

"Why did we not know about this plane before?" Sam asks, "I want to go there and soon."

"I'll give you the portal," Willow laughs.

"Not the point, Gamma and Giles are there know? They're there and they're….Ew, I just Ew, God why do people talk about this stuff with me?" Faith makes a face.

"Okay, come on you guys, up to the apartment, come on Faith, before I have to give you mouth to mouth, and not in that cute adult way we do at night when the kids are sleeping." Sam pulls at her shirt, "We'll meet you guys in two hours."

"Meet at my place," Willow calls after them.

Twenty minutes later…..SPOV

"Gabriella Eliza Lehane! Get off the kitchen counter!" I close my eyes and try desperately to count to ten, then pick up the child and set her down, "How many times do we have to tell you NOT to climb the counters?"

"Snack," Gabs points toward the cabinet she'd been attempting to get into.

"All you had to say was you wanted a snack," I tell her and hand her the Cheerios, "Faith," I say moving through the apartment, "you're daughter was on the kitchen counter again."

"Why is she my daughter when she's in trouble?" Faith turns to look at me with a hand on her hip, "Hey you're stressing."

"We have a not even two year old, who gets into everything, an eleven year old who has already decided she wants to go to school here, and a seven year old who's locked himself in his room. Just to tip the ice burg of course I'm stressing Faith." I sigh deeply and rub my temples, "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay, I get it," Faith says. Does she really? Cause I'm doubting it. Not only have I heard for the last ten months that she won't wear the wedding dress, but she's got a new job which she's not at home hardly at all. I get to stay home with Gabs all day, because we can not put her in daycare, they tend to get suspicious when two year olds can float in the air.

"Are you listening?" Faith asks waving a hand in front of my face. Okay so maybe I should listen. "Why don't you and Tara get together, and go out to the mall or something?"

"You gonna hand over the credit card?" I ask pulling her toward me, I need to feel her right know.

"Hmm, only after really awesome favors," She leans in and kisses me, wrapping her arms around my back.

We hear this little giggle and look over, Gabs is standing in the doorway. Faith and I can't help but laugh, she looks just so cute.

"Hey, I thought they didn't spy till kindergarten," I say and move toward her, she giggles again, as I pick her up.

"She's ahead of the game," Faith laughs, tickling Gabs a little.

"Hard to believe she almost died a few months ago," I say admiring Gabs's longish brunette curls.

"But she didn't Sam, and that's what matters," Faith says kissing my forehead, "I know you're worried, but she's fine. Can we just enjoy this?"

"I'm sorry," I say with a deep sigh.

"Can I go play basketball with Dylan?" Jay asks from the doorway.

"Can I go with her?" Alex asks.

"No, you can't go. Mom you can't let him go, that's wrong, please no." Jay begs.

I roll my eyes, "How about Jay goes to play with Dylan, Alex goes with Momma and Gabs goes with me?"

"Where are you going?" Faith asks raising an eye brow, "Or better yet, where am I going?"

"I thought you might go hang out with Buffy, I want to go see Tara, and Alex can play with Bethany." I answer.

"But she's a girl!" Alex complains, "I don't like playing with girls."

"It'll be cool whatever you are," Faith laughs at the confused look on his face. I slap her on the arm and give her a glare.

"Hey, it's been awhile since you saw her she might be cool," I say and turn both of them around, "Besides, if you don't go you're grounded."

"That's not fair," Alex complains, I raise my eye brow.

"Who ever said I was fair?"

Alex grumbles and I nod my head in satisfaction. I head into the living room to find the shoes Gabs has somehow managed to lose again. Looking around I set her down, "Okay kid, where'd you hide those shoes?" I ask.

"Boots," Gabs says and points toward the ceiling.

"What?" I ask and look up to where she's pointing. "FAITH!" Gabs has managed somehow to get her boots to hang from the lighting fixture in the living room, it's one of those that have the square shades, and yeah she's got it hanging off a corner.

"What?!" Faith comes rushing into the room, and looks around, I point up toward the ceiling. "How the hell does she keep doing that?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to talk to Tara about it today," I say and head back for the bedroom, leaving Faith to get the shoes down and back on Gabs. I pick up the phone and dial Tara's number, "Hey Tara, it's Sam, I thought maybe you'd want to get together before we all got together I need to talk to you."

"Sure, I'll be right over," Tara says into the phone sounding worried, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is…overwhelming, I'll meet you in the lobby, I don't want to talk about this with prying eyes." I answer.

"Sure thing, Willow will watch the kids," Tara answers, "Meet you in ten minutes?"

"That sounds awesome," I answer and hang up the phone. I can hear Faith fighting with Gabs in the living room. Slowly I take a deep breath and head in there to see what they are fighting about.

FPOV Ten minutes later.

I usher Sam and Gabs out the door, practically push Jay out of it and that leaves me and Alex together. We're supposed to meet Buffy in ten more minutes, but I won't head over just yet.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself to deal with my whining son. He hasn't found the joy of girls, or boys for that matter. He thinks all girls have coodies, and who could honestly blame him? He lives in a house full of girls. Sometimes I worry he's not getting the male attention he needs.

Anyways, he really wanted to go with Sam. But I don't think it would have been a good idea, she's talking to Tara about Gabs's abilities and well lets just say I don't want him worried. You're probably worried, but don't. She's a typical two year old, with a few minor…abilities that we are concerned about. Like the fact that she can levitate, and seems to be able to get into anything.

I'm sure it's just an over dose of magic. Red and T kinda had to help us out a few months back, Gabs got sick and well we almost lost her. But she's better, and stuff. And who knows the abilities could have nothing to do with that, although I don't think Sam or I have any magic abilities.

Although I really shouldn't be thinking about this at the moment, I knock on Alex's door and tell him to be ready in ten minutes. Then I head for the master bedroom. We're in Ohio and it feels really weird to be back, that's the only way I can explain it is that it feels weird to be back. It feels good, but weird.

We are here so that Giles and Gamma can get married, weird combo, and yeah it freaks the hell out of me, but I can't tell them that. Giles treats her good, and that's what matters. They've been together since she came back from that other plane. And they're happy, so who am I to stand in the way.

I am Gabriella Faith Lehane, and let me tell you I'm standing in the fucking way. Not so much because they are getting married but you would not believe what they've asked me to do. You wouldn't believe it, it's horrible, it's atrocious, it's

awful, terrible, nasty, ghastly, hideous, horrific, appalling, cruel, detestable, loathsome, repulsive, shameful…that's all I got, but I think it says it. So that is this horrible, atrocious, awful, terrible, nasty….whatever else I said…thing?

Gamma is making me wear a dress!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's just wrong! It's cruel and unusual and it's not happening! I am not wearing a dress. I hate them worse then demons. I didn't wear one for my wedding, what makes anybody in this fucking world think I'm gonna go wear one for this wedding? Seriously! Don't laugh at me damn it I'm serious!

I cut my eyes around to the offending garment, which is mocking my on the closet door. I think it's evil, I think I should slay it. Sighing I turn away from the dress, I won't slay it. I can tell you exactly what will happen, I will wear the dress, and be in the wedding, because it's what Gamma wants. And I couldn't do that to her, no matter how detestable this is.

Rolling my head back I close my eyes, and listen to the quiet of the apartment. Opening my sensing I can tell Sam and T aren't here anymore, Jay is at Willow's and Alex is playing video games in his room. Since I'm once more so close to the slayers it's kinda sending off all my alarms and it's putting both me and Sam on edge.

See every slayer can tell when somebody else is a slayer, and when you've not been around a lot of them for a while, say a year and half or so, it kinda feels like this huge pulsating ringing going through ever nerve in your body. Sure we're around the kids and Ken and Sheena, but that's different. You kinda learn to block those out and only use them when you need.

It's also emotion over load, because our emotions are connected to our powers. And when Sam's upset I am, that's just how it goes. The hellmouth isn't bothering us really, or at least not me. Although it does add tension.

Sighing again I turn and head out of the room, knocking on Alex's door again. "Come on Bubba, time to go."

"Why can't I just stay here?" He asks opening his door.

"Because you're not old enough, and besides, you'll like seeing Robin again right?" I ask, he sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, lets just go," he mumbles and heads for the door.

Grabbing the keys I prepare myself for another adventure with one of our children.

SPOV An hour later….

"So you didn't bring me here just to shop did ya?" Tara asks turning toward me.

I sigh and shake my head, "No, I just…"

"What's going on Sam?" She asks softly touching my arm.

"I'm stressing, I think." I answer setting down on a bench in the middle of the mall.

"About what?" she asks watching Gabs a little ways over.

"About everything Tara. It's like I don't know….. Gabs is way more out of control then the other kids at her age, Faith's not around, we can't put her in daycare, and that was my saving grace with Jay was daycare." I answer and sigh.

"Why can't you put her in daycare?" Tara asks.

"Because she's too young to control her powers, thing is I don't think it's just slayer powers. She can levitate, she climbs on the counters in the kitchen to get her own snack, she can even open the fridge and take what she wants!" I take a deep breath and lower my voice.

"Oh my," Tara bites her bottom lip, "You think she's magic?"

"I think something up and I don't know what." I answer.

"Well," Tara looks slightly nervous, "It's possible that the spell used to creator her…well it passed a bit of…it's possible she is magic."

"What?!" I ask staring in amazement at Tara, "And you didn't tell us this?"

"We didn't now," Tara says, "But I just think it's possible."

"How am I gonna tell Faith that?" I ask.

"Is it that bad?" Tara asks.

"We can't control our own two year old," I say, "Is that bad?"

"Sam, I'm sure it's not that bad, she's just two…" Tara trails off, I turn my head to see Gabs floating up to get a leaf off a plant.

"You tell me," I say getting up and grabbing her.

"She's not supposed to be able to do that yet." Tara says standing up.

"Yet?" I ask looking at her.

"Yeah I mean, um, I think there is something you should see." Tara answers, "It's at the school."

FPOV…

I raise my eye brow as Buffy banters on about the school and the girls and the family. Turning my head I try to sneak a peak toward the living room, and the movie Alex and Bethany are watching. It sounds like a Zombie movie, which is awesome.

"Some things never change," Buffy laughs, shaking her head.

"Huh?" I look back at her.

"You're not paying attention," She summarizes, "Which means I'm either talking to fast or you're not interested and I've talked way faster and you've understood so I'm assuming you're not interested."

"That's not it," I tell her, "I just am distracted."

"By Zombies on the TV? Am I really that boring?" She asks and I chuckle a little.

"No, I'm sorry," I say, and then sigh.

"What's going on Faith?" She asks me concern evident in the way she says it.

"I'm just worried about the wedding, and about stuff," I answer hoping that will pacify her I should have known better though.

"Well the wedding will be fine I'm sure. I talked to Sam before you got here, and she said that Gabs is showing some unusual powers, at least for a slayer, so I started looking into it, but I still don't have anything really. I know Bethany was a handful, and she didn't have to be dosed with magic, maybe that's just it. I mean Bethany isn't even full slayer, then again you must have been through some of this with Alex and Jay." Buffy spouts off a line of theories,

I sigh and attempt to not groan. I hate that Sam told her this, I hate more that she's right. The wedding is going to be fine, and yes Gabs will grow and learn to control her powers more. Although I'm not sure my wife will survive until she does.

"She also said you got a job," Buffy says biting her bottom lip.

I raise my eye brow, "Yeah."

"Well it can be hard to deal with a child whose…powers are exceptional, on your own all day." Buffy shrugs her shoulders, "I mean, if you moved back closer to the family then we could help."

"We aren't moving back," I say and stand, moving over to the sliding doors that look out over Buffy's balcony and the land at the school. "We can't Buffy."

"We miss you. And if feels like we miss a lot." Buffy stands beside me also looking out over the grounds, "Hard to believe we all used to live in one house."

I laugh, I can't help it. "Missing Sunnyhell?" I ask a smirk evident in my voice.

"Not exactly," She laughs, "It's just that I miss the closeness we had. The fact that you actually would talk to me, in the real since."

"And the fighting for you life?" I ask still not glancing sideways.

"I still do that," she grumbles, and I chuckle again.

"That's true, but what's going on?" I ask, now looking at her fully.

"I miss hunting," she admitted then sighed and looked away, "Like you I love the school, but it's become…very routine. I get up, I go be head person, I come home I cook I clean I take care of my daughter."

"Why don't you let Amy take more responsibility and go hunt?" I ask, watching her walk back toward the kitchen.

"I don't know," She answered honestly, "perhaps the same reason you got a job."

I laugh, "What?"

"Faith, you don't mind changes, you're happy if you're life spins at three thousand, I'm not." She answers and I frown.

"That's not true, I don't like when my life spins so fast, I don't like that my kids are growing up so fast." I answer. I look back out over the grounds again, trying to figure out what the conversation is all about. I feel Alex beside me, he's standing there looking up at me.

"Momma?" He asks, "What's wrong?"

I laugh at little, he's always in tune with my emotions. Sam thinks it's because I carried him. But I'm not so sure. "Nothing," I answer quietly, letting him know that this is not the place to talk about it.

"Something is, you and Mom both are acting strange. And she's upset again too, I can feel it." He answers still looking up at me with expectance in his blue eyes.

I frown and let my senses reach out, started to find that Sam is in the library at the school with Tara. Opening up even more, I find that she's upset, just as Alex has said. I try to get a feel for what's upsetting her but all I can get is Gabs, who's causing some kind of trouble.

I look down, "I'm sorry," I answer, looking into the silently questioning eyes. "You know sometimes adults are upset and that's just the way it goes."

Buffy clears her throat, as if we'd forgotten that she was there, "I think," She says, "That this wedding is stressing everybody out."

"Me too," I agree, "Why don't you stay here, and I'm going to the library."

"But…" He starts to protest, but one look at my eyes tells him it's no use. Sighing he slinks back to watch the rest of the movie with Bethany. I give Buffy a nod and head for the library.

Library…..TPOV

I hand the book to Sam, and watch as she reads it. Her eyes as dawning sets in. I don't have slayer hearing, but after years of being around her, I know the silent curse that issues from her mouth.

"It was the only way to save them both, and insure that Gabs survived." I say softly setting down next to her and putting a hand on her arm. I send calming energy her way, and she smiles up gratefully.

"It's just so….why would you?" she ask finally.

I laugh, as I look into her serious eyes, then move my eyes to Gabs who's intent on catching the bird who'd made the library it's home. "Because we love you." You would have thought after all these years, fourteen since the fall of Sunnydale, that she'd have caught on.

I watch a slow smile cross her face, then she chuckles, "I guess you're right I should know that."

Raising an eye brow, my lips turn upward in a half smile. I hear a squeal and look over to where Gabs had last been, she's still there, only about six foot off the ground, bird in her hands. Although she doesn't seem to be trying to hurt it, just mesmerized that she caught it.

"If you hadn't….." Sam swallows hard, "I could have…"

"Would have," I correct, "If we had not saved her, by infusing Magic into her, and drawing on the small amount of Magic already within her, then not only would you have lost her, but Faith would surely have…." I can't bring myself to say what Faith would have done.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Sam finally answers, "I was so glad you saved her so thankful, I don't think I could have bared losing both."

"I know," patting her arm we watch as Faith burst through the door of the library.

"So, this…magic, it won't hurt her, but she won't outgrow this?" Sam asks as Faith appears at her side.

"We can do certain things to control her….but no, the magic is there to stay, much like Allison, it's a part of her. Should she ever get rid of it, she'll surely die." I answer as Faith sets down.

"What?" She asks, watching Gabs, who's know jabbering happily with a baby doll. I probably should tell them that she's brought it to life, but then again, let her have her fun.

"The magic within Gabs was put there, by Willow and I." I answer, "We didn't think it would manifest itself until later on in life. However, had we not done so, Gabs would have died. Causing a chain reaction, in which you would have lost control. We believed it was for the best of the whole family," I say hoping that Faith will understand.

Faith raises an eye brow, "So she's magical."

"Yes, it should become more manageable as she gets older, in the mean time, I'd like to have sessions with her, in which Willow and I will teach her. I'd also like to give Sam a few powers of her own…" I say and hope they understand.

"Oh no, no I don't do magic," Sam answers and I sigh.

"If you want to control her, that's the only way." I answer, and hear them both sigh.

January 11th, third person POV

Destiny puts her ear to the door, as Dylan hits her shoulder, "Stop that," he demands.

"SHHH, Bubbie, I can hear them." Destiny says once more putting her hear to the door. "They're talking really quiet."

"That's because they don't want you listening," Dylan rolls his eyes and huffs loudly. Why was his sister the nosiest of all?

Jay groans as Alex gets up onto the little plastic table, and jumps off. "You're going to break a leg," she says, "And I'm going to laugh."

"I have slayer healing I don't care," Alex says sticking his tongue out at her. He is fearless, she had to give him that.

Suddenly, the whole room goes tense. Dylan and Destiny turn toward their company, of which not one is moving. Farrell eyes surround them, as they marvel at how the slayer abilities work.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asks his eyes on the eldest of the group besides himself, Jay.

"Vampire," the one breathed word sends shivers down his spine, but he tries to hide it.

(In the other room)

Spike saunters into the room, his hair blonde as ever, spiked. "So, how goes things?"

"Get out," Sam says, "Get out," She repeats when he moves toward her, "If you don't get the fuck away from me Spike, I'm going to slay you." That stops him, and he gets an amused look on his face.

"Nice to see you still have it in you." He says.

"Have what?" She asks agitatedly.

"The spunk," one half of Spike's face raises ever so slightly.

"I really wish you hadn't made that magical reappearance." Sam mutters, folding her arms around herself.

"You don't mean that luv," Spike says setting down next to her as the rest roll their eyes, "You know you love me."

"HA!" she rolls her eyes, "Delusional, that's what you are."

Faith, having had enough of the banter between the unwelcome vampire and her wife, tilting him out of his seat, setting it upright again and taking it for her own. "Oops," she says looking up at him, pretending to be sorry, but not giving up the seat.

"Spike is here for a reason," Giles says, "He needs our help, that's important to keep in mind."

"Wrong," Spike says, "You need my help."

"How exactly do we need your help?" Buffy asks, arms folded across her chest, "And can't this wait we were sorta having a family reunion, you not invited."

"Well, see there's the little village is Asia that's being taken over by vampires. Three slayers have already been killed." Spike says, "Angel and team thought you could handle it."

"Why didn't he just say he wanted us to send some slayers to Asia." Buffy rolls her eyes.

"Because luv," Spike says his usual English charm ringing in the room, "he doesn't want you to send Slayers, he wants you to go."

"What?" Buffy asks.

"The ones that battled the first, he wants you guys to go and clear out the nest, there's also something about stopping a rising of some uber evil demon." Spike looks as though trying to remember, "What did he call it?"

"The Santaner," Giles rolls his eyes, "And unfortunately I am inclined to agree that the original three at least should go."

"So the original team has to go, what about your wedding?" Buffy asks.

Giles laughs, "I'm sure you can get it done in plenty enough time."

"So we go kick evils ass then come back and get you hitched. Just like the old days." Faith says standing up, "Only, this evil ass is not going," She motions toward Spike.

"Oh come on," Spike says, "It's been so long since I had a good fight. For the love of humanity please let me fight with you."

"We might could use you around here, and Xander won't be going either," Tara says, "We're teaching a class on Vampires and stuff to the freshmen, maybe you could help?"

"Well I am a vampire," Spike says, "I should know a lot about them."

Tara hides her smile, but nods her head.

"Then it's settled, we go fight evil and come back in time for the wedding." Buffy says, "Lets go pack."

And sure enough our heroines were off to fight evil, in hopes of getting back in time to see the wedding.

(Two hours later, Willow had magiced the Jet….)

Faith steps off the plane first, stumbling as she missed the last step in her rush. "I HATE FLYING!" She bellows turning to give the object in question, her meanest glare.

"Awww," Sam says coming to stand in front of her, "It was just the magic Willow used."

Faith huffs as Sam wraps her arms around her. Buffy smolders a giggle, as Robin takes her hand. Ken and Sheena breathe a sigh of relief as well. Together, for the most part, the group who fought the first stood waiting to be told more about this new evil. They look out over the slight cliff they had landed on, and onto a village. The sun was setting, and they could see beings walking along the streets. Screams reached their ears and each one shivered.

Buffy in the lead, they silently make their way down the cliff, to the edges of the village. It looked very much like it was taken out of an old movie, with it's ratty construction and such. But something intrigued our hero's, though they didn't know what.

Sam was the first to see the vampires a little ways up, as she bristled so did everybody around her. Something was oddly familiar about these vampires, and she didn't like it at all.

Together the group walked toward the middle of the village knowing that they would find the vampires there. And sure enough, they did.

Faith, in true Faith form, was the first to engage, but the battle quickly ensued, and before long, the vampires were dead. As Sam staked the next to last one, she realized why they were so familiar. She turns quickly to Buffy, "DON'T!" She screams, and Buffy stops her stake just before plunging it into his heart.

Looking at Sam in question, allowed the vampire to get hold of Buffy. Forcefully he dragged her backwards, then without warning bite into her neck. Faith was on him before he got a good sip, but the whole situation had caused a stir.

"Don't kill him," Sam warned again, rushing to Buffy's aid, "Get her to the jet," she tells Ken. Turning her attention back to Faith who was still fighting with the vampire, "Faith, whatever you do don't kill that son of a bitch."

Faith looks at her, allowing him to take a good jab at her chin. Huffing loudly, Faith retaliates, finally capturing the vampire, rather then killing him. They shackle him to restrain him.

"Why are we not killing him?" Faith asks out of breath as the group gathers around.

"Because I have some questions for him," Sam snarls at him, surprising everybody around her. "Who are you, and what are you?"

"Vampire," the vampire answers, "And I think I'm in Asia."

"You know what I mean," Sam snaps.

"Well, my name…lets see….what was it????" The vampire pretends not to know, Sam kicks him in head.

"Don't fuck with me." She growls, the group still perplexed.

"Adam, okay, my name is Adam." The vampire offers.

"How many?" she asks.

"I don't know what you mean," Adam answers.

"HOW MANY?!" Sam bellows.

"A hundred or so…" Adam says, looking away from her.

"WHY?" Sam asks.

"Are you kidding?" Adam was now laughing, "Are you seriously kidding? A whole school of slayers?"

"When?" She asks.

"Right about now." Adam says shrugging.

The group, know understanding what was going on, was panicking. "We have to call the school, we have warn them." Somebody suggests, while others suggest they get back and quickly.

"We won't make it," Sam says quietly, "But I know who would." She turns to Faith, "Keep him alive." Faith nods her head, fear evident in her eyes.

Sam moves away from the group who is chatting loudly, arguing about what the next move should be. Setting down on the ground, she crosses legs and closes her eyes.

_Allison_, she thinks as loudly as she can, _The school's in trouble, gather the troops you have, we must stay here or we run the risk of tipping them off. Please hurry the kids are at the school._

_Oh God, what? _ Comes back to her. _Who's with you?_

_The elders, the ones who fought the first battle._

_Jaden? Is she at the school?_

_Yes, as is Dylan, Destiny, Alex, and Gabs._

_Okay, I have an idea. I love you Sis._ Allison severs the connection at that. Sam's eyes pop open to find all eyes on her.

"I sent word, they should be able to fight." Sam says.

"Word how?" Ken asks.

"Telepathy, you wouldn't believe how connected I am to Allison's mind." Sam smiles a little. "And her feelings, I couldn't warn the kids though."

"What know?" Sheena asks, "Do we go back?"

"No," Faith says catching on to Sam's logic, "They'll since us and know that we're coming, making the attack all the more brutal."

Buffy, who'd adamantly refused to be taken back to the jet, "Is that why we couldn't kill him?"

"Exactly, if they think we're still fighting then they won't expect the school to fight. Although, I'm not sure if they can tell how many are still alive or not." Sam answers.

(At the school)

Allison rushes into Giles's office, out of breath. Quickly she explains what's going on, she'd seen the vampires just outside of town, on foot headed this way. They'd be here quickly.

Giles springs into order as well, gathering the troops, and cursing that he'd sent the originals to Asia. Amy had appeared out of nowhere, her boyfriend at her side. Dawn was with them, as were the seniors.

Jay and Dylan squared their shoulders, joining the fight as well. Giles attempted to tell them to go back to their stations and wait, but Amy stopped him. She gave a nod to Jay, who held her stake at the ready.

With a great battle call the vampires attack, and in the cloud of dust that covered as they killed the vampires, not one was immune to the feeling of being invincible.

Destiny held tightly to Gabs's hand, guiding the magic through her and into the protection spell she was casting. Gabs had more magic then she'd thought and Destiny could feel it flowing like water through her. It was a different magic then she'd ever felt, it was a pure magic. She could almost taste it's sweetness, it's innocence. And she new she could make this magic do anything she wanted, as she combined it with the magic in her own body.

Tara watches from the doorway startled at what she's seeing, not only is her daughter casting magic, but so is Gabs. And both are glowing a bright, turquoise green. She could also feel Destiny pulling magic from her, and wondered how she could without contact, drawing magic always took contact.

The battle ended as quickly as it had begun, with not one causality on the side of good. A few minor injuries, but nothing a band aid and Advil would not cure. Destiny released the spell as well as Gabs hand, who giggled up at her as though nothing bad in the world could ever happen. Unaware of the ability she had just proved.

Allison sighs, closing her eyes in relief and connects once more with her sister. The message is short, _we're okay, the school is safe, please come home,_ and then disconnects to throw her arms around two very brave children.

It would seem as though Jaden Lehane, and Dylan Rosenberg, had just officially joined the fight of good verses evil. Their decision had been made, they were good. Giles was perhaps the only one to realize what a huge decision they'd just made. For them it was a natural thing.

The girls filtered back into the gym, where they new that they would be briefed. It wasn't very often that they were forced to defend their school, but each did.

Gamma looked out the window onto the grounds, a few minutes later, listening idly as Giles describes the events. Taking a deep breath she turns back to him, "She's rose," she says simply, a smile playing on her beautifully aged lips.

"Yes, she's rose." He agreed, taking her lovingly into his arms. "What a glorious day."

The following day….

You would not believe that an epic battle had taken place just a few hours before on the very grounds of Slayer School in Ohio. The buzz of happy energy seemed to flow through the grounds once more, causing a permanant electric feeling to permeate the grounds. Nobody, not even the animals, were immune to this feeling.

Sam takes a deep breath, sighing in relief as she senses only she and Faith are up. She's standing a throw blanket wrapped around her nude body. Once they'd returned from Asia, and saw that everybody was okay, the post slay hornies had kicked it.

It never ceased to amaze her that those still happened. She'd put a sound proof spell around the room and they'd let loose. A smile plays on her lips as she remembers how she'd screamed Faith's name, begging release.

Faith's arms wrap around her from behind, and she knows without looking that Faith wasn't wrapped in a blanket. Without a word, Faith takes the blanket's ends from Sam's hands, and lets them fall to the ground. A shiver runs down Sam's spine as she feels Faith's tender lips graze the skin on her collar bone. She moans when she feels Faith's teeth, rolling her head back until it's laying on Faith's shoulder.

Faith's hands begin to travel the spance of exposed skin, up to Sam's hard nipples, playing with them momentarily, then down the silky skin of her stomach, to the nicely trimmed mound. Sam giggles as she feels Faith's breath on her neck.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on," Faith breaths out into her ear.

"You can't…." Sam begins.

"Shhh," Faith stops her, "I do mean it." After all these years how could Sam not think she meant it? Turning Sam to face her, Faith kisses her. This isn't a gentle kiss exactly, it's a needy kiss. One that begs understanding and pleads release. Her tongue quickly dominates Sam's as she pulls her body closer to her own. Nothing separating them, nothing but skin on skin.

Sam's knees go weak way before the need of air accrues. But surely it does, because Faith pulls back panting. Desire is written so clearly in her brown eyes that Sam is almost startled. They'd spent the night making love, and yet Faith still wanted her so deeply.

Without warning, Faith picks Sam up, and heads back for the bed. Once she's laid her gently down, she straddles her. Although there is no need to remove clothes, and they could go very speedy, Faith doesn't. Instead leaning down gently and kissing her.

Very slowly Faith pulls back, running her finger tips along Sam's face. Taking in every couture. Reaching down she kisses the places her fingers had just touched. Sam wraps her arms around Faith's back, rubbing long strokes on it.

Finally Faith makes her way down Sam's neck, gently sucking the skin, breathing deeply through her nose, just taking in the scent of Sam. She gently licks Sam's tender neck, causing shivers to run through Sam. Faith closes her eyes at the taste of Sam, so sweet, vanilla. That's what she tasted like.

Sam moans, as Faith makes her way downward, her nipples hard and tingling with need. Gently Faith takes Sam's nipple between her teeth, pulling ever so lightly. Again Sam moans at the contact, arching up so that her breast is in Faith's mouth. Faith readily sucks it know, eager to hear more of her lovers moans. Spurred on as well by Sam's light flickering of her nipples. Suddenly and without warning Sam clasps her hands around Faith's breasts, squeezing. Causing Faith to moan a moan that almost sounds like a growl.

Sam new how to make Faith speed up, she new the tricks to get her going. But still Faith took her time, she wanted to savor Sam. It'd been a long time since she'd done this, savor her that is. Sam and Faith had sex, but sex was different then making love.

Faith moves even lower, sucking the skin on Sam's stomach, as Sam's hands burry in Faith's brunette curls. Faith's hand gently teases Sam's inner thigh, causing Sam's breath to come erratically. Slowly, as was the theme of the day, Faith moves her mouth to Sam's folds.

Sam's hips are bucking before Faith even has time to get there, searching for release. Gently Faith holds Sam's hips, as she breathes in the sent of Sam's arousal. She sticks her tongue out, and ever so lightly grazes Sam's privates.

Sam screams, suddenly glad she hadn't removed the sound spell. Again, Faith licks the wetness from Sam, again Sam screams out.

Faith's tongue doesn't seem to be in any more of a hurry then she is, as she slowly tastes the sweet liquid dripping from her wife. Sam begins to whimper after a while, but Faith isn't sure how long. Quickly looking up she knows she must speed up a little, so she speeds her tongue up. Licking up the wetness, and holding Sam's hips as still as possible. Gently she circles Sam's clit, then sucks it into her mouth, using one hand to enter Sam. She sucks longely, although gently, on Sam's clit, forcing herself to let go and enter Sam with her tongue. She allows her finger to play with the clit while her tongue works magic inside Sam.

Sam's hips buck wildly, held still by only one hand. As Sam's hand pull gently on Faith's hair, holding her in place. Once more Faith takes her clit into her mouth, sucking it gingerly, she knows that Sam is close. She can't draw this out much longer, so she again releases her clit, and begins pumping her tongue in and out of Sam, using her hand she very gently applies pressure causing Sam to scream out her name, satisfied she laps up the juices flowing so readily from Sam. Holding onto it as though it were her life line.

Moving back up to Sam's head, Faith watches in amazement at the content look on Sam's face. She gently strokes Sam's cheek, waiting for her to catch her breath. Finally Sam's eyes open, this time full of something Faith doesn't understand until Sam flips her over onto her back.

Sam plunges two fingers into Faith, pumping wildly causing Faith's mind to go blank, as her hips keep up with the pace. Arching toward Sam, and moaning, Faith pleads with her. Sam gently presses her thumb against Faith's clit, causing Faith to scream out, as she too finds her release.

Smiling, content with herself, Sam brings her fingers to her mouth, sucking them loudly as Faith finally opens her eyes. Sam can see the wild look in Faith's eyes as she moves down her body, to clean up the cum that hadn't coated her sticky fingers.

Finally, Sam collapses next to Faith, her head over Faith's heart…..

(That afternoon)

Giles clears his throat as he watches Gabs play in the living room. "She's a remarkable girl," he comments.

Faith looks up from her pizza, "Yeah," she says, "So you and Gamma got big honeymoon plans?"

"Yes," Giles answers, then turns to give her a smile, "Not that you need know about them."

"Right, really don't want to." Faith answers, as she watches the kids in the living room as well, from her perch on the kitchen counter. "So…what's up?" she asks.

"There's something you should know," Giles turns toward her and Sam, who's standing quietly beside Faith.

"What?" she asks concern evident in her voice.

"Gabs is a bit more of a…." he pauses then smiles to reassure them, "She's a bit more special then we thought."

"How so?" Faith asks setting her pizza down.

"She's coming into her full powers," Giles says, "A big quicker then I had expected." He watches the question play across the two girls face and chuckles, "There's a demon, somewhere in the distant future, called the Mina. He's very powerful, in his time. It was prophesized many years ago, even before the fall of Sunnydale, that there would a being come specifically for the battle with him. He said she would be born of two champions, and that nothing special would appear until after a near death experience. Then she would rise into her powers, and begin honing them. Only after many years of honing her skills would she be able to defeat this monster. Her parents would struggle to keep her in line, but it was necessary that they allow her to explore her powers." He pauses again, "It will take great power, and support. We believe Gabs is the one destined to defeat this being, along with her siblings."

"Wow," Faith and Sam say together.

"MOMMA!" Jay calls, "Gabs suck a marble up her nose!"

Sam begins laughs, "Nice one Giles," she shakes her head headed toward the living room.

"I assure you I was not joking," Giles mutters. Faith gives him a smile, saying she understands, and also head for the living room.

(January 13th, 2015)

The group gathered in the gym, folding chairs set in rows. Kids being wrangled by parents and other adults, Xander doting on a very pregnant Haley as she laughs and waves him off. Today was the day everybody had waited for, a celebration, like no other. Today was Rupert Giles's wedding day.

Xander, the best man, know stood by Giles, Robin besides him. Everybody stood, watching the far door, as Dylan and Jay walk down the isle together. Woos and Ahhs abound, as white rose peddles are shorn on the floor. At the end each took their place, as Faith began her descent down the isle, followed by Sam, Buffy, and Willow.

A gasp goes up among the group, and Faith blushes a little. Her brunette hair is in long flowing curls, the longest they've been in a very long time. Reaching far below the midway of her back, they flow unchecked by anything by the visible eyes. Contrasting with the eloquent plush purple of the ball gown, Gamma had carefully chosen. The gown itself is plush deep purple, strapless. It bunches up around the bodes, somehow emphasizing Faith's amble breasts. It clings gently to her stomach, down to her waste leaving no doubt that she's still in excellent shape. Then flows up in ballroom style. The bright white flowers, with a touch of purple that she carries contrast nicely to the dress.

All eyes follow the girls, each dressed in the same dress, to the makeshift pulpit. Sam's light brown hair up in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, showing off the line of her neck. Buffy's short blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders, and Willow's contrasting red hair, subtly pulled back into a clip.

Once they were at their mark, the music began to play the wedding march. All eyes looked toward the place Gamma would appear, and sure enough there she stood. Alex at her side. Her short white hair frames her face, which seems years younger with the exuberant smile on her face. Willow is silently reminded of the glowing figure who had appeared in her kitchen and hardly squashes her giggle. Gamma is dressed very simply in a white dress, with a mid sleeve jacket. The dress touches the floor, framing her figure, which is no surprise to be very shapely. Modest and decent, in all respects.

With a deep breath, Gamma is escorted to the alter. The usual arrangement is done, with preacher asking who gives this woman. Faith clears her throat, and tries not to sound like she's crying when she whispers, 'I do'.

The preacher clears his throat once more, "Repeat after me." He requests, and they do.

"I Rupert Giles, take you Isabella Eliza Lehane to be my lawfully wedding wife, to have and the hold, from this day forward. I promise to love, honor, support and respect you from know till the end of eternity." Giles says reaching up to wipe a tear from Gamma's eyes, his own voice cracking.

"I Isabella Eliza Lehane, take you Rupert Giles to be of lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward. I promise to love, honor, support and respect you from know till the end of eternity." Gamma smiles sniffling slightly.

Suddenly a scream goes up among the group gathered and all eyes fall on Haley in the front seat, she breathes deeply.

"OH!" Xander says, "OH!"

Haley sets back up looking sheepish, "I think the baby's coming." Gamma gives a laugh, moving toward Haley, but Haley waves her back. "I'm not leaving till you two are married."

"Honey I really think…" Xander stops short seeing the look on Haley's face.

Quickly the rings are done and the preacher announces them husband and wife.

"Lets go have the latest addition!" Faith calls, as the whole of Slayer school watches them hurtle Haley out of the gym.

Seven hours later….

The family gathers around the nursery window, peaking at the latest addition to the Harris family. At some point everybody had changed out of dress clothes. Faith gently kisses Sam's forehead, her arm wrapped protectively around her.

The latest addition, red faced from screaming, stops suddenly, baby blue eyes falling on the gang gathered watching her. She whimpers a little, then kicks her leg as if testing them, curiously eyeing her audience.

The nurse walks over, with a blanket to wrap around her, and she gives her a dirty look. Without warning she lets out a scream that can only be described as very loud. A laugh goes up among the gathered family as they watch the little being in awe, and she in turn watches them.

"Welcome, Sabra." Buffy whispers, a smile playing on her lips…..


	41. Spells

January 2021

"For another I am ready, for the trying I consent, now let me conceive." Gabs reads the paper and frowns, "Sissy what's this it was in the drawer."

"Isn't that always locked?" Jaden asks raising one eye brow.

"Uh huh, but it wasn't today." Gabs answers with a nod.

Jaden frowns down at the curly haired brunette blue eyed child, but decides to believe her. Shrugging she reads, "For another I am ready, for the fun of trying I consent, now let me conceive." It wasn't until she had mumbled it under her breath that she realized what it was, the conception spell that created Gabs. So that was why the drawer stayed locked. Shit she'd just read it. Did Gabs? "You read this out loud?"

"I'm not good at reading silent you know that." Gabs says quietly.

"It's okay," Jaden says quickly, "Where's Mom and Momma?"

"Having adult time in their bedroom." Gabs answers making a face.

Adult time in their bedroom? It doesn't dawn on her at first then her eyes get big, "Shit!"

Faith felt the urgency rush through her. She had been teasing Sam a little by going sorta slow, but now her mouth left Sam's breast and all she could think was 'fuck her now, fuck her now, fuck her now!' So she sets up practically throwing Sam's leg on to her shoulder and lowers herself so that they are clit to clit. Both girls scream out at the contact and a fast rhythm is started.

Faith was the first of the two up the next morning. They'd spent most of the afternoon and night locked in their bed room, and she had the hickies and bruises to prove it. Jay was setting in the kitchen downing a cup of coffee looking up she smiles at Faith.

"Have a good night?" She asks.

Faith doesn't answer, but smiles and heads for the coffee pot. A good night would be an understatement, but she wasn't going to tell her daughter that.

"Um," Jaden says setting her mug down, "Could we talk?"

Faith's heart nearly stops at Jaden's tone of voice. Her first thought is 'God I'm too young to be a grandmother.' She turns back around and moves to the table opposite Jay.

"Sure," Faith says finally.

"Yesterday Gabs was upstairs and got into the locked drawer." Jaden begins.

Faith frowns a little, "How?"

"I don't know," Jaden shrugs.

"What'd she find?" Faith asks, "To be honest I can't remember what's in it."

"This," Jaden says holding up a piece of paper, "But DON'T read it out loud!"

"Okay," Faith says taking the paper and reading it silently. "Oh shit don't tell me she read this," Faith says looking up at Jay who's biting her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah, then she uh handed it to me….." Jaden says avoiding eye contact.

"Fuck, mother fucker, damn it to hell, shit damn it!" Faith lets out a strain of curses.

"Maybe it didn't work?" Jaden says looking hopeful.

Faith shakes her head, "The only way to break it would be to get Red to undo it."

"So call Willow," Jaden suggests.

"Good idea," Faith says getting up and grabbing the phone. Yes it was seven in the morning on Saturday, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Hello?" Says a sleepy voice.

"Dylan, it's Faith I need to talk to Red." Faith says urgently.

"Sorry she's busy." Dylan says.

"Then let me talk to T." Faith insists.

"She's with Momma." Dylan yawns.

"What?" Faith sighs, "When will they be able to talk?"

"Next week." Dylan answers, "Maybe I can help."

"What the hell are they doing for a week?!" Faith exclaims.

"Momma's on another plane looking for information on a demon and Mom's her ancker." Dylan answers, "She'll be there at least two days, then it'll take several for them to heal back up."

"But I seriously need to talk to them now." Faith insists if she can't reach them it will mean no sex and that's just cruel and unusual punishment.

"I'm sorry unless it's life or death I can't help." Dylan says, "What's going on?"

"I need a spell broken." Faith wonders how much she should tell him, he is dating her eldest daughter after all.

"Does it mean life or death?" Dylan asks.

"No, not exactly." Faith adds silently, 'Only the death of my sex life.'

"Who wrote it?' Dylan asks.

"Your moms"

"Then they are the only two who can break it," Dylan says, "They code all their spells that way, because Destiny would undo the spells they cast to keep up in at night."

"Will you at least leave the message for them? And tell them it's important?" Faith sighs into the receiver of the phone. Dylan consents and Faith ounce more joins Jaden at the table.

"No luck?" She asks sound sympathetic.

"They can't be reached." Faith scuffs.

"Oh," Jay says, "Well they'll get back to you soon enough."

Faith sighs hearing Sam come into the kitchen. "Geezs what a night."

Jay clears her throat, "Oh you have no idea."

"Oh sorry Jaden didn't see you there." Sam turns around. "How did you sleep?"

"Not bad you?" Jaden asks.

Sam hides a smile behind her coffee mug, but doesn't answer.

"We need to talk Babe." Faith says with a loud sigh.

"About what?" Sam asks concerned.

"Our sex life." Faith mumbles.

"Wasn't complaining last night," Sam mumbles back setting down beside her.

"Hello! Slayer hearing!" Jaden rolls her eyes.

"Sorry Jay," Faith says, "Remember the spell used to get Gabs?"

"How could I forget?" Sam asks.

"She found it." Faith says.

"Did she ask?"

"Not exactly, she read it out loud, then Jay did." Faith says.

"I didn't realize what it was." Jaden defends.

"It's okay, we'll get Will to reverse it." Sam answers patiently.

"Not for a week," Faith say grumpily.

Sam stairs between the two, surely not….

Day one Sam POV

Okay so you would think that avoiding sex with your partner for one week when you have three kids under the age of eighteen shouldn't be that hard. You'd think our sex life would have slowed down. You'd think we'd get tired of each other. You'd be hella wrong.

Our sex life, and this is just facts not bragging, hasn't slowed down all that much. Granted we've learned to keep it under wraps. When Gabs went to pre-school and said she'd caught us rolling around naked wrestling, and asked if we were mud wrestling without the mud, we learned to lock the door. When she broke the lock because she had a nightmare (same year) we learned distinctly to make sure she was out like a light or well entertained before setting off into the land of sexual bliss.

But that hadn't really slowed us down much, we still take one weekend a month and go to a motel. We can scream as loud as we want there. And boy do we scream. So much so that there's one hotel who won't let us stay there anymore.

But I digress, you may be wondering why I'm avoiding sexual contact with Faith. No it's not because we were fighting. It'd be easier. I can hold out a long time when I'm pissed off. To bad that's not the reason.

No my beautiful, wonderful, curious, seven year old daughter got into a locked drawer. She loves unlocking shit, and I can't figure out why.

Anyways, inside said locked drawer she found a spell. She read the spell, then handed it to Jaden who read it aloud as well. What do you think the spell was? It was a conception spell. As in the spell we used to get me pregnant with her. Yeah that's so not a good thing it's not funny. I mean hello thirty six years old! Hello no more kids. No I'm done with diapers and potty training and night mare and being up at three am with a screaming baby. I'm done! D.O.N.E done!

This is why Faith and I can't have sex right now. At least not until Will and Tara undo the spell. Which will be probably a week. So as hard as it is, I have to keep my hands of the love of my life for a week. It's cruel and unusual punishment.

So, right this second I'm standing in the hall way staring as her ass as she leans against the counter in the kitchen. Every once in awhile she moves her ass a little. I can't look away, God what is wrong with me! And she knows I'm looking. But it's so perfectly plump, just the kind of ass you want to grab and give a good hardy squeeze to. And boy did I squeeze it last night. And cup it and slap it…..

Okay seriously what the hell kinda gods would do this to me? Before I realize what I'm doing, I'm behind her hand reaching out to slap her ass. No, I can't. I shouldn't. No! She squeals at the contact and jumps. Apparently she didn't know I was back here. I giggle a little and look at her through my eye lashes.

"Oh you are in trouble." She says. I giggle again and take off running. The kids aren't home. Jaden (as she know wants to be called) is with some of her friends, Gabs is playing with the neighbors little boy and Alex is at basketball practice.

I head for the living room, jumping onto the couch. In one felt swoop she's on top of me.

"Gotcha" she says.

"Now what're you going to do with me?" I ask all innocent.

Faith gets this big grin that tells me exactly what she's about to do to me, and leans in. Ever so gently she nips the tip of my nose, and then captures my lips with her own. She's hot already I can tell. I wrap my arms around her neck holding her in place as our tongues battle for dominance she leans down lower so that I'm flat on my back. She grinds against me and I moan into her mouth. God that feels so good. Finally she's forced to pull back for air.

"We can't…" She pants, "We could get pregnant."

Huh? What? I close my eyes trying to regulate my breathing as she buries her had in the crook on my neck. Her breath is hot on my neck and it's not helping with the calming down issue. Neither is the fact that she's now nibbling and sucking on it.

I swallow hard, "I um….maybe we should….kids……anytime…."

"Uh huh." She says against my skin and I can feel the vibration run though me causing a shudder. She moves up my neck to my ear nibbling on the ear lob.

"Eww!" comes the exclaim from the door. I close my eyes, is it really time for him to be home? "That is sooo gross!"

Faith puts her head on my shoulder and lets out a chuckle. "Saved by the brat."

I laugh a little and nod my head. Slowly she gets off me, and holds her hands out to me helping me up. This is going to be on hellacously long week.

Faith POV

Is it just me or is it like really hot in here? Okay so maybe it's not the heat in the room causing my body temp to go up. I can't keep my eyes off her. She the most beautiful, amazing, fuckable person I've ever known. Okay wait, back up, did I really just say that? Not cool Faith, not suave, and you're talking to yourself in third person. I'm going crazy that's it. That's the only reason I can explain is I'm going crazy. Why? Because I can't fuck my wife. Stupid, idiotic, crazy, mother fucking spell. Why did we keep it?

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I don't remember why we kept it. But we did and now I can't make love to my wife. If only it was the good ole days when I could just knock on Red's door.

"Momma you're supposed to be helping me." Gabs whines for the third time in about an hour.

"Sorry baby girl," I say and lean down giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you mad cause I read the spell out loud and know you and Mom can't have adult time ever again?" Gabs asks looking down at the paper.

I frown and lift her chin, "Who told you that?"

"Alex," Gabs answers.

"Well first off I'm not angry neither is Mom. And we can have adult time when the spell is broken." I say glaring at Alex when he comes into the room. He shrugs and grabs a cookie which Sam takes from him.

"Oh, will it be a long time." Gabs asks.

God I hope not, I almost groan out loud but catch myself. Sam looks back at me and gives a little giggle. She's been doing that a lot today and it causes me to get wet. It makes me just want to throw her down on the bed, strap on the fake cock and plunge it into her. Ride her hard and fast. Oh God she bent over! Oh it hurts! This time I do groan out loud. She turns and I know when our eyes meet that she knows what's on my mind. I almost smell her arousal, or maybe that's mine. I'm too turned on to tell. Fuck I'm so wet right know.

Wait the cock! That would work! But not while the kids are up. I have to wait…. Is it bed time yet? Come on!

I squirm through supper and impatiently wait for bedtime to come. Ounce the kids are in bed I move toward the kitchen. "Come on Sam" I say as I round the corner.

"I swear I hate the dishwasher," Comes the reply. We really do need to replace it, but oh well. More important things on my mind at the moment.

"Come on I figured out how we can have sex! Come on!" I say tapping an impatient foot, "Come on Sam!" I sound a little whiney but I'm really horny.

Sam turns and raises an eye brow at me, "Just how do you suggest that we do that and not end up with one of us pregnant, which we both agreed to not do again. Three kids is enough Faith."

"Peter!" I almost bellow out. "We can use Peter!"

"The fake cock?" Sam asks with a laugh rolling her eyes, "I still can't believe you named that damn thing."

"Well would you rather say that we were going to play with the fake cock or Peter in front of our children?" I ask crossing my arms. "And he hasn't seen any action in a few weeks so I bet he's ready for some."

"God you'd think that thing was real!" Sam shakes her head, "And just how does that help with the no sex problem?"

"Because if we use the fake cock we can't get pregnant." I say exasperated. She seems to think it over and either decides I'm right or says fuck it, because she shrugs and pushes off the counter.

Together we head for the bedroom, ounce inside the door I shut it behind her, and lean her up against it. My mouth is pressed insistently on hers, the kisses are hot and heavy already as our tongues battle for dominance. I can feel the heat radiating off her in strong waves, and she moans into my mouth. I can smell our arousals mingling together and the scent is intoxicating.

I press my body against hers my hands on her hips pulling her closer. She wraps her legs around me and I carry her to the bed. Laying down we don't break contact until breathing is becoming a big issue. I break the kiss lifting her shirt over her head and waste no time in sucking one of her breasts into my mouth. She moans and arches into me. I use my free hand to cup her other breast playing with the already rock hard nipple, as I feel her yank at my hair gently.

Her hands move down and she's attempting to rid me of my shirt, so I yank it off. It tares down the middle, but I don't care. Suddenly her hands are on my breasts messaging and cupping and my nipples are so hard they tingle at the sensation and I can't help but moan out. God that feels so good.

Leaning down I recapture her lips with my own, and our tongues are battling again. My body is pressed as close to hers as possible. I feel her hands lowering my boxers, and I quickly help her. She doesn't waste any time in reaching a hand between our bodies and teasing my clit, I squeal out. If she doesn't stop I'm going to come right now and I haven't even got her panties off.

Quickly I get her out of them then reach out a shaking hand to open the drawer on my side of the bed, thank God I didn't lock it. It usually stays locked because of prying eyes, by the name of Gabs.

Anyways I reach in and remove the strap on, strapping it around my waste I position myself between Sam's legs. Lowering my head again I nibble on her ear, Peter's head right at her entrance. I have to remember to be careful. Slowly I begin to push forward the fake cock I lovingly call Peter moving into my wife. She screams out, wrapping her legs around my waste to allow me better access. I lean my head on her shoulder to steady myself. I gently burry most of the cock inside her, waiting for the body to get accustomed to the new sensation before I begin to slowly thrust.

Ounce I am sure she's ready I begin to slowly thrust in and out of her, my own wetness is running over the cock and hers coats it. I rock back and forward tossing my head back letting out a scream, before falling onto my hands above her and bracing myself. I feel her tighten around the cock and know she's getting so close. I thrust harder when I feel her nails digging into my back. Oh God, Oh! I'm soo close, I think I'm going to pass out. Oh! I feel her shutter beneath me and force my eyes open, when the fuck did they close? She looks so beautiful when she comes. Moments later I can no longer hold back, I'm sent into waves of pleasure.

Ounce I come down from my high I roll off of Sam. Sweat coating our bodies and causing the sheets to stick to us. Breathing heavily I look over at her and can't help but notice how glowy she is. The last real time I saw her glow like this is when she was pregnant with Gabs.

I close my eyes again at the memory. I love our children, and I love seeing Sam pregnant, however time and money and just being older have made us both decide that we're done with babies. It's not that we are old exactly, but Amy is twenty six about to get married and have a kid of her own, Allison is twenty three and already has a one year old, Jaden is seventeen about to graduate and head for college, Alex is thirteen has his first real girlfriend, and Gabs is eight. (Or will be within the year.)

So you can see where we agreed diaper dueity is over. And I am thirty eight which would mean that when any kid we happen to get pregnant with turned eighteen I'd be fifty six. Hmm that's not retirement age. But still it's hard enough to deal with the three we got, and Jay goes to slayer school in Ohio.

We live in Boston know, but she wanted to go to Slayer school. So for nine months out of the year we get occasional visits. Alex wants to go as well, but we're not sure if we want to let him. There's a school for watchers and for witches that he could go to. Again in Ohio.

Wow, what a weird thing to be thinking about after sex. Then again it reminds me why we must be careful. We agreed flat out no more kids. And I want to respect Sam's wishes. Truly honestly I do. But I feel like it I don't touch her I'm going to die. The urge hasn't' been this bad since I was pregnant with Alex.

I roll onto my side and pull her toward me. She lays her head on my shoulder and sighs this little completely content smile. But if I know us, this cuddle thing won't be enough for long. I look down when I feel her moving around, she's trying to get the strap on off. I set up and take it off, about to deposit it to the side when she takes it from my hand.

She smiles a little smile and I watch her strap in onto her self. OH FUCK! It's not often that she uses in on me, because I'm so take charge. But occasionally she will. And it looks like right know is one of those occasions.

She positions herself above me, her lips capturing mine. I arch into her wrapping my legs around her back gently because I don't want to hurt her. I can feel the tip of the fake cock at my entrance as our tongues battle and I moan into her mouth. Gently she moves the cock inside me and I can feel myself stretching. She's going slow, but it still burns a little. Not bad, and the pleasure is much worse then the pain.

I moan again and arch when she starts nibbling on my ear. I can hear my blood pumping through me, and her tiny whispers of promises. I close my eyes as she buries the fake cock deep inside me. If feels so big, even though I know it's not. It's kinda weird, but that's okay.

Slowly she withdraws and begins a slow rhythm, but this isn't enough. I plunge the cock fast and deep inside me and she gets the message that I want to go faster. All the while she's sucking on my neck.

Quickly she speeds up, her motions becoming more frantic, and I can feel myself tighten around the fake cock and I groan out.

With one more deep grunt from Sam I'm over the edge, every bit of me is shaking and I can feel her trying to hold herself up. Ounce I'm able to catch my breath I turn us over and lay atop her the cock still buried deep inside me. I can feel my wetness leaking around the cock.

Day Two….

Sam's POV

So we figured out a way around the spell. Use 'Peter' as Faith calls it. That's the strap on. And boy did it get a work out last night. I'm a little sore. But that hasn't stopped the fact that with every little movement I want to throw her on the bed and have my way with her.

Jaden left today to go back to school in Ohio. I'm always a little bummed, because I hate that she lives so far away. We live in Boston know, we moved here about three years ago. Mostly because Faith always said she wanted to come back and we never really made it.

So I suppose you're wondering what's been happening all these years because it's been quite a jump for you guys. I'll start with Faith and I.

We said no more kids after Gabs was born. Mostly because she got really really sick when she was about a year old and we almost lost her. We couldn't put any of us through that again. She got meningitis and we thought she was going to die. But thank God she's a slayer. Had it not been for that she would surely have died.

But she did get better and know she's a normal healthy seven, almost eight year old. She does cheerleading. Why on earth anybody would want to jump around in a short skirt is beyond me, but I don't argue with her.

Alex seems to think that she gets everything she wants. She doesn't. He had some trouble a couple years back with kids picking on him. He stayed in trouble, but when we moved things calmed down. It helped that we set him down and talked to him. Kids were saying that Faith and I were going to hell and shit like that. All these years and people still hate us because we're in love.

Anyways, he's doing better, and has a girlfriend. Which I hate. Seriously, she's like corrupting my little boy! I found them getting hot and heavy in his bedroom. We have an open door rule, but Faith and I weren't home. She wasn't supposed to be here either. I mean seriously he's thirteen, he's barely more then a baby! Geezs! I think she's evil. But Faith told me I couldn't slay her until we new for sure. I think she was picking on me.

Jaden went to school at Ohio. Buffy and them are still there teaching. But Faith and I were just ready for a break. I know she's in good hands, but it doesn't make it easier to put her on a plane and let her fly off to school. But she's doing so good, she'll be graduating this year! Can you believe it?! I can't, my baby is all grown up and going out slaying and stuff. But I could not be prouder of her.

She's dating Dylan, you remember him right? Will and T's little boy? Yeah him. He's a good guy and I've known him all his life. They haven't told anybody yet. But it doesn't take a genus. I just hope they aren't having sex, I'd hate to be a grandmother at only thirty six.

Amy is doing good. She's married and about to have a kid. We don't know what it's going to be yet she won't tell us, but it should really be here any day now. She's working at the school, actually she's kinda taking Buffy's place. Buffy's focusing more on her own family, which I will get to in a second.

Allison has a son. His name is Aiden and he's sooo cute! His aunty Sammy spoils him rotten. He's a year old, so he's just starting to walk. And boy can he be a handful. Allison is a nurse and during the day when I'm off I keep him for her. We all assumed she'd join up with the fight, but she took her own road and that's okay with me. Although she's still known to kick some demon ass.

Gamma and Giles stayed in Ohio when we moved to Kentucky. We were there for three years before we went back because Giles was really sick. In the end unfornaturely there was nothing anybody could do. We lost him in July of 2017. Gamma of course crossed over with him, but we get to see them occasionally haunting the house.

Buffy took it really hard. We all did. But we new that as with all of us, his time had come. The last few years with Gamma were complete and utter bliss for him. Which we were all thankful for.

Buffy took time off to be with Robin and Bethany. In the time she took off she managed to have another kid too. Jamie is a spunky little girl. She's three I believe. And into everything. We get to see her often enough because we're always visiting or they're coming here. She only works half the time know so that she can watch her kids.

Speaking of adding to the family, Tara and Willow have a five year old know. Sky is such a sweet child. She's the spitting image of Willow and Tara. They're all doing really good. Destiny is fifteen and just started Slayer school. Willow and Tara are both still teaching. Seems they found their place in the world and are perfectly happy to complete the task. And they are really good at teaching.

Haley and Xander have also added the family. A little girl by the name of Sabra. She'll be six this year. Next month as a matter of fact. February 13th. I remember because she was like she was kinda born on Giles and Gamma's wedding day. Know she's a six year old holy terror. But she's got a lot of Xander in there.

Dawn and her husband split up, so she's know raising their two kids by herself. She's living in LA I think. But from what I hear she's doing really good too, and the kids are adjusting really really well.

You're probably wondering what happened to Ken and Sheena huh? Well they split up for a while but they're back together and if I'm not mistaken, there could be a baby on the way. But don't quote me on it, Sheena hasn't said anything just yet. I kinda hope so, it'd be nice for Bryan to have a playmate. They're still in Kentucky. Seems they truly enjoy it there.

If I'm not mistaken that's everybody right? Unless you want to know about the Angel crew? Well while I'm telling anyways I might as well. At least I'm not looking at Faith's ass while I'm telling you this.

Angel and Cordelia are still together, they have two kids. And believe me when I say those kids are not human. They have so much speed it's not funny! But Cordelia somehow keeps them pretty much in line.

Gunn is married with one little boy. He's not so much fighting anymore. I suppose Cynthia settled him down a bit.

Conner is here in Boston. He moved up here about a year and half ago. He met a girl and settled down. DeDe is pretty cool the kids really like her. She's a witch. They don't have any kids yet, but just give him time, because he's not aging as fast as the rest of us.

Wes and Fred found then a notch and carved out a life. For the most part we don't hear much from them other then the occasional card or phone call. They have twin boys, which keep them busy. But in our world, no contact means everything is okay.

And that's it. Oh unless you include the rough spot Faith and I got into right after Gabs got sick. We were mostly just stressing though, and once we set down and focused on her we realized that we couldn't do this alone. And things got better.

I sigh deeply and throw down the pen I had been chewing on. I hate bills. I wish Faith would do this, but she won't. She doesn't do money management. She sees pretty things and buys them.

Anyways I look to find her nowhere in sight. Standing up I stretch a little and go in search of the only other occupant of the house at this moment. I love our time alone, not just cause it's conducive to having sex wherever the hell we please, but it also allows us to talk. And we do talk. After the sex that often occurs wherever we happen to be at the moment. Although never in the children's room…the hall way yes, but not their rooms.

I hear something in our bedroom and head for there. I open the door and stop in my tracks. Oh my God. Oh shit. Know I've walked in on her doing a lot of this, this being one of those things but fuck. It's never turned me on this bad. Oh shit that's so sexy.

Okay so you're probably wondering what I'm seeing. Faith is on the bed on her knees one palm resting on the bed, her other hand between her legs. She's getting herself off and it's hella sexy. She looks up arousal clouding everything for her. I still haven't moved, her breasts are still rocking from the back and forward motion.

That's it I can't take it! I want her I need her now! I move forward stripping my clothes as I go. When I get to the bed I throw her onto her back and bend down kissing her. My tongue demands dominance as I raise her leg to my shoulder. I rock back and forward raising my head just enough to see her. She's moaning, she wants release so bad.

It doesn't take long for her to come, but because I joined the game later it takes me a little while longer. But we keep rocking until I've reached that happy place too. As our come mixes I collapse a top her breathing heavily.

"We shouldn't have…" she says quietly.

"I don't care, I couldn't take it." I answer, "It's just ounce, it took longer then that to get pregnant with Gabs."

Faith lets out a chuckle, "You were pregnant when we walked back into the apartment."

"Faith don't." I say. "I just…."

"I know babe," Faith says wrapping her arms around me.

Faith POV

I had watched her chew on that pen long enough I thought I was going to explode. Does she know how fucking sexy she is? I don't think after all these years she knows it yet.

So I sneak off to the bedroom. I've had to get myself off before, like right after Gabs was born. It took a little longer for her to heal, and then business trips and shit like that.

She's only caught me like four times. And every time I know it's turned her on and we ended up fucking right there. But she's never just thrown me down and had her way with me. And that was awesome let me tell you.

The problem, we had no protection. There was nothing. And we weren't thinking. But like she said it was just the once right? I mean, we might not get pregnant.

Shit she's crying. Fuck. I hate to hear her cry. I tighten my arms around her and make that shhing noise. It helps a little. She's like this right after Jay leaves. She hates sending her back to Ohio.

I wonder what she was thinking about in the kitchen that could have something to do with it. Rarely does Sam ever cry, so when she does I've learned it means something. It's just that I don't always know what that something is. This being one of those times. Is she really that upset about thinking maybe we could get pregnant. I donno but I need to find out.

I wait for her to clam down, "Sam," I say softly, "Would it really be that horrible if we did get pregnant?"

"I don't know Faith." She says quietly, "I don't know anything anymore."

"What?" I ask and look down at her tear stained face.

She sighs and snuggles onto my side so that she can look up at me. "Is this how you pictured your life?"

I shake my head no, "It's much better." I answer.

She gives me little smile, she gets the same answer every time she asks that question. "We did good huh?"

"Yeah we did." I answer and kiss her on the nose.

"I'm sorry I don'' know why I'm crying. It's not that I'm sad. I was just thinking about family and stuff…" I nod my head in understanding.

"You miss the school?" I ask rubbing circles on her back.

"Not really, I miss Buffy and them, but I don't really miss the school. I love the school but it was time for us to leave. We had our children and stuff to think of." Sam answers. There's a pause while we both think over things then Sam says, "I don't think schools been the same for any of us without Giles."

I nod my head, it's true. Giles was one of the major driving forces behind the school. And know that he's gone it just doesn't mean as much. Letting out a sigh I pull her even closer.

"The kids will be home any minute, and there's nothing for them to eat. I was supposed to bake cookies today." Sam says with a laugh.

"One day without cookies won't kill them." I answer.

"And Allison is bringing the baby over tonight she has a late meeting. Oh did he show you the new trick?" Sam sets up a gleam in her eyes. God she loves that kid, which so do I. He's a pretty cute kid. But his diapers are the only ones I want to be changing.

Anyways, I shake my head that he didn't show me the new trick. She raises her hand and points the middle finger upwards flipping me off. I roll my eyes and tackle her. Pinning her down to the bed, I growl a little.

"Wonder where he learned that one." I say nibbling at her bottom lip.

"You," She accuses.

"Who says?!" I ask setting straddle her.

"Momma! Mom!" Alex calls from the doorway. Sam lets out and auditable sigh.

"You're always the first one they yell for." She says sadly.

"Yeah but when they wake up and not feel good they call for you." I remind her. Gabriella actually sent me FOR Sam one night.

She said, "No Momma that's not how do it, go get Mommy so that she can do it the RIGHT way." Yeah she's a smart ass sometimes.

But she was right as it turned out, Mommy does know how to do it better.

Sam lets out another sigh this one agitated as we hear the sound of the T.V. float through the house.

I shake my head and get off of her. "I'm going to beat him." I hear her mutter under her breath as she dresses and leaves the room. I sigh and get dressed as well. Now I remember the real reason I don't want more kids. They interrupt my sex life.

Day Three….

Faith POV

I pull up in front of the shelter heaving a big sigh. Moving to get out of the SUV, I plant my feet on the ground, and slam the door. I open the back and am about to grab the blankets and stuff I had deposited there when I hear a voice behind me. I see a little boy reddish blonde hair, a small coat, and arms flung open running to me.

"Mrs. Faith!" He squeals.

I can't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Daniel!" I return, catching him when he flies into my arms, "How are ya Buddy?" I ask.

The smile on Daniel's face tells the whole story. There's not doubt that he's just fine. Although that wasn't the case just a few months back.

"I went to school today!" He says his smile getting brighter, "And we learned how to count! And there were blocks to play with and it was awesome! Is Mrs. Sam with you? I drewed her a picture!"

I chuckle again at the child's exasperated tale of the events of his day. I shake my head a little, "Sam's not with me Buddy, but I can give her the drawing."

"Why isn't she with you? Is she sick? Did you fight? You're always together!" Daniel rushes through the scenarios with which Sam would not be with me.

"She's fine, we didn't have a fight, she's busy with other things." I answer.

"But she said nothing was more important then us." Daniel looks a little hurt.

"There isn't," I say with a nod, "That's why I'm here. We're just doing things a little different today."

It's true since we opened the shelter Sam had been there about everyday with me. Hope was an idea that came from Sam bringing home a teenage girl about our first week here.

Hope is a place for teens and young mothers with their children who are on the streets or being abused. We rented out a huge apartment building that can house like two hundred people a night. Most will come and go, but Daniel and his mother Ronda have been here nearly a month. Some do stay longer. Tucker has stayed almost a year, he know works for us. The money comes strictly from donations.

Sam handles all of that though, I just show up when she says and make sure everything is okay. I love working with the young girls and kids. Things can get pretty tight, but we've never had to turn anybody away. So far. And we're not the only ones who run it, there's three couples in charge.

"Yo!" I hear behind me, "Faith, what up?!"

I turn to see a dark haired young man running at me, "Hi Tucker."

"You going soft on me or what?" he asks.

I frown at him and put Daniel down, "What in the world are you going on about?" I ask. Did I just sound like Giles? I think I did.

"I said," he says stepping closer, "You going soft on me or what?"

I roll my eyes, "You're such a dork."

"Hey my dorkiness has nothing to do with your softenness." Tucker says, "So we still on for training today or are you going to call it off again?"

"I'm sorry," I say, "I didn't mean to call if off the last three days it's just been hectic. And I'm not going soft on you."

Sam's POV

I pick up the last bag of groceries and put them in the back of the SUV. Looking around I sigh and pull my jacket closer around me. Something catches my eye just a little ways over.

She can't be more then sixteen, long brown hair, and a thin jacket. Her arms are pulled around her to ward off the cold. Shutting the back hatch of the SUV I take my buggy a little ways over and deposit it in the buggy hold. Going back to my SUV I look over to see her still standing there. I watch her a moment, memories of my own time on the streets flooding back to me. Yes it's been many years since I was on the streets, but that don't mean I don't remember that time. The bitter coldness, the hunger because there's nothing to eat.

A chill runs down my spine that has nothing to do with the cold. Opening the back door I grab a spare coat I keep in there, I'll buy me another. I run across the parking lot, well more like I slide across it because of the ice. Anyways on the other side I step in front of her.

"I don't mean to bother you," I say quietly, "But I had an extra coat, I was looking for somebody who might be able to fit it." If I just told her I wanted to give her the jacket she'd surely turn me down. But because it seems like I was going to get ride of it anyways she's a little more likely to take it.

She eyes the coat suspiciously, 'I couldn't…"

"Oh please, I was just going to throw it away. It'd be a help to me if you took it." I say holding the coat closer.

"I suppose…since you were going to throw it away." She says slowly reaching out to take the coat. "Thanks."

"You know," I say, "There's a shelter over on Millers."

"Oh, I'm not….I mean…" She stumbles.

"I know you have a place to go, but if you ever didn't, it's doors are open. Matter of fact, I'm one of the people who run it. And even if you didn't need it we're always looking for help." I say smiling slightly. "I think you'd like it."

"Oh well I mean maybe. If I ever needed a place to go…." She says looking around. "You said it was on Millers?"

"Yup," I nod, "Do you know where Millers is?"

"Not exactly…." She looks sheepishly at me, putting on the coat.

"I could take you, ya know show you…" I say.

"You're busy," She says, "You might point in the right direction."

"Actually, I'm headed that way anyways." I wasn't but she need not know that. I wasn't going to the shelter today, I had planned on a day away from Faith. This whole no sex thing is a lot harder then one would think.

"You're headed that way?" She asks looking hopeful yet shy.

"Yeah, I need to see my wife and she's at the shelter." I lie. I don't need to see her. The last thing I need is to see her. But again, if it gets her in the shelter then ya know.

"You're wife?" She cocks her head sideways. "You're gay?"

"Yes," I say with a nod and watch as she contemplates that.

"I um…..how do you……" she frowns trying to put her words together.

"Why don't we get in the car and start it, it's freezing out here." I say and nod toward the car. She looks like this could take a while.

"Sure," She says and we head in silence for my car.

We get in and she fidgets with the coat for a few minutes as we set in silence. I hate silence. In all the years I've been with Faith I've learned to hate silence. Silence means something wrong, and if something's wrong it's either my fault or I need to fix it.

Anyways, I try not to sigh out loud. Turning my head I watch the obvious thought process going on in the young girls mind. She doesn't look to be Jaden's age. Matter of fact she looks closer to Alex's know that I'm really looking at her.

"So where are you from?" I finally ask pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Kentucky," She answers looking up at me.

"Really? I spent some time in Kentucky. What brought you all the way to Boston?" I ask.

"My parents." She answers, "They uh….they told me not to come home so…"

I suck in a breath, "I couldn't imagine doing that to my children."

"That's because you're gay." She says and I frown at her. "You're more accepting." She elaborates.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm completely open minded," I say with a small laugh.

"But you wouldn't tell your daughter not to come home because she's gay." She says.

I put the SUV into reverse and glance over at her, "No I wouldn't." I say quietly. "I've never really had a problem with my family not accepting me."

"Wish I could say that." She says bitterly.

"Well," I say, "If you need anything you can always call me. I'll give you my number."

"Why are you doing this?" She asks suddenly.

"Because it's sorta my job." I say, "By the way my name is Samantha Lehane."

"Alexis Andrews." She says. "And that's the real one, but don't tell anybody."

I laugh a little and nod my head, "Wouldn't dream of it Alexis."

"Call me Candy." She says, and I raise an eye brow.

"It was my nick name back home because I had kinda an obsession with candy." She laughs.

"Oh I see." I nod my head. "You know, I've been with Faith for a long time."

"She's your wife?"

I nod my head, "Our oldest girl is seventeen, and we were together about a year and half before I got pregnant."

"Wow, that is a long time." She says looking at me in awe.

"Well lets not make me feel old here," I laugh and she gives me a big grin. Turning my eyes back on the road I say, "My point is this, life is hard. No matter what you are. But ounce you find that somebody who loves you and that you love then it's all worth it. Doesn't matter male female whatever." I pause a little, "Matter of fact, I had all boyfriends before I met Faith."

"Seriously? She turned you gay?" She asks in amazement, and I laugh. I can't help it.

"I never thought about it that way." I pause, "I suppose it goes with what I was saying. At the time I needed to be loved, so did she. And somehow we just kinda…were made for each other."

"Didn't it freak you out that she was a girl?" Candy asks.

My mind wonders back to Sunnydale.

"_You okay?" I ask leaning against the door jam to Faith's cubical in the ER watching a nurse bandage Faith's arm._

"_I'll live." Faith says, "Look what you said to B….She's trying, you gotta cut her some slack."_

_I glare, "Faith, you coulda been attacked on you're way to that house! You needed medical attention yourself." I shake her head. "They're not going to run over you."_

"_Calm down Sam, they weren't trying. She just had to get a message to the ones left at the house." Faith says._

"_And you were her best option? Since when the fuck do hospitals not have phones?" I try to calm myself down. "I'm not going to let her use you."_

"_Look there's a lot of history between B and me, but she won't let anything really bad happen unless she can't stop it." Faith says getting off the table. "See all better." I roll my eyes moving closer I reaches out and touches Faith's ribs. Faith winces and sucks in a breath. _

"_All better huh?" I smile slightly._

"_Not funny," Faith shakes her head; she puts her arm around my shoulders and leads me out of the cubical. "I wanna check on Xan then we should get back to the house."_

"_What about those ribs?" I ask looking up at Faith as we walk into the hall._

"_I'll get them wrapped at home." Faith says._

_I shake my head, "Hard head."_

"_Look I've been beaten worse. And I will be again." Faith stops turning to face me. "You know this is war right?" I take a deep breath letting it out slowly to calm myself down. _

"_I'm not a kid Faith. I know what war looks like. And when we get done, ant none of us gonna forget this. But just because I know it doesn't mean I like it."_

_Faith reaches out gently stroking my cheek, "Don't mean anybody likes it, just the way things go."_

_I look into Faith's eyes, "Don't mean it's fair." I whisper, stepping closer. "Dying so young, never knowing what a real family is…."_

"_You talkin about the girls?" Faith asks softly not breaking eye contact with me leaning in ever so slightly._

"_Who else would I be talking about?" I ask know inches from Faith's lips._

"_You, for one," Faith says brushing her lips against mine ever so gently._

"_Maybe I don't need happiness." I say opening my eyes._

"_Everybody needs happiness." Faith whispers again brushing her lips against mine, this time I kiss back. _

I'm pulled out of the memory when I pull up at the shelter. The first thing I notice is Faith's SUV. The second is that Tucker is outside without a coat on. I've told him a thousand and one times to keep a coat on when he's outside, but does he listen no.

Sighing I get out of the SUV and walk around waiting for Candy. Together we walk toward the building. I stop beside Tucker.

"Where in the name of all that is good on this plane and the next is your jacket?" I ask hands on my hips.

"Hello mother." He says sweetly.

"Don't call me mother, where is your damn jacket?" I say staring him down.

"He was cold, I couldn't help it." Tucker says shrugging.

"And you think that if you catch pneumonia then it'll be okay?" I ask, "Inside now," I point toward the door.

"I'm not going…okay." He says throwing his hands up and shaking his head.

If it's one thing I've learned it's how to get people to do what I want. It comes from years of being a mother. And yes I'm quiet the mother hen, and perfectly okay with that fact.

Together we go inside, and I get Candy settled down. I'm walking back to the office when I see Faith looking at the wall of pictures. Stepping up beside her I watch as she adds another picture.

"Who graduated?" I ask softly.

"Tonya and her three." Faith says looking at me. She puts her arm around me, "Would you ever go back and change it Sam?"

"Change what?" I ask looking at her.

"Everything. Would you ever go back and stay in LA?"

I look into her eyes seeing she's completely serious, "No, I wouldn't. Why are you asking?"

Faith turns her head toward the wall again her eyes roaming over the picture. "I don't know." She whispers, "I just wonder if things wouldn't have been completely different if you had. I'm happy with the life we build Sam."

"Me too Faith," I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Do you think that's it? When Gabs is grown, gone and everything is this place what we get?"

"No, I don't think so. I think when Gabs is grown then we start the new chapter." I step in front of her wrapping my arms around her. "Everything is just a new chapter Faith."

Faith wraps her arms around me and kisses my forehead. "I wonder if Jay's going to tell us about her and Dylan."

"Eventually, but she's just testing the waters right know." I say.

"Is Alex going to tell us he got detention?"

"No, he's going to say it was practice until we call him on it." I say with a laugh.

"Lets not." She says, "Lets not call him on it this time."

"Why?" I ask looking up at her.

"Because he's a big boy, and he's got to learn that he has to tell us this stuff of his own free will." Faith says looking down at me. "He's growing up Sam."

"They all are." I say with a sigh. "They're all growing up."

"Can you believe that it's been over eighteen years?" She asks softly.

"Eighteen already?" I ask. "Seems like just yesterday."

She leans down and kisses me. "Eighteen years and you're still the most beautiful woman on the earth to me."

I purr a little as she strokes my back, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispers then nips at my bottom lip.

Day Four….

Willow POV

So as soon as we got recovered from out mission both Dylan and Jaden said we had to call Faith and Sam immediately. I asked if anything was wrong and they said kinda. So of course we're both freaking out a little.

When I did call Faith answered the phone. Turns out the spell to get them pregnant was read twice. They needed us to undo it. Although it's not that easy. We have to go through a lot of steps, and it could take us a day or two to get it undone, then it should take effect within twenty four hours but advised them not to have … relations until we get there.

From the giggle in the background we're too late. But hopefully not.

Anyways, so Tara and I zipped right over here and Faith is just about to explain what all happened. Which means I should probably tune back in.

"Gabs found the spell and read it, then handed it to Jay who read it, and know we can't have sex and it's getting frustrating." Faith says crossing her arms across her chest, "So fix it."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy sweetie," Tara says, "In order to fix the spell we have to do two more spells and then…." She stops when Faith holds up her hand.

"I already got a headache T, I don't need the whole run down. Just fix the damn spell." Faith says.

I hear Tara let out a little sigh and glare at Faith who shrugs.

"Okay, look they'll get as soon as they can." Sam says, "Right?" she looks at us and we nod our head.

"Well at least we can have sex with strap on." She mutters under her breath, and me and Tara turn a little pink. All these years and it still gets us. How weird.

"Sweetie," Tara says gently, "You do realize you could still get pregnant with the strap on?"

"Huh?" Faith and Sam's heads both jerk to look at Tara.

"Well sweetie, the spell works so that if your fluids mix then you could get pregnant. And well…" Tara looks at me for help.

"What she's saying is that your fluids still mix. Um, I mean…" I think I'm about sixteen shades of red at this point.

Faith hits herself in the head, "Seriously?!"

Tara and I both nod.

"SHIT!"

"DAMNIT TO HELL FAITH LEHANE!"

"I think we should go." I whisper to Tara.

Tara nods and we try to discretely orb out.

"FIX THE SPELL!" comes the call from them…..


	42. Baby On Board

March 2021

Faith POV

"How's Mom?" Jaden asks into the phone.

"She's sick," I answer with a sigh.

"Has she taken a test yet?"

"No," I answer, "She refuses."

"She should take one," Jaden sighs into the phone, "Can I talk to her?"

"Sure," I answer and go into the living room. "Jay wants to talk to you." I say handing the phone to her.

"Okay, we'll finish in a few minutes," She says to Gabs who's curled up at her side.

"But I wanna talk to Jaden!" Gabs whines.

"When your Mom's done." I answer, setting down in the place Sam vacated, "How about we finish this chapter you and me."

"Okay," she says with a heavy sigh.

I begin to read from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. We took to reading to her at night as a bonding thing. Because we're all so busy we feel like we don't exactly have time to spend with just each kid. So we read to Gabs about every night, and we take Alex various places. But he really doesn't want to spend too much time with his moms anymore.

Half way through the chapter Gabs is dozing pretty good, so I make her get up and head for the bed. She goes into our bedroom and kisses Sam goodnight, then puts her PJ's on and I tuck her in.

Once all of that is done, I make sure Alex is in his room and everything, then head for my own bedroom. When I get there, Sam's setting on the bed frowning into the phone.

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker." She says and pushes the speaker button.

"Hey Momma," Jays voice comes through the line. "I was just telling Mom that we found a prophecy that might interest you."

"Okay," I say, "What is it?"

"Hold on let me get it." She says, "Okay it reads, 'the two champions will produce five offspring. The offspring of the champions will lead the world in the forces of good. They shall be stand together with those around them and fight the forces of evil carrying on the champions legacy.'" Jay reads.

"So who's the champions?" Sam asks.

"We're thinking it's you guys." Jay answers. Sam sucks in a breath as our eyes meet.

Oh shit. We only have three kids….and if Sam's pregnant like I suspect she is. Oh Fuck!

"There's another one," Jaden says. We hear paper rattling and she says "The dark one will change forces and fight many years on the side of good, her off spring and the generations that follow will be a great driving force in the fight of good."

"You mean…." Sam pauses and looks at me, "This must be the prophecy Angel found all those years ago." Her eyes glaze over a little with tears.

"Must have," I say softly, "Hey what's wrong?" I ask and reach out to wipe her tears.

"It's just that….to think that I wasn't sure this was how it went." Her voice cracks. "It's already for told."

"Mom," Jay says her voice soft, "At least you know it's a good fight." She pauses, "Look, I'm not going to tell you guys what to do. But you know I'm behind you whatever. And I'm moving back as soon as I graduate. I was accepted to college up there."

"I thought you wanted Yale?" Sam asks.

"I want my Moms." Jay says quietly, "I want my family."

"And we want you too Baby Girl," Sam says softly.

"Then that settles it, Dylan and I are moving back there when we graduate. And you mother," She's talking to Sam, she's the only one any of the kids call mother, "Take a pregnancy test. It's not that horrible."

Sam sighs and looks at me. "Okay, go to bed Jaden. Good night."

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Momma." Jay says and hangs up.

I turn off the speaker phone and look at Sam. "Would it really be bad if you were pregnant?"

Sam plays with the comforter, "I thought you didn't want anymore kids."

"Well, I didn't. I mean, I didn't think I did. But then….I donno it sounds like a good thing. And if it's meant to be we shouldn't go fucking with it." I answer. It's true I didn't want more kids. But know that the thought is here…maybe it wouldn't be horrible.

"So we take a test?" Sam asks reaching out for my hand, "And we do this together. I know we said no more, but if this prophecy is true then we can't just dismiss this."

"It doesn't matter what we said. If you're pregnant then we keep it." I say firmly. There's no way I could abort a child especially after almost loosing Gabs.

"Deal." Sam says with a nod.

We hear a knock at the door and look up to see Alex.

"I've been thinking," he says stepping forward, "I think it'd be okay to have a couple more brats running around her. I mean I had Jaden when I was little to bug and stuff, and Gabs has me, but it's not totally fair that she not have somebody bug her. I mean in five years I'm gonna be outta the house, and Gabs would be all alone."

"How did you know what we were talking about?" Sam asks.

"Slayer hearing Mom." Alex says rolling his eyes. He bites his bottom lip as if thinking, "I had a dream, I donno if it's a slayer dream or not, but I've had it since I could remember."

"What is it?" I ask furrowing my brow.

"It starts out with Jay and me, we're slayers. Then Gabs comes in, and she's like super powerful too. But then these other two come on and they're like more powerful then all of us. And we're saving the world." He moves closer and sets down beside Sam on the bed, "You said we all have a destiny right Mom?"

"Right," Sam nods her head a little.

"And that part of ours is being a slayer, right?" Again she nods her head. "Well part of yours is being a Mom and bringing up the next generation. And I think it's awesome." He shrugs a little, "You done it before."

"I think," I say, "that you know too much for your own good." I laugh a little, "But he's right. We don't always get to choose our destiny but we chose the good fight and it was a clear decision. Just like this."

"Well," Sam says smiling slightly, "I think he just really wants a little brother."

"There's that too." I say with a smile, "But I wouldn't mind having another rug rat running around to wrestle with."

"And it I'm not pregnant?" Sam asks softly.

"Then we were wrong no harm done. Maybe we try for another one or something." I say with a shrug.

"If I'm not then I'm not trying for anymore." Sam shakes her head.

"Then we take our three and be happy." I say.

Sam POV two days later.

"Mrs. Lehane?" the nurse says, "The doctor will see you."

I sigh and stand up, Faith right beside me. She's fidgeting again. I don't know why she insists on being here. I mean it's not like I can't go to the doctor by myself. And her and doctors don't always get along.

She slips her hand into mind and leans closer to my ear, "Sorry babe." She says and I smile.

"Okay, lets get a weight." The nurse smiles. I let go of Faith's hand and step onto the scale. "Looks like you've gained about seven pounds." She looks at the chart, "the doctor will be right in, he'll do the basic exam. Just put on the gown."

I sigh and head into the room. Seven pounds already? I didn't think I'd gained that much. I look over at Faith who's trying hard not to get a big grin on her face. She's loving the idea of me pregnant again. I just hope she realizes there's going to be another baby. More midnight diapers, and bottles at two am. Collic and diaper rash. Potty training….. I close my eyes. Even as bad as all of that sounds it's not the end of the world. Because I know that between the diapers at midnight and the bottles at two am are going to be the good times. First words, first steps, first smiles. And those are really good things.

Looking back over, once I've changed into the gown, I see Faith looking around. She always did hate doctors. She almost didn't go in when we were trying to find out if she was pregnant with Alex or not. Took some convincing on my part. I laugh at the thought of how I convinced her. She turns to me and cocks an eye brow.

"Just thinking," I say, "About how you wouldn't go into the doctors office when we were finding out if you were pregnant or not. How I promised you sexual favors?"

Faith smiles her 'Oh yeah sex talk' smile and steps closer. "Do you know what I remember most?" She asks softly moving my hair out of my face.

"How bad the exam hurt?" I laugh a little.

She shakes her head completely serious, "I remember how I puked and you were right there. How you cried because you couldn't fix it." She reaches out gently and moves my hair, "I remember it Sam because it's one of the many times I've fallen in love with you all over again." She leans in and kisses me, "And today is another day." She whispers against my lips.

I swallow a sudden lump in my throat, "What happened to big tough Faith?" I ask softly.

"She grew up, got married to a beautiful woman, and had three, hopefully more, beautiful kids. And she's so happy she thinks she's soaring most of the time."

We hear a noise behind us and turn to see the doctor standing in the door. Faith goes bright red at being caught. She hates being caught being all soft with me. He smiles a little and motions for her to set down in the chair and me to get on the table.

"What's the verdict doc, is she knocked up?" Faith asks.

The doctor looks down at the chart then back up at me, "Yes you're pregnant. About eight weeks if the blood work it right." He pauses, "You're thirty six right?"

"Yes," I say and look over at Faith.

"You're at a higher risk for twins and other complications." He says, "Such as Preaclamsia and Diabetes. But if we watch you closely you should be okay." He adds with a smile. Great just great. Not only is a prophecy telling me I'm having twins so is the fucking doctor. Well not exactly he said a higher risk.

I must have sighed out loud cause Faith's eye catch mine and she raises her eye brow again. I shrug my shoulders a little and give her a small smile.

Ounce the doctor is done with me, and we're outside, I lean up against Faith on the way to the car.

"I thought our days of diapers were over. I thought that all we had to do was make sure they didn't kill each other before they left the house? I thought that we were past the me being pregnant and having morning sickness and all that shit." I pout. I can't help it I did think we were through it. "And just how come you aren't pregnant?" I demand.

"Cause I'm not as cute as you pregnant," she answers and kisses my nose, "Plus, it throws off the cosmic order of things. And I'm a bitch remember?"

I scrunch up my nose at her, "And you think I'm not?"

"But you're so cute when you start showing and you get that little belly. Then you're boobs get even bigger." She leans in and kisses me, "And you want to cuddle all the time."

"You're asking for me to sock you in the nose aren't you?" I ask playfully hitting her.

"Awww she's hormonal already." Faith coos then laughs when I glare at her.

Slapping her harder I push her away, "I'm not hormonal thank you."

Faith shakes her head a little laugh, then climbs behind the wheel of the SUV. "So where we going Mommy?" She asks a grin on her face.

I roll my eyes, she loves calling me Mommy and I don't know why. With a little laugh I say, "Home Momma."

With that Faith directs the SUV toward home. Normally she'd want to go somewhere else, but she must sense that although I'm cutting up I'm not feeling good. That's possibly the biggest thing that surprised me about Faith in the beginning, was the fact that she can pick up on my feeling and stuff without a second thought. I reach out gently and put my hand over hers that's on the gear shift. Glancing away from the road her eyes roam over my face for a few seconds before turning back to the road.

"We'll be okay." She whispers softly, moving her hand so that our fingers interlock and gives me a small squeeze.

Two days later Sam POV

I hear "NO NO NO NO NO NO!" coming from the only other person in the house. I look up from the book to where Aiden is supposed to be seated watching cartoons. Of course he isn't there. Looking around I see him over by the fish tank, his chubby finger pounding the glass in time to his "no no no no" chant. I roll my eyes and laugh a little.

"Yougen if you don't leave those fish alone," I say halting his motion mid poke.

"No," he looks at me and says.

"If you know you're not supposed to be poking the fish tank then why are you?" I ask laughing a little.

He looks up at me with bright blue eyes, "No." he says.

"Whatcha say we read a book instead of poking at the fish?" I say and reach down picking him I prop him on my hip. Moving toward the book case I pull down his favorite book. It's a ratted and torn copy of 'The Three Billy Goats Gruff'. For a moment I look at the book in my hand and remember the many nights and nap times I read it to Jaden. There was a time I could recite it without looking. Alex loved 'Winnie the Pooh' and Gabs's favorite was 'Peter Pan'.

(Flashback Jay's four)

"_I read it Mommy," Jaden says and climbs up into my lap. "I'm a big girl."_

_I nod my head a little and laugh as she clears her throat and begins to read. She's more reciting then reading but it's a big deal for her. I listen proudly like the dutiful mother as Jaden 'reads' the story._

"_See Mommy, I told you I could read it!" she says upon finishing. "And someday I'm going to be reading those big books you and Momma read sometimes."_

_I smile, "I'm sure you will." I say quietly._

"_When you were little what did you want to be?" She asks._

"_I don't remember." I answer then furrow in thought. "I think I wanted to be doctor."_

"_Then why aren't you a doctor?" Jaden asks and tilts her head sideways._

_I chuckle, "Because that's not what I wanted to be when I got bigger I suppose."_

"_Did you want to be a Mommy instead?" She asks softly._

_I kiss her forehead, "I wanted to be a Mommy the moment I found out you were on your way. And even more when I laid my eyes on you."_

"_Am I going to be a Mommy someday?"_

"_I hope so." I answer, "And you're going to be strong too."_

"_What did Momma want to be?" _

"_I donno you'd have to ask her." I say and shrug._

_Jaden bites her bottom lip. "When I grow up will you still be my Mommy?"_

"_I will always be your Mommy, and Momma will always be your Momma." I answer and kiss her nose._

"_Will you always read to me?"_

"_Always, forever, and a day." I answer and kiss her nose again. Setting the book aside I get up lifting her onto my hip and place her in bed._

"_I love you Mommy, Always forever and a day."_

_I lean down and kiss her forehead, "I love you too, always forever and a day."_

I'm abruptly pulling out of my flashback when Aiden hits me in the nose. "Geezs kid give me a second." I say with a laugh.

"NO!" He says and hits me again.

He's gotten way too good at saying no lately. I shake my head, "No hitting Aiden."

I grab his hand that is making another attempt at my nose and repeat 'no'. Finally he seems to get the message and I move toward the spare downstairs bedroom which is now a half nursery for him.

Setting down in the rocking chair, I begin to read softly to him. It doesn't take a long time before he's out like a light. Standing up I move to the playpen, which is sufficient enough sleeping arrangements for know, and lay him down. Standing back up straight I look down at the now sleeping toddler. His brownish blonde hair is a mess, his chubby cheeks are pink, and his thumb is in his mouth.

For a moment I take in the sight. It's hard to believe but all three of my children were ounce this size. Shaking the thoughts of lapsed time from my head, I sigh. 'Pull it together Sam' I mutter to myself as I turn on the baby monitor and head for the kitchen. Since he'll be down for a good hour or so, I need food.

Looking through the cabinets to find something I think my stomach might handle I hear Faith open and close the front door. I don't yell where I am because that'd wake up Aiden. She finds me no problem though.

"How's it going, where's the rug rat?" she ask looking around.

"Napping." I answer with a laugh, "Auntie Sam needed a break. That kid is something else."

"Well if you wouldn't spoil him." Faith says shaking her head.

I laugh, "Me? I spoil him? And who gave him the cookie before supper last week? Huh Auntie Faith? And who bought him a ninety dollar toy car he can't even use yet? And who in the name of God decided he needed a room at our house? Huh Auntie Faith?"

"Okay so maybe I spoil him a little." Faith concedes, "But it's not all my fault." She says wrapping her arms around my waste. "I think we blame the mother on this one."

I lean my head against her chest and nod a little. "I agree we blame the mother."

"Damn her and her spoiling." Faith laughs. "So speaking of mothers? How are you?"

"Fine, a little queasy, I thought I'd grab a snack while he's down for the count. But I'm not totally sure what my stomach will take." I say closing my eyes enjoying the feeling of having Faith so close.

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alex screams from the door way.

Of course this wakes Aiden up, I sigh "I got Aiden."

"I'll take care of Alex." Faith almost growls. He's in big trouble….

Faith POV..

I stalk into the living room where Alex is setting on the couch.

"Where's Mom?" He asks looking up.

"With Aiden, SOMEBODY, woke him up when they came to the door and screamed bloody murder." I growl.

"Well I need Mom!" Alex says.

"And you can't walk through the house and find her?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"My show was on," Alex says facing the TV remote in hand.

"I don't care, you don't walk into this house and scream!" I say watching him nod his head. "Alex, are you listening?" Again he nods his head. "Alex!" Still he nods his head but doesn't look at me.

I grab the remote turn the TV off and he turns surprised to me, "Momma!"

"Alexander Nathanial Lehane, when I am speaking to you, you will listen to me." I growl, "You don't come into this house and scream, if you need something you go find your mother, I don't care if you want to watch a show, I don't care if the man on the mood is calling, as long as somebody's not in danger or dieing then you don't scream. Are we clear?"

"Whatever," He rolls his eyes, I glare.

"No phone, no TV, no Xbox, no Wii, nothing for a month, I'm tired of the attitude. Upstairs know, and don't slam the door." I say and watch him stomp off upstairs.

Sighing I set down and wait for the slam of the door, which comes seconds later, then change the channel. Putting my feet on the coffee table, I make myself comfortable.

Sam comes in carrying Aiden, who grins big when he sees me. Setting down she hands him over. He crawls on my stomach, and claps his hands.

"You wanna play patty cake?" I ask and he laughs and bounces up and down. "Okay, patty cake" I say and clap our hands together, "patty cake," again, "Baker Sam," Again I clap our hand, "Bake me a cake," I hold my fists up, "Beat up," He slaps my fists, "Slap it around," He pushes my fists, "Throw it in the pan for baby and me."

Sam laughs and shakes her head, "That version of patty cake never gets old."

"Yeah well the original didn't really make sense to me." I say and shrug. "Geezs I think he needs a diaper." I say and stand up, "I think we have boomidation."

Sam laughs and shakes her head. I take little man into his room and change him. Together we spend the rest of the day lounging.

Later that night third person pov….

Faith walks through the graveyard, Adriana at her side. Adriana had lived in Boston all her life, save her time in Ohio at Slayer school. But at thirty she was a well experienced Slayer. And she new Boston.

She and Faith often Slayed together when Sam was sick or what not. At first Sam was not happy at all about it, however, ounce Faith explained that like Buffy, Adriana was merely a friend. She got less jealous. When she met Adriana's husband and four kids, she pretty much lost her jealousy. To the point that all three had been out together, as has just she and Sam.

"How's Sam?" Adrianna asks her eyes surveying the graveyard.

"She's okay," Faith says glancing over at Adriana, "How's Mark?"

"He's fine, wasn't happy about missing the bowling thing tonight." Adriana shrugs, "Oh well, I hate those damn things anyways."

Faith laughs a little, "Yeah well, you're welcome."

"So you going to tell me why she's not out here with you, or do I have to guess?" Adriana says.

Faith looks up at the stars, mostly to hide the big grin on her face. She can't help it. "She's a little under the weather so to speak." Faith says finally looking down and straight ahead of her.

"Under the weather?" Adriana raises and eye brow which Faith sees out of the corner of her eyes.

Faith's about to answer when a scream draws both girls attention. Rushing forward Faith is the first one there, she sees a young girl surrounded by about fifteen Vamps.

"Shit" she mutters under her breath. "Yo fella's, if ya wanted to play why didn't ya just say so?" Sixteen heads turn in her direction, and she grins back.

"You know," Adriana says from beside her, "You could try a new approach called silent slaying."

"How's that work?" Faith asks blocking and doing a round kick. She knocks one Vamp down as the others attack.

"You keep your fucking mouth closed until back up comes!" Adriana screams. A vamp tackles her and pins her to the ground, she gets her knees up and knocks him backwards.

Faith stakes one Vamp, then buts another two's head together knocking them out. She jumps in the air and kicks a third in the face. When she lands one grabs her from behind and she head buts him, quickly she stakes the two as the two on the ground start to get up.

Thirty minutes later, slightly out of breath and covered in dust Faith grins widely, "See I ant softy, I sill got it."

Adriana, who's on the ground anyways, busts out laughing. "You're crazy!"

"How am I crazy?" Faith asks.

Adriana shakes her head, "Feeling our age are we?"

"No," Faith scuffs, "I got called a softy the other day which I so am NOT! I can so totally still kick ass."

Adriana chuckles and gets off the ground, "I don't now about you, but I'm going to be seriously sore tomorrow."

Faith nods her head, "Yeah, but not cause of the slaying."

"Why then?" Adriana asks looking up confused.

"I trained Alex today to let him work off a little steam. He's so….something." Faith shakes her head and sighs.

"Teenager?" Adriana supplies. "He's growing up. And his body and hormones and shit are driving him crazy."

"Correction," Faith says, "They're driving ME crazy."

Adriana laughs, "For generations before you parents have dealt with teenagers. You were one ounce, don't you remember."

"All to well." Faith says gloomily. "I caught him getting into my cigarettes."

"Better nip that in the bud," Adriana says, "You don't need him smoking. Not with a new baby on the way."

"Exactly." Faith says with a nod then frowns, "We didn't tell you there was a baby on the way."

"Naw, but I new I'd find out eventually if I worked it right." Adriana grins at Faith, "Congrates."


	43. Two For One

May 2021 Faith POV

"Babe I'm sorry." I say knocking on the bedroom door. "I love you, you know that." Geezs she was never this bad with the other pregnancies. She never hardly cried. Well she did with Jay but it wasn't this bad. Anything sets her off. ANYTHING!

"You don't get it!" Sam says opening the door, tears streaking down her face.

"What babe? What don't I get?" I ask.

"You don't get anything. Nothing." She answers sniffling a little.

"Then explain it." I say sighing deeply.

"I should not have to explain to you why I want a peanut butter and jelly instead of a bologna sandwich Faith!" She shakes her head and slams the door in my face.

Who the hell was taking about sandwiches? Why would I care if she wants PBJ instead of bologna? I shake my head and knock on the door again. I thought she was crying because I told her that she looked bigger then she did with the others.

"Babe you can have whatever sandwich you want. I don't care." I say and try not to laugh.

"Two Peanut Butter and Jellies? With extra Jelly?" She opens the door and pouts.

"Sure." I say with a shrug.

"Good, thanks, I'll set at the table while you make them." She grins brightly, then waddles past. I raise my eye brow and laugh a little. She looks so cute when she waddles. We have an ultrasound today, because she's twenty weeks and thinks it's twins.

Which for me is a well duh dumb ass. Hell she didn't waddle until right before Gabs was born! But oh well, I get to see my babies, and that's awesome.

I make my way to the kitchen to see her munching on chips. I raise an eye brow and she shrugs.

"I got hungry waiting." She says. I smile and shake my head again. She's going to eat us out of house and home, and I'm perfectly okay with it.

Two hours later Faith POV

"We're going to be late Sammy!" I yell from the front door. I'm holding the door open with one hand and the other is firmly placed on my hip. It should not take this long to get dressed. Okay I know she's pregnant, but seriously. I sigh a heavy sigh, and look over at Alex and Gabs on the couch.

"She's taking forever," Gabs says.

"Yeah I know, but you guys aren't going anyways." I answer.

"I wanna go!" Gabs says for the thousandth time. But we don't want to take them just incase something is wrong. We don't think there is just ya know.

"No you don't," Alex says and rolls his eyes, "They're going to be poking her and stuff."

"They better not poke my Mom!" Gabs says and turns to look at me, "Don't let them!"

I try not to laugh and nod my head a little. She hates anybody fucking with Sam.

Finally Sam comes to the door, "Okay I'm ready. I just had to pee, and grab my purse."

I raise an eye brow, "It took you twenty minutes to do that?"

She rolls her eyes, "No, I had to get dressed and stuff. Unless you just wanted me to go naked. Which by the way, I need new clothes."

I chuckle and shake my head, "You need to get in the car so we can get going." I say and usher her out the door.

Forty five minutes later Third person POV

Sam climbs into the elevator beside Faith. "I can't believe how bad traffic was." She mutters under her breath. Faith rolls her eyes but punches the 7th floor button without a word. Sam is always complaining about the traffic here, and yet she refuses to leave Boston.

Sam leans her head of Faith's shoulder and takes her hand. Faith glances over, placing a kiss on her forehead. Today is a big day, so she figures it's okay if Sam's clingy. To be honest Faith enjoys that Sam is clingy today, because Faith's a bit nervous as well.

They've known she was pregnant for a while, she's five months after all. However the doctor opted not to do an ultrasound until Sam was twenty weeks. Which means that, this is the first glimpse at the baby or babies growing inside Sam. Faith's eyes wonder to her stomach as her mind wonders back to when they found out Jaden was a girl.

_They'd been home maybe five minutes when Sam picked up the phone. "Tara, it's me, you'll never guess…. That's right a girl…wouldn't that be so cute if they were to get together. Ohhh." Sam had cooed. _

_Faith had merely shaken her head and sighed. She much preferred that they get the baby here with no major trauma verses who she would eventually end up with. Picking up the ultrasound off the TV she looks down at it. Swallowing hard she moves toward the bedroom._

_Once inside she shuts the door and pulls her cell phone out. She dials the number she's memorized in the last couple months. "Yo Fang guess what," she says when he picks up._

"_It's a girl?" Angel asks with a smile in his voice._

"_Yup, we're gonna have a little bratty girl running around here." Faith laughs._

"_You'll be great Faith." Angel says._

"_I donno, lotta ways to fuck her up." Faith says sighing heavily._

"_You'll be great Faith. You'll love her so much it hurts." Angel says, "And it'll be the best feeling in the world. Give Samantha a hug for me, and remember, you'll be great."_

"_Thanks." Faith says hanging up the phone. She looks down at the ultrasound once more, wiping the tears before they can fall and mar the beautiful picture of her unborn daughter. "I won't fuck you up." She whispers holding back a sob, "I won't fuck you up."_

Faith is jerked out her memory when the elevator doors open. She looks over at Sam as they step into the hall way to see her suddenly beaming. Raising an eye brow at the change of emotion she follows Sam.

They head for the waiting room, and Sam signs in. She and Faith take a seat across from a young mother with two small children and an infant. The baby is screaming and all Faith wants to do is make it shut up, with a pacifier.

Sam however is beaming. When one of the kids comes over and hops up in the seat next to Faith she almost groans aloud.

"My name is Lily," She says excitedly. "That's a flower. I'm four. My brother is two and half and my sister is three weeks old." Lily rattles off. "How old are you? You don't look as old as my grandma, but you look older them Momma."

Faith raises an eye brow, "Lets just say I'm older then you."

"Okay," Lily shrugs, "Do you like chocolate? I do."

Faith laughs a little and nods her head, "Yup I'm a chocolate fan." Suddenly she realizes the crying has stopped. When she looks around at the mother her heart almost stops and she looses her breath at the sight. Sam is cradling the tiny infant in her arms wrapping the soft pink blanket around her.

"Are you listening?" Comes the agitated small voice beside her and Faith turns her attention back to the child.

"Huh?" She asks.

With a deep sigh the child proclaims, "Nobody listens to me!"

Faith chuckles a little, "I'm sorry Lily," She says, "It's just that sometimes us adults we get busy or distracted and it's so uncool, but we can't help it. And we're really sorry."

"But I need people to listen." Lily proclaims.

"I tell you what you do," Faith says, "You tell your Momma that when the baby goes down for her nap, and your brother is napping, that you want to watch a movie."

"And she will?" Lily asks.

"Maybe," Faith says, "If she has time."

Lily scrunches up her nose, "How will I know if she has time?"

"Because you ask her." Faith says and leans in a little closer, "I'm a Momma too, and I'd much rather watch a movie with my kids then do just about anything else. But don't tell anybody okay?"

Lily giggles and covers her mouth nodding her little head.

"Samantha Lehane?" the nurse calls. Sam hands the baby back and she and Faith make their way back to the ultrasound room. "You won't need a gown today, I just need to check vitals."

"Okay," Sam says climbing up onto the table, "I feel huge."

The nurse kinda laughs, "You're not that big yet."

Sam rolls her eyes, "This is my third pregnancy, and I'm bigger now then I was in any of them. In my second one I wasn't this big until I was seven months."

"You were tiny then, was the baby real small?" The nurse asks.

"Nope," Faith supplies, "She was smaller then Jay but not teny tiny. She was about six pounds I think."

"So you have two other little girls?" The nurse asks.

Sam laughs "Sorta, we have an eighteen year old daughter, a thirteen year old son, and an eight year old daughter."

"So you decided to add one more how nice." The nurse smiles sweetly at them.

Faith and Sam exchange looks and Faith cover her snort with a cough.

Finally the nurse finishes and they're left alone to wait on the doctor. Faith paces around the room. "I hate doctors." She mutters under her breath.

"You do realize that I can hear you right?" Sam asks with a laugh.

Faith turns around, "I don't think I have to speak for you to hear me anymore."

"That's true." Sam nods her head. She bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Faith asks urgently taking a huge step to be in front of Sam.

"Nothing," Sam waves her away, "Just a kick to the ribs."

Faith raises an eye brow, "You sure?"

"Yeah, just a good gab, a slayer kick. And they hurt." Sam says with a sigh.

Faith reaches out and touches Sam's stomach, "I wonder if it really is twins."

"I donno, but we'll find out soon." Sam says leaning into Faith's chest.

Ten minutes later the doctor is here and the ultrasound machine is ready. "This will be cold." He says and he puts the gel on Sam's stomach.

"Geezs," Sam says shivering, "I think you freeze that shit."

"Sorry," the doctor chuckles, "How've you been feeling?"

"Morning sickness is gone, thanks goodness. And over all okay just a little tired then I remember being with Gabs." Sam says and watches the monitor.

"Good," the doctor says, "Sounds like you're right on track." He puts the probe on her stomach, "There's the heart beat, and there's…..oh my….." He says and turns to Faith and Sam, "I think we have twins."

Sam closes her eyes for a second before opening them ounce more, "Twins? How can you…." She trails off when she looks at the monitor and clearly sees two heads.

Faith holds her breath that it's not something different they're seeing. But it's not demonic, it's just two babies. As they go through the ultrasound he points out the various parts of each baby.

"They're a little big to be honest." He says finally, "But I don't think you're farther along then earlier thought, I think they're just big babies. Would you like to know what they are?"

"Please?" Sam says. Looking up at Faith who nods.

"Okay, you have," he moves the probe around, "Baby A is a boy, and baby is B a girl."

"Alex will be happy," Faith beams at Sam, "He wanted a brother."

"And you wanted another boy," Sam laughs, "He's the one who keeps kicking me in the ribs."

"He's my boy, what can I say?" Faith says and leans down.

"Know," the doctor says, "In addition to the way they were created comes a few more risks."

Sam sets up, "Like?" she asks.

"Well, pre-term labor, preaclamisa, others. But because they are Faith's I'd like to test both of you for a few genes. I know you have other children together, but I still think the gene testing is a good idea. They turn up more in….more advanced maternal age." The doctor says.

Sam sighs, "You're calling me old again Daniel and I hate it."

"I can't help it Sam." He laughs, "You were two of the original three slayers."

"And your point is?" Sam asks.

"Nothing." He shakes his head, "Just let me draw blood."

"It's cool with me." Faith shrugs.

Daniel laughs a little, "You're not going to pass out this time are you?"

"No," Faith shifts her weight, "Look I was light headed before you drew blood, and I hadn't ate."

Sam shakes her head, "Don't get her started."

"Did I say anything?" Daniel asks with a laugh. "Okay I'll have them draw blood and then you can go. However, I want you in here every month. I'm not taking any chances with this Sam."

"Yes Doctor," Sam says with a laugh.

"And I need to see Gabriella for a check up, preferably before you have two new babies running around. And tell Alexander that I need to do his basketball physical." Daniel says.

"Okay, can we bring them in on the same day you think?" Sam asks, "That way we're not here every day of the week," She winces and rubs her stomach a little.

"You okay?" Daniel asks watching her.

"Slayer kick." Faith answers for Sam, "They've been hurting her some."

Daniel sighs, "There's really nothing I can do, I'm sorry Sam. Maybe just stay off your feet more?"

"That's not possible, but I'm okay." Sam says getting off the table.

"It's going to have to be possible Sam, for the last month or so you're not going to be able to work." Daniel says standing up, "And that's not up for debate either."

Sam sighs and rolls her eyes, "Okay but for know I can work, and I have two other kids to take care of. Not to mention that I can't afford to take of work."

"Samantha," Faith says, "If it's best for the babies then you will rest more."

Sam glances over at Faith, "Fine, I'll rest more. But I'm NOT helpless."

Faith POV

May Fourteenth Two Thousand Twenty One.

That's the date alright. But it's not just any date. Nope today is a big day. I mean really big day. And it seriously is making me feel old. I mean seriously who new eighteen years would fly by so fast.

It's not supposed to go this way. I mean sure I'm happy, but I just don't think she's ready. Nope that's it I have to put a stop to this nonsense my baby is not ready for this!

I suppose you're wondering what today is, I mean the big event. Jaden Ann Lehane is graduating today. Can you believe it? How could they let her? She's not old enough! She doesn't need to graduate yet right? I mean that means college and and it means she's all grown up and won't need her Moms anymore. And that sucks!

Besides, I'm not old enough to have a child graduating from high school. Don't look at me that way I'm not! I'm twenty four ask any of my children. Oh don't roll your eyes at me! I still have guys half my age hitting on me.

Insert narrator annoying question "You have twelve year olds hitting on you?"

Shut up, shut the fuck up! You're a smart ass you know that? You you your mean that's what you are. Has anybody ever told you that? And why the hell are you in my head? Are you a demon? Can I kill you?

Narrator here again, "Do you want your story told? How much torture do you want before this story is over with? Because I can do torture."

Okay, you're doing that just to fuckin' annoy me and it's working! Okay ignore the stupid voice in the stupid background. And when I find a way, I'm slaying your ass!

Back to what I was musing about before SOMEBODY rudely interrupted me. Oh yeah Jay's graduation day. I just don't think it's fair. I mean do kids really have to grow up? And what's with Dylan making goggie eyes at my daughter? Suddenly I'm not like Dylan nearly as much as before.

It's not that I don't like him, I just don't like that all of this is happening so fast. Sam's pregnant with twins, Gabs is going to middle school in a couple years and Alex will be in high school. That's not cool. And then Jay graduating. Don't get me wrong I'm proud of her and I love her and I'm glad she's grown up to be such an amazing young woman.

But I want to cuddle my baby again. I want to sit with her when she had ear infections. And I want to make things all better and be her hero. I want her to come running to us when there's a problem, not that boy.

This truly isn't about me being older. It's about letting go, and that I'm not good at. But I'll pretend to be okay with this because I wouldn't hurt Jay for the world. Or Sam.

Which reminds me I have to find her, she's been buzzing around this place like a bee and that can't be good for the babies. I shake my head a little and begin to look around.

While I'm looking though would you like to hear the names we're choosing from? Okay I'll start with the boys. Adam, I like it but I donno it seems plain. Kyle, Sam has her head on that one. Ryan, which we both like. Hunter is not an option! Brice I like, but she thinks it sounds kinda old fashion. Dominic is one we can agree on. And Landon. We both like that one too, but we're asking the kids for their input as well. Gabs said we should name him Ken after the Barbie doll. That didn't go over so well, besides we all call Kennedy Ken.

Then girls names Laura, we killed a shape shifter named Laura, I doubt we'll use that one. Then Sam likes Julie and Emma. I like Sarah and Natalie. And we both like Eliza, Sophia and Madeline. Gabs suggested we name her Ella after some fairy tail. We didn't bite on the name though.

Alex hasn't made any suggestions, other then to say we move him out to the garage and use his room. Which is so not happening it's not even funny. I caught him making out with a girl the other day in his room, no way is he moving out of the house where I can't see him. Besides he's too young.

So anyways, I finally found Sam. And right at this moment I think my chest is going to explode, in that good way though.

Gabs is setting in a chair watching Sam help Jaden get her gown on. All three are smiling and Sam is kinda laughing.

"Mom!" Jay says and laughs, "You're not supposed to be all sad. This is a happy day."

Sam reaches out and cups her cheek motherly, "This is the day I've waited eighteen years for. But it came way to soon Jaden." She gets this sad smile on her face, "I can't believe my baby has all grown up."

"But you got me Mom!" Gabs says and gets up to hug her. Sam wraps and arm around Gabs and kisses the top of her head.

"Yes I do, and I couldn't be happier about that."

"Mom," Jaden says quietly, "You're going to have two new babies. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"There is one thing I want you both to now, never will you ever stop being my babies. I will always be your mother. No matter how old, or how grown up, or anything you get. I'll still be your Mom, and I will always always love you." I can hear her voice crack at the end and my heart does that weird contracting thing. I never realized this would be that hard on her as well.

I hear somebody move beside me and look over to see Alex watching Sam and them too. He furrows his brow a little bit and then looks at me.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah," I nod and smile a little, "they're okay."

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah Buddy," I nod again, "I'm okay." I say and put my arm around him.

"They're crying." He says looking back at Sam and his sisters.

"That's because they're happy." I answer with a little laugh.

"Girls are weird." He says and I can't help but laugh. "Momma?" He asks suddenly serious. "When I was little you said it was our job to take care of Mom and my sisters, is it still our job?"

"Always," I answer leaving a kiss on the side of his head.

Jaden POV

Yay! Woohoo! Yo, I'm graduating. *sings* graduating graduating no more high school, I get to see my family!

I'm a little excited about graduating high school. It's not that I dislike school I'm just so far away from my family. See I am graduation Slayer School in Ohio, Momma and them are in Boston. I only got weekends with them and holidays.

With Mom pregnant I'm pretty psyched to get back home. I want to help them with the babies, and spoil them. Plus I miss my sibling. It's weird I know and yes their bratty but I do love them. Besides, no more school.

Well college, but that won't start for a couple months. And that's a good thing. This year has been way to long.

Dylan Rosenberg is my boyfriend. We grew up together and when we started at Slayer School we became best friends. And from there we've moved up. We've been dating a few months know.

He's a lot like his Moms. Super powerful, but he's a sweet heart. And he makes sure I'm taken care of. And he's good with kids. I'm not saying that we'll like end up married with kids because I honestly don't know. I mean yes I love him, but who knows what the future holds.

In the world of Slayers, you learn not to plan to far in advance. Sure we're living longer, we're doing great, but you don't know when the next mission is coming up. That's part of what attracts me to it. I enjoy the adventure of it all. And I was raised a Slayer. It's in me and there's no stopping it. There's no turning back.

I honestly don't know what tomorrow holds, and that's okay with me. All my life the plans have been laid out for me. You'll go to school, you'll graduate, you'll Slay, you'll find love….. but know I'm graduating dude, what's next? I know college is next. I turned down Yale to be closer to Mom and Momma. I just couldn't take another four years away from them.

And I want to be there for my siblings. I want them to know they can depend on me. About a year ago when I went home for a holiday Gabs got upset and slammed a door in my face saying "You don't understand me, you're never here, you're a horrible sister." And that stuck out in my head as the worst thing she ever could have said to me. So I vowed I will be there.

We've always been close. Oh sure we fight and have problems but we take up for each other too. I remember I was about twelve when I realized I was the one they'd turn to for help.

And that's okay because that's what a big sister is for. To be there when your Moms or parents can't be there.

Anyways, I'm sure I should be doing something right about know….Oh yeah, getting ready to graduate.

I turn around and am toppled over by three of the younger girls. "Wow," I laugh a little and balance myself better, "careful."

"We're going to miss you in class!" Margaret says.

"Ah you'll be fine, you'll have all summer to get used to the idea." I say and rub her back a little.

"But who's gonna hang out with us, can't you stay one more year?" Dana asks.

I raise an eye brow, "Um, sorry guys my family needs me. There's a new group of seniors to volunteer with you guys."

"But we don't like them," Lily says rolling her eyes.

"You don't really know them." I insist.

"Come on girls, that's enough leave our graduating students alone." Amy says with a laugh ushering the younger girls out of the room.

"Thanks," I smile in gratitude.

"Oh don't worry Sis," She says crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. "I'm sure you can make it up to me."

"I can't baby set this weekend." I say. "I have a date with my parents."

She rolls her eyes, "I don't need a baby setter. I just ya know, want you to write everyday, and make sure you send picture. Oh and you have to call me ever night, email me in the morning. And visit ever weekend and stuff. Oh and you could….."

I raise my hand to stop her, "You know I have to go Amy."

"And that means I have to like it?" She asks pleadingly.

"They need me." I answer.

"What if I need you?" Amy says.

"You've had me for four years. I miss my Moms and I miss our siblings. You'll be fine, and so will Dominic."

Amy lets out a sigh and looks at her feet for a moment. "I know, it's just kinda hard."

"Yeah well, I'll be here as often as I can." I say. "Speaking of Dominic, where exactly is he?"

Amy laughs a little, "He's with Faith they're waiting for the ceremony to start."

"Okay, well, I guess we should get ready huh?" I say. Okay weird, why are my palms sweating? My hearts not supposed to beat that fast either….Geezs I think I'm nervous.

Alex's POV

Good gravy all mighty why in the world do babies cry so much?! Okay calm down, breath, in and out. Okay, he's still screaming. Somebody make him stop. How do you make him stop? I tried picking him up, he screamed louder, I tried rocking, he threw up on me, I tried a toy, he screamed so hard that he turned red. I am NOT changing him. Nope, no way. I do not do diapers. Pacifier, that's it. Just put the damn thing in his mouth. Crap he spit it out, dude what's wrong with it!

Geezs how long does it take them in the bathroom? Why do girls take so much time in there anyways? How much can they honestly do in there? And why the heck do you take three girls when you have to go? Somebody please explain this to me. Because I am beyond understanding this.

Okay there they are finally! I stand up and glare at Momma who's trying not to grin. She takes Dominic.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"We had to pee, get used to it because there's going to be a lot more with your Mom pregnant." She says taking Dominic who convently stops screaming.

"Peeing or screaming?" I ask slumping down in the chair and crossing my arms over my chest. So I'm pouting, shut up.

Mom sets down next to me and pats my arm. There's no way to be mad at her. She's huge, and she's so emotional. And I simply can't be mad at her. I sigh and look over. She's watching Momma rock Dominic a little. Her eyes are misty, great she's crying.

She blinks a little and looks at me giving me a small smile. I give her a half way smile, and she chuckles a little.

It's strange how Mom can just fix things without a word. I love my Moms, seriously. I think I have the greatest in the world. A little unconvential as I've had pointed out, but I don't care.

When I was little I always wanted Mom to read to me. I love Momma's story to, but it was just my time with Mom. She would sing too. Mom has a beautiful voice.

Her eyes are back on Dominic. She looks kinda amazed, or mesmerized. I think maybe she's thinking about the babies.

That scares me a little, having two screaming babies in the house. But I guess they may not be all that bad. They'll have their cute moments. Or at least I hope they will. I don't remember much about Gabs being a baby, because I was only five. I do remember trying to give her to Buffy. Gamma stopped me.

Today is a big day in the Lehane household. Today is the day that Jaden graduates. I am so glad because she's coming back home. I miss having her around. It's weird only seeing your sister on weekends or holidays for the last four years.

And Gabs needs a sister. I've had all the pink I can take. I do NOT look good in pink, or purple. And she enjoys dressing me that way. I do like to mess with her though, cause it's really funny.

I just don't do fashion. Most guys don't it's really not our fault. But every ounce in a while she'll get me in one of those damn pink or purple wrap things with fathers on it. I just hope Momma burned the pictures.

I'm ready to get back to Boston too, because I want to see my girlfriend again. I miss her, even though I've like texted her a million and one times. Good thing it's free on the phone, or I'd be in trouble.

I sigh again and pull my phone out. There's a new text. 'Missing you,' it reads. That's kinda sweet, but it kinda scares me too. Because I mean we've not been together that long.

Okay the ceremony is starting, so I guess I should focus on that.


	44. Beginning and End

September 26th 2021

"In every generation there is a Chosen One." Sam says snuggling Gabs closer to her side. "She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer.

She fought many battles by herself. Then one day, her mother picked up and moved to a little town in California. But not before she'd burned down her old school gym and got kicked out. Anyways, she moved to Sunnydale California, and she met up with some really cool people. And for seven years they battled the forces of darkness as a team.

You had the witches, the werewolf, the carpenter and the watcher. Together they learned a lot about how to fight. But see one day, another slayer showed up. As it would have it the first slayer had died for just a few minutes, and the second had been called."

"Mom, can we just get to the good stuff?" Gabs asks around a yawn.

With a laugh Sam nods, "Sure, what would you like to hear?"

"How did you become a slayer? Were you called when Aunt Willow done the spell?" Gabs asks.

"Oh goodness no," Sam laughs. "When your Momma went to….went away for a little while, the powers that be called me. And I became a Slayer."

"Were you scared?"

"A little at first." Sam sighs in thought, "That was a very bad time in my life. But Angel found me, and he saved me."

"Did Angel Save Momma too?" Gabs asks, and Sam nods. "Why did you need saving?"

Sam sighs and looks up from Gabs and out the picture window in front of the couch. She had wondered how long it would take Gabs to ask about her and Faith's past. She's had this conversation a total of three times, including this one. And it still is not easy for her. With a sigh she looks down at Gabs expectant face.

"My mother was a very harsh woman. She was not a very good mother, and I had to take of Allison as well." Sam begins softly. "I won't say that she hated me, but I will say she loved her drugs a lot. Perhaps more then me. And when I got old enough, I left her house." She pauses for a second, "Do you know why we started the shelter?"

"Because there's a lot of kids and mom's who need it." Gabs says confidently.

"Yes, but it's more then that. We take in kids who don't have a home or their home is so bad they had to leave. And I know how that feels." Sam moves Gabs hair a little.

"Did you live on the streets Mom?" Gabs asks and Sam slowly nods her head.

"Yes I did. And when Angel found me I was alone and scared and…..broken in a lot of ways. So he took me home, and he fixed what he could." Sam swallows the lump in her throat and wills her eyes not to tear up.

"Who fixed the rest?" Gabs asks watching her intently.

"Faith." Sam says and laughs a little, "Your Momma fixed the rest." She pauses for a moment, "When we met, we didn't know we were made for each other. We were both kinda broken. I think everybody but us saw it. We were in Sunnydale fighting the first."

Gabs looks away from Sam, "Momma says you're the only person she could ever love that way, what about you, could you love somebody the way you love Momma?"

"No, I don't think so." Sam answers quietly. "Nobody will ever replace her and I won't love anybody else the same way."

"Good." Gabs says with an approving nod. "Are you going to have the babies soon?"

"I sure hope so." Sam says with a laugh.

"Do you have the names picked up?" Gabs asks tilting her head to look at Sam sideways.

"Did you have any more suggestions?" Sam asks.

"No, not really." Gabs says.

"Okay. Then we'll pick out some soon." Sam says with a laugh. They'd already picked them out to be honest. But Gabs didn't need to know that at this moment.

"Dinners ready guys!" Faith calls from the kitchen.

"We'll be right there," Sam calls back as she attempts to get off the couch, but isn't exactly successful. She's nine months pregnant with twins after all. Jaden stands arms folded in the doorway that Sam has her back to and watches her mother for a moment.

"You could go help," Faith says from beside her.

"So could you," Jaden says with a laugh.

"She's so cute when she gets stuck and pouts though," Faith says with a smile.

"You're mean." Jaden says shaking her head. "She gonna be okay?" She asks turning to look at Faith.

Faith watches Sam for another second, then looks at Jaden, "Baby Girl," She says quietly, "Your mother has been through more hell then any of us will really ever know, trust me, she'll be fine."

With a nod of her head, Jaden goes into the living room farther and helps her mother off the couch. Sam pretends that she didn't hear them.

Finally Sam and Jaden joins the family at the table. There's a loud chatter among them all as the food is passed around, causing a clinging of glass.

The song "It was you," by Trace Atkins begins playing in the background and as Faith listens to the words she sets back and takes a look around. Marveling at how much meaning the song has.

**"It Was You"**

Some people say fallin` in love is purely chance  
The random blend of time and place, circumstance  
That couldn't be farther from the truth  
'Cause with you

It wasn't the stars in the sky  
That got to me that night  
Or the music that we were dancing to  
It wasn't the moon up above  
That had me falling in love  
It was more than all those things alone could do  
It was you

I do believe we're all a part of some greater plan  
That only angels in our hearts can understand  
Somehow I know I'd found my place  
When I saw your face

It wasn't the stars in the sky  
That got to me that night  
Or the music that we were dancing to  
It wasn't the moon up above  
That had me falling in love  
It was more than all those things alone could do  
It was you

Faith watches as Sam throws her head back in laughter that rings through the whole house. She watches the flush in her cheeks caused simply by pregnancy. Faith has always thought Sam was beautiful pregnant. She's beautiful anyways, but she glows when she's pregnant. And Faith isn't sure that Sam even knows it.

_(Flashback to when Sam was pregnant with Gabs)_

_I stand just inside the doorway to the bedroom as Sam looks at herself sideways in the mirror. She has a pretty good size bump, and she's looking directly at it. It takes me a moment to catch my breath. _

"_Do you know how beautiful you are?" I ask softly._

"_Oh go on somewhere," Sam says turning to wave a hand at me. "I'm fat and frumpy."_

"_You're beautiful and gorgeous, and glowing." I say moving farther into the room. "You always have been but when you're pregnant…." I trail off as she comes to stand in front of me. I reach out and touch the bulge in her stomach and feel the baby kick._

"_I'm just me Faith." Sam says quietly._

"_You're all could ever have asked for. More then I ever thought I'd get. You're so much more then I deserve." I say softly._

"_That's not true," Sam shakes her head, "You do deserve more."_

"_There is nothing more," I say shaking my head, "You're it. You're everything, you're all I want more then I could ever ask for."_

"_Faith, don't put yourself down." Sam says with a sigh._

_I tilt her head up to look at me, and make eye contact. "I'm not babe, I'm raising you up." I whisper leaning in to kiss her before she can answer. We break when we hear Jay call 'Momma! Alex stole my toy again!' I leave a kiss on her forehead before I leave and head for the living room._

_(End Flashback)_

"Momma!" Alex says from beside me, "Are you even listening?"

"Of course I am," Faith says turning to him.

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Are you coming to the soccer game or not?"

"Depends on how your Mom's feeling buddy." Faith says.

"But can't Jaden stay with her while you come to the game?" Alex sighs, "I'd really like one of you to be there."

"I can't stay with Mom," Jaden says, "I got somewhere important to be."

"Where's that?" Alex eyes her suspiciously.

"My baby brother's soccer game." Jaden answers with a laugh.

"You're coming?" Alex tilts his head sideways.

"Yeah, and I think Momma should stay with Mom." Jaden says, "I got a feeling we'll have new sibling soon."

Sam rubs her stomach a little, "God I hope so." She says with a laugh.

"Well, we have the doctors appointment tomorrow, we'll see if he's flipped." I say with a look toward Sam.

The next day Third person POV

"C-section?!" Sam and Faith both say looking at each other.

Sam shakes her head, "No see I've never had a baby in the hospital, I have home births. I like home births. We'll wait till he turns, that's it you said we could wait."

"That was until the baby girl started showing signs of trouble." Dr. Daniel says.

"What?" Faith asks fear evident in her voice.

"Her heart rate in accelerated she's smaller then him. Do I really have to keep listing problems?" Dr. Daniel asks.

"No," Sam shakes her head, "You don't. I'll do it, I'll let you cut me open, even though I'd really rather not."

"Thank you," Dr. Daniel says trying not to roll his eyes.

"So when's the big day?" Faith asks nervously.

"Today."

"Wait, I have a soccer game I have to be at, and I have a recital to make a dress for, and I have to make sure Jaden gets to class and and and…" Sam says shaking her head.

"I'm afraid we can't wait Sam." Dr. Daniel says quietly, "If we wait she could be still born."

"Oh, no waiting. Oh okay. I um, my bags at home. You said pack it incase and we did, but it's at home. And the kids, the kids are at home. My sister's with them." Sam swallows the fear in her throat.

"I'd prefer that you go straight to the hospital and have you sister bring the bag to you." Dr. Daniel looks at Faith who nods.

"How soon do you think you'll do the actual surgery?" Faith asks.

"As soon as possible. She's not in huge danger, but the quicker we get her out the better. Her heart rate is up a little, and I think as soon as there's an OR open we will take Sam back." Dr. Daniel smiles at little, "but until then we want to monitor you, so straight to the Materantity ward with you."

Sam sighs nods and gets off the table.

Two hours later FPOV

We're having out babies! I love the excitement of it all. Our baby girl is still in a little danger, but the nurses assure me that she's okay. Sam is beside herself because she's in the hospital and she's having a C-Section. I don't like the idea of her having surgery but I do like the idea that they'll be here soon.

We're having a boy and girl. That brings the total up to three girls and two boys. I know you're thinking that's a lot of kids, and it is, wow it really is. Know that I'm thinking about, what the hell was I thinking? I mean seriously I'm thirty eight, how do I know I remember how to take care of a newborn, little lone twins! Oh God, freaking out. Is it hot in here? Are you hot? Getting hard to breath, this is not good. Okay don't panic, don't panic.

I'm panicking! How do you deal with a panic attack?! Breathe right? Just in and out? Duh how else would you breath Faith? Geezs I'm sweating, this is not good.

"Faith!" I hear behind me. I'm standing in the middle of the hall way at the hospital btw. We've been here about four hours. Anyways, when I hear my name I turn around, and can't help but smile.

The whole family is rushing toward me. Willow and Tara in the lead, Tara holding Sky's hand while Destiny follow behind them. Jay and Dylan next, Dylan's arm wrapped around Jay's waste. Remind me, do we like him? Oh right we do like it, or so Sam says.

Buffy is following behind Willow and Tara, carrying Jamie. Robin and Bethany are right beside her. Ken, Sheena, and Bryan are close behind her. Xander and Haley are leading Alex, Gabs, Maria, Marina, and Sabra is rushing to try and keep up.

There's no way they all fit into one elevator. I don't even get to finish the thought before they're all up there. Everybody talking at ounce, asking about Sam, if she's had the babies and how they're doing. I hold my hands up and laugh a little.

"She's about to be prepped I think." I say and there's an 'Ah okay' that goes up among them. Gabs comes and puts her arm around my waste.

"Can we see her?" She asks looking up at me. I smile and nod my head.

"Come on Princess." I say, noticing that Allison and Amy aren't among the gathered family.

"What room and we'll take her." Willow says. I give her the room number and watch as the family heads off to see Sam. Xander pats me on the back, and I hear them laughing a little. Why are they all here?

I watch them until I hear something behind me. Turning around I see Amy and Allison getting off the elevator. Domanic in his car seat, and Allison carrying Aiden. I watch as they laugh and make their way to me, apparently they've not noticed me.

Aiden, know about 21 months lets out a gleeful laugh and claps his hands. "Nanoo Nanoo!" He says jumping a little. I don't know why that kid calls me Nanoo but he does. And oddly enough I'm perfectly okay with that. Yeah yeah, I know I'm a softly. He practically jumps out of Allison's arms and into mine.

"How's Sam?" Allison asks, "She okay?"

"She's okay, she hasn't had them yet." I answer trying to hold onto the wiggling toddle.

"Good, that's good." Allison says. "Is everybody here yet?" She asks.

"They're in her room." I say and set Aiden down. He takes off down the hall headed directly for Sam's room. I raise an eye brow and Allison shrugs.

"Don't ask me you raised three slayers already, and have two more on the way. It's like he's got sonar when it comes to her." Allison laughs.

I hug Amy and uncover Dominic. "He's gotten so big." I say looking down at him. He gives me a big toothless smile and waves his arms around.

"I don't like the fact that he's growing up so quick." Amy says with a sigh. I laugh and wrap and arm around her.

"Just think, you can always have more." I say and she makes a noise somewhere before surprise and dismissal.

When we get back to Sam's room she's being prepped for surgery and they're getting ready to take her down. They won't give her the epidural until she's in the OR, which is weird, but whatever.

So we walk down the hall, and say goodbye to the family. We get into the elevator and ride down three levels. The nurse leads us off the elevator and she stops me.

"You have to stay here Mrs. Lehane, somebody will bring you some scrubs and you'll be allowed in ounce we are ready to begin." She says way to sweetly.

What the hell does she mean when they're ready to start?! I want to go in know, I want to be with Sam! And I want to know that they're not hurting her. That like they're not a demon doing the epidural, or that the nurses aren't vampires, or that they don't mess up. Okay stop freaking out Faith. Just breath in and out. I've been close to flipping out all day, and I can't do that. Nope I can't.

"Here," a red headed nurse says. She hands me a pair of blueish green scrubs. I look from the scrubs to her and I must have had this 'what the fuck do I do with these' look on my face because she smiles sweetly and says, "You have to put those on over your close."

I new that! I totally new you had to put them on OVER your clothes. I so new that it wasn't even funny. I new that. Don't look at me that way, I new that.

So anyways, I being putting the scrubs on, then put the little hat thingy on. I'm just glad Red ant here with a camera. She's been snapping damn pictures all day, she'd get a kick out of this one. I let out a frustrated noise and look around.

When I turn back around I'm blinded by a flash. What the fuck was that? When I blink away the little spots I see the same red headed nurse smiling at me. What the fuck is she doing with a camera in her damn hand?

"Your sister's asked me to snap a couple pictures." She says brightly, "Smile!" and before I can blink the bitch is snapping another one.

"I…" Before I can say 'I'm gonna break that damn fucking camera if you don't get it the hell away from me' a door opens and they say they're ready for me, all I have to do is scrub in.

So they take me into this little room and have me wash my hands like really really good and they put gloves on which why would I have to wash my hands if I'm wearing gloves. Hello? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of me washing my hands?

Anyways they lead me into this huge operating room, Dr. Daniel is standing over Sam's exposed stomach. God she really is huge. Sam is laying flat on her back, arms stretched out on either side of her, and IV's running from one arm. Oxygen is on her nose.

"Hey baby, don't look so scared." She says softly and moves her fingers to motion me over.

I'm pulled out my trance I suppose because I'm able to smile and move over. Just don't freak out. Just don't freak out. Or puke which is also an option at this point. Don't freak out or puke.

Before I get over to set down in the chair beside her I see Dr. Daniel raise a scaple. Fuck that looks sharp. What the hell is he going to…never mind. He's going to cut her open. Gut her like a fucking fish. Shit, don't think about it, that's it.

"Are you okay baby?" Sam asks as I set down beside her.

No, I think I'm going to puke or pass out. They're going to use a ridiculously sharp knife to cut you open, no I'm far from okay. "I'm fine."

"I'm going to start, tell me if you feel anything Sam." Dr. Daniel says, "We'll have the babies out in a matter of minutes."

"Good," Sam smiles, "I can't wait to meet these two."

I smile inspite of myself. Then I hear Dr. Daniel call "First cut." Against my better judgement I look. Yeah I never claimed I was brilliant. I swallow the nausea and focus on Sam.

"It'll be over soon." I whisper and lean in close, "You're so brave and I'm really proud of you."

"I'm really proud of you too," She whispers back a chuckle in her voice, "I'm fine."

I'm about to answer her when we hear this earth shattering cry. I look up toward the curtion that's separating Sam's head from the rest of her.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Daniel says and holds this tiny pink swearming bald baby over the curten.

"Oh my God he's beautiful." Sam says tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God he's bald." I say without thinking. Sam chuckles a little as they rush our son into another room to get him dried off.

We wait for a second, then ten, then thirty then sixty. But we don't hear another cry.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Daniel calls, but still we don't hear a cry.

I'm close to freaking out by this point. Then we see a nurse headed out of the room with a pink bundle. What the fuck? Why isn't she crying and why the hell didn't we get to see her.

"Why isn't she crying?" Sam asks.

"She's just having a little trouble breathing, but they're working with her okay?" The nurse says.

Fuck no it's not okay. It's totally not okay, she should be breathing, crying, screaming, what the fuck is wrong?! I go to stand up but Sam squeezes my hand, so I look down.

"Let them do their job, she'll be okay." Sam says softly.

"But she's ours." It's the only thing I can think to say. "She's ours."

"They'll give her back, they just gotta make sure she's okay." Sam answers trying hard not to sob.

"I…" I look up at the door they just disappeared through with my daughter.

"We're closing her up," Dr. Daniel says, "You can go see your son."

"What about my daughter?" I ask looking over at him.

"You'll have to talk to the neonatal group." Dr. Daniel says quietly.

"Were are they?" I ask more demandly then I had intended.

"Working on your daughter." He says looking at me levely.

Just then a nurse comes through the door pushing a isolate, "Say hi before we have to take her to the NICU. She's a little more stable but she's still having some trouble breathing so we'll put her on oxygen and see how she does."

"How long will she be in there?" Sam asks.

"It's hard to say, it all depends on this little one here." The nurse asks.

I look down at the isolate and see this tiny little baby wrapped in a pink fleece blanket. They have oxygen right next to her, and really light blonde hair all over her head. Where the hell did she get blonde hair? Are we sure these kids are ours?

"Okay say bye bye to your Mommies, we gotta go little one. Right know she's stable though, she's just needing extra help breathing." The nurse says and pushes the isolate out of the room.

"Your son will be taken to the step down nursery so we can watch him for any signs of trouble." Another nurse says, "You should go talk to the family."

"Thank you," I say and look down at Sam.

"Go, tell them we're fine." She says softly smiling.

"Right this way." One of the nurses says.

I follow her out of the room, trying to digest all the information that's been given to me. The nurse takes me to the elevator and says something about a phone and a recovery room, but I'm not listening. I push the button for three floors up.

The doors open and I see the hole family standing there. I step off the elevator and everything starts spinning. Why is the room spinning? Why does it feel like I'm going backwards? Somebody should catch me, I think I'm falling. And everything is going black. This is not good.

Tara POV

Poor Faith has just had way to much excitement for one day. She just passed out. I'm not really sure what happened, she stepped off the elevator and down she went.

Buffy picks her up as Jaden calls for the nurses. Gabs is pretty upset so I pull her aside a little.

"What happened to Momma? Why did she pass out Aunt Tara? Is she okay? Did Mom have the babies?" She asks looking around at Faith again, who's being woke up by the nurses.

"She's okay, I'm sure it's just too exicted." I say gently.

"Don't poke my Momma!" Gabs says suddenly. I look over and my daughter, my beautiful baby daughter is poking her Faith in the eye.

"Sky!" Willow says, "Come here."

"But she won't wake up Momma!" Sky says moving over to Willow.

Faith's eyes open and she looks up, "What the fuck?"

"You passed out," Buffy says a bit of humor in her voice.

"Fuck you." Faith says.

"Did Mom have the babies?" Alex asks bending down next to Faith.

"Babies?" Faith sets up. "Oh yeah, she had them."

"How are they?" Alex asks.

"Uh the girl is in the NICU, but she's stable. And the boy is in the step down nursery he's fine. But the little girl was having a little trouble breathing." Faith says shaking her head.

"You can see the boy if you want." One of the nurses says.

"Can we?" I ask quietly.

"Sure, through the glass," The nurse answers with a smile.

I smile back and head toward the nursery, as Faith heads inside. We watch as Faith sets down in a rocker and the baby is brought to her.

"When will they hold him up?" Gabs asks.

"Pick me up!" Sky says and I reach down and pick her up.

Faith looks up and sees us, then brings the baby closer to the window for us to see. He's small, and he has very little peach fuzz, he's basically bald. But he's a beautiful baby.

I feel Willow's arm around my back, "He's beautiful huh?" She whispers and I nod my head.

"Hard to believe that the future of the world rests on those tiny shoulders." Buffy says.

I look over toward Jaden and Dylan. "There's a lot of hard to believe in our world." I whisper.

"He looks like Faith." Kennedy says.

"Only he's bald." Buffy says with a laugh, "Does anybody else find it funny that Faith has a bald baby?"

Gabs puts both hands on her hips and looks up at Buffy, "That's my baby brother you're taking about!"

The next day….Gabs POV

I have a baby brother and a baby sister and they are the cutest babies in the world! They're tiny and wrinkly and have little finger and little toes and little heads and little faces and they're so cute!

They don't cry to much either, at least not when I'm around. The boy cries more then the girl. She's really tiny and really quiet. She was sick when she's was first born but know she's okay.

They made me go to school today, can you believe it? I mean seriously why would they make me go to school? But after school Jaden and Dylan brought me and Alex to the hospital.

Mom's complaining she wants to go home, but the babies aren't ready yet and they want to keep her too. Momma's ready to go home too, but I don't know if she'll come home tonight or not.

Aunt Buffy is being a meany and rubbing my baby brother's head and he's crying. I done told her not to mess with him! She doesn't listen very well.

Momma said she wants to tell just us kids the babies names first, so she told everybody else to leave the room. Know we're setting gathered around the bed and Momma's holding the little boy, and Mom's got the little girl.

"Okay guys, I'd like you to meet," Mom starts in she's talking really quiet, "Emma Danielle Lehane."

"Oh Mom it's perfect." Jaden says, "It fits her perfectly."

"I still want to know where the blonde came from." Alex says leaning over a little to look at the baby.

"Allison had blonde hair when she was little." Mom says, "Although I think she got it from her dad, and I'm not sure we had the same father…"

"Does it really matter?" Jaden asks rolling her eyes.

"No, as long as she's ours to keep." Alex says.

Jaden bends down and takes baby Emma from Mom, "Trust me she's ours, ant that right baby girl?" Emma fusses a little and Jaden makes shushing noises at her.

"And this one?" Alex asks moving around the bed and standing beside Momma.

"Landon Kennedy Lehane." Momma says, holding his out for Alex to take.

"Are you sure I can…." Alex starts but Momma hands Landon to him anyways. "Wow." Alex says quietly.

"I have to agree." Mom says, "Wow."

Six weeks later…..

"Finally I got her down. She just doesn't want to sleep, I've never had this much trouble with any of them." Sam says falling down beside Faith on the couch.

"She's feisty for spending the first two weeks of her life in the NICU." Faith says putting an arm around Sam.

"And she's doing good know, growing, being spoiled." Sam laughs, "She even has Alex wrapped around her little finger."

"They all have him wrapped around their little fingers, he's just like his Mom." Faith laughs and leans in kissing Sam. Before Sam can deepen the kiss, the phone rings. "Can we let it ring?"

"And wake her up, I doubt it." Sam says shaking her head.

Faith sighs and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Faith, turn the TV on, right know!" Buffy says quickly.

Faith reaches for the remote, and turns the TV on. The news broadcasters voice comes through the speakers.

"Nobody is sure where or how Sunnydale California has come back on the map, but it is evident it has. Scientiest are looking into this phonanone as we speak, but there is no clear answer as to how this has happened. Whether it is a freak of nature or supernatural is still to be determained. Sunnydale was destroyed by a hurricane in May, this month, of 2003, that was twenty eight years ago. Please stay toned for the latest news."

"Oh fuck," Sam and Faith say at the same time.

Narrator notes: Dear readers, unfortunately my story has came to an end. Yes this is the ending. As to how Sunnydale returned, we all have our theores. I have ideas for a sequal, so don't fret to much about it. I wanted to focus on another story for a little while before writing it, so please be patient. And yes, I will try and write it.

It's been and honor and privilege to write this story. Through the course of it I've learned several new things about myself. This story has been a journey of trials and laughter and a few tears.

For those who reviewed I say thank you, your incuragement has been a great motivator for me. To those who haven't I say thank you for reading, and please review this ounce.

I wanted to of course thank my companions in trouble Sabra and Paige. I also wanted to thank each of you for the opportunity to entertain and amuse you. Hopefully you've found something to smile about and been moved at least ounce during this process.

All my thanks,

Heather.


End file.
